


Invader Zim: The Universe Killer.

by SomeDudeThatLikesToWrite



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Atone, End of the World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Force of nature villain, Friendship, Graphic Description, Guilt, Horror, I managed to fix the age issue, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Manifestations of evil, Regret, Saving the World, Self-Doubt, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 192,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeDudeThatLikesToWrite/pseuds/SomeDudeThatLikesToWrite
Summary: It has been over three years since the Florpus incident and the daily routine between our favorite four had not been disturbed. That is until an ancient evil of anti-cosmic horror had awakened once again along with an army of madness and woe, forcing enemies to become allies and more. ZAGR and DATR. Swear words and violence. Suicide, depression and anxiety are later subjects.
Relationships: Dib/Tak (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will only appeal to some people. Instead of actually having a straight forward plot like many of the stories on this site, this is much more 'Slice of life' as you will. A detailed story around the main characters where many things can happen at once.  
> If you are into that, well I hope you enjoy.  
> Note: I do have this same story on Fanfiction.net, but I recommend reading the story here instead because of editorial reasons.

**Chapter 1: The great disturbance**

Far from where any life form had traveled, light years from any planet or star, the universe's center and birth of its creation, dwells...nothing. It isn't that that part of the cosmos is bare from any space anomalies or other recognizable characteristics, but it's completely plain of anything. A true depth, a true nothing surrounded by everything. If one were to look at this strange and horrifying gorge, they may drive themselves mad due to the empty space being a great contradiction to everything they comprehend and understand, so seeing this void in person would be too much to hold on to.

But if one were to try and imagine it, they can obtain some vague and simple idea of what it looks like. To do this, they would need to imagine a 10×10 foot detailed painting of the universe that would make even the most skilled artist envious, but for some odd reason in the middle of the masterpiece there is an exposed canvas around 1 inch in diameter. The painting is not completed, it's missing a small piece, showing a small space and if looked at long enough, the illusion of it growing may occur and it starts to turn into a pit. That is what this strange thing was compared to the universe, a missing piece as if it was ripped out. A truly maddening concept.

The emptiness continued to lay in the center of all creation, unmoving yet unchained. The aura it gave off and the presence it radiated was intolerable to be around for even the shortest of time frames. But, suddenly without any warning or reason, the abyss...shook, moved and breathed. Within the bottomless cavern, a large blood red eye opened. The eye stared into the black, purple and red vacuum of space with unbearable intensity and from the eye a red liquid spilled with such heat that would even melt the suns. The entire eye was red except for the pure black pinpoint pupil that held and reflected all the horrors and terrors that lingered and crawled in every inch of the dimensions and nightmares of the unfortunate and the insane. Once the eye fully opened a shock wave was sent throughout the universe, with dreadful might.

* * *

**Planet Earth: Three years after the Enter the Florpus.**

It was like any other day at the local 'Skool' during lunch in the cafeteria. Many of the students still tired from the early Monday morning had lazy expressions, and were occupying their time talking to each other, attempting to eat the so-called 'food' placed on their trays or looking at their phones. A few of them were already doing some of their homework given them from the previous classes also using their phones to help them do it quicker. As usual, two particular students, five or so meters apart, were glaring at each other. One of them was named Dib Membrane, and ever since the 'joy to not so joy' incident three years ago his appearance had changed. For instance he was taller around the height level of his father's shoulder, but he was lanky and had a narrow frame, with a physique if that of a long distance runner. His clothes still looked the same, but were in more proportion with his new height. His glasses were less thick, and his unusual hair was less exaggerated.

Next to him was his younger sister, Gaz Membrane, who not only changed as she aged but also updated her style of clothing. She was taller, but still shorter than her brother, just below his shoulder. Living off of snacks and pizza, she had a more plump appearance, but not to the point where someone would refer to her as fat or chubby. She had the body of a young woman going through puberty, but at first it would be hard to tell due to the amount of clothes she was wearing. She had a green dress that just stopped at her thighs with a rabbit skull on the chest area, black baggy pants, black steeled toed boots, a grey hoodie and a dark black beanie. She had her skull necklace as well as skull ear piercings. Instead of glaring like her brother, she instead distracted herself with her Game Slave 4.

The student Dib was staring at from across the room wasn't really a student and more on a...foreign invader. He was not from Earth and instead was native from a planet called Irk, and he was also an invader. A type of soldier that goes to different planets to conquer them so they would become part of the Irken Empire, ruled by the Tallests, two Irkens that stand taller than the others. He had a rather pathetic and unconvincing disguise to make himself look like a human, but all he had on was blue contact lenses a wig that looks like the dorsal fin of a shark and a small fake hairs around the mouth to make look like growing facial hair, that's typical of a young teenager. His disguise, though obvious, was still somehow convincing enough to fool the entire world minus the two siblings across from him, with one of them, Dib, making it his life goal to expose the alien to the world to prove he isn't insane. Unlike the two across from him he hadn't gained any height or any form of physical change, which he hated. Being tall was a sign of purity and elegance on his planet so being once the same height as his enemy then becoming much shorter was infuriating. It was like he was being mocked.

The table next to Dib's left there was an unexpecting character that was glaring at both of the boys and occasionally Gaz. She was another Irken named Tak, who managed to end up back on Earth after it had returned to its place of origin restoring cosmic order to some extent. Earth moving around the galaxies had caused satellites to fall into its atmosphere crushing some houses, but no fatalities. Tak's broken down ship was also sucked back in and had kept a low profile for a month, before moving back, acting as a student. Despite being just as tall as she was when she was lost in space, she had a more up to date disguise that was much more convincing than Zim's, as she had a hologram to help her. She had a turtle neck that had the same colour and pattern of her old dress, black leggings and fuzzy boots. Her hair was longer and like Gaz, had piercings, albeit smaller and white. She still had a deep hatred for Zim for ruining her life twice now and now holds a distrust against Dib and Gaz for helping Zim all those years ago. The atmosphere between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Then it all stopped. Each student suddenly sat and stood still and had seized whatever activity they were doing. The students stopped. Dib stopped. Zim stopped. Tak stopped as well as Gaz who paused her game at the same time. Even the fly on the window turned as still as a statue. Fearful and frightened expressions were plastered on everyone's faces and the room was so quiet that if a pin were to be dropped, it would be so loud that many would cover their ears and the rest would flinch and jump. Dib slowly looked at Zim and carefully turned his head to see the rest of the cafeteria with an unsure expression, not daring to speak. It wasn't as if he couldn't, but it felt like he wasn't allowed to. Zim had done the same, slowly shifting his eyes and head, filled with a new feeling. He felt hot, but also cold, tired but also awake, drained, but also filled with energy, terrified but strangely relaxed. Usually when something spooked Zim he would jump and make an audible 'EH?', but right now he was uncharacteristically silent, just like the entire school or even world knows. Everyone was the same and everyone could feel it.

Something terrible was about to happen.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

The school bell suddenly cried out, scaring everyone, causing many to scream, fall out of their chairs and even a few to throw whatever they had on their person at the bell. Dib looked at Zim with suspicion, but then confusion when he saw that his suspect was just as lost as he was. He then looked to Gaz and Tak who also looked lost and frightfully bewildered. He then noticed that many students were quietly mumbling to themselves and others unsure if they wanted to disturbed the silence once again. Soon, they eventually had gotten up from their seats to leave.

Dib did the same. Then Zim, then Tak and then Gaz. As Gaz was moving towards the door beside Dib, she looked at her G.S.4 that was still paused. The screen was bright blue and vaguely transparent, barely showing the game character jumping in the air, ready to plunge his sword into the large rotted bore. The screen had 'continue', 'save', and 'quit' all in a row going down and at the top right the game device's battery was displayed as well as the current time. However the game had a unique feature and that was whenever the game was paused another time would appear right underneath, showing the exact moment when the game was paused.

11:30.20 AM

11:29.30 AM

Doing some calculation in her head from when the bell rang, when she stood up, and when she finished her mental mathematics and then remembering when the bell rings, the strange anomaly of when the world stood still only lasted for...thirty seconds.

Thirty seconds, yet it felt much longer. She continued to stare at the screen when she noticed someone else was looking at the clock to her left in the reflection. Looking behind her to her left, she saw Zim quickly turn away and had stopped walking on his tippy toes as he was still too short to see the game device normally. Gaz felt like she needed to scowl, but she didn't have the strength to do so. So she only decided to continue walking down the hall to her next class, separating from Dib, Zim and Tak. The rest of the three walked beside each other. Dib and Zim would occasionally attempt to scowl and glare at one another, but the new type of fear they felt still wouldn't allow them peace, even for a short time.

Walking into their class and taking their seats, the three all looked around the room and saw that all the students, instead of staring off into nothing, bug eyed and drooling, now looked down at their desks even when the teacher rose from behind the desk. The teacher, Ms. Bitters usually had a mean stare and crooked appearance, but today she seemed almost concerned and far less stiff. She must have felt it as well. For the rest of the day, the same question rattled within the consciousness.

What was that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The great disturbance (Continuation)**

Professor Membrane stood in his lap in complete silence for a full minute before placing the beaker and flask back on the desk in front of him. Leaning forward with one hand on the desk and the other rubbing his head he turned, his head to his right to look at a small desk calendar. It was still ten days away until family night so he wasn't forgetting anything. He picked up the calendar any way whilst rubbing his chin, looking at it intently just in case he was missing something. Upon further inspection, he discovered that there wasn't anything he should be concerned about. Then why did he feel so strange just a minute ago?

"Curious." He said, still pondering.

"PROFESSOR MEMBR"-*THONK*.

Membrane turned to face his large closed metal door with a see through. It sounded like someone was calling him and ran straight into his door. He then heard someone go "Ow." , confirming what he just thought. Sighing, he put the calendar back on the desk and walked towards the door, opening it and looking down to see one of his employees, face down on the ground. Membrane, after clearing his throat spoke to him.

"Yes Jamieson, what do you need?"

Jamieson shot back up breathing heavily. He was covered in sweat, his hair was messy and he looked generally frightened and nervous. He tried to speak with his employer but it was clear that he had great difficulty to get out a single word.

"The-there wa-was-there was a sig-"

"Take a breath, take a breath" Membrane reassured him by putting his hands up.

Jamieson took slower and less panicked breaths before finally getting out what he was trying to say "There was a signal we just managed to pick up, an-ener-an energy reading of some sorts it's...strange, you need to see it."

Membrane looked off to the side for a second 'could...that be?' he thought before looking back at Jamison. He then nodded and responded with "Very well, lead the way."

Professor Membrane and Jamison walked into a large room with multiple screens and panels displaying different sections of the solar system and smaller panels reading and calculating the atmosphere, weather, overall climate, magnetic field, energy readings, ect.

Membrane turned to Jamison "Which panel is it?"

Jamison pointed at one on the far right, where many other scientists had gathered around and Membrane could see that they looked scared and confused. Walking over, many of the other scientists parted so their employer could see the screen as well. The second Membrane saw it he stopped. Displaying on the screen was indeed an energy reading, but it was unusual. He didn't know the in and outs of this branch of science, but he knew that this was the first time he saw readings like this and he could tell all the others weren't familiar with it as well. He hummed looking closer at the screen.

"Interesting" he spoke "For a moment I thought this was what would happen if a black hole exploded, but this seems...impossible."

"Impossible?" Someone behind him asked as he stood up straighter.

"Yes, this is..." he turned to the rest who all looked at him "I want everyone to get as much information about this signal as you can, it's origin when it occurred, how long it lasted, all of it!". Everyone in the room stood to attention and some even saluted.

"YES PROFESSOR!" as they all got to work. Membrane turned back to the screen with his hands behind his back with an unsure expression hidden behind his goggles and collar. If his own theory that he didn't speak aloud was correct, the reading was foreign...to the universe. But that was a rash judgement and it would be 'unscientific' to do that. He hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Dib and Gaz both walked through the front door, silent and looking at the ground. Gaz was playing on her Game Slave 4, but was not doing as well despite being an expert and knowing everything about the game. That same damn feeling was still there and it distracted her, but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. She walked to the couch and sat down and watched Dib go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He was silent the entire time causing her brow to furrow. After he drank it, he put the glass beside the sink. Still silent, and she grew more annoyed. She continued to watch him walk from the kitchen, through the living room and to the stairs not saying a damn word. That was when she lost it.

Jumping off the couch, she pointed to her brother's direction and yelled "WHY ARE YOU SO QUIET?" causing him to stop and turned to her when he was already half way up. Did he hear that right?

"What?" he asked, confused at the strange question.

Her anger only grew as she marched forward to the bottom on the stairs "Don't you 'what' me Dib. Every sense that weird thing happened during lunch, you have been so quiet I thought I was going deaf! You haven't even accused Zim of doing the...the...GOD!" she finished raising her voice again, unable to label the event.

Dib didn't say anything for a moment realizing that she was right. He had been silent and it must have been weird for him not to accuse Zim of something, especially after what happened that morning. He scratched the small amount of facial hair he had on his chin.

"Well...I was going to accuse Zim of being the one responsible for whatever...that was. But when I looked at him, he looked just as confused and...scared as we were."

Gaz crossed her arms and looked away and mumbled "I wasn't scared.". She then turned back to him pointing looking almost looking desperate, "Well how do you know he was pretending to be a wimp so he could trick you or-or not look like a suspect?"

Dib blinked at her. The way she was acting wasn't normal for her and for what she just said it was like...no it was exactly that. She was trying to make him suspicious. Him not acting overly cautious was off character for him, and it must be putting Gaz out of her comfort zone. It was like that time he almost gave up on exposing Zim and Gaz literally came looking for him, asking why he wasn't annoying her. The routine was broken again and she didn't like it.

"Well, Zim is a really bad actor, and that was the reason why we knew he was an alien. Anytime he pretends to be human or try and look convincing to people it's so plain and obvious that he was a fake. We knew he was an alien, but everyone else thought he was...weird. Or challenged or whatever, but today he seemed...honest? If that's even possible?" Dib stated, remembering all the times Zim would scream 'I'M NORMAL' whenever people started to notice something off about him.

Gaz spoke up "Then what about-"

"No, it wasn't Tak either." Dib interrupted.

"Then what do you think all of that was?" asked Gaz, with her hands on her hips.

Dib only turned to the stairs and quietly replied with "I don't know." before he walked up to his room.

Gaz stood there unsatisfied with Dib's answer and then walked to the couch and plopped down, holding her face with her elbows on her knees. She didn't want to think about it. She tried to forget it, but she just couldn't. That wretched 30 seconds never left her mind and it distracted her from school work and more importantly, it kept her from playing her game. It was another five days until The Game Slave 5 came out and she wanted to make sure she was at her best before she got it and she wouldn't let anything distract her. And now she was being distracted. She hated whenever she was distracted from her daily life. It would almost always happen during a small routine change that involved her family. She did not need to deal with that again. Gaz was not sure why, but she hated when change like this happens. Thinking about it made her feel.....sick for some reason. And strangely nervous. And it was only getting worse.

But right now, she couldn't pin point the exact feeling she had as Gaz was still under the influence of that mixture of emotions from lunch. She was not pleased by in the slightest.

She was prepared to go to anyone to help her. Anyone.

Oh no.

Sighing loudly, she stood from the couch, putting her G.S.4 in her pocket and went to the door where her scooter was leaning against the wall. Opening the door, she turned to the stairs and called out "I'm going out to clear my head."

"K" she heard Dib call back.

Closing the front door behind her, Gaz readied her scooter and got on whilst saying to herself "I can't believe I'm doing this." and went down the street.

Dib was still in his room, still unsure how he was supposed to think about the day. Maybe at family night he could talk to his father about it and then maybe Gaz-

Dib almost shot up and quickly walked out of his room and looked down to the living room from the top of the stairs. Since when did Gaz go out to 'clear her head'?

* * *

Zim almost kicked his door down and had then violently slammed it behind. Pushing past his robot 'parents' who greeted him, he ripped his disguise off and threw his bag on his couch. To call today as 'extraordinary' would be an understatement. Zim had never felt like that before in his entire life and he would not jump to the opportunity to feel it again. He couldn't pinpoint the exact definition, but it had kinship with terror and uncertainty. Frowning at the ground in thought, he then looked up and yelled with a demanding shrill voice.

"COMPUTER!"

"Uh...whaaaaat?" his computer/AI security system droned out.

"Did you manage to read any strange energy signals or other unusual readings at the Earth time 11 hours 29 minutes and 30 seconds?" Zim asked, walking to the bathroom and stepping inside the toilet elevator. After a few seconds of silence the computer reported back.

"Affirmative: There has been an energy wave that passed by and surrounded the entire planet at that time."

Zim blinked in surprise as he processed what the computer told him. An energy wave, surrounding the entire planet and beyond? Something like that didn't happen a lot and when it did, it never affected the life forms on different planets. This must be some sort of energy wave he wasn't aware of. Getting out of his elevator and walking into his lab he called out again.

"GIR!".

Silence.

"SKOODGE?"

The third Irken residing on Earth had stumbled out into the shadows and walked in front of Zim. Ever since he discovered that the Tallests hated him and he was going to be discredited even further, Skoodge had been living in Zim's basement. He rarely left the basement and when he did it was just so he could get food or when the basement bored him too much. He was too nervous to go outside. The last time he did, just before the 'Florpus' incident, GIR, Zim's annoying little robot assistant who was outside at the same time, spotted him, screamed "DOGGY!", grabbed him in his mouth and somehow swallowing him before launching him into space. He crashed through a satellite and stayed there until it ended up back in Earth's atmosphere. He never wanted to step outside ever again after that, in case he was mistaken to be a dog again by GIR.

Skoodge stood in front of him nervously and rubbed his hands. "Yes Zim?" he quietly asked. Why did he always sound so terrified? Did the planet of giant rat people scar him that much?

"Where's GIR?" Zim asked looking around, expecting his little assistant to fly in and jump on his head offering or demanding food. He was even a bit surprised he didn't see him on the couch when he got to his house watching his 'Monkey show' or whatever he called it.

"He went out to get food not too long ago. I actually thought you would've seen him, you two should've passed each other." Skoodge answered him.

Zim looked down in thought for a few seconds and furrowed his brow. He didn't see GIR nor heard him. He must've been more distracted than he thought, that he didn't even notice his loud and unstable robotic servant fly over head.

Zim walked past him speaking "Tell me Skoodge, did you feel anything...unusual today around the time of 11 hours 29 minutes and 30 seconds?".

Skoodge froze for a second and looked even more nervous "You felt that too?"

"So that's a yes?" spoke Zim turning his head to look behind him.

"Eh, yes, yes." Skoodge quickly said.

Zim hummed and looked up again "COMPUTER, I want you to compare the readings of the energy wave to other power surges and other power waves. Compare them to any other reading you have until we find a match."

"What's the magic word?" The computer asked instead.

"NOT NOW!"

"Uh, ffffffiiiiinnnnneeeee." it droned again.

Zim walked over to the main area of his lab where there were five larger screens with Skoodge following behind him. Sitting down on his chair he watched as the computer rapidly compared the new energy readings with currently known energy readings. He saw that on the left side the new reading was shown and that every other second, multiple other ones were flashing on screen. Skoodge stood just behind him rubbing his hands nervously.

"Oh, is that it?"

"Yes, apparently the entire world might've felt it."

"Do you think we're under attack!?" Skoodge asked frightfully, beginning to sweat and shake.

Zim waved him off. Under attack? Not likely. And if they were, who ever was attacking was bad at it. It was half three in the afternoon, four hours after the incident and it only lasted for thirty seconds and from what he knew so far, no form of technology was damaged or even hindered in any matter. Plus the computer would've told him.

"No, no we would've known earlier.". He then chuckled a little and then stood up from the chair with his fists against his hips "And besides who would be stupid enough to attack a planet that will soon be conquered by THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!?" he finished with a fist raised in the air.

Skoodge looked a bit relieved, but still not entirely relaxed. When he had the strange feeling, he was using the computer to look around on the internet. He was half asleep and lazily eating the food that he had and when the wave washed over him, he fell out of his chair and stayed on the ground for a few minutes, not daring to move. He thought that something was wrong with his PAK, but when he asked the computer, he didn't detect anything wrong.

"Analyzing complete: No match." the computer stated.

Zim stiffened before he turned quickly to the screen with a shocked look "WHAT!?"

Slamming his hands on the table Zim yelled at the computer "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO MATCH'? You must have at least compared it to at least over two thousand other readings and you haven't found anything similar?"

"Yep."

"IMPOSSIBLE, DO IT AGAIN." Zim shrilled at the screen.

"I better get paid for th-"

"COMPUTER!"

"Fine, fine okay, geez."

Zim slumped back down on his chair rubbing his face. No match? How can that be? The computer must've had readings of solar flares, planets exploding, meteor collisions, super novas, wormholes, black holes, THE FLORPUS! And somehow this...thing was so different that no match was found? Now him and Skoodge knew that they weren't under attack, how could anyone make a new type of energy?

"INTRUDER INCOMING." The computer suddenly warned ,causing Zim to jump and Skoodge to dive for cover underneath the table. The screen on the bottom right displayed just outside Zim's front door. Someone was on the porch wearing a dark hoodie covering their head and face and in their right hand, there was something long and metal. Using their left hand, they knocked three times on the door. Zim looked closer to the screen as Skoodge peeked up from underneath the table. Zim turned around and ran to the elevator

"WHO DARES?" he inquired loudly.

Skoodge crawled out from the table and stood up and turned to the larger center screen. The computer finished analyzing and comparing again. Still no match. But there was something else there, another display underneath the energy reading. Watching Zim go up the elevator, he turned back to the screen and pointed at the other result.

"Wha-what's that?" he asked nervously. There was silence for a moment as if his question went unheard of.

"Computer?"

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry, yeah I also managed to pick up a recording of some audio." the computer said.

Skoodge eyes widened "W-why didn't tell Zim?"

"He didn't ask."

* * *

Zim stepped out of the toilet and turned to the doors direction, noticing MiniMoose, his second assistant, a small purple ball with a face, stubby legs and a pair of antlers, already floating towards the door to answer it. Rolling his eyes, he walked under the moose and reached his hand up and pushed him away.

"My base, I'll answer it." Zim stated.

"NYAH." the small moose responded as he pounced on the wall.

Opening the door, Zim had just realized that he hadn't had his disguise on, so just when he opened it he tried to cover himself and tried to close the door. "Eh wait, I'm...NAKED!" he tried to excuse while he rubbed his hand on the ground, searching for his disguise.

"Drop the act Zim, it's only me." a familiar voice spoke from behind the half closed door, a hand reaching through to keep it from closing all the way. Zim, recognizing the voice, uncovered his face and peeked his head out from behind the door. His eyes widened in surprise, but then narrowed in suspicion.

It was Gaz, looking down at him with an impatient expression. Her hood was up hiding most of her head except her face and some of her hair. The metal thing in her hand was actually her folded up scooter. What was she doing here? Opening the door more, Zim took a stance against her.

"DIB-SISTER, HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY BASE!" Zim yelled pointing at Gaz. He looked around her and spoke again "Did Dib-stink put you up to this, WHERE IS HE?"

Rolling her eyes, she walked past Zim into the living room while saying "Shut up, he doesn't know I'm here, I came here for my own reasons."

This confused Zim further. Her own reasons? Zim is pretty sure he doesn't have anything that Gaz would want or that there is anything about him that she would need. Zim marched up to her mumbling something in his native tongue in frustration. He looked up to face her and shouted at her again.

"Who do you think you are walking into my base uninvited and expect me to give something to you?". 

Using his spider legs from his PAK, he made himself taller than Gaz so she would need to look up at him as he continued to speak. "Must I remind your inferior mind that I'm an elite soldier from the greatest empire in existence? I am not some play thing you can use when you're bored!"

He leaned in closer "Now answer Zim this, why. Are. You. Here?"

Gaz stood there, unflinching and not the least bit intimidated. Pulling her hood down and shaking her head to let her hair out, she looked back up at Zim. Still silent she was thinking of the right words to say without making herself look pathetic. Her pride wouldn't let her. Taking a deep breath she answered.

"Bother Dib." she simply said.

"Eh?" Zim lowered himself a bit and raised a brow.

"Bother Dib, try to take over the Earth, plant a mine in the local park, paint the entire school red, just get Dib's attention so he can be...loud." Gaz looked away a bit feeling slightly embarrassed.

Annoy Dib? But doesn't she?

"Doesn't Dib annoy you as well?" Zim asked, feeling suspicious.

"Yeah, yeah he does but...him not annoying me is somehow worse."

Zim put his spider legs back into his PAK and looked up at her again. How in the world can someone be more annoyed when someone isn't acting over obnoxious? This was quite peculiar.

He thought for a moment as an idea formed in his head. Perhaps he can use this to his advantage. He crossed his arms and smiled.

"What's it in for-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A scream of pure terror suddenly made itself known throughout the entire base, causing the alien and human to whip around to the toilets direction, where the lab was. Gaz turned to Zim with wide eyes.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Eh...no one."

"Master Zim, Skoodge is currently having a panic attack, he may need assistance." the computer spoke aloud.

"Skoodge?" asked Gaz, tilting her head. Was there someone else here other than Zim, GIR and the moose thing?

Zim rubbed his head in annoyance"Oh son a-SKOODGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he then exclaimed walking to the toilet and stepping inside. Standing in it, he looked at Gaz, pointed at her and said "You stay here, Zim will be with you soon."

Gaz watched him go down with a raised brow.

Stepping out of the elevator Zim looked around for Skoodge, but for some reason he couldn't see him at first. Where is he? He has to still be in here. Opening his mouth to call out his name, he was stopped when he heard whimpering and stuttering from where the monitors were. Trying to put on an angered look he marched to where he heard the sniffling Irken.

"SKOODGE, WHAT ON IRK'S NAME ARE YOU DOI-" he began, but stopped when he saw Skoodge.

Skoodge was on the ground in the fetal position, shaking. Zim walked closer, beginning to hear the panicked Irken mumbling to himself in his native language between sobs, gasps and coughs. Zim was barely out of the lab for a minute and somehow Skoodge went from an already nervous alien to a complete wreck. What just happened? Zim was less mad now and instead more hesitant.

He bent down and nudged him "Skoodge?". No answer. He did it again "Skoodge?". Again, no answer. He shook him violently this time "SKOODGE?". Finally he answered by whipping his head to face Zim, who recoiled at the sight.

Skoodge was pale and covered in sweat and tears. He was still shaking and mumbling and in a bit of a daze. It looks like he just watched the entire Irken Armada being slaughtered in front of him.

"Computer, what happened." Zim sternly spoke, not taking his eyes off Skoodge.

"Skoodge listened to the audio recording that I managed to pick up, a recording that has some connection to the energy wave." the computer informed him.

"An audio recording? From the energy wave? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME-" Zim stopped himself, looking at Skoodge more. That could've been him.

"Do you wish to listen to the recording?" the computer asked.

Zim stood in silence weighing the options before saying "No I don't think I will." perhaps it was better that the computer didn't tell him.

But...just what did Skoodge listen to to put in in such a state?

"What the?" a voice behind him spoke causing Zim to whip around in anger knowing who it was right away.

"Didn't I just tell you to stay?" he asked Gaz who was standing a few feet behind him.

* * *

"An audio recording you say?" Professor Membrane asked.

After the long 4 hour investigation, Jamison had managed to pick up some audio that played at the same time the energy wave was detected. It may be possible that the two are connected and the recording could reveal the secrets of this...ghastly event.

"Affirmative" Jamison said. "Should we listen?"

Membrane stared at the screen. Hopefully if they listened to the audio they could figure this all out and pinpoint this to something already known, just extremely rare. It was unlikely that an audio would do that however, but Membrane was accepting any chances for answers now. He hoped that he was correct.

"Yes, what's the worst that can happen?" Membrane said with a nod. When he said that, he felt dread build up within him. Why is he getting so nervous? It's just an audio...right?

"Yes Sir. Playing audio." Everyone in the room listened with intent, wonder and slight fear. Maybe it was going to be a big understanding and they can laugh about this later over lunch. Getting worked up over nothing? How childish, how-

**ASHSNJSCNKSAHGZSDSJDHJSJSHAMXKAHADAHADTYESLVJEQBCSMEGHDKIUYTFCFGHYDRFGVHBIUYGB SASKSFWEKDIWECRIKJADHWJDNJADHJWERTYTRDFVBHGFFICEAKFJMKFEUQWIFDNEVLKJHGFDSWERTYUIMNBVCDRTYUIOERYIUHKHTHOIUYTFDCVBNKLINGWSDRFVBHNPOIUHTOOIUHJKLMNHME.**

The room was dead silent. No one understood any of what they heard, but they knew it was something horrible. It was so cold. Then hot. So tense. Yet not. It was if cosmic order was crying out for help as blasphemous monsters ripped it apart, silencing it. After more seconds of stillness, the room's silence was replaced with maddening screams.

* * *

Tak was sitting down on her couch in her standard quality apartment, looking at her screen. After she ended back on Earth, she moved into a small apartment not too long away from the Skool and installed her computer system into the room she had. She managed to get the computer to print money so she could pay for rent and buy anything she needed. Ever since she attempted to take over the Earth and failed and not being able to defeat Zim in the SIR competition, she would circle around the planet watching Zim in a rather run down ship. Until, of course it was sucked into the atmosphere and she crashed leaving the ship damaged beyond repair. She had sent signals for help, but every time she did the message was ignored or an excuse was given on why aid wasn't sent to her. At first she thought she was abandoned, but she brushed that off as her being paranoid. The Tallest's wouldn't just leave her like that would they?

"Analyzing complete: No match."

Tak groaned at the results and rubbed her head. That was the third time her computer had compared this new signal with current known signals as it still came up with nothing of use. She was getting nowhere with this and she grew more impatient with each passing second. She was ready to give up, but for some abnormal reason, she was fixated on learning about this energy wave. She looked around the local news about it and it appeared that the entire world had felt it.

She stared at the screen again where it showed all the current information of the vile reading. Her computer showed the time it happened, how long it lasted and how fast it passed by Earth. Apparently the reading was somehow traveling exceedingly faster than the speed of light and it wasn't visible to the naked eye. It's mass was also unknown, but so far it was enormous. It was much larger than the Earth and possibly the sun. She shifted her eyes to the bottom of the screen where the computer had given her an option to listen to some recording that may have been connected. She wanted to, but something inside told her not to.

"Do you wish to compare the readings again, Master Tak?" her computer asked.

She waved it off "No, no, I believe that's enough."

she looked at the clock beside her to her right.

15:50

It was still early, but right now she just wanted to sleep. Rubbing her eyes she got up from the couch and walked towards her room.

"If you need me, I'll be in bed." she said to the computer.

"Affirmative."

Tak plopped down on her bed. The room was decent enough. A single sized bed, a dresser with a mirror, a bathroom (Not like she needs it) and a large closet for clot-weapons and other gadgets. Crawling under the sheets, she poked her head out and looked at the ceiling. maybe tomorrow will bring better results.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Questions and answers**

Dib was on his computer looking through social media. He must have seen dozens of videos already, on what happened earlier that morning. It appears that the entire world had felt it at the exact same time, but no one had any clue of what it could be. It became apparent that this wasn't going to give Dib any answers and it actually just gave him more questions. At first he thought this was just a regional thing and now it was a global event. He was beginning to slightly doubt himself that Zim or Tak wasn't involved, but even if they were, whatever they did didn't seem that dangerous. So far he didn't find any evidence that technology was involved or that anyone had suffered any mental or physical damage. If this was an attempt to take over the world or conquer the city, it was a rather poor attempt.

He emailed The Swollen eyeball about this a few minutes ago and they responded right away. Usually they would say 'Stop emailing us' or 'leave us alone' or 'Do this again, we will call the police', but instead here they didn't know what happened either. Not the greatest response, and his opinion it wasn't any better than another threat or insult.

Looking at the time on the bottom right of the screen it read 15:50 am. Gaz left not long before he decided to look around online.

'Out to clear my head'

That sentence never left him. Gaz rarely ever left the house. Whenever she did it was so she would go to one of three places. Skool, Bloaty's Pizza Hog and The Arcade. Whenever she went somewhere else, it wouldn't happen that much and there would be a good enough reason for her to be there. Clearing her head did not sound like a good enough reason. In fact, it didn't even sound like the reason for her leaving at all.

But why did she leave then?

Glancing down to his phone that was on his desk, he considered calling her to see if she was okay and ask where she exactly was, but he had the feeling it would be in vain. She doesn't answer the phone that much and if she was not being honest with him, she wouldn't answer the phone. If he texted her, she would leave him on 'Read'. He could call someone else however. Someone that might've had answers. Would he answer however or would work occupy him too much? Picking up his phone he went through the contacts where it read the names of people he knew and stopped at 'Dad', and then dialed it. Placing the phone next to his ear, he felt nervous calling his dad for some reason, but had just chalked it up over worry he wouldn't pick up. After two rings, he heard the other end pick up, causing him to blink in surprise. That was fast.

"He-hello, Dib?" Membrane whispered from the other end of the line. He sounded nervous.

"Uh, Dad, are you okay?" asked Dib, who was now confused.

There was silence for a few more seconds before Membrane responded "Eh, well, no. Many of my employees have experienced panic attacks and right now I am not feeling well. Many paramedics are telling me to keep my voice down as my employees are quite reactive to all noises now."

Dib placed the phone closer to his head with both hands "What? What happened to them, what happened to you?"

"I can't explain here, it's a long story. I'll be home tonight. Many of the staff are telling me to stay at home for a few days to work there and do experiments in the basement. I'll pack everything now and come home right away." Membrane said in a rush.

"Wait dad-"

"Where's you sister?"

"She's out, but dad-"

"Call her to come home."

"WAIT!"

And then he hung up. Dib sat there, feeling defeated. What just happened? This day was only growing more bizarre. Again, more questions than answers. And now he needed to call his sister with the high chance she wouldn't answer. Right now he just wanted to crawl into bed to sleep the stress off, but right now he couldn't.

Sighing he went through the contacts again, tapping on Gaz. before he did however, he reckoned that she wouldn't pick up right away just after she left, so he'll give her a few minutes and then call her.

* * *

Gaz stared down at the small and chubby Irken that was sitting in a chair with a blue blanket around him. He was still shaking and sweating, as Zim was yelling at him to explain what happened. You wouldn't need to be an expert to see that interrogating the nervous wreck was not working. Which made it all the more stranger that Zim, someone who managed to transport the entire planet to a different part of the universe, didn't see that.

"Skoodge, stop acting like a smeet and answer me at once." Zim demanded.

Skoodge could only stammer "It-it-it-I-I can't th-think-"

Zim shook him "SPEAK NORMALLY!"

Gaz sighed and rolled her eyes as she grabbed Zim by the arm and pulled him back a few meters away from Skoodge.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Zim protested as he struggled to break free from her firm grip. Dropping him down in front of her she crossed her arms and started to ask questions.

"Zim, who is he?"

Zim stood up and brushed himself off as he answered "If you must know, human, Skoodge is a fellow invader who trained alongside my magnificent self to become soldiers and invaders. In fact he conquered the first planet for Operation Impending Doom 2, and I taught him everything he knows!" he finished smugly. If he taught him 'everything he knows' then why didn't he successfully conquer Earth?

Gaz looked back at the crying Irken "And why is he here?"

"Oh, the Tallests didn't like the idea of him being the poster Irken for Operation Impending Doom 2 so they tried to kill him and discredit him so he came to me for help and I allowed him to stay in my basement." Zim answered in a casual manner.

Gaz looked back at Skoodge again, and then at Zim and repeated this for a few more times. Wait, what was this? Could this be? Did Zim have a...

"So he's your friend?" Gaz asked him.

"Eh?" Zim's smugness went away when he heard that. Did she just accuse Zim of-

"Friend, he's your friend?" Gaz asked a second time. She did. She did just accuse Zim being friend's with Skoodge. Friend? A friend? Who does she think she is?

"FRIEND!? You come into my base uninvited, ask something off of me, not even have the manners to stay where you are when told, and now you accuse me of having friends like some sort of smeet, or worse a HUMAN?" he stood up to her with an accusing finger "Who do you think you are, beast?"

"Then what is he to you?" Gaz questioned him, unfazed with Zim's attempt to appear threatening.

Zim crossed his arms "A useful idiot and nothing more. But right now as even you can see that he isn't being useful in any manner."

Gaz wasn't buying it. If Skoodge was really a useful idiot then how come she saw that Zim was generally concerned when he saw Skoodge crying and in stress? Why did he help him off the ground and place him on the chair, and why did he give him the blanket? Yeah he did put him on the chair a bit roughly and he did throw the blanket while saying 'Clean yourself up', but it seemed like he was putting on an act to make him appear insensitive to Gaz or to Skoodge. Overall he was concerned for Skoodge and he was trying to hide it. Just like Dib said. A bad actor.

Gaz thought for a moment before saying "You could not yell at him."

"Okay, now you are telling me how to behave to another Irken, KNOW YOUR PLACE, HUMAN!" Zim yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes in response "Ugh, if you want answers from him, try not to yell at him and try to be more, dare I say, nice? You won't get anything out of him like this."

Zim looked at her suspiciously "Since when did you become concerned with others 'feelings'? Don't you usually torment Dib-stink?"

"Yeah, but only because I know he can take it, and I know when not to go too far. Plus I don't make fun of him all the time and at times I do act like his sister, especially when he is really upset. This guy looks far too fragile to handle what you're throwing at him."

Zim smirked at her "HA, nice? Do you really believe that will work?"

An idea formed in Gaz's head. She remembered when she was in the living room with Zim and how he almost asked her what he would get in return if he bothered Dib. Yeah, it would be fair if she did pay him back somehow, even though in reality she would promise not to punch him or the ol classic not 'plunge him into a world of nightmare where there's no awakening'. He wouldn't accept those offers though and undoubtedly he would ask for something more in return, something she probably couldn't offer. And he knew that.

Time for some payback. She smiled. "Oh, so you can't be nice."

Zim's smirk faltered "Wat?"

"You're not able to be nice to someone so you won't attempt it. There is actually something that you're not capable of. And I thought you were the 'almighty Zim'.

Zim froze, completely stunned after what Gaz had just said. She has crossed so many lines today and now she has crossed a line she shouldn't even have been close to. She just took a jab at his pride. The most precious thing to Zim and she just attacked it. Zim was about to unleash all his built in rage and possible blast her to ash, but he stopped himself. If he got angry, she would be proven right. So he must prove her wrong.

Putting on an act, he kept his composure and acted like he wasn't affected by Gaz's remark. He put his fists on his hips and looked Gaz in the eyes and said "Very well human, I will play your little game and show you that I, The Almighty Zim, is capable of just about anything!"

He marched past her in a prideful manner before turning back to her and declaring. "PREPARE TO FEEL NOTHING BUT SHAME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"Whatever."

Zim stood in front of Skoodge who didn't look like was getting any better. He didn't even seem to notice Zim was in front of him. He did sound a bit clearer though. Zim could vaguely hear what he was saying this time, but only a couple of words. He heard 'voice', 'doom', 'cold', 'danger', and 'echo'. Zim looked back at Gaz who stayed in place this time. Narrowing his eyes at her, Gaz got the hint that he didn't want her to stare or throw him off, so she took out her Game Slave and started playing it. Well, she was actually pretending to play it and would occasionally glance back up to Zim when he wasn't looking.

He looked back at Skoodge, a bit unsure of how he was supposed to do this. How was he supposed to act nice again? The only time in his life when he treated someone with respect or with praise was the Tallests and the mechanical arm that hatched him out of his pod. Perhaps he can give similar praise or respect to Skoodge in a much more mild manner. He took a breath to prepare himself and...attempted something.

He grabbed the sniffling Ikren by the face, pulled him close and said "I respect you, Skoodge!"

Gaz stifled in a laugh while as hard as she could. She couldn't let Zim know she was toying with him. He would stop if he did. Skoodge while still shaken up finally showed a different emotion and his face was no longer a portrait of fright, but now a portrait of fright with a smear of confusion.

"Huh?"

"I said I respect you! I don't believe I have ever told you just how much I had appreciated our...companionship. I mean who wouldn't appreciate the very Irken that conquered one of the most dangerous planets known throughout the galaxies?"

Skoodge's face seemed to brighten up a bit "R-really? You really mean that?"

Gaz now looked up in surprise. Zim was actually doing it. He was somehow more convincing acting nice then he is trying to pretend to be a person or try to have casual conversation with humans. Is it easier because he is talking to another Irken like himself, is it easier because his pride is at risk, or because he doesn't have a large audience? Overall so far so good for him. it's actually entertaining to watch.

'Huh, it's working' Zim thought as he continued "Of course I do! Conquering the planet of the rat people just shows how strong and superior you are compared to fellow Irkens, I mean ever since we were both smeets you have been there with me and...for me...no matter..." Zim paused for a moment. It looked like he was having multiple flashbacks all at once.

It was true. Skoodge has always been on Zim's side. No matter what happened to him he was always stuck by Zim's side. Whenever Zim tried to escape from training Skoode was there to help him. When they were on the Hobo 13 Skoodge stayed with him no matter what. He could've left Zim and go his own way, but he never did. And how did Zim repay his loyalty? He used him as bait and as a tool. Zim never regarded Skoodge's well being. And now that Skoodge went to Zim for help when he didn't have anywhere else to go, Zim only continued to yell and scream at him when he is having a panic attack and in emotional distress.

Skoodge was always there for Zim. But when was Zim ever there for Skoodge? He couldn't remember.

Zim's PAK felt strange for a moment and his squeedlyspooch felt tight. Was this...guilt? Why was he feeling guilt? Did the human do this? Or...

No it couldn't have been his own guilt. His own ego wouldn't allow that. But then why did he-

"Zim?" Skoodge out to him, breaking him from his daze.

Zim looked back at him and asked a question someone wouldn't normally expect from him "Why...did you always help me, when I never helped you?" Even Zim was surprised about what he just said.

Gaz became much more intrigued with what was going on. She never heard Zim talk in this manner before. He sounded almost upset and confused. It was weird to hear and look at, but never less interesting.

Skoodge looked hesitant, as if he was embarrassed to ask, but he did eventually.

"Well...like me, you didn't like the system we were all under in. I was scared to do anything, but you weren't. You took a stand against the system and I guess...I admired that. And I followed ever since. You never judged me for my appearance and height, when everyone else would. You were the only one that was ever nice to me."

Gaz could not believe what she was hearing. She held her game device loosely in her hands and all of her attention was entirely on what was happening in front her. Did this Irken just say that Zim was the only one that was nice to him? If Zim was nice to him, just how bad was everyone else? Zim didn't say anything for a while. He honestly didn't know what to say. He may have been complimented in the past before, but this one sounded much more genuine. Maybe because the other compliments were given to him out of desperation to try and stop him from destroying the planet Irk more then he had already. This one wasn't out of desperation, it was out of genuine praise. Zim's PAK felt strange again and his squeedlyspooch felt...warm.

Zim still confused tired to speak but it was a bit difficult to form any words "Skoodge...I"

"Woah" Gaz whispered to herself.

CRASH!

All of them snapped to attention and looked up. It sounded like something just flew through the door into the kitchen, causing some damage. For a moment Gaz thought she heard a high pitched scream just before it.

Gaz spoke up "The hell was that?"

"GIR." Zim, Skoodge and The computer answered in unison.

The strange feeling within him had went away from GIR's Distraction. He'll ask the computer about it later after all of this is over, or at least when he is alone. He looked back to Skoodge who was still looking up. He appeared to be a lot better at the moment. Good, now it was his chance.

"Oh and Skoodge by the way."

Skoodge looked down to face him. "Yes."

"Exactly what did you hear from the recording the computer played to you? Regarding the energy wave?"

Skoodge looked stunned slightly. He grew silent and looked down in thought and his breath started to pick up. Oh no, not again.

"Skoodge?"

Skoodge started to stammer and mutter again. Zim sighed and was annoyed again. Was him acting nice all for nothing? Looks like Gaz was wrong here and-

"A voice...I heard something speak."

"What, a voice?" asked Zim. The energy wave wasn't some form of radio frequency or message so the idea of a voice being linked to the ominous wave was strange.

"What do you mean by voice?" Zim asked again.

"E-exactly that! I just heard a voice, and it was so scary!"

"Wh-what did this 'voice' say exactly, Skoodge?" Zim asked now with a quizzical look.

Skoodge paused and his expression told Zim that he wasn't sure how to answer. Did he even know? He's the one that heard it. Perhaps it was spoken in a language he didn't understand.

"I'm...I'm not sure. It was in a language I never heard before. Even now it seems a bit blurry."

Zim hummed with his finger and thumb on his chin. He looked up at the large centre screen behind Skoodge.

"Computer, do you recognize the language from the recording?" he asked.

"Negative. This language is new and isn't similar to any known languages." the computer responded. Even he sounded a bit disappointed by this fact.

Zim sighed in frustration. This had to be one of the most confusing days of his entire life. First that strange dreaded feeling affected him and the entire world, he learned the feeling came from an unknown energy wave, his enemies sibling lets herself into his house and base, she asks him of something knowing she can't payback, his...ally had a panic attack over a recording relating to the energy wave, his pride is attacked, his PAK and sqeedlyspooch felt unusual for a moments and now the computer can't even identify a noise. Right now he just wished he would wake up, because all of this seems like a dream.

Skoodge slid off of the chair with the blanket still around his shoulders. His legs were shaking and though he didn't look as bad as he did a few minutes ago it was still obvious he still needed time to recover. Unable to stand on his own two feet he used the spider legs from his PAK to stand and move.

"Sorry Zim, but I think I may need to lay down on the couch for a while. And maybe have a snack." He walked past Zim for a few steps before looking back at him with a small smile. "Oh, and thank you for complimenting me. I really needed that."

Zim watched Skoodge go up the elevator and continued to stare even when it was out of site. He looked back down and flinched when he made eye contact with Gaz. He nearly forgot she was there. Wait, she was looking right at him. Was she...was she watching?

"Were you watching?" Zim pointed at Gaz.

"...yeah."

Zim growled in frustration. The nerve of this human, honestly. His anger suddenly left him as it seemed he just realized some. A confident smile stretched across his face as he put his fists on his hips. He walked up to Gaz with his smugness basically dripping off of him. Gaz was confused for a moment, but she then realized why Zim was acting so proud.

"Well it looks like The Almighty Zim is capable of anything!"

Gaz shrugged her shoulders "Yeah, I guess you are."

"HAHAHA, feeling embarrassed yet human? Do you feel the shame running throughout your very being!?" said Zim pointing at her with pride and ego. He seemed confident with his question. Too confident.

Boi she 'bout to do it.

"Not really. What I saw was actually kinda cute."

Boi, she done did it.

Zim became stiff and his finger snapped back so he could form a fist. His left eye twitched and he started to shake. Gaz, although wasn't scared, took a few steps back in caution. The elevator behind her opened and made a 'ding' noise. The computer spoke up.

"You should probably run."

Gaz looked back at Zim who looked to be seconds away from literally exploding with anger. She wasn't that afraid however, and her right hand was clenched and one right foot was behind her, readying her to make a run for it or pummel the little alien. But maybe she could end this without violence or legging it. She wants to be on his good side for the time being.

"But...you did prove me wrong. To be honest I'm kinda impressed you can give sincere compliments. And I wasn't expecting for him to compliment you back and-

* Insert generic ringtone *

Gaz took her right phone from her pocket and saw that Dib was ringing her. Looking back at Zim she saw that he wasn't shaking and his eye wasn't twitching, but he was still in the same pose. She shrugged and answered her phone.

"Dib?"

"Gaz, where are you, dad called and he wants you to come home right away."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, something at work? He said he might say home for a few days."

Gaz's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, but he sounded urgent over the phone, it could be serious just...come home."

"* sigh * Okay, okay, I'm coming."

"Good. Wait, where are you-"

Gaz hung up on him and put her phone back into her pocket. She looked at Zim again who stayed in the same pose. She walked into the elevator, but turned to face Zim. Maybe she could pay him back. Well, here goes nothing.

"Oh, and Zim, if you do bother Dib, maybe I can show you more ways of acting like a normal human."

Zim said nothing back. He resembled a statue in this state and Gaz was wondering if he even heard her. She was about to say it again, but stopped when she figured that the computer would remind him later. When the elevator doors closed, Gaz let out a tired sigh. She still can't believe she went to Zim of all people or aliens, for aid. It's been a long day and right now she just wanted to get home, play some games and order some Bloaty's pizza. Pizza does sound good right about now. She'll order it when her father comes back home.

Stepping out of the toilet, she looked into the kitchen to GIR head first into the microwave, singing quietly to himself, with the table and chairs flipped over. Him being quiet was off character for him. Must be the microwave messing with his head. She should leave now before he gets out and offers her food or forces her to dance again like he did when her Dib and Zim were trying to stop Tak. She shuddered at that memory. Walking towards the front door, she glanced at Skoodge who was on his side facing the TV that was still off.

Picking up her scooter that she left by the door, she unfolded it and opened the front door. She turned around for the last time before leaving and it seemed Skoodge didn't seem to notice her and GIR was starting to become loose. Closing the door behind her, she got on her scooter and went down the path.

In the house, Skoodge glanced up towards the door then to the TV, but suddenly sat up to face the door. Was...there a human here?

Zim stood perfectly still in the lab. He slowly started to relax and keep his composure.

It seems he worked on his sporadic and explosive outbursts.

Zim then yelled in frustration, and started to blast randomly around his lab, causing a lot of damage.

Hm, seems not.

* * *

Dib heard Gaz walk through the front door and rushed down stairs. She looked okay so far, but he wouldn't know until he talked to her. Not even letting a second pass after she closed the door, he let all the questions come out of him.

"Gaz, where were you, are you okay, did dad call you, did I ask where you were ?"

Dib continued to ramble on with questions, standing up close and personal to his sister. Gaz sighed, ignoring him and walked over to the couch and pulling out her Game Slave 4 and started to play it. She glanced up for a second and saw Dib standing in front of her. He had a frown and his arms were crossed. Pausing the game she spoke to him.

"What is it?"

"Where were you? Where did you go?"

"I went out to clear my head."

Dib shook his "I don't think you did. Since when did you ever go out to clear your head. You play games or watch TV to distract yourself, not leave the house?"

Gaz was getting irritated "Does it matter?"

"Yes it does actually. The longer you don't answer, the more I'm going to presume you were somewhere you shouldn't." Dib stated.

Gaz rolled her eyes and sighed heavily "Well if you must know, I was at Zims."

Dib's eyes nearly exploded out of his head. "WHAT? Why were you at his house? He's the enemy, Gaz!"

Gaz already had an excuse ready. "I was making sure that he was the one that made the noise or not. Turns out he isn't."

"Okay, but why? You rarely care on what Zim does or does not do, why did you have to see if he did it?" Dib asked her more confused now.

Oh, that was it. He was wondering why she had taken a sudden interest in Zim, especially how this whole thing was seemingly harmless and wouldn't affect her life. Gaz answered him, already prepared.

"That thing today distracted me from playing my game. The next console is coming out in five days and I want to be at my best. That thing was keeping me from being at my best, so I wanted to make Zim pay if he was the source of distraction. Turns out he's not, now I'm here."

Dib looked at her suspiciously "Did he do anything to you, you're not hurt are you!?"

"C'mon Dib, even Zim knows that would be a stupid idea."

Dib, though still unsure about the whole situation, agreed with her. The only two people on this whole Earth that would be daring enough to stand up against Gaz would be their father, Professor Membrane, and himself to a certain extent. Oh, but there was also Clembrane, but he went to the amazon two years ago for some sort of 'spiritual pudding voyage' or something like that. Despite Dib being older by two years, he would sometimes feel like the younger sibling, fearing the older siblings wrath. It was almost a universal thing that everyone who knew Gaz agreed on. Don't push her buttons. Dib still remembers the last time someone tried to at school a year ago. That strange nun student tried to accuse Gaz of demon worship during lunch one time. God. He never knew a book would be used as a weapon in such a manner.

"Well...if you need me I'll be in my room."

Gaz hummed in response as she got back onto her Game Slave.

* * *

After one hour had passed, Dib still couldn't find anything on his computer and he was growing frustrated. His father would be home soon and he would be able to talk to him there, and that was the only thing that kept him from going to bed early. The thought of Gaz being alone with Zim still bothered him. Before she told him that she was unharmed, he feared the worst when she told him she was at the enemy's turf, despite not having a scratch on her.

Hearing the front door open and his father declaring 'I'm home' he quickly ran down stairs and was just about to greet his father with a hug until he saw him. There were two things that kept him from embracing his father. The first was that his hands were full of paper, briefcases and empty beakers and he was having trouble balancing everything. Trying to hug him here would be difficult and it could cause glass to fall and break. The second was the state his father was in. Despite wearing large goggles and having a good part of face obscured by his collar, he could somehow tell that the expression he had was grim.

Dib thought for a moment, wondering why his father had such a look. He then remembered how he learned that the entire world had felt the same thing around half eleven that morning. Maybe his father felt it as well and he tried to investigate it-

Did he...find something?

"Hey, dad." Dib finally greeted nervously.

"Hello, son. Uh, give me just a moment and I'll place these somewhere." Despite looking quite gloom, his voice was still loud and charismatic. Dib felt a bit relieved by this, but still wasn't sure if all was clear. Yeah, his father looked like crap, but his voice hasn't changed his melody. Then again, Dib cannot remember if he ever heard his father have a different tone of voice. He wondered if he could even change it at all.

He watched his father walk past him on his way to the basement. He then turned his attention to Gaz who was still on the couch. She was playing her game gain, but instead of being slower and sloppier, her fingers were fast and rhythmic. It looked like she was back in the zone again. Walking over to her to sit on the couch, she lifted her head up to face him.

"Was that dad back?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Gaz said as she paused her game and then pulled her phone to order pizza. Before she had the chance to call them however, her father called out to her.

"Now hold on just a minute, Gaz. I would like to talk to both of you."

Membrane who was now free-handed, stood in front of the couch facing both of them. His hands were clasped together and his face was downcast. Both Dib and Gaz could feel the rising tension in the room and the stress their father was in. Gaz placed the game device beside her to her right and scratched her neck nervously.

"Tell me children" He began "Did you notice anything peculiar around half eleven in the morning?" Dib and Gaz's eyes widened a little when he asked this. They both looked at each other and then to Membrane. They both nodded.

He looked off to his side for a moment, looking slightly nervous. "And did you...hear anything around that time?"

"Hear anything? You mean a noise?" Dib asked, tilting his head to the side. He didn't remember finding anything about a noise relating to the strange event. Did his father discover some sort of noise? He glanced at Gaz for a moment and noticed that she looked slightly nervous. Why was she nervous? Did something happen at...Zims...

Wait.

Wait, hold on. Zim's technology is far superior to Membranes. If his father found some sort of noise relating to the event, undoubtedly Zim would also find something similar if he looked into it. And Gaz was at Zim's house. And now when a 'noise' was mentioned, Gaz looked nervous. Does...she know about this? Now he knows that Gaz wasn't being completely honest with him. What hasn't she told him?

"Yes a noise." Membrane continued "You two haven't heard any sort of noise, have you."

"No we haven't." Dib stated while turning his head slightly to Gaz. He turned back to Membrane again and said "What happened at work today, dad?"

Membrane paused for a moment before answering "Today at work I had felt rather strange. It was like I was terrified for a moment, but unusually calm. I thought there was a gas leak for a moment or that I was forgetting anything important, but it turned out there was a strange energy wave that affected the world's population. Humans, animals, even plants. When I was shown the strange readings of the wave, my team and I had done a four hour investigation. We have...discovered...an awful noise that was connected to the energy wave. We listened to it and..."

He stopped talking for a second and that only made Dib start to worry and Gaz to shift uncomfortably in her seat. He continued.

"My entire team went insane. Panic attacks left and right and it took multiple paramedics to help them. I wasn't that right in the head either, but my mind was and is far stronger than theirs. But I may need to rest for a few days and continue my work a bit slower than usual. I have been told to have a check up in a few days to see how I am recovering."

Dib and Gaz looked at each other in concern. Membrane sighed a little realizing that he had just gotten them worried. To comfort them he bent down on one knee and placed his hands on each of their shoulders, looking at them both.

"By the expressions of your faces I can tell that both of you are concerned. There is no need to worry about me children. I haven't experienced any panic attacks and even the paramedics said that I was best off compared to everyone else. Just give me time to rest and I'll be fine." He stood back up again with his left fist on his hip and pointing in the air with his right "After I'm recovered I'll be back to work again and find the explanation of this conundrum, IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE! And for my health."

He walked to the direction of the basement again (Just imagine him going to the kitchen, I don't know where it is), but stopped and turned when Dib called out to him.

"Um, dad, if you don't mind me asking, what was the noise exactly?

Membrane held his hands behind and contemplated for a moment. The silence that fell into the room once Dib asked his question was slowly starting to make him regret asking. "Well the noise was...strange to say the least, it was almost like a-

"Voice?"

Membrane and Dib both looked at Gaz, whose eyes were wide and she sweated a little.

'Shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that!' Gaz thought while she was thinking of an excuse as to why she just blurted out there.

"Yes. It was a voice,but...no it sounded like voices. Thousands of voices, all speaking in unison with different tones and volumes." Membrane said with a hint of fear and passion. Madness. He then looked at her confused "Wait, how did you know that, Gaz?"

"Uh, just a shot in the dark?" Gaz said, trying to sound and look convincing. Dib and Membrane still looked at her. They didn't look entirely convinced. Trying to change to subject, she pulled out her phone again

"Can I order Bloaty's now?"

The distraction seemed to work as Membrane nodded

"Of course you can, go ahead!". He then turned around and walked out of the living room and to the basement. As Gaz was ordering the pizza, she didn't seem to notice Dib who was looking at her. The distraction didn't work on him and he wanted some answers off of her, but he'll have to wait for that. He knows Gaz would want to just stop talking about it so right now wasn't the best time.

Tomorrow perhaps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The red eye in the black sky**.

After Zim's little rampage in his lab, he sat slumped on his chair staring at the ceiling. He can't remember the last time he had let his anger out like that, and he wished that he had gone outside to a remote area and do it here. But he didn't, and now he had damaged equipment and the computer was having problems as well. Great, now he needed to fix the computer so it could fix everything else. The only sound he could hear were the sparks of wires of broken machines and damaged walls, the slight hum the computer gave off and GIR watching the TV on full blast. It looked like Skoodge wasn't going to get the rest that he wanted.

Today was definitely one of the most frustrating and exhausting days of Zim's life. He honestly would trade this day with any other day. A day working under Sizz-lorr? Maybe. Yesterday? Definitely. The day when he got caught in the rain? At least the pain of water wears off eventually. Turning his head to his right to face the screen, he saw that the current time was seven o'clock. It was just over three hours since the human left. He must have lounged on the chair longer than he thought.

'Cute'

Zim cringed at the word. Anything being cute was frowned upon in the Irken Empire. As a race produced for the art of warfare and to instill the rule of 'die or obey' throughout countless planets, the concept of being cute or anything that may hold kinship with being cute was a sign of weakness. You were seen as a disgrace if you were weak. Or even worse a defective one. And defectives were terminated as they are seen as useless. Zim remembered when he was on trial a few years ago. There had to be something wrong with the control brains as they were close to calling him a defective. How could someone as great as him be defective? If the trial happened now and the memory of him being called cute or doing something cute was displayed for everyone to see, his fate would be sealed. Gaz might as well told him to kill himself. It would be her fault. He wasn't cute, but being called cute was enough for punishment.

He thought that he should get the computer fixed soon so it could look at his PAK to see if anything was wrong. The 'guilt' feeling that he had never left his mind. He still believed that there must be a problem with his PAK that gave him that feeling. Why should he feel guilty? And why did he ask Skoodge that question? He already knew Skoodge admired him and couldn't take care of himself. He needed Zim just to survive. But he still asked for some reas-

"Uh." Zim groaned in frustration. Perhaps the energy wave is doing this. Yeah, that has to be it. Picking himself up from the chair. He looked around the lab and more specifically the damaged areas. Usually this type of damage wouldn't take long for Zim to fix, but it might take longer tonight due to the state he was in. Sighing, he pulled the tools he needed from his PAK and got to work.

Dib sat on top of his roof staring into the night sky. It was the last season of the year, and the winter snow was slowly falling from the night sky and was beginning to cover the ground. Spending time outside during the night so many times had helped Dib get used to the cold and his coat made it just that much easier. Staring into the black plain of stars and planets, he remembered when he first started to do this. Ever since he saw that movie about aliens when he was five years old, he became infatuated with all things sci-fi and supernatural. His father would get protective any time he found Dib on the roof, but slowly became less angsty when it became obvious Dib was responsible with what he was doing as he got older.

Using the high-tech telescope that his father gave him he looked into space. Though it was only two and a half foot long it was just as powerful as a giant Magellan telescope. He can twist sections of the telescope to change its focus and can look further than most people. Slowly he turned to his left, right, up, down, diagonal, all directions searching for something. Maybe if he tried he could find what ever made that energy wave. He doubted it however.

Sighing, he was prepared to go back into the house and go to bed early. He needed the rest right now. Hell, everyone on Earth needed it. Before he got up however, he decided to give it one more shot. Looking around again he didn't see anything new, but that didn't stop him from admiring the beauty of space. It was so vast and full of colours mixed together but also separated. It was almost like a work of art. The stars, of black space, the distant galaxies, that red-

Wait what was that?

Dib saw something in the distance. It looked like a red dot. It wasn't a star, it wasn't a planet, it actually looked out of place. Twisting the handle of the telescope to strengthen the focus he zoomed in on what he was looking at. Was this a red sun he was looking at or a meteor that's strangely coloured...red...

What?

What!?

What is that!?

Dib sat there completely frozen. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. He held his breath. He didn't blink and couldn't breath. Dib right now was staring at something impossible. It was an...eye. A massive blood red eye with a pinpoint pupil that was darker then the space it was surrounded by. The longer he stared the more he saw. He saw the red river flowing out from it and somehow feel the heat and the intense aura it was given off was so great everything started to feel heavier to Dib. Even reality and cosmic order seemed to bend around it. And it was...looking...right at him.

For a split second, multiple incomprehensible images flashed before his eyes and he jumped back with a yelp, nearly dropping his telescope of the roof. He looked into the sky again without the telescope this time, breathing heavily. He slowly steadied his breath as he carefully, but shakily stood up. Dib had no idea what he was supposed to make of what he saw. Usually when Dib saw something out of the ordinary it excited him. He wanted to be a recognized cryptic investigator so when he noticed something strange it was almost his duty to pick it apart and look into it with great detail. But here it felt like he saw something he wasn't supposed to see. Something that wasn't supposed to exist.

Perhaps his father was right. He was going insane or was insane already. This was the second time he saw himself like his. He started to almost believe he was mad last February when he...thought that...

Dib frowned and shook his head a little. That was an unpleasant memory that he did not want to go back to. He already talked to his father about it so he didn't need to worry about being...wrong in some way. But still he was still bothered by it from time to time, even though he shouldn't worry about.

He was about to try and search for the eye again, but decided against it. He didn't think he would be able to look at again and still hold onto his sanity. Just what was that? How did he just randomly see a massive eye in the obscure plane of space? Was it some sort of giant space monster? Was it a space anomaly that only looked like an eye? Or was it an illusion, a product of his own madness he was starting to believe?

He looked down at his telescope which he gripped tightly in his right hand. He was glad he didn't drop it off the roof. This was expensive and it took a full year for his father to make and it might have been the best present he could ask for.

Letting out a long yawn he climbed down off the roof and into his bedroom window. After changing into his pajamas, setting his alarm clock off for half seven in the morning and placing his glasses on his night stand, he crawled into bed and closed his eyes. Already feeling tired he fell asleep rather quickly. Good start for the night so far.

However just as he fell asleep wash over him, he thought he heard a distant noise. It was unfamiliar to him and faint but still loud enough to get his attention. It almost sounded like a pulse of some sort. Opening his eyes he expected to be facing his night stand, but was surprised to see that he was standing in a white void that stretched on forever.

How did he-how did he get here? Looking around in confusion, he was starting to get scared. Turning around ready to face more of the everlasting space, he only saw a grey stone corridor. Dib for some reason found himself in a dead end of a hallway. What is-oh. Oh, he's dreaming. It feels so real though. Is Zim doing this? It has to be him.

Looking up he tried to yell Zim's name, but found that he couldn't speak. In fact he couldn't hear anything. Not even his breath. Deciding to play along with Zim's game, he walked down the corridor. He looked at the walls and saw that there were scorch marks all along them, but as he looked closer he noticed that the marks were in the shapes of strange creatures. A lot of them looked like bizarre dragon-like creatures, others appeared to be abominable crustacean and monstrous beasts. Many of them in fact looked like they were a combination of them. Dragons with crab legs, birds with snake heads and spiders with wolf teeth and other fusions. Many of them just simply resembled ghastly mutated creatures with distorted bodies.

As he continued down the hallway he noticed that all of the creatures, animals or whatever they were all seemed to be laughing, screaming and roaring in ecstasy and unbridled rage. He also saw that they were all going in the same direction. Opposite where Dib was going so he was heading down where they were. He eventually met the end of the hallway where he could turn right.

After a few minutes or so he met the end of that hallway and turned left, but after a few steps he was met with a flight of stairs. As he went up, Dib was getting more and more confused. What exactly was Zim doing to him? Was this an attempt of a nightmare or just is he trying to mess with him? Or was Zim not even involved here? As he reached the top of the stairs he took a big step, but when he lowered his foot, he fell forward. Facing down he saw that there was a five foot drop. He fell on his side on the hard concrete floor, and cringed at the pain. Getting up, he rubbed his right arm and looked forward to seeing another hallway. But this one was strange. Like the other ones it was square shaped, but this one seemed to be twisting. The marks on the walls helped him distinguish the floor to the walls and ceiling. After taking a few steps he noticed that he wasn't losing his balance when everything was starting to tilt. After a few more steps he was standing completely horizontal to where he was, but it felt like he wasn't. Why was he dreaming of a hallway where gravity seems to shift?

After what felt like twenty minutes, Dib had walked down multiple hallways, up and down stairs, managing to catch himself when he found more drops, and other twisting corridors. At times he would walk down corridors that went straight down or straight up and even angles but the square shape never changed. He was starting to get fed up with all of it and just wanted to wake up. He looked at the walls again trying to figure out what he was looking at. He did not recognize the creatures from anything. Sure, he has seen depictions of dragons and other monsters, but these ones seemed new to him.

Paying attention to the walls he suddenly felt himself drop again, but instead of a five foot drop, he looked in horror to find that he could no longer see the bottom. Even the hole was suddenly twenty feet across.

As he fell, the walls around him lit up and he could see all of the marks looking at him, mocking him and reaching out to him as if they wanted to rip him apart. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. Just before he hit the ground, he saw the last scorch mark.

This one was far larger than the others. It was a dinosaur-like head with hundreds of teeth and multiple eyes and coming from the open mouth was all of the creatures. Whatever this thing was, it was the source of all of the abominations he saw. This demon spat all of them out.

As Dib was just inches away from the ground, the red eye he saw in the sky appeared again in his vision, and the same images flashed before. This time he heard a noise that was almost deafening.

**FGHKMNBGDUKCHUK SPGVHNUGHVUHGLHVUGRHUGHUHTFGHUUIGGYEADFGHYTRDDCXVVDTDVYDVDYYGHGBKLMYGYGYGYGYYUFUERTYHBVFTYTEBCREWAZAWEDFRRYHGFYKOIUYTFVBKIUHORHU**

Dib jolted up in his bed with a gasp. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He looked around in panic expecting something to jump out at him or standing there to greet him with gruesome intentions. As he was finding his bearings, he realized that he was the only person in the room. After he sat there for a few minutes, he eventually steadied his breath and closed his eyes for a second.

He never had a dream like that and he wished he never did again. He didn't know why he dreamed of walking through a series of corridors that distort physics, bend gravity and with markings of horrible demons. It was as if all sense of reality to him was upset. The head of the last creature and that accursed eye got to him more than the others depictions, but the noise. That ghastly noise got to him the most. No...that voice.

"DIB, WAKE UP!"

"DIB, WAKE UP!"

His alarm clock went off startling Dib, making him clutch his quilt tightly and stare wide eyed at it. Realizing what it was, he sighed and pressed the button on top to stop it. Putting on his glasses, he sat on the edge of the bed, taking his time to find his bearings and peace of mind. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he stood up and left his room to go to the bathroom.

After washing himself off and getting changed into his clothes, he went down stairs into the kitchen where Gaz and Membrane were already there eating breakfast. He sat down on his chair beside Gaz where food was already left out for him and he rested his forehead on his hands. He let out a tired groan, getting Membranes attention.

"Are you well, son?" Membrane asked him.

Dib looked up at him with half lidded eyes "Not really. Had a weird and kinda scary dream last night."

"Oh, what was it about?" his father asked.

Dib was a bit hesitant to answer as he didn't want to worry his father, but it felt like he should be honest. However, due to the atypical nature of his dream he needed to try and sound comprehensible. After deciding the right words to use in his head, he answered his father.

"I was...I was walking through multiple hallways or just one continuous hallway that kept on bending and turning. It-it was going left, right, up, down and diagonal but never lost its shape."

Membrane rubbed his chin with his finger and nodded "Okay, what else was in this dream of yours?"

Dib continued, but was still hesitant "The walls were decorated with marks on them. Weird creatures I've never seen before. It was almost like they were watching me and laughing. Some looked like they wanted to...kill me."

Membrane had his hands together on the table and leaned forward to Dib. Even Gaz by this point was listening.

"Is that all?" Membrane asked.

Dib didn't answer and sat there for a few moments. His face became disturbed as he remembered the last few seconds of his dreadful night. Membrane and Gaz both looked at each other due to Dib's sudden silence. It must have been a bad dream, for even Dib who is usually fearless looked as if he didn't want to continue. Membrane put his right hand up just about to inform Dib he didn't have to say anything else, but before he could his son finally spoke again.

"I fell suddenly down a pit. The marks on the walls became even more evil looking. At the bottom of the pit there was a mark of one large head with multiple eyes and all of the creatures seemed to come from it's open mouth."

His father and sister glanced at each other again with slight confused expressions. This dream did sound quite disturbing to have. Maybe he should take some sort of break of his paranormal hobbies. They're giving him nightmares now. Dib gulped before he continued

"Just before I hit the ground..."

Membrane tried to speak up but Dib interrupted him, speaking rapidly. "Dib-"

"There was an eye. A big, red eye. It flashed before me with multiple other images. I-I don't know what they were. And when it happened I heard-I heard a noise-a voice! And -" Membrane put his hands up

"Dib, Dib relax my son- wait, you heard a voice?"

"...yeah." Dib quietly replied.

Gaz began to grow nervous and clenched her fists, bringing them to her side to try and hide them. Membrane sighed a little and rubbed his head, with his brow furrowing. "Oh dear, it appears that I have worried you. I have given you nightmares now. I'm sorry son."

Dib shook his head "No, it's not your fault. Dad. I just usually look into things a bit too deep and dream of them. Hell, last night I thought I saw a...big red eye. In the sky. And I dreamt of it."

"Ah, you probably saw something else that looked like an eye. This entire dilemma has appeared to have spooked you son." said Membrane, waving him off.

Dib wanted to believe that it was an illusion or his imagination playing tricks on him due to the strange occurrence yesterday, but he knew that what he saw was looking back at him. Or at least in his direction and Dib just happened to be there. He hoped it was the latter.

After finishing his breakfast, Dib went to the bathroom again, but this time stared into the mirror. He just realized that he still looked tired as his complexion wasn't the best. He already washed his face so he'll just need to deal with it for the rest of the day. As he turned, he accidentally bumped his right arm into the door and winced at the sudden pain he felt. Rubbing his right arm he thought why his arm hurt so much. He didn't hurt it this morning and he was sure he didn't hurt it yesterday or the day before so why-

He remembered his dream.

Quickly taking off his jacket and pulling up his sleeve, he checked his arm. His eyes winded and a gasp left his mouth as he saw that his right arm was bruised. The same part of his arm from when he fell over in his dream. He shuddered as a horrible reality became apparent to him. If what he dreamt affected him in real life, what would've happened if he didn't wake up at the end? Maybe he should set his alarm off at early times just to be safe. Next he might not wake up. Ever again.

He rubbed his face in frustration. Yesterday, he hoped that today would be easier, but now everything is becoming even more confusing. First the event, his sibling being at the house of the enemy, his father discovering a noise that caused his team to go mad, the possibility of his sibling knowing of the noise and not telling him, the eye in the sky and now a dream that was too life like for him.

"Dib, you coming?" Gaz called from down stairs.

"Coming now."

After getting his bag, he met with his sister at the door, who was on her Game Slave, again playing rapidly. Opening the front door and letting his sister walk out first, he turned around and faced the kitchen's direction. Or more specifically, the basement's direction.

"BYE, DAD" Dib declared.

"Goodbye, children. Have fun at School." he heard his father call back.

Closing the door behind him, Dib jogged up to Gaz and resumed back to walking pace. As he walked beside Gaz, he kept glancing at her and tried to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say. What happened yesterday hadn't left him. He had a strong prediction that it wasn't a shot in the dark' that made her guess or know it was a voice their father heard. And even if it was a lucky guess, his feeling of her having prior knowledge of a harrowing noise was almost certain. It would explain why she was nervous when a 'noise' was mentioned regarding the energy wave. But how would she know? She was at Zim's and he would've definitely discovered anything first before their father. Since she was there, she might've known something of a 'noise'.

He almost laughed at the memory of her telling him why she was there. This was the first time she went to Zim's for her own gain. He wondered if she interrogated him, like grabbing him the by collar or standing over him, demanding is he was the one that caused the noise-

Wait. What did she say to him exactly?

**"I was making sure that he was the one that made the noise or not. Turns out he isn't."**

She said noise. SHE SAID NOISE!

Dib's eye's winded. He stopped in his tracks and for a few seconds didn't say anything. His mouth was agape as thoughts were racing through his mind. How didn't he notice? She didn't even notice. She lied to him. She exposed herself and only now he realized it.

"You knew." he let out.

Gaz only now noticing Dib stopped walking, pulled her attention away from her game and turned to face him, who was now ten feet away. "What?" she asked.

He walked towards up with an accusing finger "You knew of the noise before Dad told you. "

"What? No I haven't." Gaz replied.

"Yes you have. Yesterday you said that you went to Zim's house to see if he caused the 'noise' not the 'disturbance' or 'weird thing', 'noise'. That's what you said!"

He stood up close to Gaz, still pointing at her. Gaz seemed confused for a second until her face had a look of realization as well. She looked down with widened eyes and slowly started to sweat. But her face shifted from the realization of being caught, to frustration. Throwing her head back, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, fine! Yes, when I was at Zim's house I learned of the noise. And before you ask, yes I knew it was a voice as well!"

"How did you-"

"His computer told me. Or well, us."

Dib started to ask questions again, as this still wasn't making much sense to him "And Zim just let you hear all of this?"

Gaz shook her head "No, I let myself in and stayed even after he told me to leave. He kinda just gave up on me leaving. Besides, his friend's little panic attack distracted him."

"Friend?" Dib asked, cocking his head.

"I'll explain later. Come on we'll be late for Skool." Gaz stated as she walked off.

Dib watched her walk by herself for a moment with narrow eyes. After a while he eventually followed her. Who was this 'friend'? GIR? If so, why didn't she say so? Mini Moose? Same thing with GIR. Was there someone else there he didn't know about? Great, now there is a third alien or diabolic invention he needed to deal with to save the Earth.

Zim sat with his back turned to a smaller scream with cables connecting him to his PAK and the computer's main hard-drive, hidden behind the wall. He was in his kitchen with the screen coming out of the wall. Over the past few years, Zim had found it bothersome that he needed to travel down to his lab for any time he needed to analyze his PAK or work on inventions so he updated his house, so that if he needed anything, the house can simply provide him with tools or other essentials no matter where he was.

"Did you find anything, computer?" Zim asked with boredom in his voice.

"Affirmative. It appears that your shell and PAK seemed to almost be working against each other during your conversation with Skoodge. More specifically at the time when you had your 'guilt' feeling." the computer answered.

"So it was the PAK that made me feel guilty." Zim sneered, putting emphasis on the work 'guilt'. Just before he was going to tell the computer to fix it or modify it, it spoke again.

"No it wasn't your PAK that made you feel guilty. It was yourself."

Zim looked up "What? Myself?"

"Yes. It appears you had an emotion that went against your PAKs programming, so it tried to suppress it."

Zim stood up from his chair with the cables still attached to him. He turned his head to look at his PAK and then to the ceiling again. "Are you saying that I felt guilty and it hasn't some weird glitch with the PAK?"

"Affirmative." the computer responded. Zim shook his head

"No that cannot be it. Analyze my PAK again."

"You're going to be late for Skool."

"Eh?" Zim looked at the clock and saw that it was ten to seven. Skool would start in ten minutes and another check up with his PAK would take too long. The last thing he needed right now was a lecture from Ms. Bitters for being late for class. Grunting, he detached his PAK from the cables in the wall and walked towards the front door where a defeated Skoodge was on the couch on his side and GIR sitting on top of him.

At the door, three mechanical arms came down to put on his disguise and give him his bag. As he opened the door, he turned to GIR.

"GIR, watch the base while I'm gone. Skoodge, you do the same." Zim told them.

GIR didn't respond and continued to stare at the TV where his Monkey show was playing. Skoodge did respond, but he just murmured "Okay." He still didn't get the rest he wanted and it seems he gave up. Maybe if GIR got off of him he can retreat into the lab and find somewhere to sleep there. Zim didn't need to repeat to himself, he knew GIR had heard him.

Closing the door behind him, he made his way down to the Skool. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel if he encountered Gaz again today. He remembered what she wanted off of him. And what she will repay him with. Teach him on being human? He already has most of the world's population fooled, and those who can see through his disguise are seen as mad. He didn't need her help. But...what is the harm of blending a bit more? It might be useful to him. All he needs to do is annoy Dib more than usual so he can be 'loud' and she will show him how to disguise himself better. He already enjoys bothering Dib so this will benefit him more than Gaz. Once he is more convincing he can get away with more dastardly schemes and take over Earth.

Maybe after all of this he can keep her as his own personal slave or if her fate is sealed, he'll make her demise quick and painless. It's the least he can do. He wouldn't allow her freedom either way. She didn't listen to him when told to stay in the house and she also attacked his pride. He also betted that it was her that made him feel guilty. She is the sibling of Dib, who had his own gadgets, who's to say she didn't tamper with his PAK when he had his back turned. Made him fell things he wasn't supposed to have and then called him 'cute' because of it. Mocking him. A sly grin stretched across his face.

Tak was going through her locker, taking out the books she needed and putting in the books she didn't need for the first few classes. She was usually one of the first students to show up at the Skool early, to put on the mask of a good student. It is working so far as she would get top of the class regularly and most of the teachers liked her and the others tolerated her more than others.

Since she was one the first to arrive and did usually stay near the lockers before class started she saw most the students that walked through the front doors. Many of them seemed fine, but others had similar expressions to what they had yesterday morning during that accursed incident.

She hadn't forgotten about it as well. It still bothered her. Her computer hadn't found anything else connecting the energy wave, other than it was even larger than originally imagined. She still hasn't listened to the recording. She still didn't trust it. Maybe she could capture someone and get her computer to play it to them when she left the room. If they appear to be fine, she'll listen to it herself, but if they're not, she'll get the computer to describe the noise.

As she finished up with her locker, she picked up her bag and turned to go to her class, but stopped when she heard the front doors open. Turning to see who it was, her eyes narrowed to see it was the Membrane siblings. Her focus was more on Dib as they made eye contact. When she returned to Earth or more specially, Skool the tension between her and the human, was heavy. She did trick him after all into believing she was human or even a friend. She was willing to bet that he might've had a crush on her. That possibility amused her. Humans were too easy sometimes. If only she didn't feel a little bad for doing it. That would have been going too far, even the Tallests would not like that. She didn't want to admit it, but she did enjoy her time with Dib.

Yeah, it was because of their mutual hatred towards Zim and she did find his fascination with the supernatural and sci-fi interesting. If he did survive her scheme of turning the planet into a large snack box, he might've been a good pet or servant. Maybe over time he would've liked it as well. She wouldn't know what to do to Gaz if she lived. The thought of that did make her back tingle a little for some reason.

"Good morning, Dib." she snidely greeted.

"Tak." Dib responded, with annoyance.

"Dib-human." Zim said as he walked through the doors just behind them.

"Zim." Dib responded with an equal amount of venom in his voice.

The Irken scoffed back before he turned his attention to the other alien in the hallway "Tak."

Tak glared at the shorter Irken"Zim."

Zim narrowed his eyes as he had a stare down with Dib and Tak. He only took his eyes off of them as he noticed Gaz standing beside his nemesis. He as still annoyed by her instrusion and insult. "...Gaz."

"Huh?" the teenage girl looked up from her console.

Tak looked towards her and furrowed her brow. Tak hasn't forgotten that the she had also helped Zim foiling her plans. "Gaz."

"What?" Gaz spoke in confusion, looking back and forth between the Irkens.

While the four, including the confused Gaz, were having their stare down, a fifth ginger haired individual had tried to join in "KEE-"

"GO AWAY KEEF!" Zim, Dib and Tak yelled back at him before he could even finish.

Keef immediately retreated with his hands tucked in "Okay, sorry."

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG.

"DAMMIT!" everyone in the hallway shouted at the screech of the Skool late bell.

The four or five including Keef all jogged down to their classrooms before their teachers would get a chance to yell at them for being late. Today was already stressful. Please, Lord let it get better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Incoming danger.**

Trying to push past each other, and walking over and on top of Keef, Zim, Dib and Tak rushed to their seats before Ms Bitters had the chance to lecture them on tardiness. Though she didn't appear to be in the classroom, everyone was waiting for her to rise from out of nowhere from behind the desk or somewhere at the back of the class. Not long after they, including Keef, reached their seats, their teacher had slithered from the front desk and stood hunched, peering through her thin glasses. She looked around the classroom at each student with intent. Tak noticed that she had also seemed to forget yesterday morning or at least no longer bothered by it. After more moments of silence, the old crone spoke.

"Which one of you sat down last?" she hissed.

None of the students answered her. As they got older and somehow continued to have Ms Bitters as their teacher, making everyone question on how exactly how this school works, they had all learned not to snitch on each other, especially if Ms Bitters was involved. This was because of two reasons. One of them is because of rebellious teenage years that everyone was going through and disdain of authority that most if not all teenagers go through. The second was because no one liked Bitters and they would be concerned with each other's wellbeing. The reason Zim and Tak wouldn't answer is because they just did what the other students did and they would get dirty looks from the students for the rest of the day, and being invaders, attention is something they wish to avoid.

"Well? Does anyone even know?" Still no answer.

Ms Bitters sneered and proceeded to walk around the classroom. Many of the students shifted in their seat as their hands became clammy. This was a tacit that she would use when ever no one answered her. She would walk around the classroom and stand beside each student for a few seconds trying to catch them out. The students didn't just not like her, they were afraid of her. This was her method of breaking them. Either to rat the student out or to confess they were the last to sit down. Tak wasn't bothered by her at all and just tried to ignore her. Dib had it harder, but he didn't break. She then slowly walked up to Zim, but stood in front him instead of behind or beside him.

Looking down she was making eye contact with him. Zim tried to look away, but couldn't help glance up again at her peering eyes. She stayed there longer than usual and Zim was growing increasingly uncomfortable. The air around him grew heavy and he started to scratch the back of his hands. Ms Bitters eyes narrowed as she leaned in closer to him with her face only two feet away from his, staring right at him. Zim could no longer look away from her now and started to shake in fear. She leaned in closer when she saw that she was getting to him. He was close to breaking. The other students watched nervously and some mouthed 'don't do it' as they also noticed Zim was starting to break as he trembled more and rubbed his hands more intensely.

Zim began to panic the longer he made eye contact with the crone in front of him and the eyes of the other students looking at the wasn't helping, and in fact making it worse. He was going to break and he was going to deal with everyone acting snidely towards him for the rest of the day. Just before he could however, as a voice broke through the silence.

"IT WAS ME!" Everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice.

It was Keef. He just snitched on himself much to everyone's surprise and confusion. The teacher sneered and quickly moved in front of him, staring him down like a vulture to a dying animal. Bitters flexed her fingers, making cracking sounds as she bent down to his level.

"So it was you that was late?" she asked him, hissing again.

"...Yes."

Straightening herself, she pulled out a remote with twenty red buttons, representing each seat, and pressed the one that represented Keef's seat. Keef screamed in terror as his seat went to the side and then to the back on the class as the ground opened up beneath him. Everyone watched as Keef went underground and the floor closed over him. Everyone was silent until Dib spoke up.

"Why did he speak?"

"She wasn't even near him?" Tak added.

Ms. Bitters walked away from the students and stood behind her desk. "Listen up. Today I'm going to lecture all of you on Count Vlad Dracula, the warlord of Wallachia and describe his methods of killing in great gruesome detail. Especially when he impaled people."

Some of the students cringed when she said this. She always did this, get a historical figure with a death toll and describe how their victims died in unnecessary detail. Dib raised his hand up. Ms Bitters turned to him.

"What is it Dib?" she sneered at him.

"Wasn't there a thing where his body was missing from his original grave and found somewhere else with a stake through his chest?" Dib asked with interest.

"There was news of that, but that body was estimated to have died a lot later than Dracula's, so it couldn't have been his. Some sore loser just dug him up, acting like a child. I know where you are going with this anyway, Dib. No, he was not a vampire, there isn't any evidence to suggest that was Dracula himself. And before you start, I don't want to hear about Zim being an alien."

"But, Zim is an al-"

"Dib, I said I don't want to hear it!"

Dib slumped back down on his chair and held his head in his hands, with his elbows on his desk. Tak smiled behind him and Zim slightly chuckled. Dib, hearing the alien chuckle, glared at Zim who looked back with a small grin.

Dib continued to glare at him with more suspicion than usual. From what Gaz told him, there was someone else in Zim's house that had a panic attack listening to the same voice their father told them about, and possibly the same voice Dib heard in his dream. This was confusing to Dib, as he was sure the only ones in Zim's base were Zim, GIR, and Mini moose. Sure you can try and include the computer, but it was obvious to him that it wasn't the computer that was in trouble. He wasn't sure if GIR could even have the ability to experience a panic attack as his mind seemed to have broken. Mini Moose seemed like nothing really bothered him. So was it? There is either a third invention or alien there. How did he not know about this? He must have been at Zim's house hundreds of times and yet he didn't see anyone new. Did they show up after Dib's last visit or did they prefer to stay hidden and manage to keep themselves out of Dib's vision. If they did, for how long? A few weeks, months, a few years? A few months tops.

Tak, who sat behind Dib, looked between the two. They did almost every class, and the only time they would stop if the teacher is talking to them, they are given work or during an exam. She sometimes did it as well, but she also didn't see the motive or a reason to do it constantly. It's like they both suspected each other to do something sporadic or at least anything other than sitting down. She honestly wasn't sure why other students didn't find their rivalry entertaining. She wondered where she fit in this. Dib seemed less concerned with Tak and more focused on Zim, but that never stopped him from making sure she was in line. Ever since she failed to transform the planet into a giant pinata for her Tallests, she had no interest in the takeover of Earth or anything to do with it. All right now she just wanted to leave, come back to kill Zim, and take over another planet for her leaders.

She knew the truth about Zim's 'mission'. She still doesn't understand why the Tallests didn't just have him executed and be done with it. Sending him on a fake mission is a waste of a voot cruiser and Irken technology.

Speaking of the Tallests, she was still waiting for a ship to come rescue her. She could make a spaceship to return to Irk herself, but due to rules, if an Ikren fails to take over a planet and wishes to return to Irk they must inform the tallest, get permission and wait for a ship to be sent down to get them. She informed the Tallests and they did seem to give her permission, but it was in an apathetic manner and even after three years no ship came. Anytime she would ask why, they didn't answer or gave some sort of excuse like 'we forgot' or 'the ship is having problems'. Both of those didn't make any sense to her and she knew something else was going on here. Maybe she'll call them tonight. Maybe if she told them she planned to kill Zim they would finally send her a ship and would reward her for killing Irk's most dangerous criminal.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock and all of the students were in the cafeteria doing their daily routines. But today everyone did seem to be more cautious and appeared to be waiting in anticipation. It was lunch, mind you, when 'The Great Disturbance', that many are now referring to as, occurred and caused every living creature to feel dread. Would another one happen today or was that just a major event that wouldn't curse the Earth a second time?

The two invaders and the Membrane siblings sat in their usual spots, with Dib looking dead ahead at Zim and occasionally leaning in to Gaz, whispering something to her. Zim would stare less and would usually concentrate on his food, poking at it with his fork. He caught on that most of the students didn't like the food at the Skool so he didn't need to worry about not eating it. It was amazing to him. Over four years of being on this planet and the Skool never served him something he can actually eat. Nor anything the other students could eat.

Tak was this time, more paying attention to her tablet on her desk. Her computer from her apartment was sending her more updates on findings of The Great Disturbance, but the new information was making everything even more complicated. This energy wave was larger than the solar system and it was possible the habitants of other planets felt it as well, making it even grander than a solar flare and maybe even larger than a galaxy. Overnight, her computer had attempted to try and pin down where the wave had come from. Though the entire planet had experienced it at the same time, other planets within the solar system had felt it first. By finding out which planet felt it first, the computer calculated the general direction. The wave seemed to come from the same direction where Irk was.

Was it the florpus? No, the computer would have known. And to be honest she was glad it wasn't. The florpus was a terrifying thing and she still couldn't believe Zim was the one who made it. She's surprised that the Tallests's ship, the massive, had managed to escape that red abyss of horror. Why they didn't just shoot at the planet and be done with Zim was strange to her.

Glancing up at Dib she noticed that Gaz, who would usually stay silent and often look annoyed whenever Dib would talk to her, was talking back to him. Sure she would respond to him sometimes, but to Tak it looked like Gaz was telling Dib something as Dib was listening to her, rather than the other way around. What were they talking about?

"-and then you called me and I went home." Gaz finished explaining to her brother, who was listening intently.

Dib, after absorbing everything she just told him, spoke to her again "So...there is another alien in Zim's base? And Zim acted nice to him? And you called him cute?"

"Yes, yes and no. I said what happened was cute, not that he was cute."

"And why didn't you just tell me all of this?"

"Because I knew you were going to make a big deal out of it."

"Of course I would! There is another alien I need to protect Earth from!" Dib exclaimed, getting the attention of some of the other students near him. Including Tak, who snapped to attention. Another alien? There's a third Irken!? At Zim's house nonetheless. What Irken would be ill minded of desperate enough to travel to Earth and live with Zim of all-

It's Skoodge isn't it?

Oh lord, Zim is now in even more trouble. Causes world wide black outs, killing two leaders with a monster that eventually died when it flew into a sun, setting half the planet on fire, nearly kill the current Tallests and the entire Irken armada, including the massive with the florpus and now holds another banished Ikren in his base. The Tallests might as well come clean by this point, or is Zim really that unimportant that even when he caused more damage to the Irken race then any war they were in, he wasn't worth the energy to tell off? They executed other Irkens for far, far less. Kill him now before he does more damage. She'll do it for them and they will give her another chance. But what if they tell her to take over Earth? She'll do it despite the fact that she would hate it. She remembered this morning when she was thinking what she would do to Dib if he survived.

She cringed a little when she thought that Dib had a crush on her. Inter-species relationships were highly frowned upon in most societies and absolutely forbidden on Irk. Plus she was an adult in human terms and he was a teenager. Sure in human years she might've been closer to Dib's age, as she was more of a late teen Irken by comparison, but she is not a human. Even the few planets that would allow inter-species relationships would never allow relationships when one of the partners were to be underage. Plus the thought of getting interment with someone too young made her feel queasy. A slave, pet and a friend at best and nothing more.

"Eh!?" Zim said to himself. He also heard what Dib said. Gaz had just told him about Skoodge. That little worm. After all she did already, now she is giving away secrets. If she does hold up her end of the bargain it better be worth it.

The rest of the break went on as usual and when the bell rang, everyone let out a sigh of relief as nothing happened. As they were leaving, many of the students seemed more hopeful and more talkative as they went to their classes. As Dib walked with Gaz, he looked down at her with narrowed eyes. She held valuable information from him all because she didn't need to be annoyed by him. What she has done was extremely dangerous and-

"WOAH!" * THUD *

Dib fell forward, flat on his face. Some of the students including Gaz students stopped and turned to Dib who was pushing himself off the ground with a stunned and confused look, but quickly it turned to anger. Zim was in front of him with a mischievous grin.

"Watch where you're going, Dib-stink." Zim mockingly told him. For a moment he glanced up at Gaz with a knowing look, before running off to class.

Dib jumped up and ran after him "You won't get away with that, alien!" Dib exclaimed, running after him.

Gaz watched two run off with a hopeful look. Good, Zim took her up on her offer. And now she needs to repay him somehow. But how exactly will she do that? Play video games with him? He better be good at it. Unknowingly to Gaz, she wasn't the only one to notice Zim's look. Tak who was behind Gaz, raised a brow. Was there something going on between her and Zim? And why did he give Gaz that look after he tripped Dib? Tak looked away when Gaz turned to look at her, and proceeded to walk past her, following Zim and Dib.

* * *

From outside the school, just as the last bell rang, the front doors swung open, as Zim ran down the steps with Dib on his tail.

"STOP TRIPPING ME, ZIM!"

"NEVER!" Zim laughed as he ran faster.

Despite Dib being much taller than Zim and more athletic, the little alien could somehow move his legs faster enough that he always escaped him. How could an alien so short move so fast? As Dib chased him, he tried to reach out and grab Zim, but Zim must've had eyes on the back of his head or his antenna sensed his hands, because he kept avoiding Dib's grasp. He was getting better at escaping, much to Dib's dismay.

To make things even harder for Dib, he made a beeline to the city. He always managed to lose Dib here. Zim ran down an alleyway using his spider legs to move faster and turned right. Dib, who was further away now, strained his body trying to keep up, but just as he met the end of the alleyway, he flew forward and crashed into trash cans with a yelp. Groaning whilst picking himself up, he tuned to see a chuckling Zim standing with his leg out in the alley. He just tripped him again.

"ZIM, I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL DUNK YOU IN THE OCEAN!"

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Zim shouted back as he ran off gain, with Dib chasing him with more dangerous intent.

Just as he entered more crowded parts of the city Zim turned around and saw that Dib had stopped chasing him. Stopping in his tracks, he turned fully to look at his pursuer. The two were caught in a stare down, with intense expressions. Dib seemed to realize that he can't keep up with Zim and he needed to be clever if he were to catch him. Zim, though glad that Dib gave up, knew he needed to be extra cautious when he needed to deal with Dib. The area became more crowded that the two rivals could no longer see each other. Zim went deeper into the crowd, moving past and between peoples legs. Zim looked up as he walked at all the much taller humans around him. He never felt so small before he came to this planet.

He wished that he was taller than he was. He's not even asking to be as tall or even taller than the Tallests just a few inches to his height at least. He honestly hoped that coming to this planet would somehow change it but nothing changed. Why would he think his height would change?

As he made his way out of the city he felt his PAK vibrate, indicating that he was getting a call from his computer from his base. Jogging away from the crowd, Zim went between two buildings and reached into his PAK to pull out a phone like device that was connected to the PAK.

"What is a computer?" Zim asked in annoyance as some people saw him run into the alley way, but luckily no one checked to see what he was doing.

"Master, I have just picked up a reading. Something had just entered the atmosphere." the computer informed him.

"What, is it a spaceship? A meteor?" Zim asked him.

"Negative. I managed to hack into an Earth satellite and capture a recording of what it was. It appeared to be a ball of smoke. Do you wish to see it?"

"Yes, I will be there in a moment." Putting the device back into his PAK, he walked out of the alley and towards his house, taking a different route so he wouldn't run into Dib again.

* * *

Tak walked into her apartment and roughly closed the door behind her. Tapping on her watch, she deactivated her disguise and then threw her bag off to the side. As she walked into her living room, which was the first room in the apartment, she spoke allowed.

"Computer, show me the recording."

"Yes, Tak." her computer replied.

Sitting down on her couch, she watched her computer pull up a screen showing three things. It showed a small amount of space on the bottom right corner, the Earth covering most of the screen and a part of the satellite covering a quarter of the screen on the left side. The screen zoomed in on what appeared to be a ball of thick smoke racing towards the planet. Tak leaned in trying to get a better look at the ball. Picking up a remote beside her, she went back and forth on the video. The smoke ball seemed to just appear not that far from the centre of the screen then suddenly going almost straight down to Earth. On the same continent she was on more specifically. Where did it come from?

Going back again she had the idea of slowing down the footage. It still appeared to come out of nowhere. After a few minutes of increasing the frame per second, she was growing increasingly frustrated. Gritting her teeth she decided to do something daring.

"Computer, have the footage go at ten trillion frames per second."

"That will require me to use more power. Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure just try and not give away our location or raise suspicion."

"Yes, master."

Tak leaned back on the couch, but jumped up when she heard a crash outside. That better not have been the computer, that is in no way silent and that will attract attention. Then again the people on this planet are idiotic and unless they are given a weak excuse they wont question anything. Looking back at the screen she grinned when she finally managed to get results. Coming from the bottom right of the screen, she saw the ball of smoke moving at incredible speeds but slowing down on a dime to still impressive speeds. Her smile faded and her eyes widened at the realization she just had. This thing was moving much, much faster than the speed of light. And if she was correct, it came from the same location, where The Great Disturbance originated. Were these two connected somehow?

* * *

Professor Membrane turned to face his phone that was laid on the desk beside him. It was ringing and he assumed that he was getting a call from work. Putting his pen down and paper work aside, he picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID. It was someone from work, more specifically, one of his workers that didn't work on Mondays, so one of his employees that didn't listen to the voice. He answered his phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello, Membrane speaking?"

"Hello, Professor Membrane? It's Philip. Look I know that you are supposed to be home working, but we have just picked up something. NASA also found and I think you should see this." Philip sounded urgent on the other line. Two strange discoveries in two days? This definitely going to be one long week.

"What is it Philip?" Membrane asked him as he noticed he had gotten an email.

"I just sent you a video a satellite picked up. I have no idea what it was. I thought it was a small meteor or asteroid, but we would've picked up on that before it even hit the atmosphere." Philip said in a rush.

Membrane opened the new email and clicked on the link. It was inactive for a few seconds until he saw the grey ball racing towards Earth. He hummed as he leaned in closer.

Philip spoke on the phone again. "We managed to determine the size of it and it's twelve feet in diameter. We are currently trying to find where it landed. We did manage to determine the general location however and luckily it didn't crash into any cities, but it did crash in a dense forest. It might be possible that some hikers or anyone else might find it first."

"Right. Send a team to investigate the general location and to call pack up when they find it. Send me any more information when you find it. Thank you, Philip.

"Yes, Sir, right away, Sir!" Philip said as he hung up.

Membrane looked back at the footage and rubbed his chin. He already had enough problems with the strange energy wave and that accursed voice, he hoped that this wasn't a big deal.

Ugh, hope...how unscientific. This stress is really getting to him.

* * *

Deep in the forest, many miles away from the outskirts of the city, where it was once calm and peaceful was now chaos and many animals ran wild in fright and trees crashed and smoked. All of the animals were leaving the same area and more animals that saw them from a distance did the same, without knowing what they were running from. If one were to investigate what they were running from, they would find a hundred and fifty foot crater that was eighteen feet deep. In the centre there was a twelve foot by twelve foot ball of thick dark smoke that even the sun's light could not pierce.

The ball of smoke sat still in the crater, unmoving, until a long muscular arm reached out of it. The arm was reptilious in appearance with jagged scales and mixes of different shades of green, and at the end of the arm was a five clawed hand. The hand flexed it's dagger like claws in the air before plunging it into the ground. A dark laugh was heard from the smoke as two sharp red eyes glowed within the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: A true kind of fear.**

"So you found where it landed?" Zim asked his computer. He was in the lab again, sitting on his chair with Skoodge standing behind him. Zim had just watched the footage multiple times and slowed it down to trillions per frame, causing a small power outage to a few of his neighbors.

"Affirmative, gathering coordinates now." his computer responded.

The main screen displayed a forest a few miles away from the city and zoned in on a large crater. Zim could tell the footage was live as the area around the crater had smoke still wisping in the air. As the computer zoomed in the crater's centre, Zim leaned in as he saw that there was nothing there.

"Computer, where is the...thing?"

"The thing?"

"The thing that crashed into the Earth, that ball of smoke, where is it?"

The computer took a moment to respond "It's not there obviously."

"I can see that, but why!?" Zim spoke in anger.

"I dunno, I didn't get the footage till now."

Zim leaned back with his hands over his eyes "Oh, son of a-"

"Are those footprints?" Skoodge spoke up this time.

Zim turned around to face him. "What footprints?" he turned to the screen again and squinted. He was right. Coming from the centre of the crater, there was a trail of three toed footprints leaving the crater and into the forest. "Computer, scan the footprints and see what Earth animal made those."

"Zim, it's pretty obvious-"

"DO IT NOW, COMPUTER!"

"ALRIGHT!" it shouted back.

Zim sat back on his chair, resting his face against his right fist. He watched as the computer honed in on each footprint, measuring it's length, width and depth and even measuring the distance between each step. Zim continued to watch as Skoodge shuffled to Zim's right side.

"H-how was Skool, Zim?" Skoodge asked him with a small smile.

"Eh, not much happened. But I did trip Dib-stink a few times and he chased me into town after Skool was over." Zim told him.

"He is getting more and more determined." Skoodge said.

"Yes, he is." Zim agreed. Zim glanced at Skoodge for a moment and looked down in thought. "Um...how...was your day, Skoodge?" Zim slowly asked him.

Skoodge looked at him, surprised by his question. He looked down in thought, trying to remember if anything eventful happened this day. "Uh, nothing really happened. GIR got off of me not long after you left, and I went down here to sleep. When I woke up the computer was calling you. Oh, and Zim?"

"What is it?"

"Was...there a human here yesterday?" Skoodge asked him.

Human? Does he mean Gaz? That's right Zim didn't explain to Skoodge about Gaz's visit. It must have been strange for a human to be around the base, without explanation. "Uh, yes there was a human here. In fact, it was Dib's sibling, Gaz-beast."

Skoodge became wide eyed "That was Gaz? Why was she here for? Did Dib send her here?"

Zim chuckled "Well funny thing actually. You see-"

"Analysis complete: No match." droned the computer.

"Oh, for the love of Irk! No match?" Zim asked exasperated.

"Affirmative. The closet match I could find is the Struthio camelus, the common Ostrich. However, the Ostrich only had two large twos while these tracks had three. The depth of the prints indicate that whatever made these was one hundred pounds heavier than even the largest Ostrich. Plus the Ostrich is native from Africa while we are in North America. This seems to be an alien."

"WHAT!" Zim yelled, slamming his hands on the desk. "Who dares come to this planet without my permission, The Almighty Zim!? Do they know this planet was assigned by the Empire?"

Jumping off his chair he marched towards the elevator "Computer, ready the voot cruiser, I will deal with this alien myself!" he declared.

"That would be risky, master, there are a group of humans already heading towards that area as we speak."

"Eh?" Zim ran back and saw four vehicles on the screen. Zooming out he could see that there were four large jeeps with one holding eight humans, one holding six, another holding six and the last holding three, making the total number of humans twenty five. Seven of them wore white coats while the rest wore what Zim thought was military clothing and were armed. They were a few hundred meters away from the crash site. Zim grimaced and sat down on his chair, and watched the footage.

"Very well. I will let the humans do the hard part and once they are disposed of, I'll go down there myself."

* * *

Just about ten meters from the edges of the crater, four jeeps pulled over. The seven people in the white coats, got off the vehicles and put on the bio-hazard suits given to them by the soldiers, who also wore gas masks. One of them walked around the area with a Geiger counter to detect if there was any radiation. After two minutes they eventually made their way into the crater and after waving the device around they still didn't pick up any signs of anything radioactive.

"All clear" he spoke aloud.

The rest of the scientists followed and all went inside of the crater with their equipment. Two of them used measuring tapes to get the size of the crater while the other five searched around it to find anything. Of the eighteen soldiers, ten went into the forest to scout the area while the other eight stayed. Four of them were in the crater while the other four stood at the edges.

Three of the scientists stood at the centre looking down. Each of their suits had named tags. The names displayed were Alex, Daniel and Michael.

"This doesn't make any sense. Whatever made this crater couldn't just have disappeared or grew legs and walked away." Alex said.

"Yeah, but where did the meteor go? Or an asteroid, or whatever it was. It looked big enough fro the footage we were given." Daniel added.

Looking around again, Michael noticed something that startled him "The hell!?"

"What is it, Michael?" asked Alex.

"There are footprints here." Michael said, pointing down at the ground where there was a trail of footprints leaving the crater and into the dense forest. Alex, Daniel and the rest of the scientists including the two measuring the crater all gathered around the tracks. They began to take pictures of the prints and upload them on their laptop, so they could send them to base. Many of them examined the tracks and it made them visibly confused. They didn't recognize these tracks and they almost looked like them came from a dinosaur, but that would've been impossible.

As Michael looked around he saw that these were the only tracks in the crater that looked like these ones. There weren't any tracks going in and out of the crater, only leaving. But that meant whatever made these tracks came from whatever made this crater. But that couldn't have been it. No animal on Earth could survive falling from orbit and walk off like nothing happened. It wouldn't even be able to make the crater, the g-force from falling from orbit at such high speeds would've ripped most animals to shreds before it even hit the ground. So for something to fall from space and walk it off was an astonishing concept in itself.

Michael then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but due wearing the suit he couldn't answer it so instead he placed two fingers of his right ear, and started to speak through his blue-tooth.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Michael? It's Philip, what's going on, what did you find?" Philip asked through the blue-tooth.

"We are in the crater right now. There is no sign of radioactivity so everything seems to be safe, but we found something strange. There are a pair of tracks coming from the crater into the forest."

"Okay, but what caused the crater? Did you find what crashed into Earth." Philip said with urgency in his voice. It was like he didn't even hear the part about the tracks being found, he just wanted to know what they saw on the satellite. Michael paused briefly before answering

"We...didn't find it."

"What? What do you mean?"

"We didn't find it. It's gone." Michael said, looking back at the centre and then the tracks. Perhaps what Daniel said was true. It did somehow grow legs and walk away. But that would mean this thing was some sort of ali-

Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to the forest as distant yells and gunfire rang through the trees. The scientist, the four soldiers in the crater and the soldiers around the crater turned their heads as the noise surrounding them began to draw nearer. It sounded like the two teams that went scouting were in combat with something. And that something was winning. This went on for half a minute until the screams and gunshots went silent.

"What was that?" Alex asked frightfully.

One of the soldiers turned to him "That was Jake's and Matthew's teams." he stated as he placed two fingers on his ear "Jake, Matthew, do you copy?...Jake...Matthew?...I'm not getting anything."

"It sounds like they were under attack" one of the armed men said.

"Formation!" The team leader from the crater exclaimed as he and the other three soldiers formed around the huddled up scientists and the team surrounding the crater pointed their guns and faced forward towards the wilderness so a square formation was made.

Everyone was still as the entire area became dead silent. It was an unusual silence, almost synonymous with The Great Disturbance the day before. Not a single noise was heard not even a breath or leaves falling to the ground. Even the snow seemed to stop. The longer it went on the more the others began to fear the worst for the two teams that went into the forest for scouting. A sudden rustling from the bush in front of one of the soldiers was heard, getting everyone's attention. The serviceman tensed up and aimed his gun at the bush, but relaxed when he recognized who came out. It was Jake. But something was wrong. He was walking shakily with a limp and he was reaching out, as if he needed help.

"Ru-run." was the only thing he could say before he collapsed on the ground. The soldier in front of Jake gasped as he saw that his back was shredded and ripped open, with blood pouring out. The soldier then turned when he heard his team mate diagonal from him yelp as he was suddenly pulled into the forest. Screams of agony and the ripping of flesh was heard from the trees as the rest started to shoot at the general direction. Another soldier was taken as the last two started to shoot there as well. A large but incredible fast blur was vaguely seen moving past another soldier and into the trees. The armed man stood confused as at first he didn't feel any sort of pain when the creature or animal moved past him. He then did start to feel pain when his neck started to spray blood. The soldier held his neck, trying to stop the bleeding as he collapsed to his knees and then dropping dead, face down.

The last man outside of the crater stopped shooting and stared in horror at what just happened. His entire team was slaughtered in a matter of seconds by some deranged animal that wanted to kill its victims in the most ghastly ways it could think of. He backed away from the crater, being careful not to trip over Jake's body, but stopped when a sudden pain erupted from his back and chest. He violently shook as he looked down in horror as he saw a large, clawed hand, had speared its way through his chest. As the hand retreated, blood spilled profusely from his chest, turning the white ground of snow red. He didn't even get the chance to fall to his knees or speak his last words as long narrow jaws, filled with long serrated teeth closed around the top of his head, biting through it.

The area became silent again as the last four soldiers looked at each other, equally concerned. One soldier nodded to the other and slower and cautiously walked away from the group and peeked over the edge. His arms went limp as he dropped his gun.

"What is it, captain?" one soldier asked.

"Run." he whispered, too quiet for his men to hear.

"What?" the soldier asked again. The captain turned to face them and yelled

"I SAID RU-!" the captain could not finish his sentence as a large figure with massive wings flew by, picking up the captain like an eagle to a fish. The rest of the ten could barely process what had just happened, but they knew they needed to leave as soon as they could.

They scrambled out of the crater and raced to the pickup trucks. Not even halfway there, a 'whoosh' was heard overhead and two more scientists were gone. One of the soldiers jumped into the vehicle and turned to see that one of the members of his team had stopped running. Before he could shout out to him, his comrades head fell off his shoulders, and the rest of the body collapsed as well. As Michael got in one truck, he nearly fell out when one of the last two soldiers that was in the driver's seat, floored it, nearly putting his foot through the peddle. As they drove off, they managed to leave the forest and enter a clearing. Many of the current survivors peeked their heads out, trying to spot whatever was attacking them. Michael did the same and turned to face the jeep behind them, but in the distance from his side he saw something flying at breakneck speeds. For only a moment he saw a white cone at the end of the figure.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Michael covered his ears, but didn't take his eyes off the vehicle which he now saw was flying through the air, ripped in half. Michael knew that noise and he couldn't believe it. It was a sonic boom. That thing had just broken the sound barrier. If this monster could fly faster than the speed of sound, there is no chance that the jeep can secure him and his team from danger. Michael then had the impulse to look upwards and just for a moment he saw something burst downwards and crash right into his truck.

Michael slowly opened his eyes as a searing pain was felt in his legs. He was laying on his stomach pushing himself up with his elbows, looking around. He saw that the rest of the men were dead. They were ripped apart and half eaten and soon he'll be next if he stays. He tried to crawl away but due to damage he was in it was a difficult task. He groaned and winced the more he dragged his sore body on the ground, and when he looked down he nearly screamed at the sight of his mangled legs. He reached into his thorn suit to grab onto his phone, pulling it out and shakily went through his contacts. Putting the phone near his ear he waited for the other line to pick up, and a small glimmer of false hope within him as he heard a voice speak through.

"Michael? What's going on? I got the footprints you sent me."

"Ph-Phil-Philip * gasp * we-we-we were attacked * gasp * *cough * the rest...the rest are dead. I'm-I'm trying to get-get away." Michael spoke with great difficulty and pain.

"WHAT!? What attacked you, are you hurt!?" Philip asked with concern.

"My legs-my legs are broken...I'm losing a lot of bl* cough*ood * wheeze *.

"We'll send a team down there now!"

"NO, it's too dangerous. I'll get out of here myself." Michael responded. He was right. Any aid sent would only be killed.

"What, Michael you can't-"

"There is something here. An alien and it's more dangerous then you can imagine, warn everyone, protect yourselves. Tell my family I love them."

"MICH-"

Michael hung up and put the phone back into his pocket, but before could try and crawl away again, a thud was heard behind him. His eyes widened in terror as he turned around to face his attacker. He flipped himself over and desperately crawled away as the monster slowly walked towards him. His breath was hoarse and rapid as he tried to escape.

"No. Get away!"

The demon only chuckled as he closed in on him, raising its right foot up and pressing it against Michael's chest. Michael tried to push the foot of him, but it wouldn't budge. Michael tried to punch at the leg, but it was clear it was all in vain. As he tried to punch again, a sharp pain shot through his arm. Pulling it back he saw his hand was gone and bleeding heavily. Hearing it laugh again, the monster closed its mouth around Michael's head and lifted him up. The last thing Michael ever saw was the jagged fangs and the inside of the mouth of the alien that slaughtered his entire team, as it violently trashed it's neck and head, ripping Michael's head off, and then swallowing it whole.

The creature looked around at it's work, feeling satisfied. It then turned and to where the trucks were going and in the distance it saw the outskirts of the city in the distance. It then licked it's sharp teeth with it's long pink tongue and drooled. Picking up Michael's corpse, it spread it's leathery wings and with a single flap, it shot through the air trailing behind a large gust of wind.

* * *

Zim and Skoodge sat and stood within the base as they saw the creature leave the area and out of site with blinding speed. Their faces were pale and their eyes were wide with terror, with mouths agape. Skoodge sweated profusely and shook in terror. Zim continued to stare at the screen.

"Com-computer. Wh-what was th-that?" Zim could barely get out.

"It appeared to be an alien of some sort and it killed and ate twenty five humans."

"I can see that, but what was it?" Zim asked through gritted teeth.

"Analyzing. Analyzing. Analyzing complete: Unknown species."

Zim threw his head back and swore in Irken so loud that it even startled Skoodge. Zim had never seen an animal move so fast and strike with such force at the same time. He faced the screen again, feeling nauseous. As an Irken, he could not eat meat and could only eat food with a lot of carbs and sugar, so it was only donuts, pancakes, waffles and some fruits for him. He would get a horrible reaction if he tried to eat meat. So seeing something eating meat was disgusting, not even taking into account that some of the humans were still alive, screaming in pure agony and as they were feasted upon.

"Did you see where it went?" Zim quietly asked the computer

"Negative. Do you still want to go to the crash site?"

"...no."

Getting off the chair, Zim dragged his feet to the elevator, while Skoodge continued to stand where he was.

* * *

Gaz sat on the couch with Dib beside her. Dib was currently ranting about how Zim tripped him in school and even in town when he was chasing him, causing him to crash into those trash cans. He also was talking about how he now needs to be clever with catching Zim. Good, he was complaining about the alien again. Gaz nearly let out a sigh of relief now that the routine was back again and that Dib was distracted with Zim shenanigans other than her lying to him. He almost talked her ear off during lunch about how he was angry at her for not being honest with him and how keeping information like another alien living in Zim's house secret from him. Sure that did mean he would be talkative and she wanted that, but when she was the subject at matter, it annoyed her. Dib's ramblings were white noise to her usually, but still noticeable and loud enough that it still managed to get her attention. When there was silence it bothered her so she needed to make noise about her brother's complaints. But when he was complaining about her it was highly distracted and annoyed her. So that was one of the reasons why she didn't want to talk to Dib about Skoodge.

The other reason why she avoided the topic about the Irken was because it freaked her out. When she saw the fright-filled Skoodge crying on the ground, it got to her a lot more then she would let on. Even thinking about it now bothered her. So when her father brought up a strange noise connected to the energy wave that caused his team to go through the same terror Skoodge had felt, disturbing images flashed in her mind of those people going through the same fate. It almost...scared her. Even more so when she imagined her father trembling and sobbing in madness. She tried to suppress those feelings and thoughts, just concentrate on the game and how she is going to play the hell out of the next one in three days.

YOU WIN!

Her game congratulated her for the twentieth time for completing the game as the game showed the amount of points she had earned and how long it took for her to finish it. She smiled as she saw that even when she was held back yesterday, she still managed to beat the game in record time. Even when disturbed and shook she was still unbeatable. A true gamer right there.

Putting her game down beside her she switched on the TV. The first image to show up on the screen was a news report with the head line 'BREAKING NEWS' as it showed a reporter standing outside of a building. Many people were standing outside of it as it was currently on fire, with the fire department trying desperately to snuff out the flames. This got both Gaz's and Dib's attention. A fire was always somehow interesting to people and even to them to a certain extent.

"Jeff Sheffy here within the suburbs of the city, standing outside an apartment complex that you can see here is currently on fire." the young reporter stated as the camera panned up and down the building.

It was a five stories and relatively old when compared to other buildings in the area. Dozens of people stood outside the building, watching the fire. It was easy to distinguish passerbers and people who lived in the apartment. Many people were visible upset, some were crying and others held each other. Random objects were on the ground like TV's clothes and other things of expensive, saved from the fire. Children and babies were crying and held on their parents dearly frightened from the commotion and flames. There were a few people covered in soot and ash, on there hands on knees, coughing and dry heaving, with paramedics aiding them. No one seemed to be to badly hurt, but all were upset and devastated. As the firefighters sprayed the building with water, trying to put out the flames, Jeff continued to talk about the current events. In the back ground an old and obese man was seen walking up behind the news reporter. He was covered in soot and his expression was wide eyed and frightened.

"-the causation of the fire is currently unknown and-oh" Jeff was interrupted as the old man snatched the mic off of him and began to almost shout into it

"A monster started this fire! It had wings like a bat and the head on a crocodile and it spat the fire, laughing while it did it!"

Dib and Gaz both turned to each other with raised brows and looked back at the TV again.

"I'm sorry, Sir, what?" Jeff asked, taken aback, but remained calm.

"A demon!" the man said again "A terrible monster it breathed blue fire as it sent the building into ablaze. To make matters worse, laughing like it found it funny." he then grabbed the camera and pulled it close to his face "The end is near! Judgement day is coming, we are not safe, WE ARE NOT SAFE!" The camera cut off then.

Leaving the host confused and loosely holding the paper she had in her hands. "Um." she said looking through her papers "uh...tooonight at nine, a new water park opening up within the city!"

Dib and Gaz looked at each other again. What was that?

"That was weird." Gaz said.

"Yeah, but did you hear him? A fire breathing monster set the building on fire." Dib responded "It sounded like a dragon!" he finished sounding a bit excited.

He then jumped off the couch and turned to Gaz "I must go Gaz, to investigate this fire!" he declared, as he ran out of the house. Gaz looked at the closed door for a minute before shrugging and changing the channel on the TV.

Dib ran down the street in excitement. Finally, he might have a case here with a witness and possibly more! As he ran down the street he remembered how the old man described the creature. It had wings like a bat, a head like a crocodile and it breathed blue fire. A dragon! That laughs for some reas-

Dib stopped in his tracks and stared down the street. A dragon. A laughing dragon. He remembered his dream. How he saw depictions of dragons and other terrible monsters and abominations. He remembered how many of them were laughing. A sudden flash of memory entered Dib's mind to a specific part of his dream. It was a dragon that stood on two legs with a wide grin on his face.

It couldn't have.

Could it?

Dib looked down the street again. With a determined face, he marched down the street but stopped and turned to face his house and flatly said "Wait, I don't know where this is."

* * *

It was late into the night and Zim was on the upper level of his house. Over the years Zim modified the house in many ways to the point he even built a set of stairs and an upper level of the house, including a bedroom of sorts. He didn't know why Skoodge never used the room's before when he needed to sleep, but he chalked it up to the room being Zim's room and Skoodge wasn't allowed, despite Zim never really cared if Skoodge was there or not.

Zim laid on the bed under the clovers shivering. Just above his bed rest was a window and Zim was ready for that monster to break through the window and rip him apart and devour his body, like it did to the humans. Zim got a good look at the creature on the screen and he will never forget it. The rugged body, jagged fangs and that slasher smile was truly something Zim wished he never saw. What was peculiar was that the monster didn't even look that complicated or fantastic, but there was an ominous presence and aura around it that made it frightening to look at. It didn't seem right. And to make matters worse, before he left the lab, the computer informed him that the creature was possibly the ball of smoke that crashed into Earth and that it came from the same general direction energy wave originated.

Zim got out of his bed and went down stairs. Stepping into the toilet, Zim went down to a random level in his base. The level he stopped in was a small hallway full of beakers and test tubes and other equipment. Trying to distract himself Zim got the work and started to randomly mix different chemicals together and write down their results. After a few minutes he heard the ding of the elevator and saw Skoodge slowly waddle out towards him. Zim turned back to his work, but still talked to Skoodge with a side mouth.

"Yes, Skoodge what is it?" Zim asked.

"Uh..." Skoodge held his hands behind his back and looked to be embarrassed.

Zim turned to him fully. "Spit it out, Skoodge."

"Uh, can...I sleep in your bed?" Skoodge finally asked him. Zim's brows raised at this question. Strange, he just thought of this a few minutes ago. He thought the reason Skoodge was only now asking him was because of the recognition he gave. It was working.

"Yes, Zim will allow it for tonight." Zim said back. Skoodge had a hopeful look and walked back to the elevator and turned to Zim again

"Thanks, Zim. You're the best." he said as the elevator doors closed.

Zim smirked and got back to his work "Zim knows he is." he said to himself. Zim slowed down for a moment and looked back at the elevator. The relationship between him and Skoodge had changed a little ever since yesterday. He was still sure that Gaz did something to his PAK, even though the computer told him that it wasn't.

Zim groaned when he remembered that he didn't get his PAK checked for a second time. Looking up he spoke with a raised tone.

"Computer, check my PAK again."

Wires from the walls suddenly attached themselves to his PAK and a soft hum was heard. After a few minutes the computer was finished.

"Same results, master, your PAK did not make you feel guilty. It was all you." the computer told him.

But how? He is part of his PAK. How is he feeling something that his PAK wouldn't allow? Zim rubbed his head in confusion and frustration. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

No. No he was not. Dib was having that dream again. He was in the end of the same hallway of stone. The only difference was that the walls were completely bare and no scorch marks were seen. He had set his alarm clock to go off at an earlier time, so hopefully he will wake up soon. Looking ahead he let out a silent breath and walked forward down the corridor. The corner came much earlier than last time as did the second turn to a flight on stairs. As Dib walked up the stairs he began to slowly feel nervous. He didn't know why but it felt like he wasn't the only one in these hallways.

As he reached the top of the stairs he looked down to face the five foot drop. Before he dropped off however, he turned around when he thought he heard something behind him. Turning around, he faced the bottom of the stairs to see nothing was there, but he felt a presence. Suddenly a large green arm with clawed hands reached out from the corner and wrapped around the wall. A dark laugh was heard as the owner of the arm slowly made its way out from behind the corner, into view. Before Dib had seen the full body of the large creature, he jumped off the ledge and jogged down the twisted hallway and ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the creature.

As Dib ran down, he heard the thing chase after him, but whenever he turned around to see what was chasing him, he could only see it coming from the next corner. The distance between them always seemed to depend on the distance between Dib and the next corner. He was in full sprint by this point and for some reason he didn't feel tired no matter how hard he pushed himself. The only noise from this nightmare was the laugh and cackle of his chaser. This was his dream yet what he was dreaming off had more than he did. This was like nightmares in general, but this one felt much different, as if this was not his dream he was having.

As he ran faster, he thought why he was having this dream and what was chasing, until he remembered the news that day. The laughing dragon that set the apartment complex on fire. Was this what was chasing him? He didn't even see it and yet he was dreaming of it, he somehow knew what it looked like, the old man wasn't there when he arrived at the fire, so he couldn't get a proper description so how is he-

He suddenly recognized the hallways and knew he was close to the drop. He wanted to slow down, but the fear he felt kept his body moving. He begged for his alarm clock to go off or for something to wake him up. However when he arrived at the location where the drop was supposed to be he instead entered a large circular room and when he turned around he saw that the hallway was missing, leaving him trapped. He looked around at the blank room expecting the demon to stand there with an open mouth. As he turned again he saw that a part of the wall that was once blank had some markings on it. He turned again and there were even more scorch marks. He turned more and more as the entire room was getting more and more decorated with markings of the monsters he saw in his previous dream. But here he saw something else in the markings.

He saw...people or aliens and other less frightful beings all screaming in horror and pain as the demons ripped them apart, burned them, tortured them and ate them. He was almost spinning on spot as the markings changed more and more and began to move. He could see the victims bleed and try to run away from their deaths but would never escape. The marks became more detailed and almost seemed to jump off the walls. He stopped moving as he looked at the markings of one monster. His vision for some reason began to blur but he could still make out what he saw albeit vulgarly and more of a basic idea of the last marking. It had a long serpentine body with multiple arms and legs and four wings. He thought that the head of the creature was the same head he saw in his last dream, before he hit the ground. He turned again and froze.

The thing that was chasing him was standing twenty feet away away from him, but here its body was completely black and it's eyes were blank red and glowed. He could see that it was much taller than he was and even much taller than his father. The thing stood still and stared at him and Dib could only stare back. Dib wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He really needed for his clock to go off so he can escape from this nightmare. He took a step back that caused the dragon to lean it's head forward. Dib tried to stop from taking another step back, but the first step backwards caused him to lose his balance. He stepped back again to catch himself.

The shadow suddenly lunged forward and closed the distance between them with it's maw wide open. From the black mouth open that blasphemous red eye from the black sky.

"DIB, WAKE UP!"

"DIB, WAKE UP!"

Dib shot up in bed and screamed. He was sweating even more and breathing much heavier than before. His alarm clock continued to blare it's cycle. Dib reached over and turned it off. He was thankful that he remembered to set his clock to go off earlier than usual. He jumped again when his father came rushing through the door.

"Dib! What is wrong my son?" He asked coming over to Dib's bedside, bending down. Dib didn't answer for a moment as he continued to collect his bearings. He looked up to face his father and meekly replied with "Nightmare...I had it again."

"Oh, son." Membrane spoke as he rubbed his child's shoulder "These nightmares do seem to be frightening. But remember son, these are only dreams and they cannot hurt you." Dib froze as his father said this. He remembered that he didn't tell him about the bruise on his right arm. He looked at his father wanting to tell his father about it, but wasn't sure how he was supposed to. Before he could try however there was a third voice.

"What's going on?"

They both turned to the source of the voice to see Gaz standing at the doorway. She was in her pajamas and still looked tired. She must've heard Dib as well and the conversation between her brother and father.

"It's fine, Gaz, I just had another nightmare." Dib told her.

"You screamed pretty loud though." Gaz said back "You sounded like you were in actual danger." she sounded a little concerned here.

"It's perfectly fine daughter. It is only a little dream after all." Membrane assured her. He then turned to face Dib "Now get yourself cleaned up while I'll get breakfast ready okay?"

Before Dib could respond, Membrane stood up and turned, walking out the door past Gaz. Dib and Gaz both looked at each other for a moment, before Gaz turned and walked out of the doorway and left his sight.

Dib looked down at his lap as he steadied his breath. He then swung his legs over the edge and stood up.

He felt like he needed help with these dreams, but who could he turn to? Maybe today someone will help him.

Maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Discovery after discovery**

It wasn't difficult for Dib or anyone else to notice Zim's abnormal behavior in class. It was subtle at first, but if one were to pay attention they would notice little actions and gestures the alien would do. Usually during class, Zim would either glare at Dib, work on inventions whenever wasn't looking or rest his head on his palm with a bored expression. But today instead of any of those mannerisms, he seemed oddly fidgety and anxious. Dib recognized Zim's scratching the back of the hand gesture as a sign of him being uncomfortable and he also saw the Irken stealing glances at what at first thought was himself, but soon realized Zim was looking out the window.

Pretty soon Dib began to copy him as whenever Zim looked out the window, he did the same. It was as if Zim was expecting something from outside to appear. But what was he looking for or expecting to eventually see? Was it the snow maybe? Water does hurt him and snow is just frozen water so maybe the weather was getting to him? But he didn't act like this for the last few winters so it can't be that. Maybe he saw the news as well and was waiting for the dragon to set the Skool on fire? Was an alien going to crash through the window or ceiling and steal Zim like what happened four years ago? Or was it something Dib couldn't really guess and would need to see for himself?

The thought of the dragon caused Dib to stiffen a little. The nightmare he had was still on his mind and his complexion was even worse since yesterday. He had a feeling the dragon had some sort of connection to the eye. There had to be one, why else would he see it in the dragon's mouth? And how did he dream of the dragon? He didn't meet the old man so he couldn't have known the dragon's size, colour or what it sounded like. First he dreamt depictions of monsters he never saw and now he dreamt glimpses of a monster he only vaguely knew existed and some basic idea of its appearance. Why was he having these nightmares? Was this some form of telepathic torture the eye is putting him under as punishment for seeing what shouldn't have been seen or is this harm he is inflicting on himself by accident?

Dib saw a shadow pass over him for a moment as he saw a small bird fly past the window. Though the bird was small the shadow it casted made it seem much larger. Dib found it ironic while Zim for some reason found it alarming.

He turned when he heard Zim gasp and lean further from the window. This got the attention of other students and even . Feeling annoyed that Zim unintentionally interrupted her, the old crone turned to him.

"What is it, Zim?" she hissed.

Zim looked startled by her question, now realizing that other people saw his reaction to the bird's shadow "Uh, nothing, nothing, I just...uh...saw a spider!"

Bitters narrowed her eyes at him before facing the class again "Now before I was interrupted" she hissed again with more emphasis on 'interrupted' "I'll continue lecturing on Attila the hun. Now as how he pulled his victims legs off-"

Her voice became incomprehensible to Dib as he slowly lost interest and began to no longer pay any attention to her. Dib looked back at Zim who remained to look unnerved. It was then Dib heard discomforted breathing behind him. Shyly looking behind him he saw that Tak had a similar expression to Zim, like the bird's shadow had startled her as well. This caused Dib to wonder if she was acting just as angst as Zim the entire, but due to her being behind him he only noticed now. Was she afraid of the same thing Zim was? The shadow of something in the air? A spaceship perhaps?

He looked back and forth between the two suspiciously, and then looked down at his notebook and was slightly surprised that he had been unconsciously drawing his maddening dreams with his pen. To get those images out of his head seemed impossible. The marks that referenced unholy crimes and dreadful massacres of hundreds, thousands or maybe much, much more. Were these dreams a product of insanity or maybe some sort of warning. A warning that something harrowing was closing in.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

Went the school bell. It was time for lunch and all of the students darted out of the room before Ms Bitters could even dismiss them causing her to growl. She looked at the last three students in the room. Dib, Zim and Tak casually walked towards the door when the old women called out to them.

"We will continue this lecture next class."

Zim and Dib gave her no mind while Tak turned and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. As the three walked down the hallway, Dib was staring intently at the back of Zim's head. He had yet to return the favor to Zim after he had been repeatedly tripped by him. Dib had his fist clenched, ready to drive it through Zim's head and knock the little nuisance out cold and drag his body on an operation table. Dib looked to his side for a moment and noticed that Tak was beside him and looking up at him. Slowing down a little he let Zim walk ahead, and found that Tak was still beside him.

Stopping completely he saw Zim continue to go down to the cafeteria not noticing that Dib stopped walking. Dib looked down at Tak who was looking up at him with an accusing glint in her eyes. It was difficult for him to not notice the height difference between them. While Dib was still growing and was currently five foot five inches, Tak had not grown ever since they first met and was still only three foot three or around a single meter. He remembered when they or when he was younger they were once eye level and now she is even shorter than Gaz. The million yard stare she was giving him still made her somewhat intimidating, but a lot of said intimidation was taken away because of her height.

"Why did you look at me during class?" Tak asked him flatley.

"You noticed?"

"Wouldn't have you? You turned around to look at me, how could I not notice you? And again, why were you? You usually stare at Zim." she asked again, growing impatient.

Dib looked off to the side, feeling slightly embarrassed. He didn't know why he did, he thought he shouldn't have. Maybe it's because it showed he wasn't as obscure as he wanted to be. He looked down at Tak again who was still waiting for an answer. He breathed in and eventually did. "I saw that you were nervous like Zim was. And not just that, you were both scared of the bird, or the bird's shadow. Why?"

Tak was taken back a little and took two steps away from Dib "Uh, what?"

"You got scared of a bird's shadow but calmed down when you realized it was only a bird. The fact it was in the air is what scared you. What's coming, Tak? Are more aliens coming? Were you expecting a spaceship?" he began to get up close to Tak with an accusing finger as she continued to back away "Are more of you coming!?"

Dib had her against the lockers now, standing over her. Tak was wide eyed, but not due she was intimidated but more of what happened. Did this human really try to question her like this? Smacking his hand away, she stood up to him.

"Get your hands away from me! No, I'm not expecting the arrival of another Irken." she marched off "There is no reason for another Irken to be on this miserable planet in the first place."

"No reason? But the entire reason why Zim is even here was so he can terraform the planet to Irken standards for his leader's arrival. Before you came to this planet to try and turn it into a giant snack box. To me that is a reason for another Irken to come here."

Tak groaned and rolled her eyes "Oh, come now, Dib. Have you not realized it yet?"

"Realized what?" what was she talking about now?

"That the reason Zim is here is not what he thinks and not what you still think?" she turned to him and walked up to him "Do you still believe that the Almighty Tallests would send Zim to a nowhere planet, light years from other assigned planets, so he can conquer it for them?"

Dib looked confused for a moment until he remembered the whole florpus incident. More specially how the Irken armada were travelling in a different part of the universe and how Zim described how he lost his leaders' respect. Dib originally thought Zim lost it because he took too long to take control of the planet, but Tak was implying something else to him. "Where are you going with this?" He slowly asked her.

"Zim. Was. Banished!" Tak revealed to him.

Dib's eyes widened. Did he hear that right? Was Zim, his arch nemesis for four long years, the same one he had constant battles with to save the Earth from his cruelty, who he thought was the offspring of evil, was nothing more than a banished, forgotten low-life?

"Ba-banished?" he stuttered a little, making sure that he heard her right.

"Yes. Banished." she crossed her arms "Zim has been a thorn in the side of the entire empire ever since he came out of his pod. Causing blackouts, killing two of our Tallests, devastating half the planet, the reason why he wasn't executed by this point escapes me." she finished rolling her eyes.

He did what? Wow.

"Wait if Zim is banished, why does he think he is on a mission?" Dib still didn't understand what was going on.

Tak scoffed "He would never accept that he wasn't needed and unwanted so he begged for a mission so he could prove himself for Operation Impending Doom 2, so to get rid of him the Tallests sent him on a fake mission, hoping he would get lost in space, but he ended up here instead."

She chuckled to herself "We were quite surprised when he called the Tallests when he arrived and each time he did, we expected him to be dead. He never was though. Zim maybe your planets biggest threat, but on Irk he is a complete laughing stock."

She turned and walked away again, but Dib still tried to speak to her "So the Earth was never really in real danger?"

"Oh, no it was. Or well at least it was when I tried to take over it, but even if Zim by some miracle did conquer it the Tallests still wouldn't want anything to do with him."

"Why...why are you telling all of this?"

She stopped walking with one hand on the door and turned to face him for the last time "You needed to find sooner or later, Dib.''

She then walked through the cafeteria doors, leaving Dib alone in the hallway.

He couldn't believe it. After all this time believing that his planet was in danger of being part of a tyrannical empire and that he was the only one to stop it, was some sort of lie made up by leaders to get rid of an embarrassment, a criminal, clinging on to false hope. While Zim at the same time thought actually had an important mission for glory for his kind, is nothing more than a prank and everyone was laughing at him. He almost felt sorry for Zim. Not because he sympathized for Zim, but because it was something about Zim. To Zim's credit and while Dib did hate to admit but, Zim had built many great and impressive inventions. He once dropped a massive water balloon on him using some sort of satellite, found ways to protect himself against the elements using only paste, he even managed to teleport the entire planet to a different part of the universe. That takes a strong mind, but...

Zim was unbearably naive. How can someone that intelligent be more gullible than a child? If the rest of the Irken race knew Zim's mission was a lie and Zim didn't only make it seem worse. Zim honestly saw himself as some sort of fantastic individual, above other Irkens, when it seemed he was the lowest of the low when it came to position. Not even worth the time to execute personally. Just sent him out to the black plain of space thinking he would die. It was like a child playing police officer while everyone played along.

Dib, after believing he stood in the hallway long enough, made his way to the cafeteria. As he walked through the doors he searched for Gaz who he saw was sitting in their usual place, playing her game again. Walking over and sitting down again, he looked straight ahead at Zim.

"You took your time." Gaz said, not taking her eyes off her game. Her brother didn't reply to her not because he didn't hear her, but because he was too distracted to say anything back. She turned to face him and called out to him "Dib?"

This got his attention this time "Huh, what? Oh sorry, Gaz. Yeah I was just in the...hallway." he stated, looking back at Zim.

Gaz raised her eyebrow as she noticed that he looked a little solemn, instead frustrated or suspicious when he looked at Zim. She worried a little that he was going to be silent again and that Zim was doing good enough to bother her sibling so he can ramble on about it. His face then turned into an expression that was more difficult for her to describe. It was as if Dib was processing something and he had trouble doing so. He almost had the same expression he had when he found out that the tooth fairy wasn't real.

"Gaz." Dib suddenly spoke "I may have found some...information about Zim."

"Information?. What did he find out how many bones he has? If Zim even has any bones.

"Yes...and it changes everything." Dib stated as his expression became more intense, like he was trying to see through Zim. Gaz also looked ahead for a moment. Changes everything? This wasn't the first time Dib found out about Zim that he could use, but the way Dib was describing it made it seem like it was far more important than anything right now. Sure there is a possibility that he is over exaggerating it and it is less incredible than he is letting on, but...what if it is just that great? Well that doesn't really matter now, Dib seemed indulged with what he discovered and there is a high chance that he will talk about it later. That is what she wanted. Perhaps today she will repay Zim.

Zim then got up from his seat and exclaimed "I HAVE A MIGHTY NEED!" before he left the cafeteria, causing all who heard him to glance up for a second before going back to what they were doing. A mighty need was Zim's way of saying that he needed to use the bathroom, even though he didn't have the ability to secrete anything.

Gaz, seeing an opportunity got up from her seat and well "I need to use the bathroom too." and left the cafeteria. Dib turned to his left and was taken aback. It seemed he didn't hear his sister this time. Why did she leave?

Zim stood in the bathroom, staring at his reflection. He needed to get a hold of himself. He managed to get himself scared of the bird's shadow. A worm eater frightened him. Zim had heard of the news of the fire and that some old human accused a winged demon of setting the complex on fire. The description of the 'demon' and what he saw kill and eat those humans yesterday matched up perfectly, although Zim didn't see it breath fire. Why did it set the building on fire? From the footage it looked like the alien was hunting. It did eat the humans after all, but there haven't been any casualties in the fire. It drew everyone out, all of them lined up for the picking, yet it left when it set the building ablaze.

The behaviour didn't make any sense. Or...did it? From the footage, Zim had noticed that whenever a human was incapacitated, the alien seemed to play with them. It mocked them, killed them slowly, tortured them. It didn't even eat the entire corpses of many of them. Was it killing to eat or killing for...fun? Did it set the building on fire so it could draw the humans out or did it do it so it could laugh about it later?

Zim sighed and walked towards the door. As he opened it, he jumped back when he saw Gaz was standing a few inches away. "Wha-are you just going to enter any room I am in? First my house and now the bathroom?"

"What? Ew, no." Gaz recoiled a little.

"Then did you forget where the female bathroom is, or are you one of those trainginger people?" Zim asked, looking her up and down.

Gaz shook her head and laughed "No, Zim I didn't forget. And no, I am not transgender. Look, I came here to see you."

See him? What for? "Why?"

"I saw your little hint yesterday when you tripped Dib. He has been crying about it ever since he got home. And since you held up your part of the deal, I will hold up mine."

Deal? What dea-oh. That deal. Right, Gaz wanted Zim to bother Dib so that Dib can be loud about it. And in return, Gaz would show Zim more ways of being human so he can blend in better. He almost forgot about that, the whole fiasco with the alien distracted him. Zim looked up at her with a raised brow. "What do you have in mind, human?" he asked with his hands on his hips. He was generally curious however. What could she offer him?

"Meet me at the arcade later after Skool. Four o'clock at the latest." Gaz told him as she walked off.

Zim watched her making her way back to the cafeteria with an unsure expression and feeling. The arcade? Yes, he has been there before many years ago when he encountered Gaz who was using some sturdy machine to practice battle simulations. He lost his PAK at the time and swallowed his pride to actually ask for her help. He grimaced a little when he remembered that she couldn't help him find Dib, who took his PAK, until she found out that he also took her Game Slave. Well, Zim actually took it and lied to her and when the device fell out of his pocket for her to see, she chased him around the city until he ran straight into a car. A parked car. He woke up an hour later, and Gaz was nowhere to be found. If he didn't think of the plan to take her G.S and blame Dib, he could've lost his life. She was sadistic back then. Ever since her appearance changed, like her clothes, skin colour becoming a few shades darker and less edged out, her personality also changed. She became less cruel to Dib and no longer seemed to torment him. Actually didn't Dib's appearance change as well? His skin became darker. And their father figure. He could've sworn that he wasn't always robotic.

Zim tried to remember from where the arcade was, but he couldn't remember. He came across Gaz by sheer luck and due to the state he was in everything did some blurry. He honestly could barely remember the time of him meeting with Gaz and finding Dib with his PAK. It was as if he blinked and he was in two different locations. He thought that he had enough time he could rush back to his base, get his computer to tell him where the arcade is and get there before four in the afternoon.

* * *

"Did you find the rest of them?" Professor membrane asked Philip through his screen. He was currently sitting on the couch in the living room using the TV as a large webcam, where he had a live chat with fifteen people, including Philip and Jamieson. While Membrane was glad that Jamieson was on the call, he still wasn't sure if he was supposed to. Jamieson didn't look a hundred percent and did appear that he hadn't slept that well either. Still he wasn't back at work yet and Membrane just invited him to the call so he can have more opinions on the current events.

"If by that you mean we found the rest of the remains of all the soldiers then yes, we have." Philip answered with solemn expression "We had just found the remains of Michael Brown, which was his right hand. It was him who told us about the attack."

"And what did he say it was? The thing that attacked them?" Jamieson asked.

Philip was hesitant to answer "Michael said that...it was an...alien."

Membranes' expression hardened and stood up from the couch "Nonsense. Complete nonsense. There are no aliens. There is no such thing as aliens."

Philip tried to interrogate but Membrane continued "But, sir-"

"Do you honestly think that an alien came to Earth and killed my men? Surely you should know by now that is complete lunacy. A much more reliable explanation is that the energy wave spooked some newly undiscovered animal or a failed experimentation out of hiding and whatever crashed into Earth, drew it's attention and came across the men by chance."

"But, Professor, it has to be an alien. Everything is pointing towards that it came from the crater" Jamieson commented "The thing that crashed into Earth came from the same direction as the energy wave, which we believe that it is foreign from our reality."

"ENOUGH!" Membrane raised his voice. What Jamieson just said reminded me of what Membrane thought of the energy wave that was detected. Membrane at first did think that it was foreign to the universe, but that was him overreacting to the whole situation. Even after listening to that noise, voice, or whatever it was has not changed his opinion. The wave came from deep out of space and can be explained through science. He was also not going to believe that an alien came to his planet and killed twenty five of his men.

Membrane sighed a little and looked back at the screen "I'm sorry for raising my voice. We can discuss the origins of whatever this animal was. As for now, let's focus on what we did find. Philip, you said you discovered something on the bodies?"

"Uh, yes we have." Philip answered as he began to look through some papers "We discovered some saliva on the bodies. We have analysed the DNA and we have no matches. It does seem to be a new species but the makeup of this specimen is nothing like we have seen before."

Membrane nodded "Is that all?"

Philip shook his head "No, we also found something in the saliva. After an hour of discovering it, we determined it was some form of usual toxin."

"Toxin?" Membrane asked "Does this mean that this creature is venomous?"

"Yes...in a sense. Toxin is far different from anything we have discovered. It's unnatural. We have managed to extract it from the saliva and have tested on five mice already." Philip stated, visibly growing nervous.

Membrane leaned forward, noticing the tension that Philip was starting to feel. Philip's screen switched over to a table with five small cages with towels covering them, with the last cage noticeable larger than the others. The rest could hear Philip's steps as he moved to one of the cages.

"The first one died almost instantly. The cause of death was blood clots to the heart, lungs and brain." Philip spoke off screen and pulled the towel off, revealing the dead mouse that was curled up. "The second died as well, but..." Philip didn't finish as he pulled off the cover of the second cloth and many of the scientists recoiled and gasped. The mouse was dead with red liquid coming out of the mouth, ears, nostril, eyes and backside. The mouse looked flat and baggy.

"The internal organs and the bones of the mouse had melted and leaked out from openings." Philip spoke again, trying to stop himself from gagging. He moved to the third cage and his hand was seen moving towards the towel, but it was hesitant at first. The gasps became louder at the site of the third dead mouse. The mouse was completely skinless.

"Within five minutes of injection, the skin of the mouse had peeled off. The pain it experienced had caused it to go into shock, killing it." the camera moved to the fourth and many of the people watching, including Jamieson, backed away from the screen with their hands up in preparation. The towel quickly came off and everyone relaxed to see that the mouse seemed to be in good health.

"Professor Membrane, what do you see?" Philip asked him off screen.

"I see an albino mouse, with red eyes and white fur." Membrane answered.

"Yes...it used to be grey." Philip stated.

"Oh."

Some people became less tense and some even chuckled, thinking that they had overreacted and expected the last mouse to have a much more mild result to the venom like the fourth. Their expectations were shattered once the last one was showed. The mouse wasn't even a mouse any more. It was the size of a rat and was completely green in colour. Its eyes were red and the claws and teeth grew and were sharp. There was a row of what looked like spikes running down the head, back and tail. It stood and its back legs, hunched over and breathing heavily. It lunged at the cage and gnawed at the bars, causing many to move back from their screens.

"At first nothing happened and we almost wrote off that the wouldn't be a reaction at all. However after an hour it experienced violent convulsion and then rapidly mutated into...this." Philip informed everyone.

While many starred in pure confusion and disgust, minus the ones that already knew of the results and worked alongside Philip, Membrane was infatuated. This was incredible. Never has he seen something like this. Each mouse reacted differently. One died unexpectedly from venom, one died by the liquidization of it's inside, one died from shock from its skin peeling off, one lost its pigmentation, and one mutated into a vaguely reptilious mutant. Usually or normally, they would react in the same way, but here there were five separate results. The creature that attacked and killed his men must be some sort of monster. Twenty five dead, a truck ripped in half, one imploded and venom left behind that can have both drastic and fantastic results. Speaking of results.

"What shall we do with the fifth one?" Membrane pondered.

"Well we were hoping that you would know." Philip answered.

Membrane rubbed his chin. They could dissect the specimen to understand how it works and see just how much of it changed, but this was the only one they have and there is no guarantee that another one of these results will happen if they inject another mouse with the venom. However, they do not need to dissect it to understand it better.

"Have you done a blood test yet?" Membrane asked.

Philip shook his head "We have not."

"Well best get started." Membrane told him "Compare the DNA structure of the specimen to that of a regular mouse and to the DNA found in the saliva. Also compare it to the venom and see if there are any similarities."

"Right away, Sir." Philip and others said in union, as they disconnected, leaving Membrane with Jamieson and seven others. Membrane looked at Jamieson and saw that Jamieson was rubbing his shoulder and neck, looking uncomfortable.

"Are you well, Jamieson?"

"Eh, not really. Ever since we listened to the noise three days ago, I have had trouble sleeping and eating. I think I might need to see a doctor or get some prescription to help me sleep." Jamieson shuddered rather than spoke. Membrane had already guessed that. Jamieson looked tired but also looked drained. Membrane was glad that he could bear the ghastly noise more than others, but he did wish his comrades had the same immunity that he had.

Membrane clapped his hands together "Well if that is the case, we shall not keep you from getting rest. We can end this conversation here. I will talk with you once Philip is finished with his experiments." and like that the call was ended.

After a few seconds of the screen going black, Membrane sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This week has been exhausting. When he heard of his men being attacked and murdered he could hardly believe it. He thought that the crash investigation would go by without any problems, but upon learning some animal was involved baffled him. The behaviour of this attack was also strange. Most animals attack people out of self defence. And wouldn't purposely lash out against large groups of people. This animal hunted all of his men. It didn't fear them and what it was capable of doing great damage. If this thing was loose in the city, or anywhere close to, many will be in grave danger.

* * *

Zim walked through his front door, where his robot parents came out to greet him "Welcome home, son." Zim stood behind them as three mechanical arms came down and took his disguise off of him. GIR was sitting on the couch watching his monkey show, with a blank expression. The clock on the wall showed that it was twenty minutes to four. If he was quick enough he could get to the arcade early, if he knew where it was of course.

"Computer, show me the location of the arcade." Zim ordered. The TV switched over and showed a map from Zim's house to the arcade, gaining a whine from GIR.

"Aw, I was watching that." the small robot complained from behind Zim. Zim didn't respond as he took a picture of the map with a small watch-like device on his wrist, and then displayed a hologram of the map. He turned his attention to the kitchen when he saw Skoodge walk in the living room.

"Hi, Zim." Skoodge greeted him.

"Skoodge." Zim simply greeted back.

Skoodge looked at the screen and noticed the map being displayed from Zim's wrist.

"Uh, where are you going?" he asked.

"To the arcade."

"Why?" GIR interjected.

"Because I-"

"Why?"

"Because I-"

"Why?"

"...Because I-"

"Why?"

Skoodge's eyes went back and forth to Zim and GIR each time Zim tried to speak and the SIR unit continued to interrupt him.

"Why?"

"GIR, WOULD YOU BE QUIET!?" Zim yelled at him.

GIR said nothing for a few seconds, indicating he would allow Zim to speak "Good. Now as Zim was trying to say is that, I will be at the arcade, meeting with Dib-sibling, Gaz-beast."

"What, why?" Skoodge asked.

"I didn't get the chance to explain to you why Gaz was here two days ago. You see since the entire world felt the energy wave, including Dib-stink, he was affected by it. Apparently he wasn't being loud and annoying with his big headedness and it annoyed Gaz-beast. So she came to my magnificent self for help and asked for me to bother her brother in exchange she will show me more ways of being human." Zim explained to both Skoodge and GIR.

"Oh, okay. But wait why did Dib not being 'loud' annoy her? Wouldn't it be the other way around?" questioned Skoodge.

"That's what I was thinking. But she told Zim that the absence of Dib being loud was even worse than the presence of him being loud. So I took up on her offer. When I tripped Dib over yesterday that was actually me 'bothering' Dib-stink."

"And in return Gaz is taking you to the arcade?" Skoodge finished Zim's sentence, catching on what he was saying.

"Yes...I am not sure what to expect. I need to be cautious. There is a possibility this is an elaborate plan made by the siblings. It is doubtful that she forgot that I locked her father in a prison and nearly destroyed her planet with her along with it, so I must be ready for anything."

Skoodge tensed up a little. What Zim said made sense. From what Zim told of Gaz, she seemed to have a strong connection to her father, more so than Dib. If Zim were to harm her father, she would want payback. After imprisoning him and ruining his presentation on Peace day three years ago, he didn't recall that Gaz got the payback Zim deserves. Her and Dib might've thought this plan together so they can put Zim in a false sense of security and get the jump on him at the arcade. A clever plan indeed.

"BRING BACK NACHOS. WITH CHEEEEESE!" GIR suddenly screamed.

"Zim will think about it." Zim turned to the door "I will be back later. Goodbye, Skoodge."

"Uh, bye Zim." Skoodge said back, as he watched Zim walk out of the house.

* * *

"Where are you going, Gaz?" Dib asked from the kitchen.

"I'm going to the arcade." Gaz called back.

"Are you sure?" Dib said with a suspicious tone.

Is she sure? What is he talking about?

"Excuse me?" Gaz turned to him.

"How do I know you aren't just going back to Zim's?"

Oh. Oh, that's it. He doesn't trust her any more. And why should he? She lied to him to his face more than once, how can he take anything she says now with face value? If she tells him that she is meeting with Zim, he is going to ask questions and try to forbid her from going. If she doesn't tell him now only for him to find out later, he will be infuriated. She thought for a moment before thinking of an idea.

"How about this then, Dib? I will take a picture of me at the arcade and show it to you when I come back?"

Dib still stood from the kitchen, looking at her. He nodded in agreement "Fine. But when you are there, I will text you to do a weird pose just to make sure it is authentic."

'You cannot be serious.' Gaz thought but agreed "Fine, whatever."

Picking up her scooter from beside the door, she walked out of the house and folded it. Getting on she went down the street. This is definitely going to be an interesting experience. Her brother's enemy and to some extent her enemy is going to spend the afternoon with her. Three years ago he arrested her father and nearly destroyed her home planet and she threw ham at him. He nearly killed her, her brother and her father and now she is going to play games with him. It isn't that she forgave him, no it's just that he might've been punished enough. Meat is dangerous to him and after an hour of the Earth's return he fell into a river at the park, which is the equivalent of swimming in acid. Her father wasn't harmed and after five months of repair everything was back up and running.

As she entered the city she actually became a little concerned. She was aware of Zim's explosive attitude and loud personality and how his race can be mighty competitive. If he loses a game there is a chance that he will blow something up. Maybe on the way there she can grab a bottle of water and use it any time he gets out of order.

Gaz then suddenly nearly fell off her scooter when something startled her. For a moment she thought that a large shadow flew over her. She tried to brush it off as a large bird, but this one seemed far too big for any bird she ever saw. Her mind went back to lunch today when Dib told her that Zim and Tak both got scared of a bird's shadow that casted into the classroom. For a moment she thought the same thing happened, but that was an unusual looking shadow. It's wings were wrong and it looked like something was trailing behind it, almost like it had a tail.

Seeing the arcade up ahead, she got off her scooter and walked the rest of the way, slightly shivering from the cold weather. It was getting colder everyday as it neared Christmas and soon she would need to leave the house wearing a jacket and gloves other than wearing her hoodie. Leaning against the wall she looked towards her left, waiting for Zim's arrival.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Ancient tales of horror.**

As Zim made his way down the street, he looked down at his watch-like device on his wrist to look at the small projector of a map. He wasn't that far from his destination and if he just continued to walk straight he should be able to see the arcade soon enough. Zim did not like cold weather. Being an Irken, his was more used to warm conditions and climate, but the ever changing seasons of Earth made it difficult for him to manage at times. At times the cold air would make it hard to breath for him and it would somehow burn from the inside. The snow wasn't helping either. Sure he was wearing a protective layer of paste, but the very presence of the white flakes felt almost threatening to him. The snow almost distracted him from everyone else around him. Almost.

Zim would never admit it out loud, but more than once he had imagined himself walking head level with the towering humans that surrounded him. He hated his height. Especially here. At least on Irk the height difference was far less exaggerated, but each adult human was as tall or taller then his leaders. Many regarded him as the shortest Irken. Even Skoodge, the most mocked Irken in existence, had a few centimeters on Zim.

Thinking of Skoodge made Zim remember when he tried to be 'nice' to him two days ago. Was what Skoodge said was true? Had Zim never commented on his appearance? He didn't remember doing so and in fact he doesn't remember mocking any one's appearance. Except for Dib of course, but that was because they were sworn enemies and so it made sense for him to do so. He never made fun of Keef's looks or Jessica's, Zita's, Torque's or Gaz's appearance. Was Zim truly the only Irken to be nice to Skoodge? That almost didn't sound right, surely Skoodge met other Irkens that were less terrible than others. Then again Skoodge never really talked to anyone else other than Zim and Tenn. Zim then wondered what the other Irkens were doing at this time. Were they successful? He heard that Tenn was having difficulty with her assigned planet, but that's all he knew.

Looking down, Zim saw something that caught his eye. It looked to be a trail that cut into the snow and went in a straight direction. The trail looked recent as the newly falling snow barely began to fill it. Recognizing it as Gaz's scooter trail he knew he was going in the right direction. Looking ahead he could just about see one of those box-like machines that games are played on, so he picked up his pace, but slowed down when he saw something on the ground. There wasn't anyone else on the street, so he didn't have to worry about anyone giving him strange looks for investigating the ground or stepping on what he was looking at. He saw small red dots on the path beside the scooter trail and when he looked closer he saw that it was red liquid staining the snow a little. He then recoiled when a thought entered his mind. Was that...blood? Was Gaz injured?

He then slowly made his way to the arcade, now expecting some sort of confrontation. If something here is brave or stupid enough to hurt Gaz, undoubtedly it wouldn't be afraid attack some just as dangerous. Now outside of the Arcade he looked around waiting for something to jump out at him.

'Nothing can get the jump on Zim!' he thought to himself.

"Hey, Zim."

* SCREECH * Zim jumped away from the arcade and turned to face the source of the voice like a startled cat. Zim made eye contact with an also startled but mostly confused Gaz, who stood at the doorway.

"Oh, Gaz-human. You almost caught me off guard there." Zim said trying to act like he wasn't scared.

"Uh, yeah, I just went in when it got to cold." Gaz said back still at the doorway, not buying Zim's little act.

"Yes, the weather is getting stronger." Zim agreed.

Gaz stood away from the doorway allowing space for Zim to enter"You coming in?" she asked.

Zim said nothing as he walked past Gaz into the building. The generic sound effects of the game instantly became aware to him, as well as the smell of fried food and cheese. The building was larger than he expected it to be and there must've been a few dozen arcade machines from where he was. The entire place had a blue tint to it and Zim had the feeling that it hasn't been updated for many years.

"So what do you think?" Gaz asked, walking beside him with her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. Zim looked around again with an unsure expression as he still expected Did to jump out and the old design of the place. The employees were mostly teenagers or young adults and the place was filled with other gamers. Some of them had stains on them or knocked over food and they didn't even seem to notice.

"This pigsty looks old." Zim said back to her. Gaz irked a little at Zim's rather harsh words of this establishment. She remembered when her father would bring her here many times when she was younger. Maybe after this she will mush him into a pile of snow as payback.

"Well yeah, ever since this place was built in the later 80s they kept the look. Many other places do the same thing." Gaz commented. She looked around wondering which game Zim could play. She needs to choose an easy one so Zim won't throw a fit if he loses. She looked at one game in particular that unoccupied. The game was pretty easy and it might've been something of his expertise. Nudging Zim she guested towards it.

"Try this one." she said walking over to it with Zim following her a few seconds later. Luckily for Zim the arcade was short enough for him to see the screen and reach the controllers. From the main menu displayed a black screen with white text 'insert coin' and '(1 or 2 players)' with a high score being displayed at the top.

Zim looked around the blue and yellow box and saw the rest 'SPACE INVADERS' at the side. Invaders? Like the Irkens?

"Is this supposed to mock me?" Zim looked at Gaz with annoyance.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, I am not trying to mock you. Look at it as you are defending your home planet from another alien race."

Zim looked back at the screen again and realized that he didn't have money on him. Gaz who seemed to read his mind pulled out a silver coin and placed it into the machine. The screen changed and showed a column of different invader designs, each one having its own set of points with one of the four being a mystery. Zim already knew what this meant. He needs to collect as many points as possible and to do it quickly by targeting specific ships. Or heads, or whatever they were.

Just like the simulations.

The screen changed again and now showed columns or the invader models moving side to side, slowly going down. At the bottom of the screen there was a model of a tank and just above it there were four blocks that acted as shields.

"Now as for how to play the game, all you need to do is-"

Gaz stopped mid sentence when she saw that Zim was already doing much better than expected. He was moving the joystick back and forth and rapidly pressing the button to fire at the enemy ships. Gaz watched him as he destroyed each and every ship with ease. He was good, really good. She was honestly impressed. It also gave her some reassurance that Zim won't lose any games and throw a destructive fit. As Zim finished the game he turned to her with a raised brow.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah and on your first try. Most people don't do that well playing games." Gaz told him, still surprised with Zim's skill.

A smug expression grew on Zim's face "Well of course. These games are simply inferior to my skill! I was trained as a soldier, did you really think that such a primitive simulation would be any match for me?"

Right, she almost forgot about that. From what Dib told her there is a possibility that Zim is over a hundred years old which translates to that he had decades of experience when it came to the art of warfare. Of course a game like 'SPACE INVADERS' would be far too easy for him. Looking around again she looked for another shooter game with higher difficulty. Her eyes landed on a large red fire arcade machine and she smiled.

"Okay, Mr almighty one, try this one on for size." she said walking over to it with Zim beside her. Zim looked to the side of the machine to see a rather muscular man wearing a helmet and bare arms, standing on a pile of dead monsters "Doom?"

"This one is a classic." Gaz said "It's in first person and is a lot harder than space invaders. You think you can beat this one just as easy?"

Zim smirked at her challenge. "Watch and learn, human."

Just as Zim said that, Gaz had felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Taking it out she saw it was from Dib, telling her what pose she needs to do. He wanted her to take a selfie using her left hand to hold the phone and to point with her thumb and pinkie finger and put them on either side of her chin. She rolled her eyes and put the phone back into her pocket and watched Zim play the game.

* * *

Dib sat in his room, going through his computer. He tried to find any information about dreams of twisted hallways and mass raids of murder by dragons, monstrous insects or any other horrible creatures and demons. He didn't find anything of use, just people who had similar but still non-comparable dreams. Others who had dreams of being in strange buildings but not like the one he had. There was no information or any sort of story or fable of dragons or any other similar creatures of ecstasy and slaughter. He did find something about his bruised arm however. Apparently it is common for people to hurt themselves during sleep and dreamt of the injury. He might've somehow roughly hit his arm against something while he slept, like the wall or nightstand and dreamt of him hurting his arm. There wasn't any information on the eye either.

Groaning, he leaned back on his chair. He couldn't be the only one in history to have had this experience. The dreams, the hallways, the markings and that blasted red eye. Surely something similar or holds some form of kinship had to exist, but no, there was nothing. Maybe he was doing this wrong. The archives of ancient Earth told him nothing. But perhaps the archives of other planets could reveal secrets that he felt were never supposed to be learned or discovered.

Sighing, he got up from his chair and walked out of his room to his garden and stood in front of his garage. Opening the door with a remote he had, he stared into the garage with anticipation as the outside light softly revealed whatever was hidden in the dark.

Tak's ship. He rarely used it as he didn't want to risk damaging it again. He managed to learn a lot from the ship as it had its own computer that held a lot of information about the history of the Irkens and the history of other alien races. It was only around eighty percent fixed. During the florpus incident three years ago it was greatly damaged, even when compared to when it crashed into Earth for the first time. He got better at repairing it but there were many instances where he needed Irken technology to fix certain areas, but since he didn't have such devices on his person, he needed to leave those areas unfixed.

Climbing into the cockpit he spoke aloud. "You on?"

The ship softly hummed and spoke back in a glitched manner "Wha-wha-what do you-you wan-want?"

"I need some information. Have there been any instances of someone seeing some ominous red eye in space?" Dib asked.

"Why-why-why sh-should I-I-I t-tell you-you?" it irritably responded. No matter how much Dib repairs the ship, it never grew to trust him. It was loyal to Tak and only Tak. Which is why Dib, or well Gaz, founded a way to make the ship compliant.

"It will annoy Zim."

"DE-DEAL!" Like Tak, the ship hated Zim. During the Florpus incident when Zim arrested Dib's and Gaz's father, his sister told the ship that it would be super annoying to Zim if their father were to be freed from prison. It was only then that the ship aided them, but was still at times stubborn. After the second crash the ship somehow became much easier to convince that something would annoy or bother Zim. Dib would just need to say it and the ship would automatically believe him.

The cockpits window then projected what looked like an article, but it looked ancient. The writing looked like a clump of scribbles and lines. The ship then translated the text to different languages and then what Dib recognized was Irken and then to English. As Dib leaned in closer as he realized that it wasn't some article it looked to be a journal. Someone saw the eye and wrote it down.

Fear the red light, for it is a true blight,

for the eye of death, has taken a breath,

as it open, all life was afraid, and those who didn't take caution have all paid.

Demons and monsters, hive minded and fierce, teeth they bite and claws they pierce,

their voices so vile, their mouths full of bile.

I ran and hid, like many of the kind, but the monsters still hunt and find,

they killed and ate, the minds of innocents renovate,

to horror and fear, knowing the end is near.

Heed this will, you know the eye opens once you feel the chill,

but also the inner burn within, warn and protect those of your kin.

The red eye opens and the whole world becomes afraid? You know it did once you feel hot and cold? That was oddly specific and for some reason familiar to Dib. When did he feel like that befo-

No.

No!

It can't be.

The Great Disturbance. It was the eye. The eye opening had caused the Great Disturbance. Its opening was enough to fill every living creature with dread and terror.

"Is there any more information?" Dib desperately asked.

"The-the- on-only infor-formation I-I can find is that this-this-document-t is over seven thou-thou-thousand, five-five hundred-ed years old."

What? Seven and a half thousand years of age? That's impossible the eye should've opened only two days ago, unless...this wasn't the first time.

"Did anything else happen at this time?"

More documents and other historical tales of horror and destruction were projected on the screen, surrounding him. After reading through them, the knotted feeling in Dib's gut only got tighter. From what he read, multiple planets were simultaneously attacked by strange and dangerous creatures. Some were dog sized while others were the size of buildings. Some breathed fire and others breathed ice and lightning. Those who managed to survive the onslaught had lost their minds and became monsters themselves. After each planet they torment they moved onto the next, only after eating those they have slain. These attacks went on for centuries until, one day they all stopped for no reason. It took years for the cosmos to finally heal after that. Most documented records of them were old or destroyed so it is not that well known, despite all of them making reference to tragedies and other gruesome events.

Dib felt he needed to find more.

* * *

As Tak paced through her living room, she was memorizing what she was going to say to the Tallests when she called them. The footage of the ball of smoke soaring through space had occupied her time that she never go the chance. That and the footage of those humans being massacred. Twenty five men, eighteen armed, picked off like bugs. She got a good look at the creature that attacked them and when she heard of some flying creature that breathed fire, burning down an apartment complex yesterday, and comparing of what she saw and what the old man claimed he saw, there was a match. The thing can fly faster than the speed of sound, rip large vehicles in half and can breath blue fire? Not only that, it can survive crashing from orbit. Or at least, its ball of smoke can survive crashing from orbit.

It was that footage that made Tak fearful of things that can fly, which was why she was afraid of the bird's shadow. She remembered what Dib said to her in the hallway. Her and Zim both got scared of the same thing, which tells her that Zim had also seen that monster kill those humans as well. So that's her, Zim, the old man and whoever that team belonged to that had knowledge of the aliens' existence. She hated that. She hated how others saw it. She wished she was just seeing things, and the monster was an illusion but it wasn't.

As she continued to pace, she glanced at the screen for a moment and then turned to face it fully. She looked at the screen in confusion as for some odd reason it was displaying what looked to be old stone tablets and other ancient writings.

"Computer, why are you showing this?" she asked, walking closer to the screen.

"I'm not. Someone else is." it droned out in response. "What? Did someone hack into your system?"

"No. Someone is using your ship to find some form of information." her computer responded.

"My ship?" she asked, before her eyes widened "My old one? The one that crashed into Earth when Zim, Dib and Gaz defeated me over three years ago?"

"Yes. Someone took and is using it."

She marched up to the screen "Where is it? WHO TOOK MY SHIP!?" she demanded. The screen changed as it showed a bird's eye view of a rather large blue house. At the bottom right corner the address was displayed. Her eyes widened as she recognized it. That little bastard. He actually had it and didn't tell her. Sighing in frustration, she turned on her disguise and walked out the front door, mumbling to herself.

* * *

Membrane looked up from his work when he heard a knock at the door. For a moment he thought it was Gaz back as Dib told him that she went to the arcade, but it was too early for Gaz to be back from the arcade. Putting his pen down, he got up from his chair and left the basement. As he opened the door he looked around in confusion as he at first didn't see anyone at the door.

"Ahem." a voice suddenly spoke, causing Membrane to look down. There was a blue haired teenage girl at the door, not wearing any form of clothing suitable for cold weather.

"Oh, sorry, Ms. How can I help you?"

"It's fine Sir. Is Dib here? My name is Tak, one of his classmates." Tak asked looking up at the much taller human.

"Why yes he is. Come, I'll bring you to him, he's in the garage I think." Membrane stated letting her in the house and leading her to the back door.

"Do you need something off of my son, Tak?"

Tak narrowed her eyes "Yes, I believe that Dib has something that may belong to me." she answered rather coldly.

"Well I'm sure he is happy enough to return it to you." Membrane said as he opened the back door and called out to Dib.

"DIB, a friend of yours is here. She's British."

'British?' Tak thought.

"British?" Dib called out as he opened the ship's hatch. His eyes widened and his heart stopped a little when his eyes fell on Tak, who stood beside his father with her arms behind her back. He could tell that she was holding in a lot of anger and he noticed her eyes would switch between him and her ship.

"I'll leave you two at it. Now if you need, I will be in the basement." Membrane declared as he walked back into the house. Dib and Tak both stared at each other in silence. Dib sweated a little as he grew nervous as Tak's left eye twitched. Tak sighed and advanced towards Dib. He could easily read the expression on her face. She was extremely irritated and even perhaps enraged. Dib watched her as she walked around the ship, running her hand along the exterior.

She stopped and stood in front of Dib, rubbing any dust she picked up between her fingers.

"So...can you explain why you have my ship, Dib?" Tak irritably asked him.

Dib climbed out of the cockpit and looked down at Tak to answer "Hey this crashed into my garden, so it is not like I stole it from you, I just...kept it. Without telling you." As Dib said that, he only now realized how his excuse didn't make him sound any less guilty.

"Is there some explanation on why you haven't informed me that you process my ship?" she hissed this time.

"...I was using it and-"

"FOR WHAT?" she shouted this time, completely losing any patience she had left "For what reason could have my ship? You can't fly it around without getting weird looks from everyone and raise suspicion until it gets confiscated, you're obviously not building it into something else like some sort of weapon and I expect that you aren't going to fly to Irk with it. You would be eliminated if you travel even close to Irk. So why do you have my SHIP?" she finished, raising her voice again.

"Look, I was just using it to find more information about your planet and your race. And before you ask, I only flew it once when Zim put my Dad in some alien space prison three years ago."

"You flew my ship!?" She stood up to him as he asked this, even angrier than before.

"It was to save my Dad, and my planet." Dib defended himself.

Tak scoffed at his response and then looked passed Dib at the ship. With a raised brow she faced Dib again. "What were you looking at?" she asked him.

"What?"

"You were looking at something in the ship. It was how I knew you had it. My computer at my apartment started to display what you were looking at. What could you make use of events or stories thousands of years old?"

Dib didn't answer her. He wasn't sure if he could trust her with what he knew, more specifically he wasn't sure if he should tell her about the eye and his dreams and how he now thinks the dragon creature might have some sort of connection to both the eye and his dreams. If he didn't she would barrette him until he does and if or when he does tell her, she won't believe and think he was making things up. Either way she will find out about it.

Dib sighed and eventually spoke "Okay, I will tell you. But this sounds weird, just bare with me and just try to look at me funny?"

"Try me." Tak simple responded with.

* * *

Gaz couldn't believe it. Zim had just flown through another game with ease. He just beat another first person shooter and had gotten the high score. That was the seventh game he went through and the smug expression he had made her want to pull out the bottle of water she had hidden and splash it all over the little alien. As Zim brushed off his hands he turned and looked up at Gaz.

"Got any more games to fall victim to my amazing skill, human?" Zim asked with ego pouring out with each word he said. God, she wanted to smack that smile right off his face. She looked around the area again but couldn't see any games that could give him any trouble. In fact right now she just wanted to play some games. She felt awkward just standing around watching someone else play them. Just as she thought of that, her eyes fell on a game they could both play.

"Let's try this one." she said walking over to it with Zim. Zim looked at the machine up and down. It was much larger than the other ones with a wide screen and there were two guns in two holders at the front, one blue and one red. The game was called 'ZOMBIE MAYHEM' with its title running across the top and the entire thing was decorated with explosions and zombies. Putting two coins in this time Gaz picked up the blue gun and handed the red one to Zim, who examined it.

"We can play this one together." she stated.

"Together?"

"I'm getting pretty bored watching you play while I do nothing. Come on get ready. This one is probably closer to some of the battle simulations you had." Gaz commented as Zim nodded.

The game started off with a rush as the two players found themselves running through a desolated and damaged city with zombies advancing towards them. The screen flashed 'press the side button to reload to shoot'. Zim looked at the gun's side and pressed the button when he saw it and started to shoot at the zombies that were a few feet away from him as Gaz did the same. As they advanced forward, two new weapons were laid on the ground. One was a grenade launcher and the other was a minigun.

"I get the mini, you get the launcher." Gaz said to Zim.

"Eh, what?" Zim asked as he saw her grabbing the mini gun. He heard what she said, but wasn't expecting her to order him around, but since they are in the middle of the game and the launcher is the only new weapon available he complied. As they continued to mow down hoards of zombies they both saw a helicopter in the distance and the screen flashed 'get to the chopper'.

Zim then noticed he was running out of ammo and that there was another weapon behind two rows of zombies. The new weapon looked like a machine gun and extra ammo laid beside it.

"Gaz-human, Zim's is unfortunately running out of ammo, but there is another weapon up ahead. Cover me now."

"On it." Gaz nodded as she turned the mini, firing continuously, mowing down the undead attackers. "I'm starting to run out as well, is there another gun up ahead?"

"Zim can't see, I'm not sure, but look I can reach the weapon." Zim said as he grabbed the gun and let the bullets rain down on the horde of grave escaping cannibals. Just as he did that he saw another weapon Gaz could use and that they were close to the helicopter. "I see another weapon, come on we're almost there." Gaz commented, also seeing the weapon, which appeared to be another machine gun.

"Don't try to slow me down." Zim stated as he continued to fire, making a path for Gaz to reach the gun.

"Got it!"she declared as she began to fire alongside Zim. The chopper was just in their reach as a swarm of zombies, including a bulked up one, charged with killer intent.

"TAKE THEM OUT!" Zim shouted, getting the attention of some people in the around them, as a small crowd was beginning to form around them. Just as they shot down the smaller zombies, the crowd started to cheer them on, but the two gamers were so inverse they didn't even notice. After a few seconds the only thing between Zim and Gaz from the helicopter was the bulked up demon. As Zim played the game, he noticed that a demon would change direction and target another player if they are shot at. An idea formed in his head.

"Human, stand at the other side of the area and we shall take turns shooting at it. It's stupid mind will never make the decision to focus and one target to deal with the other later. It will go back and forth and never reach one of us." Gaz nodded as she moved away from Zim and fired first, getting the giant undead monsters attention . As it got close enough to Gaz, Zim fired next, drawing the zombie away from Gaz to him, until Gaz fired again. As they went back and forth taking turns the crowd began to grow and the cheering became louder. The zombie then fell to its knees and Zim saw their opportunity.

"FINISH IT!" Zim shouted as they both rained bullets down on it, aiming for it's head until the head exploded. "Get on the chopper!" Gaz said this time as a cutscene went on and showed both of their characters climb on the helicopter as it took off.

A wide smile appeared on Zim's face as he raised both fits "VICTORY FOR ZI-"

He never got the chance to finish as a rather large crowd roared with excitement behind him and Gaz. They both turned around with surprised looks as they didn't even notice that they even gained an audience.

"That was so cool man!" someone said to Zim.

"Yeah, you two did awesome!" said another, causing Zim to be taken aback.

As him and Gaz received more compliments, a strange feeling lingered within them. These compliments he was getting were not out of fear, but were actual genuine praise. Just like when Skoodge told him that he was the nicest Irken he had ever met. But this feeling was not of guilt but it felt like what he could only describe as 'deserved pride'. Zim smiled a little and nodded to the humans and when the audience dispersed eventually, the Irken and human faced each other. They both stood in silence, unsure of what to really say.

"Sooooo..." Gaz let out.

"Hm." Zim hummed.

"That was actually kinda fun." Gaz said with a small smile.

"Yes, it did get me more excited than I originally thought. I am quite impressed that you could actually keep up with me, Gaz-human."

"Is that a compliment I hear?" Gaz asked sarcastically.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Zim said back, causing both of them to chuckle. Zim looked off to the side for a moment as focused on the detail of blood on the machine's design and remembered that he wanted to ask Gaz something "Oh, Gaz-human, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you injured by any chance?" Zim asked, looking her up and down.

"What?" Gaz was taken aback at this sudden change of topic.

"When I was arriving at this place, I followed the trail you left with your double wheeled metal thingy and noticed a few droplets of human blood beside it. Was that your blood?"

What? Blood? Gaz knew she was unharmed and she did not recall any blood on the street on the way here so she wasn't sure what he was referring to "No I am not injured. I didn't even see any blood outside."

"Hm, interesting." Zim said as he looked off to the side. He then looked back at Gaz as he just realized something "So what do we do now?"

She shrugged "Don't know. Leave?"

"Yes, I believe we spent enough time here." Zim stated as he turned to the front door with Gaz beside him. Today was interesting to him. He spent genuine quality time with a human today and even gained the praise of others. Looks like Gaz's offer was not in vain, she was actually helping him blend in better. And not only that, he enjoyed playing that last game with her. Just as they reached the door, Gaz stopped and pulled out her phone.

"Wait, hold on."

Zim also stopped and turned "What are you doing?"

"Dib won't believe that I was here unless I took a picture of me doing a specific pose." she stated as she got into position.

"Where else would you be?" Zim asked, as he cocked an eyebrow at Gaz's strange pose.

"At your place." she said flatly. At his place. Right, she told Dib that she was at his base yesterday and told him about Skoodges' existence. He wanted to complain about it to her, but never really got the time to do so. If he does it in public, more people would know about it so he would need to wait until they are both alone. But, that is easier said than done. The only times they would meet is at Skool and Dib is almost always close behind. He could invite her back to his base, but he did not want her there again just so she could tell Dib more of his secrets. Maybe on the way back to their homes when the street is empty? Maybe.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

A loud explosion that threatened Gaz's ears drums and would sting Zim's antenna was heard as the two were pushed forward from the blast, the glass of the front window and door shattering with shards raining over them. Zim shot up straight away with a shocked expression as he was still unsure of what just transpired. Turning around, his eyes widened to see the shattered door and window, as he saw smoke and some form of fire outside of the building on the right side.

The building next to the arcades just suddenly burst into flames.

Hearing Gaz groan, he turned to see her pushing herself off the ground with squinted eyes, but they weren't her usually squinted eyes. It was clear that she was in pain.

"Mother fu-the hell was that!?" she inquired, rubbing her lower back as she saw her phone on the ground. Picking it up she checked for any cracks and sighed to see it was unharmed. She turned to see the fire and smoke as well.

"Was that a bomb!?"

"Zim does not know, nor does he care, that fire is going to spread so I'm leaving!" Zim declared as he raced for the door, or lack thereof. The exit, yeah, the exit. Gaz tried to follow, but there was a noticeable limp in her steps that was slowing her down. Zim stopped and turned to face her.

'Why are you stopping, Zim?' he thought to himself as he looked up for a moment. He froze. He could see something in the air. Gaz noticed his frightened expression as she eventually caught up to him. Following his eyes where she looked up. She didn't freeze like Zim had, but she did for reason feel something she never thought she could feel.

Fear.

Hidden behind the rising smoke and dust was the silhouette of some sort of large animal. It looked like a crocodile with much longer limbs and a slightly longer neck and on it's back were large broad wings that had resemblance to that of a bat. It flapped slowly with gusts and waves of dust being spread around, but not to the point where the creature was revealed. And as quickly as it came, the creature shot upwards and disappeared into the sky.

Gaz looked back down at Zim and saw that he was much more terrified then she was. He slowly walked backwards until he ran down the street leaving her behind. As Gaz turned to the fire again, she saw multiple people running out of it and it was then she realized that the building on fire was an apartment.

Wait. A flying animal with large wings, long head and can set stuff on fire? It was a dragon. Dragon's exist? Well of course they do aliens exist, why wouldn't a dragon like creature exist?

Finding her scooter laying on the ground a few feet in the arcade, it being moved from the explosion, she unfolded it and got on, as more people from the apartment and arcade ran out passed her. As she tried to skate down the street, she winced any time she pushed off the ground. The snow only made it worse for her as it just added traction. It wasn't that far from her house but the state she was in made it difficult for her to move any faster.

"HUMAN!" she heard up ahead as she saw Zim running up to her.

"Zim?" Gaz asked as he ran up to her. Before he said anything else he turned and his spider legs from his PAK extended out and grabbed around the scooters handles, not touching her hands.

"Wha-woah!?" Gaz exclaimed as she was pulled along as Zim ran down the street. What was he doing? First he waited for her to get where the door was and now he is helping her get way faster? He came back for her, just as she thought he abandoned her. Did he...actually care, or did the explosion mess with him a little and he's on autopilot?

After a few minutes, Zim eventually slowed down and retracted the metal legs back into his PAK. The pain Gaz had slowly began to ease, as she started to push along herself. As the two went down the street, just leaving the city, they both didn't say anything to each other with the only noise heard was the crunch of snow as they walked and the distant horns of cars. Gaz looked down at the little alien who looked ahead with a blank expression, but she could see him slightly tremble and shake, as if he was scared. Was he afraid of the fire or the dragon thing they saw? She was a bit frightful as well, but he seemed not just scared but also surprised. Did he know this dragon? She looked off to the side thinking of what to say to him.

"Um, thanks for helping me back there." she told him. If she was any younger, she wouldn't usually thank someone for something and would say 'I didn't need your help' but as she got older she learned to be a bit more respectful and to swallow her pride more often. Zim didn't say anything but looked off to the side, looking embarrassed. Gaz then understood Zim's silence. He just essentially helped out the enemy, which most likely was highly illegal on Irk and probably a form of treason. If he had updated reports to his empire, it would be best for his health to leave out today's events. As they continued down the street, Zim stopped in his tracks, causing Gaz to turn to him.

"We shall part ways here human. I believe you held up your part of this little deal well enough." Zim stated as he took another direction and for some reason started to walk between houses and other buildings.

Gaz hummed and shrugged her shoulders. That's probably how he managed to get away from Dib so many times. He studied the streets and used it to his advantage and found more ways to get to his house. She smiled a little at Zim's statement and a slight compliment. She knew that he didn't do that often so it actually meant something. He was good at video games and was fun to play with. Too bad he wants to rule her planet and kill or enslave her. That thought took her smile away, maybe in another life they could've been friends of sorts, but this isn't another life.

Strangely enough however, though she did know that having a friend to hang out and enjoy each other's time was a life change, which would have been something she wouldn't be a fan of, the thought of it didn't really bother her that much.

Gaz scrunched up her nose before she looked further down the street. She wasn't far from her house now. She looked at her phone to look at the picture she took.

"Ugh."

The picture she took was of her close up the screen, with wide eyes with the explosion seen in the background. Well the fire is going to be on the news so when Dib hears about it, she can show him the picture and then he will believe that she was there. The small amount of rubble on her clothes and the smell of smoke off of her would only male it more convincing.

As she put the phone back into her pocket, she saw her shadow and her mind raced back to when she saw the large and unusual shadow fly over her on the way to the arcade. That was the dragon. The dragon flew up at her, stayed in the area for a while before setting the building on fire. The thought of that thing flying over her, and her not knowing bothered her. Maybe a warm shower can help her clear her head.

* * *

Far from the city, there was a cliff overlooking the entire area. The dirt was void of any vegetation and was covered in snow. (Note: I'm refereeing the cliff from Enter the Florpus's opening). Standing at the edge of the cliff, a large figure could be seen, watching the city or more specifically the smoke of a burning building. Blood red eyes shined through the bitter and cold winds as the closed mouth chuckle echoed. And surrounding the creature, was blood, staining the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Calm before the storm**

"You're looking at me weird." Dib pointed out.

"I am aware." Tak said back.

Dib had just finished explaining everything to Tak. The red eye in space, the nightmares he had, how he believed that what he thinks was a dragon was connected to both of them as he dreamt of it, the markings, the voice he heard that threatened to push off the edge to insanity, everything. He also told her about how he used her ship to find any information that could help him understand everything better, but only discovered that some poor soul went through a similar experience he did, except his home was attacked by multiple monsters rather than one after he announced he had seen the eye. He even told her the poem that warned of these events off by heart.

The expression she gave Dib was a strange mixture of confusion, disbelief and a 'you can't be serious' look. But there was also another look she had that Dib thought was strange. He could sort of see that she looked nervous. He expected the first three expressions but her looking nervous was something he was not expecting.

"So before I put any words into your mouth...you saw some enormous bleeding red eye in the middle of space?" Tak questioned him.

"Yes." Dib confirmed.

"And that same night you had a dream walking through hallways with markings of monsters along the walls, and in that dream you saw the eye again and heard some sort of voice?"

"Yes."

"And the next day, when you saw news of the fire of the apartment you thought the thing described by the old man was similar to one of the markings, and you dreamt of the thing you call a dragon, was chasing you and you saw the eye in its mouth?"

"Yeah."

"So you used my ship to find any information on this after your Earth computer failed to do so. So you found some sort of poem. That was translated multiple times."

"Yeah."

"And it somehow still managed to rhyme in English?"

"Yeah, I thought that was weird too, but yes it rhymed." Dib nodded.

Tak sighed at this and pinched the bridge of her nose. Or at least her disguised nose. Between her eyes. Dib braced himself for whatever she was going to say next. He knew that telling her the truth wouldn't be enough. But right then he also needed to prepare for what Tak was going to do when she tries to take back her ship. Would he need to fight it? Maybe, but she is a trained soldier with hidden weapons and he had the feeling that she told his father why she was here and his father would back her up. Tak then looked up to him with a defeated and tired look.

"I can tell if someone is lying to me...I really wish you were." she told him.

Dib gave her a surprised and quizzical look "So you believe me?"

Tak nodded and walked past him and placed her right hand on the ship. She turned to him "In a matter of sense yes." she told him "I know you aren't lying to me but what you said is still hard to believe. An insane person can still think they are right. You still could be wrong and not know it."

Dib looked down and quietly whispered "Shit."

"But...from what you told me and taking into account these old documents you only knew existed today...it just shows that not only is their truth to what you are saying, but also something I may even need to know about. What did you say this dragon looked like again? From your dream?" Tak asked, turning to him fully.

Dib let out a sigh of relief. Good, looks like he didn't need to spend a lot of time trying to convince her of this whole ordeal.

Wait, did she ask him something? Oh yeah, his nightmare dragon's appearance. Dib looked down trying to remember. He didn't see the entire body, only glimpses, and when he did see the entire body it was all black, disguised cloak of darkness. It was if his dream was telling him he wasn't even ready to see it.

"I saw it's arm and...a bit of its mouth. It was green, and pretty tall. Taller than my dad, much taller, and he's six foot three. Um, the hand had five claws and one acted like a thumb. Uh, what else..."

"Yellow teeth? Sharp yellow teeth?" Tak asked.

"Uh, yeah it did." Dib said, but he then looked at her in slight surprise "Wait, how do you know, have you seen it?"

Tak looked off to the side and whispered "I have.". She then faced Dib again with a more impatient look "Enough of this, I'm taking back what is mine.'' The Irken then turned to the ship and attempted to climb into the cockpit.

Dib rushed over to her and tried to climb in from the other side "Wait, when did you see it?"

"That is none of you business, now move over!" Tak growled at him.

"Can I least use this for one more thing?" Dib half begged.

"I think you used this enough!" Tak exclaimed and tried to push Dib off.

"I JUST WANT TO SEE IF WHAT YOU SAID WAS TRUE!"

Tak stopped moving as most of her body was in the ship. She raised her brow and asked him "What I said about Zim?"

"...yes."

Tak sighed and sat at the edge of the seat "Get in." and as Dib got in, Tak spoke aloud "Do you hear me ship?"

"T-T-TAK! Th-thank Ir-Irk, you're back!" her ship exclaimed excitedly, as Tak slightly cringed at her ship's ability to speak, showing signs of decay. At least it could speak though. Even if it is broken.

"Yes, I'm here. Can you show us the footage of Zim's assignment of this planet? The day he was banished?"

"Y-yes, r-right away!"

As Dib and Tak sat in the ship, the screen started to display a massive room, filled with hundreds or thousands of Irkens. Most of them had red eyes with less having purple and a few having blue and each of them had different shades of green skin. At the front of the room there was a stage and on it were two tall Irkens, one with red eyes and the other with purple. Dib leaned in closer as he instantly recognized the two as the leaders. The Tallests.

"Woah..." Dib whispered to himself.

Behind the Tallests were eighteen other Irkens, standing on a separate curved platform. Dib watched as each Irken soldier was assigned to a different planet and noticed that the shorter the Irken the harsher the planet they were assigned to. The last Irken to stand before them was the smallest Ikren out of the eighteen and not only short, but fat and his clothes were stained. Dib's mouth became agape a little as he saw that because of his height, he was ordered to take over a world that was inhabitant to large, aggressive rat-like creatures called 'slaughtering rat people'.

"That's Skoodge you know, the one in Zim's basement." Tak commented.

Dib looked at her "That's him? wait, how do you know that-"

"You are not very quiet, Dib. I heard you during lunch yesterday."

"Oh." Dib let out, a bit embarrassed.

Tak smiled a little as they both turned back to the footage. Dib squinted his eyes as he leaned in closer to the screen as he saw someone push and move through the crowd, yelling while they did it. His eyes winded as they stood on the stage much to everyone's surprise and dismay. It was Zim. Dib watched as Zim begged for a planet to conquer until the red Tallest floated over the map behind him and pointed at a piece of paper with a badly drawn planet on it, tapped to the side of the screen. The screen then showed the invaders being given their SIR units while GIR was built from left over metal.

Dib could not believe it. This was obvious and plain, but somehow Zim still fell for it? Zim must've been more naive than he thought. This wasn't just sad, but second hand embarrassing. If Zim were to find out the truth it would destroy him, even more so when he thought he failed his leaders three years ago when he learned that Earth wasn't on their straight direction path. Back then Zim at least thought that the Tallests somewhat cared about what he did, but now it looks that they never cared for him and in fact despised him and hoped he would die in space. Dib sat back in the seat, taking everything in. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes from under his glasses with both hands.

Tak smiled at this. "So what do you think? Pathetic isn't it?"

"Yeah...it's pretty bad." Dib agreed.

Tak looked around her ship a little "It seems that getting this back to my apartment will be difficult. Judging from it's voice it is not fully repaired."

Dib shrugged "There were some parts where I needed Irken technology, but I don't have any of that. So I kinda left those parts."

Tak nodded as she understood him "So I'll have to repair it then. I will have to come back tomorrow with the tools needed to fix my ship." she said as she got out of the ship.

"D-don't l-leave me!" her ship exclaimed.

Dib got out as well, with a hopeful look "So, you're letting me keep-"

"I am simply letting it stay here until I can repair it enough so I can take it back." Tak interrupted.

"Oh..." Dib let out, disappointingly.

"GREAT SCOTT!" came a loud voice from in the house.

Dib and Tak both jumped from the sudden voice. It was Membrane and he sounded greatly concerned. Dib rushed past Tak and ran into the house, leaving her in the garden. Tak followed him after a few seconds and found Dib and Membrane both staring at the TV with wide eyes. When she looked at the screen as well her eyes also widened to see that there was another apartment that was on fire, with dozens of people outside it acting as an audience. Tak had the feeling that the creature she saw was the one that caused the fire, and knew that Dib thought that as well, but she wasn't sure why Membrane looked so concerned.

"What's going on?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the TV.

Membrane turned his head to face her, but had not moved his body "I just came up to see how you two were getting along, but then I turned to see this on the TV!"

"That's right next to the arcade and it's damaged, Gaz is down there!" exclaimed Dib in panic.

"Then we must get there as soon as possible!" Membrane declared as he rushed to the door and opened it "We mustn't waste any time now and-oh hello daughter."

Membrane relaxed as he saw the Gaz was standing at the door way with her scooter in hand. "Hey, Dad." she greeted as she walked past him, with the smell of smoke still coming off of her. Dib walked over to her with worry, but before he could say anything, Gaz nearly shoved her phone into his face.

Dib recoiled a little from her action, but soon managed to see what she was showing him. It was a selfie she took, with an explosion in the background, causing her to fly forward nearly head butting her screen. Dib turned back to the screen and seeing the front of the arcade damaged and looking back at the phone and noticed that was where she was standing, putting two and two together, he saw that Gaz was telling the truth. She was at the arcade.

Gaz then looked around Dib, only to make eye contact with Tak, who held a blank expression. Gaz looked back at Dib with narrowed eyes, causing Dib to nervously chuckle. Tak, taking this as her queue to leave, she walked passed them and out the door, before turning when Membrane called out to her.

"Wait, Ms Tak, did you get what you came for?"

"Dib and I have ran into a small problem with that. I will return tomorrow to help deal with it. Thanks for letting me in." Tak stated as she walked off.

"Very well, see you tomorrow. You're always welcomed here." he declared

Membrane watched her walk off before closing the door. Turning his attention to his children, she looked down at Gaz "Are you well daughter? Any injuries?" he asked as he knelt down to her.

"No, Dad, I'm fine. I hurt my leg a little, but it's just a bruise. The pain is mostly gone." Gaz told him, looking behind her towards him.

Membrane stood back up with a sigh of relief "Well that's good news. Go and take a shower and take a rest. You have had a long day." he said, patting her head and making his way back to the basement "I'll be down here if you need me."

The two siblings were left alone in the living room, with Dib rubbing the back of his head nervously while Gaz went back to glaring at him. Gaz turned to the door for a moment and back to Dib.

"So." she began "I can't go to Zim's house without you making a big deal of it, but Tak can come here just fine?" she stood up to him with her arms crossed.

"Hey she came here and Dad let her in, I didn't know she was coming to get her ship!" Dib defended himself.

"So that's why she was here. I'm surprised it took her that long for her to figure out that piece of metal is in our backyard."

"Yeah, and she is coming back tomorrow to repair it." Dib added. He looked a bit embarrassed that he wasn't capable of fully repairing the damaged ship and needed to rely on the enemy to fix it, just so they could take it. Dib did not like the fact that he was going to lose it, after having it for many years now, but even if he tried to resist she would just take it by force. He knew he should have prepared for this possibility yet he had not.

"Are you hurt G-"

"No, no I am not." Gaz interrupted him whilst walking past Dib toward the stairs.

"Hey, Gaz." Dib called out to her.

Gaz sighed and turned to her brother at the base of the stairs before she asked "What?"

Dib gulped at the annoyance that was plain in her voice, but still gave an apologetic look as he answered "I'm...sorry that I didn't believe that you weren't at the arcade. I'm also glad you are safe."

Gaz breathed out her nose "It's okay. I wouldn't really believe me either." she said as she turned to the stairs, but turned again to Dib "Oh, by the way, Dib, I think that it was a dragon that caused the fire. I saw the outline of it through the smoke, but that's pretty much it." she finished and went up the stairs into the bathroom.

Dib stood at the bottom of the stairs, a bit uneasy. Apparently there is a dragon loose in the city and it came close to killing his little sister. It hurt her. Whatever this thing is, it had just made it personal. Dib started to feel anger rise within him. When he and this dragon eventually meet, Dib will try to find ways to punish it. If it doesn't kill him first that is.

* * *

Zim opened his front door and slammed it behind him, pushing past his robot parents and ripped his disguise off, like he did on Monday. He didn't just feel frustrated. He felt enraged. As he marched through the living room, he passed GIR, who only then noticed him.

"DID YOU GET NACH-"

"SHUT IT!" Zim ordered him.

Instead of whining or crying like GIR usually would when he is not given something he wants, he this time a bit out of character and didn't say a word. In fact he had the expression you would have if you tried to pet a dog and it barked at you. GIR watched Zim as he walked to the bathroom, so he could use the toilet elevator. As Zim went down, he stared at his reflection on the closed doors. His ruby eyes stared back and the anger it held was enough to threaten to melt the metal doors. The doors opened to reveal a large room, full of what looked like metal bodies, all standing up in rows.

Zim growled as he unleashed all his anger out on each one, not bothering to turn them on for some sort of challenge. He just wanted to destroy everything around him, obliterate all the metal mannequins, turn them to smoke and ash. He blasted them, stabbed them with his spider legs, used anything he had as a weapon, yelling all the while.

After a while all of the dozens of robots were destroyed, their pieces scattered and littering the ground. Zim looked around at the destruction, breathing heavily, before sitting down in the middle of the room, hugging his knees, staring ahead. The human was doing something to him and he knows it. She had to have done something to him for making him feel guilty and make him feel other emotions. She made him enjoy his time with her and because of her fragile meat body she had to get herself injured just so he can come back to help her. He helped her. A human. It was a written rule that any invader who is on a planet should never help a native unless it is under one specific condition. If some sort of big event is going on and there is a large audience, so you can gain the trust of many, in order to blend in more, find more secrets and destroy everything from the inside. He didn't do that. There wasn't a large crowd and he thinks that no one even saw. It may have gained Gaz's trust, but she won't give away any vital information, as she knows his game.

But those two points weren't the worst of it, the worst part of it was that he did because it was his own personal decision. It was his own choice because for a small glimmer of a moment he actually dared to care. He cared for another species all because he spent a few minutes of his time playing a primitive battle simulation with her and enjoyed it. This alone was enough for a harsh punishment. Mixing in with Gaz labeling his action of being nice to Skoodge as 'cute' was enough for execution. Was this human trying to get him killed or-

That's it.

That worm is trying to get him killed. Insulting him, making him commit treason, it all made sense. She was trying to get back at him for what he did three years ago. And taking into account how his PAK felt even worse than it did before, it started to make sense. Zim sat up straighter at this realization. It was so clever. So sinister. But is it working? She hasn't tried to physically harm him. Yet. What she promised did happen, however, and that was that he managed to learn a bit more about humans. It appeared that being skilled at these video games was enough to be rewarded for praise from humans, more specifically from teenagers. The same age group that he is trying to pretend to be. He did appreciate the praise, he almost loved it even. Could he turn this around on her however? Is there any events coming up that involves video games where he will receive even more praise and make himself look like a fellow dirt monkey even more? He may even become popular in a good way.

Getting up from where he was he looked around again. It would take the computer a few hours to repair everything. With a sigh, the Irken made his way to the elevator and waited for the lift to come back down. As the doors opened Zim's brows raised a little when he found Skoodge behind the doors. Skoodge's brow raised as well as he wasn't expecting Zim to be just at the doors. He was rubbing his hands together and he looked concerned.

"Oh, Zim, hi." Skoodge greeted and then looked past Zim. He saw the remains of Zim's little rampage, "Uh, are you okay?" he asked him.

"Zim is quite alright it's just that...he has a lot of things on his mind right now." he stated as he walked into the elevator with Skoodge. The elevator started to rise as soon as the doors closed and Zim and Skoodge stood silently. "Oh, were you going to use the training room, Skoodge?" Zim questioned.

"Uh, no I was just looking for you. You seemed angry when he came back. What happened?" Skoodge asked.

Zim took a moment to respond "It's a long story. I'll explain later."

* * *

Tak stood in front of her TV. After some calculations in her head, she believed that it would take two or so days for the ship to be fixed and brought back to her apartment. Just enough time for the ship to take her back to Irk. She was calling the Tallests right now. She had prepared everything she was going to say to them. As long as nothing is out of the ordinary, everything will be fine and she can finally leave this wretched planet.

Just as the screen showed the Tallests however, Tak almost straight away knew something was off. The Tallests were on the screen with many other Irken soldiers behind them. They seemed...stiff and almost in a daze. Instead of standing or floating with a hunch, they were straight and completely vertical and they had these big smiles on their faces.

"Um, my Tallests?" Tak spoke, trying not to notice something was strange about them.

It took a few seconds for either of them to react to her, before Tallest Red responded "Ah, yes do you need something, little one?" He spoke slowly and softly when she suspected him to be loud and demanding like he usually is. Despite Tak seeing that they were acting strange she still focused on leaving Earth. She nodded to them and spoke again.

"Uh, yes, my Tallests. I am Invader Tak and I am calling you because I have requested a return ship many times now, however no ship has yet to arrive. I just wanted to know if I still have your permission to return to Irk." Tak told them, as she bowed at the end of her sentence.

Purple spoke this time, but with nearly every word he said he twitched slightly "Ah, yes, Tak. We are deeply sorry for keeping you waiting. We will send you a ship straight away." he informed her.

Tak's eyes brightened at "Yes, thank you my Tallests."

"Is there anyone else with you?" Red asked, also twitching a little.

This question confused Tak as she paused. Surely they should know that Zim is on this planet. "Um, yes, Zim is on this planet, and possibly Skoodge. Oh, and if you want, I can eliminate him for you and-"

"Well bring them along as well." both Red and Purple said aloud.

What? Bring them back? Tak was not the only one that was taken aback by this. The other Irken soldiers behind them looked at the Tallests confusion. Why would they want those two of all Irkens to return to the armada? Tak knew something was definitely wrong with her leaders.

"Why would you want Zim and Skoodge to come back to the armada? Not that I'm trying to go against your wishes, but don't you want those two to be dead." Tak asked them, trying to hide her growing suspicion.

"They will be." Purple whispered.

"Excuse me?" Tak asked. Did she hear that right?

"Well there is a big announcement coming soon so we are calling every Irken return to our home planet. We are putting a pause on our empire expansion for this announcement. We want everyone here." Red spoke, still softly.

"I didn't know of this." Tak informed them.

"Oh...strange. We made this announcement yesterday. Everyone has heard of it. Well that doesn't really matter now. Let's talk about the ship to bring you here." Red spoke back. By this point, Tak was only growing suspicious, but also nervous. The Tallest weren't acting like their usual selves and more a moment Tak thought they were being controlled. But that's impossible, something else is going on here. She had a strong feeling that if she does go back home, something terrible will happen. "Um, on second thought, I may need to stay here for a bit longer. I apologize for calling."

Red cocked his head to the side a little "Oh? Are you sure? We have the announcement tomorrow, but we can wait until your and the other two's arrival. Are you going against our orders now?". He sounded a bit more aggressive when he said this.

Tak sweated a little and tried to defend herself "Uh, well it's just that-"

"What planet did you say you were on again?" Purple questioned.

"I am on Earth, but-"

"So Venagile will deal with you then. Goodbye Tak." they both said in union.

"Wait, my Tallests-" Tak called out to them, but the screen was already black.

She stared at the blank screen, completely lost. What was that, why did they act so strange, and what was this announcement? Why didn't she know of this, if the Tallests had told everyone about it? Was she left out? No, no, she couldn't have been. Unless. Wait. All of their excuses of her ship never arriving, how when they gave her permission to return to Irk was offhand, how they never really seemed to care what she did and now this big announcement that she didn't know until now. It was like when Zim was left out when Operation Impending Doom 2 was announced and now with this... "Computer. Is there something that I may need to know about?"

"...yes. I apologize for not informing you sooner on this. You may need to sit down." her computer told her.

Tak had a shocked expression and began to raise her voice "What? You have been keeping something from me? For how long have you known this? And why haven't you told me?"

"Master, I am sorry that I have not informed you of this sooner, I was afraid what it might've done to you. Please calm yourself." her computer responded. Tak huffed and sat down at the couch with her arms crossed. Her eyes were narrow and she was growing ever so impatient.

"What have you kept from me?"

* * *

Membrane sat down in his, facing his computer. He had just received multiple emails from Philip, who had just completed comparing the mutated mouse's DNA to the DNA found in the saliva and venom discovered within the saliva. Membrane was always amazed with the work ethic the Philip processes. Usually it would take normal people of science a few days or longer to complete a DNA test of this variation, but for Philip, all he needed was a few hours. Membrane gave him this order early afternoon and he completed it later afternoon. The emails consisted of pictures of the three samples and dozens of notes taken by Philip and his team. Though Membrane did have his own grudge against this creature for killing his men, to say he wasn't fascinated would be being dishonest. The DNA of the mouse was not just mutated but it seems the entire structure of this creature's code was overhauled.

At least eighty five percent of the subjects DNA had resemblance to whatever creature that attacked his men with, ten percent having resembled the structure of the venom and the remaining five being the mouse's original DNA. The overhaul of the DNA made it seem like there was little evidence to demonstrate that the subject was ever a full mouse. It was as if it was always that hideous little creature in the cage. Though this was fascinating, it was also deeply concerning. The complete restructure of the inner structure of the subject suggests that it may be irreversible. The mouse could not be saved. Membrane looked up when he was notified that he had received another email. It was from Philip again, but this was a letter.

_To Professor Membrane._

_Subject: Test subject: 5_

_Professor Membrane, I have sent you this email as after observing test subject number five, I have noticed something interesting that may be of use to us. Test subject number five seems to be trying to escape the change and also seems to face south-west. After moving the cage to different locations and even rotating it multiple times, test subject number five always seems to be consistent with what direction it is facing._

_This could be a theory, but I am starting to believe that the new species of creature that attacked our team and who produces this venom is south-west from the facilities direction, more specially around the same direction of the city you reside in. At first I thought it was the direction of the crash site of the strange meteor that disappeared, but when taking into account being more directional, it would be closer to the city than the crash site._

_I am not saying that the creature is definitely there, but it may be possible that it could be in that direction in an area close to the city. I doubt that it is living there, and may be hiding in the forest's edges. I have already debated with myself whether or not it would be wise to send another team to scout the area and find the creature, but I do not want to risk losing more people._

_If we know for sure that the creature is close to the city we should inform the authorities of the area that there may be a dangerous creature in the area and for residents to not leave the house alone at night, but since the actual location of the creature is unknown we can't make any judgments. We might get into trouble ourselves if this is a false alarm and we have worried many for no reason._

_However I do believe it is important that we must take any measures as soon as possible, when this creature is spotted. We don't know the appearance of the animal, but we know that it is quite large and it has the ability to fly. If any reports come in of a similar creature within or near the city, we must take action._

_Regards, Philip Wilde._

Membrane grimaced when he finished reading the letter. If Philip's theory was correct, that monster could be close to the city and will put many in grave danger. If eighteen armed soldiers could stand no chance then, normal civilians are easy pickings. He could inform the authorities about this, but what could he tell them? He could try and tell the truth that there was some mysterious animal close to the city if it is spotted, but right now no one really knows where it is. If it acts like a normal animal, it would avoid humans but it seemed to chase and target the team that was killed, so it doesn't act like a normal animal. Membrane wasn't an expert when it came to animals, but he knew very, very little animals within the kingdom hunted humans. Many animal and human killings are usually because the animal was spooked and acted in self defense. Someone wanders in their territory and the animal acts defensive, but this animal left the forest area to kill the entire group. And now it appears it moved closer to the city if the mutated mouse is trying to follow it.

That's another that Membrane realized. If the mutated mouse is trying to go the direction of the monster, this mutation seems to give it some form of homing instinct like some birds, but instead of a location, the mouse is trying to reach the newly discovered creature. As he sighed, Membrane decided to write down the notes that were sent to him.

* * *

"So it could be a trick?" Skoodge asked Zim.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. But I believe that this was a plan that Gaz-beast planned on her own rather than Dib-stink aiding her."

Both Zim and Skoodge sat at the table in Zim's kitchen with GIR on the table. Zim had just finished describing everything about his day with Gaz. He told him about how he was more than skilled at the games, how he and Gaz played a game together and how he enjoyed it, the fire that almost caused him injury and how he came back to help her. Zim told him that he believes Gaz is purposely getting him to do actions that go against the Irken empire and to commit treason, in order to be punished or potentially executed.

Skoodge looked off the side "Does that mean that we have to worry about her now?"

Zim paused before he answered

"It appears so."

"What are you going to do if you encounter her tomorrow?" Skoodge asked looking back at the other Irken.

Zim didn't answer for a few moments and looked down on thought. He wasn't sure to be completely honest. He could just play along with her game and surprise her at the end, but this is Gaz he is talking about. He doesn't know how she works, he never worked against her like this. This was the first time that Gaz had gone after him. You could include when she threw ham at him during the Florpus incident, but that was all she did and this time she is working alone.

"I could try and confront her tomorrow about it. Or just wait until she approaches me and tell her that I know her deal." Zim then smirked "I'll show her that I am always ten steps ahead of filthy humans." He then got up from his chair and made his way to the bathroom, ready to work on more experiments to occupy his time, but turned when Skoodge called out to him.

"Uh, Zim?"

"What is it?"

"Um...you know how you played a game with Gaz?" Skoodge asked as he looked off to the side again, for some reason appearing embarrassed.

"Yes?" Zim questioned, raising a brow. Unless he was wrong, to him Skoodge looked...jealous.

"Uh, can we do that some time?" Skoodge asked him, with a small smile.

Zim was taken aback a little. Did Skoodge just ask him to share a fun activity together, because he was upset that Zim enjoyed doing something with Gaz. Maybe this could be useful. Zim can learn to rely on other Irken's for entertainment rather than humans, let alone the enemy. Zim smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes we can Skoodge. We can use the training room once computer repairs it of course."

Skoodge's smile widened at this and his eyes brightened up "O-okay, thank you."

"CAN I JOIN?" GIR yelled.

"Only if you're good." Zim said back as he left the room.

* * *

Far from the city, close to the edge of a cliff, a large strange animal stood in darkness as it slowly and sinisterly made its way to finally revealed itself in the moonlight. The creature was dragon-like in appearance, but it also had features of that of a human. It stood seven foot ten and weighed over five hundred pounds. It's body wasn't overly muscular, but it did look powerful with definition showing in many areas and it was covered in rugged scales and each one was a mix mash of different shades of green. The head had a similar appearance to that of a velociraptor but it's red eyes were sharp and narrow and its yellow teeth looked much longer than that of a normal raptor. There was a row of dark green spikes running along the creature's head, back and its long tail, with the first five being longer than the rest and on it's back was a large pair of bat-like wings.

Like a human it stood on two back legs and was a plantigrade, with three claws and instead of front legs, it had arms with five fingers with the last digits replaced with long claws and one finger on each hand acting as a thumb. The most disturbing part about the creature was that it had a wide, yet sly toothy grin.

Venom and drool dripped from its mouth as the dragon continued to look down at the city, it's smile growing. Unless this creature was wrong, it thought it heard its name. It was vague and quiet but it knew that its name was spoken aloud. Where however it wasn't sure. Perhaps if it hears it again, it could track it down. But for now it's hungry. A homeless human will do for tonight. Using it's fire made it long for food even more and it wanted to go on another hunting spree like it did yesterday, but it usually waits for two days before making a grand entrance.

"Maybe." it spoke in a deep slightly croaked voice "Maybe I could set fire to multiple human hives tomorrow to work up an appetite for the next day." he chuckled "Yes, I will do that."

He then spread its wings and it took off, leaving behind a trail of snow behind him. Soon it will turn many parts of this city to ash, instill terror to its residents, before making his appearance to feast on their fear and flesh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Calm before the storm (continuation)**

The night was more bitter than usual, indicating that the worst of the winter snow had yet to come. Many have avoided leaving their homes at this time, and would stay indoors to keep warm and sheltered. They would do this by trying to stay snuggled up on their beds or couches and watch the flames from the fireplace, and count the dancing embers. However, within an apartment, a non native of the planet had confined herself in a corner of her bedroom.

Tak sat in the fetal position up against the corner. Anytime she breathed in and out, there was a shudder and an attempt to tuck herself up tighter in the corner. Her computer had just admitted everything. Tak was essentially abandoned. Her computer told her that after failing to defeat Zim twice in a row, even when not following the rules, she had shown that any usefulness that she thought she had was non-existent. How can someone be humbled by Zim twice in a row even when cheating? Only her it seems.

Tak lifted her head from her knees, revealing that her eyes were a bit puffy and tear stains were plain on her cheeks. She can't remember the last time she cried like that. Actually, that might've been the first time she cried in her life. Is this another reason why the Tallests didn't want her? She cries over things? Tak chuckled to herself. 'No wonder they didn't want me. I failed them so many times and now whine in the corner like a smeet.' she thought. Tak looked down at her wrist and then slowly pulled down her glove to see a metal device that held itself around half of her forearm. She looked at the words along it.

Self destruct.

Each and every Irken was given a self destruct device attached to their arm, and were ordered to use it so they could protect the secrets and other details of the Irken Empire if they were to be captured and questioned by enemies. They were also told to use it if they were invaders on another planet and they have been discovered to be a Irken by failing to blend in. She wasn't captured and she is not being questioned. She has been found out, but Dib and Gaz haven't really done anything to her. So why is she staring at the option to end her life?

What was the point of asking, she knew why. She had nothing to live for. Her entire life was devoted to the Irken Empire and now she had learned that they don't want her. Her whole life was one failure after another. And it was Zim's fault. Zim was a nightmare to her. Everything was his fault. And so as her hand slowly reached for the button to self destruct her last thoughts of her rage she had for Zim and the sorrow of the memories of the life she poorly lived.

Just before she could press it, her hand snapped down to clasp her right wrist. No. No, she couldn't. Despite literally having nothing to live for, she couldn't end it. She was still afraid of death. More tears flowed from her eyes and she pulled herself into the corner again. She doesn't know how long she had been like this. A few minutes, hours? It was dark out and she learned of the news around six in the afternoon. It was winter so the dark came earlier. Tak shuddered again as she lifted her head slightly. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. it's obvious that she wasn't wanted on any planet under the Irken Empire and she shouldn't be save on other unconquered planets. By this point, most planets know of the Irken Empire and even had taken measures to prepare if any Irken were to be spotted. She could stay on Earth.

Tak looked off to the side when that thought came across her mind. Could she truly live here? Live on a planet she almost destroyed? Alongside with her enemies? Zim, Gaz...Dib...

If she were to she would need to think of some plan. It may be difficult to blend in properly and she will eventually need to go into hiding once she has lived far past the human lifespan, and many will eventually notice. The Membrane siblings surely cannot be the only humans in the world that may see through her disguise. Speaking of which, she will be at Dib's house tomorrow afternoon to fix her ship, but now she doesn't think she wants to. She only wanted her ship back because she felt she would need it when the Tallests bring her back, but now they do not care if she is even there. They didn't even want her.

This may take a while to figure out. She thought that she might just skip school tomorrow but there is test that Ms Bitters described as 'a horrible experience you are not aloud to miss.' so she will need to attend class. Maybe now she can just try to focus on not looking upset to the other students, but she knows that will be easier said than done. She can try to distract herself though. Maybe when she comes by Dib's home and try to focus on repairing the ship she can get her mind off of things. Tak groaned as she got up, a few small tears still escaping. She can't believe she will need to rely on some experience with Dib to help her mental health.

Tak walked over to her bed and fell forward on it, laying across it with her feet just over the side's edge. She then turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling, remembering the strange call she had with the Tallests. Their stiff posture, how they spoke different, how she was not the only one to notice their strange behavior, how they wouldn't mind if Zim or Skoodge were to arrive at Irk, how purple apologized and-

Tak shot straight up when she realized that. Purple apologized. He said 'sorry'. The Tallests would never do that. Act differently? Sure. Talk differently? Okay. Bring Zim and Skoodge to Irk? Only so they can be killed or used as some experiment test subject or cannon fodder, but apologize? Never. And if they did say the words sorry it would be plain sarcasm. There wasn't any sarcasm in their voices. Tak then strained herself to remember anything else unusual.

'Come one, what else did they say?' Tak then opened her eyes when she remembered another word they said. Venagile. What was a Venagile? Or who was Venagile? Tak tried to think of anything she had heard before that was similar to Venagile, but this word or name seemed too specific to be mistaken for anything else.

"Venagile." Tak whispered to herself. That did sound like a name when said out loud. But she has never heard of such a name as Venagile. It didn't sound like a normal name as well. It wasn't well known, but when it came to names there is a vague consistency on each planet. One would need to learn a number of names to recognize the consistency, but here the name seems quite alien to say the least. Why did the Tallests mention that name and what did they mean by that Venagile will deal with her?

Tak narrowed her eyes and looked up "Computer." she spoke aloud "I want you to dissect the name 'Venagile' and see if that name belongs to any planets."

"Yes, Master." her computer complied. Though Tak did appear to be interested in finding the origins of this name, she was actually, but subconsciously, trying to distract herself from the thought of what she almost did.

* * *

Within the city, a monster of pure blood-lust snapped his head to attention. Turning to look behind him with the corpse of an old homeless man in his jaws, he stared out from the alleyway. He heard his name again. Grunting, he took off into the air and traveled in a straight direction for a minute before landing on top of a street light. He looked around, as he lowered the corpse he had in his mouth and into his clawed hands. He scanned the area, seeing that no one else was on the street.

"Who is saying my name? Who dares to speak of my name, Venagile, without my permission?" the abominable dragon hissed, his smile never leaving. He actually found this game of hide and seek fun. He loved to hunt.

After a few minutes, Venagile had managed to find the source of the noise. It came from a top floor in an apartment surrounded by multiple other apartment complexes. He knew which room it was this time after he heard his name being called out again. He wanted to reveal himself and question just who the little pest was and how they knew of his name, but that was not the time yet. Maybe when he causes a little mayhem, he will leave them a little message.

"Let's have fun with this." he spoke as if he was speaking to someone. He then took off into the air and flew towards the direction of the cliff, where he will stare off into the city again, enjoying his meal.

* * *

Many things went through Gaz's head as she laid on her bed. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about today. This was the first time she played a game with someone other than her father and her brother. She expected that she would play games with someone that may be her friend in the future but she did it with someone so she could show them more ways of acting like a human. It seemed to work, her and Zim had been given compliments when they beat the 'ZOMBIE MAYHEM' game and even Zim agreed that she held up her part of the deal. Everything had seemed to be without any problems. He bothered Dib to make him loud and she made his facade of being human more believable. It almost made her forget just who she made the deal with.

Though she did believe Zim may have been punished enough for all that he did, she still felt what she did was wrong. She came to Zim for help and even played a game with him. And she enjoyed it. Even taking into account how she saw Zim as much less of a threat then what Dib thought he was, she still knew that he was some sort of danger to Earth. He almost won three years ago. And there isn't anything to say that he won't win next time. Unless that some small possibility of him losing the motivation of taking over the world would somehow occur. Again. She remembers both times this happened. The first time happened nearly four years ago, when Dib lost his motivation with paranormal activity to study what their father dubbed 'real science', basically any form of science that is not involved with the supernatural. From what she could remember what Dib told her, when he stopped trying to expose Zim, Zim lost motivation to take over Earth and only started again when Dib started to act like his enemy again. But during that time, she did actually fear that Zim would have tried to take over Earth out of frustration of being ignored, especially if his leaders had called him to focus on the mission.

The second time Zim lost his will for world domination happened just before the whole Florpus incident. Or what is usually remembered as 'joy to not so joy' day. Zim had thought he had lost the respect of the Tallests as their directional course did not involve planet Earth, so they were never going to arrive at Earth. That is why Zim teleported Earth right in front of their ships course. Before that she managed to see the state he was in. He looked completely defeated and appeared to have given up on life altogether. It was strange to see the usually erratic alien look almost deflated on the floor. Of course, the whole Florpus incident occured right after that and Earth was nearly destroyed.

If that were to happen again, then maybe she won't need to worry about Zim taking over the Earth and she won't need to feel a bit guilty about enjoying her time with Zim. But it would make her feel uncomfortable again and she would try to fix it.

Shaking her head to think of something else, she then thought back to when the fire happened. She was still confused why Zim came back for her. "Why did you help me?" Gaz said to herself. Maybe she could ask Zim about it tomorrow.

Speaking of questions, there was another one that rattled in her head and kept her from sleeping. Why was she scared? The dragon thing wasn't even that unusual or extraordinary in appearance. When she was in space, she saw enormous whales that could breath in the vacuum and they looked far stranger than the dragons' rather simplistic design. Two legs, two arms, two wings, a head and tail, that was it. But that didn't take away the fact that the dragon was so frightful to her and she didn't understand why. This thing was...different.

It could not be described, there was no language that existed to help Gaz word out why the monster made her feel scared. Was it because it was aggressive? Maybe the reason she was more fascinated with the space whales than scared was because they paid no mind to her and her brother when they were in Tak's ship. Was it because this thing was on her planet? She knew the space whales wouldn't try to go to Earth so she didn't worry about them crashing into buildings and causing damage. Was it because she noticed that it only set fire to apartments? It showed that this thing might have some higher intelligence and might be planning for something sinister?

No, it was something else. When she saw the dragon, she felt something familiar. Really familiar. Something she wished she never felt again. Gaz sat up from her bed when she realized it. The feeling she had when she saw the dragon was the same feeling she had on Monday.

"The Great Disturbance." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dib was in his room, sitting on his bed and looking down at his alarm clock. Right now he was trying to decide how he was going to get through the night. He was worried that his nightmare might end up actually killing him. He knew that trying to stay awake would just delay the inevitable as he couldn't stay awake forever, so he needed to try and be clever about this. Should he take away another half hour or an entire hour? That would leave him in a situation where he couldn't really do anything for a few hours. Dib was also a quick sleeper so he might just fall asleep again even when he woke up much earlier.

An idea came to his head when he thought of that. How about waking up in the middle of the night before things get to intense and then fall back asleep? Setting his clock to go off for three in the morning, he took off his glasses and placed them on his night-stand. Laying on his side, he felt the need to sleep wash over him already. Dib's eye slowly blinked as he started to fall asleep.

After another blink, Dib now faced the dead end of the same hallway he dreamt of twice already. Like the other night, the walls didn't have any markings on them and like the last two nights, there was no noise. Not a single sound disturbed the ominous silence of the twisting and turning corridors. Instead of walking forward, Dib had decided to sit down and stay where he was. He wasn't going to play along with whatever these dreams were doing to him, so he was going to do this his way. After a few minutes, Dib had sat still and had not moved an inch, waiting for his alarm to wake him up so he could try and do this again. After more time had passed, Dib wasn't sure what he was going to do to pass the time, and he wasn't sure what he was waiting for. Was he waiting for the dragon to eventually show up? He hoped not, he's literally in a dead end.

After what felt like half an hour, Dib began to grow bored and just as he did, he noticed that this dream seemed to draw itself longer than usual. It was like the dream was waiting for Dib to make a move so time seemed to stand still. This made Dib worry a little as he felt that what may have been half an hour for him, would equal a few minutes in real life. This could draw out for much longer then he-

"DIB, WAKE UP!"

"DIB, WAKE U-"

Dib had practically jumped from his bed to switch off his alarm. He almost forgot that he wasn't the only one in the house, and the last thing he wanted right now was an angry Gaz breaking down the door. After waiting for a few seconds, Dib sighed and sat up in his bed and picked up his alarm clock. So far the plan had seemed to be working, he didn't get chased nor did he fall down a pit and he wasn't in a panic. 'I have you beat now!' he thought as he set the alarm to half six in the morning.

Just as he laid back down, he fell asleep much quicker this time, but instead of meeting the hallway again he faced something much stranger. Dib had found himself surrounded by a void of black seas and sky's, and in front of him stood another him. This...clone or whatever it was looked almost identical to Dib, but there was something wrong with it. It or he was pale and his eyes were bloodshot. His clothes were torn and burned and there was blood covering parts of him. The clone stood still and just stared at Dib as he stared back. After a few moments Dib had attempted to speak to it.

"Um, hello-"

"Have you taken my warnings?" the other Dib had interrupted him.

"Uh, warnings?" Dib asked.

"Your dreams, your dreams, my warnings to you. Have you prepared yourself?" the beaten mirrored Dib pressed on as he walked towards Dib.

Dib started to back away as his beaten clone made its way towards him "Wait, those dreams were all you? I thought I was been punished or that I was actually insane, why did you make me dream those?"

"Don't you understand? Terrible things are happening as we speak, and your planet is in danger. I have tried to warn you, and now I am telling you that it may be already too late."

"What are you talking about, I-"

"You've read my poem have you?" the other Dib stated flatly.

'Poem? Wha-wait...' Dib thought before speaking out loud "That poem was you-"

"Heed this will, you know the eye opens once you feel the chill." the other Dib started and went silent for a few seconds.

"But also the inner burn within, warn and protect those of your kin." Dib finished. Dib stood still in shock. From what this thing is telling him is that all of Dib's nightmares were warnings and now he is meeting the one who wrote the poem he read in Tak's ship.

"How...how are we speaking? aren't you supposed to be-"

"Dead?" he interrupted Dib " I have been slain many years ago, but my memory remains within the shadows of remorse. My memory has been dormant, but ever since you saw the red eye, it has been reawakened and is now part of you. I have tried desperately to warn you of what is coming." the other Dib looked off the side with an expression of regret "But now it is too late. One of them is already here."

Dib's eyes winded when his copy said this "So the dragon that set the apartments on fire is connected to the eye!" Dib stated as he hit his palm with a fist. He then looked up at the other Dib with a quizzical and worried look "Wait, what do you mean it's too late? Surely we can stop it and-

"No, it is impossible. You have read my poem already. I saw the eye like you have and my planet was attacked by a single monster. I and many others had tried our greatest to stop it, but the demon was too strong. It wasn't until I had told it by accident that I have seen the red eye open, and so it called the rest of it's kind to ravage my world. Heed this warning. If you ever encounter whatever creature has cursed your planet, do not let it know you saw the eye." the other Dib told him.

"Wait, if it is impossible to stop the monster then why are you still trying to warn me? And just who are you?" Dib asked.

"...my name was Al'tya. And I still try to warn you, as though it may be an unlikely situation, some you may still survive. Do whatever you can to survive, Dib." Al'tya said as he began to fade away.

Dib tried to reach out to him but Al'tya had already disappeared, leaving Dib alone in the black plain. There were still some questions that Dib wanted to know. Exactly how was Al'tya able to talk to him, was there any more information that Al'tya knew and had yet to tell him and why did he disguise himself as a beaten version of Dib? Was that an attempt to scare or was it a sign that Dib's fate was already written in stone? Just before Dib could continue to ask questions, he woke up, facing the alarm clock and showed it was twenty minutes past six. He still had another ten minutes before his alarm clock went off, and...

'I...cannot move.' Dib thought to himself. Why can't he move? What is-oh fuck.

'Sleep paralysis.'

Dib had tried to cringe at this even though he didn't have the ability. Dib never liked to admit it, but he actually had many episodes of sleep paralysis. It would happen more often when he was younger, but as he aged it slowly went away and the time frames of each one became so great that he would sometimes forget that he even had sleep paralysis. Ever since Zim had come to Earth, whenever he had episodes they always felt so much worse. What if Zim was doing something terrible, like blowing up a building or actively declaring some form of war on Earth and Dib could not do anything about it because he was stuck in bed, unable to move?

That could be happening right now, so he needs to move. But he couldn't and now he needed to wait. After five minutes nothing happened. 'Move, move, move, move, move, come on just a finger twitch.' Dib screamed internally. More time had passed and just when Dib was growing more desperate a loud noise erupted in the room. His alarm.

"DIB, WAKE UP!"

"DIB, WAKE UP!"

'Damn it' Dib thought as his alarm repeated it's cycle multiple times. Either he was imagining it or each time it said 'Dib, wake up' it got louder and more annoying. It won't be long now until-

"For christ's sake, SHUT THAT UP!" Gaz shouted as she burst through the door. She then turned to the alarm clock and slammed her hand on top of it and then turned to face Dib with an angered expression.

'Oh no.' Dib thought.

"Are you deaf or something? You usually turn that off straight away, not thirty seconds after and...ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Gaz yelled, noticing Dib's lack of response. She narrowed her eyes and leaned closer, confusion slowly growing. She then leaned back when she figured out the stillness of her brother. "Oh, you can't move."

Gaz sighed and walked out of the room, mumbling to herself "I need a more soundproof door." leaving Dib alone in his room.

Eventually, Dib had managed to gain back so movement and slowly pushed himself off the bed as he was laying in the stomach, and had inched his way toward the edge. 'Easy, easy.' he thought as he put one hand on the nightstand, before falling on the bed with a 'thump'

"Ow."

* * *

"There was another fire?" Zim asked Skoodge, looking over his shoulder as he was about to leave the house.

"Uh, yes haven't you heard? It was another apartment, in the afternoon, around the same time you were gone." Skoodge told him.

"I haven't, no. When I got back yesterday I went straight to the training room and talked to you. I guess I never had the chance to look at the news." Zim said as he turned to the door again, opening it "Wha-Mini Moose, get back into the house." Zim ordered as he pulled the floating moose into the house, causing the experiment to make an audible "NYAH."

"Skoodge, guard the base while I am at the Skool. I might confront Gaz today." Zim stated as he closed the door behind him.

As Zim made his way down the street, he thought of what exactly going to say to Gaz when they eventually met. He also wondered how he would get the chance. Should he pretend to go to the bathroom again and maybe she will follow or follow her after Skool and wait until she was separated from Dib. Speaking of Dib, it has been three days since they have barely interacted. Three full days of going to Skool together, walking next to each other, and Zim was only chased by him once this week? Twenty eight words max, was the number of words exchanged between them this week. He had talked to Gaz more for the past few days and they had barely interacted for the four years he was on Earth. Hell, when she was at his base on Monday, he and her talked more in a few minutes then they had even since they both knew of each other's existence. And in their short time together she had actually made him care for her for a glimmer of a moment and commit a treasonous act. She was better then Dib at this. It's a good thing she rarely aided Dib, or he might've actually tasted defeat long ago.

Zim looked up into the sky as new flakes of snow fell all around him. Zim subtly looked around trying not to make it obvious he was ready to spot something in the air to anyone that might see him. He was looking for that alien that had caused those fires, and was prepared to jump for cover for any sign of it. Zim wasn't really sure how he was supposed to deal with this alien when they eventually encountered each other. Zim has never seen any creature like the one that attacked those humans. He created a monster that acted like a black hole, but even this flying reptile was unique. It was faster than the speed of sound and can rip through metal with ease, and can apparently breath fire. It looked massive as well. Sure, Zim had seen aliens that were similar heights to the creature he saw, but this one was definitely much heavier. He wondered if there was anything else about this creature he didn't know about.

* * *

As the Membrane siblings walked through the front doors, Dib had made his way to his classroom straight away. "See you at lunch, Gaz."

"Hm." Gaz hummed back.

The two had arrived at the Skool much earlier than usual as they both couldn't get back to sleep after the alarm woke Gaz up and Dib fell out of the bed. They both thought it would be easier to go to Skool then instead of waiting to leave at their usual time. This had made their father mistaken this one time event as them being more eager to learn. They had just pretended to agree with him just so Dib wouldn't want to explain that he made some strategy to combat his nightmares which apparently turned out to be messages and warnings from someone that died thousands of years ago. He had tried to tell Gaz about it on the way here, but it became apparent she was still angry at him for waking her up early so she wasn't really listening.

The dream now actually seemed like a blur. He met the one that wrote the poem and his memories and now a part of his own. What Al'tya showed Dib slowly started to make sense. All those depictions of slaughter on the walls was probably what happened to Al'tya's planet and those images that flashed before his eyes might've been those massacres through Al'tya's point of view and Dib just had difficulty comprehending them due to how fast and shocking they were. Dib then remembered what Al'tya said to him before he disappeared.

"Already too late?"

Could this be true? It couldn't have. Dib had saved the world many times. When the interior of the Earth was being removed from Tak's machine, he saved it. When Zim nearly enslaved humanity by acting as Santa Clause, he saved it. When the Earth was going to be torn apart from being inside of the Florpus, he still saved it. Yes, he did have help for each time it happened, but it was his quick thinking that made the difference. Surely Al'tya knew these events, he was a part of Dib's memory, or was this threat of these strange demons really that great that those other events cannot even compare? If this was true, Dib may need to try and convince his father about this. But that will be difficult. Even after four years of trying to convince his father that Zim was an alien, his father never believed anything he said. He even called Dib insane. His own father. Sure, he did apologize eventually after Dib told him to stop last February during that whole...incident he somewhat got over, but it still bothered him.

Even after Membrane nearly lost his life three years ago, he tries to brush it off as some sort of dream or simulation. It didn't make any sense, why was his father so stubborn when the subject of other life forms outside of Earth was brought up? His father knows the existence of other space anomalies, why was it so hard to believe the possibility of other life?

When Dib entered his classroom, his trail of thought was interrupted when he realized that there was already one other person in the room. Sitting in her usual seat, Tak faced down at her desk with her hands held together. She looked...upset. Really upset, and it didn't look like she even noticed him entering the room. Despite wearing a holographic disguise he could see that her eyes were puffy and the rest of her expression was gloom. She usually stays closer to the main entrance in the mornings but today it seemed she wanted to try and be alone. Dib stood awkwardly at the door not sure if he could step in or not. He then slowly made his way towards his desk not wanting the attention of the Irken. Just as he carefully sat down, however Tak snapped to attention.

"Oh, Dib. I didn't notice you were here." Tak spoke with slight surprise. It was obvious that she was trying to hide the sadness that was in her voice.

'Okay, what happened?' Dib thought to himself, staring ahead 'She was completely fine yesterday, this is such a mood change. What, did someone insult her shmoople-doodle or whatever her organs are called?'

Dib felt like he was in a bit of a tight spot with him being alone in a room with a visible upset girl behind him. It felt similar to when he went to confront Zim, but found him depressed in a pile of cheese. Zim at the time believed that his leaders had lost all respect for him and was so he gave up on life and would lay on the ground and wail loudly. It was uncomfortable for Dib to stand there and watch it. He actually said 'Come one, man' like he forgot who he was talking to. Should he ask what was upsetting her to break the awkward silence or just wait until more people come into the room? It was pretty early so they would need to wait a little while longer for new arrivals and he really didn't want to have a therapy session with an enemy. That will be at his house later. Wait, what if he...

"Sooooo." Dib let out "You are coming by later, right?" he asked turning around to face her.

Tak's eyes widened a little, indicating that she had forgotten about it and she stammered in response "Oh, y-yes I am, uh, I already have the tools I need. I had already prepared myself yesterday so I could go to your house straight away."

"...Are you okay?" Dib asked. 'FUCK!' he then screamed internally. Dib froze when he realized that he asked something he had tried to avoid and he hoped that Tak did not hear him. She did however, and she looked like she was caught off guard.

"Wh-yes, I am." she answered looking off to the side. Though she was trying to hide it, her expression became more hurt and Dib could just about see new tears from the edges of her eyes.

"You don't seem like you are." Dib pointed out turning around to her more 'God dammit, Dib, shut up.'

"Yes, I am fine." Tak repeated herself, with more anger than before. Oh great, now she's growing impatient. First she was upset and now she is getting angry at him in an instant. These mood changes are new to her, what is she-

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Dib suddenly yelled.

Tak's solemn expression quickly left and was instead replaced with pure bewilderment. Dib tightened the grip he had on the back of his chair once he had realized what he had just asked. A silence fell between them as they both stared at each other, not saying a word. The longer this went on, the more unnerved Dib felt in his seat, and he eventually felt a single bead of sweat run down his temple. Tak's look of confusion was much more stern than he would have originally thought.

While the two were concentrated on each other, Zita, another classmate of theirs, was standing awkwardly by the door, also completely silent. Feeling embarrassed, she opened the door quietly behind her before stepping out, making sure bot to disturb the other two in the room.

"No. No I am not pregnant, how can I be pregnant?" Tak questioned with a bewildered look "Of all the questions you could ask, why was me being with child be one of them?"

"I don't know, shot in the dark? Why are you so upset?" Dib continued to question her.

"That is none of your business, human." Tak finally snapped as she stood up and leaned forward, hands on the desk, causing Dib to recoil. Tak continued to stare Dib down for a few moments until she sat back down on her chair. She looked far less upset and more annoyed with Dib eagerness to find out what was troubling her in the first place. Though Dib did not appreciate being talked down to, he did recognize that his question was inappropriate and it shouldn't have been his first guess. And Tak's rhetoric did make sense, how would she get pregnant? And how is Dib going to say now? Should he stop talking or should he apologize or-

'No, I shouldn't apologize.' Dib thought 'But what should I say nex-

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

'Oh, thank God, the late bell.' Dib almost sighed in relief.

The first to enter the room was Zita who still had an unsure expression on her face as she looked at Dib and Tak, and then followed by Zim who raised a brow when he saw that Dib and Tak were both in the room together already. As the last student, Gretchen, sat down on her chair, Ms. Bitters almost immediately rose up from behind her desk. The old crone looked over the classroom as she flexed her long bony fingers.

"I know one of you sat down last, but lucky for your miserable lives, there is no more space for the underground classrooms. Unfortunately you will be spared today." Ms Bitters hissed out to the class. She then pulled out a book from under the desk and laid it on her table "Now since it is Thursday, I will continue reading from Friedrich Nietzsche's 'The anti-christ' because you need to learn at the end of the day, your faith cannot save you and you are all doomed."

'How is this woman a teacher?' Dib thought to himself as mind trailed off to Tak's situation. So far the only things he knew that whatever affected happened after she returned to her apartment as she seemed perfectly fine when she was at his house and whatever upset her must've been personal. Her eyes did have the appearance that it has been a few hours since she had cried the hardest and it appeared she was only beginning to calm down. But what was it that made her so upset? Did something happen to her planet and she is mourning over it, or was it another event involving her planet? He then remembered when Tak told him that Zim was banished from their planet without Zim knowing about it. Did something like that happen to her? Was she abandoned as well?

But why would she be abandoned? From what he knows Tak has not caused any major harm to her planet and from the recording that Zim had collected from her SIR unit, MIMI, she was clearly loyal to the empire. And it was obvious she still was and had seemed to lose interest in getting revenge from Zim and more focused on getting to her planet. Wait was that it? Was she abandoned because she lost to Zim? He can't ask her here however and may need to wait when she arrives at his home.

* * *

It was lunch again and instead of sitting beside her brother in the cafeteria, Gaz sat at the back steps of the skool, reading from her book. The morning cold wasn't as bad today and there was enough sunlight for her to see her pages clearly. She needed some time alone at the moment and reading from her books helped her relax her mind before she would return to her loud and obnoxious environment of her place of learning. She also learned to do this before a new game console came out. Reading somehow prepared her whenever a new game or console came out. She wasn't sure why, but her father did say that it helped with her concentration and that did make sense.

Gaz then frowned when a shadow loomed over her and it was more difficult to see the text of her book. It was easy for Gaz to recognize who it was from the shape of the shadow and the fact that she was expecting to have another encounter with him pretty soon. With a sigh she looked up at the new arrival. "What do you want, Zim?"

Zim stood a foot away from Gaz, looking down at her with his hands behind his back "Zim does not want anything from you, human. He just wanted to let you know that your little games will not work on me." he said smugly.

"Games?" asked Gaz with a raised brow.

"HA, do not try and act stupid, human. It is obvious that you are trying to make me act against my empire and commit treason, but I will not be fooled by your tricks, do you hear me!?" Zim spoke in triumph.

It wasn't difficult for Gaz to understand what Zim was saying. He thought that the entire deal they had was actually some plan that Gaz had constructed in order for him to commit crimes and possibly be punished by his leaders. She held in a laugh at the idea, not just because it wasn't true, but because it did sound like a devious scheme when said out loud. Now the little alien thinks that there are two humans on this Earth out for his neck and one of them had different ways of undermining Zim's goal of world domination.

"Good for you. You figured it out." Gaz said with amusement. Maybe she can play along a little.

Zim laughed "HAHA, but of course, after all, I am the almighty Zim!" he declared before pointing to Gaz "Your little plan was clever, I can admit that. It almost worked in the end, but I saw through you game before you could win."

Oh Lord, he sounds so proud of himself for discovering a plan that didn't exist. Gaz watched Zim as he walked down the steps with his hands behind his back again, looking like some sort of strange military march, kicking his feet in the air with each step. "You come into my base without my permission, you ask favors off of me, insult me, and you get yourself injured or pretend to be injured at the arcade so I would come back to help you escape. You are more clever than I had originally thought, I will give you that, but not clever enough!"

"Calling me clever? Two compliments in two days, I must be doing something right." Gaz chuckled.

Zim quickly turned and pointed to her "Laugh while you can, Gaz-beast. Soon this planet will be mine to conquer and you will be my slave." he told her with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Gaz spoke with sarcasm.

Zim's smirk faltered a little "You don't sound serious."

Gaz's smile widened a little. It seems that Zim was starting to understand more about human speech that he recognized sarcasm. This game won't last long "Well someone is catching on...to some extent."

"'To some extent'? What are you talking about, human?"

Gaz sighed as she decided that she can stop playing now, since class will start soon "What I mean is that you are making stuff up. My deal with you was never a plan to sabotage your world domination goals. I came to you for help and I gave something back. I was being honest."

"YOU LIE! No rational human would come to my help, knowing who I am." Zim stated. It will take more than that to convince Zim that Gaz didn't have other goals in mind.

Gaz shrugged her shoulders "Hey, I thought I was being an idiot as well and thought of going to my second option more than once. But you trippin Dib had worked and you admitted yesterday that I held up my part of the deal 'well enough'."

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?" Zim questioned with his fists on his hips.

"Don't you have some alien lie detector thingy so you can find out yourself?" Gaz asked with the amusement in her voice beginning to leave.

Zim grunted as he reached behind him and pulled something from his Pak. It was small, triangular shaped and coloured black, and there was a red button in the middle. He walked up to Gaz and held the device out to her and held the button down. "This will determine if you are telling the truth, Gaz-beast. Tell Zim the truth." he stated.

Gaz looked down from Zim to the device he held and stared for a few seconds before exhaling through her nose she leaned forward to where her face was a few inches away from Zim's hand and spoke "I had no plan to take you down. I simply came to you for help and gave something back in return. It wasn't some plan that Dib and I constructed or a plan that I thought of myself. You have nothing to worry about." she clarified with a monotone voice.

After a second, the edges of the lie detector flashed green, causing Zim's eyes to widen as held the device close to his face. He then looked down at Gaz with a look of disbelief. "I don't understand." he began, "Why did you come to me? Did your inferior mind somehow forget all that I have done?" Zim questioned her leaning in.

"Oh, I remember clearly. I just think you have been punished enough. I smacked you with ham, which is really dangerous to you for some reason and you fell into a river. Plus you got your shit kicked."

"My what kicked?"

Gaz sighed a chuckle lightly "You got beat up. You have been punished. But I haven't forgiven you." Gaz told him as she stood up "Oh, and don't call my mind inferior if you know what's good for you."

"Hey, you insulted Zim first."

"When did I insult you?"

Zim looked of the side with an embarrassed look, causing Gaz to raise a brow "You...you called Zim 'cute'."

"Wait, you are still upset about that." Gaz asked with a slight chuckle.

"You pretty much told me to destroy myself, human. Being called 'cute' is a death sentence on Irk." Zim informed her with furrowed brows.

"Woah. Your laws are brutal." she commented.

"Yes, it is, so watch your tongue." Zim hissed at her. Zim walked past her and went up the stairs. When he was at the doors, he stopped and turned to her again "Oh, and I don't appreciate you telling Dib-stink that Skoodge is in my base."

"How did you-"

"He's not very quiet, Gaz-beast." Zim stated as opened the doors and began to walk through, but stopped when Gaz called out to him.

"Wait, hold on. I actually have a question."

"What do you want." Zim questioned.

Gaz looked off to the side, a bit hesitant to speak at first. she then looked back at Zim and asked "Why did you come back for me? At the arcade?"

Zim froze when she asked that. He really didn't want her to bring that up so instead of answering he just screamed "DOOKIES" and slammed the doors behind him.

As Zim went through the hallways he felt unsure of what happened. It was still hard for him to believe that Gaz went to Zim without some hidden motive, especially considering that Zim has targeted her family more than once. He imprisoned her father and nearly killed her brother many times. During the Florpus incident, he nearly destroyed the entire planet. Which means that she would die as well. He nearly killed and she invited him to play games together. She hasn't forgiven him, but she believes he has paid enough? This human was strange, she was nothing like her brother. Or she was similar, but in a different way. Even Dib would drop his hostility at some times, but this was different.

His face grimaced when his mind went back to Gaz's question. He didn't want that topic to be brought up again and he wished that she wouldn't in the future. He will not be damned letting her know that he cared for her, even if it was for even a moment.

"Zim."

The alien turned when he heard a voice call out to him and when he saw the source he narrowed his eyes. Coming from the boy's bathroom was none other than Dib. The two locked eyes as they advanced towards each other, trying to show the other that they weren't backing down. Alone in the hallway with two steps separating them, Dib and Zim glared intently at each other.

"So you-

"Di-"

Zim and Dib both held their tongues when the both spoke over each other, but soon they have tried to rehearse their weekly heated conversation. With little success.

"So you-" Dib attempted to say.

"Dib-Huma-" Zim spoke over him, causing both of them to stop.

Zim sneered at this and pointed towards Dib "Let me spea-"

"I was speaking first-" Dib said at the same time at Zim's demand.

"No you were-" Zim almost got out a full sentence, but was still muffled by Dib.

"Now let me-"

Dib and Zim both growled at each other in annoyance at the unintential interruptions they committed. The teenager was about to yell at Zim that he himself was the first to speak, but as he thought about how trivial such a statement would be against the Irken, he decided against it. So he put his hands out and let Zim start this off.

"Okay, okay, you go."

Zim cleared his throat before finally saying what he was trying to say "Dib-stink. It has been a few days since words between us have been exchanged."

"Indeed. I was actually almost getting used to not hearing your shrill voice." Dib said back as the two began to circle each other.

"And I was almost missing your annoying presence." Zim retorted "What do you want anyway. I haven't done anything yet?"

Dib stopped on his tracks as did Zim. "So...you have spent some time with my sister."

"So that's what this is about. I'm sure she already told you that I haven't yet harmed her."

"She did. But that is not all. She told me about some little friend you have. Skoodge was it?" Dib questioned causing Zim to grunt.

"Yes, I am aware that she told you about that. And yes, his name is Skoodge." Zim confirmed.

"Just how long has he been on Earth?"

"Oh, three or so years? Not long before the whole Florpus thing. He never leaves the house and GIR shot him into space before I went into hiding, so that is why you have not yet seen him." he informed his rival.

"Does he also know you are a fake?" Dib asked with a smirk.

"Excuse Zim?"

"Oh, haven't you heard? Apparently your entire mission is a fake. Your leaders sent you off world just so they could get rid of you. Your entire mission is a lie and nothing more." Dib spoke with a strange amount of pride.

"Uh, even you are telling this lie?" the invader said with slight disgust.

"Even me?"

"Many have said the same thing to discredit me. Sizz-lorr and even Tak, but I know that they are simply lying so they can try to trick me. Such lies will never work on the almighty Zim!" he declared. Dib had a look of disbelief

"Wait, you were already told? And you didn't believe them?"

"Why would I believe them? All of you hate me, of course you would lie about me. It's strange you are all telling the same lies as well. I didn't know there was some smear campaign against me. But, of course someone as great as me would have one." the Irken stated.

"Oh my God, you are painfully naive." Dib said.

Zim smirked "Insult me all you can, Dib-stink. You will wish that I never came to this planet once I rule it with an iron fist!" he then declared as he walked off, but that didn't stop Dib from calling out to him.

"Mark my words, alien. Soon Earth will be free from your tyranny." he declared.

"Your planet wishes, Dib, it wishes." Zim retorted as he turned the corner, leaving Dib alone in that hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Let the games begin.**

Philip leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his short brown hair. He had just sent another email to his employer, Professor Membrane on specimens five's condition. It had been a full twenty four hours ever since the mouse's mutation and so far there has not been any more physical changes. It still looked and sounded the same, and it hadn't experienced any more convulsions. There was one small change however, but instead of a physical one, it was behavioral.

He glanced down at his screen and looked at his reflection, his hazel eyes showing signs of fatigue as they trailed down to the screen's corner. He could see the reptile-like rodent staring at him with it's beady red eyes, completely still. Philip couldn't even tell if the mutant was even breathing. It no longer tried to eat its way out of the cage and had stopped facing south west. It did however stand in the location where it was trying to get out, but it ceased any activity of trying to escape. The rodent had started this little game of staring at Philip and watching his every move around an hour later Philip had arrived at his lab, seven o'clock in the mourning. Philip at first thought the rodent grew some form of bitter feelings towards him until members of his team would arrive into his lab and the mouse would look back and forth between the scientists.

The young man swiveled around on his chair and stared back at the mutated mouse and spoke to it. "What do you want from me? I already gave you food and water, yet you haven't even touched any of it. What, are you trying to look cute so I can let you out? You don't exactly look like a puppy. Or kitten, or even a mouse by this point. Start behaving like Specimen Four, and maybe I will give you a bigger cage." he stated to the mutant as he gestured towards the shelve to his left where the now albino mouse slept, tucked up at it's corner, half buried in bedding.

The creature that now vaguely resembled a rodent only stared back, not given Philip any indication that it just heard what he said. Its ears didn't twitch and its posture hadn't changed. Though it was perfectly still, Philip knew it was looking at him as when he stood up, the mutant craned its head up at him. It unnerved him that this thing was watching his every move. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to even call this creature now. It wasn't a mouse or even a mammal any more and it wasn't a reptile either. Since its DNA was similar to the saliva sample, which was far too different from anything he had ever seen, he felt that a new classification may be needed. So far he can only call it specimen five. Philip then turned his attention to the door when a knock at the door came.

"Come in." he called out.

A middle aged woman opened the door slightly and peeked in "Mr Wilde, your father is calling you. It's about the fire, he said his insurance claim is being denied."

"What?" Philip said as he walked up to her "What do you mean?"

"Well your father didn't explain it in detail, he just wants to talk with you about it. He's on the phone at the front desk."

Philip sighed as he opened the door to let himself out. "Thank you, Sandra."

As Philip left the room, specimen five continued to watch him intently. As the door closed and after a few seconds went by, showing that Philip had left the room, the mouse had gotten to work. It began to dig at the cages corner, revealing the metal base. The bottom on the bars at that part of the cage were chewed through. It was nearly out and it could finally meet its maker. It began to gnaw at the bars again, slowly eating away the metal, gradually making the gap larger.

Once the gap was big enough, it squeezed its way out of the cage. It looked up at the vent on the top of the wall, just below the ceiling, and then turned its attention to specimen four, that was still sleeping. It then fully turned its body to the albino mouse's cage and with a running jump, it latched onto the shelves edges and pulled itself up. This woke up and startled the smaller rodent, as it now faced the mutant. The specimen five held onto the bars with its clawed paws and with a few large bites it, it made its way into the cage. Before the small white animal could get a chance to escape, the ghastly intruder grasped onto it and held it close to its body.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the security room.

"Uh oh." the guard said, looking at the screen of Philips room, being displayed from the security camera.

* * *

Philip was still on the phone with his father, walking back and forth as he spoke through. "Dad, I know it's bad, but from what you are telling me the reason why they are denying your claim is because dozens of other people were making their claims at the same time and not everyone could make it...I know it is not far-...you can live with me for the time being until we figure something out...yes, yes I know, a flying demon did this...Dad, it is hard to believe that-

ALARM

The young scientist snapped his head up as the alarm blared through the speakers and the room started to flash red. Confused, Philip looked around to see that many in the hallway appeared just as bewildered as he was. He then turned when he felt a hand grab onto his left shoulder to face one of the security guards, who wore a panicked expression.

"Philip! That weird green mouse thing in your lab just broke out. It's in the vents!" the guard told him urgently.

In less then a second, Philips' face contorted from confusion to pure shock. "WHAT!? I wasn't even gone for that long!" he exclaimed as he ran down back to his lab with the guard following him. As he ran into his lab, he was met with other personnel in the room, who were all facing the vent on the call. The gate of the vent was half eaten.

Philip stood stunned at the doorway as his eyes wandered from the vent, cage that was eaten through, and then the cage on the shelf. The albino mouse was gone. Son of a bitch, that thing either ate the other mouse or took it hostage. The scratches on the wall indicated that it climbed up and somehow ate the half of the vent gate in such a short amount of time.

One of the guards used a chair in order to look into the vent, and once he was eye level, he switched on his flash light and peered in. Philip saw the guards squinted eyes suddenly widen in frustration as he leaned back. "That thing ate through the vent! It's just not in the ventilation any more, it's in the walls!" the guard exclaimed as he hopped on the chair and up to Philip "What the hell happened, you were with it the entire day?"

Philip raised his hands up in defense "I just left, I had no idea that the bars were chewed. I didn't know about this."

"That doesn't matter now." another guard interjected "That thing could be anywhere in the entire facility, we might need to go in lock-down to trap it!".

Philip became more panicked when he heard this. He stared up at the vent, with a nervous look. The mutation was now lost and could be anywhere in this massive facility. It would be easier if it was only in the vents, the ventilation systems would detect any form of blockage or something moving through, but not the walls. If it was only in the walls, it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

Digging through his pocket, he pulled out his phone and quickly went through his contacts. Tapping on the name he was calling, he placed his phone to his ear as he made his way to the security room. His call was answered almost immediately.

"Philip, hello? I just read your email. This little specimen is quite interest-"

"Professor Membrane, we have an emergency! Specimen five has escaped!" Philip interrupted his employer.

"Escaped!?"

"Yes, what should we do?"

There was a pause over the phone before Membrane answered him. "Put the facility on lock-down for the time being until we figure something out. We cannot let specimen five out of the building, who knows what it could do if it got into the wild or even a city. I will be down there as soon as I can."

"But, Sir, I thought that-"

"I know what the medical team said, I am still coming down. This is an emergency after all. We will talk more later when I arrive." Membrane told him.

Membrane shoved his phone back into his pocket as he grabbed his car keys and made his way to the door. It seems that Membrane cannot have a single uneventful day this week. The Great Disturbance, his team being killed, his son having nightmares, strange mutations and now one of them is lost in a massive facility and it is going to be quite the task to find it. If it did manage to make it out, it could get that far. It was only the size of a rat, so it cannot be that fast. Unless it grey long legs, it is not travelling that far.

For the love of God, don't jinx it.

* * *

"Pens, down!" Ms Bitters declared to the classroom and right after that, the entire room was filled with the noise of pens hitting the desks or falling on the floor. The class had just finished a test on the Bubonic plague. Again. For the fifth time this year. The teaching methods of these women is highly questionable, to say the least.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

The students and their teacher looked up at the sound of the last bell. Many of them let out sighs of relief. Second last day of the skool week. Tomorrow will be Friday and then the weekend. It is also a few weeks until Christmas and each passing day, each and everyone became more and more impatient, waiting for the holidays. They couldn't leave yet however, the old crone was still collecting the tests. The students gradually became more and more paper as the teacher drew nearly finished collecting the papers and once Zim's test was picked up, the entire class ran out as fast as they could. Even Keef finally popped from the ground and crawled out surprisingly fast, despite he was battered, bruised and half of him was on fire.

Of course, Dib, Zim and Tak were the last to leave the classroom, though Zim did not wait for his two enemies. While the loud invader jogged down the hallway, Dib and Tak walked beside each other. Dib saw that the female Irken was still upset as she walked slowly while she stared down at the ground with a solemn look. Though Dib did feel awkward when he was next to the upset alien, he didn't walk ahead as she did tell him that she already had the tools with her so it would just be convenient that they both made it to his house at the same time.

When the front doors opened, Dib shivered and Tak subtly flinched when the cold and bitter wind took a bite at them. It wasn't snowing as heavily today, but it suddenly became more windy later in the afternoon. Gaz did mention to Dib that the weather got 'more intense' by the end of lunch. As they made their way down the street, Dib looked down at Tak, whose face was covered from her blue holographic hair, blowing in the wind. He was unsure of the current events. Tak, his enemy, someone that almost destroyed his planet and every life on it, is now walking next to him so they could fix her space ship together so she could take it back. If the fact she wasn't so upset, he would be less uncomfortable and act more brave.

Wait...could that be...

"Are you pretending to be upset?" Dib questioned her, breaking the silence.

Tak's head brows raised at this and looked up at him "Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"Are you pretending to be upset to put me in a false sense of security?" Dib asked again, starting to become a bit more accusing with his speech.

"You think I am trying to fool you?" she asked in slight disbelief, as they both stopped walking.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Dib stated to her, referring to the time when she first came to Earth and had managed to convince him and everyone else, that she was a human and had befriended Dib for a short time before she would be found out and it would be a few months until they met again.

Tak stood still in complete silence once Dib's words were fully processed. Her eyes were more wide than before, but her overall expression was more neutral. So she had a wide eyed neutral look and it was making Dib start to doubt on his assertion. His eyes shifted to the side a few times, waiting for Tak to say or do something, other than stand still.

She then began to giggle, which made Dib think that he was right. "So I was right? Well I can say that I am not surprised you would pull this trick again-"

She started to laugh now, which put Dib off "Uh, why are you lau-"

Her laugh became louder and louder, until she was laughing maniacally on the sidewalk, making Dib back away from her. He was starting to get scared of her behavior, as he now believed that he was wrong with his accusation of her trying to make him feel bad for her. Right now, he hoped that she won't just pull out some weapon and start attacking him. As her laughter continued, small beads of tears appeared at the corners of her eyes, which confused Dib more.

"You really think this is all a trick?" Tak then asked between fits of laughter. Dib feel he needed to say something back, but he wasn't entirely sure what. Stop laughing? Explain yourself? For the love of God, just say why you are upset? Do you know the muffin man-wait why did that question come to his head?

"Actually," Tak said as he laughter began to die down, "I would expect the worst from me as well. I shouldn't laugh, but...something about you being so serious is so humorous to me."

"Uh, why would you expect the worst from yourself? That seems like a self insult." Dib questioned her.

Tak looked at him with a tired expression and for an odd reason, a small smile. But Dib could tell that it was not genuine, it was a smile of someone that was going through a lot. Forced even. "Well, let's just say that after I returned to my apartment after I discovered where my shop was, I had a little call with my leaders. The call was unusual and after some questioning with my computer, I have found out some information about myself. And that information is...not the greatest thing there is." She told him.

Dib tilted his head "What type of information?"

"Oh, I am not sure if I can tell you, Dib. And even if I were to, this is not the time or place. We are on a sidewalk, still far from your home."

"But, why-"

"But let's not talk about that shall we. Come along, we have a ship to fix." Tak then said as she walked off again.

Dib remained where he was as he watched Tak walk off. He then looked down in thought, trying to dissect what she had said to him and figure out what made her so upset. Okay, what did he know? She had a recent talk with her leaders, and a weird one in fact, and her computer A.I had given her some information that had greatly upset her. Wait, information?

" **I may have found some...information about zim."**

**"and it changes everything."**

That is what Dib said to Gaz after he had been told by Tak that Zim was banished. She talked to her leaders, learned something through her computer and now she was going through a lot of emotional distress. Was...was Tak abandoned as well? Would her leaders really do that? He can understand why Zim was banished, he committed a series of crimes, but from what he knows Tak did nothing wrong. Unless her losing to Zim was enough of a reason. Dib couldn't really imagine the pain Tak was going through. She was pretty much disowned by her parents or guardians, her leaders. He had considered running after her and even try to comfo-

'No.' he thought 'Do not try and feel sorry for her. She is the enemy, she shouldn't have pity. Then why do I feel-'

"Wait, she ran off." he then said out loud as he saw that Tak was around fifty or so feet away from him, so he jogged up to her. The rest of the walk to his house was silent, as not another word was shared between the two. Dib really wished that Gaz was there with him to make things less awkward between him and Tak, but she told him that she was going to Bloaty's after Skool ended. So it was going to be him and Tak...alone...and he was really unsure what he was going to do.

* * *

"Welcome home, son." The two robotic parents greeted Zim as he opened the front door. Paying no mind he walked past them and then stood as mechanical arms removed his disguise. He saw GIR in, rummaging through the fridge, causing some food to fall out. The robot then poked his head out from the fridge door with food in his mouth. "Hi, mastha!" he tried to call out, but the food in his mouth obscured his speech.

"Did anything happen while I was gone, GIR?"

"Hmmmmm...nope!" GIR chirped in response.

Zim nodded as he made his way to the bathroom "That is good to hear."

Zim stepped into the toilet and went down to his main control room. As he was in the elevator, Zim thought back to his confrontation with both Gaz and Dib during lunch. Firstly, Gaz had just demonstrated that she was one of the strangest humans he had ever come across. She willingly came to him for aid. Him of all the things on Earth. Sure it wasn't the first time she did corporate with him, as when he and Dib, including Gaz, had a truce temporarily so they could defeat Tak. But that was different. The three did want Tak to be defeated, though they did have different motives. Dib wanted to save Earth because he is its protector, and Zim wanted to stop Tak because he wanted to rule Earth. And that isn't even taking into account that they were in both in a tight spot and if given the opportunity, they wouldn't have teamed up.

But Gaz...she came to him because she had a problem that he really couldn't care less about. Dib wasn't annoying? How tragic. Set something that belongs to him on fire, that would get him complaining, why come to Zim? She had a second option (whatever that was) so why didn't she go? Was it more convenient to ask for Zim for help, did she only consider her second option only after she was at Zim's house and asking him would be quicker, or did it make more sense to go to someone that already dislikes Dib? Maybe Skoodge could have some answers.

Speaking of which, when the elevator doors slid open, Zim saw Skoodge sitting on the chair, watching news that happened over the last weekend. Zim wasn't entirely interested in what was being displayed, but he did pay attention enough to see it. Apparently there was some fight that broke out in the inner city. Some serial killer fought a rather large man in the city and disappeared after the authorities showed up. Sounds like a story. As Zim approached Skoodge he saw that he was leaning back in the chair, eating a bag of potato chips, messily. How can an invader be so unclean when they eat?

Hearing footsteps behind him, Skoodge turned his head to see Zim "Hi, Zim." he greeted as he turned back to the screen "Have you heard about this? Kinda weird this made the news. I guess it was a slow news weekend. Then Monday happened and that alien came and set three apartments on fire. Some missing people too."

"Yes, I agree. That alien is quite the burden. I now feel unsafe leaving the house, it won't be long until we meet. I will blast that flying worm to smithereens, I swear it!" Zim declared. He looked up at the screen again and saw at the side of the screen, there was a highlighted title of an article on the recent fires. "Where was the third fire anyway?" he asked Skoodge, looking back at him.

"Hm, oh yeah, apparently an apartment right next to the first one that was set on fire was also set on fire." Skoodge told Zim as he stuffed more chips into his mouth, crumbs falling out the corners of his lips.

Zim grimaced at Skoodges unclean mannerisms. No wonder his uniform is always stained and unclean. But then again, Skoodge does eat when he is nervous (which is always) and that will lead to him being a messy eater. Eating helps him calm down. Now that he thinks about it, Skoodge must be in a state of almost constant panic ever since this monster came to Earth. They both saw what it was capable of. It was fast, strong, could breath fire and it was ruthless. And now it is in the city. Zim had thought of making a weapon that can kill this it, but what? Maybe he can tell the computer to construct something. Speaking of which.

"Computer, did you repair the training room?" Zim asked, looking up.

"uh, yeeeees." it droned back.

"Good, good." Zim said as he looked back at Skoodge "Do you want to share a fun activity, Skoodge?".

Skoodge then swiveled around his chair when Zim said this "Uh?"

"Well, yesterday you said that you wanted to do something enjoyable with me since I did something enjoyable with Gaz-beast, I believe that going against the training robots together might be entertaining."

A hopeful look grew on Skoodge's face "R-really? We can do that?" he asked as he hopped off the chair, causing crumbs on his clothes to fall off.

Zim smiled "But, of course. Come along now, Skoodge." he said as he turned and walked to the elevator with Skoodge beside him. As they stepped into the elevator, they looked down to see GIR already there and then seeing Minimoose floating just above theirs heads.

Zim's brow furrowed "GIR, have you behaved yourself?".

GIR looked up at him innocently "Yeeeeessss." Zim put his fists to his hips as he stared down at GIR. He then looked at Skoodge who nodded to testify for the SIR unit. After looking up at Minimoose who made his trademark 'NYAH' squeak, Zim was convinced that GIR had behaved himself and could join him, Skoodge and Minimoose for their activity. "Very well, GIR. Since you have behaved, you may come along with use."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" the robot cheered.

As the four descended deeper into the base, GIR hopped in place in excitement and Minimoose slowly went around the top of the elevator, lightly bouncing off the walls. As the elevator doors opened, the four were met with dozens of rows of switch off robots, all facing down with arms hanging loosely. As they walked forward, each of them had different reactions. Zim walked up to them with his hands behind his back, a smirk on his face. Skoodge being timid, waddled up behind Zim with his hands by his side and shoulders raised. GIR ran around them with a curious expression and Minimoose continued to float around.

"DRONES, ON" Zim shouted as the robots came to life, their single eyes glowing red. The one in front of Zim didn't even get a chance to take one step as the second it was activated, Zim jumped in the air with his spider legs with a spin, slicing its head off.

Straight away, the rest of the machines had recognized the intention of their creator and had started to fight back, but Zim's attack had surprised Skoodge at first, so he ducked for cover behind Zim.

"Skoodge, unleash your fury upon these tin cans!" Zim shouted to the other Irken.

Skoodge looked up at him with fear in his eyes, but he Zim a nod, jumping back, his spider legs came from his PAK as well as a small metal arm that handed him a gun. He started to shoot at the drones closest to Zim. Zim smirked as he also jumped back and stood next to Skoodge, his own PAK providing him with a gun.

"Do you have a plan, Zim?" Skoodge asked frightfully. "I do not. Just enjoy yourself, because this is fun." Zim said back as he started shooting at the advancing machines. As this continued, Zim ran back and forth with a smile on his face with Skoodge more running for cover though he did look less cared as he was at the beginning.

From where Zim was he could hear GIR cheering and the clattering of metal further into the crowd of drones, indicating that GIR has also started his own assault on the robots. Zim then stopped in his tracks when a drone appeared in front of him, ready to grab him. When it reached down, Zim jumped in the air and drove two of the spider legs through its chest and then shot its head off. Thinking that he was at a disadvantage, he called out to his computer.

"Computer! Provide Zim and Skoodge weapons of doooooom!" he declared.

"K."

A second later, panels in the walls opened up and different types of guns and blades fell from them. "Skoodge, garb the weapons!" Zim called out to him.

Skoodge looked down to see a large staff with a double bladed, one side larger then the other. Picking it up, he plunged it into the chest of a robot that tried to tackle him. Taking it out he then swung and decapitated another drone, then another and another. Just as one got to close to him, it was immediately shot down, causing Skoodge to turn to see Zim with a larger two handed gun.. Zim then ran up to him and stood by his side.

"I had just thought on a magnificent plan, Skoodge."

"Really? But you just said you didn't have one."

"I didn't at first, yes, but my incredible intellectual power had granted me a plan in just a few seconds." Zim stated with a rise in his voice. "Okay, here's the plan. I actually did something similar with Gaz-beast at the arcade. We will take turns distracting the drones and when they move towards one of us, the other will shoot or in your case, stab and slice at them."

"Huh? What-wait. Yeah, you did mention that to me yesterday." Skoodge said as he turned his attention from Zim to the advancing drones with some of them battling GIR, who was flying all over the place, picking up robot heads, eating them and firing them from the top of his head like a cannon. "You think this will work?"

"Of course. After all this plan was thought by the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" the Irken declared as he ran off and started shooting, and as planned, gained the attention of the drones.

Skoodge watched Zim as he robots started to gang up at him, but never got close enough as Zim just shot them down. Thinking they got close enough though, Skoodge ran up to them and started to swing his bladed staff at them, drawing their attention on him and off of Zim. Skoodge began to walk backwards as the drones walked towards him, as whenever one got too close to him or attempted to attack him, he stabbed at them.

Skoodge looked back once he felt his back hit the wall and looked ahead again with a nervous look as the drones got ever so closer to him with his arms out. "Uh, Zim, a little he-"

Before he could finish his plea for help, the robots then turned as they were being shot at by Zim, and they began to run at him this time. Skoodge, sensing his ally was in danger looked around to see dual one handed guns on the ground and picked them up. Zim was almost caught off guard at the sudden shift of aggression in the robot and started to fire more rapidly and kept changing his aim. As they were only a few feet away he called out to ally "NOW, SKOODGE!" and on cue Skoodge started to fire.

Seeing his plan work, Zim began to laugh out loudly, followed by GIR and soon even Skoodge. This went on for five or so minutes and by the end only ten drones remained. Zim and Skoodge stood side by side with GIR in between them. In their hands, they all held Minimoose who was starting to glow purple. They all held big smiles on the faces as the robots sprinted towards them.

Zim: "1."

Skoodge: "2."

GIR: "PIGGIES!"

They all then twisted Minimoose's torso who them shot forward like a rocket making a long "NYYYAAAAAHHH!" noise as he exploded into the robots, finishing the job. The four, now including the computer, all started to laugh in pure enjoyment at the explosion. They then sat down on trying to catch their breaths (though GIR didn't really need to), as their laughter died. They all looked around at their work with small smiles.

"I think, *Huff * I know that was rhe most fun I had in my entire life!" said Skoodge.

"Yes, indeed. This was quite pleasing." Zim agreed.

Skoodge wrapped an arm around Zim's shoulders "You're a good friend, Zim."

Zim felt his PAK feel strange again when Skoodge said this, but right now the warm feeling he had was stronger so Zim tried to ignore his PAK. "I think you're a good friend too, Skoodge."

"NYAH!"

Zim chuckled "You are right, Minimoose. We really went all out on them." Zim then got up from the ground and looked around again "This may take longer to repair."

"No need to worry, Master. I will fix everything in a hitch!" the computer chimed in. Even he sounded more cheerful than usual.

"Oh, Zim?" Skoodge asked, as he also got up.

"Yes?"

"Did you confront Gaz today?"

Zim chuckled again "Yes, I did. Turns out she wasn't trying to plan something against me." Skoodge's eyes widened at this "Really? She actually came to you for help?"

"I know, that's what I said! Lets go to the kitchen to sit down, this is a long story." Zim said as he walked to the elevator with Skoodge, GIR and Minimoose.

* * *

Dib let out a sigh as he worked on Tak's ship. When he came home, he found a note on the door left by his father. Apparently he had gotten a call at work and it was urgent enough that he needed to ignore the advice given to him by the medics that worked for him, and Dib wasn't sure when he was going to return. It felt too soon for Dib. When he first heard that his father was going to be at the house for a few days, Dib wished that he could spend more time with him, and he knew Gaz wanted that as well. But because of the work his father brought back, Dib being distracted with the energy wave and the red eye, and leaving the house to investigate the fires, the three hadn't spent a lot of time with each other. Maybe he will try and ask to play games with his father and sister once they return home.

He also wished his father was room so he could greet Tak, so his cheerful personality can raise her spirits a little so it can be easier to talk to.

While Dib was working at the side of the ship, trying to get the hang of the Irken technology and tools, he would glance up at Tak who was in the cockpit with the inner controls exposed. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew she was doing a better job at fixing it then he could ever do. They have been working on the ship for around twenty minutes and barely words have been exchanged between each other. His enemy was right next to him, and he isn't even pretending to act hostile or resenting towards her. He felt he needed to break the silence, but what could he say?

"So, uh...getting colder recently."

"It's winter." Tak said back with a monotone voice.

Okay, that didn't work.

"Uh, I saw that Keef seems to be okay." he commented.

"Yes, I also noticed that." Tak said back in the same manner.

Jesus, this is tricky.

"Um...hope that the dragon doesn't come by. I know that you are scared of it. So am I."

Tak actually looked up when Dib said this. "What?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Well after you told me that you saw it somewhere yesterday, and remembering how you got scared of the bird's shadow, putting two and two together, I figured that it was that you were looking out for.".

Tak felt the corners of her lips pull a little "Impressive deduction." Dib can be amusing at times, especially when he acts like a top class investigator.

"Um, thank you." Dib said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

A whir was heard from the ship as it began to speak "Uh, my voice is fixed. Thank you, Tak."

"Okay, it seems that we are finally making progress. We might get this ship fixed quicker than I imagined." Tak commented.

"Well that is because you are here to fix it. I was just messing around with it for three years." Dib pointed out.

Tak shrugged "That's true."

Okay, here some progress. The task of repairing her ship had seemed to distract her. And since the ship is talking now, her spirits might be lifted. There will be someone else to talk to now so Dib guesses he didn't really need to worry any more and-

Dib felt his stomach tightened when he heard a sniff. No, no please don't tell him. He looked up at her to see that though she was trying to hide it, she began to cry. New tears started to run down her cheeks and her breathing sounded more hitched. Then for some reason Dib, who was kneeling, quickly stood up and thanks to his new height, he could peek into the cockpit. He saw that Tak was still trying to work on the ship, but her shoulders were trembling and it was difficult for her to gold in her emotions.

"Uh, Tak?" Dib asked.

"TAK! What's wrong? Did the humans do this? I'LL DESTROY HI-" her computer was screaming until Tak pressed a button, switching off the audio.

She remained silent in her seat for a few seconds before slowly turning to Dub with a sad expression. "Dib...do you...think I'm...useless?" she slowly asked him.

"What-"

"Do you think I'm useless? Do you think I am worth anything?" she asked again, sounding more desperate.

Dib now knew that he was right that Tak might have been abandoned by her leaders. For her to be abandoned, they probably saw her as someone with no use, and now she is asking him if that is the same case in his eyes. But to ask him was strange. They are still enemies. In his eyes at least. He hadn't forgiven her for what she had done, or nearly did. But now that she was left behind, her goal of world domination or destruction might not exist any more. She really only did it to get back at Zim and impress the Tallests. But now there was no need for that, they wouldn't care what she does at this moment. Asking someone that doesn't trust her, and had tricked, if she has any worth, just shows how desperate she is for recognition.

If Dib were to be honest, he believes that she does. Dib felt he needed to insult her, but that would be lying to her face and she would see through it. She was smart and capable enough to nearly take over the Earth and nearly defeat Zim. If the Tallests still wanted her, she would be a good asset to have. But they don't want her. Is she any worth now?

"I...huh?" Dib was about to give her an answer until something at the distance caught his attention. His eyes widened when he realized what he was looking at. Down, deeper into the city, a kilometre away at least, was an enormous cloud of smoke. "Holy shit."

Tak following Dib's line of sight turned to see what he was looking at. She saw it as well. it's that dragon again, and it must've set multiple buildings on fire at once. After a few seconds, Tak gasped and her eyes widened even more in realization. The smoke was in the same direction of her apartment. And the alien only set fires to apartments.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO!" Tak exclaimed as she jumped for her ship and ran into the house. Dib chased after her and when he entered the house, he saw that Tak had already gone through the front door, with Gaz standing outside it looking down the street with a raised brow.

Dib then ran past her "Hi, Gaz. Bye Gaz."

"Uh?" Gaz only let out.

Dib continued to run after Tak, who always stayed around three meters away from him. He wasn't really sure why he was chasing her. Maybe he just wants to see the dragon if it was still there. Running after her, or with her was difficult. The snow on the ground made it hard to run as well as the ice. The cold, winter air burned his lungs as he took quicker breathes so he could continue running.

His breathing became more heavier as he started to slow down. Even after years of chasing Zim, running at full sprint, while it was snowing with strong winds was still a hard task. Good thing he was only one hundred or so meters away from the fires now. He must've been running for five minutes straight, but now he was trailing behind Tak. She didn't show any signs of slowing down. She must've had some adrenaline rush when she saw the fire. But why did she run her so fast? After looking around, hunched over with his hands on his knees he figured it out. This is where the apartment was. And now it might be one of the ones that are on fire.

A few firetrucks drove past him, sirens blaring as they pulled over outside of the buildings. The firemen immediately got out of their trucks and had gotten to work, trying desperately to extinguish the flames. Dib saw Tak at the edge of the crowd watching the fire, but he saw that she was looking at a specific part of one of the apartments. He walked up and stood beside her, though he wasn't sure if she noticed him or not.

By the time the fires' were out, Dib counted twelve apartments that were now completely black from soot and ash. Many people were crying as they stood or sat around as they saw their destroyed homes. He wasn't sure how long it lasted, but the sky was dark and he knew large fires were not easier to put out. Looking at his watch, he saw that he was standing there for at least three hours. The time went by much faster than he expected. He looked down at the ground when he heard a small whir. He spotted a large drill head with a metal box at the end of it, emerging from the ground, and as it did Tak picked it up. must've been some invention she had that escaped the fire. A few firemen came out of the building and though their bodies and faces were covered, they were visibly tired. One of them stood in front of the crowd and waved his arms to get everyone's attention.

"Uh...is the resident of room 725 here?" he called out.

Tak's face became unsure. That was her apartment number. She looked up at Dib before walking forward. She walked up to the fireman with her hand up "That is my apartment." she told him.

He looked down at her "Where are your parents?"

"They...are away. They regularly have business trips." Tak answered. He then looked over to another fireman to his left who pulled out a phone.

He then looked back at Tak and knelt down to her "Strange question, but do you have any clue on how this fire happened?"

Tak knew already, but she wasn't about to tell them some alien that looks like a dragon set fires to these buildings. "No, I do not know what caused this."

The other fireman walked over to her and handed his phone to his co-worker. He then showed the phone screen to Tak. "Well, after we looked for survivors, we found this in your apartment. We think someone is out to harm you and your family."

Tak looked at the screen and instantly felt dread rise within her. It was a picture of her living room, where the computer screen was. The section of the wall wasn't that damaged compared to the rest of the room, and almost looked like it was shielded from the flames. It was not that, that frightened Tak however. There were two words clawed onto the wall, with bloodstains in and surrounding the claw marks. The words were large and quite easy to read.

**"I KNOW"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Shadows of remorse.**

"Fascinating. It waited for you to leave." Membrane said as he looked at the footage of specimens escaping. It has been a few hours since his arrival at his place of work. It was also his twentieth time of watching the recording. He couldn't help himself, he needed to see it. They had already searched the entire facility, yet they still could not find the specimen. It was a massive building with over a hundred rooms and it was in the walls or in the vents, so it would make sense that they didn't find it straight away. But even after four hours of constant searching with dozens of people participating, it was becoming repetitive.

"I know and I am sorry, Professor. I should've checked if any damage was done to the cage, and I shouldn't have let fear of getting bitten by it stop me from doing my job properly." Philip spoke with a down-cased expression. It was true, whenever he got close to the cage the mutated mouse always bit at him and it made him nervous from going any closer to the cage. If he wasn't afraid however, he would've long noticed that the cage was being eaten through. Ever since his employer had arrived, he was waiting for the words 'you're fired' or anything along the lines of that.

Membrane turned around to face Philip as he walked over to him "Everyone makes mistakes, Philip. I should know that very well actually. If you knew me any longer than two years, would you know that I have done many and others that you work with have had their own share of mistakes." He then placed a reassuring hand on Philip's shoulder "We do not have to worry. We will find it."

Philip looked up at him and nodded. He's right, Philip cannot just beat himself over this. Right now they need to try and find it before it manages to leave the building. The place was quite large so it would need to be lucky if it were to try and find the way out and if it did, couldn't travel that far without being found.

"By the way, Philip?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Did you see that you left the room because your father called?" Membrane asked him.

"Yes, that is why I left. You see many people have lost their homes from the apartment fires. Some of them have moved in with family or friends, but many are staying in shelters, but others are living in the streets. My father is staying at a friends house for the time being and had been informed that it wouldn't be accepted. Too many people made claims at once." Philip told his employer, sadness beginning to build up in his voice.

Membrane stood straight and rubbed his chin "Hmm, we could and tried to provide shelter for them. Remember that emergency shelter we have built just in case some apocalyptic event were to happen?"

"I do, yes. It started two and half years ago and was just completed last week. Are you suggesting that we should keep them there?" Philip questioned.

"Yes I am. It is large enough to hold a population twice that of the city so I am sure it can hold a few dozen large families and many others. I shall contact the authorities about it and get them to round up all of those who lost their homes." he explained.

Unknown to both Membrane, Philip and everyone else in the room, just above their heads they had a little listener. From the grates of the vent shaft above them, the green reptilious rodent watched and listened to what they were saying. Its ears twitched at each word and its nose flawed at the mention of a shelter. Before it was seen, it looked up and crawled into a hole it made.

Membrane turned and walked over to one of the guards who had his back turned, watching the screens "Have we searched every room?"

"We have." the guard responded "Every lab, bathroom, station, closet, even the basement. There isn't any sign of it being here, but there hasn't been any sign that it left."

Membrane nodded "Is there any place you haven't looked?"

It took a moment for the guard to say anything back. "Uh...I don't think we looked at the roof that ofte-"

"I FOUND IT!" another guard from across the room yelled, getting everyone's attention. Membrane, Philip and three other guards had rushed over to him and looked at the screen he was looking through. From the screen, they saw the roof of the building and they saw Specimen Five squeezing it's saw out of the ventilation duct, with the albino mouse still in it's paws. As it eventually got out, it fell into the roof covered snow and poked its head out. Seeing this, Membrane leaned over and pressed his index finger on the intercom, bending the mic over.

"Attention, everyone. Specimen Five had been spotted on the roof at area 5. I want everyone to get there as soon as possible." he declared as he saw multiple people rush over to that area from the cameras.

One of the guards leaned in to look closer "That section of the roof is small and some people are already nearly there. Unless it goes back into the duct, it's trapped."

Philip felt some hope again as a smile started to grow on his face "We have you now, you little-WHAT!?"

Just as everyone started to feel confident again, the mutant had started to console again as two sections on its back burst open. Everyone watched as a third pair of limbs morphed and a thin membrane was starting to grow from the new limbs, connecting it to the base of the tail. Specimen Five had just evolved to grow a pair of wings in front of their eyes.

"Impossible." Membrane whispered. He then slammed his hand on the button again and yelled into the intercom "Specimen Five is about to escape, it had just grown a pair of wings, do not let it get away!" He looked back at the screen and tensed up when he saw the mutant start to rapidly flap its wings and it soon began to hover above the ground. He then glanced at the other screens to see the security rushing up the stairs to try and reach the roof.

"What the?" he heard Philip say as he turned back to the screen to see that there was a strange glow coming from the mouse. More specifically its head. Its mouth started to grow and stretch, allowing it to open wider and wider. At the same time, the weather became wilder, days worth of snow started to fall all at once and the wind picked up rapidly, however the mutant didn't seem to be affected by it.

Just as it reached ten feet in the air, the door to the roof opened and two men and three women stepped outside, with more people at the door. They looked up and saw Specimen Five and they all pointed their guns at it.

"Are they going to kill it?" Philip yelled.

"No they are not. They are just going to tranquilize it and-"

Membrane couldn't finish his sentence, as the mutant did something completely unexpected. It turned to the guards and opened its mouth as wide as it could, then suddenly a ball of fire burst from its mouth and exploded on the ground in front of the guards, causing all walls of snow to rise, making the guards fall over.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"IT CAN BREATH FIRE!?"

Two guards shouted at the sight. Everyone leaned in closer to watch the mutant fly out of sight, and the guards picked themselves off of the ground and desperately searched for the mouse. More and more security staff ran outside and had tried to find the escape subject, but the wind, snow and its new ability to fly made their attempts end in vain. One of them pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke through it, speaking to one of the guards in the room.

"The weather is too strong, we can't find it!"

Everyone in the room had wide eyes as they all turned to face Membrane, who stood still and stiff for a few seconds before looking to the side in thought. Tapping his chin the side of his finger, he thought of a plan.

"I want as many people as we can to travel south east and try and find it. If we move now we might be able to catch it before it gets away any further." Membrane said as he turned to leave the room.

"Understood." the guards including Philip spoke in union.

Just as Membrane left the room however, something strange happened. The hallway started to tilt and he was losing his balance. He stumbled a little before falling on one knee, holding his head with his right hand. Whispers began to converse in his head and soon they turned into screams. The screams of his employees, the screams of Jamieson of pure fright and misery. Even the voice was speaking to him. "

"SACRIFICE EVERYTHING TO ME."

That is what it said. It is what he heard. But he tried to deny it. There was no possible way that the energy carried a voice with it. A noise maybe, but a voice was out of the question. Then why did he hear it? Maybe he thought, his mind made him hear a voice. Perhaps his mind could not properly correlate the actual noise that was recorded, so in order to spare itself from harm it tried to convince Membrane he heard something much more comprehensible. It was a form of mercy, the body and mind protecting itself from danger it didn't know it was in.

Philip stepped out from the door and saw his employer two meters away from the door and quickly went up to him "Professor! Are you alright?" he knelt down to him.

Membrane groaned as he stood back up with Philips support. Rubbing his eyes from behind his goggles, he tried to speak to the younger man, but the state he was in made it difficult "I...I am-I am fine Philip, it's just...a lot going on today."

"You should go home and rest, Sir. You are still exhausted from Monday's events. I have talked to Jamieson this morning and he still sounds unwell." Philip said.

"Maybe you are right. I think you should go home and rest as well. You have been busy this week."

"R-really?"

"Yes of course." Membrane patted his shoulder "You have done good work. Once you rest up, I am sure we can fix everything."

Membrane then felt his phone vibrate in his lab coat pocket. Pointing up, signalling Philip 'Give me a minute' he took out his phone and answered it.

"Hello, Membrane speaking."

"Dad?"

"Dib?" Membrane said as he looked back at Philip and walked up further the hallway.

"Is there something you need, son? I am sorry that I needed to leave and left you a note."

"Uh, yeah it's fine. Listen, there have been another fire-twelve fires. Or twelve apartments all at once, right next to each other." Dib told him.

"Twelve fires!? This is getting out of hand."

"I know, I know, but here's the thing. In the apartments was Tak's."

"Tak? Oh, your friend that came over yesterday? Did you get that problem fixed-oh wait, is she alright?"

"Yes she is. But now she doesn't have any place to stay. So I am offering that she can stay at our place, in the spare room." Dib informed.

"Of course she can. Are her parents okay with this? Where are they actually? Were the injured?"

"They are on a business trip. They're in Canada. They won't be back in a few days."

"But they won't come home for this?" Membrane questioned.

"Her dad is some meat factory owner and her mother is helping him. They're in Canada for a series of meetings." Dib told him.

"Very well. Ask your sister if she had any old clothes for Tak. I will be home shortly."

"Okay. Bye Dad."

"See you soon, son."

* * *

Dib put his phone back into his pocket and looked back at Tak who was sitting on his couch without her disguise on. It was around ten or so minutes since they arrived back at his house. When they were still at the burnt apartments and that fireman showed the picture of the message on her wall. She told the fireman that it was originally going to be a prank for when her parents return, using her mind control ability to convince the firemen. After that, Tak had walked back to his house, ignoring Dib along the way. It was only when they returned she had told him about what she knew about the dragon. In the short time they had, she told him about the ball of smoke, the creature that she thought that came from it, the twenty five men being slaughtered and how this is the same thing that started all of those fires. She also told him how she believes that the alien is now out to get her.

She said to him that she will tell more about what she knew about the alien if he could point to a place where she could stay for the time being. So he offered the spare bedroom.

"Okay, I convinced my Dad that you can stay here. Can you now tell me more about the dragon?" Dib informed and asked her.

Tak sighed and leaned back on the couch and began speaking "I estimated its height to be just under eight feet and it weighs over five hundred pounds. It can fly faster than the speed of sound and is strong enough to rip a truck in half, so it can rip through metal with ease, and now it can breath blue fire, which is much hotter than regular fire, and not it is out to KILL ME!" she finished with a yell.

"...okay. Why is it after you again?" Dib asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps it somehow knew that I watched it on through a satellite and it didn't like that. I can't go to any apartments as it would just burn it down, and it is probably living in the forest in between setting fire to buildings and hunting. Hopefully it won't expect me in the house." She told him.

Dib stood with his arms crossed "And you are going to stay here until this thing is dealt with and I can use your ship to learn more about space?"

"That was a deal, so yes." Tak nodded.

"And how do you think we can deal with it?" That question made her pause. She looked down at her lap with an unsure look.

After a moment she looked back up at Dib and whispered "I don't know."

Dib didn't hear her however. "Wha-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she then exclaimed, causing Dib to jump back slightly. He then became a bit uncomfortable as she continued. "I don't know how to kill or get rid of it. I don't know how I am supposed to live with you, I don't know how I am supposed to deal with Zim, I don't know what to do now that my Tallests left me and-" Tak then stopped after realizing what she said.

"I-I...you weren't s-supposed to hear..." she stuttered and gulped, but then gained a confused look when she saw Dib's expression. She first thought that he would have the similar 'shocked' look when he learned that Zim was banished, but here his lips were pressed together and his eyes wandered to his side. Her expression became more relaxed and she looked down at her lap again.

She held a small smile as she chuckled softly "I must admit it. You are never boring, Dib. You managed to take what little I said and figure out what has happened to me. What, have you also deducted when they decided to label me as ineffective being an invader or even a soldier? Was it a week after I was bested by Zim or am I off a few days?"

"Well you had told me that you had a weird conversation with your leaders and after that your computer told you something that made you upset. It did remind me about what you told me about Zim so I just figured it out." he told her.

He then walked up to Tak and looked down to her, his arms still crossed "There is something I am still not sure about, Tak." he then leaned down to look her in the eyes. "What are you going to do now? Do I have to stop you from taking over the Earth again or are you going to leave Earth in the future?"

"...I have not made a decision yet." she stated flatly.

"Well make that decision soon or Dib will dissect you." Gaz commented as she came down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Gaz!"

"You know it's true." she said back in the kitchen.

"You may try, but that will never work." Tak stated as she slid off the couch. "Oh, by the way, we shouldn't tell the other students at Skool that I am living here. I would prefer that no rumors will rise." Tak commented.

She then walked over the stairs and looked back at Dib "Now, are you going to show me to the spare room?"

Dib frowned and then walked over to her and went up the stairs, waving for her to follow him. As they went up the stairs, and through the hallway, Tak looked around and focused on the pictures. The pictures consisted of usual family pictures with a white background. Some of them she thought were family trips and vacations, with them on a boat fishing with Dib wrestling a red tentacle in the background with the words 'Oklahoma' on the bottom of the frame and another one what she guessed a snowboarding trip with Gaz in the air doing a trick and Dib half buried in the now.

Tak held in a laugh when she saw the younger pictures of the family, when Dib was much younger and Gaz being a toddler. The laugh she was holding in slowly went away when she noticed something strange the more photos she saw. She did think that it was unusual that Dib's father looked at the name in each picture and how they suddenly went from being extremely pale to having darker skin, but that wasn't the strange part. Even in the oldest photos, with Dib being at least two years of age and Gaz being only a few months old, the number of the people in the picture never changed. Someone was missing.

Where was the mother?

"Here's the room. I'm going to ask Gaz if she has any old clothes for you. But I'm not sure if you need it." Dib told Tak and then walked passed her back down the hallway.

Tak watched him walk away and then looked back at the door to what was at this moment, her room. It was next to another room with the name 'Dib' written on with a marker and from across the his door was another room with 'This is my room, keep out or I will rip your eyes out, I mean you Dib.'. Must be Gaz's. Pushing the door open she saw that the room was pretty standard. A bed to her left at the end of the room, a desk to her right and a window in front of her. The bed already had a pillow, bed sheet and quilt and the desk had a computer. After taking a few steps, she felt her pocket vibrate a little. Taking out her computer in its drill form, she sat down on the bed and began speaking to it.

"Computer, do you hear me?"

"A.I system 289752 operational. Affirmative, I can hear you, master."

"Can you tell me what happened before and during the fire?"

The computer was silent for a moment before telling Tak of the incident "Approximately 4:10:25 PM the fire began. Using the security cameras and inside of the room, I had calculated that the alien was 25.879 meters away from the building when the fire began, and it was at an 80 degree angle in the air from the roof. It started to set the lower sections of the apartments and made its way up. By this point it attempted to break through the window and wall, so I had formed back into this state to escape and had buried myself underground until you arrived."

"Why did it come after us? Did you find anything useful?" Tak nearly interrogated.

"Negative. I have not found any reason it could know of our existence."

Tak sighed and placed her computer on the bed next to her. She then rested her face in her hands and shook slightly. That monster was after her and she didn't know why and she wasn't sure how she would be able to stop it. If it even can be stopped. Is she even safe to leave the house? Should she have a different disguise? She can't go to any planets. Maybe she will just hide somewhere, a cave in the Alps. But nothing is telling her that this monster will not find her eventually. Maybe if she doesn't run, her death will be less painful.

She shook her head in frustration at that thought. From what she had seen, there is no chance this demon will ever even consider showing her mercy. She watched it rip twenty five humans apart, devour them all the while laughing. And they didn't even do anything to it, so if this thing was after her, it would make her death slow and painful for its own satisfaction.

The Irken jumped a little when the room got darker for a split second and then returned to its normal state. She looked up and turned to face the window to her left to see the window, with the moonlight shining through. She hoped that it was only a bird that flew by, but she wasn't sure. She jumped off the bed and ran up to shut the curtains closed. Tak jumped again when a knock came from the door. With a raised brow, she walked over to the door and opened it, only to be met with Gaz, who was carrying a bundle of clothes.

Before Tak could say anything, Gaz dropped the clothes on top of Tak, grunted and pushed the clothes off of her.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed, looking up at the human.

"Giving you clothes." Gaz said back nonchalantly.

"Hand them to me, don't drop them on me." Tak complained.

"Whatever." Gaz said again in the same manner as she turned to walk and entered her own room.

Tak grunted again and slammed the door. She looked down at the clothes and picked some up. One of them she recognized as a t-shirt Gaz wore when Tak came to Earth a second time. It was green with an 8-bit rabbit skull. She then picked up a black dress that was similar to the one Gaz used to wear when Tak first came to Earth. The rest of his clothes were trousers, more t-shirts, a few more dresses and two grey hoodies, both a bit two large for Tak. Tak picked up one of the hoodies and rubbed the material between her thumb and fingers. This could hide herself if she were to wear it outside. Then again she isn't sure if the alien even knows what she looks like. It is better than nothing.

Tak climbed off the bed again and crawled under the sheets. She poked a bit of her head out and stared into the darkness, her Irken vision helping her see better than humans. She thought that she could sleep now, but Membrane will be back soon. She could talk to him in the morning as she really isn't in the mood to talk to anyone else tonight. Tak turned to lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling and sighed at the situation she was in. She was relying on her former enemy, or still enemy for protection. An almost adult Irken asked for the aid of a teenage human. Since when did she become less independent?

She lifted her right arm from the covers and pulled down her sleeve a little to see her self destruct device on her arm. She felt sick about how this time yesterday, she actually thought of ending her own life. It was what other Irken's might have done if they were in her situation, but not her for some reason. Roughly pulling down her glove again, Tak pulled her right arm close to her chest and turned over in the bed.

* * *

"This show is dirty." Zim commented while he watched the TV with GIR and Skoodge on the couch.

"It is a show about mining. So I guess dirt will be involved in it." Skoodge pointed out.

"Not that." Zim rolled his eyes and turned to him "I mean the humans. Look at them, they have no sense of decency. They aren't even bothered to wash their hands."

"Their hands are going to get dirty anyway."

"What about gloves!? Can't they just wear those?" Zim half yelled.

Skoodge shrugged and looked back at the TV. The documentary wasn't really interesting, just a documentary about the largest gold mine on Earth, but right now they needed something to distract them. It wasn't working and occasionally both Zim and Skoodge would shift uncomfortably in their seats.

"This isn't working, we need to talk about that blasted alien." Zim stated.

Skoodge whimpered a little "Do we have to?"

"Of course we have to, do you not see the situation we are in?" Zim inauired with a raised voice as he got off the couch and began pacing back and forth "How can I take over the Earth with another alien going around burning buildings and killing future slaves? It won't be long until we eventually meet. And what's worse, I don't even know how to kill it! Regular guns? Not strong enough. Bombs? Not fast enough? Drones? No. Bomber drones? NO!"

"Can't we just blast it with a laser cannon?" Skoodge suggested.

"Zim is not sure if that will work. It can move extremely quickly, it might dodge it before it would get a chance to fire. And even if we do hit it, it would need to be a powerful cannon. That wretched thing survived falling from orbit and it created a hundred and fifty foot crater in the ground, that was eighteen feet deep!" Zim exclaimed and walked back to Skoodge.

"A laser blast stronger than that could vaporize a quarter of the entire city!" he finished with a yell. He then walked away with his hands behind his back "If that happens, I, you, GIR and Minimoose will be discovered. Oh, and you too, computer."

"Why was I mentioned last?"

"Then what do you think we should do?" Skoodge asked and then got off the couch.

Zim hummed and turned to face the other Irken "If we can find a way to hit it in the air where humans won't notice, we might be able to kill it. But it's agile in the air and trying to be obscure with its defeat will be a challenge."

He then walked past Skoodge and made his way to the basement "Maybe if we can find a way to bring it some place where no one would notice the cannon fire."

"Like a teleporter?"

"Yes, maybe something like that could work. But who could we blast it?"

"SHOOT THROUGH THE TELEPORTER!"

Zim and Skoodge both looked at GIR and spoke in union

"What?"

"Bring it through a teleporter, and then shoot through the teleporter to kill it!" GIR repeated.

Zim and Skoodge looked back at each other and then to Gir and had repeated this a few times. Slowly, they both started to smile. That could work.

"GIR, sometimes I forget why I keep you, but now I remember." Zim complimented the SIR unit "Now, the only thing we need is to figure out how we can do that. It would need to be a portal that we can see through so we can aim better and it would need to be big enough for not only the alien to fit through, but also the laser blast." he pondered.

Zim stood in place and quietly mumbled to himself. He tried to think how long it would take to build such a device. A few days at most, but he had a shmoopsquizz feeling that he would come face to face with the intruder a lot sooner than that. But what if he didn't need to build a teleporter? Could he perhaps modify another invention into one? Zim looked up when an idea came to his head and chuckled "Zim, you never seize to be amazing."

"What?" Skoodge tilted his head.

"Come along, Skoodge. We have a time machine to modify." Zim informed as he made his way to the elevator.

* * *

Philip gave out a sigh as he drove his car down the road. Today was completely nerve wrecking, with the escape with Specimen Five and it taking Specimen Four hostage and him watching a mutant evolve right in front of him. Twice. First growing wings and then spitting fire and now it is lost with dozens of teams trying desperately to find it. He couldn't believe that he wasn't fired from his job, or even punished and has summed it up as his employer not being able to think straight. Maybe tomorrow he will wake up to a call telling him that his punishment is to clean the entire facility. Blindfolded and with his bad hand.

Hesitation grew within Philip as the snow began to build up more and more on the road, as the white flakes hadn't calmed since the mutants escaped. It won't be long until he arrives home and he could call his father again with regard to the insurance. Actually he could tell his father about sanctuary.

Then out of nowhere, a small and fast blur raced past the car, startling Philip and making him serve with a yelp. He then looked out the window to his left to try and see what flew past him. It looked like a strange bird at first, but before Philip could decide what it was, his front screen was struck with something small but hard. A web shaped crack spread across the screen and the frightened man and served off the road and crashed into a pile of snow.

As the door on the drivers side opened, Philip stumbled out and nearly fell to the ground, holding his forehead. Taking his hands away he saw blood on them due to his head being cut open. He groaned and walked to the front of the car to observe the damage done.

"Fuck." The front of the vehicle was buried under snow and it will not be easy digging it out. Not to mention the crash caused the front screen to shatter completely, causing snow to collapse inside, covering the front seats.

"God fucking dammit." he grunted and pulled out his phone, but before he could unlock it, a small fire ball knocked it out of his hands. Without saying anything, Philip turned to see something or someone he wasn't expecting. Specimen Five, with four still in his hands.

"You!" he pointed "You little rodent!" he then shouted as he began to chase after it. With each step he took, his foot would sink into the ground giving the mutant the advantage of escaping due to its much lighter weight.

He then stopped abruptly when the mutated mouse turned and a glow began to emit from its mouth. Philip nervously put his hands up "Hey, hey let's not do something we might regret."

"You already have." a deeper voice spoke behind him.

Philip hesitantly turned to see a monster standing behind him. It was some enormous green scaled red eyed dragon that towered over anybody Philip has ever seen. It had large dark green wings and bloodstained claws, its yellow teeth shown through a slasher smile. Philip's eyes were wide and his pupils constricted and his mouth was agape in terror. He slowly walked back and found it hard to breath. "W-wh-what do you-what a-are you?"

"Oh, I don't. Why don't you answer that for me?" it spoke in anger, its smile never changing as it took two steps towards the young man "You think you can take my venom, try and decode it and even use it for little experiments and expect me to not find out?"

It then grabbed around Philip's neck and lifted him off the ground, as the scientist kicked in the air and held around the monster's arm. "I-I-I was j-just doing my job."

"So am I." it retorted and lifted Philip higher into the air making him scream in fright.

This made it chuckle "Why are you screaming? I haven't even hurt you yet."

"Please, d-don't kill me, don't kil me-e-e." he began to cry.

"Look at me." it told and lowered Philip a little, who still had his eyes closed "LOOK AT ME!" the demon then commanded.

Philip tried to open his eyes, but the blood was pouring from his forehead, so he could only look back with his right while he had his left eye shut. The winged creature huffed a laugh "I was planning to tear you to shreds and make you scream bloody murder, but it looks like you have hurt yourself already."

Looking past Philip, it made eye contact with the mutant mouse and looked back at the human "You might have that I was more then surprised when this little one came looking for me." he gestured to the mouse with his shoulder "And you could also say that I was more then pissed off when it told me what has being going on. Philip, isn't it?"

Philips' right eye widened hearing his name coming from this creature, making it smile. "Who else knows, boy? Isn't there a 'Membrane' as well?" it then asked, the panic on Philip's face increasing.

The dragon's face became a little relaxed as it pulled Philip closer "You know, after burning a handful of your hives, being a little frustrated that someone somehow knows my name and being unbelievably hungry, I would enjoy some entertainment."

The attacker then opened its jaws as it's long, thick, eel-like pink tongue slithered out and smacked against Philip's forehead, making him wince from the pain. Philip was then dropped to the ground and saw that the dragon stepped aside. Seeing his chance, Philip scrambled past the creature and up to his car and looked around to try and find his phone. Spotting it, he picked it off the ground and began to call 911. Philip pressed the phone against his ear and looked back at the monster, who continued to stay where he was.

"911, what is your emergency?" he heard a woman answer.

Philip was just about to call for help as large, flying, fire breathing, talking dragon is trying to kill him, when suddenly his head erupted in pain. Holding his head with his left had he groaned into the phone.

"Hello?" the dispatcher called out.

Philip tried to speak, but the pain in his head got worse and he felt it spread around his body, making him hunch over. Taking his hand away he felt the colour drain from his face as he saw the skin off his fingertips began to peel off as a horrifying realization came to his head. This monster was the same creature that killed the twenty five men a few days ago and the same creature burning down the buildings. He also realized that his hand was covered in the monster's saliva. The venom is in him now. He then fell to his knees as more skin around his body came loose and fell off of him, the cold bitter wind bitter at his raw flesh.

"He-help me!" he tried to speak, but began to violently cough up blood.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"HEL-HELP ME-E-E, HELP!" Philip screamed and cried into the phone as half his face fell off his head as more blood came from his mouth, nose and then eyes, the agony growing and growing.

"Sir, we are coming to your location now, just stay on the line." the dispatcher told him with uneasiness beginning to show in her voice.

"Evacuate * wheeze* evacuate the city!" Philip managed to let out just as he began to throw up gallons of blood and then finally collapsed to the ground.

"Sir? SIR?"

More than half of Philips' face was skinless, as well as his hands and neck, any part of his body covered with clothing was turning red with blood. The only noise he could hear was the dispatcher call put to him and the crunching of snow as the cruel demon walked towards him. Philip tried to push himself off the ground, but as soon as his face was half a foot off the red stained snow, his head was pressed down on the ground as the monster pressed its three clawed foot on the back of the head. Philip tried to push the creature off him, but he was far too weak.

He then heard the monster chuckle "Doesn't this look familiar?" as it pressed down harder, crushing Philips head, killing him instantly. The mouse fluttered over to the dragon and sat perched on its shoulder.

Taking its foot off, Venagile looked down at his work. "Well, that takes there of that." he turned slightly to the mutant "Let's back to the city, shall we? And while we are there, tell me more about this 'sanctuary'."

Venagile spread his wings and took off into the air, leaving behind Philips' corpse.

* * *

"Aaaaand, I'm back here." Dib sighed as he looked around the black plain that surrounded him. He was grateful that he wasn't at the dead end of that hallway again. It took longer than him to fall asleep this time as it was difficult to find any peace of mind with an alien, a former enemy, is sleeping in the same house with only a wall separating them. Her being in the same roof as him made it difficult for him not to try and pout her as an alien to his father, but after four years Dib nearly gave up on trying to convince his father that aliens exist. Even after what happened three years ago and everything that happened up until now, Zim in his fathers eyes was still just a small teenager with a skin condition. And is foreign. And by foreign, Membrane believes Zim is just from a different country.

He never gave up though. But today he didn't really try and do the same thing with Tak. She hasn't left her room since Dib showed it to her and his father summed up as she didn't want to talk with anyone as her home was destroyed and to give her privacy. And because of that, Membrane didn't want to hear any accusations of Tak after what happened to her.

"ATLA!?" Dib called out, his voice not echoing. After a few seconds of no response he called out again

"ATLA!? Do you hear me?"

"It's pronounced Al'tya." he heard a voice behind him, signalling him to turn to face his beaten version again.

"Oh, sorry." Dib apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"You do not need to apologize, Dib. After all my name is quite different from any of your Earth languages." Al'tya told him.

The two then stood in silence, not really sure on what they could discuss. Dib rubbed the back of his head again, thinking of something to say "

So...how have you been." he asked.

"I have been quite anxious for your planet's safety that I am starting to believe no longer exists." Al'tya responded in a gloom voice.

"Uh, okay. Hoooooww do you feel?"

"...older." Al'tya answered, looking off to the side "With each passing moment I feel myself grow weaker and as I do, I remember what happened to me and my home."

"Yeah, you actually haven't said what happened." Dib commented, but his eyes then widened "I-I am not asking if you can, that's pretty personal after all."

Al'tya hummed to himself and his brows furrowed a little, which made Dib feel more nervous that what he said was quite insensitive. "I haven't discussed my planet's downfall with another individual before. And I do feel that this may be important for you to learn, if you do not realize the dire times that you will experience." Al'tya spoke as he sat down, waiting for Dib to join him, which he did with some hesitation.

As soon as Dib sat down, Al'tya began with his story "I lived on a planet not that different from yours, Dib. The only real difference was that my planet had a higher temperature and my people were more resembled to bipedal insects rather than apes. As you might have guessed, I was an amateur poem writer, an unpopular profession. I had a small family, I had what you would call a wife and seven children."

"Small family?"

"My kind usually has families of twelve or more children. My other siblings had farm work or worked to build more homes. We were neighbors mind you, so I was surrounded by my family for my entire life, and even my wife's family moved in with use." Al'tya spoke as a small smile spread across his face. "Though poem writing was uncommon, my family never tried to ridicule me for it. My wife enjoyed listening to them and I would read them to my children every night. Usually I would stare out into the night sky and look through my telescope for some inspiration for my writing." The nostalgic face Al'tya had went away at this moment. He became more solemn as he looked away from Dib.

"One night, while my Children and wife were asleep, I was struggling with my writing, because that day, my family felt extremely strange, it was like we were bathing in fire in a blizzard. hot and cold. So I stayed up later then usual. I looked around with my telescope and...it was then I saw it."

"The eye?"

"...Yes. At first I believed it was fatigue that caused me to see it so I ignored it. Two nights later, my planet was attacked by a terrible beast." his expression became more gloom, but an expression of anger started to show "It was enormous. It was bipedal and must have been a thousand feet tall, with a long tail, five rows of spikes on its head, neck, back and tail. It used its large arms to tear down the cities and it blasted this white ray from its jaws to destroy entire landscapes. We tried to defend ourselves, but it was all in vain." Al'tya stopped talking as he recalled the events, his eyes closed with a hurt look.

Dib was about to tell him that he didn't have to continue, but just before he could, Al'tya continued "It attacked my village not long after. After it attacked, the only ones left were myself, my father in law and my youngest child. We watched it leave and in rage I declared to the monster to damn itself back to the red eye in the black sky. I wasn't sure why I knew the connection between it and the eye existed, I just knew. It heard me. So it turned to face me. I thought that it would kill me like it did to my family, but instead it faced the sky and imitated the sound of thunder, calling the rest of its kind to ravage my world. Soon, my father in law was killed and even my child. I was left for last. before I was killed, I wrote my poem and hid it within a cave, a warning to anyone who would find it."

He then faced Dib "They forced me to watch my planet die as if they were telling me 'This is your fault'. If I haven't told that wretched thing I knew of the eye, maybe we might've survived. I damned my planet to oblivion."

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known." Dib tried to comfort him.

"But I still did it. My intentions were irrelevant." Al'tya retorted, pulling his knees closer to him. Dib felt empathy for him, but that wasn't all he felt. He actually saw something he could relate to.

"I actually know how you feel."

The living memory looked up and turned to Dib "Pardon?"

"I know how you feel." Dib repeated "Three years ago, I nearly destroyed my entire planet because I brought my enemy to somewhere he shouldn't have been and told him stuff he shouldn't have known. I nearly lost my world because I got too excited.".

Al'tya cocked an eyebrow "Are you referring to when Zim teleported your planet by altering an invention made by your father?"

"Uh, yes. I am. How did you-oh. Rrrrright we share memories." Dib remembered.

Al'tya sighed as he got up "There is a difference between my case and yours, Dib. You saved your planet. I just made it worse.".

Dib became slightly tense. He now realizes that they weren't that comparable and felt that he was insulting his messenger.

"But..." Al'tya spoke, getting Dib's attention.

"Your planet did survive its damnation more than once. Perhaps they may be hopeful, but I cannot make those types of judgments.".

Dib jumped from the ground with a determined look "Don't you worry, Altay."

"Al'tya." he corrected again.

"I will protect my planet from any threat that comes its way. I am it's mightiest defender!" Dib declared.

"...right. I must leave now, it will be morning shortly." Al'tya stated as he turned and took a few steps.

"Wait, I have some questions before you go." Dib called out.

Al'tya turned around "I will allow you three."

"That's all I have. First is about the dreams. I saw that all of the monsters came out of the mouth of a gigantic one. Later I saw that it had multiple limbs and wings. What was that thing."

Al'tya's expression grimaced at the question. With a down casted expression, he answered Dib as best he could. "I am not certain myself. Though I do show you images of the nature of these demons, I am unsure of what they are myself.". He looked off to the side as unpleasement memories returned to his mind "Ever since my demise and I somehow became trapped within the red eye in some strange state of animation. I wasn't asleep or awake, and at random times I had seen and heard indescribable horrors that I can't even put them into words. I am sorry, I have no answer to your first question."

Dib frowned at this as he thought about his second question "Okay, Um, oh! How and why did I hurt my arm?"

"Your arm? Ah, yes I am aware of that. You see I have forgotten to mention that when I have seen the eye, I have been experiencing nightmares that had the ability to hurt me physically for a few days. The nightmares I had somehow.....showed me a lot of the monsters or glimpses or them. I even recognized some of them when they came to my planet in person. Your strange dreams were not entirely my doing, they were a combination of both my warnings and torture you have accidentally put yourself through. Your nightmares seemed to have ended and now it is only us."

"Oh, okay. Last question..." Dib seemed to hesitate here which made Al'tya tilt his head "How many monsters do you think they are?"

Al'tya's expression became expressionless as he answered. "Thousands or more."

"DIB, WAKE UP!"

"DIB, WAKE UP!"

Dib fumbled with his quilt as he sat up in his bed, shutting off his alarm. He was in more of a daze this morning due to him going to sleep much later, resulting in fatigue. He shifted his legs over the side and groaned as he pushed himself off the bed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Using his left hand he felt around for his glasses as he opened the door with his right, and then stumbled down the hallway to the bathroom.

Lazily pushing the door open and closing it behind him, he placed both sides in the sink and looked into the mirror. He felt a little confused when a large strand if hair fell in front of his face, but when he brushed it away he frowned at what he saw.

Dib had a large cow-lick on the top of his head that usually went up and back, similar shape of the letter 'L' or sometimes regarded as 'scythe' shape. But today it went up, forward and back. Almost synonymous with his father's hair. He wasn't sure why, but Dib was not fond that as he got older, the resemblance between him and his father grew more and more. It's not that he didn't like that fact he had resemblance to his parent, but it was too similar. A couple of months ago he came across a picture of his father when he was fifteen and for a moment, Dib really believed he had just come across a random picture of himself. And that happened during the incident. The lowest part in his life. Though the entire situation was a misunderstanding and he does tell himself he didn't need to worry, the memory of how he felt still bothered him regardless. Plus, he prefers his hair the way it is usually, as when it is like this, it gets in the way.

Sighing, Dib opened the cabinet the mirror that was attached to wall and grabbed onto the hair gel and immediately began to force his hair to go back to its original shape. He would do this morning activity anytime he found his hair like this, usually once or twice a week. It happened that Monday morning again. After a few minutes, he looked into the mirror and gave a satisfying smile at the usual scythe shape. Now there are no bad reminders. He is not insane, there is nothing wrong with him. He can do this.

"You could just cut your hair you know. Did you remember what a barber is?" he heard Gaz say behind him.

"This way is faster." Dib said back, not looking away from the mirror.

"Until the gel stops working, then you're screwed. But maybe your hair will be inorganic by that point with all that gel. Now get out, I need to pee." Gaz said, pushing Dib out the door.

Dib frowned again and walked back into his room to get changed. While he was, he remembered the dream he just had. It wasn't the first time he listened to a story like that. Around a year ago, Zim had tried to disguise himself as a nurse at a retirement home so he could mind control the elderly so Dib had gone in to stop Zim. When he did, the staff had mistaken Dib to be a volunteer to entertain the elderly and so he had met many Vietnam war veterans that had many stories that ended with 'And then he died too'. It was upsetting to hear those stories, but to hear it from someone who lost more than everything and to lose it to something that belonged to the same moiled of terror as the dragon, made it so much more soreal.

'Thousands or more.' Was there really that many? If that was true, then many planets could be under attack right now. Dib shivered at that thought. If that was true, who knows what type of chaos is running amok at this moment. An entire race would have faced extinction at this moment, or a planet being torn apart.

"Breakfast is ready, kids!" Membrane declared from down stairs.

The siblings and Tak who was behind them, walked down the hallway and to the stairs. Due to the colder weather they had different clothes on. Dib wore a long sleeved shirt under a thicker coat and black tracksuits instead of his jeans. Gaz had a dark green t-shirt, grey tracksuits, a black hoodie and fingerless gloves and as usual she had her grey beanie. The only thing Tak had was one of the oversized grey hoodies.

The three entered the kitchen where Membrane was already sitting down, with a hovering drone placing the food on the table. As they sat down they saw that the food each of them were giving were a stack of pancakes, bacon and a glass of water. Tak grimaced a little and pushed the meat she had away with her fork and began to cut into her pancake.

"You are not going to eat your bacon, Tak?" Membrane asked.

"I don't eat meat." she answered.

"Oh, I apologize, I didn't know you were a vegetarian."

"It's okay, Mr. Membrane. I should've informed you when you came home last night. I am actually sorry that I stayed in the spare room and did not greet you." Tak apologized to him.

"It's alright, I believe you needed the space. Now speaking of which, may I talk to your parents.?"

Tak tensed up and almost dropped her fork "M-my parents?"

"Yes, you parents, I would like to talk with them regarding your stay over." Dib and Gaz looked at each other and then looked at Tak who was growing nervous.

She then got off the chair and turned to Membrane "Excuse me, I left my phone in the room. One moment."

"Very well." Membrane nodded.

Tak jogged out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to her room, spotting her phone and computer still on her bed. Picking both on the up he pulled put a cord from the phone and connected it to the phone. "Computer, I want you to pretend to be one of my parents for Mr. Membrane."

"Affirmative." it complied. Tak walked back into the kitchen and handed Membrane the phone and computer "Here they are. You're going to need this to talk to them, my phone isn't the best when it comes to calls.".

Membrane picked up the phone and computer and then held the phone to his ear "Hello, Membrane speaking?...Ah hello there...yes I have heard, I am terrible sorry about that...no, you daughter isn't causing any trouble..." As he continued to talk to Tak's 'parents' over the phone, the three had finished their breakfasts and had gotten ready for Skool. At the door, Membrane handed back Tak's phone and computer to her and opened the door for them.

As the three walked out, Membrane bid them farewells. "Goodbye Dib, Gaz and Dib's British friend, have fun at Skool. And Gaz, be careful when buying your new video game device."

"K." Gaz called back.

"Bye, Dad." Dib said and waved.

Tak squinted her eyes a little as she looked up at Dib who was on her left "Why does your father believe that I am British?"

"Because you pronounced that 'Bri'ish'." Gaz commented, not looking towards the Irken to her left.

"Excuse me?" Tak looked over to her.

"Oh Nothing, I was just talking to myself." Gaz responded, trying to hold in her laughter.

Tak raised a brow at her and looked back at Dib, who have his own answer "Uh, well he thinks Zim is foreign because of his name so it might be your name and maybe, I am not saying it is, but maybe it's your accent?" Dib said, his sentence getting faster and quieter by the end of it.

"My accent?" Tak tilted her head.

"Yeah, your voice is kinda similar to that from someone from Britain." he pointed out.

Tak shrugged and looked ahead again "Didn't notice."

* * *

Zim and Skoodge both stood in front of a large metal ring that was standing from the up straight from the ground. Originally this was Zim's time machine that he had built in order to defeat Dib a few years ago. It actually works more like a replacement machine that would send objects back in time and replace something from that time. For instance, when he tried to use this on Dib he would replace things Dib had with pig teddies, like a scooter or helmet that made him fly. After realizing that only made Dib stronger after a while being turned into a cyborg war machine, he stopped using it.

Now he modified it into a teleporter that would allow anything to pass through at that current time. Zim figured that if he sent the alien back through time and if it somehow did survive a two kiloton laser blast, that could cause many, many problems that he wasn't daring to gamble with.

"Africa." Zim called out.

"Where in Africa?" the computer asked.

"Just Africa, it doesn't matter where." the Irken retorted.

The middle of the ring started to shine a purple light as the image changed to reveal the early morning of an African plain. Zim and Skoodge looked at each other as the approached the teleporter. Zim picked up a hammer next to him and tossed it. They both gave satisfying smiles when the hammer passed through and hit the ground, making a small puff of dust.

Zim laughed "Haha, it works! Now all we need to do is finish the laser cannon and find a way to got of them get them outside. That won't that long. Hopefully"

"When should we start?" Skoodge looked behind him at the cannon at the other side of the room. It was thirty feet long and the barrel was ten feet in diameter. A bit shorter then the fifteen foot teleporter. The cannon was three quarters built and was attached to multiple cables coming from the wall and ceiling in order to move it around for construction.

"We could start now I guess." Zim stated as he turned and made his way to the cannon until the computer stopped him.

"Master, school will start in approximately eight minutes." the computer told him.

"WHAT!?" Zim shouted "Eight minutes? We must have been doing this longer than I expected. I will not be late!". He then rushed towards the elevator with a panicked, but determined expression.

"Zim, you can just use the teleporter to get there." Skoodge pointed out.

"I can't talk now, Skoodge, I need to get to Skool." Zim said back as he continued running, but stopped just at the elevator "Wait...what if I just use the teleporter?".

He then walked back to the teleporter with a chuckle "Zim, you are brilliant. Computer, bring me to the stink-hole known as Skool." Zim watched as the ring changed from the African plain outside of the Skool.

He turned his head to Skoodge and gave him a nod "So long, Skoodge, I will help finish the cannon later with you."

"And the computer and I will continue making it while you are gone." the chubbier Irken nodded back.

Just as Zim stepped through, he wasn't expecting to fall from five feet in the air. He also wasn't expecting to fall right on top of Gaz. With a grunt, Gaz caught the alien in the air and looked down at him while he was in her arms.

"What the?" Gaz questioned as she held Zim out in front of her.

"Gaz?" Zim said, feeling a bit helpless being held above the ground by a child.

Dib looked over his sister's shoulder with wide eyes "Zim?"

Zim felt anger this time when he made eye contact with him "Dib."

"Zim?" Tak spoke this time, looking past Gaz to to see the small Irken "Where did you-".

Tak was about to ask Zim about his sudden appearance until she looked up to see the large portal above her head, with Skoodge standing awkwardly behind it.

"Skoodge?" Tak took a step back.

The chubby Irken, instead of panicking like he usually would, stared back at every else who was no looking up towards him until he quickly said "Computer, turn the teleporter off."

The large portal than disappeared from the scene, surprisingly not being slotted by anyone else other tha the four that were on the pavement just outside if the Skool. With the portal gone, they turned their attention onto each other.

Gaz looked back down at Zim with a raised brow and he looked back up at her. Zim then faced away from her, avoiding eye contact "Would you...put Zim down."

"Oh, right." Gaz complied, putting Zim on his feet. Zim still didn't want to face Gaz, so he looked past her to Tak and then looked up at Dib and then to Tak again. His eyes that were more narrow in suspicion, suddenly widened. He then jumped and started to point at them in accusation.

"Oh, it seems that you two have joined forces to defeat me!" he shouted at both of them.

Tak rolled her eyes while Dib yelled back "We haven't really joined forces we have...just made a deal. It does not involve you either. And even if we did team up to defeat you, we would have done it already."

Zim put his fists to his hips and smirked "You really believe you are that capable to defeat me, the Almighty Zim? don't make me laugh."

Dib was about to retort, but just as he took a step forward, he fell forward and fell face first on the ground. "What the?" he grunted as he pushed his upper body off the ground and looked down at his legs to see what he tripped over. He gritted his teeth when he saw that one of Zim's spider legs had sneaked it's way in front of Dib's feet, ready to trip.

"Zim, I will dissect you WHILE YOU ARE AWAKE!" he shouted at Zim as he scrambled up. Zim laughed while Dib chased him up to the Skool path and through the front doors.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Ten to five.**

Dib continued to chase Zim down the Skool hallway with his arms stretched out, with the alien laughing and human growing more irritated. Because of the cold weather, the students decided to sit in their classes where it was warmer, so the halls were mostly empty, with the only other students going through their lockers, not giving any mind to Zim or Dib.

"You won't get away, Zim!" Dib declared, trying to grab the Irken again.

"Just watch me, human!" Zim retorted as he began to run faster.

"Damn you!" Dib shouted as he worked his body harder to keep up "Just what do you plan to do with that teleporter?"

"That is none of your concern!" Zim retorted.

The chase only lasted a few seconds longer until Zim ran past the door of the staff office, but just as Dib reached it, the door opened. Dib had tried to stop himself, but his momentum forced him to run into Ms. Bitters who was holding a cup of coffee. The collision caused the coffee to spill on Bitters, Dib, the floor and the door.

The old woman looked down at her long black dress and then slowly turned to Dib with anger plain on her face, with Dib looking up at the slightly taller women with fear. He took a few steps back and looked past the door to see Zim who looked just as surprised as he was. Dib's eyes then widened when he saw the aliens ruby coloured eyes stare back at him and his antenna slightly twitching in the air. He didn't know why, maybe he was used to seeing the alien like, but he just noticed something about Zim. He wasn't wearing his disguise.

"Detention..." a whisper came from the woman.

Dib took his eyes off of Zim "What?"

"DETENTION!" Ms Bitters shouted at him.

"B-but I was just-"

"No 'buts', Dib Membrane. Get to class, now." she ordered.

"Zim tripped me and I-"

"Now, Dib."

"Just please turn around and look. Zim is not wearing his disguise, he's an alien." Dib now pleaded to his teacher, pointing at Zim, who himself only then noticed he wasn't wearing his contacts, wig and fake facial hair, feeling around his face as panic began to show on his face.

"Dib, if I hear you claiming that Zim is an alien one more time, I will be calling your father. Actually, for not going to your class the first time when I told you, you are to clean the classroom for the first half of lunch." the crone stated, losing her patience.

Dib became stiff at this and looked back between her and Zim who was tiptoeing down the hallway to the bathroom's direction, trying not to make any noise with his footsteps. He then looked at Bitters again and his face that was once panicked changed into a look of defeat . He wasn't going to win today. If he doesn't tell her to turn around she won't see that Zim is an alien and the Irken will get away again. But if he does tell her to turn, she still won't do it and she will call his father and he would get in trouble with him. He literally only had two options here and both of them worked against him, and unintentionally helped Zim.

But one of them was less punishable for his case, so with down cased sigh, Dib turned around and walked down the hallway with Ms. Bitters going back into the office. Dib turned to see Zim at the corner and there he saw Zim had stopped and watched him from the distance. Dib stopped walking as well and began to glare back at the alien, shaking with rage. Neither said anything, as words were not needed. After four years of rivalry both of them could easily read the expressions on their faces to the most subtly of degree. The slightest nose twitch, lip movement or exposure of the eyes.

Dib's face said 'I will get you, Zim.'

While Zim displayed 'You will never best me, Dib.'

They hadn't taken their eyes off of each other as they slowly turned their bodies. It wasn't until they both fully turned, they looked away. Dib dragged his feet as he made his way to class, looking down at the ground with his hands in his coat pockets. It wasn't fair for him. He was so close to exposing Zim and everyone would see that he is not insane and is in fact right. It was as if he was cursed, as every time there was a chance to expose Zim, something needed to happen to stop it. Either Zim would give a half ass excuse and people would always take his side, people just insult Dib and laugh at him, or just down right ignore him.

But now it feels like he is trying to put too much on his shoulders and now even was focusing less on Zim then he had in years. The situation with the red eye, the dragon that seems to have a family or pack of other monsters, Al'tya and now pondering on what Tak plans to do, has almost forced him to think less and less about Zim. And he couldn't spy on Zim either as not long after the Florpus incident, he had ordered GIR to eat all of the camera around his house and even places where Zim would regularly go. Now it feels like he needs to try and catch Zim out more than ever. That was a large teleporter, and it appeared it could open up wherever it pleases. Just what can fit through that? An army of robots? Dozens of guns and turrets? A mighty Irken cloaking device that makes the robot go invisible but not the user?

He wished he could go to Zim's after Skool and try to sneak into the base to find out what plans Zim has, but now he has detention and if he skips, his father will be called. And right now, he really didn't want another lecture by his father. So the second the one hour detention is over, he will make his way to Zim. Walking up to the class, he saw Tak standing beside the door looking in his direction.

When Dib was a few feet away from the door, Tak adjusted her hoodie and spoke "What happened there, did you give up?"

"I sort of did, and now I have detention." Dib said back flatly, stopping at the door.

Tak sighed "Uh, do I have to wait outside the room for an hour, or wait at your house?"

"Wait outside the room, I do not trust you to be at my house alone." Dib said as he opened the door.

"Fair enough." Tak shrugged with a smirk.

As they walked into the room, they gained the attention of some students while the rest didn't pay attention. The only two that did pay attention to them more than the rest was Zita, who had a small smile and Gretchen, who looked upset at seeing Dib and Tak together. Dib slumped down on his seat and rested his head on his crossed arms on the desk, while Tak sat down normally and took out her notepad and pen.

Dib slightly turned his head to face the door and waited for Zim's return, wondering exactly how Zim is going to disguise himself.

* * *

Zim sat on the toilet in one of the bathroom stalls, visibly nervous and holding his communicator with both hands close to his face. He looked side to side at the walls, hoping that no one else was in the bathroom.

"Skoodge? Skoodge, can you hear me?"

After a few moments, Zim heard Skoodge talk back "Zim? What's wrong?"

"Zim has just realized that he isn't wearing his masterful disguise. Can you get the computer to send me anything that will help?"

"You don't have-oh yeah. Thought I was forgetting something. Um, yeah just give me a second."

Zim continued to sit where he was as he heard Skoodge call out to the computer in the background.

"Computer? COMPUTER?"

"Whaaaaat?"

"Zim doesn't have his disguise on and he needs help."

"Was he seen?"

"I don't know, let me ask."

Skoodge's voice became louder to Zim, indicating that Skoodge brought his communicator closer to him "Zim did anyone see you?"

"Only Dib-stink saw. No one else." Zim answered.

"Okay." Skoodge said. "Only Dib has." he heard Skoodge talk to the computer again.

"K. Tell Zim to press the red button on his wrist. Left wrist not the right, do not tell him to self destruct, I have been working on a holographic disguise."

"Oh, okay." Skoodge spoke "Zim there is a-"

"I heard him." Zim interrupted and looked down at his left wrist, pulling the glove down to see a small bracelet with the words 'DISGUISE' on it. Zim brow raised as he pressed the button and flinched a little when his body fuzzed for half a second.

"Did...did it work?" Zim asked.

"I don't know." Skoodge said "Is there a mirror where you are?"

"I'm in the pigsty known as the 'bathroom' so yes there are mirrors." Zim said as he got off the toilet and left the stall, still holding the communicator. Reaching over the sink, he pushed himself up and looked into the mirror and almost froze at his reflection.

Similar to Tak's holographic disguise, Zim now had the appearance of what he would look like if he was a human. After being on the Earth for four years, Zim had recognized that humans had different races. He knew his teacher and most of the students in the school were what would be called 'white' even though they were more beige or pink, Letter M and that news anchor he saw a lot would be called 'black' and that just made Zim question the ability of humans to tell apart colour. Brian was 'asian' or 'Japanese', and there were many other races. From what he knows, Dib, Gaz and their father were Hispanic or more specifically, Mexican. Now that he thinks about it, Tak's disguise appears to be that of the Membrane family's race. And now it seems this was the same case for him.

Zim's skin was no longer green, but now a deep tan or darker shade of skin. His hair was black and in a razor faded pompadour style and his eyes were a light green colour. He had a nose, ears, his PAK more disguised as a backpack, and he had an overall more human appearance and there was something about it that made him feel strange. He then slowly reached out to his reflection and touched the mirror. This was his human form. And it felt strangely more comfortable then he thought it would.

"Zim? Zim, are you still there?" Skoodge's voice snapped Zim out of his trance.

Zim fumbled with his communicator as he responded to Skoodge "Uh, yes he is here. The disguise worked just fine. I will talk with you later, just keep working on the cannon."

"Okay. Bye, Zim."

"Goodbye, Skoodge." Zim reached behind him and put the communicator back into his PAK. Looking at his reflection again, he climbed down from the sink and just as he turned he came face to stomach with a bruised and beaten Keef. Zim's eyes widened and he jumped back at little, while Keef looked a little shocked.

"Zim...your...your..." Keef spoke in such a manner that made Zim feel nervous as he slowly reached behind him ready to take out a weapon.

"Your skin condition is gone." Keef pointed at him.

"Eh?" Zim put his weapon back in the PAK.

"You're not green anymore. And you even have a nose and ears now." the ginger boy repeated, pointing at Zim's facial features. Keef then looked back at the stall Zim was in and then looked at Zim again. Pointing at him for the third time and asked a strange question

"Did you poop so hard your skin changed colour?"

"...no. It's just a coincidence." Zim answered him. Zim was about to say yes, but he knew that if he did Keef would not stop talking about the entire day and Zim would be a victim to ridicule.

"Oh, okay." Keef nodded "It's actually nearly class soon, we should go." he then said as he turned to the door to leave the bathroom.

"That's right, it is." Zim agreed as he left the bathroom with Keef.

As they went down the hallway, Zim looked up at the taller "Uh, Keef?"

"Yes, best buddy?" Keef looked down.

Zim mentally groaned "Why did you out yourself three days ago to the teacher?"

"I felt nervous."

"But she wasn't even in front of you?" Zim pointed out "She already stood next to you."

Keef shrugged as he opened the door "I don't know either, she is just really scary and-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

Zim, Keef and most of the class jumped at Dib's sudden outburst. Dib stood from his chair with his hands on his desk. "How did you get that disguise?"

Most of the class groaned at this. Here he is with the 'Zim is an alien' again. Even after going to high school, Dib still at times tried to convince the class of Zim's facade, though they were the ones that would ridicule him the most.

"Really, Dib?" Brian questioned "You are still trying to do this? Even when his skin condition cleared up?"

"Yeah, would you lay off him?" another student agreed.

More students began to take Zim's side as he and Keef sat down in their seats. Dib was about to retort to all of them until Ms Bitters walked in the classroom. The class quieted down at this and Dib sat back down with narrowed eyes. Bitters walked to her desk and took out a pile of sheets from one of the drawers.

"It seems you students are improving. Not only has Zim, Dib and Tak remain at the top of the class, but no one has failed this time. I could say good work, but I do not want to complime-" she paused when her eyes fell on Zim.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Zim!" he responded with his fist to his chest.

"Oh, your skin sickness cleared up."

"Yeah, he pooped really hard and it cured him." Keef chimed in.

Zim's eyes widened and he jumped on his chair to face Keef "I TOLD YOU THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN, WORM-BRAIN!"

* * *

**Time 16:20 PM**

With in the Membrane residents, the head of the house walked back and fourth in the living room with a phone next to his right ear. "No sign of it?...how much of the area have you searched?...a few hundred square miles?...yes I guess it would be rather difficult to find it with the weather and how it is rather small and fast...okay keep searching while you are at it and-"

His phone vibrated, getting him to look at the screen and it showed that he was getting another call. "Oh, give me a minute, I am getting another call." putting the team captain on hold, he answered the next caller "Hello, Membrane speaking?"

Instead of a greeting, Membrane was met with the whimpering and sniffles of an old man. "Uh, hello?" Membrane repeated.

"Membrane...this is Joseph Wilde, Philip's father." the visible distraught voice finally spoke back.

"Oh hello, Joseph. It has been a while since we lost spoken. Um, why do you sound so upset? Did something happen?"

He heard Joseph sob again, and he tried to speak to him in great difficulty "S-something-something terrible happened. The demon is punishing me for seeing it. It burned down my home and now-"

"Joseph, take a deep breath." Membrane tried to calm him. The professor then imitated taking a deep breath in and out before speaking again "Now, Mr. Wilde can you tell what happened?"

There was a moment of silence until Joseph told Membrane something that made his body stop pacing and stand in place.

"Philip...Philip is dead."

"...what?"

"Philip, my boy, my most precious gift was murdered by a creature of blasphemy. They found his body this yesterday night. I tried to call you, but I was too upset."

"...Oh, I see." Membrane spoke quieter than usual and walked over to the couch to sit down. "Are we sure it was him?"

"Yes it is him. It took them a while, but they found his I.D in his car. They even ran a blood test and compared it to mine this morning and the results just came back. They didn't need to though, once I saw the pictures myself I knew it was him, there is no one like my boy-"

His voice became less coherent to Membrane. It wasn't the first time Membrane had to deal with death and at times he would get used to it. This was a dangerous profession after all and he had been involved with other hazardous work. Death was expected. But here...this is one of the times where death has gotten to him. Philip was a friend to him and at times would invite him, his girlfriend and his father over for dinner and he did seem to get along with the kids well enough. He saw a bright future for the young man. In fact, Philip was one of the select few Membrane had chosen to take over his work once he retired, along side with Jamieson, Athena and Dib if he did eventually learn real science. Certainly so much better than Charles. Sick bastard had caused enough trouble with his son. How could he tell Dib such things?

But that wasn't the only thing about Philip's death that bothered him so much. It was so sudden. Any time someone worked with and lost their life it was in a matter of sense expected. But here it wasn't. Membrane was actually going to call Philip to have another group meeting later in the day. The last thing he ever saw to Philip was 'Have a good night.' while he was walking out the door.

"Membrane, are you still there?"

"O-oh sorry." Membrane apologized and sat up straighter "Did you say something?"

"Yes I was saying how I now believe we aren't safe. That demon is after all of us."

Membrane leaned into the phone a little "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know it was 'demon'?". That is what he said, but in his mind went 'Demons do not exist, you fanatic.' but that was not appropriate at the moment.

"Membrane if you saw what it did to my son, you would doubt it was a human or any animal of this world. His head was crushed and vomited most of his blood. And...and that isn't even the half of i-it." Joseph stated as he began to cry again.

Membrane let out an upset sigh "Thank you for telling me, it must've been very difficult for you to hear. I will pay for Philip's funeral."

"W-what? You don't have to-"

"I know that you lost a lot in a fire and it will be difficult for you to provide for your son's funeral. So, as a friend, I will pay for everything. Just let me know when we are going to have it."

"God bless your kind heart." Joseph said.

"...yes, thank you. Goodbye, Joseph and again I am very sorry."

"I will call you again, Membrane. Thank you." Joseph farewelled and then hung up.

Membrane looked at his phone again and clicked back on his conversation with the team captain "I apologize for taking longer then expected. Yes, just continue with your search. Oh, but actually have some men further east."

"Yes, Professor." the captain complied.

Membrane hung up and placed his phone next to him and the couch and leaned back. The week is not even over yet and now a close friend of his has lost his life by some sociopath. It was so exhausting and he is still unsure how he never conversed with his children about this. He didn't want to worry them, yes, but everyone has their limits and he was starting to question his. How he hasn't passed out yet was probably due to him being part machine. Damn sharks.

'Philip.'

It was too early for him. He was still young with a bright future, a losing partner and a desire to help those in need. The planet had just lost a saint, or at least that was what he believed. He couldn't imagine the pain Joseph Wilde must be going through. A child dying before their parent was never seen as something people should expect. And he also couldn't imagine how Joseph had enough strength to call him. Membrane would be devastated for weeks on end if something even half has bad happened to either his son or daughter and even after that all you would get would be mutter or mumble. And to even being able to describe how Philip died was definitely challenging. By a...demon.

Membrane sighed in slight frustration. First his own colleagues were claiming that an alien killed the four teams and scientists, and now a religious beast killed one of said colleagues? No, that is ludicrous. Aliens, demons, vampires, whatever his son or other people believe, do not exist. And they certainly didn't murder people he knew. Membrane hen shook his head and ran his right hand through his hair. He needed to stop, and just focus on Philip's funeral.

...

Speaking of which. It has been a while since he last visited her. He would still have time before his children get home. Gaz is getting her new game and Dib texted him that he has one hour detention because he ran into Ms Bitters by accident. Nodding, Membrane stood up, but immediately felt light headed, indicating his body was still shocked by the news. It's not that far, he'll walk instead of driving. He prefered that anyway. Patting his coat pocket to see if he has his keys, he made his way out the door into the cold and bitter winter weather.

As he made his way down the street, he remembered how he rarely did this. Normally he would be so busy with work either at home or anywhere else that he never had that much time to himself. Especially when it came to casual walks. For as long as he lived he always felt distant from the world. Even as a child, he was gifted when it came to ways of science so he never fitted it. Even now with a family of his own, the disconnect with him and everyone else was still there. It seems his children are affected as well. Dib with his paranormal activity and Gaz being stuck on games and being intimidating to everyone else, and she is not really a fan changing her lifestyle. How Membrane managed to get married to someone still escaped him.

But he can never help himself, the ways of biology, chemistry and physics are so additive to him. He gave up so much in his life so he can learn more, study more, invent more and do so much more no one could. But he wasn't glad that he sacrificed and pushed away many people in his life for this. Even more so with the damage done to his body. That is why he both wanted Dib to tackle real science and socialize at the same time so he wouldn't make the same mistakes.

After a few minutes of walking he arrived at his destination. There was a large double gate, with a long and tall stone wall on either side and on one of them there was a withered sign with the word 'CEMETERY'.

Walking up to the gates an old guard came out from the other side. "Can I help you, son?" the old man asked, peering through the gate bars. He then leaned back with a softer expression "Oh, it's you. You come to visit her again? It's been almost two months."

"I have been busy. Work is much more stressful than usual." Membrane nodded to the guard.

The guard took out an old pair of keys and shakily unlocked the aged gate, opening one side to allow Membrane in. The professor nodded to the old man again as he walked past him and went deeper into the graveyard. The yard was eerily quiet as the winds only whispered now and the snow crunch with each step he took was less noticeable. Membrane looked around and noted that he was the only visitor today as there weren't any signs of previous arrivals. After another minute of walking, he stopped at a more secluded head stone and just a few feet away from it. Kneeling down, he brushed the snow off and revealed the name.

'Mia Membrane.'

Professor Membrane brushed some of the snow on the ground away and sat down cross legged. Clearing his throat, he spoke to the headstone "Hello, Mia. It has been a while. Or a 'edad del perro' as you would say, hehe."

Membrane sighed at the expected silent response. It was really out of character for him to do something like this, but ever since his father died when he was much younger, his mother would occasionally bring him to his grave and talk to the headstone. His mother would always say that his father would be listening to their conversations. At times he and his mother would spend time at the graveyard for hours on end, but that was only on the day of the dead. So the reason he is doing it now was never because of religion or belief, more of a habit.

"Um, the kids are doing well. Gaz is getting another one of those video games, or was it a console?" Membrane scratched his head "Oh, and Dib has made a new friend. I thought she was Spanish when I saw her, but she has a British accent. Actually, I believe her father is the owner of a meat factory and when I looked him up, I saw he was American."

Membrane then shrugged with his arms crossed "Must be adopted."

The prominence of the silence only grew when no one responded nor commented on anything the scientist said. Membrane pulled down his collar to reveal his tired face. His face was pretty standard, the only features it had was scruffy facial hair and a scar on the right said of his chin. Membrane scratched his cheek and looked off to the side.

"I worry about Dib." A bit of snow fell off the top on the tombstone when he said this, like it responded "I know, I know, 'this again'. To be perfectly honest I wouldn't really care if he is interested in the paranormal, like how you had a fascination with photography, but I just wish he would keep it with himself. I had a call two weeks ago from his teacher and apparently he would get in arguments with the whole class about it." he waved with both hands in exaggeration.

"He's going to become some sort of outcast if he continues, just like...just like...me when I was his age." he then mumbled. "And now, I fear he may push people away if this continues. If only he tackled REAL science like I have, he could surround himself with people. But science.....it doesn't make him happy."

There was a moment of silence. Though there wasn't any movement of gesture for the headstone or around it, Membrane acted as if there was "I know, I'm over exaggerating. He's still young and he has his sister to pull him out of some situations, but I have the right to worry. Maybe that new friend of his can help him. Actually are they dating?" he crossed his arms. "Should I talk to him about it?"

Silence.

"Hehe, yes you're right, he would be embarrassed." he chuckled.

Membrane then let out another sigh at the mention of Dib's sister. Scratching his head, he spoke to the headstone again "I'm starting to worry about Gaz as well. Well, I ALWAYS was, but recently I think there's something bothering her. She's a bit more moody than usual."

He shook his head lightly "She was never good at admitting her feelings to others. She just used anger or frustration to deal with them. I think if she had a friend to talk to it would be easier, but.....she's not really comfortable doing anything new."

Membrane leaned forward again to brush more snow away from his wife's headstone "I know some people don't like changing their routines, but it seems worse here. She can't expect the same daily pace for the rest of her life. She's still thirteen I know, but she's a smart girl. But, maybe there is more to this that she's keeping to herself. I tried to talk to her about it, but she seemed deflective on it."

Leaning back, the scientist supported himself on his left hand and gestured with his right as he continued "I don't understand it really, what's the worse that can happen, you know?" he chuckled lightly for the second time.

His face then became far less relaxed when another, more serious thought came to his mind "This week has been exhausting actually. A lot has happened. I think it would be healthy if I just say it out loud. It all started at eleven hours, twenty nine minutes and thirty seconds. You see there was some new form of an energy wave and Jamieson came looking for me-"

Membrane continued to recall the past five days to his deceased wife. The energy wave, the voice that caused twelve of his employees to have panic attacks, the ball of smoke, the men being killed, the new animal and its venom, the escape of Specimen Five, Philips death, ect. It wasn't until he looked down at his watch and saw the time that he stopped.

16:48

"Well it seems that it won't be long until the kids get home. It has been a pleasure to see you again." he nodded and then stood up "I will come back at Christmas. I'll bring the kids this time. It's in the next few weeks, so that won't be long." he said looking down at the name again.

"I will see you soon again, Mia. Te quiero." Membrane quietly spoke and stood in silence.

Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't alone. Venagile stood just a few feet away from him, also in complete silence. He wanted to see the look of pure fright from the bastard just like that runt he killed. The longer Membrane didn't turn around the harder it was for the grinning demon to hold in his laugh. He actually was forcing himself not to tap on Membranes shoulder to get his attention.

His smile then faltered for a moment. He looked to the right as the wind picked up a little. His name was said again. And if he wasn't wrong, it came from a crowded place. Looking back down, he stared at the back of Membranes head and decided he'll deal with him later. He's smile widened again and his eyes narrowed.

"It's time." he whispered, making Membrane look up from the grave. Before he could turn around however, Venagile took off into the air, creating a strong gust of wind and pushing Membrane forward a little.

Gaining his footing, Membrane swifty turned to find that there wasn't anything or anyone behind him. "What in the world?"

He then looked up in the air to see nothing there expect for the white and grey clouds and the newly fallen snow. He then looked down and felt his heart stop. There were two large three clawed foot prints only five or so feet away from where he was standing. It was a wave of realization. The footprints found in the crater, the brutal way the men were killed, the venom found, the way test subject two and three died, the way Philip was found when he died. And how the mutant mouse was always pointing south west, to the city. It's in the city.

In panic, Membrane rummaged for his phone and quickly pressed the numbers for an emergency call. Almost slamming the phone at the side of his head he waited for the other end of the line to pick up. After a few seconds it did. "Hello? This is Professor Membrane. We have an emergency and the city must go under lock down."

* * *

**Time 11:08 AM**

Zim sat at his usual place in the cafeteria, looking at his reflection with his spoon. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about this disguise that intrigued him. Was it deja vu? He vaguely remembers when the Earth nearly collapsed in on itself from the weight of multiple realities colliding all at once when it was trapped in the Florpus. Him and the entire world had gone through multiple variations of each other. It only lasted for a few seconds, some people wouldn't have even processed it, but for a single moment Zim became human while the humans became Irkens.

He barely even noticed, but seeing his reflection had triggered his memory. His human body felt colder and despite that he was laughing during the whole time, he did breath in. The air was much less thick than Irk's and it never felt more normal to breathe.

"New disguise huh? At least this one is convincing." a voice stated behind him to his right, prompting him to turn to see Gaz.

"My last disguise was just fine, mind you." Zim retorted.

"Not for Dib or I."

Zim huffed "You two would've found out eventually in another way, so that didn't matter. I'm only wearing this because I forgot to put my disguise on."

"Wait, you had this disguise the entire time?" Gaz raised a brow as she sat down beside him.

The Irken's brows furrowed a bit at the human's action but he still answered "No, my computer made this for me. I only knew of its existence over three hours ago."

"And no one saw you? You were running down the hallway with Dib chasing you, how did no one see you?"

"Your people aren't observant. Even after the 'joy to not so joy' day there are some of you that are still skeptical on the existence of aliens. Sure the number of humans that believed in aliens has increased, but they are still a minority. I am not surprised that no one turned around and didn't see me." Zim told her, looking ahead.

"I know, people can be stupid." she agreed.

This got Zim's attention, and this time he faced her "I'm surprised you are admitting this."

Gaz shrugged "Someone needed to say it."

"Do you hate your own people?" Zim turned to her more.

"No." she chuckled "That would be nihilistic as hell. And I guess I should've said 'many of us' can be stupid. No ones perfect."

"You would've said something entirely different only a few years ago. Most of your speech would be threats to me, Dib-stink and everyone else. Except for your father." Zim pointed out.

"Eh, I learned to be humble as I got older." she said. At first she had a form of a smile but it went away when she saw the slight confusion Zim was expressing. Oh for god-

"You don't know what 'humble' means do you?"

Zim's eyes went left and right "Uh, of course I do."

Gaz gave him a blank stare. She wasn't buying it. But she wasn't that surprised. Yes, the fact that someone with the capability to teleport the Earth, make a giant water balloon and build a machine to turn someone inside out, and still not understand what 'humble' means is not very consistent. But then again, he is extremely narcissistic and he constantly praises himself and insults others, so it makes sense that if there was one word he didn't know, humble would be that word.

The blank stare made Zim a little nervous, but he still tried to hide it. He then thought of an idea "But, let's just say my incredible mind is a small bit not as incredible and I didn't know what humble means. Would you be useful and explain?"

Gaz's right eye twitched at Zim's remark of being useful, but decided that she will get back at him later for that. "Well humble means, being honest with yourself. Admitting that you have weaknesses and you can be better."

"And when did you learn to be humble?" Zim asked.

"I got put in my place two years ago." Gaz told him "My Dad, Dib and I went on a vacation to Russia and we stayed at a hotel close to some abandoned factory and if you know Dib, that is something he would want to look at. He went there one night and my Dad told me to go get him. There was a police station near the place so we know that there wasn't any gangs or drug dealers hiding there, so he wasn't worried." she explained.

Zim raised a brow "What happened?"

Gaz sighed "While I was looking for my lame-ass brother, an earthquake just happened to start and some of the structure fell on me. Some rubble and old steel beams. Nothing was broken, but I couldn't move and for a second I was scared. For so long I saw myself as the best in the world, but there I was, helpless. I gave in and called out for Dib and after a minute he found me and got help. Next thing I knew, some big Russian dude with a million yard stare somehow lifted all the rubble off of me."

"And after that you learned there were some humans out there better than you?"

Gaz huffed a laugh "Sort of."

Zim then tapped his chin with his right fist, turning away from Gaz for a moment. After pondering, he faced Gaz again "So let's say that I, the Almighty Zim, in a tragic and impossible manner, was bested by one of those video games at the 'arcade' and I admitted I wasn't good enough. Would I be humble?"

Gaz smirked and said "Now you're getting it." which made Zim look proud. '

Okay, now it's the time to ask' Gaz thought to herself before speaking out loud "Speaking of the arcade and me needing help. Why did you help me?"

Zim stiffened in his seat at the question while Gaz continued "I mean you didn't just help me, you came back for me when you realized I wasn't next to you. You came back to the danger for me. Why?"

Zim's eyes darted around, trying to find or look for something to change the subject, but the more he looked the more apparent it became that he couldn't escape the question.

"Zim?" she called to him.

"W-why should I answer you?" Zim sneered.

"Because what you did, involved me. Also I was honest with you yesterday with your lie detector thing, so it would be fair if you were honest to me." Gaz stated, with her patience starting to leave.

Zim went silent, not answering Gaz's question straight away. He looked down at the table and saw his reflection in the spoon again and almost lost himself a third time. He looked up and back to Gaz again to see hervstaring right at him. With a defeated sigh, Zim eventually caved in, deciding to be blunt.

"You made me care for you. Only for a moment though. Now I'm not sure how to feel about you." Zim whispered but it was loud enough for Gaz to hear.

Gaz for a second felt her heart skip a beat, but that was overshadowed by Zim's statement. "You...cared for me?"

Zim looked away, "Yes."

"I...how?" Gaz asked in disbelief "You nearly destroyed my planet. Multiple times, and yeah no one died somehow during it, but millions of people were injured. And, yeah the only reason they were alive is because you kept them so with the wrist thing, but that was because you wanted them alive for slavery. And me off all people? I am one of the reasons Dib is still alive and why you haven't taken over the Earth." she continued to questioned Zim, who still looked away. Gaz for a moment Zim's face and saw an expression she wasn't expecting.

"Ever since you intruded into my base and pestered me to be 'nice' to Skoodge, my PAK has been feeling strange. I got my computer to see what was wrong with it, like if there was something wrong with it that made me feel..." the last word was mumbled.

"Feel what?" Gaz asked.

".....guilty." Zim stated again after another moment of silence. "I thought my PAK was making me feel guilty for mistreating Skoodge. But after my computer analysed my PAK, it found nothing wrong. Apparently it was me that felt guilty. I thought you did something to me at first, but my computer would have detected something."

A moment of realization came to Gaz from this information. Though she was thinking it, she didn't mean to say her next sentence out loud "...I saw your face when I mentioned what you did to the Earth. You looked almost...ashamed."

"Eh?" he finally turned to her. "Ashamed? You think I regret what I did?"

"Yes, and I don't understand either. How can you, of all things, feel ashamed. I thought you were supposed to be the 'Almighty Zim'. When did you start caring about other people's feelings let alone their well being? I'm still surprised you even acted nice to Smooge. Studge? Skoodge!" she snapped her fingers. Even now Gaz is unsure why she is continuing with this.

Zim had a look of disgust and offense at this accusation. With a growl, he pointed at her "D-don't accuse me of feeling bad for what I did to the planet I have been signed to conquer. Maybe I was ashamed that I didn't do enough damage! 'Feeling ashamed because I hurt a few of you pigs, don't speak such lunacy.". As he finished, Zim crossed his arms and looked ahead.

'Okay, at least that makes sense. And I can feel comfortable with that.' Gaz thought to herself. "Mmhmm, whatever."

"It's true. I don't care about this planet, I don't care about feelings, I don't care about you, and I certainly don't care about your silly video games." Zim told her with a hint of anger, closing his eyes.

Gaz's eyes shot open at the last statement. There are many rules for people that live on this planet and certainly for people who go to this school. And one of them is to not insult video games in any way around Gazlene Membrane. She then slowly lifted her left hand and carefully rested it on the back of Zim's head.

"Hey Zim?"

"Eh?"

Gaz then suddenly slammed Zim's head on the table with a loud thud that caught the attention of almost everyone in the cafeteria. Zim tried to push himself up, but as he did, Gaz stood up from her seat and put more weight on him. Gaz leaned down to Zim, putting a bit less weight so he could hear her.

"I don't what gave you the idea of saying that essentially to my face, but I will not let it slide." Gaz seethed at him. "You think you can just get away with that? What makes you think that you are so much better than video games? Because you beat old amateur ones? That I fucking paid for?"

Zim's eye looked at her "I beat every game you threw at me, human, and you looked surprised. That gives Zim the impression that they weren't 'average' as you say. There isn't a game on this Earth that I couldn't beat."

"Is that a bet?" Gaz leaned in closer "How about this? After Skool I'm going to the mall to get the Game Slave 5, with the new Vampire piggy slayer game. I was planning to go down there by myself, but since you are feeling lucky, how about you come down as well and we can have a little competition? You beat me and I will declare that you are better then every video game there is. I beat you and you admit that you can improve yourself?" she growled.

Zim scoffed "If it means you stop forcing my face on this garbage you call food, then fine."

Gaz released him and marched back to her seat and sat down. Zim brushed the food on him off, glaring at her from across the room. Just as this happened a frustrated and tired looking Dib came into the room along with Tak.

He slumped down on his chair and faced Gaz.

"Hey, Gaz."

"Where were you?"

Dib sighed "I ran into Bitters chasing Zim and I got in trouble. Had to clean the classroom for the first half of lunch and I have an hour detention."

"That's...oddly merciful of her." his sister said.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, it is." he agreed.

"You caught her in a good mood then." Tak suggested.

Dib, slightly confused, turned to see Tak sitting beside him. "Oh. You're sitting beside us."

"With the deal we made less than a day ago, I would say that me sitting next to both of you wouldn't be a problem, now would it?" Tak said looking up at Dib.

"Uh, I guess not." Dib rubbed the back of his head.

Tak then took out a tablet from her hoodie pocket and handed it to Dib "This is connected to my ship and computer. If there is any information you want to know, here are the answers and facts. I already translated it for you."

"Uh, thanks." Dib took the tablet from her and tapped his index finger on the screen and saw a white bar across the screen and at the same time a keyboard appeared.. What was-oh. "I don't know the password."

"MIMI get off the couch. No spaces." Tak said.

"Oh, okay." Dib thanked and entered the password. The screen then showed a format strikingly similar to Earthly search formats, but the page was a dark purple and the letters and numbers were white. Thinking for a moment of what to search, Dib typed in 'Irken history' and not a tenth of a second he clicked on 'search', hundreds of links appeared on the screen.

"Woah." Dib went as he clicked on a link and went onto a large page on the history of the Irken empire from the early stages to the latest events. A smile began to form on his face as he quickly read the page with great fascination.

Tak smiled a little in amusement. Yes, she knew that Dib was a teenager, but she thought that he could act like a child staring at bright lights when he is shown anything other worldly. Maybe she could do this to be useful-no.

She almost smacked her forehead at that thought. She is an trained soldier that was close to being an adult, not a caretaker. There had to be something else that she could do. Thinking of something, she took out her phone that was still connected to her computer by cable and began to search for any form of profession she could undertake.

At this time, Gaz took out a book and began to read it. She needed to calm herself after that confrontation with Zim. She looked to her left to see her older brother looking at the tablet with great fascination. But despite that, he was being quiet which made her rub her thumbs on either side of the books. "What are you looking at?"

"Hm? Oh, just reading through a page on Irken history. It's actually quite interesting, apparently there were many other species on Irk that had constant tribal wars and eventually a full out war that destroyed so much and how the Irkens adapted to it-"

Gaz slowly paid less and less attention to what he was saying, but didn't block him out altogether as she read her book more. Okay, this did seem to be a good sign. Despite that an alien is literally living in the house for the time being the overall route of Gaz's life seems to be returning, with Dib acting loud to act as white noise for her and she can concentrate on. Maybe after she beats Zim at the mall she can play some games with her father.

Actually should she tell Dib about her bet with Zim? He still doesn't know the real reason why she went to Zim's house on Monday. If she were to be honest, she actually felt a little bad for doing what she did. She asked someone who wants to take over the Earth so it can be used as some sort of parking lot for a tyrannical empire to pester a member of her family, all because she was out of her comfort zone for less than a half hour. Yeah, Gaz had done selfish things in the past, and has at times not been the best sister, but this one was just inexcusable.

The longer Dib rambled on the harder it was for Gaz to hold in her secret. She really felt that she needed to be honest with him.

"Hey, Di-"

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Gaz looked up at the sound of the bell. Was lunch already over? How long was she reading her book? The cafeteria doors then slammed open, causing her and others to turn to see the P.E teacher, a large, walrus toothed women with a mean demeanor. "Okay, listen up whoever is in Mr. Elliot's class. Your twig of a teacher slipped on ice and cracked his skull, so I'm taking over. I want everyone to the class in the next minute, or extra homework." Gaz eyes were wide and she was slaked jawed

"Wha-"

"1,2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7..." the women began to count, getting many of the younger students to leave there seats and speed walk to their next class, pushing each other.

Gaz sighed in frustration and stood up from her seat but turned when Dib called out to her "Did you say something, Gaz?"

Gaz was about to speak, but closed her mouth at the situation. This was hardly the time or place to confess to him. So instead she turned away and walked off mumbling "No, never mind."

Tak raised a brow at Gaz and turned to see Zim was watching her leave. This reminded her of when Zim tripped Dib over on Tuesday and gave Gaz a knowing look. She already suspected that there was something between them, but she wasn't sure what it was expected that it involved tripping Dib over. What deal could they possibly make? She looked back at Dib to see he still had the tablet, so without a word she took it back from him.

"What? Hey!" Dib complained.

"It's my property, I can take it back as I please." she replied.

Dib wanted to retort to her, but he knew she was right, so he kept silent. Remembering that the bell went off, he got up from his seat and started to make his way to the doors. He really didn't want to go back to class knowing he needed to stay there for an extra hour because of his detention. Speaking of which.

"Wait, hold on." he said to Tak as he took out his phone and began to text his father.

"What is it?" Tak asked.

"I need to tell my Dad that I have detention for running into Bitters. I hope I don't get in trouble with him, I'll just say it was an accident." Dib told her. His eyes then trailed down to Tak's pockets on her large hoodie "Do you think I can-"

"If you are asking to use my tablet for the duration of your detention, then no. I need something to occupy my time waiting for you to be finished." she denied him. Dib frowned and put his phone back onto hos pocket, and began to make his way to class. It felt weird that an enemy or a former enemy is going to be standing outside the class for an entire hour just to wait for him. He saw Zim walking a few meters in front of him. He tensed up at the memory of the teleporter He didn't just want the tablet was well so he could learn more information, he also wanted it so he could try and use it to hack into Zim's base so he could see what the alien was planning with that teleport-

He stopped in the hallway when an idea came to his mind. If Tak wants to useful in anyway, maybe she can help him with Zim or protect the world in general. She pretty much looking for options, he did see her look threw her phone for any ideas during lunch. He did find it strange though that she kept on typing 'Irken' in the search bar, like she forgot she was on Earth. Dib looked to his left to see Tak standing beside him, lifting her head to make eye contact.

"Tak, can you do me a solid?" he asked.

"Solid?"

"Favour, can you do me a favour?" he asked again and turned to her fully.

Tak cocked her head to gesture 'What kind of favour'?

Dib took in a breath before answering "Can you go to Zim's base to spy on him? I know it's a weird question, but I know Zim is planning something with that teleporter. It could mean the enslavement of the world."

Tak put her right hand on her hip "So you want me to find out what Zim is planning and possibly destroy the teleporter?"

Dib nodded "Yeah exactly. Anyway you can."

Tak tapped her chin "I could hack into the base from outside, but Zim has probably updated it from the last time I was here. Oh, maybe I could interrogate Skoodge? It won't take a lot to break him." she began suggesting crossing her arms.

"You two, in the class now! Or do I have to add on to your punishment, Dib?" Ms Bitters commanded from the door.

Just as the threat registered to Dib and Tak, they both rushed into the classroom, apologizing to their teacher all the while. When they entered Dib saw Zita looking at him again, and Gretchen appearing upset. There was either an inside joke he wasn't getting or they always did this and he only today noticed.

* * *

**Time: 15:55**

"Yes, yes, that is the whole story...I know the cannon isn't the fastest thing a single Irken can build, but my pride is at stake...Skoodge we both know the answer to that...thank you, I'll be back in, uh, aaaaan hour. Oh, but get the computer to help you...okay, bye."

Zim reached around and put his communicator back into his PAK, making his way to the mall. He already knew where the mall was as he had been there many times, but it was only because GIR would be there and he needed to collect him when he took too long to return to base. He never really enjoyed going to town, especially this area where it was much more crowded. More than once he had been knocked over by the much taller humans and it took all he had to not blast them to ashes. All he could do was tell them off. He knows he's short, but also knows that the humans aren't blind.

Luckily, the streets were much less crowded due to the cold weather. After another minute he was just outside of the mall. It was an enormous cuboid shaped building in the epicenter of the entire city, surrounded by many large buildings. Around the building were ten large arch shaped windows and a glass dome at the top. Oddly enough there were only two metal doors and you couldn't see through them, at either side of the building. must've updated them ever since he broke in here that one time.

He thought back to his call to Skoodge and felt a little bad that he left his long term ally to complete the canon. With mental calculations, Zim believed that Skoodge is currently installing the cool down system of the canon to keep it from overheating. That would be difficult to do. Zim shook his head when he felt bad again and scratched his back when the PAK had that strange feeling again. He didn't need to think about that now, and he needs to focus besting Gaz in this video. Or humble her.

Zim was about to walk in, but just as his hand touched the door, it swung open and knocked him down, face first. Groaning he tried to push himself up "What the?"

"Ugh, finally you're here, c'mon." he heard Gaz behind him as she grabbed his right ankle and had started to drag him, hitting his head on the closing door.

"Ah, get off!" Zim managed to say, trying to push himself off the ground and grasp for something to stop him, but the more he tried the harder Gaz would pull and the faster she would walk.

"Stop whining, we need to get to the line before it gets to-OH COME ON!" Gaz exclaimed and then released her grasp from Zim's leg. The alien stood up and brushed himself off, mumbling in anger. Turning around he saw Gaz gawking at the large line in front of them. Following the line, he saw it go from the first to the second floor and how there must've been at least one hundred or so people already there.

"I was gone for like only ten seconds, how did the line get so big!?" Gaz complained as she dragged Zim again by the arm and stood in the line.

Pulling his arm away Zim scorned at Gaz "That is the third time you dragged me around, human. Try to do it again, I will remove that right appendage of yours and shove it up your-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

Zim saw that Gaz was still paying attention to the size of the line rather than listen to whatever threats he was throwing at her. He was going to say it again, but decided not to as he knew threats had a much less of an impact when told twice. So he just stayed quiet and looked ahead as well. Zim was confused at the size of the line. Why were there so many people here? Did video games really contribute so much in the lives of humans?

Gaz gave out an impatient sigh, tapping her foot in place. Glancing down at Zim, she had realized that this was the first time she was buying a game with someone. Sure, at times her father would only let her get games if her brother was with her for protection, but as she got older, more responsible and it was clear she could take care of herself as long as she stayed out of trouble, her father no longer required a guardian for her. But those times when her brother was with her, he would sometimes wander off, but still keep an eye on Gaz (minus that time he got lost in the parking lot), here Zim is buying his own console with her and they are going to play the game against her. Should she start a conversation?

"Soooo, what's with the portal thing?" she asked.

"The teleporter? As I said to your brother 'that is none of your concern'." Zim replied.

"Does it involve taking over the Earth?" Gaz guessed.

"No, and as I said-"

"Annoying my brother?" she interrupted.

Zim groaned "No, and as I said-"

Gaz interrupted again "Are you going to use it to get rid of the dragon, the alien thing that has been burning down apartments?"

"Yes actually, and as I said-...YOU HEARD NOTHING!" Zim exclaimed as he realized that Gaz had guessed right.

"Damn I was right? What are you going to do, send it to space? Fling it into the sun? Or teleport it to the bottom of the ocean so it can get crushed under the pressure or just drown?"

"What I am planning to do with the blasted alien is none of your concern. And for your information, I am not going to simply do any of that. I am still trying to figure it out." Zim stated.

Zim's attention then snapped up when he heard a scream above him. From the second floor he saw a child being put on a zip line and thrown down the cord by a large greasy man. From where he could see, the zip line started just outside of the store where the Game Slave 5 was being sold.

"What is..."

"Oh, right, when you buy the game you are put on a zip line so you could leave." Gaz answered, following the direction of the ever distancing child "I don't know why that is necessary, you could clearly walk the other direction from the store or-"

Gaz stopped talking as she spotted someone she really didn't want to see in the distance, making his way to the line. Gaz looked ahead again and pulled up her hoodie and shoved her hands into the pockets. Noticing her sudden tense and nervous attitude, Zim moved his attention off of the zip cord and onto Gaz.

"What are you doing?"

"Look ahead." Gaz gritted through her teeth.

"Wha-"

"Look ahead, Zim." she said again, glancing down at him.

"What? Is it that ugly sergeant that guards here? Does he want to team up with you as well?" Zim asked, looking around.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, but no. Someone much more annoying and irritating is going to be standing behind us in just a few seconds. So please, shut up and look forward." Gaz almost pleaded with Zim.

Zim did reluctantly turn to face the same way even though he didn't yet see anyone that would make Gaz of all people so nervous to see. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he has never seen Gaz afraid of someone before. They must've been some sort of monster among humans, but cleverly disguised as an average person. And what could've they possibly have done to Gaz that made her so afraid of...

The Irkens trail of thought was abruptly cut at the sound of heavy breathing behind him. Not only heavy breathing, but the smell of someone unhygienic standing uncomfortably close. Cringing a little, he turned to see a rather fat teenage boy not much older then Gaz standing behind him. Zim nearly gasped at the boy's appearance. He wore a red t-shirt with a large tusked pig skull surrounded by fire, green shorts and black shoes. His hair was a greenish yellow, thin and greasy, but the thing that made him so ugly to Zim was his bulging eyes.

"Great mother of Irk, you are hideous. Gaz, turn around and see something you should really be afraid of." Zim nudged her.

"Zim, God dammit." Gaz whispered.

"Gaz? Is that you?" the boy spoke and then poked Gaz's left shoulder, which made her grit her teeth even harder, but soon let out a defeated sigh and pulled down her hoodie.

"Iggins." Gaz greeted, only turning her head slightly.

"So you're here for the new Game Slave as well? I haven't been this excited since the Game Slave 4 came out!" Iggins exclaimed with his hands in the hair.

"I know. I was there." Gaz groaned.

Iggins chuckled and looked down at Zim "Who's this? Your little brother?"

"Eh!? I am not her little brother, bug eyes. I am just someone who is going to challenge Gaz to a little round of this Vampire piggy game to see who is the superior gamer."

"Oh, really? Well after that, one of you can challenge me for the round. In case you didn't know I am the greatest gamer to ever live and there isn't a challenge that I couldn't beat. Did you know that I once beat all of the first four games and all of the mini games with my eyes close and it was so much easier then I thought it would be, and this one time I-"

Iggins began to ramble on and on about his gaming achievements while Zim looked up in confusion. He did not remember when he asked this person about his gaming skills. He turned away from the egotistical teenager and leaned towards standing on his toes so she could hear his whisper.

"Who and what is standing behind us telling it's life story despite there being no lead up to it?"

Gaz leaned down to him slightly to answer him "That guy's Iggins. Every time a new game comes out he always ends up standing behind me and starts bragging about gaming achievements and stories that he didn't do and never happened. He's just trying to impress me."

"What could he possibly gain from making up stories to look good for you?" Zim asked, looking back a little.

"I don't know, maybe he's trying to ask me out. Eugh, kinda gross actually."

"Why does he need to award himself with fictional events just to tell you to step outside?" Zim questioned.

Gaz sighed "I can't believe you still don't know what that means. When I say 'ask me out' I mean he is trying to offer me to go on a date with him. Which I will never do. Ever"

Zim looked confused for a moment before he caught on "Oh, a love-pig."

"Yeah, sure." Gaz said with a monotone voice and stood up straight, which made the speech of Iggins so much louder to her as he began his second 'then everybody clapped story.', not even noticing that neither Gaz nor Zim was paying attention. 'Ugh, this is my punishment.' she thought.

* * *

**Time 15:55**

Just at the other side of the wooden fence that separates Zim's house to his neighbors at the right, Tak sat in the snow holding a silver device with an antenna coming from the top. After adjusting the headphones she wore, wrapped around her forehead and went up to rest on the top, she adjusted the purple dial on the device and began to listen in on what was going on into the house.

"And is that all of it?...Zim, I'm on the hardest part of the cannon...is your pride really that important?...yeah stupid question. Okay, fine I will finish the cannon...yeah, sure I'll get the computer to help...see you later, Zim."

Tak leaned against the fence even more "A cannon? A large teleporter and a cannon with enough complexity that it's difficult for Skoodge to build? It is an odd combination. Wait, Zim's not there?"

She tried to listen for any other information, but the only noise she could hear was the sound of Skoodge's footsteps and the sound of the elevator being activated. After a few more seconds she didn't hear anything else. "Great, just as I managed to bypass the security, I had to miss the part where Skoodge asked where Zim was."

Twisting the dial more she tried to block out any noise around her to listen in better. She closed her eyes so she was sure there were no distractions. Still silence. With a hardened expression, she twisted the dial even more.

"WE'RE OUT OF TACOS, MUST GET MORE! *CRASH *"

Tak threw the headphones off of her and covered her the top of her head, where her antennae were hidden. From the fence, she could see GIR flying out of the house at full speed. So that's what that high pitched voice was and that crash must've been the front door being knocked down. Wait, the door's knocked down. Peeking over the fence, Tak saw the front door flat on the ground and coming from the house, metal wires slithered out and began to attach themselves to the door and began to pick it up.

Seeing her chance, Tak hopped over the fence and bolted for the door. Just before the door became attached, Tak jumped in and rolled to recover. Not letting another second pass by, she taped rapidly on her wrist and a wave washed over her, hiding her from the houses' security.

"Intruder al-oh, never-mind." the computer false alarmed.

Tak let out a sigh of relief and stood up, looking around. She noticed how the interior and exterior never changed, despite the security being updated and Zim altering his disguise for a more convincing look. Looking down, she tapped the tip of her foot on the ground, wondering how she could get to the basement without triggering security. Speaking of which, where was the elevator? Walking around a little, Tak walked towards the kitchen and stopped to look at her left. There seemed to be a small, narrow doorless room that sort of stuck out from the wall between the living room and the next room. She guessed that was the elevator, but felt that it would be better to find another one incase the toilet one was in use. Perhaps there is an older one?

Tak then entered the next room and it appeared to be a kitchen and at the wall to her left, there was a bin that seemed attached to the ground. With a brow raised, she lifted the lid to look inside and saw the bottom of the bin was cut out and a few feet down she saw the floor of the elevator. With a smirk, she climbed in and squeezed her body through, landing in the elevator. Knowing that the alarm will be triggered if the elevator was used, she decided to go down deeper another way. Her four spider legs came out from her PAK, as well as a smaller arm that started to cut a perfect circle into the elevators base with a red laser. When the circle finished, Tak used the legs to pick up the cut out part and move it to the side. She then jumped down the hole and used her spider legs to slow her down as she descended.

As she went down, she entered a larger shaft and needed to stretch her spider legs wider to control her speed. Looking up, she saw two other tunnels above her, telling her she went down one of two main elevators and judging from the dust she in the one she 'used', Skoodge must have used the other. After another minute she landed on the top of the other elevator and saw that it was suspended by magnets. The room it stopped at must've been where Skoodge was.

Cutting through that elevator, she dropped down and forced the doors open and quietly as she could and opened it just enough for her to squeeze through and slowly closed them again. Not long after entering the large room that she identified as the armory, she spotted Skoodge up ahead with his back turned to her and just in front of her was a massive cannon. Tak's eyes widened at the sight of it. No wonder the teleporter needed to be so large, the barrel of the cannon wasn't that much smaller. Zim could bring that weapon wherever he wants and can cause a lot of damage. Or is that not his attention?

Enough pondering, now it is time for questioning.

Slowly walking up behind Skoodge, Tak tapped his shoulder which caused him to turn "Zim?"

Suddenly Skoodge had found himself pinned up against the cannon with two spider legs that stabbed into the clothes, but not his skin, and two others looming above him, threatening to slash or cut into him.

"I-WHAT-WHO!?" Skoodge panicked, kicking his legs in the air.

"I'm going with 'why'." Tak said as she turned off her disguise, revealing who she was "Why have you built that teleporter and why are you currently making that cannon?"

"Tak!? How did you get past defenses?"

"Because they're Zim's defenses, that's how, now answer me! And don't even think of calling for help, I am completely invisible to the A.I's security system." she demanded and raised Skoodge higher against the cannon harder.

"Why should I tell yo-"

Skoodge was cut off when the two other spider legs pressed themselves against his cheeks.

"You are not in any situation to object, Skoodge." Tak stated. More panicked than he was before, Skoodge looked around hoping to spot anything that could help him. He then saw Minimoose floating at the far corner, watching what was going on. Skoodge called out to him.

"Minimoose, help!"

The purple ball showed no indication that Skoodges pleas registered. So Skoodge pleaded for aid a second time. "Minimoose, help me, please!"

Tak turned her head and saw Zim's invention "What is that?"

"Someone that should be helping me, but it is currently not for some reason."

Minimoose did move this time, but floated upwards and out of sight. Skoodge stared up with a hurt and shocked expression "Wh-wha-that traitor!"

Skoodge looked down to see Tak glaring back up at him with an impatient look. Realizing that restraining is futile he gave a defeated look. "Okay, I will tell you. Now, can you put me down?"

Tak stood back and released Skoodge, you plopped down on the ground. Retracting her spider legs back into her PAK, she stood over the shorter and chubbier Irken with her arms crossed. Skoodge stood and brushed himself off., and then rubbed his wrist nervously.

"Do you know of an alien that landed on Earth a few days ago?" Skoodge asked.

Tak's eyes winded and her folded arms loosened a little "So you two do know of it. And here I thought that Zim might've developed a fear of birds." her eyes then became narrow "Wait are you planning to use the teleporter and cannon on it?"

"Eh, yes, we are." Skoodge nodded.

"How exactly?"

"Well that thing can survive falling from orbit so Zim and I decided to make a cannon that can fire a laser equivalent of two kilotons of TNT. And-

"Two kilotons of TNT?" Tak interrupted "Do you have any idea what kind of damage that will do to the city? Undoubtedly the blast will be traced back here."

"Yes, we do. That is why we built the teleporter." Skoodge said and then walked over to the ring at the other side of the room "We plan to get the alien through the teleporter and bring it to a remote location and shoot it there, where even if the explosion is noticed it cannot be traced back here." he told her.

Tak put her hands behind her back and examined the teleporter ring and the cannon, looking back and forth between them. She walked up to Skoodge, keeping her eyes on the teleporter "And how do you intend to fling the fire breather through the teleporter? I doubt that you wish to bring it down here."

"Well, when Zim gets back we are going to try and find ways to bring them to the outside and find a way to lure the alien to use. Actually, it would be easy to bring it in front of the teleporter and shoot it there to push it through. Hopefully it won't explode on impact, then we will be in trouble." Skoodge said.

Tak nodded and was genuinely impressed. This plan could work if done correctly. Then again, any plan could work if done correctly. Despite that, the plan overall was sound. All they need to do now was put wheels on the teleporter and cannon and draw the creature to them. What, a pile of meat? It does eat meat. Speaking of 'they'.

"Where is Zim at this moment." Tak asked.

"Oh, he's at the mall playing against Gaz in video games." Skoodge answered.

"Gaz?" Tak looked down at him.

Skoodge's eyes widened realizing that he just age out the location of his ally to the enemy by accident. "I-uh."

"I see, there is something going on between them. Thank you, Skoodge, you have been helpful." Tak smiled slyly and made her way to the elevator.

"W-wait, I was joking, he's not there, he's-"

"That won't work, Skoodge" Tak called back as she forced the elevator doors open again and climbed up through the shaft, leaving Skoodge alone in the armory.

"Oh no." Skoodge whispered and quickly took his communicator out from his Pak and immediately began to try and call Zim. "Zim, can you hear me? ZIM?" Skoodge raised his voice. Why can't Zim hear him?

* * *

Meanwhile with Zim.

Zim held his antenna to his head to try and block out the irritating voice of Iggins behind him, who still continued to brag about himself. He was so distracted with him that he didn't even notice he was getting a call.

* * *

**Time 16:25**

Within Ms Bitters classroom, two students sat in their five last minutes in detention. Dib sat in his usual place, his upper half spilled on the desk. He was unbelievably bored and anxious. The hour felt much longer than usual, due to that at this time if he didn't he would be at Zim's trying to break in. But now he is stuck here and left an enemy or a former enemy to do the job for still wasn't sure how she should classify Tak. He does think he is suitable for the job as she did train to be an invader and she knew more about Irken technology a lot more than Dib did, so she could work past defences much easier, but he more or less asked her for assistance out of desperation.

Right now he was just counting the seconds until he could leave to go to the bathroom and finally leave the Skool to meet up with Tak. Hopefully she found useful information. He felt glued to the seat, as Ms Bitters installed pressure sensors on them so if one of them were to stand up, she would get a notification and come back to the office. She was currently in the staff office. This wasn't the first time Dib had gotten detention, but this was the first one he had with Zita, who had gotten detention for swearing in class, and oddly enough she was looking right at him.

Dib was starting to get a little uneasy from the sudden attention he was getting from Zita. Dib sat up straighter and faced her, deciding to speak to her "Is there something you need, Zita?"

Zita smiled a bit wider "Soooo, when is the little miracle due?"

'What?' "What?"

"The baby?" Zita added on "When is the baby due?"

Dib was less anxious and now very confused "What baby?"

"You know, your's and Tak's baby." Zita told him.

Dib stared at her blankly "...wut?"

Zita sighed "Yesterday, didn't you ask Tak that she was pregnant? And at that same time, I saw you walk, talk and be with her a lot more than usual."

Dib wasn't just confused but extremely disturbed at the accusation that he was having a love child with an female alien that was quiestionable older than he was. That cannot be legal on any planet. Or even moral. But what was Zita even...referring...to...

Oh.

"Ugh, no, Zita, no." Dib facepalmed "That was a big misunderstanding. I asked if she was because she...uh...got into a fight with her parents and I thought it was that. We are not even dating."

"Oh. Okay, sorry." Zita chuckled and rubbed the back of her head "And here I thought there were two new couples."

This got Dib's attention "Two? Who's the one new couple?"

Zita looked slightly confused "Y'know. Gaz and Zim."

Dib's world seemed to turn to black as his heart plummeted and his ears started to ring. He really, really wished he misheard what Zita said to him. He had to, there was no way anyone on Earth would even suggest that Gaz, his little sister was dating Zim, the biggest threat this world has ever seen. He needed to ask Zita to repeat herself, there was no-

"I thought you would now that your little sister would be going out with the guy you think is an alien." Zita commented.

He didn't mishear her. She was talking about Gaz and Zim. But how could she possibly know?

"And how would you know this?" Dib asked, starting to shake in his seat.

"Well they were sitting beside each other during lunch and they were talking for a few minutes. I actually went to the bathroom during their conversation and when I came back Gaz was where she usually is." Zita informed him.

Dib stared down at his desk. He was still cleaning up the classroom at the time so he could not have known that. But what Zita said next almost shattered Dib's mind.

"And do you remember the second fire on Wednesday next to the arcade? I was actually just outside when it happened and I saw Zim help Gaz get away from the fire. I'm surprised they weren't hurt, the explosion was pretty bi-

*GLASS SHATTER *

Zita almost jumped from her seat at the noise of the window breaking and stared with wide eyes at the site of a large hole in the glass. Dib stood just outside of the Skool, broken glass in his hair and on his clothes, face red with rage and with eyes staring daggers at anyone and anything in front of him. If what Zita said was true, then Gaz is keeping a lot of dangerous secrets away from him and there is a chance that Zim was with her. She lied to him for the last time and that alien is going to be in a world of pain for being even close to his family member.

Dib then bolted down the street, running faster the he ever could, the snow not even hindering him all the while yelling "ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!"

* * *

**Time: 16:45**

"Are you two ordering together?" the young cashier asked from behind the counter, looking down at Gaz and Zim.

Gaz nodded and began to rummage throw her inside pocket for the money she had "Yeah."

"That's right." Zim followed suit, using the money he had oin his pocket the computer had print off for him the day before, after he felt a little incompetent having no change at the arcade.

"Okay, here you go then. Two Game Slaves 5. That will be eighty five dollars." the cashier nodded and handed the gaming consoles to them as they handed their money to him.

"Ugh, finally!" Gaz sighed with exaggeration, holding the game close to her chest, while Zim looked all around his one.

"Next please." the cashier said out loud, giving the signal to move out of the way for the rest of the customers to buy their games. Gaz and Zim stood just outside the shop where others would usually be thrown down the zip line, but instead of a large hairy man standing there, there was a sign with the words 'On break' written across it.

**16:46**

"Okay so what now?" Zim asked, still examining his Game Slave 5.

Gaz shrugged "Well first we need to get batteries and find a quiet place where we can play against each other without anyone disturbing us. And there, you will be humbled and admit you aren't so great."

Zim smirked "Just try it, Gaz-human."

"That's going to be more difficult right now." a third voice spoke, causing Gaz to turn around and for Zim to look passed her only to see Tak in her disguise and her hands behind her back.

"Tak!?" Zim yelled "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same thing Zim." Tak replied "Why are you here with Gaz of all people? If I am not mistaken there is something going on between you two and I find it quite intriguing. What, do you think Gaz is the only one that saw you giving a knowing look when you tripped over Dib on Tuesday?"

"And is that why you came here?" Gaz asked, feeling a little irritated.

"No. I also came here to say to Zim that I know what he has plans for the teleporter and his cannon." Tak told her.

"Eh!? How do you know about the canon?" Zim questioned her.

**16:47**

"Let's just say that Dib was quite concerned about your teleporter and had gotten me to investigate and while I was at your base, I happened to break in thanks to GIR breaking down the door, and I have interrogated Skoodge." the female Irken informed him.

Zim's eyes widened "You-how dare you break into my base and interrogate Skoodge." Zim marched up to her "I swear, if you hurt him-"

"Calm yourself, I didn't hurt him." Tak interrupted and pushed Zim back a little "And since when did you start to care about Skoodge's well being?"

That comment made Zim's PAK not only feel strange, but felt extremely uncomfortable. "What in the name of Irk do you even want, you bardi?"

"Well I know about how you plan to kill the alien that has been burning down all the apartments and killing some of the city's street's residents. I also want it dead and from what Skoodge told me, you are not yet finished constructing the tools necessary. I would like to help."

"EH!?" Zim exclaimed.

**16:48**

"You...you want to help, Zim?" the smaller Irken pointed at himself.

"Believe me, in any other situation, I would never help you. But because this alien or 'dragon' Dib calls it, is after me, I am willing to help anyone who even has the slightest plan to get rid of it. I am not sure why, but when it burned down my apartment it left a message for me. It knows something that involves both it and I, and it won't give up until it has my skin. So since you are already halfway through making the weapons to kill, I am blessing you with my own expertise. For my own benefit of course." explained Tak.

Iggins then intruded "So you two ready to challenge me?"

Gaz shoved him "Go away, Iggins, this is not the time."

Iggnis laughed and ran off "I will be waiting." which made Gaz shudder and rub her hands off of her hoodie.

Though Zim was mostly interested in Tak at the moment, the unclean teenage boy's words did not escape him. Challenge him? That would mean he could get back at him for being such a loud and obnoxious creature. And if he beats him, he could gain some sort of praise from humans and maybe even have Iggin's bow down to him. He would love that, but he didn't need to think about that at the moment.

Tak watched him leave "Iggins?" she chuckled "This world has many unusual names. Iggins, Zita, Gretchen, Torque, Venagile."

Zim raised a brow "Vena-wha?"

Tak tensed up a little "Oh, that's something else." Tak looked off for a moment. She had not thought about that name two nights ago. She hadn't realized it was still on her mind. Tak, then remembering she is in the middle of a conversation, cleared her throat and looked back down at Zim "So what do you say, Zim? Do you agree to this mutual benefit? You want it gone as well." Tak extended her hand.

**16:49**

Before Zim could answer her or even decide whether or not to shake her hand, the three turned at the sound of the entry doors at the far end of the building slam open, followed by a scream going "ZIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!"

They all peered down and saw Dib running towards them at full sprint, already seeming to know where Zim was. Dib stopped and skidded to a halt and looked up at the game store's direction, spotting the two Irkens and his little sister. The rage in his eyes only increased.

"GAZ! You have so much explaining to do!" he roared and marched up the stairs. Zim looked back at Gaz and was surprised to see that she looked genuinely startled at her siblings anger.

Just as Dib went up the stairs a number of people suddenly appeared and started to go down. But that didn't stop Dib, who started to push people out of the way, much to everyone's surprise and even Dib himself, who would normally never do that.

Gaz never in her life seen her brother so filled with rage before. Sure, she has seen him annoyed, frustrated and angry, but this was entirely. And it seemed some of it was aimed at her. Usually she is the scary sibling, but now she feels like the docile one. Dib finally reached the top of the stairs and locked eyes with both Zim and Gaz, not noticing that Tak was even there.

**16:50**

Dib marched up to them and lifted Zim up by the shirt with one arm, making the alien yelp "You little fucking insect. If you ever go near my sister again, I will peel the skin off of you."

Gaz continued to stand where she was "Dib are you okay?"

The teenager dropped Zim on the ground and turned to face Gaz "You have so much explaining, Gaz. How many times do you have to lie to my fucking face before you say something truthful?" he approached her.

"Hey I can explain myself-" Gaz tried to defend, but was cut off.

"What excuses can you possibly give? Just how long have you been around with Zim? I really hope the arcade was the only time. Actually, why were you at his house on Monday again, is there something I should know?" he finished with a raised voice.

Gaz stood her ground, but felt extremely nervous now. Dib now somehow knows that Zim was with her at the arcade and now he is questioning Gaz's real reasoning why she was at Zim's house. "Dib...I-"

"You, what exactly?" Dib continued to yell at her.

*CRASH *

Dib was snapped out of his anger when a loud crash and screams of fright was heard behind him, prompting the four to turn to see the glass of the glass dome on the top of the mall fell inside and shatter against the floor. Even the zip line was pulled down and destroyed. Dib, Zim, Gaz and Tak all looked over the barricade and felt themselves freeze in some new and true kind of fear

Standing over a hundred feet away from them, in the exact centre of the mall, was a large green reptilious monster with large dark green wings, a trail on dark green to almost black spikes running along its neck, back and tail. Slowly it stood on its two legs that held three clawed feet and flexed its five clawed hands as it opened its sharp blood red eyes. A slasher smile spread across its long head, revealing serrated yellow teeth.

Tak started to shake, Zim felt himself back away from the barricade, Gaz felt truly scared for the first time in her life and Dib felt dread with the weight of an anchor.

Venagile stood to his full height and looked around at all the fearful humans around. Chuckling, Venagile opened his mouth slightly as blue flames danced around the edges of his maw. He only said a few words that struck horror into everyone in the mall.

"Let's enjoy this!" he laughed and shot his head up, jaws open as azure flames streamed from upwards with force, people running for safety, as the grinning demon began his onslaught.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Hunted.**

There was no escape. The metal doors that would usually let people walk in and out of the large, five storied shopping centre was barricade with the charred corpses of dozens of people who tried to escape. No one even attempted to break through the large, arched shaped windows and make a run for it and those who did were caught immediately. All they could do was hide and pray that the monster that was picking them all off would leave.

The security wasn't helping either. Just as the cables shot out from the mannequins that were displayed through out the mall, they were all torn off with ease and the hordes of zombies (that the mall had for some off reason) that even attempted to get close were all burned to ash. During the first wave of fire and blood, Dib had grabbed Gaz by the arm and raced to the other side of the mall on the same level they were already on, hoping to get to the other exist as the one the were almost on top of was already blocked by other people on fire. But just as they reached that staircase, the other door was also blocked, so they resided in a sports shop and hid behind the counter.

Zim and Tak on the other hand, knowing just how dangerous this creature was, ran back into the game store and also hid behind the counter, with the cashier and a few others. All of this occurred in only ten minutes.

Now, Venagile stood in the mall's centre again with Sergeant Slab Rankle in his grasp. Venagile's claws hooked around the veterans clothing and held him a few feet off the ground, looking down at him.

"Release me, foul beast." the sergeant grunted, trying to pull and push himself away from Venagile, but no matter how hard he tried, there was no indication that his efforts were even acknowledged.

Eventually, he ripped his own clothes off and jumped back, with Venagile holding a little cloth in his claws. Rankle then pulled out a handgun and shot twice into the dragon chests. The veteran gained a confident smile, but it quickly went away when he saw the dented bullets fell to the ground. Venagile huffed subtly and scratched his chest, staining it with blood.

"How bothersome. Though it doesn't even hurt, I can see how it can be dangerous to you, apes." the monster spoke and then looked back at the human who was now shaking "My turn."

Venagile rushed forward and grabbed Rankle around his neck before he could even react, and threw him in the air sideways only to unleash a stream of fire that pushed the sergeant even higher crashed through the third floor barrier, gaining screams from people who were still hiding who heard the crash and the last dying yell of the victim.

Venagile licked his teeth "I must say, you species are not that impressive. I have been to many worlds and each of them put up more of a fight then any of you did." he looked back at the broken cables and bullets on the floor "Even your weaponry is pathetic."

From within the game shop, Zim and Tak sat still behind the counter and pulled their bodies in closer. Zim slightly looked behind the counter, trying to listen if the grinning beast got any closer so he could make a run for it, with his hands on the back of his head. Tak stared ahead with a fearful expression with her hands covering her mouth, shaking slightly. They were both trained soldiers, but none of them were taking the risk of fighting or even attempting to intimidate the demon that now shared the same building with them. They knew what it would do to them if they did not stay put.

That wasn't the only thing that made them so unwilling to even look at the dragon, but there was something that made them even more frightened. At first it wasn't there, but as soon as it started to breath fire, there was still a strange aura radiating off of it. It was strangely familiar to them, but they weren't really sure where they felt it before. They felt short on breath and it felt like the temperature of the room increased. but they shivered and felt cold. That made the creature more mysterious to them. Another reason not to go near it.

Gaz and Dib tried to stay as silent as much as they could, with Gaz clutching her metal baseball bat even tighter and her olfeer brother reaching for a hockey stick. As he grabbed it, he pulled out his phone and was just about to text his father, but he saw that Membrane had already texted him a few minutes ago.

"Dib, where are you right now? I just realized that I missed a call from your teacher that you left detention early. Please tell me that you are home with Gaz and your British friend." the text read.

Dib was bit confused at the text. Why would his parent want him his sister and Tak at the house? Dib wasn't sure what he was going to text back so he simple went "We're at the mall."

Membrane replied immediately "Are you safe? Are any of you hurt?"

"None of us are hurt. I am not sure about being safe."

"I am outside with the police force. Do not try and engage with the monster. That thing is extremely dangerous."

Dib nearly dropped his phone in surprise "You know of the monster?"

"I do, and please do not engage, it will kill you."

Dib was about to reply until a voice amplified by a loudspeaker suddenly announced "Attention flying creature that is now holding everyone in the city centre mall hostage. This is Professor Membrane, and me and the police force have you surrounded. Come out with you hands, or, claws up!"

"Dad!?" Gaz whispered.

Venagile turned to his left and looked through one of the windows and called back with a laugh "Ah, Membrane. Are you not grateful that I postponed your death? Did you really come to die so you can be free from this world?"

"I will not repeat myself again. Come out now, or we will use force to apprehend you." Membrane spoke sternly.

Zim almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Is that human out of his mind?' he thought.

"I have my own personal business here, Membrane. If any of you attempt to break in here and challenge me, everyone in this building will die and be turned to ash!" Venagile declared, which made everyone in the building stiffen.

There was a moment of silence before Membrane asked "What kind of business ? If it is something that the mall could not usually provide, I promise you, we will find it for you."

Venagile laughed again "I'm not here to exchange goods. Someone in this building has called for me and I know they are not one of the many I've already murdered, and I am not leaving until I have them."

"How many have you killed?"

Venagile's smile became more sly as he looked around "Well judging from the piles, today will be marked down in history as a tragic evening. So...enough."

Dib became even more anxious. He heard that when sociopaths recall their killings they show no sense of remorse. But here it was so much different. It was so casual, so normal for it to kill. At least the sociopaths knew what they did was never acceptable, but this creature was making it sound like it was meant to be. Were those people nothing more then inevitable victims to it? Is that what the dragon saw?

He then heard the dragon declare "Whoever said my name come out now, and I'll consider leaving half of everyone here alive!"

There was no response as many of the people that were still alive all shared glances, waiting for whoever spoke the monsters name to stand up and sacrifice themselves. But after a little time passed no one did anything. Either because the guilty one was too scared or they didn't realize it was them.

"Do I need to spell it out?" Venagile sighed "Whoever said 'Venagile' come out and pay!" he shouted.

Tak's eyes widened and she whimpered a little. That thing was Venagile? Is that why it was here? She said its name by accident and now it wants kill her because of it. How did it even know, was its hearing really that impressive or was it some instinct that it sensed it was talked about? Is that why it burned down her apartment? It must have heard her and decided to give her some warning not to say it again. Why was it so angry though? Did she not have permission, was its name really that important?

Wait...how did...how did the Tallests know its name and how did they know that it will kill her?

Tak's reaction to the monster calling out its own name did not go unnoticed by the other people that were hiding with her, who shifted their focus on her. Realizing she was caught, Tak moved her hands away from her mouth and looked towards the seven other people staring at her. Just as they made move towards her, she immediately narrowed her eyes and her left eye flashed, causing all of them to stop and retreat from her. She was not about to let them get herself killed. She will find another way out of here.

She looked towards Zim and started to sign language in Irken tongue. It was required that all soldiers must learn how to communicate with each other ways rather than speech. This would only be used if two or more Irkens went on a stealth mission together which didn't happen a lot, but at times sign language was rather useful. And this was one of those times.

"We need to leave and get back to your base to complete the cannon and find a way to get it and the teleporter mobile."

Zim responded "I still haven't decided whether or not we will work together, but I agree that we need to leave. But that thing is at the centre of this building, any movement will be detected. We need to get it farther from us."

"Yes, that would be a problem. If we manage to get it far from us, we could get the fifth level and reach one of the arch windows and break through the top. But that monster will catch use before we even reach the third floor from where it is." Tak commented.

"But how do we do that? Throw something far enough to distract it and make a run-" Zim's hands stopped moving as an expression that made it seem he had just thought of an idea crept on his face. He looked back at Tak and slowly signed "I have an idea."

The Membrane siblings didn't move from their location, but the knowledge that their father was right outside did relax them, even if it was only a little. Dib peeked from behind the counter and from where he was, and saw something a bit unexpected. Venagile was squatted down and was eating a severed arm, holding it in his right hand, appearing to be waiting.

"Come on out now, you know who you are." he said out loud, looking around "Or do I really need to question everyone here until I find you? Your death by me is inevitable, so make this easier on you. No one likes to wait."

Dib went back behind the counter again, with thoughts racing through him. He never heard of the name Venagile before and he had no idea on how someone else in this building knew. Did someone cough or sneeze in a strange manner that made it sound like ' Venagile' or did someone, somehow know more about this creature than he did? How could they know the name but he didn't, when he had two conversations with a dead man about the existence of this creature? Dib then felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. Taking it out he saw that he had a text from an unknown number that read "Zim has a plan. For once."

Dib texted back "Who is this?"

"Tak."

"How did you get my number? And what do you mean Zim has a plan?"

"That doesn't really matter now. And as I said, Zim has a plan and Gaz will know what it is." Dib read the text and looked to his right to see Gaz who was looking down at his phone.

"What's the plan?" Dib texted her.

It took a few moments for a response and once did arrive Dib saw that it was a long detailed plan "We need to get to the fifth floor and break through the top of the arching windows and there should be two of them where you are and there are two from where Zim and I are. From where the dragon is we can't leave the shops let alone get to the top floors. So Zim is saying that we take turns to distract the creature so it won't catch any of us as we go higher."

"Okay, but how do we get out? It's a five story drop and Gaz and I aren't lizards so we can't climb and we can't fly."

"Zim said there is a platform where there was a 'dirty human' cleaning the windows at your side. Jump down on it and we will use our PAKs to escape."

"And are you sure this will work?"

"Trust me, I nearly threw up when I thought about doing this as well, but it's the only plan we have." Tak texted back.

Dib read the plan and made sure he knew each detail. He looked at Gaz again and saw that she looked a little surprised. Tak did say that Gaz would know about this plan Zim came up with, but how would she? Was there any other times that they hung out without him knowing? He was going to have a long conversation later about this.

Venagile stood up and looked around again, still waiting for the one who spoke his name to come out to confess. He was getting impatient and was ready to grab the closest person, which was about twenty or so feet away from him, and see if they are the ones who did it.

He then looked around and when he turned to his right, he sniffed, catching something. Sniffing again he turned his entire body and took a few steps forward. There was a strange smell coming from that direction and he wasn't sure what it was. It was a life-form he was smelling, but it wasn't human or any other animal that he had encountered so far.

He sniffed again and looked up at the second floor. His eyes narrowed and his smile became straighter. He was a bit confused by this, the scent was not like anything came across so far on his short time arriving on this small planet. He spread his wings half way and bent his legs, readying himself to jump, but just as he left the ground, he heard a crash behind him as he was already over en feet in the air. Turning his attention to the other side of the building, he landed sideways on the second floor's glass barrier, his left hand on the metal pool that held the glass and hung there. He looked off to the farther side of the mall and with a grunt, pushed himself off and started to glide at the direction of the crash sound.

As he landed, he looked down at newly broken glass from the store in front of him and picked up a black wheel with the numbers 5kg imprinted on it. He then looked into the store ahead and saw that whatever this black thing was, it definitely didn't belong to that store. So where did it come from, and how did it end up here?

Dib spied down at Venagile at his left side, just behind the dragon, peeking from inside of the shop with Gaz next to him. Dib then looked in the game store's direction and spotted Zim and Tak slowly move out of the shop and use their spider legs to reach up and just about hook around the next floor and pull themselves up. Zim ran into the next store with the word 'Tacos' in a curvy font while Tak looked forward and made eye contact with Dib. Picking up a shard of glass next to the burnt and blistered corpse of Rankle, and faced Dib again and nodded. She tossed the shard over the barrier and ran inside the restaurant Zim was in.

As the shard hit the ground and shattered even more, Venagile turned again and this time ran to that direction, giving Dib and Gaz a chance to reach the stairs a few meters away from them, and made their way to the third floor, running into a toy store. Venagile looked down at the shard glass and faced the second floor again. He jumped again and this time landed on the second floor and went into the store that had the strange scent and after a few steps he reached the counter.

Ripping it off with his right hand he saw the seven huddled up people, but noticed that they didn't react to his presence. Leaning down he quickly realized that they seemed to be in a daze and they weren't even looking right at him.

"What is this?" he tilted his head and followed the seven pairs of eyes to a small area on the ground, where the smell was more concentrated. He followed the scent and this time he smelt it above him. The scent was here and now it moved. He looked back at the humans and felt annoyed that his presence was being ignored, so with a swift monition his jaws snapped open and an explosion of blue flames shot from his mouth and cremated all of them.

Stepping out of the shop, he was about to reach over and climb up to the third floor, when he felt something hit his leg. Looking down he saw a small orange cylinder with a grey end. Picking it up, he eyed it and looked forward at the direction from where it came from. Some poor bastard just shot at him.

"Oh, so you wish to die?" Venagile chuckled "I shall grant it." and with a single bound, he reached the halfway point of the mall on the third floor and began to jog towards where he was hit. As he reached where he belived was the genral area of the bullet's orgins, he eyed each shop until he looked into one where he saw more of those small foam cylinders. His smile widened and his eyes narrowed as he began to slowly crawl into the store on all fours. He smelt two humans in here and knows it was one of them that shot at him. With each step he took, he dragged his claws across the ground, taunting whoever was in there hiding.

Dib and Gaz hid behind the counter, becoming more and more tense with each scrap they heard and the click of the ground made by blood stained claws. Gaz clutched her metal bat even harder, trying to ready herself to swing it full force into the face of the monster that was hunting her and her brother, but the aura that it was giving off, the same aura she felt when she was at the arcade was even stronger than before. It was difficult to concentrate and fighting would be nearly impossible when it made it difficult to even look at it.

"Why are you hiding? I thought you asked for this?" the dragon whispered as he got closer to the counter.

Dib tried to tuck himself even further, holding the hockey stick tightly. His breathing became more hitched and his heart raced as he saw the green hand slowly linger into view flexing the long dagger like claws. 'Come on, Tak, a little help!' he a panicked thought shouted in his mind.

Tak could just about see the alien about to reach over the counter and started to panic, looking around for anything to use, while Zim was at the counter, also looking for something. They didn't make a run for the next floor due to they heard the dragon threaten Dib and Gaz, which made them concentrate on the siblings' safety. Zim looked over the counter to try and look for anything when he saw the cashier and something else small and green, covered in sauce. The green thing turned and Zim recognized it to be GIR in his dog disguise.

"HI, MASTAH!" GIR screamed and waved.

"G-GIR, shut up!" Zim stammered, while Tak turned to attention with wide eyes.

Venagile pulled his hand back and looked behind him, and was confused by the sudden scream. Why did someone just greet themselves in such a loud and strange manner, and why did the voice sound so...unnatural. If he wasn't wrong, it sounded robotic, but he hasn't come across any machines like that ever since he came to this world. And the scream came from where the smell now was.

Venagile sped walked out of the shop still on all fours and began to gallop towards the location of the voice. Just as this happened, the cashier decided to make a run for it to the opposite direction. Spotting him, Venagile dashed towards the cashier and just as the teenager was in front of one of the large windows, the dragon leapt with his hands out and pushed the human towards and through the glass. Venagile watched the body hit the ground, and turned again at the sound of Membranes voice.

"Enough with the killings, monster!"

"Don't even think about coming in here, you wretch!" he called back "As I said before, everyone here will die. Maybe you can convince the one I am looking for to come out so others will live to die by me another day?" he suggested, looking through the new hole towards the general direction he thought Membrane was.

Seeing their chance, both the Membrane siblings and the Irkens both slowly crept from their hiding spots and made their ways to the next set of stairs as quietly as they could. Zim looked back at the alien, still having an argument with Professor Membrane, carrying GIR in his arms, Tak in front of him. Just as he thought that they were in the clear, GIR looked over his shoulder and waved.

"BYE, BYE!"

Venagile swiftly turned and saw the two disguised Irkens and SIR unit, who looked back in fright. With a widened grin he leapt towards them with his claws out and jaws open, while Zim could only stare up in horror, putting his right hand out in defense. But before he could pounce on Zim, Tak moved in front of the shorter Irken with her back turned and in a blink off an eye, her spider legs came from her PAK straighter than usual and from the formation, a square shaped green laser blast came forth and collided into Venagile. The dragon was knocked backwards on fell to the ground back first, with the rest of the laser blasting through the fifth floor and out of the mall ceiling.

"Come one, Zim, now's our chance!" Tak said to Zim as she ran to the stairs. Zim looked back at Venagile, who was starting to pick himself up from the ground. He then ran to the stairs following Tak just as Venagile looked forward towards Zim's direction with a bewildered expression, though he was still smiling.

"What was..." Venagile said as he looked at his hands, arms and whatever body parts that were hit. He didn't lose any scales, but there was smoke coming off of him. He really wasn't expecting that attack, especially coming from such a young and unimpressive human. Then again, he did notice that the smell was coming from them and the energy the two were giving off felt unusual. It definitely wasn't human, but they did look like them.

Hearing movement above him, he looked up to see the two he was about to kill jump over the hole that they made. Venagile pushed up from the ground and leapt through the hole and just behind them "You will pay for that!" he declared to them as he sent a fire ball just ahead of them, stopping the Irkens in their tracks as it exploded on the next set of stairs.

Zim and Tak turned with fright to face the towering winged beast, smoke wisping from between its teeth. Tak got in front of Zim again and blasted at the creature for the second time, but instead of knocking Venagile over, he crossed his arms to block it and was pushed back a few feet. He then lowered his arms to see Tak and Zim stood shocked at the power of this monster and began to make a run for it again.

As Venagile followed them, Tak would shoot at him more and more, trying desperately to slow him down, but each blast was blocked or parried. When they reached the fifth level, which was a floor with no shops so the windows were exposed, making it more of a viewing floor for the entire mall.

"You two aren't human." Venagile said to them "I'm not even sure if you are even from this planet? So tell me, where are you from and why are you here? I assume you disguised yourselves, so I know you aren't exactly welcome."

Zim and Tak took more steps back. They were trapped. If they even tried to break the glass and jumped through, they would be burnt, eaten or skewered. It was pretty obvious they couldn't fight this thing. But they wouldn't be damned to die so easily. Pulling out guns from the PAKS, they aimed at the creature who chuckled at their attempts to fight.

He then lunged at them with his claws out, but stopped abruptly when he heard "HEY, VENAGILE!" being called out to him, just cutting Zim at his cheek.

The three turned to see Gaz at the other side of the mall, also at the fifth floor holding a metal bat, breaking the glass behind her, Dib beside her looking just as perplexed at her action as well. She then pointed at Venagile with the bat and shouted out to him again.

"If you even think about killing them you will regret it. I swear I will plunge you into a nightmare world where there is no awakening!"

Dib stammered "G-Gaz w-what are you d-doing?"

Venagile at first was surprised at first, his red eyes rounder than usual and his sinister grin was less curved and more straight. Of all the things he came across and murdered for the thousands of years he has been born from the black sea made from the plague, he never has been threatened like...that. He has been threatened with violence and death before, but they never came from something so small and fragile looking.

"A nightmare world...where there is no awakening?" Venagile slowly repeated the small human's threat to him.

Gradually, he began to chuckle. His shoulders started to shake, his head would jolt, the audio of his breath and laugh became louder and louder. Soon he started to laugh even louder, his arms halfway out from his sides, his head pointed up, cackling even harder. Soon Zim and Tak started to feel strange as the familiar aura around the monster became more intense and the pressure around it became heavier. It wasn't long until they finally recognized why the power this creature was radiating felt so familiar. Just like on Monday.

"Little one." Venagile suddenly stopped laughing, pools of venom dripping from his mouth "Where do you think I come from?".

He then rushed forward towards Gaz with his claws out and just as he reached the halfway point, he felt a sudden irritation from his left eye, causing him to stop in the air using his wings and as he hovered from where he was, he saw that the shot this time came from the smaller impostor. He held his hand over his eye and then lowered it and opened his eye to reveal it had been undamaged. Zim then shot at the glass behind him, which made Venagile turn back to see that the girl that threatened him and the boy she was with was no longer there. Unknown to him, they jumped out of the windows and landed on the window cleaning platform and were using the controls to lower themselves.

Zim looked out the window and froze when he saw the police cars surrounding the building. He was so distracted with the monster that he completely forgot about them.

"Zim, we'll have to jump." Tak said.

"Jump!?"

"YAY, JUMP!" GIR screamed, still in Zim's arms.

"We can't use our PAKS, just aim for the largest piles of snow!" Tak said as she shot another laser blast at Venagile, who blocked it and began to advance towards them.

Zim looked outside again and spotted a large pile of snow just beside the door. The snow must've been moved so it would be easier for people to get in and out, and it looked to be seven or so feet tall. Zim looked back at Tak and saw that she was starting to look tired and weak from repeatedly shooting at the much larger alien, who was only twelve feet away now. In desperation, he grabbed onto Tak's arm and jumped out on the window and landed into the pile.

* * *

Venagile, stood back on the fifth floor and stared in surprise as the two just took a fifty foot drop. Actually the other two did that as well. Wait...they got higher and higher whenever he was distracted by the other. They were playing some game with him. He liked games, but not when he didn't know he was playing one.

He raised his left hand and saw that when he cut the smaller one's cheek he got a small amount of pink transparent blood on the tip of his claw. Licking his tongue out, he tasted the blood. Definitely not native from this world. It's sweeter and less spicy.

He then made a loud, deep chirp like noise and from the dome glass, Specimen Five flew down and perched itself on Venagile's shoulder, the albino one still in its arms. "Did you find the sanctuary?" he asked, still looking at the blood.

The mutant squeaked in response.

"That far from the city?" he looked at the mouse this time "Did you see any crowds?"

The mouse squeaked again.

"A few hundred? Yes, the human hives, or 'apartments' did house many humans at once and I did burn down fifteen of them. But right now, I have encountered something rather interesting myself. I found two non-natives from this world and now that I think about it, one of them smelt like one of the hives I destroyed. The taller one I think. I'll deal with them now. You go to the sanctuary and find the water supply and you know what to do next."

Specimen Five squeaked and fluttered off of his shoulder and flew out of the dome again. Venagile watched it fly and looked back down from where Membrane's face came from. From what Specimen Five told him and his time where he was trapped or the 'laboratory' it wasn't difficult for Venagile to see the connection between the humans he killed when he first arrived on this planet and the people who work under Membrane. That means the human should know what Venagile can do and just how dangerous he is, so it was baffling that Membrane even had the inclination to have a confrontation.

Perhaps he'll just kill him quickly to be done with it.

* * *

Zim and Tak laid in the snow pile, breathing heavily. "Give a warning next time!" Tak complained as she tried to crawl out of the pile.

"Hey, it was your idea and it was either that or die! You should be grateful that I saved your life. I could've left you to die, but I didn't." Zim retorted.

"I already went along with your plan, I am not about to be grateful on the same day!" Tak stated and fell out of the pile of snow and laid on her back. She then grunted when Zim fell out of the snow and landed on her. "Get off of me!" she yelled and pushed Zim off and stood up, brushing herself.

She looked to her right when a police woman approached her. "Are you two alright? Anything broken?" she asked, bending down to them.

"We're fine thank you. Excuse us." Tak said and grabbed Zim's ankle and started to drag him.

"I can walk!" Zim shouted and pulled his leg back to stand up, before going back to the pile to pick up GIR.

"Let's do that again, but miss the snow!" GIR cheered.

Zim shook his head "No, we will not."

"Now hold on." the officer said and put her hands out "This city is going into lock down because of that monster in the mall, I'm going to have to escort you two back home."

Tak looked at her "I am currently staying at the Membranes' residents, and I believe that he is just around the corner of this building."

"You're staying at Membranes house? Are you family or friends?"

"I am class mates with his son. My apartment was destroyed in the fires and my parents are away." Tak answered.

The police women nodded "And what about you?" she asks Zim.

"I am...also staying there. We are siblings in fact!" Zim nodded and nudged Tak, rubbing his cheek where the dragon had cut him. He wasn't planning to stay at the house for long, just wait for Dib and Gaz's father to look away and call Skoodge to open the portal in the garden and get back to the base there. Maybe at the base he can discuss with Skoodge of the possible truce with Tak to get rid of this monster named Venagile.

"That's not tru-" GIR was going to say until Zim covered his mouth.

"Okay, if that is the case I will bring you to Membrane now and then we can talk." the officer said and then brought the two to one of the longer sides of the building where Membrane was standing a hundred feet from the facility, bending down hugging his two children. Membrane looked up to see the officer with Zim and Tak and waved at them to come quicker.

"Are you two alright?"

"We're fine, but I don't think we should stay here for long." Tak answered and looked back at the mall.

"Yes, you're right." Membrane agreed as he looked back at the officer, who was holding out a card with her name on it "Take the children to my home, you know here I live. I will have to deal with his animal myself."

Tak's eyes widened "What? You're not planning to fight that thing, are you?"

"Dad, that thing will kill you!" Gaz told her father, also with wide eyes. Just as Gaz finished her sentence, a powerful stream of blue fire exploded from the middle glass arch and collided with Membrane, knocking him backwards and into a police car, flipping in on its side.

"DAD!" Dib and Gaz cried out and ran to the car, but before they could another stream of fire traveled over their heads, damaging the buildings overhead as it traveled from left to right. The two turned as another explosion came from the mall.

Smoke erupted from the mall and glass shards were shattered, bits of flaming woods and body parts scattered the area as Venagile revealed himself to the outside world. All the police officers pointed the guns at the creature from behind their cars and car doors, all tense and ready to shoot. Venagile looked around at all of them in amusement. This was going to be so much fun.

"PEOPLE OF EARTH!" he shouted "WELCOME, TO YOUR EXTINCTIOOOOON!"

Blue flames once again exploded from the jaws of the demon and as he waved his head around, burning and destroying everything around him, as all the frightened humans started to shoot at him. But all of their attempts were in vain. As the grinning demon ceased his burning assault, he started to attack and maul the humans. He rushed over to one guard and swiped his head off and tore the arms off another and stomped on his head. Turning he saw that many of the other police officers started to run. He liked that.

Licking his hands, he covered his claws in saliva and venom and then darted past the humans and stopped in his tracks. He looked back and smiled when it was already taking effect as the humans started to shake and fall to the ground, blood pouring from their mouths, nose and eyes, skin falling off and screams of agony started to make volume. They're playing his song and that made everything so much better.

The Membrane siblings, the two Irkens and the female officer sat behind the car trying to wake the now unconscious. As they did, they put snow on whatever parts of him that were still on fire or burned.

"Come on, Dad, wake up!" Did shook his father getting more terrified at the sound of the mayhem behind him.

"Membrane, seriously, we need your cybernetic abilities right now!" Zim looked past the car to see that Venagile was getting closer to the car, the more he killed. Fire and smoke continued to spread with horrified onlookers from the surrounding buildings and homes.

"Dispatch; This is officer Laura Miller at the city centre mall, we need back up, I repeat we need back up!" the police woman shouted into her radio.

Tak looked Membrane up and down, seeing his mechanical arms and legs "Since how long has he been cyborg?"

Gaz rolled her eyes "Since he was like eight, but that doesn't matter now. We need to get back to the house to help him!"

"We can't exactly fly to your house right now to help your father, we need to repair him here." Zim stated.

Tak shook her head "No repairing needed. He's not damaged, just unconscious. Give him an hour or so and he will awaken. But, yes the Membrane house will do." "Who's house?" GIR asked.

"My house." Dib answered, still trying to wake up his father.

"BRING MEMPAIN TO BIG HEAD HOUSE!" GIR screamed as he jumped from Zim's arms and grabbed onto Membranes right shoulder, and then rocketed down the street, leaving the four behind.

Zim stared down the street in anger and waved his fists "GIR, FOR THE LOVE OF-" Zim's yell was stopped when he felt a hand reach over his mouth.

Laura held onto him, Tak and Gaz and leaned against the car with Dib sitting behind her. Zim didn't notice until now, but the area became much more silent, the only sound was the wind and crackling of the fire. Laura slowly removed her hand from Zim's mouth and instead of complaining, Zim stayed quiet. Soon there was another noise. A tearing and ripping noise, and soon gnashing and snarling. It was eating them. It was eating them.

Laura's eyes started to tear up and Dib's breathing became more rapid. Laura looked ahead to her left to see a narrow alley and looked down at the four children, or two children and two supposed children. "Listen. I'm going to distract that thing and while I do, you four run down that alley and keep on going until you reach safety."

The said four looked up at her in surprise. Was she really going to sacrifice herself to save them? They then looked between each other for a few more silent moments, before looking back at Laura and nodded. Laura gave a small and sad smile and slowly got to her feet, hunched over and pulled out her gun and just as she did this, Dib, Zim, Gaz and Tak also got to their feet and looked towards the alley's direction.

Time seemed to stay completely still before there was any movement between the five. Then, to stop the stillness, Laura gritted her teeth and ran from the cover and started to shoot at the monsters general direction, signaling the four run at full speed towards the alley and they had managed to reach it. As they ran down the alley and met their first turn, an ear piercing scream was heard, making tears fall from Dib's eyes and Gaz covered her ears, trying to block out the last dying sound of Laura.

After minutes of constantly running, they stopped to catch their breath in the local but empty park, lungs burning for the cold winds. Tak and Zim stood still with a look of disbelief and horror. A human, a species that they had tried to harm in different ways had just given up her life so they could be safe. It felt...undeserved. Zim felt the strange feeling in his PAK again, and for some reason.....Tak did as well.

"We need to kill that fucking thing..." Dib said, still trying to catch his breath, which snapped Zim and Tak out of their daze.

"We must get back to my base. I have been working on something to eliminate it." Zim told him.

"The cannon, right?" Gaz asked, also catching her breath.

"Cannon?" Dib asked.

"We will explain once we get there. Zim" Tak looked to the other Irken "Call Skoodge and tell him to open the teleporter where we are."

Zim nodded and pulled out on the communicator and began to speak into it "Skoodge, are you there?"

"ZIM! I have been calling you for like a half hour, Tak knows about the cannon and-"

"I know, Skoodge and so does Gaz-human and Dib to some extent. Listen, I need you to open a portal in the local park so we can get to the base. Tak has offered her less superior skills to aid us and right now I am considering taking them due to the tight spot we are in."

"Really, Tak's helping us? And what about to humans? Dib and Gaz?" Skoodge questioned.

"Yes, I am surprised as well, and I guess the humans can be helpful in some way." Zim shrugged.

"Did you get the games?"

"Yes, mine is in my PAK and Gaz-human has hers in her bag. Now please open the portal. Oh, and try to camouflage the house so any type of scent or noise doesn't escape." Zim half pleaded as he rubbed the small cut on his cheek he only now felt.

"Right away." Skoodge said.

Zim put his communicator back into his PAK and looked up to see Dib looking at him with a fearful expression. Zim looked back in confusion but all of that confusion left when he saw that Dib was actually looking past him, as was Gaz. Zim and Tak slowly turned around to see a pair of red eyes standing at the edge of the park, the body of the monster obscured by the snow.

Dib took a step back and as he did he saw the head lean forward a little. He felt his heart stop. This was just like his second dream. If he tries to make a run for it, the monster will be on top of him in an instant. He knew or thought of that. But the others didn't as they ran the second they saw the head lean forward. As he turned his attention from the other three run past him, he saw Venagile run towards them, heavy footsteps echoing throughout the park, the distance closing at an alarming rate.

Feeling his instincts take over, Dib turned heel and ran as fast as he could, catching up to his sister and the Irkens, but not long after he did the portal opened up in front of them about thirty feet away. Startling him, he stopped and nearly stumbled as he stared at the fifteen foot portal that now showed Zim's base with Skoodge waving at them. Skoodge then stopped as he pointed and yelped at something behind him. Remembering the reason he was even running, Dib turned to see the dragon had also stopped pursuing him and the others and was instead staring at the portal. It's body was now in view and was only a couple of meters away.

This was it. The monster that Al'tya was warning him about. Just standing there. It was so strange to see it here, even after he dremt of it. It does look somewhat different however. It looks heavier here and it's laugh was a lot deeper. It also looked nothing like the one that attacked Al'tya's world. That one was the size of a building, while this one was only as large as a bear. But from what little he has seen, he knows it's dangerous and it needs to be stopped.

While the other three were running, Zim turned to see Dib was still looking up at the monster. Zim stopped and looked back to see that Gaz and Tak had already managed to get to the portal. Looking to Dib again, he saw that Dib still hadn't moved and Venagile was distracted by the portal's sudden appearance. Then, without thinking, Zim had done something he and no one else would ever expect him to do. Even in his most maddening of dreams, he still wouldn't do it. He ran back to help Dib.

Grabbing onto his arms he tried to pull him along "COME ON, DIB, RUN!" he shouted, finally getting Dib's attention, who looked down at Zim and then had an expression of realization.

Dib finally turned and ran again to the portal's direction just as Venagile looked down to see the two starting to make a run for it. Smile widening, blue flames again dance between his teeth. He wants to test his accuracy and he loves moving targets. Rearing his head back and puffing out his chest, concentrating all the fire building up in his mouth.

"Come on, get in!" Gaz yelled and reached out to grab her brother's hand, while Zim was still trying to catch up, the snow slowing him down.

"Close the portal!" Zim yelled as he made one last jump with his arms out, attempting to dive in, but just as he jumped, Venagile shot his head forward and an azura arrow raced forward through the air.

Time once again slowed down as Dib, Gaz, Tak and Skoodge looked up at the airborne Zim that had just managed to enter the portal and now was a few feet above the metal floor of his base, the fire bolt just behind him. Time went back to normal pace as sparks and smoke suddenly exploded at Zim's back, launching him forward and knocking the other four over in disorientation.

The four then sat back up and all ground in union. Dib picked up his glasses to see that the portal was closed and for the mean time they were safe, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What...the fuck...was that?" Gaz groaned and looked around.

"An explosion, you should know by now." Tak told her and stood up.

"I know it was an explosion, Queen Elizabeth, what caused it?" Gaz retorted.

Skoodge rolled over to stand up and stumbled slightly "Is everyone okay?"

"My ears are ringing a little, but nothing damaged." Dib brushed himself "But, yeah what was that...wait, where's Zim? And why the hell did he help me?" Dib looked around again until his view fell on the Irken in question, and what he saw made his eyes widen.

Skoodge also turned a felt panic wash over him. Zim was on his hands and knees facing down, wheezed breath and though he was facing away it was clear that he had a sickly complexion. But it wasn't those factors that made Skoodge begin to worry greatly. It was that Zim's PAK was almost completely destroyed, smoke and sparks lingering and jumping out, three of his legs remained intake, but where badly damaged and whatever was stored in the PAK was now on the ground. Zim was shaking and gasping, breath wheezing and was even gagging.

"ZIM!" Skoodge and rushed over to his friend and knelt down too him and looked at his at what little was left of his PAK. Gaz also jogged over and knelt down with some strange protective instinct and tried to pick Zim up, but Skoodge pushed her hands away.

"Don't touch him, he is really fragile right now! Computer, Zim's PAK is damaged! He needs help!"

"Affirmative." the computer said and small cables came down from the ceiling and connected to Zim's back and a whirring sound started to come from them. Slowly Zims breathing started to ease and he seemed to relax a little. But he then started to mumble to himself and speak quickly both in Irken and English.

Tak and Dib eventually walked over to the downed Zim and watched over him. Tak started down at Zim's ruined PAK. The PAK is the most important thing to an Irken as once it is given to them, they are uploaded with the information of Ikren history and basic skills in technology and warfare, and even their identity, including their name. But most importantly, it keeps them alive, like an organ. Normally, it is possible for an Irken to remove their PAK for a short period of time for repairs or modifications, but if it would be removed forcefully an Irken has around ten or so minutes to put it back on before they die. Usually one of three things happen to the Irken if it was removed by accident.

1\. They slowly lose all motor skills and brain activity and just before their deaths, they would have the same function and capabilities of someone with severe brain damage or even someone in a coma.

2\. They would slowly become weaker and weaker, needing support to move and walk, unable to speak properly due to their mouths being half paralyzed and unable to speak coherently.

3\. They shake and convulse violently for the first half and the second half they start acting like they are in some sort of daze or going through an unusual episode, saying any secrets they have out loud or just say stuff that's not even true.

Right now Zim's seems to be going through the third of the three, as he was shaking and was now mumbling. In another other situation, if she found Zim like this she would never help him and would just finish him off herself, but sense his computer is the only thing keeping the teleporter and the cannon up and running, and she doesn't have the tools to take control of the base herself, she needs Zim alive.

Feeling heat beside her, she turned to see Dib looking down at Zim intently. That's right, Zim did for some odd reason help and now he was paying for it. Zim could've and knowing who he was, should've left Dib to die. So why didn't he?

Tak looked down at Zim again, hearing Skoodge start to panic even more and even louder "No one panic, no one panic, no one panic-"

"Skoodge, you are literally the only one panicking." Gaz pointed out to him.

"Both of you, be quiet." Tak interjected and knelt down to examine Zim's PAK. After a moment, she stood back up "Is there an infirmary in this base?" Tak asked, looking down at Skoodge.

"Y-yes we do." he answered.

"Then I look after Zim. I can try and save him there, I actually have been trained for this sort of situation."

Skoodge gave her a look of entrust "You are not going to hurt him are you?"

Tak shook her head "I need him alive. Unfortunately..."

"But-"

"For me. The computer of this place only listens to Zim the most out of anyone else and the cannon is not completed and it and the teleporter do not have any mobile function as of this moment. You can finish building it. Dib, you help him." Tak said, looking up at Dib.

"What, help-"

"Gaz, carry Zim to the infirmary for me while I set up everything." Tak looked to Gaz.

"What, why? can't you do it?" Gaz looked towards her and then Zim.

"I will have the urge to drop him, and I presume you don't due to the relationship you two have formed, you will try to keep him safe." Tak said as she walked towards the elevator.

Gaz looked back at Dib who was gaining back his look of anger and suspicion. After this whole ordeal, they are both going to have a long and tense conversation or argument. Maybe she can rehearse everything she is going to say to her brother and try to imagine what he could say back and be prepared for it. 'Why did you go to Zim of all people?', 'Why did you betray Earth?', 'How could you tell Zim to annoy or possibly hurt me because of your selfish desires?'... She didn't have an answer to that. And she didn't think she ever could give an excuse to that. She did something irresponsible and actually needed to pay him back. She grimaced a little. Should she pay him back? Yeah, she did learn to be humble, but...not that humble. Maybe she could leave him alone for a bit and try to act like a better sister.

Gaz knelt down to Zim and put her hands underneath him "Skoodge, can you remove the cables." she asked.

Skoodge nodded but reluctantly removed the cables from Zim's back. After the last one was removed, Gaz slowly and gently lifted Zim off the ground and was careful not to roll him over on his back, but did hold him close so they would be comfortable and to get a better hold. Zim started to drool and his mumbles became more coherent, though they were words salads.

"Man door hand hook car door." Zim mumbled.

"Please, be careful for him." Skoodge looked up at Gaz with his arms out as if he was ready to catch Zim.

"Don't worry, he is safe with...well kinda safe with me. Not sure about Tak." Gaz attempted to reassure him.

"Wait, hold on we need to check on Dad first. My phone is connected to the cameras at the house." Dib said, pulling out his phone and flipping it sideways. From there he saw his living room and just a second later, the front door burst open to reveal GIR dragging Professor Membrane by the collar. GIR then dropped Membrane and closed the door behind him.

"...he's fine." Dib deadpanned. Gaz out a small sigh of relief and then followed Tak to the elevator and stood inside. "Computer, may you take us to the infirmary?"

"K."

As the elevator doors closed, Skoodge turned to look up at Dib but was unnerved to see that he was already staring at him. It was then that Skoodge remembered that this was the first time they were meeting.

"So..." Dib began walking over to Skoodge "You must be Skoodge? Zim's little friend that has been living in his base for...how long?"

Feeling nervous and intimidated by the much taller human, Skoodge felt his legs bend slightly and he started to rub the back of his wrists "I am Skoodge, yes and I have been here for...three or so years."

"And only now we meet?"

"Any time you try to break in, Zim tells me to hide somewhere or I always happen to be in another part of the base when you break in. I also never leave the base, so that's why we never met." Skoodge told Dib and scratched his chin.

"Right...". That conversation was oddly similar to the one he had with Zim yesterday.

Dib then looked around the room, looking for the weapon that needed to be worked on "So where is this cannon?"

Skoodge turned and waved to Dib to follow, and led him to the thirty foot cannon that was at the other side of the room. Dib became slacked jawed at the sheer mass of the weapon. It was a similar shape to the cannons he would see on those old or fake pirate ships, but was smooth and made of a light grey metal, and was more evenly shaped all around rather than the standard cone shape of regular cannons.

"What in the world were you going to use this for? Destroy the military or something?" Dib asked, not taking his eyes off the massive weapon.

"We could, but no. We actually built this for the sole purpose to kill the creature that attacked you."Answered Skoodge, but then looked to Dib quizzically "Actually, what happened? Why was it after you and how did you even run into it?"

Dib crossed his arms "Well when I found out that my sister, Gaz and Zim have been hanging out with each other, I raced to the mall suspecting he was there with Gaz. They were and so was Tak for some reason and while I was about to have an argument with Gaz, the monster smashed through the ceiling."

"Did you try to fight it so it followed you?" Skoodge looked in slight surprise as he couldn't imagine Dib fighting the creature and surviving.

"No, apparently someone said it's name and it hunted that person down. It shouted its name out loud to try and bait them out more and Gaz used that to distract it so we could escape. It really didn't like the fact that someone knew its name without knowing them, so Gaz threatening it while saying its name really did the trick to tick it off. At us." Dib explained as best he could.

"Its name?" Skoodge cocked his head.

"Yeah, Vena-...actually I can't say it. It will just lead the monster here." Dib caught himself.

"Wait, it will know? Is it some sort of instinct thing it has?"

Dib shrugged "I don't know. But, let's stop talking about that and focus on making or finishing whatever this is."

He walked over to it and picked up one of the tools and examined it. "Sooooo, how do we do this?" Dib looked back to Skoodge.

"Uh, I think it will be better if I just work on it and you hand me the tools. See they're, labelled." Skoodge suggested and pointed at the row of tools with names over them in both English and Irken.

"Oh, so they are." Dib put the tool back from where it was as Skoodge walked over to the cannon and then crawled under to open up a hatch. "What are you working on?" Dib asked, trying to look under.

"I'm working on the cool down system for the cannon. It needs to charge up first and we can't risk it overheating and blowing up within an eight hundred meter radius. It's' also a continuous blast so it will need to cool down while firing."

"Eight hundred meter blast radius? That will destroy so much of the city-" Dib stopped and looked back at the teleporter "Is that what the teleporter is for? Are you going to send it somewhere else and blast it there using the teleporter?"

"That's the plan, yes. Tak actually offered us help to get them mobile so they can leave the base but still operate. How we will get it through the teleporter to shoot it is something we are still trying to figure out. Oh, can you pass me the screwdriver?" Skoodge then asked, reaching his hand out.

Dib looked at the tools and read across each one with his finger until he came across a green and strangely heavy screwdriver. When he handed it to Skoodge he asked a question that made the Irken pause. "So, what can you tell me about your species?"

"...you want to know our weaknesses do you?"

Dib shook his head "No, I already know that. Water is like acid to you and you can't eat meat or dairy or most animal products. I also kinda know that your entire hierarchy system is based on height. But that's really it. I just want to broaden my understanding of aliens."

"So the basics? Well I guess I can tell you some lesser known facts about us. Pliers." Skoodge asked for another tool as Dib handed it, putting the screwdriver back.

* * *

As the elevator door opened, Gaz instantly felt the sudden temperature rise and the warm air starting to fill the cramped elevator. Gaz quickly fell short on breath as she and Tak walked into the room and up to a small operating table that was just above Gaz's hip level. Next to the table there was a smaller table holding standard operating instruments and next to that was a large box shaped machine that Gaz assumed to be some sort of life support machine. From the machine there were dials and switches, and a blank screen, but from the top, two metal pens attached to wires were attached, similar appearance of those hot pens that would be used to carve in markings on wood during woodwork at school.

There were also two cylinders with needles at the tips sticking out from the side. Gaz eyebrow raised at the strange surgical instruments. What were these used for?

"Lay him on his front on the table and hold him still." Tak told Gaz and walked to the other side from where Gaz was and stood on top of a small platform. She then pulled down a magnifying glass that was connected to the ceiling and adjusted it to her height. Gaz waked over and carefully laid Zim down face first, his head turned and facing Gaz's direction, right hand hanging over the edge. She then carefully placed the spider legs that were still attached to the remainder of the PAK beside Zim.

Tak was about to pick up one of the tools, but stopped when she looked down at her hands "Oh, give me a minute, I need gloves. And you should take off some clothes as well, the heat isn't going to go away. I noticed you are bothered by it."

Gaz began to remove her hat, gloves and hoodie as she spoke to Tak "Why is it hot as hell in here?"

"This temperature is comfortable for Irkens if they are under stress. Irk is more of a desert planet when compared to Earth. So though you may not like it, I am already taking a liking to this room." Tak answered Gaz as she removed her disguise to reveal her Irken form.

Seeing this, Gaz looked down to see that Zim was still human looking "Wait, why does Zim still look like a human for? Shouldn't it be unable to work from what happened to his PAK?"

Tak glanced for a moment over her shoulder as she rummaged through a small cupboard not far from the operating table "The device that helps him disguise himself is probably disconnected to his PAK. It would make sense, you never know when the PAK could disconnect. Could happen in public and if it was disguised, did rely on the PAK and it came off, you would be in trouble."

"Should I turn it off and remove whatever is making him look like a human?" Gaz asked.

"Yes, you should. It might get in the way." Tak nodded "The device should be on one of his wrists."

Gaz looked down at Zim again and saw something under his left glove and when she pulled it off, she was a metal bracelet with a small red button. Pressing it, Zim fuzzed for a moment and soon his green skin appeared again as well as his antenna and half lidded ruby eyes. She then pulled the bracelet off and put it on the operating table. Thinking that there were more things Zim had on his person and began to frisk him. Gaz the found another device on Zim's right forearm under his glove. Taking the glove off, Gaz read the woods along the almost gauntlet.

"Self destruct?"

Tak froze and dropped the box of gloves she was holding. The comfort of the warmer room temperature didn't exist to her any more and she felt a light headed. Gaz must've found Zim's self destruct device and was trying to figure out how to take it off. But why did she have to say it out loud? Tak looked down at right forearm and grasped onto her wrist and trembled. She hadn't had any suicidal thoughts the night she learned of her abandonment, but remembering how she was so close to doing it haunted her. The feeling of being completely helpless made her body feel weak. But for some reason, her PAK didn't feel strange despite feeling strange before when Laura was killed. Why doesn't it feel strange here?

"Did you find those gloves yet?" Gaz called out to Tak.

Tak remembering what she was doing, looked down to pick up the box of gloves and put a pair on "Y-yes, I have.". She then walked over with a solemn expression that Gaz had noticed.

"What's with you?"

"N-nothing, let's get this started. You can't remove that from his wrist, just don't touch it." Tak spoke as she grabbed one of the cylinders and pulled it out, revealing that it was attached to a transparent flexible tube that was going inside of the machine. Flipping a red switch on the machine's side, Tak adjusted the magnifying glass above Zim's back and stood up on the platform again.

From what Gaz could see, surrounded by burnt and smoking metal making an oval shape on Zim's back, there was a small hole and underneath it looked like a place for another hole, but there was a metal spike in it that had some wires attached to it.

"What's going on there?" Gaz asked.

"Not long after an Irken is released from its pod, it is basically a lifeless shell until the PAK is attached to the back and it is then the Irken or smeet is alive. It is attached by two metal points that connect with the spinal cord. One of them with Zim here is completely gone and the other is highly damaged and the option to temporarily disconnect the PAK is gone. We need to carefully remove the damaged PAK fully and use the computer to keep him alive." Tak said to Gaz as she slowly and gently inserted the needle next to the hole in Zim's back and a light blue liquid started to flow from the tube and into Zim.

"That is one done. That should keep him alive and make this less painful for him for the time being. Now onto the next."

"Why does he have to be awake for this?" Asked Gaz as she leaned down to look at Zim's face.

"To make sure he hasn't gone brain damaged or loses feeling in a part of the body. Similar to how you need to be awake during brain surgeries." Tak answered, reaching up to metal pens and bringing them to the metal spike and as they made contact, small metal sparks started to fly.

"Hold him down in case he jumps or moves." she told Gaz, not looking up.

Gaz placed one hand on the back of Zim's head and the other on both of his legs, but when she leaned down her skull necklace swung and hit him in the eyes.

"Ow."

* * *

Venagile stood silent in the park, staring intently at where the four runts he was chasing had just disappeared. From what he knows, one of them looked like Membrane so that must be his child, that purple haired daring one must be close to him somehow, and two of them are aliens. And one of said aliens is the one that knew his name as they smelt like the apartment room he left his message. And now they have a teleporter big enough for him to fit in.

And if he wasn't mistaken, from the teleporter stood a short and fat Irken. Why was an Irken here? Were those other two Irkens as well? Why were there three Irkens on this planet? He thought that Carevon took control of the leaders and used them to call all of the Irkens on other planets to go back to Irk so he could get rid of them so everyone can do their role properly. But now it seems three didn't get the message and now reside on Earth. It seems that it is now his job to kill them.

Sniffing around, he noticed that he had lost their scent, even after cutting one of them on the cheek and exposing their blood. Maybe they traveled much farther away from where he was so the scent was for the mean time lost. Maybe if he concentrates and searches for their auras he can track them there.

Turning around after hearing movement, he saw that more humans had arrived to challenge, but these ones had similar weapons to the ones that looked around the crater he made on the first day here. His smile widened as drool and venom ran down his chin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Doubt**

"Okay, and that is the second." Tak let out a held breath and then carefully inserted the second needle into Zim's back. After a long procedure of removing the last point from Zim's back, trying carefully not to damage his spine in order to remove the rest of the metal from the injured Irken. It took longer than both of them suspected, but luckily the blue liquid that had similar structure and function to that of Irken blood and was making sure the brain was still functioning, keeping him alive.

"Bees are uncontrollable when am always butthole fifteen minutes." Zim mumbled.

"What the fuck did he just say?" Gaz asked looking down at Zim "Is he having a stroke?"

"This sometimes happens when an Irken loses their PAK. They either speak nonsense, reveal secrets or say stuff that isn't true." Tak answered.

Gaz hummed and tilted her head "Hm, last time this happened he just couldn't speak coherently."

Tak paused before looking back up at Gaz "Last time?"

"Oh, yeah funny story actually. A few years ago Zim lost his PAK somehow and he came to me for help because Dib stole it." Gaz recalled.

"He came to you?" Tak pointed to her with the metal pen.

"He looked like he was out of options." Gaz shrugged "He was like paralyzed in random places and he couldn't speak properly. I didn't really care what was going on with him until he took my Game Slave from my pocket and told me Dib was the one who took it. So I dragged Zim along until I found my brother."

"How did the PAK even disconnect?" Tak looked down at Zim.

"I don't know, but Dib did get it somehow. Weird thing is, when he found him, the thing was attached to him. And even weirder, Dib was sort of acting like Zim."

Tak looked at Gaz with a raised brow "What? What do you mean he was acting like Zim?"

Gaz shrugged again "Exactly that, he was acting like a Zim. Kinda deranged, laughing maniacally and an urge to take over Earth."

The teenage girl chuckled at the strange event. It was definitely a memory she would never forget. It wasn't until then, after a few seconds, she realized she was not getting a response. Gaz looked up to see Tak looking off to the side deep in thought and appeared as if she was unsure about something. This was strange, as Gaz didn't believe she had said anything wrong or something that would make Tak fall silent to ponder. In the middle of an operation.

"Hey, are you still there? We have a patient on the table." Gaz called out to Tak.

Gaz frowned when she saw that Tak either ignored her or didn't hear her. Annoyed, Gaz leaned over the table and flicked Tak on her forehead "I'm talking to you."

"Don't flick me!" Tak smacked her hand away "I am a trained soldier, I could vaporize you if I wished. Must I remind you that I have almost taken over this planet and turn it into a giant treat? And that was on my first attempt."

"And you failed miserably. And easily. Even Zim at times put up more of a fight." Gaz crossed her arms.

Tak rolled her eyes and retorted back with, obviously offeneded "Oh, don't even think about comparing me to him. He nearly destroyed this planet multiple times, constantly nearly eradicated it."

"Didn't you try that?"

"I tried to turn it into an empty shell to fill it up with food, not get rid of it. Zim nearly caused all of reality to collapse on top of Earth while it was sucked into the Florpus that he created." Tak pointed out "He was supposed to take over it, not destroy it."

"I don't want to."

Gaz and Tak had stopped arguing and looked down at Zim who seemed to be more awake then he was just a minute ago. He didn't have any strength, but he still attempted to push himself up, but Gaz just held him down with little effort.

"I don't want to take over Earth." Zim groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Gaz questioned.

"I don't want to take control of your planet. I just want to fly like a birdie." Zim this time whined.

Tak sighed "That's just the lack of his PAK talking. Just wait for a few minutes until he says something that is just as abnormal."

"Silence, Tik-Tak. I speak the non lie." Zim raised his voice.

Gaz scoffed. "Speak the non-lie? You mean 'speak the truth'? You sound like a kid that doesn't want to go to skool. Or more specifically me, but far more annoying."

"My back feels numb. Is it still there?" Zim asked groggily.

"Yes, Zim your back is still there. We haven't gotten rid of it." Tak told him as she was starting to remove the rest of the PAK.

"You lie! Return my back to meeeee." Zim said in a teasingly way.

Gaz groaned at Zim's behavior. She honestly felt a little nervous that Zim said that he didn't want to take over Earth. If that were true, Dib wouldn't need to go after him and that means that Dib would be less loud and her comfort zone would be disturbed again. And her fearing her comfort zone being disturbed again just remained how selfish she was. She really needed to pay back to the world some day.

"Give it baaaaaack." Zim hissed.

'This is definitely my punishment.' Gaz thought. She then looked down at Zim whose eyes are now closed. Oh thank christ, he was asleep or at least, no longer speaking. Looking back up at Tak, she saw that the Irken was deep into her work with great concentration. Gaz hoped this wouldn't take long, her legs are getting tired.

* * *

'What is this? Where is Zim? Why is it so dark?' Zim said in his head. For some reason he couldn't see anything. It was so dark and eerily quiet, the strangest thing was he couldn't feel anything. He could only think and to some extent hear. Or at least hear himself think. He tried to move or at least make some sort of change, but everything remained dark and silent.

'I don't like this...I must find something. Something else-' Zim thought was interrupted when his vision started to return to him. Soon he saw himself in a familiar area. He was sitting on a chair in a long blue hallway, tall walls on either side, with each one holding hundreds of smeet pods. Zim then tried to move, but once he saw his hands and head move in ways he didn't want to, he realized he was having a detailed flashback from his first moments into existence. Of all memories why this? Last time he saw this was when he was on trial.

'Well isn't this familiar to Zim?' he thought with nostalgia, still unsure why he was seeing this. It was until then he noticed that though he could see everything through him crystal clear, he couldn't hear. Right now, he was clinging onto the robot arm that freed him from his pod, to which he had imprinted on. Zim nearly laughed at that. Suddenly, a chute sucked him up and he was taken to another room, landing on top of a chair where cables started to attach to his PAK.

The laugh he almost had disappeared when he saw his body suddenly jolted, then remembering that was when he was fed all of the information about the Irken empire and it's history. He was even giving his name.

Zim then saw him being pushed off the chair to see that there was another smeet now sitting there. 'I wonder who that actually was? Wait, is that Tenn?' Zim slightly recognized the female Irken sitting on the chair. 'Huh, weird, I thought she was much younger then-wait, what am I doing?' Zim saw himself climb up the chair and began to wrestle Tenn.

'Why is Zim doing that? Why is-HEY, WAIT!' Zim gasped as he saw that he was pushing the other smeets back into the chute causing a massive malfunction which led to a chain reaction that coated the world into darkness.

'What the- why did I do that? I probably hurt a lot of Irkens doing that and...wait, why do I suddenly care? Zim didn't care back then, so why...?'

Before Zim could ponder any longer on his sudden actions when he saw a new memory or vision. He was only a few years older and he was now standing in some hallway up against the wall with a much younger Skoodge beside him. Zim only saw their mouths moving and next thing he knew, he saw Skoodge being shoved into the hallway with drones.

'HEY, STOP THAT!' he screamed at himself as his vision began to accelerate to when Zim first saw the outside world when Skoodge suddenly shot out from the ground and another world wide black out happened.

Zim began to breathe heavier at what he was seeing 'Why...why did I do that? I could've really hurt Skoodge. And why...does my PAK not feel funny now?' he thought, forgetting that the PAK is now not attached to him. There was nothing stopping him to feel emotion.

More and more memories began to flash to Zim at a rapid pace. Zim killing the two previous Tallests, causing almost unfixable damage and destruction to his own planet, holding children hostage, treating his only friend with no respect and doing unforgivable damage to Earth. Images of destruction and people getting hurt filled his thoughts and no matter how hard he tired, they could never be suppressed.

'Stop it, STOP IT, PLEASE! Stop showing me this!' Zim screamed trying to stop the images 'I am the almighty Zim, I command you to stop! Stop it!' The images only got more intense, where now he could hear the scream of terror and pain for all those he was hurt, the torment he put Dib under and to Gaz, all for approval from his leaders.

His mind then went to an event just hours ago, and found himself in the cafeteria again and from the corner of his eye, he saw Gaz sitting with him to his right. Right now, the only thing he could hear was Gaz. Her breathing and small movements were audible while everything else was silent. At the moment he couldn't hear Gaz speaking so he assumed that he himself was so she was listening to him. It wasn't until a few more seconds he heard Gaz speak.

**"...I saw your face when I mentioned what you did to Earth. You Looked almost...ashamed."**

Zim went silent for a moment as the word 'ashamed' echoed in his head repeatedly. Was it because of this word that he now feels a terrible and heavy emotion and why that he sees all of the crimes and bad actions he had done in the past? If it is true. Then why now? And why all at once? The memories are coming back, he can't stop it.

Why did he do all of this? What gave him the inclination to hurt so many? For praise from the Tallests? Praise in general? He could have chosen different methods do gain praise or popularity or feel like he was important to people, but he took the worst route that he could think of. It wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth it, IT WASN'T WORTH ALL OF THIS PAIN!

'Please, enough of this. I'M SORRY!'

* * *

From the room just above them in Zim's large underground base, Dib and Skoodge continued to work on the large cannon. Having assistance this time, Skoodge had completed the cool down systems of the cannon quicker then the others. Skoodge was glad that he had helped this time as just as not long before the fours arrival, he was installing the main engine of the cannon and that took a lot of concentration and held breaths. At least he had the most difficult task out of the way and would just focus on the rest finished.

It did feel rather tense that it was a human that was assisting him with building a weapon of mass destruction. A species that his old friend is trying to enslave for the Irken empire. And that isn't even taking into account that it was Dib of all people. This wasn't the first time that Zim and Dib teamed up together, as they did when Tak was the antagonist and both of them were out of options. But from what Zim told him, Dib begged Zim for help. At least the small talk made everything less tense between them.

"So all you guys can eat is nothing but carbs and sugar?" Dib asked.

"Well fructose more specifically, but yeah. That is why GIR only makes waffles and pancakes." Skoodge confirmed, as he sat on top of the cannon with a hatch open, making sure that all of the wires were connected.

"Don't you guys eat anything else?"

"Well I eat snacks like potato chips and fries from fast food places. Sometimes fruit." Skoodge shrugged "Zim rarely if ever eats."

"You got that right. During lunch all he does is poke at the food he is given. Heh, one time he ate beans and his head swelled up." Dib chuckled at the memory of Zim's first day at Skool.

"Beans? They should be safe though." Skoodge looked down at Dib "Eh, whoever gave the beans to him probably mixed it with something he couldn't eat."

Dib nodded "Yeah, the food there isn't safe. You are more likely to get eaten by the food then you are eating it."

Skoodge laughed "That's what Zim said."

Dib didn't laugh at that. He actually felt a little insulted that he had said something similar to Zim. And now he was annoyed that Zim was even brought up. It just reminded him that a human gave up her life to preserve Zim's life or the sorry excuse of one and a few minutes after that, Zim nearly got killed trying to help Dib. Laura's life was not worth Zim's and now the little bastard almost got killed. And how it almost happened was and is head wrecking to him.

Why would Zim, of all people, of all living things, run towards the danger just so Dib could be saved? They hated each other with a burning passion, if the situation was reversed, Dib would leave Zim to get killed so he could try and hack into the cannon and teleporter so he could use it. Why did Zim save him. Zita did tell him Zim helped Gaz to get away from the fire, was this the same case. Did Zim actually do something selfless? Or were both those times or near sacrifice opportunities to mock him and his younger sibling. That one made sense to him at least.

Hearing a soft 'ding' noise, both Dib and Skoodge turned to see a visible tired Tak walk out of the elevator "Is the cannon completed?"

"Yeah, I'm just double checking." Skoodge nodded as he slid off the cannon "Is Zim going to be okay, though?" he walked up to Tak while he rubbed his wrists.

"He'll live. I got the rest of the PAK off him and now he is just hooked up to life support and he is talking complete nonsense." Tak answered, but then looked off to the side "More than usual. I am having the computer make an artificial PAK for Zim until further notice. It will be partial made from any remaining pieces from his old PAK and any information and data of it stored in his computer."

Skoodge let out a sigh of relief "Oh, thank the stars. Can I go visit him?"

"Not yet. Now that you have finished the cannon, we can all work on how we can get both it and the teleporter have the ability to leave the base and still function. Shouldn't be too much of a task." Tak spoke as she walked past Skoodge and up to a table at the wall with blueprints.

"But, why can't-"

"Come along, Skoodge. The quicker we get rid of the monster burning the city, the quicker we don't have to deal with each other. Dib, you have help as well." Tak called the two over, both hands on the desk and looked through the ideas of Zim for the two grand inventions.

Skoodge reluctantly walked over while Dib stayed where he was. Tak looked over to him with a raised brow "Something stopping you, Dib?"

"Where's Gaz?" Dib asked.

"Hm? Oh, right. Gaz said she's going to go to the living room because Zim is being exceedingly bothersome. 'Just some time alone' she said. Probably going to play that game console of hers so she could practice for her game with Zim." Tak said.

Dib eyes widened "What? Game with Zim?"

"I don't know." Tak shrugged "Apparently one of them challenged the other to a competition to see who was better at playing that Game Slave thing."

Skoodge spoke this time "Zim said that Gaz challenged him during lunch because he insulted Earth games. Gaz slammed his hand on the table and they made some sort of bet."

"Why did Zim suddenly insult video games? Why were video games even brought up?" Dib asked, now walking over to the other two.

"Zim never really clarified. It just happened for all we know." Skoodge looked up at Dib, who was now looking back at the elevator.

Tak sighed seeing this "Dib, I know that you want some form of explanation on why Gaz and Zim have been around each other a lot lately, but you can get your family counsel after we get rid of that demon that is killing everything it sees. Actually, while you help us think of designs, you can think of what to say to Gaz."

Dib looked back at her and the elevator a few times, weighing his options. He could just confront Gaz now, but due to the elephant in the room, or the dragon in the city, he believes that it would be difficult to talk to her with that on his mind. And since she is in one of her 'Leave me alone' moments, now is not that appropriate. He'll just have to wait until this whole ordeal is over and then talk with her. With a tired sigh, Dib came closer to the table and began to look through the many ideas Zim and Skoodge originally had and began to go through suggestions with Tak and Skoodge.

* * *

"Let go of my bag, Zim." Gaz sternly spoke, trying to pull her pack back out of Zim's hands, who was holding the other strap. She was now fully dressed and was about to go to the living room for a breather, but as she picked up her bag, Zim did as well.

"I need to say something, Zag." Zim said,

"It's 'Gaz', and what do you want?" Gaz questioned as she finally took her bag away from Zim.

Zim let a moment of silence pass by before he said anything which made Gaz raise an eyebrow "...Zim is sorry."

Gaz, with both fists on her hips, looked down at Zim slightly confused "Sorry for what? Saying my name wrong? Well, that really doesn't matter, now what do you want with me?"

"No, Zim is sorry for what he did."

Gaz for some reason started to feel a bit nervous "...what are you..."

"Zim is sorry for what he did to Earth. I'm sorry that I hurt so many people, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Zim said to Gaz with his voice breathing hitching and his lip quivering.

Gaz backed away from him growing more nervous and even anxious "N-no you are not, that is just you PAK or lack of one talking." she tried to reassure him and herself.

"No, Zim is truly sorry. I didn't want to rule this world, I just wanted to feel important. That's all I want." Zim started to cry "But I tried to do it all in the most filthy and stupid way possible.

Gaz covered her ears, trying to block out Zim's words "No, shut up. You are not sorry, you want to rule the planet. Stop talking, right now."

"But, Zim is-"

"No, you are evil. After this whole thing is over, you will want to take over the Earth again, my brother will stop you, and he will be loud about it and everything will be back to the way it was. End of story!" Gaz yelled at him, which had scared Zim enough for him to stop talking.

She then turned around with a huff and walked into the elevator "Computer, bring me to the living room, now." she said in anger.

As the elevator doors closed, Gaz looked at Zim in his sad and regretful eyes. She continued to look forward as the elevator ascended with the only noise being the hum the elevator was giving off. As the lift stopped, Gaz climbed out of the toilet and marched to the living room couch and rather roughly sat down.

Her arms were crossed and each breath she took was more of a huff of frustration. Eventually, it slowed down as Gaz started to feel less angry and more scared of what had just transpired. She really did not want to believe it. Was Zim truly sorry? How could he even apologize like that? After everything he did?

Gaz pulled her legs up to her and hugged her knees. She wished that Zim had just acted up from the loss of his PAK and the medicine he was on. That had to be it, she wanted that to be it. This was all too sudden for her. Zim wouldn't be a threat any more, Dib would be less active and she would be out of her comfort zone far too often. Her felt this strange chill run through wash over her body like she stepped into a cold shower, but still somehow had a dry mouth. Not only that, once she felt this strange heaviness on her chest and lump in her throat, she started to feel nauseous. 

Her life changing like that scared her this much. 

Ugh. Here she goes again wishing for horrible things to happen because of her own benefit. How could she think of something so horrible? What was wrong with her, why did she fear life change so much? It happened before. Zim once disappeared for two weeks after getting abducted in the class room, be once left the planet for a while another time, Dib was once unusually happy when Tak was on Earth and she met other gamers online and had new activities. Why didn't those life changes scare her?

That damn dragon is the cause of all of this. It was it that nearly killed Zim and that made him tell her that he felt guilty and sense it was giving off the same feeling as The Great Disturbance, it had to be the one that caused it, which made Dib silent and it was that it caused Gaz to go to Zim.

If that thing didn't exist, Gaz would have never done something as irresponsible as going to Zim for help which was betraying her brother and the Earth. And then she played games with Zim and enjoyed it. And now he is apologizing for everything horrible thing he did? This better be a nightmare, or Gaz may lose her mind to all of this!

This was too much, she was starting to blame a energy wave for her stupid mistakes. She really felt like she needed to distract herself with her Game slave 5 or read a book.

The computer better complete that demo-PAK so Zim could start...acting...normal.

Wait, hold on.

Zim mentioned how when he acted nice, or less awful to Skoodge, his PAK felt strange when he admitted that he felt guilty. And now that he doesn't have it, he is saying the same thing but far more exaggerated. What did the PAK have to do with this? Zim did say that he had the computer check it and found it was Zim himself that felt bad for his crimes. And since Dib acted like Zim when he had his PAK in his most unstable of phases. And now that Zim doesn't have his...

No, no, that couldn't be true. But right now it is her only explanation.

She shook her head before opening her bag and began to search through. Where's that Game slave? She really needs to get her mind off things.

A knock on the door alerted Gaz, causing her to turn and peer through the curtains at the window from where she was. From between the curtains, Gaz could just about see the side of a white and blue car with sirens on top. It was a police car and an officer is the one knocking at the door.

"Crap!" Gaz got up from the couch and looked around the room until the computer spoke to her.

"Hide in the kitchen, I have this covered." it said to her as the robot parents slide form the walls and cable descending from the ceiling starting to attach to the robot's backs. Gaz nodded and went inside of the kitchen, but ducked and hid behind the wall when she heard the front door open.

"Hello there, officer. Can we help you?" the computer spoke through the robot father.

"Yes, hello Mr.?" the officer asked.

"Harold Irk." the robot father answered.

"And I am Abigail Irk." the robot mother chimed in.

Gaz mentally groaned 'You couldn't have chosen more generic names.'

"Well, hello to you both, I am officer Johnson. I came here to inform you that the entire city and neighborhood is going under lockdown until further notice due to a strange and dangerous animal attacking the city." Johnson had explained.

'An animal? That's what they are going for? It spoke perfect English and could breathe fire, how did an alien not cross their minds?' Gaz thought, listening in.

"Oh, that is so awful! What shall we do?" Abigail said in a dramatic manner.

"Are we even safe?" Harold added in the same manner.

"Uh, don't worry, we are dealing with this as we speak. I am just going house to house to make sure that everyone is safe. Now, can you tell me if everyone from these residents is home?" the officer asked.

"Oh, yes everyone is home." Harold answered "Both of our boys are upstairs sleeping. They both have sore throats so they are resting. The dog is in the back garden, should we bring him in?"

Johnson nodded "That would be recommended yes. Welp, everything seems to be in order here, I bid you farewell." he turned and walked back to his car, as the door closed and the robots slid back into the walls.

Gaz peeked from behind the wall and listened to the sound of the car becoming more distant and emerged from the kitchen when she thought it was safe. Well this is just perfect. Now everyone is pretty much trapped in their houses, meaning Gaz isn't going anywhere for a while-ah shit.

"Fuck, they're going to our house and see that Dad is the only one there! He is going to try and find Dib and I and get attacked by that monster!" Gaz exclaimed and turned to the elevator toilet.

She stopped when she heard a distance explosion and then faced the window. With hesitation, she walked to the window and subtly pulled a small section of the curtain away with finger. What she saw nearly made her rip the curtain of its hinges to get a better view. From the distance, she could see the city and a large cloud of smoke rising above it and she could hear the distant bullets and bombs being used against that chaotic monster.

Gaz by this time had completely forgotten about going to Dib to tell him about the inspection their house will soon get and was now instead staring at the city that has been turned into a war zone.

* * *

From within the part of the city where it was once crowded and quite peaceful, stood a monster that mocked the feeble attempts of its destruction by human weaponry and warfare. Venagile was in the middle of a street where many police officers and soldiers, from the protection of their cars and trucks, desperately fired all of the ammunition their guns could hold. No matter how many times the bullets would pounce off or fall to the ground, they didn't stop.

Venagile scratched his neck "This is pathetic, do those things even work?" he looked around. Seeing that they haven't given up, he sighed and jumped into the air with a spin, breathing his fire making a blue ring expand and burn the humans around him. He watched as all of his prey scrambled around and tried to cover themselves in snow as an attempt to douse the flames.

"I swear the only thing about you humans is that you're all disappointi-" Venagile was cut off when a grenade was thrown at his head and exploded just a few inches from his face. Once the smoke and snow cleared, the dragon showed that he barely even flinched, but he was clearly irked. "...okay, there are two things about you humans. You are all disappointing. But most importantly..."

Venagile hunched down slightly and crossed his arms into and 'x' and tensed up his entire body. The heat and pressure around him increased, the snow around him starting to melt and the air and space around him bended as if it was upset. "...you are all..." he growled and then threw his arms in the air, spread his wings and roared in anger "PISSING ME OFF!"

A transparent fire-like shockwave exploded from him and all the snow surrounding him from a three meter radius was pushed up and outwards. Turning his attention to the soldier that threw the grenade, he rushed forward, flipped a car out of the way, and grabbed the man by the leg. Picking him off the ground, Venagile then swung him around against the other humans, using the soldier as a weapon to batter everyone else that opposed him. After sending many flying, the corpse had become limp so when Venagile dropped it, he decided to use his own body as a weapon.

Swiftly turning around, he lunged at the other humans and speared his left hand through the chest of one and used his right to grab onto another's head and slammed them into the ground. The demon looked up to see the other humans had begun to drop their weapons and flee, but they could only get so far, as just as they did, blue flames shot them all down. Grasping onto the front of one car, he lifted it off the ground and threw it towards one side of the barrier and repeated this for the other side.

Looking up, he saw another human that was down on one knee with what looked like a much larger gun with a small rocket at the end. Venagile's smile widened as he walked towards the human slowly with his arms out, inviting any attempt to end his life. The human was around twenty meters away when the rocket bolted towards him at tremendous speeds, colliding with Venagile's chest, causing a large and loud explosion, uplifting large amounts of snow that would obscure the vision of the man who held the RPG. The soldier in question waited with baited breath as the snow fell to the ground, revealing that the monster was no longer there.

The soldier laughed and stood up "Yeah, that's what you get! How about you come out from hell again so I can give you another?" he shouted at nothing.

"Oh, please do try again." a dark voice spoke behind him, prompting the soldier to turn to see the monster he had just fired at, smoke and smut on its chest. "I actually felt that one. Do you have another?"

Venagile looked down at the now frightful human who backed away, dropping his RPG before sprinting to thee other direction. Venagile's smile faltered a little as he put his right foot back as a pivot and shot forwards past the human. Already hearing the soldier gargle as his slashed neck bled profusely, and Venagile, without looking back, reached behind him and gored the man. Taking his hand back out, he looked back this time to see the soldier drop to his knees, his intestine spilling out and taking his last breaths, before going silent.

The dragon sighed and closed his eyes "Now you are just making fools out of both of us. And that annoys me the most."

Scanning the area, he noted that there wasn't anyone else left at the moment and needed to wait for the next wave to arrive. With a huff, he spread his wings and flew upwards with great speed and landed on the tallest skyscraper in the city and landed on top of it bent down with his right hand in front of his feet. Standing to his full height, Venagile looked over the burning city, smoke and embers rising. Ash floated past him and higher into the sky, and usually, Venagile would feel pleased with his work, but now he is just irritated. The humans attempt to kill him was not that entertaining, and how they gave up so easily was embarrassing. He wanted that one human who fired that rocket to try and try again and grow more desperate, but the moment it registered that the first attempt didn't work, it ran away. These humans had the nerve to try and find out secrets of that he is and act like complete weak cowards when confronted.

Then again, he could also just keeping himself from having fun by staying bitter that there are Irkens on this planet. When there shouldn't be any extra terrestrial life anywhere near this planet. He knew he didn't miscalculate before he arrived, which made it even stranger.

But the humans could at least die with dignity. Not crying for help like Philip. Or Mem-. Wait, where is Membrane? He knew he hit him with that fire, but when he got to where he thought Membrane was, Venagile saw that he wasn't there. He even lost the scientist's scent somehow. Speaking of, 'where was who', where did those little four bound off to? Actually, from where he was, he could try and search for their aura. Closing his eyes, he took in a breath as the city now became a black plane with thousands upon thousands of little lights. All human so far.

Searching around, he concentrated until he came across a small house a mile away from him. Five little signatures, three of them different from the other two. Two of the three were identical to the ones in the mall. Five auras, three aliens, two humans. Two humans, three Irkens, with one of them weak. Must be the one he hit. Now that he knew where they were, how about he could give them a little visit? But just before he opened his eyes, he felt himself jolt in surprise. Eyes wide, he looked aorund in confusion. For a moment he felt a human aura that felt unusually high. And was closer to him.

He then grunted and shook his head. He mustn't get distracted now.

Looking towards where he sensed the five auras, he readied himself to fly, but stopped when he felt little pokes at his back. Just noticing a loud hovering, he turned to see a strange flying vehicle a few dozen meters away. It was long and narrow with a top that seemed to spin fast enough to keep it airborne. At its side, he could see a human with a rather large gun at him and pelted him with hundreds of bullets. Glancing down, Venagile saw more cars and trucks pulling up, more soldiers with bigger guns. Okay, maybe he can have some fun before he goes to the small house.

Flying towards the helicopter, he grabbed onto the tail and flew down to the cars and trucks and swung it to the ground, creating a large explosion, now laughing loudly.

* * *

A few kilometres from the mayhem in the city, at the edge of the surrounding wilderness, stood a massive shelter in a large clearing. The shelter was seven stories above the ground and cuboid in shape, an overall brown colour with no windows and only three entrances. Two large doors at the front and back and a drive through that could allow two large trucks two drive through at once. With a large ventilation shaft at the top, there was no real reason to look into the reinforced building that continued for many other floors underground.

Hundreds of people and dozens of cars, vans and trucks entered the building. Cramped family cars and trailers, drove through and down deeper into the shelter with the rest shuffling in, while holding whatever they could have saved from the fire. At each side of the entrances, armed guards stood stiff and ready to defend or give orders to people that tried to push pass others or steal clothing or food supplies.

From the inside, the shelter acted like a large hotel with underground rooms and no windows. A small receptionist table where families' names were written down and at both sides was a large hallway leading up to a large lobby where many people were resting. With two elevators at each side and a large set of stairs going up and down to the many other floors of the highly secured shelter.

But just outside of the building, hiding latching onto the underside of a family car was a rat sized green mouse with wings. Wrapped around its tail was a struggling smaller albino mouse. Just as the car entered the building, Specimen Five felt the cars stop and looking to his left, he saw a pair of black boots. After a few seconds, the boots took a couple of steps back from the car, which started to move again. After two minutes, the car stopped and the small family left the car and after waiting until the coast was clear, Specimen Five emerged and crawled out from underneath the car. It was in an enormous multi-floored parking lot. Hearing the footsteps of the family fade out even more, he dropped down to the ground and scurried to the wall to crawl up, to hide between the pipes at the top.

Sniffing around, it had recognized the larger pipe it was standing on had fresh running water past him. Walking forward slowly and carefully, he followed the piper to the wall and squeezed himself through, entering the next room and then climbing up where it soon found itself in the walls. After more minutes of tracking, it had entered a large room with dim lighting. There were large metal boxes and dozens of pipes all around the room as well as dials. Looking down, Specimen Five saw a large blue barre where the scent of water was even stronger. Before climbing down the pipe, it looked up to see a camera facing the direction it attended to be. It recognized what they were to some extent as it knew that the humans used that to spy through rooms they were not in. This place was heavily guarded so by the time it would get eat through the metal and drop some venom in, the guards would already be there and replace the water.

Even if it dropped down to a spot on the barrel where the camera wouldn't be able to see it, the camera would see it going down to the barrel. It would need to get there without getting seen, do its work without getting seen and leave without getting seen. Looking back at its tail where Specimen Four was, it pulled the albino mouse closer and nipped it on its paw. Specimen Four went limp and stopped struggling as Specimen Five unwrapped its tail and laid the smaller rodent on the pipe. After a few seconds, Specimen f

Four blinked awake again and stood back up, looking at the green mutant, who gestured to the camera with a squeak. Specimen Four scurried past and crawled along the wall with new longer claws. When it got the camera, it climbed on top and curled around the lens, obscuring it's vision.

Working fast, Specimen Five dropped down on the barrel where the camera couldn't have seen even if it wasn't covered and began to quickly gnaw through the metal and once it saw the large body of water underneath, it opened its mouth much wider than usual and began to salivate into the water. After thinking it had down enough, it climbed back up the pipe and went to the far side of the wall. Calling back Specimen Four who uncurled itself and climbed across the wall and onto the pipe again. Reuniting with Specimen Five, they both crawled back into the wall.

Now they have done their job, they can find Venagile again. It won't be long until the venom takes effect.

* * *

"How about this one?" Dib suggested, picking up one of the blueprints he had adjusted. It showed the teleporter connected with a large battery via cables and the cannon with wheels at it's side with a similar battery connected at its top.

Tak and Skoodge looked over Dib's blueprint for a moment before Tak asked "Well that does show how we could power it outside of the base, but how can we move it from here?"

"Well I may have an answer to that already." Dib said as he scribbled more on the paper "I suggest that we can use Minimoose's ability to manipulate space, we have him move them to point A to point B. We could use a cloaking device to hide them until we need to use them against the monster."

Skoodge picked up the paper and analysed it intently, before turning to Tak and Dib "This could work."

Tak nodded and pulled out her computer from her pocket "I can use my computer to speed up the construction. If Zim's computer allows it of course." Tak looked up.

"K. Oh and the demo-PAK is ready." the computer allowed as a shoot came from the ceiling and from it, an oval shaped PAK fell out.

"Oh, thank you." Tak picked it up and examined it. It was similar to a regular PAK abet the oval shape and it was a bit taller, but it should work for the meantime. Digging into her pocket, she took out her computer and placed it in the ground. it then stood on end of its drill and burrowed into the metal floor. after a few seconds a loud whirring sound hummed throughout the entire base, signalling the fusion of both computer A.I systems.

"I'll give this to Zim. I will be back in a minute." Tak told the other two and then made his way to the elevator.

"Wait, hold on." Dib called out to her. Walking up beside her, he said "I want to see this for myself."

"Why?"

"I am just educating myself on Irkens. Skoodge told me some things on the PAK already, but I think it would be better if I see it in person." Dib told her.

Tak sighed "Fine. But pay attention because I am not going to be taking it out and back in again."

Skoodge walked up to Tak as well "I'm coming too. I want to see if he is doing okay."

"Understandable, come along then." Tak waved to both of them. Nodding, Dib and Skoodge followed Tak into the rather cramped elevator and went inside. When the three reach the infirmary, Dib quickly took off his coat from the sudden temperature rise as he saw Zim lying belly down on the table with two tubes attached to his back. He noticed that Zim was muttering quietly and appeared half asleep, like he was almost overdosed and medication.

"Was he crying?" Dib asked Tak, noticing tear stains on Zim's face and table.

"Most likely. Irkens can be really emotional like this. He might've been laughing hysterically before the doors opened and now he is like this" Tak said as she walked over to Zim.

"How are you feeling okay Zim?" Skoodge asked, standing on the tips of his toes and pulling himself up to get somewhat eye level with the other Irken.

"Hello weird mirror." Zim poked Skoodge on the forehead "I feel like eating fire."

"Please don't do that." Skoodge said in worry.

Stepping to the other side of the table from where Dib was, Tak laid the demo-PAK onto the table beside Zim with the metal points facing up. Dib looked down at Zim's vulnerable state. He rarely saw the Irken like this, and any time he did, he never really was sure what to do or say. His mind told him to take advantage, but his body wouldn't let him do anything. It was kinda like seeing a drunk man on the street. Your mind tells you to leave, but your body stays to see what would happen.

Noticing a taller and darker figure standing next to the Irken he was facing, Zim tired to move his face to see them more clearly "Dib?" he quietly spoke "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me. Is something wrong with your vision?"

"Everything looks and sounds like dookies. Also, Zim needs to tell you something of great importance."

"What, are you going to tell me all the ways you are going to take over Earth?" Dib questioned sarcastically. "No. Zim needs to say that he is so-"

Zim was cut off when Tak quickly, but carefully, removed the tubes from Zim's back and placed the PAK on top. A metal two toothed fork like arm then came out from the ceiling and stooped just inches from Zim and before Dib could ask it was, an electric charge shocked Zim. He laid limp on the table, not moving which made Dib lean in, trying to see any signs of life.

"What was-OW!" Dib yelped when Zim suddenly jumped up from the table and punched him in the face, while Skoodge also jumped back in surprise.

"RUN AWAY! THE STINKY LIZARD IS AFTER-" Zim halted his shouting when he saw realized that he was no longer outside in the park at the dragon's complete mercy, but now was in the infirmary with Tak, Skoodge and Dib, the third of whom was rubbing his slightly bruised cheek.

"When and how did Zim get here?" he asked the three of them.

"Well, your PAK was ninety five point seven percent destroyed and you needed emergency operation. Gaz carried you here, I operated on you, you have an artificial PAK made from the salvaged pieces of your old one and your computer's information, the cannon is completed and we have blueprints that will get both it and the teleporter mobile." Tak told Zim quickly.

"….Alright." Zim nodded and then climbed off the table.

Skoodge stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Do you feel alright?" he asked.

Zim rolled his shoulders and looked over to try and see his new PAK "It feels kinda strange right now. I'll get used to it eventually." Zim then turned to Tak who made her way around the table. Clearing his throat and putting his hands behind his back he stood professionally as he spook to Tak "Zim would like to say that he appreciates that you have used your...impressive, not as impressive as Zim's, but still impressive skills to aid Zim back to health."

"...cheers."

Zim turned away with a smile, not catching Tak's unimpressed mood from Zim's half attempted way of showing appreciation of his life being saved. He then looked up at Dib and saw the bruise on his cheek. "What happened to you?" Zim pointed at Dib's face.

"You punched me in the face." Dib deadpanned.

"Ha, even when Zim is in a comatose state, I can still best you." Zim praised himself with his fists of his hips.

"Mhm, hey, Zim?" Dib reared his right hand back.

"Yes?"

* SMACK*

"OW!"

* * *

Gaz continued to stare out the window with dismay slowly building within here. She wasn't sure how long she was staring out the window for, or what the time currently was. The sky was dark, yes, but she wasn't sure if that was because it was getting much later or that the smoke from the burning city had come so great that it was now covering the sky and was blocking out the sun. A storm seemed to brew as the sky flashed with lighting at random times and seconds after, the roar of thunder would shake the Earth.

She rarely tried to concern herself with the safety of the citizens when Zim pulled off his stunts, as he gave poor performances when it came to destruction, but this Venagile was dangerous. He killed so many people so casually and was having too much fun with it. Just how long was this thing on Earth for? Week? Month? Was it always here laying dormant until Tak said it's name? How did she even know it's or his name?

But she guessed that really didn't matter now, she just needs to know if Earth is even safe from this creature. Are the citizen's safe? Is her father? Her brother?…..herself? She had no idea how she could stop this monster-

Wait…..what is that? Gaz could see something standing around hundred meters away from Zim's house from the curtains. The snow made it difficult to see whatever stood so still on the road. Pulling the curtain away a bit more to get a better view, Gaz moved closer to the window, using her hand to remove the reflection when she peered through. Another flash of lightning illuminated the street, revealing Venagile's red eyes and yellow teeth, staring right back at her.

"Oh...fuck. OH, FUCK!" Gaz exclaimed, turning heel and sprinted to the toilet elevator, and as she went down, she was anxiously bouncing her right knee in impatience.

"Computer, where is everyone else?"

"They are in the infirmary." the computer answered. "Take me there." Gaz desperately said.

As the elevator doors slid open, Gaz saw that the four she was looking four seemed to be fighting, or that Dib and Zim were fighting while Tak and Skoodge were trying to break it up, with Tak pushing Dib back from the front, while Skoodge bear hugged Zim from behind.

"You two need to grow up." Tak tried to scold both of them.

"Yeah, come one guys, we have bigger problems now." Skoodge added.

"You damn right about that one!" Gaz yelled, gaining everyone's attention who had now just noticed her "The dragon found us, it's outside!"

Just as Gaz finished her sentence, a screen came down from the wall to reveal the outside of the house and from the distance, everyone could see the silhouette of Venagile slowly walking to the house's direction, almost in a taunting manner.

"WHAT!" Zim yelled, just as Skoodge released him "How did it find us? The house is sound proof and our smell's couldn't have escaped the building!"

"That is not the issue here. Right now we need to figure out how we are supposed to deal with that thing." Tak let go of Dib.

Dib continued to stare at the screen with wide eyes "Should we just use the teleporter and the cannon on it now?" he suggested.

Tak shook her head "No, it will see the blast coming and avoid it. We cannot risk it finding them, it will destroy them and then us."

"Is there any room we can trap it in?" Gaz asked.

Zim muttered 'trap it' when an idea came to his head. He then looked up and ordered "Computer, ready the explosion container in the training room."

"Explosion what?" Dib looked down at Zim.

"Anytime I test out a new bomb of some kind, I test it in the training room where there is a large metal container to catch the explosion, or when a weapon malfunctions and explodes. The container is anchored to the ground and should hold that dirty creature in place." Zim explained quickly.

"But how do we get it to the training room? It is after us, and it will take something big to distract it?" Skoodge started to panic.

"Do we get the computer to say it's name or something?" Gaz suggested, looking back at the screen to see Venagile crushing the security gnomes on the front lawn.

"That will not cut it-" Tak stopped mid sentence when she started to remember key details about this alien. It came from a ball of smoke from where the same direction the chaotic energy wave came from and the same hot and cold feeling radiated off of its body. It was connected to The Great Disturbance. It was connected to the energy wave and the audio her computer picked up. She then looked to Zim.

"Zim, did you pick up a strange energy wave on Monday?"

"Yes." Zim answered, but then jumped when the screen showed Venagile breaking down the front door and tearing apart the house's defenses.

"Did you also happen to pick up an audio recording off some sort?" Tak questioned. This made Zim raise a brow and Skoodge tremble a little.

"What does-" the sound of the elevator shaft being ripped open from the house interrupted Zim. Venagile was attempting to crawl down the elevator, tearing the metal to make more room for him.

"Play it in the training room." Tak said quickly.

"Why would that-"

"Just do it!" Tak yelled.

Zim was still confused at Tak's plan of sorts but still complied "Computer, play the audio recording picked up from the energy wave in the training room!"

"Playing audio." the computer commanded.

From the small cameras within the elevator shaft, the five saw Venagile crawling down and getting closer to them. The smile he had was wild as well as the look in his eyes the camera's picking up the audio of the dragon's heavy breathing of excitement. This made Skoodge and Tak back away from the screen while Gaz got in a fighting position with Zim and Dib tensing up.

"You can't escape me this time, little ones." Venagile hissed.

But before Venagile could reach them, he suddenly stopped and stayed completely still. His eyes were devoid of pupils and a look of confusion started to show in them. His smile, though still vaguely there, flattened more.

"Gra...der...tor..." he slowly spoke as he started to crawl backwards. Eventually, it stopped at a particular set of doors and knocked them down and crawled in that room.

"It's in the room, do the thing!" Gaz looked back at Zim.

Zim who was still staring at the screen with wide eyes yelled "Computer, trap it in the explosion container, and use as much power as you can to make sure it doesn't escape. NOW!"

A second later, a loud *clang * was heard followed by a roar of frustration. The screen changed to display the training room and in the middle of it, a large red metal ball was starting to anchor itself to the ground with large cables and even chains. The sound of metal being struck echoed within the room before the sound ceased, indicating that the creature had given up. The five were silent, waiting for the creature to either break out or for someone to break the silence.

After a few more moments of silent and thick atmosphere, Gaz spoke. "Okay...now what?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: The terrible truth**

It was almost six hours after the Earth time of noon in the far western continent of the planet, and within a peculiar state, in a specific neighborhood, was a strange dark purple house that was more unique to the other ones surrounding it. In its living room, Professor Membrane laid sprawled on the ground, breathing slowly and still unconscious. The room was quiet, nothing in the house to make any form of noise so there was nothing that would disturb Membrane. It wasn't until a few loud knocks came from the door that the scientist jolted awake, but remained flat on the ground.

Trying to push himself up, he slowly tried to get in a sitting position, but the vague ringing in his ears and irritation he felt in his head almost distorted everything around him. He felt dizzy and weak. What the hell was he hit by? He thought he was hit by the animal's blue coloured fire, but there was so much force behind it. It was more like he was hit by a car rather than fire. After a few more knocks from the door, Membrane pushed himself further off the ground and eventually standing up wobbling. With his left hand on his head, he used his right to open the door where a young police officer stood, who looked surprised to see Membrane at the house.

"Can I help you, officer?" Membrane asked rather groggily.

"M-Membrane, why are you here? I thought you were in the city dealing with the creature."

Pausing at the officer's question, Membrane began to recall everything that had happened when he was in the city, or more specifically, at the mall. He was planning to confront this creature and use his cybernetic abilities to defeat it. Who knew this actually? Himself of course, the police force and his military team, his children-

"Wait." Membrane looked around "Where are my children and their friends?" he began to panic.

"Your children?" the young man raised a brow.

"Yes my son and daughter and their friends." Membrane said quickly as he began to search around the house, but as he found each room to be empty, and even the garden not being occupied, he became more and more panicked.

Membrane ran back to the officer with a noticeable limp "My children are still in the city!" he tried to run past the policeman, but after just waking up from being unconscious and not properly recovering from being struck, he was off balance and almost collapsed. The officer came over to him as he steadied himself.

"Sir, you look injured and in no condition to fight that thing, you-"

"NO!" Membrane interrupted "My children are in danger, I need to help them. Wait." Membrane looked back at the young man "They were with a woman, another officer. Her name was Laura, can you contact her?"

A grim and worried expression had spread across the man's face "Laura? They were with her, at the mall?"

"Yes, can you call her?" Membrane asked desperately.

"Well...she had called for pack up and when he arrived she was...dead." the officer confessed.

A cold shiver cascaded down Membranes spine "Dead? Then what of-"

The officer put his hands out in reassurance "We haven't found your kids. In fact we did come across four sets of tracks that had managed to escape the area. He hadn't really followed the trail as the creature was spotted so some of us needed to retreat to warn the area. Did you say that your two children were with some of their friends?"

Membrane nodded "Yes, two friends actually. Wait, those tracks must have been theirs!". He then straightened himself and with a finger to the sky he declared "We must go at once! Do you have a car?"

"Uh, well I am on duty right now. Many of us are going door to door making sure everyone is at home and safe ever since the lock down started." the police man explained.

"Very well. I will get there myself!" Membrane declared again as he got into his car, but as he did, the policeman came over to him, so Membrane pulled down the window.

"Wait, Sir, you are not really allowed to go into the city since you're here now. Plus you can hardly walk, let alone drive."

Membrane dismissively waved his hand "The lockdown was technically my call and I have offered to fight the animal like many of the police force and my military teams. And to answer your question on getting there, I can simply type in my destination and my car can drive me there itself."

"Oh, okay. But are you sure you can fight it? How are you going to do that?" the young man leaned back from the car's opened window.

"I can recharge myself on the way there." Membrane said as he began to type in the coordinates for the city mall on a small computer just above his radio. A second later, the car pulled out of the driveway and began to make its way down the street to the city's direction.

Still in the front lawn of the Membrane residence, the young officer crossed his arms and pondered over the scientist's strange comment. "Re...charge?"

As Membranes' car escorted him down further into the city, the professor searched through the cabinet in front of the seat beside him until he found a USB, which he plugged into his right arm and a port beside the small computer. After taking in a breath, Membrane began to look around at the damage that had been done to the city. Multiple damaged and burnt vehicles sat at the edges on the street, parts of them littering the area. Many of the buildings were coated black in scorch marks, with cars and trucks lodged in them. And soon, red started to paint the white snow that blanketed the ground.

Leaning out the window to get a more detailed view of the havoc, Membrane had then noticed dozens upon dozens of corpses half buried in the snow, trapped underneath vehicles or on the road in front of him, his car automatically avoiding running them over. The bodies were burnt, ripped apart or half eaten. More than a few of them were all three. 

After a few more minutes, the car stopped a few meters away from the centre mall. Feeling recharged, Membrane detached the USB from his arm and stepped out of the vehicle, looking around at the damage. Blood, fire and soot.

"By the stars."

Spotting the flipped over car he recognized as the one that he collided with he rushed over to look behind it, but he saw that no one was there. He knelt down when he saw the print that his unconscious body made when he was knocked over, but saw that there was a small trail like he was dragged, but the trail stopped after a few more feet. Something must have flown him to his house, leaving his kids behind. But what could of-

Membrane felt something drop on his head, but before he looked up, he then noticed blood beneath him that stained the ground. Slowly looking up, Membrane gasped when he saw the body of Laura impaled on the over handing street light right above him. Standing up, Membrane walked over to try and get a better view of Laura, who's eyes will still open. She also seemed to be looking to her right. Following her eyes, Membrane saw an alleyway where four sets of tracks ran through. Two of them were standard size for teenagers while the other two were small enough to belong to children. That had to be his kids and their friends.

The scientist followed the trail deeper into the alley where they took many turns, obviously trying to lose the creature. He grew more and more anxious the longer he didn't find any of his children and the other two. Eventually, Membrane emerged from the maze of buildings and was met with the entrance of the city's park, with seven torn cars and trucks and dozens of bodies at the sides. As he continued to follow the trail's, he felt himself begin to run when he saw a fifth, much larger clawed set of footprints beside them.

"No, no, no, please be safe!" Membrane panicked, running faster, but stopped when he saw his children's prints and their friends' prints didn't continue. He looked up two see that there weren't any other trails ahead, and after looking back, he saw that even he had stopped running before the other four almost seemed to vanish.

Walking back to where the dragon-like creature had stopped running, he noticed that it had run back to the park entrance. It seemed that once the four somehow left the area, the animal went back to deal with the soldiers that confronted it. But that just begs the question even further.

"Where did they go?"

* * *

While the worried professor searched desperately for his children, said children were both deep in the underground hidden base of an extra terrestrial. Dib, Gaz, Zim, Tak and Skoodge all stood in a small circle, discussing how they should approach the situation they are in. Each idea was said quickly, and never truly focused on so the five never agreed on anything.

"Can't we just throw it into the teleporter and blast it now?" Dib suggested, running his hands through his hair.

Zim shook his head "No, the entire container is anchored to the ground. If we try to move it, the container will be less effective, it will break out!".

Zim looked back at the elevator and put finger to his chin "We might need to bring both teleporter and cannon here."

"They're both not ready yet to move from where they are from as both of the computers had just started manufacturing the batteries to keep them powered outside of the base. They are not yet ready to leave." Tak informed, feeling annoyed that she needed to scratch away another idea.

Gaz groaned, the shock of seeing the demon stairing back at her while the city burned in the background made her feel impatient. She the quickly let out her own suggestion "How about we just grab some weapons and send that thing to hell right now?"

Zim rolled his eyes at this "I either have weapons that will do nothing to it, or weapons that might hurt it, but will put us in danger because of that fact that will be in the same room."

"Should we just keep it here then?" Dib then said, sounding unsure.

Skoodge shook his head "The computer is using a lot of energy to keep it trapped. That thing could break out at any minute once the computer starts to lose power."

Gaz grimaced and crossed her arms. So far no one had come up with anything and the thought of being in the same underground base as the monster unnerved her. In fact, she felt that strange presence off the creature even when there was fifty feet of earth separating them. She was starting to wish that she knew more about it so she could...fight it.

Gaz looked up when a strang idea enteredher mind "How about we talk to it?"

"What?" the other four sharing the room with her spoken in union.

Gaz continued "What if we question or interrogate it and try to learn more of what it is. Maybe if we get it monologuing, it might slip and reveal a weakness."

Tak was more confused by this than anything "W-what makes you think that it will make that type of mistake to the ones that are currently keeping it captive?"

"It is the only idea we have right now." Skoodge shrugged "I still might be dazed after hearing that voice, so maybe it will reveal a secret by accident and may not realize it."

"The thing does seem to be quite full of himself. It was literally waiting for the one that said its name in the mall to just walk out and reveal themselves. If given a chance to brag about itself, it might take it." Dib added.

"Even if it did start telling us how fantastic it is, we must be cautious." Tak said.

"I'll get the computer to have weapons at standby just in case." Zim commented.

Skoodge nodded "I'll make sure that the elevator is ready to take us to a different room in-case things go wrong for a quick escape."

"Should we get started then?" Gaz asked.

The five all exchanged looks to each other and nodded, recognizing that they were prepared to confront this creature head on for the second time, but this time they will be at an advantage. Instead of them running away for dear life, they will attempt to get the captive creature to talk about itself so they could learn more of it and use that knowledge to their advantage. Making their way to the elevator, they all squeezed in the metal cylinder.

The claustrophobia that they were all experiencing wasn't distracting them from the main objective as the elevator ride that felt like it was lasting much longer than usual brought them two floors up. Many thoughts raced through their minds. Exactly how were they going to get this creature to co-operate without it figuring out that it will be being played? They will need to be clever, and it was that thought that made them realize they hadn't rehearsed anything, so they are already taking their only shot at this with no practice.

They hoped that it would be far less difficult than they might initially think. As the door slid open, the five stumbled out and immediately locked eyes on the ten foot metal ball at the standing centre in the room. The five could see that the ball was made of two large pieces that connected together, each side came from either side of the room. The bottom half of the now fused container had multiple cables and chains that were now strained as the pulled the ball even harder to the ground. At the top, there was a small ring with a spiral in the centre, indicating that the spiral could open wider, acting as a form or door or window. The room was eerily silent, making the breathing of the two humans and three Irkens that more audible. Along the wall at each side, rows of hatches holding weapons were half open, assuring that the five had defenses at the ready.

Standing twenty feet from the ball, they exchanged looks again, wondering why the dragon that was inside of the container was now staying silent. With hesitation, Dib shuffled towards the red ball and reached out with his right hand. Everyone held their breath as the distance between Dib's index finger and the container gradually began to close. But just before Dib could touch it, a bang erupted from the inside, making the five jump back with a yelp. A combination of a hiss and growl vibrated throughout the room and then whispers.

"Gradertor...Gradertor...Gradertor..."

Dib looked back at everyone else, mouthing 'Gradertor' with a confused expression. What or who was Gradertor? Well, whatever it may be, it did appear to have some connection to the audio that was played. If Dib wasn't wrong, though he could have misread the facial expression from the monster that hardly ever changed, he saw that the creature was not just confused, but he thought he saw a look of familiarity.

"Computer, make a small hole at the top, big enough for the creature to fit its head through. Also make a really strong muzzle and have it ready." Zim ordered his computer.

Just then, a metal crane came down from the ceiling, holding a silver coloured metal muzzle and held it just above the container. From the top of the container, the small hole began to open up, but once it did a ball or fire shot through it, just missing the muzzle hanging over it. A green arm then reached out from the hole and began to feel around. As the arm retreated back into the container, Tak looked at Zim and signed.

"It will soon peek it's head out to get a better view, be ready for anything."

Zim nodded as he took a few steps back to the wall and slowly took out a two handed gun and pointed it at the top of the container just as a snout began to peek from the hole. He saw the nostrils flare a few times and another growl came from between the yellow jagged teeth.

'Oh, no!' Zim thought as the rest of Venagile's head emerged from the container with a roar that mimicked a scream of terror.

Venagile began to shoot fire in almost all directions, just missing the five that shared the room with him, who were now scrambling for cover, ducking, turning and jumping to dodge the blue balls of fire. But Venagile stopped when he felt a small burn on the side of his neck. Looking down with gritted teeth and making eye contact with Zim, who now appeared to regret shooting the demon. Venagile was about to shoot another ball of fire until the muzzle had clamped around his maws, and the hole around his neck closed, the edges just between the spikes that ran down his neck and back.

He trashed around in frustration, the muzzle hindering his further attempts to unleash more assaults of fire, as the flames could only escape the holes and gaps. After more failed attempts to maim the humans and Irkens, Venagile had stopped swinging his neck and head around and instead look forward in anger at the five that now held weapons close to them and were slowly approaching him. His pupils have returned.

Dib gulped as he stared up at the creature and then looked at the other four who were exchanging glances. When they looked at Dib, he nodded and they silently agreed that Dib would be the first to try and speak to it. The teenager slowly shuffled to the creature a bit more, but took a step back when the pressure around the dragon felt too much for him. Dib stared up at Venagile who stared back intently. He gulped again and tried to speak.

"Wh-...what...what is your-"

"Wadipord...iasavin...yowculent...nitaget?" Venagile slowly spoke, interrupting him.

To say that the five were bewildered by the language they had just heard was an understatement. The words sounded so different to everything they heard, and each syllable was said with a sort of fusion of a growl, hiss and quiet yell.

"...What?" the five asked.

"What is your name?" Venagile asked again in English this time.

"O-oh, my n-name is Dib Membrane. And you are-"

"I am Venagile, The Grinning demon." the dragon nodded. He then looked to the other four behind Dib "And the rest of you?"

Gaz stepped forward, trying to hide her genuine uneasiness she felt being around this creature by having her left hand on her hip while she held a gun in her right "Gaz Membrane."

Skoodge, who didn't attempt at hiding his fear, clutched his spear tighter to his chest "M-my n-name is Skoodge."

Tak stepped forward with a hand on her chest "My name is Tak."

Zim, who now felt more confident that the plan now seemed to work, had a smug look as he threw a fist in the air and exclaimed "I am The Almighty Zim!". He then took a few steps toward Venagile as he continued "The soon ruler of this world!"

Venagile huffed a laugh "Riveting. Now." he looked around "May I ask you to release me, and I may consider making this a bit less painful for all of you? Do it now while I still have some patience left."

"Hell no." Gaz walked forward "We want to ask some questions first."

Venagile eyed the Irkens "As do I. But, because of the situation I am in, I guess I can't make the rules right now."

Dib though felt like he should be glad that the dragon seemed to be more compliant at the moment, Vengaile spoke in a way that made it sound like he still believed he was the one that held the advantage. Despite him seemingly admitting defeat.

"So..." Venagile looked around the room "What would you like to know?"

"First." Tak started "What are you exactly and why did you come to this planet?"

Venagile looked off to the side for a moment, pondering how exactly he could translate his chaotic nature in a way that could be understood by mortals. When more silent moments passed, Venagile answered as best he could. "I am...part of a large and ancient family. I remain to be one of the youngest, but I am still thousands upon thousands of years old. Much older than any civilization on this planet. I was sent here under the orders of my grandfather or 'Gradertor' so I could terrorize this world, as are my other siblings and cousins." Venagile told them.

"Family? Like a monarch? But from what planet?" Zim questioned.

"No, not like a monarch. Grandfather is always the one in charge and no one could ever replace him." Venagile shook his head "And I am not native to any planets. I'm not even native to any form of reality or concept."

Dib raised his brow "What? What do you mean by that? Are you from a different dimension or something. How did you get here, and why does your grandfather want you to spread chaos?"

"To repeat myself, none of us are from any form of reality. We came from a place...outside of it." Venagile continued "A place that denies and contradicts everything you know. Time, space and reality means nothing there and doesn't belong there."

Gaz scoffed "Where are you from then, heaven?"

"Heaven?" Venagile titled his head.

"No wait, you called yourself a demon. You're from hell." Gaz pointed the gun at the dragon.

"I don't know what this 'hell' is either. You may have me mistaken for something else?"

Zim took another step forward "But what is this place you are from though? Can we reach it if chosen to?"

"You can't, no." Venagile shook his head "Only members of my family can get there. But even if you managed to, you wouldn't survive. It will drive you mad and your body will give up on itself."

Dib became pensive over Venagile's words and from what he could remember what Al'tya told and showed him in his dreams. Not only are there thousands others like this Venagile, but all of them are related, despite to lack of resemblance between them. Some of them like Venagile and the lumbering mountain that attacked Al'tya had the appearance of dragons or dinosaurs, while others from what he could tell from the scorch marks looked like insects or crustacean and even mammals. Speaking of attacking planets...

"Why did you come here? You said that you grandfather wanted you to spread chaos, but why? Is this some sort of cleansing project when the galaxy population gets to big or something?" Dib questioned "Or is there something else going on here?"

Venagile laughed in amusement "Hahaha, no no-o-o. I am not on some righteous mission for the greater good. My grandfather wants all of us to cause mayhem for one reason only. Entertainment."

"Enter-what?" Skoodge asked.

"Entertainment. He has been around longer than any concept or even idea. Bound to find disinterest eventually, even when interacting with life forms such as yourselves. So when we were born, he had us entertain him." Venagile explained to them, as he slowly broke eye contact with them and was now staring up at the ceiling. "As we speak, my grandfather sits on his self made throne of dark matter in the very centre of this universe, watching his children and grandchildren terrorize the cosmos with ghastly delight. He has done this many times, in many different universes. I have been to many worlds and killed billions before. Who knows what the rest of my family are doing right now. Manipulating wars to a continental or galactic scale? Outright destroying a planet themselves, devouring suns? Endless possibilities." Venagile told all of them.

The five couldn't believe what they were hearing. There was some monster that was in the universes centre somehow watching everything? How could that be possible? Did he have some sort of super computer that could watch events on planets light years away in great detail. They only believed that the Irken Empire had such technology. This was near impossible for the three Irkens. They would have known if there was any being in the known galaxy or even the edges if surrounding ones that had such technological advance, but this information was entirely new to them. The five were silent until Dib finally spoke.

"You said that he did this with other universes. That means he can travel to others, but how does he do that? Does he have some technology?"

Venagile's smile widened behind the muzzle as he began raise his voice "He has no need for such primitive tactics. He only uses his raw power and anti-cosmic nature to travel as he pleases. He had slaughtered countless lives, and soon this world will die and you all will be devoured!"

Soon, a wild look ignited from his eyes as his voice began to rise more and more, until he started booming "The sorrow and death of all creation is the reason he created us. Why I exist! I came here to this planet, not because I was fulfilling a greater purpose for the greater good, but because I came here to DESTROY! MY PURPOSE IS TO DESTROY! AND YOUR PURPOSE IS TO BE DESTROYED! ONCE I AM FREE, I SHALL LAY WASTE TO THIS PLANET FOR MY GRANDFATHER! I WILL SACFRICE EVERYTHING TO HIM!"

After the demon was finished with his somewhat vague explanation, he let out a dark laugh of hysteria, as if he drove himself mad at his own origins. Simultaneously, the Membrane siblings and the three Irkens felt their knees start buckle and the breathing becoming short. Travel to other dimensions by strength alone? Was the grandfather of Venagile really that powerful? To escape the universe? But they were ever expanding and so vast, how can that even be possible. And not only that, but the reason this demon was born was just so he could kill for sport? And to think they were more universes out there? Once like this, others are far different?

They also sounded forgotten with so little regard to the point that the monster that was trapped in front of them sounded so used to it. How many times did this happen? This was too much information all at once!

Both Dib and Gaz became light headed and started to walk backwards and lean onto the wall with the Irkens, who though still shocked, had their PAK's to help keep themselves in control and looked back at them. Gaz was having trouble thinking straight because she couldn't believe just how mighty this god may be, but for Dib...it was all starting to make some form of sense.

That leviathan body with ten arms and ten legs, four wings and twenty eyes that he saw in his dream must be the grandfather. Whenever he enters a universe, he spits out his children and grandchildren so they could wreak havoc for his own entertainment while he dwells in the centre of all infinity. That could only mean that...that...the red eye he saw in the sky was one of grandfather's eyes! Dib was facing the universe's centre, but there was no way the telescope was strong enough to reach that far. The only way that he could see something that far away was...that something needed to be impossible gargantuan. But if that were true, why did he only see the eye? Where the fuck was the rest of it? Was only the eye visible?

Dib then looked up back at Venagile with his finger up "Uh, can you give us a minute?"

* * *

After retreating back into the elevator and scrambling into the armory, the five were in s ate of pure panic, with Dib had his hands to his head, walking back and forth "Oh, fuck, we are so screwed!"

"Travel to another universe? More than once!? That is impossible!" Tak added "And what does he mean 'sacrifice everything'? Sounds like some sort of cult."

"Maybe he's just making stuff up? You know, trying to look impressive?" Gaz suggested.

"That might be it." Zim agreed "It could be possible that it is just angry with us trapping it so it is trying to scare us."

Dib shook his head "No. I think he is telling the truth. It's starting to make sense for me."

Skoodge raised a brow "What's making sense?"

Dib sighed and rubbed his forehead "I have been having weird dreams lately. Or visions lately. You see, I saw some weird red eye in space a few days ago and some ancient dead guy has been talking to me and showing me depictions of monsters just like the one in the room above us."

"How?" Zim questioned "You are not making any sense."

"I'm not sure. But apparently stuff like this has happened before. Al'tya, the guy showing me the vision's, has had his own planet attacked by another monster like over seven thousands years ago. He had seen the red eye as well, so when I saw it, his memories became a part of mine." Dib explained as he went on, getting lost in himself "In my dreams, I saw this one monster had like twenty limbs and a bunch of eyes and wings, and all of the other monsters were coming out of it's mouth, that has to be the grandfather."

"And how do you know this isn't you being insane like you usually are?" Zim crossed his arms, giving Dib a quizzical look.

Dib rolled his eyes and then raised his voice "Because I saw Venagile in my dreams before I even knew what he looked like! Yeah, he looked different, but I still saw him."

"What are we even supposed to do with this information?" Zim asked.

"There are more than one of those things out there. That cannon of yours needs to be multiplied and used more than once! If that thing dies here, so many will come for revenge!" Dib exclaimed.

Tak frowned even more at this news. More of them? The single one that is currently locked up is already a nigthmare to deal with. And there is a likely possability that the rest of Venagile's family knows that he is on Earth. If he dies here, the rest will come with a venegnce. That would be a force that nothing could even dream to stop. Unless of course, Venagile somehow dies somehwere else-. Tak hre her eyebrows up when an idea enetered her mind. What IF Venagile did die off planet and his family go there instead? Putting her finger up, Tak shared her suggesteion. "Unless that thing dies somewhere else. What if we teleport it to somewhere in space, like an asteroid field and then blast it with the cannon? There, the rest of his family just search aimlessly until they give up. Unless of course they know it was this planet Venagile came to." 

Tak then grimaced, already questioning the reliability of this plan "Which there is a strong chance if the Grandfather is watching all of this somehow."

"So we are just hoping to get lucky?" Gaz asked.

Tak shrugged, unsure of herself "It seems so."

Zim hummed and looked up to the ceilding and called out "Computer, is there an asteroid field close to Earth?"

"There's an asteroid belt on the planet Saturn. Would that work?" the computer asked.

Zim looked at the others who shrugged, and then looked back up at the computer and nodded "Yes, that'll do."

Tak walked up the elevator "We should get back. Our friend upstairs is probably losing his patience."

Dib and Skoodge grimaced as they followed Tak to the elevator. Just as Zim took a step forward, he felt Gaz grab onto his shoulder to stop him.

"Hold on, Zim?"

"What do you want?" Zim brushed her hand off.

"About what you said to me, in the infirmary. That never happened," Gaz said. She did notice that Zim was acting like his usual self, so perhaps it was a good time to clear up any awkwardness that occurred from things he had said.

Zim's eyes wandered off to the side and back to Gaz "What never happened?"

"Exactly." Gaz nodded as she walked past Zim to the elevator.

"No, seriously, what never happened?" Zim asked, walking behind her.

Gaz looked down at him "You don't remember what you said?"

Zim shook his head, which made Gaz sighed in relief. Good, now that Zim's seems to have forgotten about him apologizing for all that he has done. Maybe it was just because he didn't have his PAK. Maybe. Was his PAK malfunctioning before? He did say it would feel strange whenever he felt remorse. But he did say his computer said it was himself the was-

Gaz shook her head to clear her thoughts. Not now, not now.

As the five entered the room again, they were met with the glowing red eyes of Venagile. Just as they took more steps forward, they felt their bodies become heavy under the pressure that was radiating off of the demon. The hot and cold feeling was coming back.

"Now." Venagile broke the silence "I have answered each question you have asked. It will only be fair if you answer some of my own wonders."

Everyone looked up at the monster nervously, unsure of what he wanted to know about them. Licking his lips, pushing drool out of his mouth and through the muzzle he spoke again "You two. Are you related to Professor Membrane, or is there some strange resemblance you share with him?"

Dib weakly supported himself from completely falling to the ground with the gun he had as he answered "We are his children. How do you know his name?"

"I thought so." he nodded "I know his name because I was told by a little friend of mine and he was told because a now dead Philip mentioned him."

Gaz was snapped out of her daze "What!? Philip's dead?"

"He had it coming. Little runt tried to learn of me before my grand entrance. I hate that." Venagile said so casually "Normally, I wouldn't be that angry, but I was already a little angry with my name being said."

Dib and Gaz both felt like they started to grieve. They only met Philip a few times, but they did get along well with him. And only now they learn that he's dead? From his killer no less. And now this thing had a vendetta against their father, who was Philip's employer.

"Now my second and most important question. Why are you Irkens here?" Venagile took his eyes off of the humans and onto the Irkens.

Tak was taken aback "You know what we are?"

"I do. It's why I'm confused. Why are you three on this planet, weren't you all called back to Irk?" Venagile asked again.

"Eh!?" went Zim "What do you mean called back? I didn't get a message."

Tak scoffed "Of course you wouldn't. Why would an exile get a message to return to a planet they are banished from?"

"Um, guys, this isn't the ti-" Skoodge tried to intervene, but it didn't work.

"This lie again? If it didn't convince me the first few times, why would now? Get better material, Tak." Zim rolled his eyes.

"I am not making anything up." Tak approached him "After all of this time, how could you still not realize you were abandoned? Anyone could watch the invader assignment event and know that it was rubbish. But even if it was legitimate, the mission was rightfully mine, not yours."

"This is a mood change." Gaz mumbled.

"I was the better invader." Tak shoved Zim as she went on "I was the better soldier!" she shoved him again, which just made Zim have a offended look "I was the better Irken, and now because of you, I am on your same level."

"Same what?" Zim asked.

"I WAS ABANDONED, YOU IMBECILE!" Tak screamed at him. "You ruined my mission, destroyed my SIR unit MIMI, and made me look just as pathetic to the Tallests as they see you. And now, I have nowhere else to go."

Zim looked up at Tak in surprise "Wait, is that why you are still here for? On Earth?"

Tak made some distance from Zim and crossed her arms "No, I crashed here after my ship got caught in Earth's atmosphere when it returned to its location after it was teleported away. My computer told me that I have been banished not long after the SIR battle royal, but I only discovered this two days ago."

"So that's why you three are here. You are unwanted by your leaders so you weren't on the broadcast." Venagile said.

'I guess that makes sense. We weren't on the list.' Tak thought.

"Now just wait a second." Zim interjected with his finger raised "I am on a secret mission, I wasn't banished or exiled. Some people who are jealous of Zim simply made up a rumor that I was. The reason I didn't know of this broadcast was simply because this is a secret mission and not many should know about this mission." he put his fists on his hips.

"Well Tak here seemed quite convinced." Venagile gestured to the female Irken with his head.

"How can I not? The Tallests make it so obvious that they despise Zim. You caused multiple blackouts, killed two of our leaders and was the soul purpose Operation impending doom had failed." Tak commented.

"Oh, those weren't big deals." Zim waved Tak off "And besides, Irkens have trained to be good liars and deceivers. Of course she would sound convincing. But her lies wont work on me! In fact." Zim looked up at the ceiling "Computer, bring me the lie detector." he ordered.

A small metal arm then popped up fro the ground, holding the triangular shaped device. Picking it up, Zim held the red button down and held it in front of Tak. "Now, tell me, Tak. What is this mission of my truly is?" he asked in a smug attitude.

Tak held in everything she had not to shove the lie detector down Zim's throat, but she complied and spoke into the device "Zim, your mission is a lie. The Tallests lied to you so they could get rid of you. There is no secret mission, these past four years mean nothing to them. They see you as defective.". The last few words were said with more venom.

Zim waited for the sides of the triangle to flash red, but tensed when he saw that the instead flashed green. "Um, it seems you managed to convince yourself of this lie." Zim said, trying to hold into his confidence though it was plain he was growing nervous from the sound of his voice.

"We know that the Tallests haven't exiled me, right Skoodge?" Zim looked up and past Tak to only see his friend have a slight look of shame. Zim became more nervous at this. Was there something that Skoodge knew that Zim didn't?

"Skoodge...what's going on?"

"Zim, I-I..." Skoodge spoke with hesitation.

Zim's began to breathe heavier. No, it wasn't true, he was not banished. He was Zim! The greatest invader in all of Irks history, why would he be banished? This had to be some sort of misunderstanding. "Computer, surely I am not banished. Show me the records of me being assigned to planet Earth." he commanded, the sound of desperation lingering in his voice.

After a couple of moments, everyone looked around when no form of panel or screen came down to show any records. Zim was now extremely anxious and was growing fearful "C-computer?"

"Zim...I need to show you something." the computer showed as a large screen came down from the ceiling. "If you didn't know already, anytime I make a call, I actually can pick up audio from the person I am calling a few seconds before they answer.. This is the case for all computers, but little know of it."

"Ooooh, sneaky." Venagile said.

"What call was this?" Zim asked.

"This was the call just before the florpus incident, when you realized you forgot what phase two was." Everyone watched the blank screen and leaned forward when they heard the noise of two people eating and drinking. As soon as the two voices began to speak.

"Hey, remember Invader Zim?" the first voice asked, to which everyone excluding Venagile and Gaz recognized it to be Tallest Purple.

"Who?" someone else with a deeper voice said, indicating it was Tallest Red.

"Zim. Tiny? Screamed a lot?" Purple clarified.

"The guy that sends us the donuts?"

"No, that's Invader Jim. He's great." Purple said as the sound of a screen turned on in the background.

"Oh, wait." Red spoke louder, the sound if the screen changing following suit "Zim. We hate him!"

The Irken in question eyes widened at this. What did he just say? They hate him? No, no this surely had to be some sort of joke. How could they hate him, he was Zim!? That was impossible...wasn't it?

Purple continues "Yeah, that's him. Remember the time we lied and told him we were sending him on a secret mission to Earth, but really we were just getting rid of him because he's awful?"

The other Tallest laughed with him "Yeah. We're hilarious."

Zim's jaw dropped slightly at their words, the grip he had on the lie detector started to loosen, a high pitched noise started to faintly ring in his antenna. No. No, no, no, no, no, this wasn't true, it just couldn't. Not after everything he has been through.

"My Tallest, there's an incoming transmission." a third voice spoke. No one knew who it was, but they did assume it to be a soldier or the Massive's captain.

"Yep, life's been pretty great ever since Zim vanished for good. Anyhow, send that transmission through. I wonder who it could ever be." Purple spoke with a care free attitude. An attitude that was about to leave.

"It is I, Zim!" the caller in question loudly announced right before the audio was turned off.

The screen then turned to static, the sound of fuzz sounding strangely quiet. Zim dropped the lie detector, almost breaking it when it hit the ground. The sound of the metal triangle had gotten the attention of everyone else, to see that Zim was now shaking with his head down. From the sound of his breath, they could tell he was breathing through his teeth in frustration. Zim could not believe it. Him, the almighty Zim, was banished from his home world. His four year long mission that he worked so hard for was a lie. A joke.

He was almost slain on this mission more times then he could count, he had being beaten to inches of his life and suffered more punishment that the rest of his kind would quit. But not him and his undying determination. But he guesses all of that trial and error never mattered. His pain never mattered. He never mattered. Maybe the trial he was on all those years ago should have been a warning sign to all this. Many emotions were going through Zim at this information. Pain for being regected, sorrow that all his effort meant nothing, despair for feeling lost, but the one emotion he was feeling more than anything else...was rage for being lied to and made into a joke.

"Zim?..." Skoodge called out to him.

Zim didn't turn to face Skoodge, but instead shifted his head to his left "How long have you've known this?"

Skoodge hesitated to answer Zim, but he did eventually "For...as long as I arrived here."

"Three years, you knew this and you never told me?" Zim turned halfway.

Skoodge felt nervous and the way Zim was now speaking. The sadness he was expecting was replaced with anger. "But, why would you believe me if you didn't believe in Tak or anyone else?"

"I would have at least trusted the source, or take it into consideration more than the others." Zim began to raise his voice, turning fully to Skoodge "But now it seems like I can't."

Skoodge took a step back, fearful of what Zim was suggesting "W-what?"

"I thought I could trust you, but it seems that even the almighty Zim can miscalculate when it comes to others. How could you keep such vital information from me, Skoodge?" Zim yelled as he approached the other Irken.

Skoodge could only stutter "I-I didn't th-think that it was my p-place-"

"That's right you, didn't think." Zim insulted, which made Skoodge take another step back with a hurt expression.

"Zim, that's enough." Gaz spoke, but Zim either ignored her or didn't hear her.

"I can't believe you could do that. Even after I let you say here after you had nowhere else to go, you never bothered to tell me? After four years of literal blood, seat and tears?"

"Zim, I never meant to-"

Zim interrupted him "No! I don't want to hear any more of your excuses! Get out of my sight!" he yelled, turning away from Skoodge.

Silent tears fell from Skoodge from Zim's outburst. It was only five days ago when Zim admitted his appreciation for him and two days ago when they bonded, and now his ally is yelling at him to leave. "Z-Zim."

"I SAID GO!" Zim shouted.

Skoodge stumbled back before running to the elevator as more tears fell from his eyes that were now closed shut. Tak, Dib, Gaz and even Venagile watched the elevator doors closed and followed the noise of it moving up the shaft to the top floor, or the house itself. After the sound of the elevator was out of range, the four then looked back at Zim, who was seething in anger.

"Wow." Venagile began "Even I felt uncomfortable there."

"You shut your mouth!" Zim pointed at the dragon.

Venagile laughed "Oh, you're getting too confident there. You better watch yourself, little one." he finished with a growl.

"Zim, what the hell was that for?" Gaz scolded Zim.

"Yeah, even for you, that seemed kinda harsh." Dib added.

"I don't want to hear from any of you either! It seems that there isn't anyone that I can trust, even those who I once considered friends. No one keeps secrets for Zim, do you hear me!?" Zim turned to them, fists clenched "Right now I demand an explanation from those two bardis!"

Tak looked at the two humans "That's a swear word in Irken.". her eyes widened when she turned back to Zim "Wait, Zim are planning to get in contact with the Tallests?"

"Yes. I. Am. I demand an explanation for being lied to for four years." Zim gritted his teeth, as the screen had the word 'Dialing...' written across it. After a few more seconds, some of Zim's rage left him when the screen then displayed something unexpected.

'No signal.'

"What the-Computer, call them again." Zim commanded.

Tak looked back at the elevator and the screen a couple of times, thinking about two major events that transpired. To be honest, she wasn't expecting Zim to lash out like that at Skoodge. Oh god, is that what she looked like? She kinda felt pity for Skoodge. There weren't a lot of Irkens that mocked or made fun of Skoodge. From what she remembers, Zim, Tenn and maybe herself never really commented on his appearance. She had a neutral negative relationship with Skoodge and he only heard some rumours between him and Tenn, but she knew that he was an ally with Zim.

Skoodge had just had his only friend yell at him in anger. Skoodge is most likely going though the same emotion she went through when she felt alone on Wednesday. Hopefully the computer will keep him company in some manner before he does something he may regret. She then looked up back at the screen where it said 'No signal' for the second time. which made Zim groan in frustration as he got the computer to call the Tallests yet again.

What was going on? Was there another blackout on the planet so the connection was lost? And why did...why did...Venagile look so excited for? The muzzle obscured most of his face, but she could see his eyes wide with anticipation, his breathing was heavy and from the gaps in the muzzle, she noticed his smile was getting wider. It was that expression that triggered a memory within Tak. She just remembered something she wanted to know off of this creature.

"The Tallests...they knew your name." she looked up at Venagile, who now looked back down at her.

"Come again?"

"When I learned of my abandonment, I had a call with my Tallests beforehand where they were acting...strange. They wanted me to return to Irk and even bring Zim and Skoodge along with me." Tak said which got the attention of Zim, Dib and Gaz. "I knew something was wrong so I made excuses not to go and then they asked what planet I was on. When I said Earth, they said 'Then Venagile will deal with you then'. How did they know your name?"

Venagile looked at the screen when it showed 'No signal' again "Well, that does explain on how you know my name. But on your question, you see, when my family go to other planets, we try to use the natives' way of life or work with the culture in some manner to our advantage. Sometimes it can be difficult, but in the end we will win. However, at times we can come across something that will make it harder to work with other planets individually. An empire."

Zim looked up at Venagile, growing anxious "What?"

"Empire's tend to destroy or hinder the cultures of different societies and it will be difficult to try to influence one planet to self destruction when ten or more other planets try to back it up. Makes it less fun for our grandfather. Empires are bothersome, so we get rid of them."

A cold chill ran down the backs of the two Irkens and the Membrane siblings. There was something so sinister about the way he said 'get rid of them'. Tak's and Zim's knees started to shake as they feared for the worst. But that couldn't be possible, the Irken empire was the most powerful force in the known galaxies, it was virtually impossible for it to be destroyed. But even acknowledging the empire's capabilities didn't cease the dread the two Irkens were now feeling.

"Computer." Zim broke the silence "Can you get the last few recordings that were sent out from planet Irk?"

"Yes, sir." The computer's voice sounded more solemn than usual.

After a few seconds the screen displayed two files that showed the date in Irken time. "There seemed to be a gap between these last two recordings and others. The time frame between these two is five hours. Which one do you want me to play first?"

Zim looked between the two files for a few seconds before deciding "The first one."

The screen fuzzed for a moment before an image, or a figure in this case, focused into view. Zim and Tak gasped when they recognized the figure to be Sizz-Lorr. Sizz-Lorr was a large Irken that stood taller than most Irkens, minus the Tallests, but was still three times wider than they were. His were eyes were a rare shade of purple, with a scar going over the left and a hardened appearance. His build made him the most physically capable of the entire Irken race, though he was programmed to be a chef.

Right now he sat in a small room, wearing his armour that consisted of large shoulder pads and plating on his arms and legs, with a spatula that he used as a war hammer was strapped onto his back. Sizz-Lorr sat in silence with a grim expression for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"Hello, anyone who finds this. I am fry cook Sizz-Lorr, calling from planet Irk in the edges of the dwarf galaxy. Time...I'm not really sure, I lost track." he scratched his head. A rumbling came from the outside which caused his antenna to twitch.

"I am sending this video out to a warning to anyone that might find this. To any survivors at least. Recently, my leaders, the almighty Tallests have called every single Irken back to our home planet. We weren't sure what was going on, but most of us were excited. Thought there was some good news." he chuckled. But his smile quickly went away "When everyone arrived, the Tallests acted confused why everyone was there like they never called us in the first place. But before we could question what was actually going on,...a monster attacked our planet."

Zim and Tak walked up closer to the screen with a look of shock, while Dib and Gaz, though still keeping a distance from Venagile, did move to a different part of the room to get a better view.

"We tried to fight it off but none of our weapons stopped it's carnage of our world. It burned our cities, uplifted our landscapes and devoured our skies. It made sure none of us could escape, it was like it could sense our life force, so any ship that launched off was immediately destroyed." another more powerful rumble that shook the room he was in arrived which made Sizz-Lorr reach back and equip his weapon "It soon came clear that this monster had a goal in mind. Our extinction."

Sizz-Lorr then placed a gas mask over his face and got in a ready position "I don't know how many of us are left on this planet but I know some of us are on other planets either exiled or imprisoned. Some of you might not even deserve to be spared, but yet you still are."

Venagile chuckled softly, but not too loud so the four watching the footage wouldn't be distracted, who now seemed to be entranced by the lost footage.

The room shook again with the walls moving and small dust falling from the ceiling." It's getting closer to my location. It won't be long until it gets me, but I will not go down without a fight! This is frycook Sizz-Lorr, signing off." he finished reaching over to the camera and pressing a button, making the screen go black.

The room became silent again after the footage was turned off. Zim didn't say it out loud, but he didn't want to stop seeing Sizz-Lorr. Working under him in that fast food restaurant was a nightmare, especially when the massive Irken tracked Zim down on Earth and forced him to have more publishable work. Zim did manage to escape as after he returned to Earth, he was more careful and did prepare in case Sizz-Lorr would crash through the ceiling again.

Zim gulped "Computer, play Zim the second footage."

Venagile smiled widened "Oh, yes. Please do."

The screen fuzzed as a new sight began to view on screen. Everyone, excluding Venagile, felt the wind leave their bodies at the sight of what they believed was the remains of the capital Irken city. Any large building was destroyed from either collapsing in on itself, burning to the ground with ominous dark fire or...or they were simply ripped apart, the marks of enormous claws scattered the area. Turrets and battle drones lay shattered, almost covering the entire city floor with broken metal and disposed bullets, missiles and rockets. Everyone could also just about see the corpses of hundreds of Irkens appearing as little green dots and specs.

But it wasn't any of those details that made the two Irkens and humans to stare up at the screen in horror. In the distant centre of the screen, visible and plain from the setting sun stood a gigantic demon. It had an overall similar appearance to Venagile, but they could tell that this creature was well over two hundred feet tall and over forty thousand tons. Its body was much broader and was built for raw power, with a box shaped head, large straight, cone shaped teeth and meat hook claws. There were two horns that pointed backwards either side of its head and on it's nose was a large dorsal blade like horn that reached up half had up its snout.

Like Venagile, there was a row of spikes running down its neck, back and tail, but there were seven rows of spikes along its neck. Another trait about it that Venagile didn't have was that the upper half of the body including the torso, arms, neck and head had a layer of carapace. On the tip of each finger of its wings were long sharp claws, and there were spikes protruding from its knuckles on its fists and row of blades on the underside of the forearm, as well as the underside on the tip of its massive tail. The body was maroon with darker wings and golden eyes with slitted pupils.

The goliath stood in the demolish city, head pointed to the sky as red and black fire erupted and spiralled from its jaws, burning the sky and at the same time, red smoke would twist and linger down back into the jaws.

"What...is that?" Dib asked with hesitation, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"That, little one, is Carevon, the God of extinction. My much older cousin and one of the first grandchildren to be born. He is also one our most powerful." Venagile eplained as he watched the footage with delight "He took control of the leaders and made them call back all of the Irkens back to their home world in a large broadcast. When they got there, he got to work. Now that the empire is gone, we have freed many worlds from its rule, but now they will learn to fear us. But it seems he missed a few." he looked down at Zim and Tak, who stared at the screen in pure horror.

This was almost too much for them, how they didn't pass out from this was surprising. How could it be possible for a single creature to destroy the entire Irken Empire? Seeing such an impossible feat unfold before them made their bodies feel heavy and their heads light. Their mouths felt dry as they began to reach out to the bodies of the Irkens on the screen, hoping at least one of them would show signs of life.

Carevon continued to blast the dark flames from his jaws while feeding himself red smoke at the same time before closing his mouth and looking forward. He stared head with his shining eyes before brining up his enormous arms to chest level, clenching his fists as soon debris around him started to rise and the ground began to shake. Bodies of Irkens and broken towers started to rise from the ground at the same time his wings began to spread. The space surrounding him began to bend in distortion as if reality itself started to collapse. It was similar to Venagile, but at a gigantic scale.

"What's it doing?" Tak stepped back, while Zim seemed stuck to the ground.

Venagile looked back at the screen and laughed "Here's the finale."

Just then, Carevon took off into the air with a few flaps of his wings and flew over five kilometres into the air and soon disappeared behind the self made clouds of death. Zim and Tak looked around the screen, fearful at what was too become next, and confusion of how such a large cretaure could vanish like that. Soon however, the red and black clouds were pushed apart as Carevon revealed himself to to be flying straight back down to the planet, his fists raised to the sky.

The strange distortion was still these, but this time it seemed like it was somehow exploding off of him, like some sort of flaming, colourless aura. Like this was him unleashing his power after building it up.

The Irkens watched in distraught as the god that ravaged their world to plummeted himself to the ground synonymous to a meteor and then slammed his fists into the ground with prodigious might, with a roar that shattered the air. Once Carevon made impact with the planet, the screen went black to display 'No signal.'

"Eh? That can't be it." Zim spoke. "Computer, can you get any more recordings from any satellites?"

"Negative; They were destroyed." the computer responded.

"T-then the moons." Zim ordered

"Negative."

"Space stations?"

"Negative."

Zim panicked "The surrounding planets!?"

"...Negative."

Zim grunted "Then just scan the entire solar system until you find something!"

The computer made small signal sounds for a minute before droning "Negative."

Zim froze and was now starting to feel sick, as well as Tak. "What?" Zim whispered.

"The entire solar system that planet Irk resided in, has been completely wiped out." the computer informed.

Zim's and Tak's antenna lowered and pressed against the back of their heads as pure despare overshadowed any other emotion they felt. Their bodies became heavy while their legs felt weak, and soon they both fell to their knees. Dib began to hyperventilate in horror and even Gaz started to sweat nervously. It was all gone.

Thousands of years of history, war and invasion. Technological advancements and conquering, hundreds of generations of it. All of it...gone. The most powerful empire, overwhelmed in a few days or less? And not only that, but the solar system was destroyed as well? What type of animal is strong enough to eradicate an entire solar system with a single strike? And he is only one of the strongest? How powerful were the others?

It wasn't fair for Zim. He wanted some form of an explanation on why he was exiled, but now that the entire planet and everything else around it is gone, he is left with nothing. What is he supposed to do now? Live on this planet? A planet he tried to enslave all for a lie? Alongside with the humans he tried to enslave, the humans he hurt? Along with his enemies Dib, Tak and...Gaz? And what about Skoodge? Zim was still angry, but now he felt guilty for yelling at him like that, even his demo-PAK felt strange. He felt like he needed to talk to him about it instead of yelling him and insulting him, but the technology on his back tried to deny him of that.

Actually, Skoodge doesn't know about what happened to Irk. What should he talk to him about first? He truly doesn't know what to do. The ringing in his antennae was getting back and it was getting worse. He could barely hear anything else around him.

"Oh, I'm sorry you needed to see that." Venagile spoke with his words riddled with sarcasm "Watching your own planet die, your race killed. Must be hard. And now you're stuck here."

As he mocked them, Venagile then looked up when he realized something important. He had an idea. If they lived here, might as well enjoy it as much as they can before it all ends. And that lone Irken might be of use to him if he could get his hands on him "You are stuck here now, aren't you?"

"You really like to rub things in, do you?" Gaz said.

Dib looked over to the kneeling Zim who was now clutching his stomach or whatever alien Irken organ is there. A bitter part of himself told him to mock Zim as much as he could, but the rest of him told him not to. This isn't the first time he came across Zim like this, and to be honest seeing Zim defeated like this was even worse for the second time. And for a second, he almost told off Venagile for mocking him. But he did for some reason feel like he should try and comfort Tak. Who was also clutching her stomach. He wasn't sure why. He had chances to kill or defeat both Zim and Tak many times, but he never took the chance.

"You know what? How about I reward both of you?" Venagile looked down at Zim and Tak, who looked up with both confusion and anxiety "You have entertained me to some extent and to somewhat spare you from the rage of Carevon, how about I help you...integrate on this planet, now you have nowhere else to go?"

Zim and Tak both stood up and slowly began to back away with Tak saying "What are you-"

"This may sting a bit." Venagile said as he swiped his head in an upwards motion, flinging his drool and venom through the holes and gaps in his muzzle at Zim and Tak, which made them and the Membrane siblings gasp.

Both Irkens looked up at the transparent fluid that was now falling towards them. Time slowed down as they both nearly tripped over each other to try and escape, but they were not fast enough. Just as they gained a small distance between them and the grinning demon, they both felt the splash of drool on the back of their necks and heads. Stopping in their tracks, they both started to feel the venom run down their backs, temples and soon they felt it running down their face, getting in their eyes and mouths.

They both tried to wipe the saliva that smells of rotten flesh off of them, but soon a sharp pain was soon felt all over their body. First they were breathing heavily, but then quickly started to scream in agony.

"Zim!" Gaz yelled.

"Tak!" then Dib, as they rushed over to the Irkens, but stopped when they both realized they weren't sure how they would deal with the situation.

Zim and Tak both felt like their own bodies were being torn apart and sharp pains came from their backs. They rolled around on the ground, grunting, groaning and screaming, unable to find a position comfortable. Just then, without warning, both of their PAKS and any other gadgets from their bodies popped off their backs and wrists as they yelled louder, the pain increasing.

"C-computer, a little help!?" Gaz yelled.

"Oh, right, sorry." the computer said as metal arms came up from the ground and grabbed onto both of them, and then retreated back into the ground and brought them into the infirmary, as they continued to squirm in pain, leaving the humans and demon alone in the training room.

Gaz snapped up at Venagile "What the fuck did you do to them?"

"Calm yourself. They may be in pain now, but soon the agony will subside." Venagile said.

"Supsi-it looked and sounded like you just spat acid on them. What did you do?" Gaz asked again.

Venagile scoffed "Just give it some time."

Dib looked back and forth from where the Irkens were and Venagile. Sighing in annoyance he looked to the ceiling and declared "Computer, the questioning is over."

"K." the computer said as the hole the gab around Venagile's neck opened up wider, which made the dragon fall deeper into the hole with a yelp. Dib and Gaz heard Venagile hit the bottom on the container as the hole closed over, trapping the demon again.

Dib turned to Gaz "Let's go upstairs. I need to sit down and rest."

Gaz nodded in agreement as they walked over the elevator while saying "Should we check up on Zim and Tak?"

"I will keep them updated and reattach their PAKS. Both of them are currently undamaged so they should be fine." the computer answered Gaz.

Gaz and Dib both let out sighs of relief and then stepped into the elevator. As they turned to face the large room again, they both stared at the red ball that held that maddening monster. Right now they wanted to put the plan to kill it into action and hope that the rest of his family won't go to Earth. But in the end, whether they try to kill Venagile or not, they will be in danger. At least one of them might have results. This thing needs to die.

* * *

From inside the explosion container, Venagile sat up after hearing the elevator doors closed and ribbed the muzzle off with him with his right hand. Looking to his right, where he was facing when his head was held, he chortled with his mouth closed. If his timing was right, his little friend's venom will be running through the entire water system in that shelter and now his venom is lingering within the veins of the Irkens.

And he couldn't wait to see the results.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Reflection and mutation.**

From within Zim's base, Dib and Gaz sat in silence on the pink couch in the living room, on either side. They both needed to rest properly to process all of the information they were given in the past ten minutes. Venagile, or the grinning demon, is apparently part of a family that are now all around the cosmos, instilling madness and woe to countless planets in any way they could, for the purpose of entertaining their grandfather that sits on his throne of infinity. Not only that, they had just witnessed a monster or a god, irradiate an entire solar system with little effort. And now the two Irkens that they are allying themselves with for the time being are now going through medical procedure. It was all so overwhelming, but at the same time...

Kinda anticlimactic. Not the information given to them, but the destruction of Irk was. For many years, Dib had been battling Zim, fighting over the Earth's fate. Would it be enslaved or continued to be free? And now, the empire Dib had fought against so desperately is gone. Destroyed. Erased. Just like that, with so little regard.

"To be honest, Gaz...I am kinda underwhelmed with what happened to Irk." Dib spoke, sitting up straighter.

"What do you mean?" asked Gaz, not moving from where she was.

"I mean...it's gone! The entire Irken Empire is gone. So easily and...wait. It happened hours ago! The empire I tried to defend Earth against was been wiped from existence, and we only knew about it hours later."

Gaz raised a brow "Isn't this a win?"

"I feel like it should be, but I expected something different. A different victory." Dib shrugged and got up from the couch "I was expecting some intergalactic war of sorts, where Zim and I battle to the bitter end! Where we both have armies and none of us would surrender, rebels and mercenaries offer to fight, where I would win and be titled 'Earth's defender' or Zim wins and banishes me to Saturn where he becomes the new Tallest!" he exclaimed.

Gaz turned her head this time as Dib's strange scenario "What? You thought of ways you could lose?"

"Well it is something other than the entire race save for three being destroyed before anyone of us knew." Dib crossed his arms "But, then again I guess I am sounding insensitive right now. All of the Irkens were killed except for Zim, Tak and Skoodge."

"Hm." Gaz hummed. Her eyes then widened a little when she just remembered something about the third Irken "Wait. Skoodge doesn't know what happened."

Dib's eyes widened as well "That's right. Do you think Zim will tell him or should someone else?"

"I think it would be better if Zim were to tell him. They are friends or close after all. Speaking of Zim, kinda crazy that he has been banished without him knowing." Gaz said,

"Yeah, crazy." Dib agreed.

Noticing the strange way Dib spoke, Gaz turned to her brother more "You sound less surprised by it then I do."

Dib shrugged "Well, remember when I told you a few days ago how I found some new information about Zim that 'changes everything'?" Dib asked, air quoting with his fingers.

"Yeah, why? Wait, was Zim being banished the new information? You knew, who told you?"

"Tak did. She said that along the lines with 'You needed to find out eventually' or something like that. Apparently everyone else knew except for Zim." Dib told Gaz.

"Seriously? Everyone but him? Was he told before? Zim did say 'this lie again' so the news isn't really that known to him." Gaz asked.

Dib scratched the small bristles on his chin "Well Zim did say he has been told before by Tak and that Sizz-Lorr guy, but he just thought they were making it up as a way to attack him. Turns out they were telling the truth."

"I guess so." Gaz mumbled. The word truth now seemed to mock her, as for the past few days, as she wasn't very truthful to her brother. From what she knew, he still thinks that she went to Zim's house to make sure he didn't cause The Great Disturbance, instead of wanting the alien to annoy her brother in a small manner so he could be loud again instead of silent. But now due to him knowing that her and Zim have been around each other in more sociable manners, like with the arcade and at the mall, he is suspecting that Gaz had different motives when she visited Zim for the first time. He did mention that at the mall, and at the time Gaz was ready to put on her tough girl persona and give it to him straight, but something held her back.

She had seen her brother go through many emotions. Happy, sad, frustrated, annoyed, scared and even feeling defeated. But at the mall, that was the first time she had ever seen him enraged before. His skin was red of frustration and he looked close to start a fight with someone, and the fact he pushed past people on the stairs made it more obvious how little he cared about others. And a lot of that anger was directed at Gaz and made it so uncomfortable for her. Witnessing her brother be generally angry at something scared her. And it was that fear that made it difficult for her to tell him the truth, but how this conversation was currently going...she felt that the topic will be brought up very soon.

"...speaking of 'truth'." Dib said.

God, she hates being right.

"It's time that you tell the truth to me." Dib spoke, his back turned from Gaz.

Gaz didn't know why, but her brother having his back turned was even worse than him shouting at her. It was like she was talking to a disappointed parent rather than an angry sibling. Then again she never had such a conversation with her father. This is what it must feel like. Ugh, she hated it already. She wished she could distract herself with her console, but there was no chance for that now.

"And by truth, i mean this. What have you've been keeping from me?" Dib asked, trying to stay calm, but it was obvious that he was holding in a lot of anger.

Gaz pulled her legs in a little as she answered "Remember what happened on Monday, during lunch? When we all felt kinda weird?"

"Yes?"

"And remember why I asked you why you were so quiet for?" she continued.

Dib nodded again "Yeah? What about it?"

"...do you remember when Zim tripped you in skool and then in town when you chased him. And when you got home you started to rant about it?" Gaz spoke with unexpected hesitation. She never felt so nervous to talk to her brother before.

"Okay, so what..." Dib sentence trailed off when he came to a realization. She wasn't used to Dib being quiet to the point she would act out of character to get her brothers attention. And now when he thinks about it, there really wasn't any point of Zim tripping him, he didn't do anything to Dib after that. And now the next day they hang out, without him knowing? But...Gaz wouldn't really do that? Would she?

Dib slowly turned to her "Gaz...did you tell Zim to trip me over so I could complain about it later because you didn't like the silence? Did you ask Zim for help because you were out of your comfort zone?" he asked her, raising his voice at the end.

Gaz didn't say anything, but the aversion of her eyes gave away her answer to Dib. His eyes widened in disbelief as he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, starting to feel a strange prickly cold feeling in his head.

"Gaz...how could you?..." Dib asked rather slowly.

The way he spoke was even worse than before. He no longer sounded vexed, but instead now upset and even disappointed. She never felt so uncomfortable talking to her brother like this before, and especially after all the events they went through in the last hour. She was tired, she was confused, she felt...she felt genuinely awful for what she asked Zim to do. And now Gaz needed to explain to herself why she did it. Well, Dib already knows why she did it, but she needed to give excuses on why her being not surrounded by noise was such a problem in the first place.

"I...I was just so bothered by the silence. I wanted-needed the sound of your irritating voice." Gaz told him, trying to keep her tough persona stable "It was like when you started to hang out with dad a lot more and focused less on Zim, so I tried to think of a way to get you ranting again, so I went to Zim."

"B-But why did the silence bother you so much? I wasn't talking, big deal!" Dib waves his arms "Or do you mean to say 'I wasn't acting like my usual self'?"

Gaz gulped a little "Yeah, I guess that is a better way of putting it."

"I....w-why would that bother you so much? Don't I usually annoy you?"

There was a moment of silence before Gaz gave her answer. But even still, it didn't make that much sense "Ever since we could even learn to speak, you were interested in the paranormal, especially after we saw that movie. You would always talk on and on to the point when you weren't, it was a major change in life, I couldn't get used to it.". Though she knew that there was some missing elements to what she was saying, Gaz couldn't really put her finger on it due to the situation she was in. But even then, she recognized the absurdity in what she said.

Dib waved his arms a little "You were bothered that much? I would've gotten over it in a few days, you couldn't have waited? And again, why did you go to Zim? My enemy? And why did you two go to the arcade together?"

"I thought I was being stupid as well, and I did consider going into the woods to drag bigfoot's ass to the house, but by that time I was already at Zim's place." Gaz turned to her brother more "And the reason that we were at the arcade was because I offered him a lesson on being more human and-"

"WHAT!?" Dib yelled "What do you mean more human? So he could blend in better? Did you forget what he did to us?"

Gaz put for arms up in defense "No. God almighty, no I didn't forget what he did. And I chose video games because I thought that wouldn't be a big deal. I didn't teach him how to act or anything like that, I chose video games because they really don't make you more human. But now I know that it was a bad idea I went to Zim."

Dib shook his head "I still don't understand why you did it. Why-how could you?"

"I...I'm not sure. I really don't have any excuse." Gaz admitted, unable to answer despite having some preparation during Zim's surgery "I don't have any excuse for what I did. For doing something so selfish. For betraying Earth. Betraying humanity, dad and...you."

Gaz then got off the couch, the feeling of guilt growing within her "I wish that I never went to him for help. I regret it so much. I'm...sorry. I could try to make it up to you, but...I don't know how."

She stood facing away from her brother, waiting for the onslaught of insults and shouting, telling her that she is a traitor and no better than Zim was. But instead of any of that, she was met with silence. This made Gaz a bit fearful of what Dib might do next.

"Turn around." Dib spoke.

Gaz breathing hitched as she slowly turned to face her brother, whose arms were crossed. After a few seconds he asked her "Did Zim hurt you?"

"What?"

"Did. Zim. Hurt you?" he asked again.

Gaz was a bit confused by the question "N-no. And if you're wondering, it was the explosion at the arcade that hurt me, not Zim."

Dib unfolded his arms and began to advance towards Gaz with a stern expression, which made the latter tense up. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she was ready if it turned into a fight or the eventual lecture by the older sibling. Gaz closed her eyes shut, waiting for the yell or strike.

Her eyes then fluttered open when she felt her brother's arms wrap around her. Looking up a little, she tried to face Dib, but she couldn't as he had his head rested on hers. She...wasn't sure what was going on. Was this a suplex disguised as a hug or a genuine hug? Why was he hugging her, why isn't he angry at her, why isn't he yelling at her?

"What are you...why aren't you angry at me? What I did was technically abuse, I thought you were-" Gaz asked, but was cut off

"I am angry, yes. What you did was irresponsible and kinda hurtful." Dib said back, pulling away with both hands on her shoulders "But, I was also scared. Zim is or was dangerous, I thought that he had done something terrible to you. And when I found out that you were alone with him I...I was scared. Plus, I don't think this isn't the time for bickering". When he was finished, Dib pulled her back into another hug.

Gaz felt the guilt she had increased even more at the thought that she made her brother concern for her that much. She betrayed him, and he was still concerned for her safety. She felt awful. But at the same time, she was glad she had a sibling that cared for her like that. If Gaz were to be honest with herself, she felt she didn't deserve it. After this whole ordeal, she will be humble again and make it up to him. With a small smile, she hugged her older brother back.

It was until then Dib remembered something important and pulled away again "Wait, what's going on with dad?" he asked, pulling out his phone.

Gaz had a look of realization as she then stood next to Dib and watched him connect to the camera in their living room, only to see that their father wasn't there. Dib narrowed his eyes and began to search through the other rooms with no success. They also realized that the screen was half static and in some rooms there was no connection.

"Where is-Did he leave? And why is the phone so fuzzy?" Gaz asked.

"The communications have been cut off once the house went into camouflage." the computer informed them.

Gaz shrugged "I guess that explains why he didn't try to call us. No damn connection."

"He's probably in the city looking for us." Dib said, looking back at the front door. It probably wasn't save being in the city. He did see the state it was in when he looked out the window. Though it did appear that Venagile did concentrate on the soliders, a lot of buildings there were damaged. Even the smaller ones were half destroyed.

Gaz looked up at Dib "Should we leave the house and try to find him?"

Dib glanced down at Gaz and back to the door again. Weighing the options for a few seconds, he shook his head "No, not yet. He is probably worried about us, but we need to make sure that Zim and Tak are okay before we leave. We don't even have a proper plan yet to kill Venagile. Dad would just lock us up in the house and make sure we stay there."

"So are we just going to stay here then?"

Dib nodded "Looks like it.". He then walked over to the couch and sat down again, and looked back at Gaz "There are still some things I would like to know. Like what exactly happened at the arcade and why did Zim randomly insult video games for you to challenge him?"

Gaz sighed and sat down on the couch as well "It's a long story. I guess I'll start with when I offered to meet me at the arcade. It was when I went to the bathroom on Wednesday and went to look for Zim and I met him outside of the boy's bathroom-"

The youngest Membrane continued to recall the past few days to her older brother, including what games they played, why Zim had helped her and just how the topic of video games was brought up earlier that morning, with Dib listening with great intent, making sure not to miss any detail.

* * *

Venagile sat squatted in the chamber, facing upwards. They were talking about him again, and he wasn't sure what the subject matter was, but he did hope it was them discussing just how much he terrified them. They better be. It was the least they could do for putting him in such a small confinement that hardly had enough room for him to spread his wings or even take a few steps in any direction. The fact that he was in a ball so the floor, or the bottom from where he stood, curved like a bowl with a flat surface.

He scratched at the inside of the metal ball, testing its hardness. He could tell that the metal wasn't native room Earth by judging from the marks left on the ball and the vehicles he ripped apart from memory. This metal was stronger. Even stronger than the elevator shaft he crawled down, so this one might be rarer or more expensive as it is used far less. Except for this case.

Venagile licked his teeth and exhaled through his nostrils in boredom. Looking up he called out "How are your patients doing?". The demon was met with silence, despite knowing that his voice was heard.

"I know you're having some trouble with them." he said.

When the computer didn't respond for the second time Venagile chuckled softly and decided to try and lie down sideways in the container, though it was difficult to get a comfortable spot. Clicking his tongue, he pondered on how he could get the A.I to speak with him. After a few seconds, he then remembered that he forgot to ask some important questions to the humans and Irkens when they conversed. Maybe the computer could tell him, and he would say something that could help back. Knowledge for knowledge.

"I have actually just remembered that there is a question or there are questions that I would like to know. If you tell me what I want to know, I may inform you how you can help Zim and Tak." Venagile stated, calling out to the computer for the third time.

This got the computer's attention "After what you did to them, I am not going to believe you straight away." it said to him.

"Don't you have a device to tell if I'm lying or not?" Venagile asked.

Just then, the door at the top of the container slightly opened. The hole was small, but it was large enough for the lie detector to fall through and land on Venagile' hip. The dragon shifted to a squatting position again with the metal triangle in his hands and carefully pressed the red button with his right index claw. Taking in a breath, he spoke to it "I just want some of my questions answered and in return, I will give you advice on how to help with Zim and Tak."

The moment the edges of the device flashed green, the computer quickly said "What do you want to know?" desperation in its voice.

Venagile smiled wider "How exactly did you get a recording of my grandfather's voice?"

"Four days ago, I picked up a strange energy reading that had affected the entire universe, based on the fact that the reading had similar energy levels to yours but on a much larger scale and from what you told us about your family history. Along with the energy recording have also recorded some audio." the computer said quickly.

Venagile hummed and scratched his neck "Interesting. That energy wave must've been his then. It seems he pulses some of it when he reawakens and that voice could have been echoes of previous words he spoke that lingered still in that area of space. And when he reawakened, the energy wave you're describing somehow carried those words throughout the cosmos."

"Okay, sure. What is the next question, quickly, master and Tak are getting worse." the computer spoke.

Venagile laughed "Okay, relax. Um...Oh, what is the relationship between the Irkens and humans? If Zim did believe he was supposed to take over this world, I would think humans would have the inclination to stop him?"

"They do and did. Dib has battled against Zim for the entire four years he has been here and has saved the Earth many times, without much recognition as the only people who know Zim is an alien is himself and Gaz. Everyone else believes that Dib is insane, including Professor Membrane."

"Even Membrane?" Venagile cocked his head "Wouldn't he have noticed?"

"Perhaps, but he doesn't believe in anything paranormal or anything that might involve live off of Earth." the computer said.

"Did Dib ever get a chance to get rid of Zim for good?"

This took a few more seconds for the computer to respond "He did. Once. There was a time where Zim had fallen into a deep depression, and admitted defeat to Dib. The human had the opportunity to bring Zim to the authorities or his father, but waited until the morning to make a grand presentation. By the next morning, Zim had already thought of another plan to take over Earth, the routine was back on track.

"Oh, so he had his chance, but didn't take it. And for what? Recognition?" Venagile laughed. He then crossed his arms, dropping the lie detector while he shook his head "That's incredible."

"Any more questions?" the computer asked, the sound of his robotic voice growing ever so impatient with worry.

"Yes, what is this heaven and hell?" Veangile questioned "Gaz believed that I came from either one of those two places."

The computer paused "...That will take too long to answer. I will just display some videos on the topic from within the explosion container."

"Very well." Venagile nodded. "Now." he began "As for how you can treat Zim and Tak-"

"Yes, please tell me." the computer interrupted "I cannot extract the venom. It has...completely re-coded, seventy five percent of their DNA structure and it is getting worse. There are is so much pain and-"

"SILENCE!" Venagile commanded. Picking up the lie detector, he pressed the red button and spoke into it again "Trying to halt their progression is only going to make it worse for them. It's my venom, once it has touched blood, you cannot get rid of it. The best you can do, is leave them be and-

"WHAT!? But, you're turning them into-"

"Don't interrupt me." growled Venagile "Letting the venom take effect is the safest thing you could do for them.". As he finished his sentence, the device shone green.

After a few seconds, a whirring noise hummed throughout the base "Okay, I detached the medication operators from them. What now?"

Venagile shrugged "Just put them somewhere comfortable that is quiet and has low light so they could adapt to their new self's."

The lie detector glowed green again.

"Why?...why have you done this to them?" the computer asked, now sounding nervous.

Venagile's smiled wider, as his eyes became more narrow "You'll see soon enough. And besides, whatever me intentions are, I did them a favour. Their own planet as been destroyed, no need for them to stay as they were."

"I really do not wish to take your word, but I have no other option at hand." the computer said solemnly. "Oh, but there is one thing I would like to know."

"Oh?" Venagile perked "You wish to learn more?"

"Yes. Um,...hold on, I need to think how I could ask this properly."

"Take your time." Venagile chuckled.

After a few seconds, the computer asked "Does your grandfather ever...get involved personally?"

Venagile shook his head "No. He just releases us and then we are on our own. And I do mean 'our own'. None of the rest of my family even know that I am even on this planet, expect for my grandfather."

"Really? Even when he knows everything that is going on?"

"That's right." Venagile nodded. He then looked off to the side and shrugged "Well...there might be one instance where he could leave the centre of the universe. But that is a secret. If I were to tell you, the temptation to find it will destroy you."

"Find what?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Venagile gave a sly grin.

The computer hummed at this "So, if the rest of your family did want to look for you, how would they? Is there a way you can communicate?"

Venagile scratched his neck as he answered "Oh, they would just sense for my energy and track me there.". The demon then perked up "Oh, are you going to show those videos you mentioned? Heaven and hell?"

The hole at the top opened up again, followed by a projector descending down and soon began to display videos on the other side of the container's interior.

"HEY, FUCK FACE, WANNA MEET JESUS!?"

Venagile's eyes widened "Tempting."

* * *

**20 minutes later.**

The lights from inside the infirmary were now dim, the gentle hum of the base's interior acted as white noise for the two slumbering patients. The temperature has been brought down to more suitable levels for how Zim and Tak now are. There were two beds that had more similarities to shelves that were edged into the wall. Zim and Tak were both laid down on their sides, head to head from each other with only a two foot barrier between them.

Both of their beds had thin matrices, two pillows and small blankets, their entire bodies covered in bandages. This was the best the computer could do for them for now. It did appear there was no method of reverting the two back their usual selves. They might need to just get used to it.

Zim groaned quietly, bringing his hands up to the sides of his head, breathing with a bad taste in his mouth. The bandage over his eyes kept him from seeing where he was, but through touch, he could tell he was in some sort of bed, and though sound, he recognized the soft hum of the infirmary. He slowly pushed himself up and leaned against the barrier that acted as a headboard. He had a painful headache and his entire body felt sore like it was stretched out, twisted and beaten.

"W-wha...what hap-" Zim mumbled but then gasped as he started to feel around his body. He just remembered that Venagile spat at him and Tak with his venom and that he was in a lot of pain when it happened, but now...he feels far better. Yeah, he still felt sore in every part of his body, but this pain was more favorable than what he felt when he was in the training room.

Wait...the training room, Venagile and...Irk. Irk is gone. All of it. Everyone is dead. Sizz-lor, Tenn, Spleen, Grapa, Jim,...the Tallests. Zim's breathing began to hitch as nausea began to bill in his midsection and started to rise to his neck.

Starting to gag, he hastily rolled out his bed and began to crawl on the ground with his quilt still wrapped around his legs. He didn't reach far from his bef when he began to dry heave, using his right hand to cover his mouth and his left to stabilize him.

"Computer." Zim called out, his voice muffled from his hand "Help me."

A metal arm had then stretched out from the wall holding a bucket and had then nudged Zim's right elbow. Reaching out, Zim grasped the bucket and steadied himself over it with both hands. After another dry heave, Zim violently began to spill his stomach contents into the bucket, coughing between each painful spew.

By the end, half of the bucket was full, the smell of bile starting to linger in the room. Zim was sweating and breathing heavily, unable to accept that his home planet he's gone along with everyone else. And not only that, he ruined the relationship between him and his only friend. He was all alone now. But the worst part is...he really never mattered to any of them. He was so unimportant to his own people that he wasn't even worth the truth. The truth of his banishment, he wasn't even worth that. One of his own leaders even forgot who he was.

If the roles of reverse he wondered, would they mourn?

...

...

No. Of course they wouldn't. If honesty was too good for him, why would sorrow? After all, now that he remembers what happened at the trial, it was his fault. Memories began to awaken within his sub-conscious from the trial, re-seeing the crimes and tragedies he has committed to his own people. He was useless, a nuisance, a wretch that causes nothing but trouble. A nightmare that destroys everything he touches. It was his fault.

Zim gritted his teeth, tears beginning to stain the bandages that obscured their vision, the emotions of anger and sadness clashing within him. He yelled in frustration and threw the bucket across the room, spilling its contents on the floor. Trying to support himself with his forearms, Zim began to cry softly in both of the anger he felt towards his leaders and himself, and the grief he felt at all of those who have died.

No. He shouldn't cry. Now it was not the time to mourn. That comes later. He and the others must think of a plan to kill Venagile and hope that the solar system destroying abomination doesn't find out. Even if his former leaders didn't care for him, that doesn't not mean that the entire race deserved what happened. He will avenge them. And then...he will think of what he could do with his life after that.

Kicking the quilt off of him, Zim wobbly stood up, his sense of balance feeling like it has completely changed.

"Are you alright, master?" the computer asked.

"No am I not I-" Zim snapped at the A.I, but stopped mid-sentence. He felt around his neck with a confused look "Why does my voice sound different? It sounds...deeper, how violently did I puke? How did I puke?"

"Uh, well, master...you must know that-"

Zim began to take the bandage around his eyes off and peek through the white cloth. Everything looked different to Zim, but he wasn't sure why. Not only that, but his body felt different. For instance, he felt like the bandages were pressing down on something on his face or more specifically, between his eyes and above his mouth.

"Computer, I need a mirror. I want to see if my perfect face is still intact." Zim began to search around the room for a mirror, but quickly noticed that, not just mirrors, but anything that had some form of reflectivity was not present in the room.

"I would not advise that. You...may-will not take it well." the computer told him.

Zim became more panicked as he began to feel around his face, finding strange bumps at each side of his head and on his face, his expression becoming more fearful from behind the bandages.

Zim gritted his teeth "Computer, I demand you to get me a mirror. Now!"

The computer sighed "Fine. But, go up to the living room where Dib and Gaz are first."

"Why? W-what are they going to do?" Zim asked, cocking his head with his fists on his hips.

"Keep you from freaking out and breaking something."

Zim waved the computer off "Oh, please. Zim doesn't freak out."

"Was that a joke?"

"Are you laughing?" Zim asked, walking up the elevator.

"N-no."

"Then that's your answer." Zim said, the elevator doors closing. As the elevator ascended, Zim lifted the bandage from his eyes a little more, but had some difficulty to do so as his hands were also wrapped up. He looked around the elevator and saw that it also looked strange like the infirmary, but he still wasn't sure why. But that's not all. The elevator also felt a bit more cramped.

As the elevator reach its destination, Zim crawled of the elevator, still feeling rather weak from just waking up. Pushing himself up and out of the half repaired toilet, he called out to Gaz and Dib while he attempted to wrap more of the bandages off his head.

"Gaz, Dib? Zim needs assistance."

"What the?"

"Zim?"

He heard Dib and Gaz say from the living room, followed by the sound of them stepping off the couch and their footsteps approaching. Just as they turned the corner, Zim had just managed to get the rest of the bandages off his head to reveal his face.

"Zim, what is going-" Dib stopped speaking when he and Gaz saw Zim. Both their eyes widened as much as they could, their jaws almost falling to the floor.

Zim's eyes darted left to right at their reaction "Wwwwhat? Is it really that bad?" he then palmed the sides of his face.

"Holy..." Dib began.

"Shit..." Gaz finished.

"What? What is...it...". It was until then Zim had noticed something when he faced the siblings. He was no longer looking up at them. In fact, despite being hunched over slightly, he needed to look down at Gaz, and the height difference between him and Dib was much, much smaller. Did...did he get taller?

A small smile started to spread on his face "Hey. I'm taller!" he then cheered, raising his arms up in the air. "Hold on, I need a mirror." he tapped his chin "There's one in the kitchen."

Zim walked past both Dib and Gaz, who looked at each other with the same shocked expression before following Zim into the kitchen.

As Zim walked into the kitchen, he laid his eyes on the mirror on the wall that was covered by a white sheet. Zim draped the sheet over the mirror as GIR always tried to start fights with his own reflection, and Zim wasn't bothered to clean up broken glass.

"Now lets see what exactly happened here." Zim was as he pulled the sheet off the mirror and began to stare at his reflection, but it took him a few seconds to properly absorb what he was seeing due to his eyes still getting used to the change of light.

At first, Zim was anxious, but then glad that he was now twice as tall as he was before, but now...he was really perplexed at what he was staring at. He didn't see an Irken in the reflection. He saw a...human.

"Eh? What is-oh." he rolled his eyes "It appears that I am in my disguise right now.". He tried to take off the bandages off of his hands and wrists in order to turn off his disguise, but couldn't due to his fingers being tied together. He grumbled quietly as he tried to free his hands.

The Membrane siblings continued to stare at Zim, unable to believe what they were seeing until Gaz looked up at Dib, who was more bewildered then she was. Seeing that Zim was having trouble with the bandages on his hands. She brought her hands up halfway and wiggled her fingers before walking over to Zim.

"Hold on, let me help." Gaz said as she took Zim's right hand and began to wrap Zim's hands from the bandages "Try anything, I will break them."

"Wh-Gaz, what are you doing?" Dib questioned her.

"I'm just taking them off. I did say that I will break them if he tries anything and plus...I think we also need to make sure what exactly is going on." Gaz said back.

Zim didn't say anything as he watched Gaz remove the cloth from his hands. He held a proud smile at the new height difference between them. When Zim first arrived four years ago, he was only a few centimetres taller than Gaz, but when she turned eleven or so, she had a growth spurt and soon he only barely over her elbow height. And now she was only barely over his shoulder height. He was nearly as tall as Dib now.

He looked at the mirror and noticed that the disguise looked different now. It was similar to the holographic one he had this morning, but the skin was even darker and he had a more human shaped face. In fact his entire body looked much more human. It seems as he got taller, the holographic disguise changed as well. The only real difference was that the hair was unkempt and wasn't in the usual style.

"Okay, there." Gaz said, finished with her work.

"Ah, thank you." Zim pulled his hands away and rubbed them together "I must say, this disguise is impressive. It feels so real."

He looked back at the mirror while he felt around his left wrist to turn the disguise off, but glanced down when he saw that both of his wrists were bare of any technological bracelets or devices. Panic returned to Zim as he began to desperately tear off more and more bandages from his arms and torso, trying to find anything that could be causing him to look like this.

Eventually, both of Zims arms, his shoulders and some of his chest were exposed as he stared into the mirror with a slack jaw. This wasn't a disguise. This was what Venagile had done to him.

He was human.

"Now master." the computer spoke "Don't freak out, take a breath and-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Zim screamed, punching the reflection and shattering the mirror.

"Gaz, Dib, hold him steady." the computer called out to them.

The siblings quickly shared a look before the both advanced towards Zim with their hands out in reassurance.

"Zim, calm down." Dib spoke first.

Gaz turned to her brother "Dib, you know that won't work."

"Yes, why would I calm down!?" Zim yelled "Look at me, I'm a hideous worm-baby! That lizard turned me into this!"

Zim then looked up "Computer, what is the meaning of this? Did you even attempt to use the venom extractor?"

"I did, but by that time over fifty percent of your blood had already been completely altered, it would've killed you to remove all of the infected blood and it was only getting worse too quickly." the computer told him "I have tried to make an antidote, but it either didn't work or it just made it worse."

"So I'm stuck like this!?"

"...yes." the A.I confirmed "But before you ask, I haven't learned why Venagile had done this to you."

Zim breathing became quicker as he looked back at the mirror. At first, he seemed completely fixated on his human appearance when he was disguised, but now he could barely even look at himself. As he started to hyperventilate, he then gritted his teeth as he threw another punch at the mirror, but his first was stopped by Gaz who had grabbed his wrist.

"Zim, that's enough!"

Zim looked down at her with an angered look, but it quickly became softer. Feeling his strength leave him again, Zim slowly fell on top of Gaz, the latter struggled to hold him up.

"Dib, he's getting heavy." Gaz called for aid.

Dib walked quickly over to the two and helped Gaz hold Zim up from falling to the ground. He still didn't trust Zim, it didn't really matter that Zim was banished, he still was a monster in his eyes. But he still needed Zim alive as well as Tak. Speaking of which.

"Where's Tak?" Dib asked as he and Gaz brought Zim to the couch, sitting him down "Is she still in the infirmary?"

"Seems like it. Is she awake, Zim?" Gaz asked.

Zim didn't answer as he was too distracted by his new body. He stared down at his hands and gingerly flexed and moved each of his ten digits that caused him to cringe. Why did he have so many fingers?

"Zim?"

"Huh?" Zim looked up.

"Is Tak awake?" Gaz repeated.

Zim shook his head "I don't think so. Wait, is she a human as well?"

"Yeah." confirmed the computer.

Gaz sighed as she walked to the toilet elevator "Fine, I'll go down."

"What? Why are you volunteering for?" Dib turned to her.

Gaz stopped at the corner to the elevator and faced her brother "Well, for one, I don't think you wouldn't mind if I was alone with Zim again after I told you everything. Plus..." Gaz looked away "Since Tak is a human girl now, she might freak out and rip her bandages off like Zim did."

"Okay, and?" Dib asked.

Gaz faced her brother again with a more stern expression which made the latter have a moment of realization.

"Oh. Oh! Oh, right!" Dib said, looking away from Gaz with an embarrassed look.

Zim looked between the two a bit confused "Wait, why would that be a problem?"

"We will tell you when you're older." Gaz said, walking away and stepping into the elevator.

Hearing the elevator descend down underground, both Dib and Zim both simultaneously faced each other. Dib had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared Zim down with a stern expression of his own, while looked back up at him slightly feeling slightly nervous. They were both thinking the same thing and they both knew it. What was Zim supposed to do now?

"Zim." Dib began with the sound of hesitation in his voice "I would like to...ttttthhhhhaank you for helping Gaz at the arcade. She told me everything." Dib strained himself. Him thanking Zim was more painful than getting stabbed in his opinion.

Zim became a bit more relaxed "Oh. Well it was nothing really-"

"But." Dib cut him off "That in no way means that I forgive you for what you did. You hurt so many people, put my own family in danger and almost destroyed the Earth far too many times. It doesn't matter now that you're human, or you're banished, or that you no longer have any reason to rule my planet."

"Forgive me?" Zim repeated.

Dib knelt down slightly "You'll need to do a lot more worthy deeds for that. Plus,...I would rather have such deeds to me legit, not out of boredom. But, I doubt you may ever truly care for mankind, despite what Gaz might've said about you. You've been programmed to be dangerous, after all. I should know, I had that PAK on my chest before."

He then grabbed around the bandages around Zim's chest and pulled him off the coach with a new found strength and looked at him dead in the eyes "After all of this is over, we will settle things between us. Once and for all."

Despite Zim now scowling back at Dib, he felt a twinge of excitement "So be it, Dib."

* * *

Gaz stepped into the infirmary and let out a small sigh of relief when she felt that the temperature was quite moderate rather than it being too warm for her. Turning to her right, she spotted the two beds with one of them being occupied. Walking over to her, she looked down at the heavy bandaged Tak who was laying on her side facing away from her.

She reached out and was about to tap on Tak's shoulder, but pulled away when she heard a quiet sniff from her. Standing on her toes to get a better view, Gaz could just about see that Tak was in fact awake. And not only that, she had her bandage from her eyes pulled off and was crying softly.

"You okay, Tak?"

Tak tensed up at Gaz's question "Gaz? How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, one, two, ten seconds, I don't know." Gaz shrugged.

Tak sniffed again "Why are you asking if I am alright? You do realize that I had just witnessed my home planet's destruction, along with everyone else with, do you?"

"Yeah, dumb question." Gaz scratched her cheek, looking away.

Though Earth had been nearly destroyed before, Gaz couldn't even begin to imagine the type of pain Tak could be feeling at the moment. She decided to stay silent for a few moments, allowing Tak to breath in and out slowly to calm herself, and to keep her to calm herself. After a short while, Tak did calm down and eventually spoke.

"And even after its destruction, I am still unsure what I am supposed to do with my life." she said before sniffing in again.

Gaz looked back at her "Hm?"

"Well at first I thought that I could disguise myself as a Vortian or another alien species and hide somewhere on another planet, but for some reason Irk being...gone is just making it more complicated for me." Tak told Gaz.

"Can't you just stay here?"

"...no. I can't I...look, for some reason I am starting to have detailed memories of when I tried to take over your world and it is making me feel sick. Especially when I think about the people I might have hurt." Tak explained, the sounding being unsure plain in her voice "I don't understand it either, but it makes me feel...wrong."

Gaz groaned, immediately recognizing this. She wouldn't have guessed something like this would happen twice on the same day "Don't tell me you're feeling guilty as well?"

Tak turned a little "Excuse me? Guilty?"

"I'm asking if you feel bad for what you did. To Earth I mean." Gaz explained.

"Why would I feel guilty? And why now?"

Gaz furrowed her brows when she laid her eyes on Tak's back. Feeling guilty only when the PAK is not fused to the back. If it happened to Zim, it could happen to her as well. "Well this could explain it." Gaz spoke, poking the middle of Tak's back where the PAK should've been, causing her to arch.

"Hey, hey, don't touch...wait, you touched my back. Where's my-" Tak sat up and started feeling around her back, reaching behind her. Gaz could see Tak's face twist into confusion despite being wrapped up "Where is my PAK? H-how am I still alive?...what did that monster do to me?"

Gaz scratched the back of her head "Well, lets just say that, if you do decide to stay on Earth, you will have an easier time integrating. Huh, that's weird, Venagile said the same thing."

Tak looked down at her hands and then felt around her face. Gaz knelt down to her and began to unwrap her "Hold still. And, mind you, this is not a disguise.". When Gaz was done with Tak's face, she then began to free her hands.

Tak gasped when she saw that her usual green, three fingered hands were replaced with five fingered tanned hands. "What is this?" Tak quietly spoke as she began to feel around her face or more specifically, her new features such as her nose, ears and hair. "I need a mirror."

The two turned at the sound of the wall opening with a six foot tall mirror coming out. Tak attempted to stand up, but almost fell flat on the ground once she was on both of her feet. Gaz caught her however and helped her walk over to the mirror. As they walked across the room, they both noticed that Tak had to be more than two feet taller than she was before. She was taller than Zim, but still a bit shorter than Dib was.

Gaz let go of Tak as the latter stared into the mirror with wide eyes. Tak now resembled a young teenager woman and was almost synonymous with her usual disguise, though she has been stretched out and sheseemed a little thinner. Her skin was a darker shade like Zim's but was much lighter. In fact, though Tak did guess she was the same race that Dib and Gaz was, that being Hispanic, she looked more Mediterranean. Her eyes however, instead being a dark brown to Latin colour, were violet. The only feature of her that was still similar to her disguise was her dark blue hair that kept it's style, though it was longer.

She slowly started to take off more of the bandage to expose her arms, shoulders and back, making sure that there wasn't anything on her that would make her look like this.

'Good thing she is not fighting her reflection like Zim did.' Gaz thought.

Tak was silent for a moment before speaking quietly "I'm...a human. Why did Ven-that thing turn me into this?"

Gaz shrugged as she stood beside Tak "I dunno. Zim is a human as well."

Tak didn't take her eyes off the mirror as her left hand reached out to touch her reflection while her right gently rubbed her cheek. Her reaction was far less erratic than Zim's. Was it because of their personality or was she just so used to seeing her human disguise she was already prepared for something she didn't expect to happen. What does this mean for her now?

"I don't understand. What was the goal here?" Tak said to herself.

"We'll find out soon enough." Gaz looked up at her "But at least you're still taller than Zim."

Tak took her eyes off the mirror "What?"

CRASH!

The two now teenagers looked up at the sound of the front door being broken down followed by a robot scream of GIR.

"INTRUDER!"

Less than a second later, the sound of a struggle along with Zim's please for mercy "GIR, GET OFF OF ME!"

Tak and Gaz shared a look before making their way to the elevator. Gaz stepped out first and helped Tak pull herself up and not to trip while she stepped out. As they both stepped into the living room, they saw Zim wrestling GIR, with the latter winning, and Dib in tears laughing with his back turned to them.

"GIR, I am Zim, get off of me!" Zim cried out, but GIR didn't listen and continued to scratch at Zim's face.

Zim looked over at the laughing Dib "Hey, Dib-stink, stop being stupid and get him off of me."

Suddenly, GIR had stopped his assault on Zim's new face as his eyes reverted from red back to its teal blue "Wait a minute, 'Dib-stink?'" he looked back at Dib and then to Zim again "Master?"

Zim rolled his eyes "Oh, that was the indication that made you realize it was me?"

"Oh my fucking God." Dib rubbed a tear from his eye with his finger as he caught his breath "Christ, where was GIR this whole time?"

The SIR unit stared up at him blankly before looking to the ground and kicked the air "I don't know."

Dib laughed again and then noticed the presence of two more in the room. Turning around he laid his eyes on Tak, who was also looking at him. Dib's laughter died down the longer he took in Tak's appearance, and he wasn't completely sure why he was starting to stare. But, he did, guess or at least have a hunch that it did have to do with the fact that when he sees Tak now, his mind did revert back to when he first met her. Back then, there wasn't any indication that she was an Alien, and even when he was told she was, he denied it.

At that time he felt something strange within him whenever he was around her. It went away eventually, but now...he feels it again.

"Hey, Dib?" Gaz called out to him "I know she's pretty, but you don't have to stare at her like that."

The word 'pretty' had done the trick of snapping Dib out his gaze at Tak and soon he looked away from in a bashful manner "I-I wasn't s-staring."

Tak raised a brow "What does pretty mean?"

"He's probably surprised that we both are human now." Zim spoke as he got up from the ground and brushed himself off.

Tak looked up at Zim up and down "I'm not sure what is stranger. That fact that we are both human or the fact we look a lot like our holographic disguises. But," she shrugged "I guess it is not everyday we turn into completely different species and to be fair, our disguises are supposed to be based off what we would look like as humans."

"Yeah, but that just begs the question on why the hell did the dragon do this any way." Gaz wondered.

"I have already talked to him about it. He said that it is for him to know and for us to find out. In other words, I have no idea." the computer said,

"That's ominous." Dib commented while he tapped his chin.

Zim glanced over to the TV screen, but as soon as he focused on his reflection, he looked away "I honestly don't see any reason for that lizard to do this to Zim and Tak."

"Well, knowing what he is, what he does and why he does them, it is obvious that he doesn't have the best intentions in mind." said Tak, looking down at her hands and flexing them "But what is not obvious is how he can use us being human to his advantage."

Dib nodded in agreement "Yeah, I don't see how it is beneficial to him, you being human...teenagers? Wait, how old are you guys now?"

Zim placed his hand on his chest "I am one hundred and sixty three years old."

"And I am one hundred and eighty six." Tak added.

"He meant in human terms." Gaz said.

Zim and Tak both glanced over to each other before turning back to the siblings with a shrug. In fact, they didn't just know what their ages were, they hardly knew anything about their new bodies other than they were taller, most likely heavier and they had hair. They didn't know how tall they exactly were, their blood type and if they already caught any human diseases.

"Uh," Zim began "Computer, do you think it's possible to give our bodies a physical and mental examination to use what properties and qualities we may have?"

"A physical?"

"Yes, that." Zim nodded.

"K. Head down to the infirmary, I'll set up two rooms for both of you. And while we're at it, I can try and make some clothes for you."

Gaz looked at Tak "Didn't you have my old hoodie?"

Tak scratched her head at her temple. "I believe I took it off when we were running away from the mall because it was slowing me down. But I guess the computer will just make our uniforms again, but at a much larger size." she pulled at the bandage around her collar.

Zim looked between the two Membrane's "We'll see you in about...ten minutes or so.". he walked past them and into the room to the toilet elevator with Tak following suit.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do?" Gaz asked them.

Zim poked his head out and spoke to them from the other room "You can check if the teleporter and cannon are ready. And if they are not you can have a look at the weapons."

"Weapons?" Gaz said hopefully.

"Don't break anything!" Zim called out to her.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Amazon.**

"I aM tHe PuDdInG wArRiOr!" Clembrane war cried as he battled fifty Jaguar warriors.

* * *

**Back at the plot.**

In the infirmary, Zim sat waiting on a chair as Tak stood underneath a stadiometer with it's platform acting as a weighing scale.

"Height: 162.56 centimetres (five foot four inches), weight: 50.3488 kilograms (one hundred and ten pounds." the computer droned.

Tak stepped off the small platform and gestured for Zim to go next as they swapped positions. Standing stiffly and as straight as he could, he waited eagerly for the results of his measurements.

"Height: 160.02 centimetres (five foot three inches), weight: 54.4311 kilograms (one hundred and twenty pounds.)"

"What!?" Zim yelled and turned to Tak "How am I still shorter than you but still heavier?"

"Give it some time, maybe you will grow taller than me. If we even are still young enough to grow of course." Tak said.

"I'll set up two separate rooms for both of you to run some tests and there I can check how old you two are." the computer said as a wall rose up from the ground between Zim and Tak, followed by a single table for each of them that held equipment and three machines with one being a heart rate monitor, a blood pressure machine and a CBC blood test machine.

Zim moved some of the equipment aside and sat on top of the table, while Tak continued to sit in the chair, as metal arms came down from the ceiling and began to immediately take blood samples from them with a needle, which made Zim wince and Tak grimace. After the needle was taken out and the test tubes and their blood had been placed with the CBC machine, the heart rate monitor had been attached to their index finger and the blood pressure strap had been wrapped around their arms.

"I have the results in a few minutes. In the meantime...I dunno, chat?" the computer said.

Chat? You mean talk to each other? Does the computer truly believe that the two are capable of such casual things with one another? What were they even supposed to discuss? They both sat awkwardly in silence for a few moments, before Zim attempted to start a conversation.

"So, uh...do you hate Zim?"

"What?" Tak responded from the other side of the barrier.

"Well, I pretty much ruined your life, but now that the empire is gone and they discarded both of us, I'm not sure how you feel about me." Zim

Tak, sat up straighter "Did you forget that you are the reason why they think I'm useless? You ruined my life, if you never existed I could've-would've been the most respected soldier in Irken history. But instead, I became a janitor on a dumping site of a planet and turned into a bigger joke than you were because you bested me."

Zim looked over his shoulder a little " I didn't know you were in that chamber when I blocked it off. And I had a mission, or thought I had a mission to protect, of course I would stop you.". After his retort, he hunched over as he continued to speak, but was interrupted "And technically Dib and Gaz helped me-"

"I couldn't care less about them stopping me, that was expected. And that was only the one time. You humiliated me twice, remember? That time when we had our SIR units compete?" Tak asked "That was my last attempt to gain the Tallest's respect, but you had to show up and ruin everything. I may have tried to use sabotage to get rid of you, ut that was so everyone could play fairly."

Zim thought for a moment with a quizzical expression. SIR unit competition? When did that happen? After a few seconds, something jogged Zim's memory as he suddenly reacalled the events of that day. "Oh, yeah. Kinda."

"'Kinda'?" Tak repeated what Zim said in a whisper, before gritting her teeth, stomping off the chair and banged her fists against the barrier "KINDA!? How could you forget that?"

"Hey, don't blame me for not remembering every single moment we had down to the last detail." Zim retorted.

Tak shook her head "I wasn't asking for that, I was asking how you could not even remember most of the event. Actually, you hardly even remember it happening at all!" she yelled.

Zim turned more to the barrier "I forget a lot of things. I once didn't recognize Sizz-lorr unless he was wearing his full uniform, and I knew him much longer than I knew you. And at least I remembered who you were at the SIR unit contest when we met again."

"Are you really trying to gain praise for remembering my name?"

Zim gritted his teeth and turned to the barrier even more. At least he could remember names unlike two particular tall bastards "Well it is the least I could do, the Tallests didn't even remember my name. So your welcome for me remembering you and thank you for remembering my name before we even met!" he exclaimed

Tak's face contorted to a mixture and confusion at Zim's unexpected appreciation as Zim continued, but even with him speaking in a raised tone, she thought she heard the *ding * of the elevator "Thank you for being honest and just try to kill me instead or saying 'Oh, I was just going to knock you out.' or anything like that and thank you for telling me the truth."

Zim took his eyes off the wall and faced forward with his eyes shut in anger "Why stop there? I would like to thank Sizz-Lorr for going off planet to capture me and go through the effort to trap me in that blasted stink-hole for a restaurant, I would like to thank Dib for seeing me as enough of a threat to defend his planet against, I would like to thank Gaz for believing that I can fix her problem and that I'm skilled in games, and to top it off, I would like to thank Skoodge for coming to me when he had nowhere else to go!"

"I-what are you-" Tak tried to inquire, but Zim only spoke louder.

"Do you understand me, Tak? I would like to say to everyone that the almighty Zim, appreciates that they felt that he actually MEANT SOMETHING TO THEM!" he shouted as he fought back tears of frustration.

Tak slowly sat back down in her seat, taken aback at Zim's emotional outburst. That was completely unexpected, even for him. Why was he acting so emotional all of a sudden? But, was all that really true? Was Zim thankful that he felt appreciated by other people? Was he that desperate to feel wanted like how...she was so desperate to feel useful and needed? She actually almost forgot she asked Dib a similar question only yesterday.

She crossed her arms and huffed "W-well...if we are admitting things we a grateful for now that the Irken empire is gone and we are stuck here...I would like to say thank you for believing that my equipment and skills would be of use with the modification of the teleporter and cannon. And I would like to thank Dib for believing that I would be useful for him to learn more about the creature. And for giving me sanctuary at his home."

Tak then frowned at her appreciation she gave. It sounded rather pathetic when said out loud. She actually wasn't sure why she did that. Though she is glad she said it quickly and rather dismissively.

Zim faced down with his eyes still closed and exhaled through his nose. The atmosphere wasn't as thick, but too tense for them. They just confessed what they desired most in life. Recognition from others in different ways.

"Um..." someone awkardly hummed, causing Zim to open his eyes in a half lidded manner, but then widen them quickly when he saw that Dib and Gaz were standing just outside of the elevator,

Gaz was cradling a rather large gun while Dib held a blueprint in his right hand. Both of them had their eyes wide with surprise at Zim's long confession on how feels about other people that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Zim felt cornered by the three other people that shared the room with him and attempted to hide everything off with a fake laugh "Wow, where did that come from? Hehe." he scratched the back of his head. To be honest, he was truthful on that question. Why did he suddenly say that? The entire situation seemed random.

"Zim..." Dib began "Is this why you apparently have been denying banishment for so long? Because you wanted to feel important?" He asked, unintentionally coming across more snidey than intended.

"No! I-I was just...I don't know what you are talking...just shut up!" Zim stammered.

Gaz stood with a blank expression while Zim tried to make excuses for his outburst and Dib almost interrogating him. Many things were going through her mind at Zim's words as she had a moment of realization. It all makes sense now. The real reason why Zim did everything so loud and erratic, why he only desired to take over Earth only after Dib started to pay Zim any mind. He doesn't take over the world or become the leader of anything because of power, or wealth or status. He just wants to do it so he could feel important. Sure, he was trying to conquer the world because his leaders told him to, but it was always about him wanting to belong somewhere.

Gaz's eyes then widened when she had realized something. She didn't just want Dib to act like himself, but also Zim. That's why she tried to deny his apology. Is that why she had the mentality to go to him for help? Not just because to many things happens today, because she didn't think or want it to be true? She wanted them to act like themselves?

And Now that she thinks about it, she never considered going to Tak about this because she never really did anything herself ever since she came back. Dib only focused his attention on Zim.

But now that Zim's leaders are dead, he is now a human, he had no reason to try and rule the world. And if that was the case, what would Dib try to concentrate on? And now with life change like this, something horrible will soon follow.

...hold on. Horrible thing? What horrible thing? Did anything really horrible happen anytime there was a life change? Or specifically when Dib, or Zim or....even herself wasn't acting like themselves? But what was that horrible thing? And how would Zim and Dib acting like themselves stop it from-

No, she's being selfish again, and she didn't want to think about that. Change has happened before, she thought about it when she was alone in the living room, and nothing bad happened then a there. It almost seemed to resolve itself. There was still a stronger chance this 'horrible thing' won't happen in the first place, she knows this. She needs to stop and just focus on...wait, why was she here?

"Wait, why are we here?" she asked Dib

"Oh, right the reason we came here." Dib unrolled the blueprint and looked down at it "Thanks to Tak's computer, everything is ready. The batteries for the teleporter and cannon are completed and already connected to the devices. All we need to think of now is where exactly we are going to put them outside. Probably a clearing away from the city."

Dib walked over to Zim and handed him the blue prints. Zim looked over the blueprints for a moment before bringing it much closer to his face with a curious look. "You plan to use Minimoose?" he asked Dib, peeking over the paper.

Dib shrugged "Well, I just thought that it may be the fastest way to do it and it may also be the least obscure."

Zim looked down at the blueprint again with his lips thin "I guess this could work. But mind you, Minimoose was highly damage transporting Earth while it was in the Florpus three years ago, so there is only so far he can transport objects. Also, we haven't tested out his transport ability in a while, so we are not sure what could happen. But, he has done greater things, so hopefully there won't be any-"

"Blood analysation completed: Zim you are approximately fourteen years old and Tak, you are fisixteen years old. Both of you have no non human diseases and your blood comprises seventy percent human DNA, twenty five percent of it has a similar structure to that of the venom and the other five is identical to Venagile's DNA." the computer told them.

Zims' face grimaced in disgust "Ew, even if it was less than one percent similar I wouldn't be okay with that." As he rubbed his shoulders to try and brush off imaginary dust from feeling disgusted, his eyes then widened "Hold on, what? I'm fortueen again?"

Dib raised a brow "How old do you have to be an adult again? Two hundred years old, right?"

Zim nodded while he looked over himself, visible growing more disgusted by the thought he similar DNA to Venagile.

"Don't you have something to suck the venom out of you?" Gaz tilted her head, noticing how uncomfortable he was growing.

"Yeah, we do actually. Here, have a look." the computer said as a glass canister with metal ends dropped from the ceiling and shattered in the ground, which made the three stare at it in silence.

...

"...Why didn't you catch that?"

Gaz snapped her head up "Hey, I wasn't expecting you to drop it from the ceiling like that! Plus my hands are full."

"Why are you holding that gun?" Zim questioned.

Gaz rolled her eyes "Oh, come on, do you really expect me to see a big gun like this and not pick it u-".

Gaz had cut herself off when she had accidentally triggered the gun and blasted a hole through the barrier only a few feet away from Zim and her brother. After the three shared a look with wide eyes, they turned their attention to the hole only to see Tak peeking out.

"That almost hit me." she dead panned.

* * *

He felt like he was going to lose his mind. Membrane has been searching for his children and their friends for over a half hour and each passing second where he didn't have them in his arms was too much for the worried father. He checked every crack and corner of the entire city and even went to the three places where he thought they would be. The arcade, Bloaty's pizza hog and even the Skool. Twice. But all he found was the hoodie Tak was wearing. Right now, he was back at the park, trying to find if there were footprints he might've missed.

"Just where are you four? Dib, Gaz, please be safe." Membrane said to himself in worry.

All the while he had searched for his children, Membrane had noticed something that didn't immediately caught his attention, even though it was a close first on his mind other than his search and rescue. And that was that, he didn't see that animal anywhere. After running into some soldiers that work for him, they reported that there wasn't much indication that the thing was still in the city, as whenever a squad would arrive, the beast would come flying in at the speed of sound. But even after more than fifty soldiers arrived with more equipment, there was no sign of the animal anywhere.

For Membrane, that meant he was allowed to worry about the animal later, rather than worry about it while he searched for the four children. Yeah, that did sound rather irresponsible for someone whose job it is to prepare Earth for when it is in danger, but his family was always his top priority. Right now, finding them was his life goal, but they weren't making it easier since they were being elusive and none of them were answering their phones.

"Darn it." Membrane sighed as he leaned against the wall of a large building, trying to catch his breath to calm himself. There had to be some explanation on why the children had just vanished like that. There was no trace of them anywhere, not even Tak's hoodie had any blood on it. He needed to find them as soon as he could. He heard that there might be an evacuation if the creature is spotted again as the national guard will get involved and the entire city and neighbourhood will become a war zone.

Membrane clutched the hoodie with his left hand together as he rubbed his temple with his right "Come on, use your scientific driven brain! Where could they be? Not the house, not the arcade, not the pizzeria or skool...maybe another house or-

Membrane gasped as he pushed himself off the wall "There at Dib's little foreign friends residence! They have to be. And I know where it is!"

The scientist brought up his right arms and pressed a few buttons on his wrist and seconds later, his car came driving down the corner. He quickly hopped in the vehicle and strapped himself in "Don't you worry kids, I'm coming."

* * *

"Is that all of it or?..." Venagile asked after watching the last of the five videos that were shown to him.

"That's the basics of it. They wrote a rather large book about it." the computer answered "I believe they call it 'the holy bible'?"

Venagile chuckled "Hehe, 'the bible'. Strange title of a book for someone like this God character. Is he really referred to as 'God' or is he the 'God of mass genocide because someone didn't bow down to him'? I thought I was impatient.". The demon's eyes widened as another name entered his head "Oh, how about 'God of monsters that tries to convince everyone he isn't a monster?"

"No, just God. What does god even mean to you anyway? Didn't you call your cousin a god?"

The demon scratched his neck "Carevon? Yes, I did. Well, you see one time, my grandfather entered a universe where the word 'god', meant someone of a high ranking position. Like a king or a lord, it was never a name. Actually, I just remembered that in the last universe we went to, we came across someone that titled himself 'The king of all.'. He was pretty impressive for a mortal, but he went around acting like he created all of reality in like...a month or something?"

"What happened?"

"Lets just say that wasn't appreciated." Venagile's smile widened "He came across one of our most powerful that was on the planet he was claiming he created. And my cousin, Heletkness beat that runt to his death and made the whole planet watch in horror. And let me tell you, getting into a personal confrontation with someone as powerful as Heletkness is a great priv-"

Venagile paused as he turned to his right, his head tilted sideways. His little friend was calling for him in the woods. The water is now tainted, and not only that, but he can now sense the energy of four humans and one Irken. Zim and Tak are human now. Good. Now all he needs to do is wait, and watch this city fall apart in despair. Venagile stood up and stretched.

"Well, this has been educational, but I must be off. My little friend is singing to me and I would just hate to keep him waiting."

"Wait, what are you-OH, DAMN!" the computer exclaimed as he watched Venagile strike the barrier that held him with before grasping on any dents he made, and with a few hard tugs he tore the container open. Due to the metal being stronger than those of Earth's, Venagile needed stirke the metal harder and more often to escape.

"We'll meet again soon enough. Or the five little ones more specifically. Oh, and due tell them not to interfere with my plans again. If they do, I will kill them." Venagile warned as he broke through the rest of the red ball and bolted to the elevator, kicking the doors down and crawling up the shaft.

"...oh, no."

Venagile burst through the ceiling of Zim's house and rocketed higher and higher in the sky, taking in the cold fresh air of the winter season. He turned his attention to the direction where Specimen Five was calling for and began to fly quicker and quicker.

In just over a minute, he landed on the top of a large tree where Specimen Five and now four were waiting for him. Making eye contact with both of them he smiled with pride "I see that you have already tainted the water supply. Bring me there so I can see it for myself." he told them.

Specimen Five had spread his wings and hugged Specimen Four closer to it and began to flutter upwards and darted to the opposite direction, with Venagile close behind and flying slower, to make sure he wouldn't outpace his little ally. Soon they both stopped and perched themselves on trees and hunkered down, their green coloured bodies acting as camouflage. The sanctuary was about two hundred meters away and was heavily guarded. Without any windows, he couldn't see inside, but he didn't need to.

Closing his eyes, Venagile concentrated on the life energy of the humans inside, and quickly found a just over a dozen humans had Specimens Five's venom in their veins. The venom was rather weak compared to his, as it didn't appear to take proper effect yet. Not something he hoped for, but it will do for now. Give it a couple of hours and soon they will all sub-come to it. And once that happens, they will all try and fail to save their loved ones and then more will become sick. And when they all realized their hope to save each other was all for nothing, they and the rest of the city will die in terror.

"Won't be long now." Venagile spoke quietly.

* * *

Zim, Tak, Dib and Gaz all scrambled and fell over each other trying to climb out from the hole where the toilet used to be. Pushing themselves from the floor, they ran into the living room and stared up at the hole in the ceiling., with GIR on the couch completely oblivious to the current situation.

"Computer, what happened!?" Zim yelled.

"He broke out master, I'm trying to track him now." the computer answered.

"But he was trapped like a minute ago, how did he break through the metal?" Gaz questioned looking back at the toilet elevator's direction "It's not like he got stronger or anything?"

"I have no idea, he just broke out after he got bored."

Dib pinched the bridge of his nose "Oh, fucking dammit. What now? Where is he even going?"

"Tracking now:...he seems to be in the woods somewhere. I don't think he is doing anything." the computer said.

Tak sighed "Well at least we know the general area of where it is, and it doesn't seem to be buring the woods down. That could give us time to get everything into position."

"Yeah, but it seems that you may need to do everything over the phone. Professor Membrane has just pulled in at the drive way."

"What?" Zim jogged to the window and subtly pulled the curtains aside to see Membrane walking up to the front door. He turned to the siblings "Your father is here."

A knock came from the door which made everyone stiffen. This wasn't good, if they were separated it would be difficult for them to discuss any further plans. Unless...

Tak walked up to the wall and put her hand on it "Computer 289752, disconnect from Zim's computer and return to me, the teleporter and cannon are completed.". Just as Tak was finished with her sentence, a box with a drill attached to it emerged from the wall. She turned to Zim "I can use my computer to communicate with you while we are away.

Another few knocks came followed by Membranes voice "Hello, anyone home?"

Zim hesitantly moved to the door and slowly opened the front door, peeking from behind it "Yes, can I help you?"

"Zim, the hell are you doing?" Gaz said, pushing Zim aside and opening the door fully.

"Gazlene!" Membrane embraced his daughter in a tight hug. Dib, allowing his urge to reunite with his parent joined the group hug.

Pulling away from the hug, Membrane looked at his two children with his hands on each of their shoulders "Children, where did you run off to? I must've memorized the entire city looking for you."

"We kinda kept on running until we ran into Zim's place." Dib answered, quickly thinking of an excuse on why the four were far from the city and inside a house that was past the Membrane residence.

"Well, I'm just glad you two are safe, and you don't seem to be harmed." he patted their shoulders and stood up. He then looked to his right to see Tak standing a couple of feet away."Tak?" he walked towards her "Why are you wrapped in bandages and...did you get taller?"

Tak breathing hitched for a second as she thought for an excuse of her two foot one inch height gain "Um,...I'm not actually sure why I am taller. Maybe running so much stretched out my spine and I grew to the height appropriate to my age? And because of that, my clothes were too small so I wrapped myself in these.

Membrane listened to what she said, and though it did sound completely ridiculous and irrational, it was the only thing explanation they had "Okay, that's...eh, that doesn't really matter. It's time for you three to go home. While you're there, you can try to get clothes for your size. The entire city is on lock down, so get comfortable." he told his children and Tak "The car is outside."

Dib, Gaz and Tak leaned a little to look outside to see the silver car and after exchanging knowing looks of 'We'll talk later' with Zim, they walked out of the house.

"Bye, Zim." Gaz waved, picking up her bag from the couch.

"Screw you, Zim." Dib said.

"So long." Tak nodded.

Membrane walked over to Zim "Are you alright? You seemed to grow as well and your skin condition has cleared up as well."

Zim scratched his wrists "Well the skin condition went away this morning, but I did get taller later. Around the same time Tak did."

"Are you parents home?" Membrane looked further in the house.

"Eh, yes, they are upstairs sleeping."

"They slept through everything?"

"Yes." Zim nodded.

Membrane looked up "Even with the hole being made in the ceiling and roof?"

Zim paused "...that's right."

Membrane shrugged "Well, okay then. Sorry for intruding, I'll be off now. Goodbye Zim." he walked off to the car.

Zim said nothing as he waved goodbye to the Membrane family and Tak, watching them drive down further away until he closed the door. As soon as he did, Zim felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him and fell into the door, supporting himself with his forearms. This was the most tiresome day in Zim's life, and that was saying a lot. With him being chased by Dib in the morning, waiting in line for God knows how long with a rambling egomaniac behind him and Gaz, trying to leave a large building while trying to not get seen by Venagile and having his PAK destroyed. And that wasn't even including the truth of his mission being a lie, watching a solar system and his home being destroyed and turning into a human being. He felt that he needed to go upstairs and actually fall asleep on the bed for once, but Skoodge might be...there.

Skoodge.

Zim pushed himself off the door at the thought of him. Zim remembered that the last time they talked to each other, he was shouting at Skoodge and told him to leave. Well that sugar coating it, he told him to get out of his sight. Why did Zim tell him off again? Oh, right, because Skoodge kept the knowledge that Zim's mission was a lie and attempted to get rid of him. In truth, Zim wasn't really angry at him. But he was frustrated that his only friend thought that Zim wasn't worth the truth.

"Computer, where is Skoodge?"

"He's in the bedroom. Under the quilt covers." the computer told him.

Zim turned the kitchen's direction "Did he not hear the commotion?"

"He did, but he thought nothing of it. He never really paid attention to it."

Zim sighed as made his way to the kitchen and turned right to the staircase. Walking up and U turning, Zim walked down the small hallway up to a single wooden door. Zim brought his right up and with some hesitation, knocked on the door twice. When a response didn't arise, Zim knocked twice again.

"Skoodge, are you awake?"

Instead of a voice talking back, small footprints were heard moving towards the door, followed by the sound of the lock being undone. As soon as the chain lock fell and hit against the door, Zim heard Skoodge run back to the bed and hop on it.

Gingerly opening the door, Zim saw the Irken with his back turned to him with the quilt draped around him. Sighing, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, both because he saw something like this in Earth shows he would watch when he was really bored and that he felt tired and needed to rest. Because of the quilt covering most of Skoodge, neither of them could see each other's faces. They both sat, the only noise they made was the sound of their breath. This time, instead of feeling some guilt and the strange sensation his his PAK, Zim felt guilt that was stronger this time.

"Skoodge." Zim broke the silence "Why did you not tell me the truth?

Skoodge pressed his lips together before he gave his apology "Zim. I am sorry that I didn't tell you the truth about your mission. I'm sorry that I lied to you, It's just that I was scared that if you did find out you would do something dangerous or..."

"Self destruct?" Zim guessed Skoodge's last words.

Skoodge turned away "...yes. But Zim, the reason I didn't tell you was because I thought you would do something reckless, but now I see that it wasn't the right decision, you are still here and your even talking to me and even apologized, I was being stupid."

Zim looked down at the now much smaller Skoodge with a more quizzical, but somewhat understanding expression. So that was the reason. Skoodge didn't tell him because he thought Zim wouldn't believe him and would be pointless, he didn't tell him because he was taking Zim's well being into consideration. Zim wasn't sure if that was more insulting or less. Did Skoodge really believe Zim would really be so irrationally if he was told the truth. Come one, it's not like he trashed the computer room because he was called cute.

Wait, no, he did.

Well it's not like he went on a little rampage because of weird feelings he has for a female human.

No, he did that two days ago.

Oh lord, did Skoodge really have a point here? Would Zim really self-destruct if he learned the truth of his mission? It is not like ever...considered self-destruct...before. No. He did once. When he first came to Earth, the first time he ever met Dib, the eleven year old who was obsessed with the paranormal, saw through his disguise. Zim thought that his mission was already over, and was about to self-destruct in the classroom, until the other students didn't believe Dib and even told him to leave the alien alone. It was there Zim decided that he would allow at least one human try to stop him. Gaz was the second human that knew of Zim's secret, but she almost never got in her brother's affairs.

Skoodge was in his right.

"Okay, Zim thinks he sees what you mean." he admitted as he scratched the back of his head "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was more angry at the Tallests rather than you. But, know I guess none of that matters any more."

"What does you mean none of it matters?" Skoodge turned to Zim a little.

Zim opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words would come out. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to tell Skoodge about what happened without sounding too insensitive and-wait. When did he start caring about that?

"Zim, what happened?" Skoodge asked again.

Zim took in a breath and sighed "...Skoodge. Irk is gone."

"What?" Skoodge's voice trembled.

Zim felt something in his chest pull, pausing again. He believed that he shouldn't pause at all and just needed to be blunt about it. "A member of that monster's family, Carevon had taken control of the Tallests to call everyone back to Irk. And once everyone was there, he killed everyone. Even the solar system that Irk resided in is gone."

"Irk is gone? Everyone is...gone?" Skoodge asked with sorrow "Everyone? Even Tenn?"

"Yes. We are-you are the last one." Zim said with realization.

Skoodge fully turned to Zim and took the bed covers off "Wait, how am I the last-"

The Irken cut himself off as he saw that Zim wasn't the same Zim any more. Instead of the short Irken with green skin and red eyes, he saw a human with tanned skin, black hair and green eyes, and was much taller now.

Skoodge did not have the same reaction as the others. Instead of having a wide eye and a slack jaw, he made a more complex and almost interested expression as he slowly reached out to touch Zim's face.

"Zim?" Skoodge spoke, his ruby eyes staring up in disbelief "What happened?"

Zim sighed "That monster did this to me. Tak is a human as well. Why it did this to us, we are still not sure. We can't ask it now, it broke out and flew off."

"He got out? Where is he?"

"Somewhere in the woods." Zim answered "Oh, by the way, the teleporter and canon are completed. All we need to do now is get a location to set up everything and kill this thing once and for all. I'll leave you alone for now." he got up from the bed and was about to leave the room, but stopped when he felt a tug on his right arm.

Looking down he saw that Skoodge was grabbing one of the bandages "Can you stay with me for a bit? Just for a little while." he asked.

Zim, knowing what Skoodge meant, sat back down and let the Irken lean against, starting to grief for the loss of his planet. The tightness in Zim's chest became stronger and a weight started to press down on his shoulders as Skoodge softly cried, mourning for his race.

* * *

As the front door of the Membrane's house opened, Tak ran in quickly and wrapped herself in the cover on the couch. It didn't matter if she was human now, if the only thing she had to cover her body was thin white cloth, the weather is still going to be harsh to her.

"This planet's weather is more cruel than soldier training, I swear." Tak shuddered,

"Fret not, Tak. I'm sure there is some spare clothing for you. In fact, I believe everyone might need to change their clothing." Membrane spoke as he entered the house with his children, before going up to Tak and handing her the grey hoodie, which she put on quickly.

"I need a shower and sleep for a day." Gaz said, walking past Tak and going up stairs to the bathroom.

Dib yawned "Yeah, I'm exhausted. Actually that couch looks really comfy right now." he plopped down on the furniture and without missing a beat, fell asleep.

"Is he asleep already?" Tak asked, looking at the sleeping teenager.

Membrane laughed "Yes, yes, Dib was always a quick sleeper. Made road trips really easy for him. He gets in the car, falls asleep and wakes up at the destination. Gaz just plays games the entire time." . He then tapped his chin "Wait, did she get her new console?"

"She did. I was at the mall when she bought the Game Slave with Zim." Tak confirmed.

"Zim?" Membrane cocked his head "Dib's little or not so little any more friend? Why were they together?"

"I don't know, apparently Gaz challenged Zim to some sort of duel that involves the games." Tak answered.

Membrane looked to the stairs "Gaz made a friend? That's a strange change of pace."

"Strange change of pace? How so?"

"Well, it is actually something some people who know my daughter." Membrane looked back at her "She can't really...what's the word...cope? Yes, that's it. She can't cope to changes in her life that well. Only got worse when she became a teenager. I tried to talk to her about it once, but she was quite dismissive."

Membrane then tensed up a little, realizing what he said. Scratching the his cheek he looked at Tak and spoke quiter "Don't try to bring it up though. I probably shouldn't have told you actually."

Tak raised her brow at this. Can't cope with changes in her life? Sounds like one of those irritational fears that humans label as a, if she wasn't wrong, 'phobia'. Tak wouldn't expect someone like Gaz to have one however.

Membrane then cleared his throat before walking over to his son and picked him off the couch "Do you want to sleep in your bed as well, Tak?"

Tak looked forward for a few moments before nodding and stood up from the couch. She followed Membrane up the stairs, but went past him into her room that was right next to Dib's. Once she saw the bed, tiredness almost engulfed, and the urge to crawl underneath the covers was unbeatable. Tak placed her computer on the edge of her bed before lifting the quilt and laying herself down on the mattress. Her entire body felt sore, probably due to the metamorphosis it went through. Maybe if she went to sleep, the pain would go away, but she did guess some of the pain would stay in some places, like her back for instance. Actually, she was laying on her back. The PAK wasn't there any more to stop her. Huh, a new experience.

Wait, are all of her devices off of her? Bringing her hands up, she saw that her disguise mechanism and her self-destruct device was gone. Self-destruct. Self harm. Death. She almost ended her own life. Why would she do that? The thought of it scared her even more now than before. Was this because these human emotions were stronger than her Irken ones? She feels more tired now. And unmotivated for some reason. She doesn't even feel the need or desire to fix her ship. There were so many questions.

Like why, why on Earth is she having these disturbing memories of when she was on this planet for the first time? She was laughing as she saw the magma leave the Earth's core, but now she feels sick at the memory.

Was this the guilt Gaz was referring to? That doesn't make any sense, why was she feeling it? Is it because she was human or...was it because of her PAK not being fused to her any more?

She shook her head in frustration and hugged herself, shifting her body sideways. Maybe if she goes to sleep she might find peace.

* * *

Gaz sat on her bed in her pajamas, towel around her wet hair from damping the bed. Though she felt the need to sleep, she was a bit resistant to let herself slumber. Any time she closed her eyes, red ones would appear and even if she tried to suppress that vision, the corpses of the dozens of people Venagile murdered would enter her mind. She didn't care if Venagile had stronger members or even brothers or sisters or cousins more vile than he was. Venagile to her was the devil.

That wasn't the only thing keeping her up. Hearing Zim finally explain his goal in life to feel wanted was so unusual to her. Seeing Zim say that, in such a vulnerable manner, add in with his apology that he seems to forget, she no longer saw a soldier that kills without regrets. No, she only saw a scared child that didn't know how to put fit in. It did explain to her why he looked so proud when the people at the arcade gave him praise. It is what he desired, because he felt wanted then. He was like herself when she was much younger. But she found her own place in the gaming community, though she never interacted with them that much. Zim is still lost. She almost felt sorry for him. And the apology he gave her had not left her mind as well. 

Had he meant it?

"Fucking, Zim." she sighed in frustration.

Gaz set herself down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling and waited for sleep to take over. Just think of happy thoughts. Games, Pizza, Venagile getting killed, and maybe even Zim and Dib still becoming rivals in something. But in what, she wasn't sure. She just wanted her life back together again. Even if he wasn't an alien anymore. Even if he didn't have his PAK. 

The thought of it not going back to the way it was and the thought of her wanting something bad to happen so it would somehow in some strange manner stop another bad thing from happening, even despite knowing it's far more likely nothing would come with it and it will resolved itself, made her sweat a little, but she knew that it wasn't her from being hot after taking a shower. If it was, she couldn't feel so dry mouthed. Not only that, but a mixture of familiar feelings returned to her. She felt this when Zim apologized to her for what he had done to Earth and how she tried to deny it and called Zim evil, wanting him to continue being a threat. The uncomfortable weight on her chest, the lump in her throat making the nausea she felt even worse. Not only that, she even.....trembled a little. 

Her eyes widened once Gaz began to recognize this. She felt this before just before the Florpus incident. This was not just fear she was experiencing. It was anxiety. She was experiencing anxiety. And she hated it. She hated that she had this. 

Greeting her teeth, Gaz slammed her fist into the wall, the burst released anger distracting herself for the time being.

"Dammit."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Oh, and for a little context, I did base Venagile's voice off of Jackie Earle Haley's performance as Freddy Krueger in 'A nightmare on Elm Street' 2010.
> 
> I did make some references of his voice in some chapters and in this one pretty soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

**C** **hapter** **17:** **Reflection and mutation (continuation)**

It wasn't long before Skoodge, the computer and even Zim himself to notice the now teenage human's sudden changes in behaviour. Right after the still Irken let out all of his emotions, Zim quickly got off the bed and ran down to the stairs, only to immediately make a b-line for the fridge. Skoodge was barely even at the last few steps of the stairs when he saw Zim cradling half of the food in the fridge to the table, dropping all of it on.

Now sitting at the table, Skoodge watched as Zim ate handfuls of fruit, vegetables, bread and waffles that were wrapped in tinfoil. Skoodge was first confused at this, but then summed it up to Zim developing cravings after turning human, a concept that is still difficult for the Irken to take in. It wasn't that he was denying that Zim was now a human, but it was still a lot to take in, and after taking into account all the information he had learned that day, he wished that Zim should've mutated a week later.

Skoodge's eyes widened again as he blinked in surprise when he noticed that Zim had eaten three meals worth of food, now laying cross armed on the table. He tilted his head "I have never seen you eat like that before. That was way too much at once, do you feel okay?"

"I feel fiiine." Zim yawned as he let himself spill over the table more. But before Skoodge could Skoodge anything back, Zim then suddenly shot up in his seat "I'm thirsty, are you thirsty, I know I am!" he sprang off the chair and began to rummage through the fridge for a second time.

"What's going on with master?" a third voice spoke, which prompted Skoodge to turn to see GIR standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

Skoodge shrugged "He is just getting used to his new body. He's eating a lot and-"

"SILENCE!" Zim shouted, startling Skooge and confusing GIR even more. After a few seconds of strange silence, Zim's alarmed posture relaxed "...Okay, you may speak." Zim had then got back to search in the fridge before finding a full carton of apple juice and chugging it entirely, acting as if he was never startled.

Skoodge sighed and rubbed his forehead. It will definitely take a while for Zim to comfortably adapt to his new form and way of life. Skoodge was completely honest when he commented on the amount of food that Zim had ate. Zim had rarely if ever ate, and whenever he did it wasn't that much and each instance was too far in between. Skoodge wasn't even sure he could eat that much that quickly.

And it was not just the food that Zim would need to grow into. So far, Skoodge had witnessed two mood swings that Zim had gone through. Just a few minutes ago, Zim went from being uncharacteristically comforting to Skoodge, to being suddenly hungry and full of energy. And just now Zim went from being suddenly alert to being relaxed again. He wondered if there were any other mood swings that Zim went through that Skoodge didn't know about. Perhaps he could ask, but he wasn't sure if this was the time.

Zim walked back over to the table and sat down on his chair across from Skoodge. The now teenage human has his arms crossed on the table while he leaned over it for the second time, now feeling tired again. Not only that, his stomach hurt a little. Probably wasn't the best idea to eat and drink that much so quickly. Looking across the table, Zim saw Skoodge flick a few crumbs away from his side of the table and into GIR's mouth. Zim frowned a little when he noticed some things about him. The Irken's eyes were puffy with dark circles under them.

"Were you crying?"

"What?" Skoodge looked up after flicking another crumb, missing the SIR units mouth this time ."Y-yes, I was. You comforted me in the bedroom. It happened like ten minutes ago."

"I did?" Zim asked in a subtle mixture of surprise and confusion. Facing away from Skoodge to his left, Zim tapped on the table with his finger as he tried to think back what he was doing before he came down to the kitchen. His finger stopped before he looked back at Skoodge and said "That's right, I did."

Skoodge furrowed his brow and squinted his eyes. Okay, there was now a third problem that Zim would need to deal with and Skoodge would need to help with. Memory. Zim was one hundred and sixty three years old when he was still an Irken and if Skoodge was correct, that is much longer than any other human had ever lived. Plus, he heard that many humans suffer from memory loss when they become elderly, but why he wasn't really sure. All he knows is that there is a lot of history and past experiences that may have now slipped Zim's mind now that he is now human. Also his head might still fuzzy after going through such a radical metamorphosis.

"My mind feels really untidy right now." Zim shook his head "In fact, the interrogation with the lizard seems like a blur to me.". His nose then crinkled as he scoffed quietly "Are human minds really this useless?"

"I think you are just tired and you did just turn into a different type of alien in less than an hour. If you give it some time, I am sure you won't have any more memory problems." Skoodge suggested.

"Perhaps." Zim shrugged "Still, I needed to think in order to remember something that just happened. I almost forget that I had..." he paused as his brows furrowed again before asking "What did you say Zim had done to you?"

Skoodge tilted his head at the question "Uh, comforted me?"

Zim snapped his finger and pointed at Skoodge "Yes, that. Zim could not remember when he had comforted you."

Skoodge couldn't argue there. It was obvious that he couldn't reassure Zim more than he already has. Or, at least, more than he already attempted. "You could ask the computer to look at you later if you are still worried. Maybe then you could remember everything." he suggested. A small smile then pulled on the corner of his lips "Speaking of which, I would like to thank you for looking out for me."

"You are welcome." Zim laughed lightly, but soon the smile he had faltered when he remembered the first reason why Skoodge had been so upset in the first place. Zim had felt guilty again, but this time it felt much stronger and the feeling in his back where his PAK used to be was no longer there.

"I, uh..." Zim began but found that his words were caught in his throat, but Skoodge still did hear him and waited for the teenager to finish.

"I...am...sorry for yelling at you." Zim finished.

It had taken Skoodge a few moments for Zim's apology to fully register. Of all the things he expected Zim to do or say, a second apology would be near the bottom on the list. He already did that one in the bedroom and now here. The Irken would not be damned to speak of it, but he and everyone else knew that Zim had a massive ego, and such sincere apologies would be normally beneath him.

Skoodge cleared his throat "Th-thank you, I guess. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. It wasn't my place to keep such information from you, especially since you gave me sanctuary in your base and you would find out sooner or later."

"Yes, I would." Zim agreed "But how exactly would be the big question." his voice the became bitter "Those two lazy good for nothing cowards giving in and telling me the truth? Or the computer telling me eventually?"

"Leave me out of this." the computer said as Zim went on.

"Maybe after the hundredth time Tak told my mission was a lie to my face I would eventually get the hint." Zim's voice began to rise "Or maybe, just maybe, I would've realized myself after actually thinking back to when I was 'assigned' to this planet and also remember what the Tallests had said to me and then figure out the truth!" he slammed his fists on the table.

Zim stared down at the table and breathed heavily in frustration until he looked up to make eye contact with Skoodge, who had flinched at Zim's gesture. Even GIR, who was still standing at the entrance of the kitchen seemed genuinely surprised at Zim's anger.

With a sigh, Zim leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead, but slightly flinched when he felt his hair. "Who knows what would have happened if I found out the truth before today, or before that blasted lizard came here. I might have gone a rampage through the city, dooming anyone that got in my way!"

Skoodge furrowed his brows at the thought "We would have been discovered and went to war with mankind if that happened."

"Haha, yes. Would not be that good for your health." Zim added "I am starting to fully understand why you didn't tell me. But if you did, you would have to put me in a good mood and chain me down.

"Well...it wasn't just my health that I had thought about." Skoodge pointed out.

Zim looked up at him "Who else's health were you thinking of?"

"Um, yours?" Skoodge answered, slightly confused as he thought the answer the obvious enough.

"Oh!" Zim responded with wide eyes. Skoodge thought about Zim here. He didn't take the former invaders' feelings into consideration because Skoodge was worried about his own health, he was also thinking about Zim's health.

Zim's health was important to Skoodge.

For a moment, Zim felt something in his chest or his heart for this instance jump a little. He didn't have a heart beforehand, and at first he wasn't sure why it felt strange. But it did remind him of a phrasing he thought was 'heart skip a beat' and it is felt when someone is either scared, surprised or is told something positive.

With a smile small, Zim nodded to Skoodge "Thank you for that."

Skoodge smiled back "I hope we don't get into a hostile situation again."

"Don't jinx it now." Zim chuckled.

"Can I jinx it?" GIR asked as he jumped on the table.

"No!" Zim and Skoodge answered sternly.

The Irken looked down at GIR and noticed the small amount of dusty and saw dust that was stuck to the dog suit and it was then he remembered that Venagile, The Grinning Demon, had broken out of the bomb container and escaped.

"Zim that reminds me." Skoodge said "How did Ven-...the alien break out?"

"Good question." Zim looked up "Computer, what happened exactly with the lizard?"

"Well...we were just talking about gods and stuff and he just decided he wanted to leave. He ripped the metal apart like it was nothing. He also mentioned something about a 'little friend'?"

Zim and Skoodge both looked at each other in alarm.

"Little friend?" Zim pondered "Don't tell Zim that there are two of those things?"

"There was only the one smoke ball that came from the sky and I don't remember the alien ever saying that there was someone else here other than himself." Skoodge said "Also, I haven't heard of any other cities having problems."

"And he did say friend as well. Not brother, sister, sibling or cousin." the computer added.

"Then what is 'little friend 'then? Did it make an ally while it...was...here?" Zim began to complain but slowed down at the end of his sentence. Feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him, Zim soon found it difficult to keep his eyes open. This did not go unnoticed by Skoodge.

"Zim?" Skoodge called out "I think it would be best that you went to sleep. I know you do not do that a lot, but since your human, and normally sleeping can help the body heal, I think it will help."

Zim scoffed "Sleep? Please, Zim has no need...to sl*yawn *". Zim yawned loudly, cutting himself off at Skoodge's suggestion. The teenager human rubbed his eyes with his palms and tasted his mouth "Actually on second thought, sleep does sound good right now."

Getting up from his chair, Zim stretched out and looked to the ceiling "Computer, while I am asleep, make some weapons and new clothes for me. Also if Vena-...you- know-who comes back, wake me up." he caught himself, making sure not to say Venagile's name out loud "Oh, and also, make sure to tell me all that you leanred of him in your little conversations you both had."

"And I will try to find a location to set the cannon and teleporter." Skoodge said.

Zim nodded in acknowledgement but just as he took another step, he froze. Skoodge saw Zim's face contort to confusion as he began to look down at a...lower area of his body.

"My nether regions feel uncomfortable." Zim then spoke.

Oh no.

"Zim, you may need to urinate." the computer.

"What!? Are you saying that I truly have a mighty need?" Zim asked in disgust "Do I need to use the toilet for its actual use?"

"Well, the toilet is still broken after the alien broke out and when you, Tak and the Membrane's came up it, you broke the elevator. You may need to go outside."

Zim groaned in frustration as he turned from the stairs to the back door. As he opened the door, he shivered at the cold weather and stepped outside. From where he was, Skoodge and GIR could not see Zim, but could hear him grumble while he tore off the bandages.

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't think I have ever seen a human reproductive organ up close be-"

Skoodge and GIR both shared a look between each other at Zim's sudden silence. It appears that he is in silent shock at the sight of his pe-

"WHAT ON IRK-"

**SOMETHING INTERRUPT THIS SCENE!**

* * *

The sky was dark and the weather was cold and bitter, small flakes continued to fall and blanket the ground and trees in white that would only be appropriate for a particular cold winter night. Venagile, The Grinning Demon, continued to stare at the shelter that was a few hundred feet away from him. Known of the humans there had discovered him yet, and he doubts they even know he was there. He was the same colour as the trees and the snow that fell on him only blended him in for more the surrounding forest.

He could sense that a few dozen humans have already woken up from their slumbers or are having trouble sleeping, the venom finally beginning to take effect. Venagile was unsure what type of misery or discomfort they may be experiencing, but it was clear to him that whatever they were going through was far from pleasant. There was one thing that still did irritate the cosmic demon however.

"This isn't enough. I have grown bored with battling the city and this is still taking too long. Surely there must be something else I could do." Venagile had said to himself.

Just as he finished his sentence however, snow had crunched right underneath him, getting his attention. There was a male deer that was currently sniffing at the ground and looking around for any predators. Venagile squinted his eyes until he sensed another presence from behind and below him. Looking back, he saw a Mountain Lion that was stalking the deer.

"Mmmm, I could watch this to pass the time." Venagile whispered, trying not to startle the deer.

The dragon then looked to his right to see that both specimen four and five were gnawing at the bark of the branch they were perching on. Venagile hummed for a moment before his eyes widened a little. He had an idea. He may not battle against the city again, but his slaves would. Looking back down at the deer, he opened his mouth and stuck out his long pink tongue and let a trail drop down on top of the deer's head, which had jumped a little and gave a strong struggle before standing still.

Venagile's smile widened when he saw that the cougar was still prowling and not at all bothered by the deer's sudden strange behaviour.

"Take the bait." Venagile told the cougar without it actually hearing him.

Just as the gap between the still deer and cougar became less than twenty meters, the North American big cat pounced and bounded towards the deer with lightning speed. The brown furred feline then leapt in the air with its claws out and mouth open, fangs glaring in the moonlight. However, instead of the usually silent take down that this predator had most likely done before, the Deer's head twisted all the way back around with its jaws opening far larger and wider than it should've, oddly similar to a feeding python, with long fangs of its own and dozens of more teeth.

Caught of guard, the cougar couldn't react in as the deer's maws clamped around the cat's neck, almost engulfing it and the head. With the cat still in the air, the deer had twisted its neck around and slammed its hunter onto the ground. The cat had barely put up a struggle before going limp in the deer's jaws. The hoofed herbivore pulled away from its hunter and stared down at it and watched as the cougar came back to life with eyes growing out of the wounds on its neck.

The cougar got back on its feet and growled at the deer with the Deer snarling back.

"Don't fight little ones." Venagile spoke to them as he crawled down the tree head first with the mutated mice clinging to his wings "You two have no time for that, but we mustn't talk here." he told them, looking back at the sanctuary's direction.

"Follow me." he spoke to them as he leapt into the air and with his wings half unfurled, bypassed the trees to travel deeper into the forest with the cougar and deer flowing behind. After a minute, the dragon landed in a small clearing with the cougar and deer close behind.

"Now. Let's get started." Venagile looked at the two mutants "I want you to hunt down every animal in this garden and turn them into one of us. When you have enough numbers, attack the city and kill whoever you may see.". The demon then brought his hands to his face and licked his claws and then approached the two forest dwellers "But to make things interesting, let's make sure you are harder to kill than most."

Venagile brought his hands down with force and dug his claws into their backs and necks before picking them up off the ground and crushing them together. He then pulled them close and began to drool excessively on both of them before dropping them to the ground.

The cougar and deer began to roll around and fuse and melt together as they began to scream and yell in agony, slowly morphing into a single abomination. The now one animal slowly got back on its fourlegs, two hooves and stretched out, the other two were feline and clawed. Its spine was llong with too many vertebrates between the two pelvises that were stacked on top of each other and the two pairs of ribs intertwined, to the point that the skin tore. But where the skin was torn, green scales replaced and repaired the mutant.

The monster had four arms and like the legs, one pair was hoofed while the other had paws and claws that were far longer than before. However, while the right side had the one cougar arm and the left had the deer, the other two arms came out of the chest. The head of it was the worst, if in theory one would give it enough gratitude to even call it a 'face'. Attached to a long neck, the cougar head was opened over a hundred and fifty degrees and from the mouth, the deer head poked out, the fangs now longer and straighter. Two long, lighting shaped antlers had pierced their way out from its head.

The Frankenstein mocker let out a blood curdling scream that pierced the icy winds before bowing to Venagile, who grinned even wider.

"Go. Infect every animal you find, but sure you do not get spotted. Lets make my army a surprise." Venagile told his creation, who growled and turned to run into the forest.

Once the abomination was out of sight, the sound of its stomping becoming even more distant, Venagile looked over his shoulder at specimen four and five "Let's head back to the shelter, shall we?"

He took off into the air and landed back to his original position, trying not to get spotted. He hoped that this plan of his would play out smoothly. He already was still bitter that he lost his temper with Philip. Normally, he wanted some form of resistance when he attacked planets, or something similar that involved the natives fighting back. But Tak saying his name had pestered him greatly, and Philip was his breaking point, when normally he would just be greatly annoyed and nothing more. How was he supposed to expect someone saying his name like that. It caught him completely off guard and it actually took all his will not to kill Tak then and there, and to convince himself to wait to hunt her later. Which he was glad he did, because hunting her and the others to Zim's base was enjoyable.

He hoped he wouldn't get caught off guard again and everything would go the way he wanted. Tak and Zim are aliens to this world, and the tools Philip had seemed extra ordinary compared to other human tools. To his own knowledge at least. He did believe he had his saliva collected before on other planets, but none of them could separate the venom from it. Membrane did seem far too different compared to other humans.But the Irkens were the main source of his problems. Earth maybe be more impressive than some of the planets he's been to, but it was still no where near to reaching the level of advancement compared to Irk, or what looks like, most the planets in the surrounding galaxies. He was not prepared for this.

Hopefully his intimidation attempt was enough to scare those wretched five, and they got the hint not to foil his plans and actions greatly. Fight back yes, but stop them completely? No. They still have their technology, so that could be a problem, but he hopes that they did lose some of their Irken intelligence now that they are human. There is still one Irken left however, but that one is a coward, and smart enough to run and hide. And he had that argument with Zim, so he maye or may not help him. His plans on what to do with the last Irken could still happen. 

He smiled at his cruel plans for that fat Irken, and his actions due occur, and after he breaks the spirits of Zim and Tak, he will finally reveal why he turned them human. If the next few hours go according to plan perfectly of course. 

Venagile then caught the scent of two humans approaching the area but not getting too close.

"The hell was that noise?" one said out loud.

"Relax, it was just a cougar." the other human said "And no, I don't mean your mother."

"Man, fuck you!"

Venagile snorted a little at the little argument he had caused, even though he really didn't understand what they were saying. Realizing he did laugh however, his smile faltered at the fact he actually found that amusing. He was already losing much of his patience with Tak learned of his name and Membrane getting his lackeys to experiment on his venom. But the name part is what annoyed him the most. He would need to take it up to Carevon for that.

Speaking of which, while he sat and was literally waiting for his work to actually get results, he wondered what the rest of his family are doing at the moment. His eldest brother, Serallion has probably found a planet by now and wrapped himself around at least five times, his mane of tentacles doing all the work for him. A bit lazy in his opinion, but he did guess that is just his privilege of being one of the strongest in his massive family. What about Ramedaze? She's definitely doing more damage and enjoying her time more than he currently is. Heletkness might have convinced two solar systems to wage war already before he enters as the third party. Wochsk must have eaten at least two suns, Nigherade doing his own thing, Feainist might have killed more that he has so far and Bruadaust...no he most likely not taking any of this seriously.

But what about Desmageation? The God of destruction? The eldest middle grandchild does like to take his time whenever he lands on a planet before he blows up that planet's sun. He was one of the most entertaining relatives in Venagile's opinion and when he called everyone to that red planet because some poor little wretch saw grandfather was more than fun. He does hope something like that would happen again. And that was some happy and dreadful thoughts to keep him occupied.

Actually, maybe he can think back to those five pests that bothered him so. He had no real opinion on Skoodge other than noticing he was cowardice. Zim seemed to have a lot of underserved ego and seemed really insecure, especially when he learned his mission was a lie. Tak in his eyes seemed to try and look impressive or orderly while she talked to him, but once something she was sensitive about was brought up, she broke down in anger. And that did confirm his suspicion that she was holding in a lot of emotions. Dib was...interesting to him. He could tell that the human was shaking the entire time he was in the room, but still tried to act like he wasn't scared, similar to Tak. And Gaz?

He chuckled softly remembering her. He had a lot of words about her. She seemed over confident and almost brash at times. But the main thing that he did remember was the threat she gave him back at that cuboid shaped building. 'A nightmare world where there is no awakening'. The way she said it as well was something he also noticed. It was so overly confident, so strangely threatening, so humorous that it came from such a soft looking thing and so...ridiculous.

All of them were. From what he saw, they truly believed they were at an advantage. All of them acted so brave, so sure of themselves, while he could see through their act. And he cannot wait to watch them break and tremble before him. He will feed off of their despair.

Then their flesh and blood.

* * *

Tak awoke with a strong shiver, seemingly startled by nothing. This was the third time so far, and she felt that it wasn't something she could get used to. She never felt like this before. She felt tired and weak, but for some reason she couldn't sleep properly and whenever she was close to falling slumbering fully, she would suddenly feel extremely uncomfortable and wake up again. But it wasn't nothing that made her wake up, it was two still image's with a split second noise in her ears that would half jolt her.

The first image she saw was the sight of Irk just before it was obliterated, minus the hell breathing goliath in the background. The demolished city, the destroyed war machines and countless bodies of Irkens was sketched into her mind. No matter how much she thought of it, it never failed to instill her with despair.

The second image that flashed before her was something she was not expecting. When she almost took over the Earth as a gift to her former leaders, she remembers glancing down at the city she resided in and had got a clear view of the chaos she caused. Tak remembers how she never really paid it any mind and never paid that much attention. But for some reason now the sight of the frightful humans and the sights of the injuries she caused are so clear to her. In the second image however, there was someone there that didn't belong, but Tak was sure she saw...Laura. The human that gave her life to save her. For some reason, this had also gave her the same dreadful feeling as the image of Irk's annihilation, but why she wasn't sure. It also reminded her on how her PAK felt strange when the officer died.

The noise that she heard should be incomprehensible. Not because she wouldn't be able to understand it, but it was so quick that one wouldn't normally notice. But she heard it, and knew what it was the first time. Screams. Screams of panic. Screams of pain. Pain she had caused, and for some reason, despite not thinking twice about it, the thoughts of it had plagued her mind ever since she awoken as a human. The images and noise was haunting to her and it made her feel...strange. And it became even stranger when she brought up her hand to wipe away new sets of tears. 

She never felt like this before, and if she were to be honest it felt as bad as The Great Disturbance, but this one felt different. A different kind of hopelessness seemed to fill her, making her feel sickly and upset and out of place. 

Tak sighed and decided to step out of bed and stretch a little. She looked to the door for a second before she opened it and stepped out into the dark hallway. It was quiet and still, Dib and Gaz were still asleep and Membrane was either asleep or was working down stairs in the basement. Looking to her left she saw a door to another room that was partially open and with a sniff, she walked down and went in, instinctively switching the light on to her right.

"Oh." Tak said "The bathroom. Wasn't sure what I was expecting"

To her left, she noticed the mirror and stared into it, fixated on her appearance. Tak then stood at the sink, her hands on the sides as she looked at her reflection. This was her. For the rest of her life, this is who she would remain to be. Taller, heavier, different coloured skin and eyes, hair on her head and being a completely different species. She also had more facial features and body parts still covered up by the band aids, but she didn't feel her PAK-

Wait. She didn't have a PAK. What did that look like?

Tak's brows furrowed as she slipped the hoodie that was now too small for her and turned around to see her bare back. Not only was there no PAK, but there weren't any scars or signs that a PAK was ever even there for over a hundred years. With her left hand still holding the hoodie, she reached around with her right and rubbed her back for the first time in her life, causing her to shudder.

Actually, it was Gaz that touched her back first, but it did have the bandages still on. She felt slightly embarrassed that she squirmed a little when Gaz did it. Wait, didn't Gaz mention something to her? Yes, she remembers having this same thought when she arrived back here. The younger teenager had suggested that Tak was feeling guilty for what she did. Tak had tried to suppress that while she tried to sleep, but now when she finds herself unable to do so, the thought has occupied her mind for now. Why would she feel guilty all of the sudden, and why was her grief stronger than it should've been? Gaz did also suggest that the lack of her PAK might have some connection to it, but that didn't make any sense. 

How can a PAK or lack lack there of make her feel emotions she never experienced or go through emotions even stronger than before? Was it some sort of fourth effect that could happen to someone once a PAK is removed? It is possible, but she is a human now and those type effects, that being brain decay, paralysis or acting if they are intoxicated, are not just the PAK being removed, but the shell's reactions to realizing that it may die in the next ten minutes. It has been hours since then, but she is still under the effects. Maybe this was just human emotions that her body is trying to adapt to. But why did Gaz bring up her PAK for?

Gaz was with Zim alone in the infirmary, perhaps something happened in there that made Gaz suspect on how the PAKs work. She did say 'as well' when she asked Tak if she was feeling guilty over what she had done. Was she referring to Zim? Was Zim feeling guilty and told Gaz about it? That would explain how Gaz would have recognized what Tak was feeling. Also, Gaz did mention that when Dib took Zim's PAK, he started to act like Zim, and that did confuse Tak at the time. And she does remember how it felt strange when she recognized Laura's sacrifice and how she felt.....bad that it happened. 

Was the PAK connected to emotions? But in what way? And now that she thinks about it, she felt her PAK feel strange years ago when she arrived to earth for the first time. When she enjoyed her time with Dib. That wasn't her back tingling, that was her PAK. But why was-

"Are you well, Master?" her computer suddenly spoke from the hoodie.

Tak flinched at the sudden voice, but quickly calmed down as she took the computer out and dropped the hoodie. Bringing it up to chest level, she spoke "I am fine, yes,"

"Are you sure?" the computer asked.

Tak raised a brow and clicked her tongue "Y-yes. I am."

The computer went silent, which confused Tak slightly. However, the next thing the computer said nearly made the young woman drop the device in her hand "Have you thought about self destruction again?"

Tak felt a chill suddenly run through out her body as she hitched a single breath and grabbed her right wrist with her left hand, her eyes wide as she began to tremble. Trying to compose herself, she forced herself to have a more stern expression and spoke to her computer in half gritted teeth "Computer, I rather not you talk about that with me. And to answer your question, I have not thought about...self destruction. I have tried not to."

That was a lie of course.

"Sorry, Master. Forgive me." her computer apologized.

Tak breathed through her nose and felt the need to go back to bed, the thought of suicide unfortunately re-entering her mind. The thought it no longer just bothered her or scare her. She felt...shame as well.

Shaking her head, she tried to suppress those thoughts again and focused on trying to get back to sleep. Slipping her hoodie back on and stuffing her computer back into the pockets, Tak walked back to her room and laid down on the bed, wrapping herself in her quilt and shut her eyes forcefully until her eyelids started to hurt.

She felt pathetic like this. What she looked like to others, she didn't want to even imagine. What would the Tallests think of her now-

Her eyes opened a little when that crossed her mind, as the feeling she had felt seemed to worsen. First she keeps searching for Irken occupations at Skool by accident and now she is thinking of how her former dead leaders would look at her? Why was she...what's wrong with her? Thinking about their disappointment even after all she had done for them had subconsciously caused her to grip her right wrist, only noticing a few seconds later when she looked down through her covers. She did guess why she did that at least. After all, it was their rejection that almost made her...

Frowning again, she closed her eyes again and tried to focus and getting rest, but that was much easier said than done.

* * *

Membrane sat at his desk in the basement's laboratory, currently looking through multiple monitors at once, rolling back and forth on the chairs wheels. He was looking through any recent footage provided to him regularly too try and find where the animal maybe. But even after hours of searching, he could not find it anywhere. He hadn't seen it in person, but he knew this creature was quite large, but it was still easier to find much smaller animals.

Then again, the discovery of this creature was only three days ago so it would make sense finding it on purpose would still be rather difficult compared to finding it by chance. The soldiers that worked for him and the swat team of the police forces had his number so if the animal was seen again, the city would need to evacuate to the underground tunnels that had been built a year and a half after the sanctuary was first under construction, that did in fact lead to both it and outside of the city.

He had been sent the last update of the sanctuary around an hour ago and the only part of it that was constructed to some extent was the structure, a path and some of the lights. The walls, ceiling and its of the walls were still rough, equipment and machinery had yet to be removed and the place was still dusty. If the entire city were to go through the tunnels and emerge from outside, everyone would eventually cough up the Sahara desert. If they all pitched in of course.

"How can a creature that produces fire form its mouth be so elusive?" Membrane said to himself "And what does it want?"

He knows or had guessed that it was the animal that killed Philip, who he did believe could had been the next in line for his research if Dib did take another career path, but why he would do so did not make sense. Philip would never do something so reckless to provoke a beast like that, but for some reason he was still hunted. Membrane rubbed his chin with his thumb and finger as a thought came to him. What if Philip did anger the creature not just by accident, but also unknowingly?

It did mention that it was looking for someone back at the mall. Someone said its name and it didn't find that amusing by any definition. The creature did eventually leave the mall, so it may have already killed that unfortunate soul and left after all of that, Membrane doubts that no one else would be so daring or suicidal to call it to their location. Membrane would need to try and learn what the name is so he could get the word out that no one should say it and there should be only a few people in the entire world that knows it. If he did find the creature and found out there what its or his name was. Or maybe he could find specimen five and teach it to speak-

...

Where did that thought come from?

He almost smacked his forehead when his mind wandered off at the thought of teaching the mouse to speak. This is getting so out of hand and reality has jumped over ten sharks by now.

"This has to be a dream, too much mayhem is happening all at once." Membrane spoke. Dream? He did hope so. Speaking of dreams, he hadn't had a good sleep in a good few days.

Membrane looked at the bottom right corner of the computer he was looking at. It was midnight. He could take an hour break to recharge and rest his mind, and while he did that, he would have notification on with a high volume so if he did leave the room for a drink or snack, he would hear it and come rushing down.

With a sigh, Membrane stood up from his chair and stretched out with a tired groan before going back upstairs to the kitchen to make some tea.

After five minutes of making some green tea, Membrane sat down at the table and opened up the top buttons of his lab coat and took some small sips. He gave out a small relaxed sigh and the taste and warmth of the drink, leaning back in his chair. This week was almost as bad as the simulation he went through three years ago that lasted for two and a half days. It was an interesting and rather confusing experience, but he did half a lot of fun. It was unfortunate however, that he missed 'Peace Day' though. Perhaps after a month when all of this is over and the city is repaired, he can try to make a schedule for a proper Peace Day.

Simulation.

Membrane chuckled a little. He really did hope that this was some simulation. If it was one, Philip and over a hundred of his soldiers would still be alive, dozens of police officers would still be alive such as Laura, the apartments would be untouched and he wouldn't need to worry about anything. It would make a lot more sense for it to be a dream rather than the city being under attack by a large winged reptile that breathes fire, speaks perfect English, can produce venom with at least five different effects and has some sort of homing mechanism for his name being said out loud. It would give him peace if he learned none of this was real.

He needed some peace or some clarification that made some sense. Membrane was starting to believe things he thought he shouldn't, about the true nature of this animal. At times, though he did try to cast doubt as much as he could, he could never deny to his full extent that the thought of an...alien was at work here. A creature from another world. Though he is a scientist, the concept of an alien frightened by some chance that this creature was actually an off-world beast, he might have a long talk with his son. Maybe there his son can teach him some things about it so he could learn how to fight against it. And protect everyone. If it was an alien, it would make him regret ever calling Dib 'insane' even more than he already has.

Though it has been a while since he made any negative comments on Dib's obsession, and he did apologize to Dib greatly after that scare he had, he knew at times Dib was still bothered about it. It wasn't as prominent as it was before, he still thought about it at times. He was more glad than firing Charles for frightening his son like that.

He started to understand why his daughter Gaz didn't like her daily routines being interrupted. Or at least the fear of something radically new being introduced in someone's life. Though he did think she may needed to deal with it in some manner, and he did think he should have talked to her about it more, he could now realte his daughter. He should talk to her soon in general, he heard her punch the wall in her room while he was upstairs using the bathroom after her shower. She always did seem to use aggression to either express or suppress her feelings. That didn't seem healthy.

This was all too much. And it all started with the energy wave. And the voice.

"Sacrifice." he said with a frown. "No. This day forward, I will make sure that no one else dies, and I will be better as a father! I promised her."

Membrane felt a sense of duty before it was overshadowed by another wave of exhaustion as he yawned again. "Hehe, I'm starting to sound like Dib. Or just my younger self."

The scientist let out a tired sigh as he sunk into his chair, feeling his eyelids growing heavier. Maybe a five minute nap wouldn't be so bad right now.

* * *

While the father of the house took his break from searching for a monster his eldest child went through his own mind torture. In the first upstairs room. Dib tossed and turned in his bed with a discomforted expression. It would be obvious from the perspective from someone else that the boy was having an unpleasant dream or even a nightmare of sorts.

But to call it a nightmare would be an insult.

Dib stood still and cautious in this new environment, slowly turning his head as he began to vaguely recognize his surroundings. He thought he was in the city mall for a few seconds until he noticed that the entire structure was made of the same grey stone that those twisting hallways are made of. Even the glass of the arch windows, the glass barriers on the platforms and even the glass dome was made of stone.

However, there was one detail that Dib wasn't sure why he noticed it. There weren't any trees, but the large pots that held them were still there. There weren't any signs of life in this entire stone structure.

He was just about to call out to Al'tya, but before Dib was about to call out to the poet, he felt an impulse to stay quiet. Something told him this was not Al'tya's work despite that this dream does share resemblances to the others. No, this was something different. But if that was the case, where was Al'tya?

Dib turned his head again and almost jumped when he saw that one of the stone arches had changed. Unable to fully process what he was looking at, he slowly and carefully walked towards the middle arch. When the distance between them shrunk to ten feet however, Dib stopped when he realized what he was looking at. Scorch marks.

And not just scorch marks. Human scorch marks. Looking up and down the arch, Dib could see almost five hundred marks of humans, some of them he thought were holding what looked like guns. Soldiers. Police officers and civilians. These are the people that Venagile had killed. Backing away from the stone arch, the anxious feeling within Dib started to rise, unsure why he was suddenly seeing this. Surely Al'tya could not be the one doing this. This is far too excessive, even for him.

As Dib backed away, he let out a silent gasp when he saw that the other stone arches were also decorated with black marks, but they weren't humans he saw. It was other aliens. Breathing heavily, Dib retreated back to the mall's centre and started to feel slightly helpless, and it only worsened when he saw that the barriers on the platforms were covered in their own scorch marks. Looking up, dread rose within him as he saw the dome was also marked.

"What is-" Dib whispered before he slapped his hands over his mouth with wide eyes. He mentally cursed to himself for speaking out loud and hoped that no one heard him. Then again, this is a dream so that wouldn't really matter.

Looking back at the original stone arch, Dib's eye's widened again at the sight of the scorch marks now spilling onto the flow and any empty space was quickly recovered with new marks. Soon the depictions of the dead on the rest of the stone arches started to do the same, and the barriers and the dome as well.

Dib then found himself unable to escape to any direction as the marks slithered and cascaded towards him, any blank space being covered up. There were hundreds of them, but soon thousands and much more. As they got closer, Dib noticed that the marks of the humans and other alien species were reaching out to him in desperation. They were attempting to cling to him for aid. They all wanted help, but he couldn't save them like this.

Backing away even more, looking in all directions, Dib started to panic as they got closer and closer, but just as they were only a few feet away, he bumped into something. Dib stiffened for a moment before he looked over his shoulder only to see that he bumped into one of the pots. Though it didn't hold any trees, it wasn't empty. Dib's expression became more quizzical as he looked over the pot to see the contents inside, but as soon as he realized what it was, he felt a cold chill run down his spine.

The pot was filled almost to the brim with blood. The copper smell soon hit him, which made him feel sickly and even more fright filled.

"Oh God." he quietly whispered, not even caring about staying silent.

"No." a deep unsourced voice that seemed to surround Dib came in all directions.

The Membrane child turned around in an attempt to find who spoke back to him, but there was no one else around. He then looked down to see that the scorch marks had not only stopped, but they also seemed to recoil.

"Just me." the voice spoke again, and just before Dib could even look up, he felt himself pulled back by his collar into the pot of blood.

Not given enough time to hold his breath, the next action Dib took was to cover his mouth with his hands to try and stop any blood from pouring into his mouth and down his throat. Trying to look over his shoulder, his eyes widened at the sight of a long green arm dragging him down further and further, far deeper than the actual size of the pot. It was Venagile, but here his arms seemed...thinner.

Dib thrashed around, trying to either break the grasp that held him or tear the fabric of his collar, but just as he started, he felt himself slam onto a cold surface. Despite the wind being knocked out of him, Dib sat up quickly and looked in all directions to see where Venagile was, but the only thing he could see was snow surrounded by darkness. And blood. Dib felt nauseated as he shakily brought his hands up and checked the rest of his body to see that he was drenched in the red liquid.

"O-Oh, J-Jesus C-Christ!", Dib shuddered while he tried to wipe the blood off of him as he stood up.

"Al'tya!" he called out "Al'tya, help me!"

But no one came.

But someone did cry out,

"HELP!"

Dib swiftly turned around in alarm to see a figure running towards him. Though he did feel the need to protect at the sound of distress, the nightmare he was experiencing anchored him down, watching the figure becoming clearer to him. Dib's expression became one of disbelief when he saw who it was.

It was Laura. She was running towards him with her right hand out, reaching for him like the scorch marks in the mall. He could see the look of terror on her face and the same tears she had shed just before she sacrificed herself. Before Dib could barely bring up his own arm halfway up as well, a green blur raced past and then Laura was gone. Dib slowly brought his hand back down

"She died for you." the voice whispered, and though it did sound like Venagile, it now sounded less deep and raspy "Why didn't you die for her?"

"What?" Dib looked around, starting to feel cornered "B-but I, she-"

"And what about him?" the voice spoke again, and appearing in front of Dib's eyes was Sergeant Slab Rankle.

Rankle held a blank expression and was completely still. Take the fact that the veteran was also paler than the surrounding snow that wasn't bloodstained, he looked dead.

"While he fought and gave his life to protect all the weak minded people, you hid and cowered away" the voice spoke as Rankle's chest started to burn and turn ash.

Dib reached out to him and took a single step forward, but when he got just a little bit closer, the sergeant had fallen to a pile of ash completely and was blown away from a non-existent wind.

"Why didn't you fight? Are you truly the defender of Earth?" the voice whispered in an almost mocking manner.

"I-I..." Dib spoke back quietly, his eyes moving downwards.

"Are you the defender of Earth or not?" the voice began to rise.

Dib gulped and shook slightly "I am the-"

"ARE YOU?" came a roar.

"Yes I am!" Dib yelled back with his eyes closed and fists clenched "I am the defender of Earth!"

Everything became eerily silent again, but Dib was too nervous to open his eyes in case he might face another familiar face that was killed by Venagile. However, instead of the voice speaking again, Dib felt the air around him changed and flinched when he felt the surface he stood upon also transform. Dib started to slowly open his eyes, but opened them fully when he realized he was staring down the school hallway.

He wasn't alone again. Standing in the hallway around twelve feet apart, was Jessica, Torque, Keef, Brian and Alex. Each of them were standing at different sides of the hallway, completely still with blank expressions and facing the same direction. Dib's direction more specially, not at him, more past him down the other side of the hallway.

"Then save them." the voice stated, sounding less like Venagile and more like...someone else, but Dib wasn't sure who it was.

Then, without warning, the door right next to Jessica burst open, almost hitting the teenage girl and from the door, before a long green arm with sharp claws reached out. Dib gasped when the hand had almost completely engulfed Jessica's head and pulled her into the room, all the while she put up no struggle,

"Hey, wait!" Dib called out and half ran and stumbled towards her just as the door slammed shut. "NO!" he yelled for Jessica as he ran the next few steps, but just as he reached to grab the door handle, the door was gone. There was only a wall. She was gone.

"You need to be faster than that." the voice said.

"Oh God." Dib whispered. His eyes then widened before he turned to his left to see that the other students gave no reaction to Jessica's disappearance. He then looked up at the sound of a ceiling tile being lifted and moved out of the way. The tile in question was right above Torque.

"Torque!" Dib shouted to him as he ran over and grabbed onto the much larger teenagers left arm "Come one Torque, we need to get the others out of here."

Dib used all the strength he had to try and pull Torque away from the new hole above him, but for some reason, no matter how hard he tugged at Torque's arm, the young athlete gave no indication that he could either see, hear or feel Dib.

"Torque, snap out of it!" Dib called out to him as he began to push against his waist, digging his feet into the ground. With squinted eyes, Dib looked up and past Torque to see a long tail slither from out of the ceiling and into view.

"God dammit, no!" Dib groaned, pushing again the heavier teenager that was virtually unmovable to him.

The tail that for some reason seemed longer and thinner and was lacking the row of spikes, suddenly shot down worlds and wrapped around Torque's neck like a nose and violently dragged him up through the hole. While this happened however, Dib had his arms around the other boy's waist, so he was lifted up over two feet into the way before he lost his grip and flipped in the air before he landed face first on the ground.

Dib pushed himself up as he winced from the pain he felt in his nose. He brought his hand up to his nostrils and philtrum to feel the wet texture of blood, telling him he either fractured or had broken his nose.

"You need to do better than that. Do you even care about them?" the voice spoke, louder this time and high pitched.

Dib looked back up from his hand at the voice and faced further down the hallway only to see that Keef was already halfway being dragged underground before disappearing completely. Brian was next. Jumping back on his feet, Dib towards his fellow student and reached out for him, but just as his hand made contact, his hand went right through him.

He stumbled to a stop in confusion as he checked around his body. He was covered in ash. Brian's ash. The nausea he left only grew worse, but he tried to suppress it as he clumsily made his way to Alex, the last person in the hallway.

"Alex, please move, you'll die here." Dib pleaded with her.

No response.

Feeling frustration and woe lingering with him, Dib knelt down to the much shorter student and grabbed her around her waist. He grunted as he tried to lift her, but the seemingly light girl felt as she weighed more than a ton. Dib continued at this with gritted teeth and squinted eyes, his back starting to strain at the pressure he was putting it under.

He fell forward again, now feeling nothing in his arms. Not even ash. Alex just disappeared and like the other students...gone. Dead.

"Pathetic." a sneer came "Are you really unable to save merely five or even one person?"

"Fuck you, FUCK YOU!" Dib yelled at the ceiling with his eyes still closed. His then shot open, tears or frustration falling free, at the sound of a loud thud like noise behind him. He turned around to the noise while he began to hyperventilate to see that the section of the hallway where he originally was dark. The place was already void of any lights, but it somehow grew darker.

Before he could even fully question the darkness, something Dib wished he would never see again. The red eye. The abyss that stared back at him. It was in the hallway, almost engulfed the entire space around it. Why was it here, how is it here, what is it going to do? Another loud thud echoed down the hallways as the next set of non-existent lights and just like that, the eye was twelve feet closer.

With a yelp, Dib jumped back up and began to run down the hallway as fast as he could, the sound of more thuds following behind him getting closer to him. No matter how fast he ran, the heat that radiated off the eye became more intense to the point the teenager could almost swear that he was near touching it. As he forced more of the cold and dusty air into this lungs, he soon saw double doors in the distance, giving him the boost he need to jump and burst through them.

While he was falling, he turned in the air to face the eye again as the double doors were closing, and stared into the pupil. There, he saw the faces of the five students, and this time they all held expressions of horror as they cried blood.

Dib fell on the snow covered ground that didn't seem to cushion his fall in any manner as he tumbled for a few feet. Groaning, Dib pushed himself off the ground while he rested on his stomach for the second time this night, but once he saw the dead face of Zita inches from his, he jumped back up and almost lost his balance.

The boy lost his breath when he looked around the area. Littered everywhere, where the corpses of not only the rest of his classmates and Ms. Bitters herself, but the bodies of the entire skool. The state they were didn't make much sense to him. They didn't have any marks or wounds on them, and there wasn't any sign of blood, minus the blood from Dib's still bleeding nose. Backing away more, Dib almost tripped over something beneath him and as he looked to see what it was, his expression of horror.

It was Philip. And next to him was Jamieson, and other people that he recognized as employees of his father. And beyond them were people he thought was the Swollen eyeball members, and close to them were people he would regularly see whenever he went to the city. There were hundreds of bodies lying everywhere, which caused Dib to dry heave at the sight. But it wasn't until he looked up to see something even more dreadful

He saw the outline of the city in the background and the state it was in was nightmarish. The entire city was burning with hell fire raining from the sky, dark smoke rising above with black lighting striking the Earth in the backdrop. It was a horrifying sight for Dib to see. It would be horrifying for most people to see. He backed away from the scene with his knees wobbling, feeling more and more helpless.

"No. No, no, no, no, no!" he shook his head, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. This cannot be happening. This was definitely the worst experience in his life. And here he thought that incident early this year was bad. That cannot even compare.

"If you cannot save only a handful of your classmates, what makes you think you could save the rest of them?" the voice in all directions "And how do you expect to save them while you work with the enemy?"

"W-what?" Dib stammered before he felt himself being pulled backwards, the sight of the dead children quickly disappearing. He felt himself being spun around before abruptly stopping.

And standing there in front of him was Zim who was looking around in confusion and didn't seem to notice Dib who was only a few feet away.

"You are working with the enemy. After everything he did, you are allying yourself with him of all people. Have you not forgotten what he has done?" the voice stated bitterly.

Dib shook his head "No, that is not what is happening." he said, looking around for the source of the voice, but mainly focusing his attention on Zim "We are just temporarily cease-fire until the monster is gone and after that, we will be enemies again."

"Did you truly need him alive? You had a chance to kill him, and you didn't take it." the voice commented.

Dib looked back at Zim to see him start to convulse, twitch and strain before he fell on his hands and knees with smoke and sparks began to dance and linger out from his back that looked suddenly wounded. Dib was confused at first, but once when he heard Zim mumble to himself quietly, he recognized the position the other boy was in.

"The only thing that was keeping his miserable life from ending was destroyed. And what did you do? You just stood there and did not take the opportunity to end it." the voice said.

Dib shifted his eyes, feeling cornered again "But, I-I need h-him alive, the canon and teleporter-"

The voice interrupted "You could have just taken it as your own. Not the first time you have stolen Irken technology for our own use. Speaking of which..."

Dib raised a brow before he felt himself being pulled again away from Zim. When he was spun for the second time, Dib's eyes widened to see Tak two meters away, sitting in the fetal position with her head down. Despite the lack of sound that came from her like Zim, Dib could tell that her breath was hitched and could see her shuddering.

"What about her? She is also the enemy, and though she was rejected by those she follows and has shown signs of wanting a truce, she still did harm the Earth and there isn't anything to suggest she wont go back to her old ways. So when will you kill her? When will you kill Zim?"

Dib started to sweat heavily causing his eyes to sting and wipe his forehead with his sleeve. Can he kill her? The voice was starting to make some sense. Why didn't he kill Zim back when his PAK was damaged, why didn't he kill Tak for the years of her not being hostile? Not only that, but why didn't he take any advantage when he could tell she was emotionally vulnerable? Both of them were hanging by threads and he did nothing.

"Don't tell me it was because you felt sorry for them?" the voice mocked him "Do you really pity them now that they watched their planet being destroyed only after they learned they were rejected by their people? Do you think they will join you? Zim may have saved you once and Tak is showing she can be useful, but is that really enough to repay for what they did and attempted to do?"

"No, I-"

"Do you really think they can change?"

Dib went silent at the question of Zim and Tak having a change of heart. If they did change, Earth would have two capable guardians. And not only that, they could help Earth in many ways and he...might actually have real friends. But...that wasn't possible, they have been programmed to be dangerous soldiers. Or at least the PAK is making them like that, kinda like how he acted like Zim when he once stole his PAK and it attached itself to his chest.

...

They do not have their PAKs any more, don't they-

"It seems that you cannot make the hard decisions in life, no matter how easy they may seem to others." the voice interrupted Dib's train of thought, which made him jump a little.

"But..." it continued "there is still one question that I am wondering. How do you deal with traitors?"

"Traitors?" Dib questioned in a whisper.

He then turned to look at Tak again, but he didn't see her. Or anything at all. Everything was now black, which made Dib much more anxious than he was already. He tried to look around and peer through the darkness, but he could not see anything a few inches in front, so he began to rub his eyes to try and clear up his vision. But just as he took his hands away and blinked for a few times, he saw that the area around him had changed completely.

Dib found himself standing on top of a tall skyscraper with a circular top platform. The surface of the roof was cold and grey, made of the same stone that would usually hold sketch marks, but here it was bare and rather clean. Dib looked out in front of him and let out a silent gasp. He saw dozens or hundreds of other tall buildings that didn't look right to him. They were all black and uncompleted, missing parts and close to collapsing under their weights. The buildings were all burnt. This was his city. His city, his home was covered in soot and ash and there was almost nothing left. Everyone was gone.

Dib failed.

But the storm and darkness was still occurring and showed no signs of ceasing. Why was this happening, how was this happening, since when did Venagile have so much power? And how did he know so much, what was happening?

Why was Venagile questioning Dib on him not taking care off Zim or Tak? And who was he referring to when he said trait-

"Turn around." the voice spoke again, but now sounding much less like Venagile and almost like...Dib himself.

Dib stiffened at the voice that this time had a source and was coming from a physical mouth, but still turned around, albeit slowly and carefully with his fists half relaxed. However, when he did fully turn to face the monster that has continued to mock and torture him, all the bravery he might have had quickly left him.

He saw the silhouette of it standing diagonal from him in the shadows where the moon light had yet to reach the building they stood on. It did not look like Venagile. The thing was almost a foot shorter and much thinner, with the limbs being grossly out of proportion. The tail was long, thin and wire-like, similar to a rat, and there wasn't a row of spikes running down the length of its body. The two main dead giveaways that it wasn't 'The Grinning Demon' was that the monster did not have any wings and the head was round and...almost human.

The creature had its right arm straight out over the edge and was holding someone in its hand, but like before, Dib could not tell who it was.

"You cannot kill your enemies. But are you able to rightfully punish traitors?" the voice spoke and on cue, the moonlight hand started to shine through the dark smoke clouds of misery and almost put the next potential victim on spotlight. It was Gaz. Unlike the others, she was awake and well aware of the situation she was in, that being he entire torso was engulfed by massive clawed hand. She was struggling to get out, he arms trying to pry open the grasp that held her while she kicked at the air.

Dib's eyes widened, his head feeling like it was being lightly pricked by needles "Oh God, Gaz!" He took a few steps forward but he stopped when he saw the monster's arm shake, signalling to not come any closer.

Gritting his teeth, he tried his hardest to stand firm and confident, pointing at the shadowy creature "Let her go! And no I do not mean 'drop her off the edge', I mean 'do not hurt her'." he then demanded.

"Why should I?" the monster responded, "Give me a good reason why she should live? She broke your trust and hasn't been punished yet."

"Just let her go, she recognizes what she did was wrong and had promised to repay for going to Zim, please let her go." Dib said back, sounding less confident and more desperate.

"She still did it, knew it was an awful act and kept it from you. She lied to your face repeatedly and acted oh so miserable when she told the truth. She is just as bad as the rest of them. We both know that." said the monster in a bitter manner.

Dib, starting to feel completely drained, took more steps forwards and began to plead "Please, just leave her alone. She was just scared and she regrets it so much." his voice hitched at the end.

"You can try and tell yourself that as much as you could. But we both know the truth. She doesn't care about Earth, she never has."

"'We'? What do you mean 'we'? Who the fuck are you to tell me about how my sister feels?" Dib shouted.

And as if the smoke clouds were listening to him, they parted away in the sky and allowed more moonlight to shine down from the sky and illuminate the entire roof, finally revealing the monster. It took a few seconds for Dib to fully process what he was looking at, but when his mind did contemplate the monster in front of him.

It had his face. The monster had Dib's face, with green and scaly skin and a wide mouth with yellow triangle shaped teeth. Its eyes were Irken like, with the right one being red and left being purple and the hair on the creature had strong resemblance to Dib's fathers hair or Dib's hair if he didn't style it.

Another thing Dib noticed was that there was a strange...growth on the creature's chest that had a layer of carapace, that would beat and pulse like a heart that had only a layer of skin to cover it. The creature stared down at Dib with its heterochromatic inexpressive eyes, its mouth open and wide like basking shark but could still somehow speak with closing its jaws.

"We are one, Dib. We know the truth. You are a failure and could never be Earth's defender." the monstrous version of Dib spoke "If you were..." it then paused and looked back and forth at Gaz and Dib "you would have already taken the hard decisions."

"No." Dib shook his head as he let tears finally fall from his eyes "No, please don't hurt her, don't kill her." he stumbled over to the beats and wrapped his arms around its waist "Do whatever you want with me, just leave her alone."

The beast stared down at Dib for a few more seconds before he finally flicked his wrist and dropped Gaz who let out a silent scream.

"GAZ!" Dib cried out to her and leaned over the edge on his knees in an attempt to reach out for her, but his sister was already too far away and too far down.

So he could only watch her in horror as she fell deeper and deeper into the darkness below, her amber eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape in confusion and fright. As they finally made eye contact, Dib had not only seen her fear in her eyes...he also saw her desire to live. And then nothing. He tried desperately to see any signs of his sibling. Green clothes, purple hair, amber eyes, maybe even her voice, but he couldn't even see the bottom half of the building let alone anything beyond that.

Gaz was dead.

And he couldn't do anything. He practically watched her die. He, the defender of humanity, watched his own flesh and blood perish by a darker version of himself. How could he defend Earth from anything by this point. The only threats he dealt with was a banished laughing stock and a petty abandoned laughing stock. He 'defended' Earth from nothing. And that could only mean that all his attempts from now on don't matter. His home's fate was already carved in stone and all of it doesn't matter.

Earth doesn't matter.

He doesn't matter.

MANKIND DOESN'T MATTER!

His breathing was hitched and he felt himself start to gag at that nihilistic thought, but he then became stiff when he felt a large hand nudge his shoulder.

"Don't worry." the monster said in a fake soothing voice "She'll make a beautiful mark on the stones."

From within the ever growing pit of despair inside of Dib, a white hot flame of hatred ignited. With his right fist clenched so hard his knuckles turned white, he swung his arm around in an attempt to strike the monster with a yell. However, when he swung around his fist connected with nothing, causing him to fall over on his back being caught in his own momentum.

Laying on his back, Dib looked up to the sky to see a red mass above him, his tears blurring his vision. Blinking a few times to get rid of said tears, he stared back up again to finally see what he was looking at. It was the red eye again and it was far above him in an undetermined distance.

" **SPREAD MY TERROR, SPREAD MY TERROR, SPREAD MY TERROR."**

A dark choir echoed from the eye, the horrid voice that Dib heard in his first of the many series of nightmares he had, but now it was here in reality. Dib groaned as he rolled onto his front and pushed himself on his knees, continuing to look up at the eye and soon found himself at the bottom of a cylinder, darkness surrounding him. But it wasn't shadows around him, it was only more scorch marks and the ones in front of him looked too familiar. It was Zim, Tak, and Gaz, who the last had the same expression she had before she disappeared from his sight. Resting close to him however, wasn't a scorch mark, but an arm. A metallic right arm.

His fathers.

Dib picked up the arm and clung it close to himself like a child would hold onto a toy for comfort. Looking back at where he picked up the arm, it was until then he noticed the depiction of his father on the ground right next to Gaz. He then gave out a defeated sigh as he looked back up at the eye for the last time before he looked back down at the ground where he kneeled only to see that he was slowly becoming one with all the others who had been slain. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

"Dib!"

What? Who was that? Dib opened his eyes slightly.

"DIB!" a new voice called out and for the third time, the teenager was pulled back but this time into an embrace while he sat down.

"Breath for, Dib. It's only a dream, calm yourself."

It was Al'tya. And he was hugging Dib from behind while he tried to reassure him.

"W-what?" Dib looked around in confusion, now in a peaceful white plain.

"It was only a dream, Dib. Your classmates and family are fine. None of this is real." Al'tya repeated.

Oh. It was all a dream. How could he forget that. Then again it did seem real to him.

At this realization let out a mixture of gasps and sighs of relief and exhaustions, mumbling to himself quietly. "Oh God. Why did I dream that?" he then asked as he started to sob "Why did I dream that?"

"Dib, it is not your fault you have dreamt all of that. And no, this was not my doing." Al'tya told him "You cannot control your nightmares."

"I know, but...that was still so horrible." Dib responded as he continued to cry softly.

Al'tya sighed in pity at the state Dib was in. Pressing his lips together in a thin line as he thought of a way to bring Dib some peace. He had seen what Dib's nightmare was and only managed to pull out the poor boy at the end of it, which he did curse at himself for not being able to spare Dib any sooner from seeing his planet die like that. Al'tya already knows the pain that comes with that experience. Perhaps he could talk about it with him.

After a few minutes of letting Dib let his emotions out in his arms, Al'tya let go and let Dib stand back up on his feet to take a breather. The poet stood up with him and patted Dib on the shoulder whilst asking "Are you feeling any better?"

Dib sighed "I guess. That was just a lot of stuff at once. Seeing my family and friends die because they all got killed by a monster that looks like me."

"Yes, it was strange that this nightmare beast of yours has a vague resemblance to you." Al'tya nodded.

"Oh, so now it's weird to you?" Dib said, not meaning to sound too annoyed.

Al'tya's eyes diverted to the side for a moment before looking back at Dib "When would it not be?" he asked.

Dib was about to speak, but the slight confusion he gained stopped him for a moment. He then hummed and looked Al'tya up and down with a quizzical expression "You do realize that you look like a beat up version of me, right?"

Al'tya's eyes widened in surprise before he looked over himself. He looked up at Dib with furrowed brows "I wasn't aware that you believed we shared appearances. From my own perspective, I look like my normal self."

The poet's eyes then narrowed when he saw a small connection between himself looking like Dib and the monster looking like the boy. He cleared his throat to get Dib's attention and asked "Dib, is there something you need to share?"

"Um, what?"

"There is a reason why you see me as a defeated version of yourself and why the monster looked like you, or us in this case. And the nightmare you just experienced is not random." Al'tya pointed out "Like how with your sibling and former, or still enemies Tak and Zim are dealing with their problems that are shared between each other and you to some extent, we do not know if you have any struggles yourself."

He then took a step towards Dib and placed his left hand on his right shoulder "Is there something you have not been telling anyone, Dib?"

For the third time tonight, Dib felt himself being cornered but far less in a threatening way and more of an...embarrassing way. Dib had tried to avert his eyes away from Al'tya "N-no, I don't have a-any..." his sentence was then lost when he looked back at the poet.

Al'tya gave Dib a stern look, but it wasn't impatient in any way and was more understanding. Dare he say that it was almost parental.

Dib averted his eyes and tried to end the conversation "Why are you asking anyway? What are you, my dad?"

The dream messenger's expression quickly changed, the sternness it originally had was replaced with hurt, which made the younger boy nervous. Al'tya looked off to the side and spoke softer than before "I am...or was a parent before."

Dib's eyes widened "Oh, I am so sorry!" he quickly apologized, realizing how insensitive he was being "I didn't mean it, it slipped out, I shouldn't have-"

Al'tya put his hand up "No, it's fine. I do believe that I was also pushing boundaries with you."

"But still, I should've thought about how you would feel about what I said." Dib tried to apologize again before he sighed and slumped his shoulders "Okay, yes, I admit it."

"Admit what?" Al'tya asked.

Dib breathed out from his nose "There something that has been bothering me for the past few days that I have tried my best not to think about." he admitted "You know what it is right?"

"I do." Al'tya crossed his arms and nodded "But I want you to say it."

A blank stare spread across Dib's face, giving Al'tya a 'you cannot be serious' look. But...he was right. If there was one person that needed to say anything, it was Dib by this point. He needs to be honest with himself. But he did find it difficult at first.

"I...am..." he paused, trying to find the right words "I am scared."

"Of?"

Dib sighed again before he finally admitted "I am scared that I cannot defend Earth and my family. I'm afraid that I am not good enough to save everybody."

Al'tya's expression relaxed at Dib's confession, noticing how the boy had his arms half crossed and was rubbing them with his hands, signaling he was uncomfortable and stressed out. He could understand the pressure that Dib was feeling, like how Al'tya blames himself for his planet's annihilation. Dib spoke again, getting the poets attention.

"Like, I know that my dad is pretty capable. I mean, he can fire lasers out of his hands, fly and punch really hard, but...I don't think he can help us like he did three years ago. Robots and drones cannot compare to...whatever Venagile is." Dib continued, while Al'tya listened with a sympathetic look "They were just machines and Venagile is some sort of...anti-cosmic demon. You saw him right? Through me?"

"I have seen him, yes. And though I do not remember seeing him during my planet's end, the look in his eyes definitely showed kinship to the other monsters. And..." Al'tya paused "I have seen you and the others question him, before you five were questioned by Venagile. And I have seen the footage of planet Irk's destruction."

"So you know what we are up against?" Dib asked.

Al'tya cleared his throat before nodding "I do. I already was cursed with the knowledge on how devastating these demons can be, but I never knew that it would only take one to destroy not just a planet, but an entire solar system as well. And I only know how large the solar system is from you, as back on my world, we could only estimate through observing the stars."

"Yeah, and I bet it is far larger than any of your scholars even began to think of. And Carnageoven, or whatever his fucking name was, was only 'one' of the strongest, not 'the'." Dib pointed out "That means that there are even stronger ones!"

Dib then turned away from Al'tya, continuing to exclaim the potential risks "Even if we managed to kill Venagile, there is nothing telling us that the rest of his family won't go to Earth looking for revenge, I mean his grandfather is apparently watching him.". He then slumped his shoulders "I really do not know what to do."

Al'tya hummed a little as he walked over to Dib and put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. Dib, despite being in a dream, looked exhausted and needed time to rest. The past few days must have been too much for the young man. 

"I believe that this is my fault. The fear that you had from the dreams have caused you to imagine me as yourself if you did fail, even before you knew who I was. And I have frightened you with the pressure of protecting your world, you manifested your own self-doubt into a monster. I had seemed to forget that you are only a child."

Dib frowned again and wiped his nose to get rid of some snot and dried blood. He did agree with him. Dib had developed this saviour complex when he was only eleven years old and an almost unhealthy obsession with discovering potentially dangerous animals so he could protect others, but all of these cases were nothing of importance, and he didn't need to worry about. It was only when Zim came to Earth that Dib truly believed he was protecting Earth from the most terrifying empire throughout countless galaxies. When he did learn of Zim's banishment through Tak, he lost some of his confidence even though at the end of the day, the Irken Empire never really mattered.

Zim was always his main concern. At times the Empire always seemed like something he cared less about. But it shouldn't have been him that was anxious for his planet's safety, it should've been his father and groups of other people, not a single child that still had some years before he became an adult. Now that he thinks about it, he did have similar nightmares before, about him failing against Zim and Earth falling to his mercy, but after the Florpus incident, when he learned that his father is practically a war machine and was by his sons side, he gained this new clarification of safety.

But the nightmare he just had, along with how he now remembers his father being knocked unconscious by Venagile so easily, is now making him question not just his own capabilities, but also his fathers.

Right now, Zim didn't even look that bad compared to Venagile. He always saw Zim and Tak to some extent as the worst of the worst. But when compared to Venagile.....they were like a few rain drops, while he was a storm. And without their PAKs......the mechanism that makes them dangerous as he knows from personal exeperience.....he wasn't sure what to think of them now.

Dib never felt so under prepared for something. THIS was definitely his lowest moment.

Al'tya noticed Dib's expression, and frowned at what he did to him. Pondering for a moment, he thought of something encouraging to say to Dib, so he placed both hands on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Dib," he began, "listen to me. I believe that much of this fear of yours stems from you comparing your experience with my own. That is another reason why you continue to see me as yourself, but there is one clear difference between what is happening with you and what already happened to me."

"What is that?" Dib asked.

"You are not alone." Al'tya stated "I had tried to take full responsibility for my planet's fate once that walking mountain of destruction rallied the rest of it's kind. You have your sister, your father and his followers and for the meantime, Zim, Tak and even Skoodge. I was alone. You have an army. I may know that there is more to this worry of yours, but you must remember you are not alone in this. And I think-know you can win this with their help."

Dib looked down at thought when Al'tya pointed that out. He did have an army of sorts. Whenever he needed to deal with Zim when he was too much to handle, he had Gaz to help him and during the Florpus incident he had her and his father. He even had Zim help him protect Earth from Tak. And when Tak first arrived at Earth, he would sometimes mess with Zim with her.

Huh. Why didn't Dib think of this?

He found it humorous in some say, that he needed to be reminded that he had others to rely on by someone who had no one.

"You also must remember what you told me the night before." Al'tya continued "You have saved Earth multiple times. Even if there is a chance this may not go well, there is still a chance you can save your planet."

Dib felt the corner of his lips tug, remembering that he did reassure Al'tya he would protect his home. And now he needs to be reminded of his self boasting.

"Since when did you become an encourager?" he chuckled a little.

Al'tya let out his own small laugh as well "Yes, it is strange change of routine."

Dib huffed from his nose, but then his smile suddenly went away and he stared intently off to the side. He looked back to Al'tya "What did you just say?"

"Change of routine?" Al'tya repeated with a raised brow.

A wrinkle formed on Dib's forehead and between his eyes, the word 'routine' chanting in his head. He was not sure why, but the mention of that word was almost forcing him to remember specific moments involving Venagile. His mind went back to the training room.

**"What!? Philip's dead?"**

**"He had it coming. Little runt tried to learn of me before my grand entrance. I hate that."**

**"Normally, I wouldn't be that angry, but I was already a little angry with my name being said."**

Dib broke away from Al'tya and held his head that began to strain at the sudden flood of memories. 'Entrance' seemed to stand out the most to him, as well as the fact that Philip attempted to know more of Venagile before the dragon would allow him. And that thought made him remember when he was talking to Tak when he convinced his father to let her stay at his house.

**"...okay. Why is it after you again?"**

**"I don't know. Perhaps it somehow knew that I watched it on through a satellite and it didn't like that."**

Dib began to almost spin on the spot as he started to see some connection between these sentences as his mind went back to the mall when his father and Venagile were talking to each other.

**"I have my own personal business here, Membrane."**

**"Whoever said my name came out now, and I'll consider leaving half of everyone here alive!"**

And for the last time back at the training room.

" **I have been to many worlds and killed billions before."**

**"Empires's tend to destroy or hinder the cultures of different societies, and it will be diffiuclt to try and influence one planet to self destruction when ten or more other planets try to aid them. Makes it less fun four our grandfather. Empires are bothersome, so we get rid of them."**

Dib's eyes opened when he started to see a pattern in Venagile's action. Venagile burned down multiple apartments before he showed himself public. He killed Philip when he tried to learn of him and threatened Tak when she said his name all before he made his 'grand entrance'. Could this...he wasn't one hundred percent sure if his hypothesis was even valid. They only way he could be sure he needed an example of something similar happening before, but how...Al'tya!

Dib turned back to Al'tya and quickly asked "Al'tya I need to know if the monster that attacked your planet did anything before he started to attack your villages when it arrived."

"W-what?"

"I know that I am sounding really insensitive again, but I must know. It could be really important information." Dib told him.

The poet's expression started to show signs of pain at the small moment confusion had experienced before the attack truly began. He closed his eyes and thought back hard to what happened just before the gargantuan monster was seen.

After another few moments of silence, Al'tya eventually spoke "It...was around a day and a half after I have seen that red horror in the black plains of space. I had experienced nightmares and I felt weak. I wasn't sure if the eye was real, but before the opportunity came to truly dwell on it, roars and rumbles shook my planet, and multiple villages were warned about incoming danger."

His breathing was starting to get heavier while his expression became more pained, which made Dib want to kick himself for even thinking about asking Al'tya such a personal question,

"The roars were loud like thunder but they somehow spoke to all us, terrible things echoed throughout the valleys and some us prayed for all of it to just stop." Al'tya opened his eyes, tears of his own began to roll down his cheeks "But we were only answered, with the execution of the masses.". The last sentence had seemed to dim the plain they both stood in.

Al'tya sighed and shook his head to try and calm himself down "The monster seemed to preview its onslaught before it started."

Dib's eyes widened in realization "Just like Venagile. With the apartments that caused some panic. And he has done this befre" he pointed out.

Al'tya looked back with furrowed brows, starting to partially catch on what Dib was implying "He had a routine planned whenever it goes to a planet, but..."

"Tak and Philip learned of him before he showed himself." Dib finished speaking quickly.

"And he didn't like that." Al'tya added, now realizing what Dib was saying.

"And you didn't have any aliens on your planet, so there was nothing to catch the giant monster off gaurd!" Dib added.

The two both gave each other excitement as they both managed to figure out Venagile's behaviour and if they learned his behaviour, they could predict his movements and reactions. And that could only mean one thing.

They had a plan.

They had a plan!

Dib shot his fists in the air and loudly declared "WE HAVE A-"

"-PLAN!" he finished as he woke up on his bead, sitting up with his fists in the air.

He looked around his room, a bit confused that he once again changed location, but relaxed when he learned he was only in his bedroom. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday, which made him scrunch up his nose that he had changed into something else yet. Feeling around to his left, Dib picked up his glasses and put them on and saw that his alarm clock read nine in the morning. It was still dark out, which was typical of winter mornings and though the window was close, Dib could feel the weather growing older as it neared Christmas.

Dib then perked up "I have a plan. I have a plan!"

The boy then sprung from his bed and ran out the room while he was loudly declaring "I have a plan, I have a-WOAH!"

Dib couldn't finish his sentence when he found himself falling down the stairs, due to him not paying attention and still not being fully awake. Dib yelped, cursed and grunted as he tumbled down to the living room where Gaz was sitting at the couch in her pajamas, a soft drink in her hand.

"Christ, Dib!" Gaz jumped "I know you're top heavy with that big head of yours, but be careful."

Dib pushed himself off the ground and turned to Gaz and was about to defend himself, but he found himself unable to speak when he saw his sister on the couch. Feeling his heart pull, he stood back up and walked over to Gaz, and before she could even ask, Dib bent down to hug her.

"Wha?..." Gaz questioned quietly,unsure why her brother was hugging her. This must be the first time he hugged her twice in the span of twenty four hours in a long time. She was about to tell him to get off because she did notice his nose had dried blood on it, but once she heard him sniff, she became a little concerned.

"What's going on?" Gaz asked, pushing Dib away slightly which he didn't resist.

Dib pulled back and knelt down more to her level with his hands on her shoulders "Sorry.", he apologized with a small smile "I just didn't…..have the best dream last night."

"Oh." Gaz said back quietly. It wasn't difficult for her to figure what Dib was implying to her. The way he looked at her when he saw her, the hug, the visible sadness and the obvious sugarcoating of the dream he had gave her enough clues. It made her feel bad. Just yesterday they almost got into an argument over what she did, and he told her that he was scared for her and now that he had a nightmare of something terrible happening to her, he is happy to see her safe. This just made her regret going to Zim for help even more.

Gaz smiled back "Hey, you don't need to worry about me. It probably was someone else you were dreaming of any way. No one messes with me, even in dreams." she told him with confidence. Though it did appear that she was praising herself, and she sort of was, she was also trying to reassure her brother. She didn't want him to worry. It gets annoying after a while.

"So." Gaz began, "Why did you come running down the for? And why was your nose bleeding?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Listen I think I have a plan to deal with the dragon." Dib told her.

"What? Since when?"

"Since…" Dib paused for a moment "A few minutes ago. I thought of it when I was sleeping. I'll get Tak so she could call the others and explain it to Zim and Skoodge."

Dib went back upstairs and went to the bathroom to wash his face of blood. Looking in the mirror, he noticed the slight shade of purple around and after pushing and pulling it with his finger, he figured that he had just bruised it rather than do actual damage.

He walked back into the hallway and stood in front of the spare room's door, and felt a little nervous to talk to Tak for some reason. After a moment, he eventually knocked on the door three times and called out to Tak.

"Tak, are you awake?"

When he didn't get a response, he opened the door and looked down to see that Tak was covered up completely by the quilt. Dib brought his right hand up and wiggled his fingers a little before he pinched the top end of the quilt and gingerly pulled it back to reveal the top half of Tak, who was curled up and facing the wall.

She did…..not look okay. She looked tired, with dark circles underneath her eyes and a sickly complexion. Was she ill? Perhaps her immunity was still weak after becoming human.

Dib hummed before he gently placed a hand on her right shoulder and nudged her. "Tak? Wake up, I have a plan."

Tak groaned before her eyes fluttered open. She slightly turned her head to look over her shoulder to see Dib with half lidded eyes, showing signs of being disoriented. How much sleep did she get last night?

"What's going on?" she asked through a barely opened mouth.

Dib's brows furrowed, wondering if he could just leave her for another few…..minutes. Wait, why is he thinking like that? He has a plan and possibly the only chance they have, there was no time.

"I have a plan. Or, I think I have a plan. I noticed a pattern in Vena-...the dragon's actions. Meet me downstairs so we could call the others and I can explain everything." Dib told her before leaving the room.

Instead of going back down to the living room, Dib went back into his room and looked behind his door to see his old blackboard stand his father got him when he was eight. Originally, his father gave him it so Dib could practice maths and equations, but Dib used it to draw aliens, monsters and write down anything he learned about the supernatural or paranormal. It was blank now, smudges of white chalk in some places and said chalk was still good to use.

Picking it up, Dib held it in front of him as he carefully went down the stairs this time. He entered the living room, he was about to stand the blackboard up until he saw what was on TV. He recognized it as the news station for the next city over, where the journalist was on the street talking to people. Dib leaned the blackboard on the couch before he sat down on the couch with his arms crossed, not taking his eyes off the television.

It never actually crossed Dib's mind on the rest of the world's reaction to the mayhem the city is going through. It seems that any footage of Venagile has yet to be released or hasn't been on the media for that long, because so far no one is guessing that a dragon from out of space is attacking the city. People think it is some sort of terrorist attack, a massive gang war or some sort of riot.

Dib shook his head "I'll give it a few more hours and everyone on Earth will know what's going on. People would want to have answers."

"Well everyone thinks that it's some sort of animal." Gaz shrugged.

"What?" Dib turned to her with a bewildered look.

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you. Yesterday, a cop turned up at the house saying how the city is on lockdown while Zim's computer talked to him through his robot parents. The cop was just making sure that everyone was home and safe." Gaz explained "Maybe they are just keeping track of everyone in case there is an evacuation."

An expression of disbelief spread across Dib's face. After all of this, they still think that Venagile is "An animal!?"An animal? It can breath fire, speak english and is literally more dangerous than a fucking army!"

"You know how hard it is to convince dad that aliens exist." Gaz pointed out "And if you are wondering where he is, he's in the basement looking for the lizard. Funny thing actually, I came down this morning and saw him passed out on the kitchen table. I woke him up and he shouted something like 'I overslept' and ran down."

"They didn't find him yet?"

Gaz shook her head "Not yet. For a big lizard that breathes fire and can fly, he is pretty good at playing hide and seek."

"Do you think Zim and Skoodge found him yet?" Dib asked.

Gaz shrugged, not saying anything. The two siblings continued to watch the news until they both turned to see that Tak had finally come down stairs. She still looked tired to them, with the slumped shoulders, the way she dragged her legs and she was rubbing her half lidded eyes gave everything away.

However, once Tak herself had noticed her posture and that she was being looked at, she stood straighter with her hands behind her back and cleared her throat. She then looked down at Dib "What is this about a 'plan', Dib?"

Dib stood up from the couch handpicked up the blackboard "Okay, I explain now. Oh, but call Zim and Skoodge first. Everyone needs to hear this."

Tak walked over to the couch and sat down beside Gaz while she took out her computer from her hoodie pocket and placed it on the table in front of her.

"Computer, contact Zim's base."

"Yes, master." her computer complied, and a second later a small ball on a metal rod protruded from the computer's base and a light was projected. "Calling now."

* * *

Skoodge was currently looking at the large main monitor in the control room, sitting by himself with a drink next to him. It had been a few hours of searching when he eventually came across an area of land where he believed would be suitable to set up everything. It was around a hundred miles away from the city, deep into forest and a few hundred meters away from the base of a large mountain with a small number of trees surrounding the place.

Though he could go farther, there were two main reasons why Skoodge needed to limit his distance. The first reason was because Minimoose had been highly damaged during the Florpus incident and could not be repaired fully as the energy the Florpus gave off had unfortunately corrupted his systems, so there is only so far he could move objects around before he is damaged again and glitch. Then again, he didn't believe if it was tested to see any equipment would be damaged if Minimoose transported it in the state he is in. Skoodge does hope that the cannon and teleporter will be transported intact. But Minimoose had teleported an entire planet twice, surely he can do this without any problems arising. He just brushed this worry off as him overthinking. What's next, him thinking that Venagile has a final form like those western cartoons?

The second reason was because if something were to go wrong, the computer could send equipment to them quick enough to aid them. The mountain base was just far enough that it was miles away from any civilization but not too far that Minimoose would suffer any problems, and it was close enough for the computer to send equipment that would arrive on time. But whatever the equipment may arrive, it may not be useful. Venagile was exceedingly impressive. But if Zim is still going with the plan with using the canon, that does mean that the demon can still be hurt.

He had the computer scan the area for wildlife, natural obstacles, if the small buildings that are close by were abandoned or not and if an avalanche were to be triggered, how far would the snow be travel so they would avoid being buried or the canon and teleporter being damaged. Luckily, most animals were hibernating, all the huts were vacant and if an avalanche were to occur, the snow wouldn't be close enough to be much of a problem.

"Computer, can you program upload the coordinates of this area into Minimoose?" Skoodge asked.

"K."

Skoodge sighed quietly. It was about time that him and his team had made some progress, especially after learning of what Venagile is and what happened to Irk. but that didn't mean they were out of any danger either. Venagile was still out there near some sort of large building in the middle of nowhere, staring at it for the past few hours, which confused and worried the Irken of what the dragon was doing. But it was good to know that he and the computer knew where Venagile was and if he were to move, the computer could dimple track the strange energy he gives off to find him again.

"Computer, do you mind checking the area around where the alien is in a few mile radius? There has to be something around there that is keeping him there." Skoodge asked.

"Will now. It is kinda weird how it is just perching there. I tried to scan the building and there seems to be a large number of humans there and- OH MY GOODNESS!" the computer yelled, causing Skoodge to jump back and almost fall out of this chair.

"W-what is it?"

Instead of saying anything, the computer had changed the image on the screen and showed what looked like the perspective of a camera around a tree. The computer not only just gets into the database of satellites or cameras in a building to spy on places, but at times can even hack into common cameras used by hunters or wildlife experts. There was usually never anything interesting or noteworthy to look at there, but today…..there was a change.

Standing in a small clearing, was a ghastly creature that seemed like the forced mutation of a hoofed animal and predator, with eight crooked limbs and long body. Matted fur, exposed bone and scales covered the entire body. The abomination currently had its head down, a black bear in its jaws that obviously dragged out of its hole that was in the background.

The creature then let go and reared its head up while the bear stayed limp, until the bear slowly stood back up. The bear's tongue was now hanging loosely and was much longer than it usually would and was forked. The deer monster then made chattering noise, which signalled the bear to leave the area.

"What in the name of?" Skoodge whispered before leaning back again to see that the creature was now staring right into the camera.

Then, without warning, the abomination lunged at the camera and the screen went blank. Skoodge screamed in fright and this time fell off his chair.

"Computer, can you get Zim?" the Irken asked from the floor.

* * *

"Master, you may need to see this." the computer called out to Zim.

The teenage human groaned in his sleep before waking up in the bed in the top room, rolling over on his stomach, before pushing himself up with a yawn. Groggily opening his eyes, Zim kneeled on his bed and looked won at his hands. So it wasn't a dream, he was still human.

"Eugh." Zim let out, before getting off the bed with the quilt still around his shoulders, so he decided to wear it like a cape.

"What is this that I need to see?"

"Just go down to the main control room. It's kinda weird." the computer responded.

Zim grumbled tiredly at the non-answer he was given before he walked out of the room and into the hallway.. Walking into the kitchen, Zim went over to the old bin computer he didn't use that often and stepped inside. As he dropped down however, he felt himself fall to the side before he caught himself.

Hsi heart now beating fast, he looked down to see that a hole was cut into the bottom of the elevator and the part that was cut out was leaning against the wall.

"Wha-computer, what is the meaning of this?" Zim asked, irritable.

"Huh? Oh right, when Tak broke into the base, she used the old elevator and cut a hole into it instead of using it to avoid the security systems." the computer explained.

Zim grunted, but instead of complaining, he had just pressed himself against the door with his arms out to make some distance between himself and the hole. As the elevator descended, Zim moved his much shorter and broader tongue around his mouth and scrunched his nose. He had this sickly taste ever since he woke up and he was sure he didn't recognize it. In fact, Zim doesn't remember feeling like this. He had slept before, but it was usually for when he travelled long distances and it was more him in a matter of words, turning his body off and not actually sleeping. This was even the same case for when Skoodge or other Irkens would sleep.

But now that since he was a human of course his body would work much differently.

Zim looked at his reflection that was on the surface of the metal elevator doors. Though his body wasn't sore anymore, it would take awhile for him to get used to his new appearance.

And body. Zim brought his right hand up and moved his finger through his hair that now rested on his head and then ran this thumb across his upper lip where he noticed small hairs growing. He wasn't sure if they grew overnight or he had them yesterday and only now noticed. He hummed curiously as he pinched some strands and tugged lightly. The small amount of pain that followed had caused him to wince and let go of the hair, rubbing his head afterwards. He heard that hair grows longer over time and many humans get it cut or style it so it wouldn't get in the way. He was fine with the length, but the way it dropped around his head looked ugly to him. To be honest he would have it in the same style as it was for his holographic disguise.

Actually, his appearance would be the least of his worries when it came to adapting to this body. He would need to eat and drink to live rather than have it as a delicacy, he would need to wear different clothes instead of his uniform and he would need to…..bathe. In water. The thought of that made Zim shudder. Yeah, he wouldn't need to worry about it burning his skin, but after four years of fearing the liquid…..they may need to be a second party to make sure he was finished cleaning himself.

But besides those conditions…..what would Zim do with his life? He didn't have any reason to conquer the planet or anything similar. In fact, such a thing was undesirable. For some odd reason. Zim frowned and shook his head, trying to brush this off as him still getting used to human emotions.

Thinking back to when he thought all of this was a dream, Zim remembered the dream he sort of had last night. Though he did sleep for a good number of hours, he only had a few seconds of memory of what he dreamt of. He saw...Irk being destroyed again. He saw the damage he had done to Earth and he saw... the mall, with that police officer, Laura, standing in front of it. The human that sacrificed herself for him and the others. He felt that guilt feeling again, but he wasn't sure why. It felt much stronger now, especially how there wasn't a PAK distracting him.

"Computer, will you run a brain scan to see why I am having all of these strange emotions of guilt and having memory problems?" Zim commanded before remembering to add "And why did my PAK always feel strange with all of these emotions? After all of this madness of course."

"Will do. I have your and Tak's PAKs stored for saftey, including your other equipment incase you're wondering." the computer said "Should I analyse them as well for more answers?"

Zim nodded "Yes, that would make things easier."

"K."

The teenager sighed as he rested his head against the door, still thinking about the dream and all that transpired only yesterday. It took all of his will not to go insane from all of this. Zim's trail of thought was interrupted once the elevator doors opened, from which he speed walked to where Skoodge was.

"What is it, Skoodge?" Zim asked.

Skoodge turned to him "I am not really sure, but I think that the alien is involved in this.". He then looked back on the screen and used the cursor to drag back the footage timeframe on the bottom of the screen.

Zim's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the abomination on screen attacking the bear. "What is that thing?" he questioned, not really expecting an answer. He continued to stare in disgust as the bear stood up and walked away.

"By Irk." Zim cringed at the sight, but humped back when the creature lunged at the camera and the screen going blank. "Wh-what was that thing?"

"I have no idea." Skoodge told him "The computer found it by accident when I asked him to look around the area."

"Why this area?" Zim looked back down at Skoodge.

Skoodge didn't say anything, but instead changed the screen to show the bird's eye view of Venagie perching on the tree. Zim leaned with squinted eyes, his hands on the back of the chair Skoodge was sitting on.

"When I was looking for a place to set up everything, I came across a shelter with armed guards round it. And not far from that, the computer picked up an energy signal. The alien's energy signal." Skoodge explained "He has been there for a couple of hours."

"What makes you think that it has a connection to the thing with the antlers?" Zim asked.

The Irken shrugged "Well he turned you and Tak into humans and the mutant has green scales its body. It has to be his doing."

Zim furrowed his brows and looked back at the screen, leaning down to mouse to zoom out on the screen, revealing the shelter. He tilted his head with a quizzical expression "Why is it just staring at it. And even is this building in the first pl-"

"Incoming call." the computer announced as the bottom right screen displayed 'incoming call'.

"Eh!? Who is it?" Zim looked to the screen along with Skoodge.

"Membrane residence. Probably Tak." stated the computer.

The teenage boy and the Irken both shared a look before turning their attention back to the screen. "Answer it." Zim ordered.

The screen fuzzed for a second before revealing both Tak and Gaz sitting on a couch beside each other.

"Hey, Zim." Gaz greeted.

"Zim." Tak nodded.

"No time for formalities." Zim heard Dib from off screen.

Zim raised a brow "Wait, what's going on?"

Tak leaned down and reached out to turn whatever she was using to contact Zim's base with, to show Dib standing opposite from her and Gaz. Dib was standing next to a blackboard stand that was tall as he was, with his right hand out holding a stick of chalk, touching the board.

"Okay." Dib said "I need everyone to listen closely. I have a plan and this may be the only chance we have."


	19. Chapter 19

**C** **hapter** **1** **8: Putting the plan** **together** **,** **part 1.**

Professor Membrane drummed his fingers on his desk, starting to feel stressed out that he had just missed over eight hours of potential work. He still could not believe that he had overslept and had only woken up when his daughter nudged him while he was passed out on the kitchen table. He definitely needed a long rest after this whole ordeal was over.

He was currently going through his emails and other messages, reading anything new at a rapid pace out loud. After reading the last email however, he felt taken aback in slight disbelief for a moment before he read over all of the messages for the second time. And after that, he took out his phone to see if he had received any texts or calls.

Nothing. There weren't any updates on the animal, the shelter or the evacuation tunnels under the city. But it did seem that everyone at the mall or who was at work at the time of the attack were evacuated and brought home once the monster disappeared.

Membrane was…..unsure how he was supposed to feel about this. He felt that he should be glad that he had not slept through anything and the animal had not attacked the city again, but this did mean that no one knew where the animal in question was. A double edged sword. Perhaps the creature decided to go back into the woods and might leave everyone alone, but Membrane believed it would not be wise to share such a theory with anyone else in case he was wrong and would accidently drop the guard of the soldiers.

To make sure it wasn't in the city, Membrane began to search through the city using satellite images and security cameras that were generously provided to him. After a few minutes, he did not find anything indicating that there was some form of conflict. Humming, Membrane rolled his chair over to another monitor where some cameras pointed more to the outside of the city and towards the wilderness. He could not risk confirming that the animal did leave.

He still needed everyone to be ready in case an evacuation did occur, not daring to risk the lives of another person. Many of the soldiers that have been killed had lived in the city, and that means that their families had lived there as well. Membrane did not need to have the thought of letting his fallen employees' families die on his conscience. Their deaths would not be in vain. And it wouldn't just be them that he needed to worry about, but the rest of the city as well. Especially his own children, and that thought made him turn to his left to face a large iron door at the other side of the room, that led to the tunnels to leave the city, which he himself had installed.

He hoped that his children wouldn't mind going down there by themselves if he need to confront the animal properly, and he also hope his guest, Tak, wouldn't mind going down that tunnel either.

Wait, Tak? Membrane perked up a little when he remembered the guest staying at his house. She must be taking this harder than anyone else, her family are out of the country and they must be worried to death about her. If of course they know of what is happening in the city.

"I think I should call them. Give them my apologies and reassure that their daughter is safe." Membrane said as he took out his phone with his right hand while he used his left to search for the phone number of the meat factory her parents owned on the computer.

After dialing the number, Membrane placed the phone next to his ear and sat up in attention when he answered after the second dial.

"Thank you for calling Lord of weenies, Lisa speaking." a young secretary greeted.

"Yes, hello Lisa. This is Professor Membrane speaking. Do you think it would be possible for you to get me in contact with Hank Butcher, the president?" Membrane told the secretary, managing to hide the tiredness and worry he had only a a minute ago.

"Professor Membrane!? The scientist? Oh, yes of course. I will try to get him on the line as soon as I can." Lisa told him. She sounded excited to hear him, which reminded Membrane of his world wide fame.

Membrane chuckled lightly and nodded "Thank you, Lisa. I just wanted to tell him that his daughter is well and he doesn't need to worry in case you're wondering."

"Yes, okay-...wait, his daughter?" Lisa questioned, sounding a bit less surprised.

"Oh, you weren't aware? I had a conversation with Mrs. Butcher yesterday about her and Mr. Butcher's daughter, Tak, staying at my residence after her family's apartment was burnt down." Membrane informed "I just wanted to let him know that she is safe in case of the high chance he is worried about her. I'm sure the city's state has made the news by now."

"Um, okay. Yes, many of us have seen the news and it is terrible what is going, but…..I didn't know that the president had a….." the young women paused, which made Membrane turn to the phone more.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Oh, no, no there isn't. Excuse me, I'll inform now. You may need to wait a minute." the secretary said quickly before what sounded like a quiet orchestra began to softly play.

Membrane clicked his tongue, noticing the confusion in the woman's voice. It appeared that she didn't know that her employer had a daughter, but that would be somewhat expected. An employee wouldn't know the in and outs of their employer's life, but here she sounded generally bewildered. Maybe Mr. Butcher was quite open about his personal life, but had left out certain aspects of it, such as having a child. Or a daughter in this case. If that were the situation, it would be understandable that someone would sound confused at this type of news.

After a minute of listening to a cliched melody, a man with a thick southern accent spoke through the phone, getting Membraesn full attention "Hello? President of the Lord of weenies speaking."

"Hello, is this Mr. Butcher? This is Professor Membrane speaking." Membrane greeted.

There was a slight laugh from the man "Yes it is. And I must say, I was quite surpirsed to have gotten this call from someone of your fame. It is a pleasure to have you know of me."

The Professor chuckled as well "Yes, thank you, and a good morning to you. I apologize for calling so early in the day, but I did just want to assure you that your daughter is safe and you do not need to worry so much." Membrane told him.

There was a slight pause before Hank said anything. "Um, my daughter?"

"Yyyes, your daughter." Membrane raised a brow "Tak? I had a conversation with her mother over the phone about her staying at my home yesterday morning. And, to repeat what I said to her, I'm terribly sorry for what happened to your apartment and Tak is not causing any problems. So far, of course." he laughed.

"Uh….." was the thing Hank responded with.

"Yeah, that wasn't funny, sorry." Membrane scratched the back of his head.

"N-no, it's just…..look, I know you are a world famous scientist and I don't wanna sound disrespectful now, but I believe that you have gotten myself mixed up with someone else." said Hank, starting to sound slightly embarrassed.

This did catch Membrane off guard. He had Hank and someone else mixed up? No, he couldn't have, he did some small research on this family before and he was sure he had not misheard Tak mentioning her father's name. Unless there was another company bearing the same name, with the owner also being named Hank Butcher, Membrane was not making any mistakes here.

"Isn't this Hank Butcher? President of Lord of weenies?" Membrane asked.

"The one and only. And again, there seems to be some misunderstanding here. I don't have a daughter named Tak. I have three boys, but all of them are adults and live in their own homes." Hank said.

Membrane was about to speak, but felt his words get caught in his throat, unable to find the right words. Was there really some sort of extraordinary mix up or…..was Tak lying to him? But why would she lie? How could she even lie? Or was there a third possibility that Tak was the secret love child of Hank and he doesn't like to admit it to others?

"I….okay then. This does seem to be a mix-up. I'm sorry for calling." was the only thing Membrane could really say.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Professor. It has been an honor to speak with you any way." Hank said, the awkwardness in his voice now gone.

"The pleasure was mine." Membrane nodded before he hung up.

He stared down at the phone, unable to think of a rational explanation for all of this. This did not make any sense, what was going on? He was just about to get up from his chair and confront Tak about this to get an answer, until a notification of an email dinged on his monitor. Sitting fully on his chair and leaning in, Membrane opened up the new message.

"The shelter?" Membrane brows raised as he began to read the email.

_To Professor Membrane._

_I apologize for sending this email early in the morning, but there has been something strange going on at the apocalyptic shelter. Almost half of all of the residents have been checking in at the infirmary with symptoms of a disease or virus we do not recognize. This started at around 10 PM last night, and after the number of patients reached past seventy, we had investigated and tested all of the facility and anything that they might have come in contact with._

_After a five hour investigation, we have eventually tested the water supply and found that there is some strange substance within it. After that, some of the guards went to the main water room and found a small hole cut into the main tanks. We have even questioned those who did not show any signs of being sick and have confirmed that they had yet to drink from the taps. After this discovery, we have informed the rest of the resistance and staff to not drink from the taps and that they would be provided water from other sources._

_Some of us have already tried to recognize what the substance in the water is, but none of us are finding any match to any chemical or toxin that we know of. We hope that you come down yourself to the shelter so you could look at what we have and find a solution to our problem._

_Sincerely, James Callaway._

Membrane let out an irritated sigh. Well this was perfect, now he has to deal with a few hundred sick patients that are at a shelter because some maniac got into the water supply and tainted it with something. With an unknown…..substance…..

No. No, there was no possible way that.

The animal. The animal was doing this, but how could it possible get in without being-

Specimen five…

Membrane clenched his fits as tight as he could, feeling his entire body shake with anger and teeth grit.

"Oh, for goodness-"

* * *

Everyone watched Dib for a full minute in complete silence while he stood in front of the board, almost covering it up entirely. Dib has not said anything else after he told everyone that he had a plan. But he did occasionally mumble something to himself that no one else would hear. It was strange for the four to watch, to be suddenly told that they might be a plan to finally get rid of the monster so early in the morning.

"Hey Dib-stink, none of us can see what you are doing. Is this our plan or your just plan?" Zim called out.

"Shut up, just give me a few more seconds aaaannnnnd…..there!" Dib tabbed the board with the chalk and stepped to its side to face the others, the blackboard to his right.

The three other humans and single Irken had all collectively raised a brow to see that Dib had drawn a horizontal line across the board, making two sections. The top half of the board had what looked to be two time schedules with underlined titles above them, with one of them bearing the frightful name of Venagile.

The schedules read:

Usual routine

_Arrive on planet-cause some havoc as preview-finally attack._

Venagile's routine

_Arrive on planet Earth-burn down apartments as a preview-attack the city_

"Okay." Dib began, looking back and forth between the board and the other four "To make this easier, let's refer to the dragon as 'Vile' for now. In my dreams I had a conversation with Al'tya, the guy who has been showing me the visions about the other monsters and the red eye I mentioned."

"Wait, hold on." Gaz spoke up "You haven't really explained who this Alta dude is. How does seeing the red eye give you two some mind connection?"

Dib looked off to the side and scratched his chin a little, thinking of the best way to explain it, even though the poet never explained it in detail "Well, apparently he saw the red eye almost eight thousand years ago and it affected him mentally and I guess when I saw it five days ago, his memories became a part of mine, or at least his subconscious was infused in my brain."

"That makes…..no sense." Tak commented.

"Well to be fair, none of this makes any sense." Skoodge said "And from what Dib said, this Al'tya guy doesn't understand it either."

Zim scoffed "Okay, it really doesn't matter how it happened, can we just get back to listening to Dib's ramblings?"

Dib pressed his tongue against his bottom lip in slight annoyance, but continued anyway "As I was saying, we had a long conversation on…..some stuff and the eventual topic of his planet was brought up after he said the word 'routine'. From there I noticed some patterns in Vile's behavior and from there Al'tya told me what exactly happened when his planet was destroyed."

He then turned to the board and pointed to the first time schedule and drew and line across the bottom, stopping at each point for a few seconds as he spoke "A thousand foot giant arrived on his planet, but before it actually started to destroy anything, it roared multiple times that was heard for miles on end. It was only after it scared everyone, it eventually attacked."

Dib then moved down to the next schedule "I think Vile was trying to do something similar. He came to Earth on Tuesday, burned down the apartments to frighten everyone and then finally attacked on Friday."

"So these monsters have a schedule then? Here I thought they were entirely random." Gaz commented "But the dragon already started his attack, what are we supposed to do now?"

Dib looked towards Gaz and then looked to the bottom half of the blackboard where instead of a time schedule, there was a timeline.

Timeline since Venagile's arrival

_Arrive at Earth-burn down apartments-threaten Tak when she said his name-burn down apartments-Kill Philip who tried to learn of him-finally attack._

"It wasn't that simple." Dib said "When we interrogated him back at Zim's base, he told us some things he did while he was burning the city down before he finally attacked. He threatened Tak when she said his name before he revealed himself to the city."

"What do you mean it threatened Tak?" Zim interjected.

Tak looked down at the light projecting from her computer, unable to see Zim as she turned her computer around, but still responded "The entire reason I am staying at this house is because Dib offered me to stay here after Vile burned my apartment down. If you remember, I mentioned at the training room that I had a call with the Tallests and they said his name. So I did when I wanted my computer to research the name to find its origins. The next day, the apartment was burnt down and Vile…...left me a message."

"What was the message again?" Gaz asked.

"He scratched 'I know' into the wall. We didn't know what he meant until he started to look for me at the mall." Tak answered, hugging herself a bit at the memory of the haunting message.

"And that's not the only thing." Dib continued "He told us that he killed Philip because he somehow tried to learn of Vile before he attacked the city. Or before his 'grand entrance', as he would say."

Gaz's brows raised "Huh, he did say that.". Her eyes then widened in surprise "Wait, my suggestion to talk to him actually worked? You thought of a plan because of it? I was being half serious."

"Worked a lot better than expected, but yeah he did say 'grand entrance.' Dib nodded "I don't know when Philip was killed, but it had to be after Tak said his name the first time and just before he attacked the mall. He also knew who Dad was and even recognized him by his voice, so he might have confronted him just before Tak said his name a second time." he explained.

The first Membrane child then turned to face everyone and declared "Do you guys know what this means? This is not random, he did stuff like this before. Arrive, preview, attack, repeat. He told us he killed literal billions before, but only that now others outside his family knew his name and Philip somehow studied him, his routine was broken and he tried to deal with it. Vile is not just a predator, but a predator that has schedule. And when that schedule is interrupted, he gets angrier each time."

"How do you know he progressively gets angrier?" Skoodge questioned.

"Well, he did only threaten Tak the first time his routine was interrupted, but when it was interrupted the second time with Philip, Vile just down right killed him. The third time it happened was when Tak said his name again, and by that point he decided that would be when he went in the third stage if his plan" Dib explained, looking down at the Irken and new human teenager "But it is the only explanation for his behavior. It may not make a lot of sense, but it is the only thing we have right now."

He then fully turned back to the board "What I am saying is, if we predict Vile's next move and foil his plans again, he will come for us. And there, we can set up a trap. He doesn't work with obstacles, he breaks them down and tries to continue with the original plan, but he gradually grows more frustrated and may make a mistake."

Gaz spoke up this time "What is it only now that he is on Earth his routine is broken? He did this before, what makes this time any different?"

Dib looked over his shoulder towards Gaz at her question, but then turned his entire body as he faced Zim, Tak and Skoodge, and pointed towards them with the piece of chalk. "They are here."

"Eh? Because we are here?" Zim questioned.

Dib nodded "At the training room, when Tak asked how the Tallests knew Vile's name, Vile mentioned how him and his family uses a planets culture to their advantage. But empires tend to get rid of them. That is why..." he paused.

A solemn silence fell upon the group as Dib looked off to the side, unsure how to phrase his next words. Everyone, excluding Skoodge, all knew what Dib was going to say despite him not finishing his sentence. But to make sure that the conversation was still going, Zim finished Dib's sentence.

"Why they destroyed Irk and most of the Irken race?" the teenage boy said, a hint anger in his speech. Zim mentioning Irk's demise had caused Skoodge to whimper quietly as his antenna pressed flat against his head and Tak to fold her arms in with bothered expression. It was still hard to believe that the planet was gone, and all of them were still holding in their emotions about it as they had. They had another problem to deal with.

"...yeah." Dib scratched the back of his head. He then cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to focus on the topic at hand "But because you guys not being called back to Irk when it was...you-know-what, you where technically messing with Earth's culture as you were using Irken technology when you first heard of Vile's name. And because of that, he was caught off guard when you said it because he didn't know you here and that you were an Irken or alien at the time."

"But what about this Philip person?" Zim asked "Wouldn't he have used Earth technology?"

"Dad's technology is far different to anyone else on Earth, and I have a feeling that he had some knowledge of Earth's advancements before he came here, so Dad's inventions was unexpected to him. Dib explained "He also said that he normally wouldn't be angry at that, but Tak saying his name made him angry before hand. And with Philip, he just lost his temper."

Tak spoke up "So what you are implying is, if we set up another obstacle, with Irken technology in use, Vile will come for us in a blinded rage. But before we set up said obstacle, we build a trap?"

"So we make him come for us, rather than we go looking for him?" Gaz asked.

"Essentially." Dib nodded, not turning away from the board "But right now we need to find out what he is planning next or what he might do next, there we can set up a trap with the teleporter and canon, then foil his plans and he will fall right into our trap."

"But no one knows where the fucker is. How can we predict his next plan if he's gone ghost on us?" asked Gaz.

Both Zim and Skoodge shared a look at Gaz's question. The Irken grimaced a little as he clicked on the tab of the bird's eye view of Venagile, where he was still vaguely seen amongst the tree tops and snow.

"Well, we actually do know where it is at this moment." Zim said, pulling the bottom right monitor out from the wall and turned it to face the large middle screen.

Dib leaned down to the hologram and reeled back once his eyes laid on the scaled body of the demon. "You found him?"

"Wait, what?" Gaz said as she got up from the couch and stood behind her brother where she immediately spotted Venagile as well. Soon Tak got up to see Venagile as well, though it did take her a bit longer to do so.

Venagile was perched upon the top branch near the top of the softwood tree, almost wrapped around it like a smaller lizard on a twig. His dark green scales acted as camouflage and the snow that fell on him was only hiding him more.

"What is he doing there?" Gaz cocked her head and to answer her question, Skoodge panned the screen out to reveal the large shelter that was not too far from where the demon prowled.

"Is that a military base?" Tak squinted her eyes.

"No, I don't think so." Skoodge said off screen "It is really big with armed humans around it, but I think it is a shelter more than anything else. We don't know why he's there yet but….." Skoodge paused as he hanged the screen to reveal the cougar deer mutant with its jaws down around the neck of a bear "We did find this not too far from him."

"Jesus fucking christ with a rusted chainsaw, what is that?" Gaz asked with wide eyes.

Zim shrugged "We are not really sure what it is supposed to be, but there is no doubt that it is connected to the lizard. If it can turn Zim and Tak into humans, it would only make sense that it would turn Earth's forests animals into…..this."

"Those in favor of calling that thing Abomination say 'I'." Dib declared quickly.

"I." Everyone else excluding Zim voted.

"Okay, naming it does not matter." Zim spoke up "It is clear that this thing tends to build an army of mutants, using this thing to infect as many animals as it can."

"An army!?" Dib started to sweat nervously.

"Oh dear, we are in trouble." Gaz said montonely.

Tak sighed "Oh goodie, more of them."

"No, no, no!" Dib picked Tak's computer off the table and brought the holographic closer to his face. This was just getting more difficult to deal with, not only do they have to battle against Venagile, but now he is building an army using one of his ghastly creations and-

"Wait…..the venom extractors! We can use the venom extractors and every animal that has become infected and stop any city raid Vile may be planning." Dib suggested hopefully, but his face contorted to disappointment straight after "Oh, but they didn't work for Zim or Tak, why would they work here?"

The other four watched Dib roughly put the computer back down on the table and grab his hair in frustration, straining himself to think of a solution to save the city and potentially the entire world.

Tak looked back at the footage of the newly named Abomination mutating the bear into a snake tongued monstrosity before lashing out at the camera, the video on loop. It was only then she noticed a detail that no one else seemed to take into consideration.

"It's not his venom, isn't it?"

"What?" Dib opened his eyes and looked towards Tak, relaxing the grip on his hair.

Tak, with her arms tucked in, pointed at the image of Abomination "The venom extractors did not work with Vile's venom, but what if it works on the venom of this mutant?"

"Why would it suddenly work here?" Gaz questioned "Does it really matter where it came from?"

"The results of the venom seem to be less severe here, and it may be possible that its own venom can be removed from the body. It doesn't appear to be as strong as Vile's." Tak explained "But there isn't really anyway we can know for sure unless we actually managed to capture one of the infected forest animals and use the venom extractor on it."

Zim hummed at Tak's hypothesis that Venagile's mutants had less effective venom than their creator. But that would only need to be tested if that were the case, they would need to catch one of them and use the extractor and release it back into the wild. Then if it does work, he can get the computer to program the other extractors to track down any other life form that shows signs of being infected as well. It takes some time to make even one extractor, so to make dozens or to match the number of animals that Abomination has claimed.

He could use the portal to open a door in the woods so all of the extractors could fly out and cure every animal and then return to the base from the portal in case anyone might see and not follow them back to his home. In fact, they could use the portal to catch one of the-

"-SAKE!"

Everyone jumped at the sound of Membrane's loud curse from the basement. Soon, the loud bangs of footsteps thundered up the stairs which only put the five on edge even more.

"Oh, dad is pissed, that's a red flag!" Gaz began to panic.

"Shit, Tak turn your computer off!" Dib said quickly as he began to wipe the times schedules and time line off the board with his sleeve.

Tak's eyes widened as she picked up her computer and pressed on a small red button on the base to switch the line off she had with Zim. Stuffing her computer into her hoodie pocket, she went back to the couch and sat down quickly, followed along with Gaz who was trying to calm herself down, still nervous that her father was enraged.

As the footsteps came closer Dib started to write down whatever came to mind to disguise that he was coming up with a strategy to kill a monster, but was instead educating his sister and Tak on significant figures. Everyone then turned to see Professor Membrane half march into the living room from the kitchen.

"Can one day this week just please not be so difficult-oh, good morning children." Membrane came in ranting, but quickly switched to being much calmer and casual. The scientist looked noticeably exhausted and frustrated, a suitcase in his right hand with paper sheets stocking out at the sides, a sign on a quick pack up.

"Hey, dad." both Dib and Gaz greeted their father.

"Good morning." Tak nodded.

Membrane looked over to Dib and the blackboard he bought for him when Dib was younger. There weren't any sketches of alien ships or any other of the paranormal creatures or artifacts that Dib would talk about, though he had been quite silent about those for the past few days. Even when they ate together Dib had been quite silent about any of his interests, to the point he talked just as much as Gaz would. Then again, he wouldn't stay long for dinner, as he would finish early so he could get back to work in the basement.

He looked at the blackboard and raised a brow to see that Dib was educating Tak and Gaz on… 'Albert Newton's theory of gravitational relativity'?

"Um…..interesting lecture, son." Membrane commented.

"Thanks, I was just…...wha?" Dib thanked his father at first before he looked back at the board to see what exactly he wrote down. 'God dammit.' he thought.

Though Tak did find humor in this, she did feel she needed to back up Dib here "Well, we are playing a game of….." she paused and waved her hand trying to think of the next thing to say "mixing famous names of theories together and see which one sounds the most realistic and most ridiculous."

"Oh, really? Did you come up with one?" Membrane asked.

"Uh, yes I did." Tak nodded "I came up with…..Claude Darwin's theory of the evolution of information!"

"Sounds like a fun game." Membrane said before he looked towards Gaz "Did you think of one as well, daughter?"

Gaz shook her head "Not yet. Have some in mind, but they don't really sound that coherent."

Membrane nodded as he looked over the three, now remembering why he left the basement and was in a hurry. "I'm sorry children, but I must be off." he said as he walked over to the door.

"You're what?" Gaz asked in disbelief.

"Dad, you can't go out, Vi-th-that thing is still out there." Dib caught himself "And why are you bringing a suitcase?"

The scientist sighed and then turned to the three "Do you remember the apocalyptic shelter I have talked to you about before? The one in the forest?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. You mentioned that two nights ago before you went down to the basement to work again." Gaz recalled "Didn't you say that you were using it as a substitute home for the people who lived in the burnt down apartments?"

"Yes, and everyone moved in there yesterday." Membrane told them. His face then became a little solemn "However, you see there has been something…..difficult going on down there. I do not wish to worry you three anymore, but I leave off with that the water supply has been tainted and a lot of people have been ill for the past few hours."

Membrane turned to the door again and slowly opened it "You do not need to worry about me, I have the guards in the city and speed dial in case the animal is spotted again, and if the chance if that I come across it alone…...I can take care of myself."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Dib asked.

"You three stay here and no one is allowed to leave the house. If the creature returns, go to the basement and go through that big iron door at the left side of the room to escape to the evacuation tunnels." Membrane told them "I discussed about them with you before, and you must go to them once the evacuation starts."

"Evacuation? Why would there be an evacuation?" Dib asked, feeling tense.

Membrane turned to him again "If the animal is spotted again, the national guard will get involved and the city will become a war zone. The tunnels lead to a camp being built outside of the city in case the tunnel to the shelter becomes too crowded. Bring whatever essentials you can carry." he told the three before looking to Tak "And Tak?"

"Yes?"

"Once things have settled down, we are going to have a talk about your parents." he said. Membrane then turned to the door again and walked out, closing the door behind him.

An evacuation? The national guard!? This will defiantly make things more difficult when they set up the trap for Venagile. They hope that when they eventually get the demon's attention and he goes looking for them that he flies past the city rather than over it and brings hundreds of armed soldiers and tanks with him. They would get discovered then and questioned. Zim and Tak could be under a lot of inspection or even arrested, Skoodge would be taken away by the government to be dissected and contained and Dib and Gaz would get grounded. For a year.

"My.....parents?" Tak broke the silence, getting the Membrane siblings' attention.

"Yeah, what did he mean by that?" Gaz added.

Dib's eyes widened a little, only then noticing how stern and suspicious his father sounded "You don't think he tried to call the guy you were saying was your dad?"

"The Lord of weenies guy?" Gaz raised a brow "Don't you have him mind controlled or something?" she turned to Tak.

"I don't, no." Tak shook her head "And if your father has called him and I was the topic at hand, he definitely found out that I have been lying to him. Which…..may mean that I cannot stay here any longer when Vile is dealt with."

"Oh. right." Dib said, looking off to the side while he scratched the back of his head. He thought about the way he sounded, and managed to confuse himself when he realized he sounded almost disappointed that Tak could be leaving or possibly going into hiding. Maybe it was because of the dream he had, and how he caught himself looking behind her at her back, notcing the her PAK isn't there. Was he starting to see her less as an enemy and an actual teenage girl?

"That does actually remind me of something." Gaz said "How are we supposed to go against the dragon if dad is making sure we don't leave the house? Something would need to distract him before he gets back from the shelter."

"Perhaps whatever ordeal will occupy his time for a few hours, if whatever is in the water supply is difficult to extract and if the shelter is far from the city." Tak suggested.

Dib looked up and took his hand away from his head, remembering that there were two other people they were just talking to. And one of them also said the word 'shelter'. And said two are still waiting to be called back.

"Ah shit, call Zim and Skoodge back." he said.

"Oh, okay, sorry." Tak apologized as she took her computer out from her pocket and brought it up to her face. "Computer, call Zim back." she said before placing it down on the table again.

The projector protruded from the computer again, followed by the semi-translucent blue light shining through. After a few seconds, Tak and Gaz were met with annoyed looking Zim with crossed arms and much more relaxed Skoodge.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were finished." Zim sarcastically spoke.

"Oh, Shut up." Gaz responded.

Dib rolled his eyes and picked up the computer to face the two, which made them both real back at the close up they were having "Skoodge, didn't you say something about that large building where Vile is being a shelter?"

"I have, yes." Skoodge answered "What happened anyway? Did your father figure walk into the room?"

"Yeah, that is why we hung up." Dib said "He also happened to mention a shelter that is in the middle of the woods. And its water supply has been tainted with."

Zim's eyes squinted "Are you saying the shelter we saw is the same one your father figure is referring to?"

"Yeah, show us that live feed again, but drag the time back to around…...yesterday afternoon." Dib almost demanded as he started to feel impatient.

Zim glared slightly at Dib's rather unmannerly request, but turned the screen around again as Skoodge switched back to the tab where Venagile and the shelter was shown. Everyone watched as Skoodge brought his cursor down to the video feed and dragged it to the left, oddly similar to live streams on Earthly entertainment sites, the lighting changing from light to dark to light again.

While the Irken did this, Gaz and Tak stood up from the couch to stand beside Dib again to watch the screen as well. The youngest Membrane raised a brow and spoke to Tak with a side mouth "How is this live video even taken? I'm pretty sure this is not how satellites work."

"Many of the satellites that orbit Earth have been designed by your father, so they work much differently and effectively than others. And as to why this type of video is taken and recorded., Zim has most likely attached an undetectable scope-like device not long after he arrived on Earth, giving him the ability to not only hack into the satellites, but also make them more efficient without being noticed." Tak explained, also not taking her eyes off her computer.

"Hm, convenient little bastard." Gaz said, genuinely impressed.

"Little!?" Zim yelled off screen.

"Okay, I have it here." Skoodge said, the largest middle monitor displaying a birds eye view of the shelter, though this time Venagile was not there and outside the base were dozens upon dozens of cars with essentials tied down on them.

Dib leaned forward to the hologram "Those are family cars. This is the same building!"

"What do family cars have to do with this?" Zim asked.

"You know of the apartment fires, right? Well conveniently my dad was building an apocalyptic shelter so they are using it as a home for those who lived in those apartments for the time being." Did told Zim.

"And the water is supposed to be tainted." Gaz added "But how could that happen, there's no way he could get in without being seen."

Zim hummed quietly, agreeing with Gaz. The demon was simply too large to get past any of the ever so surveilent armed guards surrounding the entire building. He leaned down with his hands on the desk and spoke to the Irken beside him "Skoodge, can you show us the footage from between here and around the time the lizard arrived?"

"Okay." Skoodge said as he began to play the footage at a higher speed to not waste any time, everyone watching intently so nothing would go unnoticed. However, once Venagile arrived, complexion grew on everyone's faces.

"What the hell? Did we miss something?" Gaz commented.

"I don't think so." Zim said "Skoodge, go back over the video again."

Skoodge nodded and played the footage again at a slower speed, which would take a few minutes. They all became silent as to not distract each other, their eyes darting all over the place, taking in every detail. However, not even that long the expected five minute recording started, they all spotted something.

"There!" they all yelled in union, pointing at the same small green thing on the screen. Skoodge paused the feed before he zoomed in on what they saw, but once the image of the small creature was fully registered into everyone's minds, they all collectively became a bit confused.

On the screen, at the bottom right corner, there was what looked like a green bird at first, but upon closer inspection, the creature started to resemble a…..winged rat.

"Is that a rodent? And does it have wings?" Tak asked, grimacing a little.

"Oh, please no." Skoodge spoke in fear, memories of being on planet Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people, started to resurface in his mind.

"Eugh, did the dragon french kiss a street rat or something? Where did this thing come from?" Gaz questioned.

Zim stared at the image, feeling disgusted at the sight of mutant and slightly feeling concerned for Skoodge, noticing how nervous he sounded. Whatever this thing was, it did have some connection to Venagile, and it seemed to be leaving the shelter if it did somehow get in of course. Right now, on the screen at least, it looked to be a few meters away from where Venagile…..was…..

"Wait a minute." Zim said, getting everyone's attention "My computer told me that before the lizard escaped from my base it mentioned a 'little friend'."

Dib's eyes widened, suddenly remembering Venagile's full sentence when he told them that Philip was killed. This was when Dib asked him how he knew his father's name.

**"I know his name because I was told by a little friend of mine and he was told because a now dead Philip mentioned him."**

"Not only that, but back when we questioned him at the training room, he told us that a 'little friend' told him about Philip and dad." Dib added.

"This was the little friend he was referring to?" Skoodge pointed at the screen, shaking a little.

"And the one that spiked the water with venom." Gaz said with wide eyes "That's why he broke out. He is waiting for the people in the shelter to die or possibly mutate."

Dib gritted his teeth is frustration, the situation they were in only becoming more dire. This little bastard must have snuck into the shelter completely unseen and got to the water supply, tainted it, and left unnoticed. It could've crawled in a small space or dug under and ate through the walls, or whatever other methods rats or rodents get into buildings. Now half of the people in the shelter are sick with its venom. It's venom. And it is only now taken after over twelve hours.

His expression then related to that thought. 'It's venom.' he mouthed. "It's venom!" he said out loud.

Dib looked towards Tak with a hopeful look "I think your theory that Vile's creations have less effective venom is correct."

"Really?" Tak asked, feeling a little flattered oddly enough.

"Yeah, just look." Dib gestured at the hologram "The water must've been affected more than half a day ago, since that's when Vile broke out, and only now my dad was informed about it. No one died yet or even remotely mutated, just came in sick. That's all he said and Dad is pretty open about his work."

"So the venom extractor things may actually work?" Gaz questioned.

"If there is any chance to irritate the lizard even a little, I'm taking it." Zim said pushing off the desk "That thing almost killed me, damaged by base twice and has the nerve to mock me after my planet's annihilation. If that thing wants a war, it has one."

The new teenager then looked up at the ceiling and loudly commanded "Computer, use the teleporter so the hu-...so Dib, Gaz and Tak can come into the base. You know where they live."

"K." Zim's computer said.

"Wait, why?" Dib said before the teleporter suddenly opened up in his living room just behind the blackboard, causing everyone to jump back at the sudden appearance. Luckily, the living room was tall enough and more than wide enough for the portal, so no one needed to worry about a bit of the ceiling or anything else falling in Zim's base or being damaged.

"I have had the computer to make weapons and clothes for us to use against the lizard. Also, I am not a fan of talking to you three and laying out plans over a call. It will be convenient to talk in person." Zim told them, walking away from the monitors and towards the elevator.

"Oh, and start creating multiple extractors, a few hundred maybe." the former Irken added, stepping in through the elevator doors.

"Alright." the computer said, sounding tired.

Gaz looked into Zim's base, seeing the weapons at the other side of the armoury and felt wingers move a little in anticipation, but when she looked down at herself she frowned. "Hold on, I'm getting changed first, I ain't going to another house in my pajamas."

Dib looked down at his clothes as well and nodded "Yeah, I think I need to put on different clothes.". He turned his body to the stairs, but looked back at Tak "But what about you? Gaz's clothes are too small for you now."

"Your father did mention borrowing clothes, but I don't think he would be too fond of my taking up his offer now that he is suspicious of me once he gets back from the shelter." Tak stated. Her eyes then widened in realization, remembering just where Membrane was going. "Wait, your father is going to the shelter, correct?"

"Yeah?" Dib raised a brow.

"Seems so." Skoodge said as he got up from the chair and walked towards the elevator as well.

"The same shelter where Vile is currently at?" Tak emphasized.

Dib gasped silently as chill ran down his spine at the realization. And once the possible outcomes from this crossed his mind, he began to panic. He shook his head quickly, feeling sweat move around on his face.

"Oh, God. No!" he yelled and then immediately ran into the portal without getting changed, which surprised Tak.

"What are you doing?" Tak called out to Dib, but it was clear that he did not hear her. In fact he looked around desperately like he was looking for someone.

Dib turned his direction to the right side of the room at the sound of the elevator 'ding' and doors opening with Zim stepping out, who looked a bit confused that Dib was there in the same clothes and appeared panicked.

He ran up to the slightly younger and shorter teenage boy and grabbed him by the shoulders, causing the latter to scrunch his face up.

"Zim!" Dib spoke in worry "My dad is on his way to the shelter and Vile is still there! That demon has a clear vendetta against him, he'll kill my dad!"

"Oh." Zim's face became more relaxed and…..for a second Dib could have sworn that his enemy or temporary ally gained a look of…..understanding.

"That does seem to be a problem." Zim said, brushing Dib's hands off "What do you suppose we should do then?"

Before Dib could answer, both of them turned to see Gaz jumping through the teleporter. Though she did have tracksuits and socks on, she was pulling her t-shirt down fully with her left hand, with her right hand holding her boots and gloves in her hands and her beanie was also half way on her head. She looked just as panicked as Dib was.

"Dad is gonna to run into the fucking dragon!" she exclaimed "How did we only now realize that? He's in danger!"

Tak stepped through the portal and into Zim's base, making her way over to the three. She looked at the two siblings. "Your father did seem strangely confident he told us he wanted to deal with the creature himself, but I doubt his abilities. Plus, even if one could engage in combat with the demon, that would ruin the plan we vaguely have.". She looked then towards Zim "What do we suppose we should do?"

The elevator doors opened up again with Skoodge stepping out, looking a bit confused on why the Membrane siblings looked panicked.

Zim hummed in thought, trying to think of a plan before he frowned when he saw Dib's and Gaz's expressions. He felt odd for a moment, seeing them worried and desperate about their parents safety. He thought he felt this before, but what it was he could not remember.

"He is really impressive." Zim nodded "Your father had destroyed hundreds of my drones in just a minute. But even I do not believe he can fight the lizard one on one and win."

Gaz groaned "I have no idea what you are talking about, but that doesn't matter now.". She then grabbed Zim by his shoulders and looked up at him "Zim, can you…..plleeeassse save my dad?" she asked, straining her words.

Zim blinked a few times before he furrowed his brows. "That sounded painful to ask." he said.

"It was." Gaz deadpanned. She shook her head and cursed under her breath, looking back up at Zim "But, seriously isn't there a way for you to make sure that my dad and the dragon do not run into each other?"

"Oh, right!" Skoodge spoke "The alien doesn't like Membrane, won't he try to kill and eat him?"

Zim hummed and tapped his chin with his finger, not caring as much that Gaz was holding him by the shoulders. He wasn't sure why, but maybe it was because Dib reached from under the quilt to touch Zim's bare skin, while Gaz was resting her hands on the quilt he was still using as a cape rather than himself. His mind trailed off when he began to think if he could add a cape to his new clothing for his new life on Earth. But that he didn't need to think about that, he needed to focus on what to do with Professor Membrane so he won't engage with Venagile

Zim then paused. Wait a second. Quilt? Cape? That's a type of costume actually. Costume…..and they were just talking about how to get rid of Membrane, but still keep him safe. costume…..Membrane? He had that once, when he took control of the scientist presentation the day before Peace day after he took control of the system in the building they were in. How did he get rid of Membrane again? He looked past Gaz, Dib and Tak at the teleporter.

"I have an idea." Zim said.

* * *

As Membrane drove down the dust and snow covered road as he went deeper into the woods, he would occasionally take in a deep breath to calm himself and rub the steering wheel with his fingers. He tried to ensure his confidence that he was not too late and that he could think of a way to treat the patients at the infirmary that he now presumed to be overcrowded.

He did have his doubts when he remembered specimen four and five. The mutant mice. He had a clear picture in his head and a printed off sheet of the reptile rodent's genetic structure in his head and how after going through multiple experiments and analyses, it was concluded that there was virtually no method to extract the venom or somehow convert the DNA structures back to what they originally were. Here however seemed different.

The range of time of the reactions of the five mice once the venom was in their systems was a few seconds up to an hour, the mean time being fifteen minutes and forty one point six seconds. It has been a few hours since the first case had been reported, and so far everyone only appears to simply have a common illness. This was only specimens five's venom after all, or at least he thinks it is. He is already starting to lean towards the theory that the venom from the mouse was weaker when compared to the venom of the original animal and if he was correct, the venom may be treated.

It was just a thought he came up with on the whim, but it was the only thing he had. If he was wrong, everything would become so much more dire. He hopes that he can get this done quickly in case the animal is spotted again so he can finally engage with it. Membrane then looked out the window and stared up at the sky for a few seconds, making sure that the creature wasn't right above him. This was the seventh time he did this, but no matter how many times he observed that he was alone, his nerves never relaxed.

However, when Membrane looked back down, he jumped. Out of nowhere, for some inexplicable reason, a…..portal opened up in front of him, revealing a large metal room.

"OH, MY STARS!" Membrane yelped, slamming down on the break trying to stop the car, but the ice of the road only slid him further towards and through it. He breathed in and out heavily in panic, trying to get his bearings.

"What is this!?" Membrane looked around the large room he was now in, noticing the weapons all along the walls and the massive cannon larger than ones you would find on the battleship across from him. Did he somehow end up in some military base? Why and how?

Membrane then looked to his left to see that someone was standing right beside him. They were short and appeared to be covered in white bandages, but they also were wearing a rather familiar hoodie and an equally familiar beanie was pulled down over their face. Another strange thing about the figure was that they seemed to be wearing a quilt around them, which did make Membrane take a second to vaguely recognize the hoodie.

"Who are-" Membrane half asked before the figure pulled up a small device that looked like a pen and a flash almost blinded him, causing him to rear back with his hands over his eyes "GOODNESS GRACIOUS!"

Membrane rubbed his eyes from under his goggles for a few more seconds before falling face first on the car horn.

"Now, computer." the figure spoke, now taking the small time they had to speak before the scientist woke up.

While Membrane was passed out, two large metal arms descended from the ceiling and grabbed onto the front of the car as the portal changed again, showing a new location. The car was pushed backwards through the portal and once the car was fully out of the metal room, the portal closed off.

A few long minutes went by before the scientist started to awaken, his vision was still blurry with a throbbing pain at the back of his head. He then brought his hands up to his face and rubbed it while he groaned, trying to calm his tired yet started body. After a minute of confusion, Membrane took his hands away from his eyes and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. He looked around and was filled with confusion to see that he seemed to be in a large parking space, and everything was even snowier.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Membrane questioned with a raised voice as he stepped out of the car, looking for any signs of where he might be.

What in the hell just happened? One minute-one second he was on the road to the shelter and then in some large metal roam where some short person set off some flash grenade point blank and now he was somewhere else entirely. His eyes were still sore, his ears were ringing and it felt like the back of his head was struck. He needed to know where he was so he could get to the shelter. He could not waste any time!

"Professor Membrane?" a voice behind him spoke, prompting the bewildered man to turn and face a man with his ten year old daughter, walking their dog. They were wearing much thicker and warmer winter clothes, and the accent the man had made Membrane a little nervous.

Membrane walked over to him and asked "Excuse me, but do you know where I am?"

"Uh, Toronto?" the man answered, visible confused.

Membrane was taken aback "What?"

"You're in Canada, sir. Are you lost?" the young girl then answered, tilting her head to the side.

"...what?"

* * *

"Well, he's taken care of, now let's get back on track." Zim said as he pulled Gaz's beanie off his head.

Dib, Gaz, Tak and Skoodge came out from hiding from behind the cannon, with the siblings running over to him in alarm.

"What the hell did you just do? You better have not fucking hurt him!" Gaz demanded, snatching her beanie away from him now fully clothed while Dib looked past him, staring at the teleporter with his hands on his head, eyes wide.

Zim glared at Gaz, rubbing his hand at the slight burn he felt when the fabric was pulled from his grasp. Though he was not pleased, he thought that this situation seemed familiar to him. In fact he saw himself doing this to…..Tak. But when did he?... Zim shook his head. Questions later, when he has time.

"Your father is fine, I just used a knockout flash pen to subdue him unconscious. He will be awake in a few minutes and just be very confused" Zim explained.

"But last time this happened my dad said that he felt like he was hit on the head. You didn't even touch him." Dib pointed out.

"That's just the body's reaction to being knocked unconscious suddenly, causing head pain like it had been struck." Zim looked towards Dib before overlooking the two siblings while Tak and Skoodge walked over to them "But now he must waste any time. Membrane is out of the picture for the mean time and I do not know how long it will take until he returns."

Tak crossed her arms "So what is our next move? We have a shelter with half of its residents we could test for or a few dozen forest animals."

Zim hummed before looking up and loudly asking "Computer, have you managed to track down a filthy forest critter?"

"Affirmative, I have managed to track down fifty of them ever since the discovery of Abomination. Shall I open the portal on a small one so you could grab it with pliers and use an extractor on it?" the computer suggested while two metal cranes came out from the wall and held a five foot plier and a single extractor in front of Zim's face.

With some hesitation, Zim took the pliers and extractor and looked back and forth between them. Humming, Zim turned to the teleporter again and nodded. As a light started to shine in the teleporters ring, Zim stretched out his arm that held the tractor to the side and waved it, getting Skoodges attention to come over and hold onto it, allowing Zim to firmly grasp the pliers with both hands. They both then slowly approached the portal separating from the other three.

"Isn't this a bit risky?" Gaz asked, taking a step back away from the portal, followed along by her brother and Tak.

Zim laughed "You need not to worry. There is nothing on this planet that the Almighty Zim cannot handle!" he boasted as he reached the portal with Skoodge.

Once the portal opened, the next thing everyone saw was what looked like the very edge of the forest, the city in the background with a few lone trees close to the portal. In the centre of the fifteen foot ring was a small blue bird, facing away from them. The five collectively raised a brow, thinking that there was some sort of mix up and the computer was showing a regular bird instead of a mutant.

"Are you sure this is one of them, computer?" Skoodge asked as he stepped forward closer to get a closer look.

The bird's head perked up at the sound of the Irkens voice and slowly began to turn its entire body around to face the others, which was a red flag for everyone else as usually when a small animal hears a sudden noise, it would fly away almost immediately from being startled. This thing was casually investigating them, as it faced them completely.

The small bird stared at them curiously for a few seconds, which made everyone relaxed their stances. However, just before they thought this would be easy or there was an actual mistake here, the birds head split in two down the middle, revealing twenty needle teeth as it let out an ear piercing shriek.

Zim and Skoodge's eyes almost popped out of their heads as they both screeched in union at the ghastly sight of the mutant's head split, and began to fumble the tools they both held. This......has turned into a difficult situation.

"Fuck this shit!" Gaz yelled before she turned and ran to the far side of the room and picked up a purple handgun-like weapon and pointed it at the bird, running back to her original location. The sudden appearance of the weapon had caused both Dib and Tak to yelp and jump away from Gaz.

Zim saw this over his shoulder and shouted to her in panic "Wait, don't shoot it! The extractor won't work then!".

Gaz looked to Zim with raised brow and had the same expression as someone who had just heard the most inane order in history. But knowing that Zim would have more knowledge in this than she would, she hesitantly lowered the gun and turned her diresction to the bird again with a disgusted look.

Zim looked back at the bird that was now standing with its wings out and bowing, oddly similar to the threat stance of an owl. His face contorted to disgust as he held the pliers in front of him, readying himself to grab around the bird's neck while Skoodge stood further away with both hands on the extractor.

"NAH!" Zim let out as he lunged the plier forward and clamped the two claws around the bird's neck and with all his weight, he pulled the entire bird through the portal just as it closed, ensuring that bird would not escape.

Zim quickly stood up and pressed the end of the pliers to the ground and looked down at the bird. The bird looked up at him and shrieked again, albeit much quieter. Zim huffed as he caught his breath, but soon laughed at the position he and the bird were in. The others had relaxed their stances as they walked closer to the two Zim gave a smug grin as he began to taunt the animal.

"Have you now, you little-EAH!"

But it was short lived, as the bird suddenly sprang up and took off into the air with the pliers still clamped around its neck and Zim holding on for dear life as the animal began to fly around the room with the teenager five feet off the ground.

"Sweet mother of Irk, HELP!" Zim called for aid as the bird continued to fly him across the room, its turns in the air becoming shaper which made Zim swing around harder.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Dib complained as he, Gaz and Skoodge began to chase Zim around the room trying to grab onto his legs while Tak stood and watched, slightly amused.

Dib grunted as he jumped to grab Zim around the waist and attempted to kick himself down in an attempt to drag him to the ground, but he only managed to lower himself so much until the bird made a quick right and slammed him into the wall.

"OW, DAMMIT!" Dib let out as he lost his grip and the fell to the ground on his side in the recovery position, which made the smile Tak had on her face leave as she now realized that catching this bird would be more difficult than she thought.

"You little son of a-" Gaz spoke through grit teeth before she jumped and wrapped her hands around Zim's legs and began to pull herself up, grabbing onto the bandages that were still around Zim's body.

Skoodge began to panic as he tried to catch up to the fast bird and two hanging humans "Please be careful! Just try to pull the bird down by the pliers."

"Whatever!" Gaz yelled back as she grabbed a handful of the white tape over Zim's chest and pulled, causing it to come back and pull against his neck.

"Gwack! Be careful!" he strained out with wide eyes, the tightness only growing as Gaz climbed up higher.

Gaz eventually managed to get one foot on Zim's left shoulder and hug around his head to keep herself steady as the bird flew faster and more violently. Counting down in her head, Gaz jumped up and engulfed the bird in her hands, forcing the wings to shut. As the three began to fall, Zim immediately lost his grip on the pliers and fell forward just inches from Skoodge while Gaz fell with her hands tucked into her chest.

"Gaz!" Dib yelled as he ran and jumped to catch his sister, with Tak also putting her arms out just in time to catch Gaz as well, causing all of them to fall backwards.

Zim was face down until he pushed himself off the ground and was visibly frustrated.

"I hate winged creatures!" he yelled at the ceiling.

"Are you okay, Zim?" Skoodge asked him.

The former Irken grunted as he stood up fully and looked around "I'm fine, but where is that feathered filth?"

"Over here!" he heard Gaz call out to him as he turned to his right to see her on the ground curled up, trying to keep the bird in her hands forming thrashing around and escaping. Dib and Tak leaned over her with their hands grasped around the younger teenagers.

"Come on, use the extractor while we still have it." Tak called out to the other two, looking over her shoulder "And hurry, it's getting stronger!"

Zim and Skoodge both shared a quick look before rushing over to the other three, with the Irken still holding onto the can shaped medical device out in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Dib asked.

"Ugh, just give me a second." Skoodge said as he picked up a small blue feather on the ground and opened up a small hatch of the extractors metal faces and placed the feather inside. He then pressed a small red button at the faces edge as two small green lights flash for a few seconds before a small and thin needle came out of the faces centre, just millimeters away from the hatch.

"Okay, I am ready." Skoodge said as he stared down at the three pairs of hands.

"Okay, on three." Dib spoke as he, Gaz and Tak got ready to move their hands back as the countdown began "One…..two…...THREE!"

As Dib yelled the last number, he threw his hands back as well as Tak, while Gaz relaxed her grip to move her fingers out of the way to reveal the birds front half before she shifted her grip on the bird's wings.

Skoodge yelped as he darted the tractor forward and pierced the struggling mutant in the chest with the short needle, causing it to screech in annoyance rather than the expected pain. While Skoodge tried to steady the extractor and Gaz holding the bird, the end of the extractor blinked green again before a small amount of transparent liquid started to fill the glass canister.

The bird passed out by this point and became limp in Gaz's hands as more of the venom left its body. As the glass canister was only a tenth filled, the needle of the extractor retreated back in and detached the device from the bird.

The four took a few steps back from Gaz as she carefully laid the unmoving bird down on the ground before standing up herself. Everyone watched with baited breath as the bird began to twitch and awaken before jumping up on its feet, curiously looking around its new environment. It wasn't until the bird chirped normally rather than splitting its head and neck that everyone sighed in relief.

"Computer, analyze its genetic code." Zim said quickly.

A small tube descended from the ceiling and soaked up the small amount of blood that came from the bird. After a few seconds of small beeps, the computer was finished.

"Analyzation complete: The no trace of the toxin within the blood or genetic mutation. Hence, the bird is cured." it answered.

"Finally, a win!" Dib spoke, almost falling to his knees at the small victory he and the others had just gained.

"So, my hypothesis was right then. The venom from Vile's creations are much weaker." Tak said, not taking her eyes off the bird.

"Yeah, but what now?" Gaz asked "Are we supposed to collect a hair or feather sample off of every mutant animal in the woods before we even use that can thing?"

Zim shook his head "No, that will not be necessary. You see, for the extractor to work here, it needed a sample of the feathered creature's DNA so once the needle was in said creature's body, it could quickly detect anything that did not have its genetic code with nanobots and bring them back to the container."

Gaz nodded as she caught on to what Zim was saying, understanding "So once it detected the venom, it got rid of it."

"Precisely." Zim gave a quick nod "Now that we know that it works for the animals, we need to test out to see if it works the same for humans who have been infected for much longer."

"We mustn't waste any time then." Dib said "Come one, we need to get to the shelter and….." he paused for a moment and looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Tak asked as she glanced at the bird that was now flying around the room, but mostly focusing on Dib.

Dib looked back at the others "How are we supposed to get there without being seen? There in the infirmary which probably has cameras and definitely loads of people that will notice a big portal suddenly opening up in the room. We need to open the teleporter in a biggish room with no cameras and get to the infirmary on foot."

"Yes, that's right." Tak nodded "And even if one of us were to get in, there is a chance that Vile will notice and know something is going on. He did manage to track us down here. How, none of us are sure, but as of now we need to think of another plan to get in there and use the extractor."

"Is there anyone here that the alien wouldn't recognize?" Skoodge questioned.

There was a pause as everyone began to think of any suggestions. Zim, Dib, Gaz and Tak were already out of the question and there wasn't anything to suggest that Skoodge would escape Venagile's mysterious radar. But surely there was someone that could sneak in there and not be recognized by the dragon, but also follow orders or undertake an action to a moderate extent that could do such a thing. But there was no one that…..could…unless…

"Oh, sweet mother of Irk." Zim groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"What, did you think of someone?" Gaz questioned, slightly nervous at Zim's displeased mood.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

Three of the other humans and the short Irken nervously watched as Zim tied the small camera on top of GIR's head before turning his attention to him.

"Now, GIR." Zim began as he held up a USB stick in front of the SIR units face "I need you to pay attention. When you go through the portal, follow the red dots that will be projected through this stick down to the infirmary. When you get there, go up to human, get a sample of their hair or saliva, place it in the DNA analysis of the extractor." he explained, switching hands that held the USB stick with the medical device "Once you have down that, wait for the needle to come out and stick it in the human and wait until the needle goes back in when the glass is filled. Then after that, follow the red line again and jump up through the portal. Do you understand?"

GIR stared up at Zim with a blank expression before replying "No."

Everyone let out a defeated sigh as Zim threw his head back in exaggeration.

Zim rubbed his eyes in slight exhaustion "GIR, for the love of stars, would you pllleeeeaaaasssseeee pay attention and follow this order? Our very lives are at stake!" Zim told him, which only seemed to make the robot's eyes seem to light up. Something that Gaz noticed straight away.

"No, we are not having steaks." she spoke up before GIR could even suggest anything.

"Wha, no steaks? Why can't we have steaks, I wan steaks!?" GIR whined and shook his fists.

"My God, this robot needs to be worked on." Dib mumbled under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Though Dib's rather harsh remark was said quietly, Zim did hear him clearly, looking up from GIR with a less exhausted expression and instead had a look of offensive.

Need to be worked on? Did he just call GIR broken? That meant that he was implying that there was something wrong with him. The Irken race had their own word for that as well. Defective. Tak said that everyone saw Zim as a defective back at the training room, was Dib calling GIR defective. No, Zim was not defective, and neither was GIR.

With gritted teeth, Zim snapped his head around and yelled "HE'S FINE AS HE IS!"

The other four all recoiled at the Zim's sudden outburst. Even GIR had stopped his small tantrum at his master's loud claim at Dib, who was now scratching the back of his head with furrowed brows.

"Uh, sorry. I wasn't trying to sound mean or anything." he apologized.

The anger from Zim's face quickly went away and was replaced with a look of slight surprise, as if only now Zim realized what he just said. Though he did believe was fine as he was and did not need to be fixed or reprogrammed as he tried that already with less than moderate results, he thought that it was unusual that he became defensive out of nowhere. Clearing his throat, Zim turned back to the SIR unit.

"That doesn't matter." he then waved Dib off, focusing on GIR again "GIR, IF you do this correctly, we will have a big buffet, okay? And it will have all the food you like."

"Really?" GIR asked hopefully.

"Yes, really." Zim said as a metal arm came out from the wall holding a small red button, to which Zim picked up and placed on GIR's forehead. A second later, the SIR unit disappeared, including the camera and extractor.

"With this you are now completely hidden, so you will not be seen, but people can still hear and touch you, so be quiet and careful." Zim stated as he stood up "If you didn't understand, Zim and Skoodge would just communicate with you from the main control room."

Zim walked past the unseen robot and made his way to the elevator followed by the others, who all carefully stepped in to try and avoid the hole in the centre, with Gaz still holding the gun.

"You owe me a new elevator, Tak." Zim informed the other new human with venom.

"Oh, just repair it yourself." Tak responded, rolling her eyes.

GIR watched the elevator doors closed and craned his head up at the sound of it rising to the control room above. A minute later, the SIR unit jumped at the sound of the teleporter opening, revealing what looked like a dark room with shelves holding dozens of containers. With the way the shelves were lined up, it almost like two walls creating a pathway for the SIR unit.

"GIR, do you hear me?" Zim's voice suddenly in the robots head, who looked around curiously.

"Master, where are you?" GIR asked.

"I'm in the control room communicating to you through the computer." Zim told him.

"Why?"

"That doesn't matter, now do you see the teleport-"

"Hey, a birdie!" GIR said, seeing the blue bird that was pirching on the cannon.

"GIR, pay attention!" Zim raised his voice "Go through the teleporter and follow the red dots once you see them. Do NOT talk to anyone, do NOT touch anything and do NOT speak or make any loud noises. Just get to the infirmary and Zim will tell you what to do step by step."

GIR stayed silent for a few moments before screaming "OKAY!"

"QUIETLY!"

The SIR unit giggled and whispered "Okay." as he jogged over to the teleporter and jumped through. As he landed, he looked back to see the portal close behind him, but looked forward again to see a trail of red dots on the ground that led to a door.

"Ooh, cherries." GIR eyed the dots while he tried to pick them up to no avail.

"I fucking knew he was going to say cherries." GIR heard Gaz say, half amused, but also half annoyed.

"GIR, there aren't any cherries yet. They WILL be at the buffet however. Just follow the dots as stealthy as you can. Now!" Zim commanded this time.

GIR gave a silent salute and began to follow the trail to the door before he jumped up to open it slightly and shuffle out the storage room and into the hallway that was empty at the moment, carefully closing the door behind him. Looking forward, GIR saw the dots continue down the hallway and turn left, to which he followed.

As GIR continued to follow the trail through the large shelter, the others watching everything through him and even the robot himself had made notes of many things. For one, the place was structured like a massive five star hotel. With decorations lining up every wall and corner, the ground being layered with colour and uniquely patterned carpets and even a large chandelier in what looked the the recoptionst area. Another detail that they noticed was that place was guarded with security armed to the teeth, which made some residents that were walking around look and feel nervous, while some children were mostly nervous because their parents were. The third detail everyone saw, was that nearly every person had a wattle bottle or two on their person.

This did make sense, the news of the water supply being tainted would've made its way to the ears of everyone in the building, so of course they would all get their water that was already separated from the main source from the cafeteria or wherever the food was provided. In fact, as GIR looked around the area, he noticed a rather long line that led into the receptionist area and started in what looked like a large dining hall, with people walking out with their own said water bottles.

GIR hummed at this, but then focused again at the red dots and continued to follow the trail that led to a large elevator, to which he stood outside and waited for the doors to open. Once they did, he walked in and looked at the number of buttons at the side of the doors.

"Okay, GIR? You need to press the button with the nail, two snakes and wings on it. That leads to the infirmary." the SIR unit heard Skoodge say to him.

GIR nodded before he hopped up and pressed the button with the medical symbol on it and stood still in the middle of the elevator, tilting his head at the mundane music that was quietly chiming.

"...Doo-"

"Don't." Zim spoke sternly, cutting GIR off before he could even have a chance to properly begin his 'DOOM' song, to which he unexpectedly complied and hadn't attempted to sing again.

When the doors eventually opened, GIR was met with a large corridor with large double doors with two armed guards standing at each end thirty feet down. To his right, there was the entrance to two flights of stairs, showing there were indeed two ways to get to the infirmary. When he stepped out, the doors closed behind him, which made the two guards share a look at the strange occurance of the elevator arriving with no one on it. Everyone excluding the robot tensed up at this, cursing mentally that the trail that led GIR didn't lead him to the stairs where he would not be noticed. But even that didn't take into account the other problem, to which Gaz pointed out.

"Oh, no. How is he supposed to get past them without opening the doors? They are already suspicious enough with the elevator bringing down the invisible man." she asked and pointed

Zim sighed and leaned forward into the mic and said "GIR, find something to distract them."

"PIGGY!" GIR's eyes lightened up as he leaned forward, his head opening up. Before the two guards could fully react to the loud and shrill voice that screamed in the hallway, a pig suddenly appeared and was shot at the guard at the left,

"WHAT THE HELL!?" the guard at the right jumped at the sight of his co worker being knocked down by a pig.

"Jesus, help me!" the other guard screamed, trying to push the surprisingly heavy pig off of her.

"Oh." Tak commented at the sight of the scene while Zim face palmed.

In the confusion, GIR had managed to sneak past the guards and opened the doors only slightly to get through. He was met with another hallway, but this time there were multiple doors on each side.

"Go to the first human you see." Zim told him. "A human on the bed that is."

Listening to his clarification, GIR took his eyes off of the nurses and doctors that were standing near the doorways, moving from one room to another or were looking towards the entrance doors direction at the sound of the struggle that was still occurring between the guards and the pig.

GIR made his way to the closet room and hopped on the nearest bed, where a teenage girl with black hair and tanned skin was lying with a ventilator. GIR heard the four humans back at the base gasp in union.

"Is that Alex?" Tak questioned leaning in.

"I thought I noticed someone was missing in the classroom." Zim commented, looking towards Tak "She must have lived in one of the apartments."

Hearing a shudder, both turned to see the oldest of the Membrane siblings acting strange. Dib seemed nervous, with him breathing from his mouth and rubbing the side of his index fingers and thumbs together, his hands by his side. Gaz on the other hand had her arms crossed as she looked off to the side after seeing her brother's reaction. She appearered to be…..uncomfortable.

They all concentrated on the screen again when GIR looked behind and beside him to see the other dozen or more people in the room were in the same state. They were all pale and sickly in appearance, their hairs matted and stuck to their hairs in sweat, breathing slow and strained and visibly drained of any energy. Another shocking trait about them were their eyes. Everyone who was sick had red scleras. Not red like they were severely bloodshot, but as red as they were supposed to be white. Nurses and doctors were also there, checking their heartbeats and breathing, or just trying to make sure they stay awake. The families in the room were either sitting or standing next to them

"Oh, my God." Dib spoke hopelessly, his memory of his nightmare of his classmates and the entire city being slain becoming more and more of a reality. Even Gaz looked alarmed at the state the patents were in.

Zim and Tak however were both feeling something entirely different then pity. Again, after trying to suppress it, they were feeling guilt. The guilt they felt once they started to reflect on their actions on humanity, ever since Tak lost her PAK and became human and ever since Zim was met with genuine gratitude from Skoodge. They did not like to see the people like that, especially after considering they may have done the same thing not too long ago.

They felt like they wanted to do something to….help them. Save them. They felt the need to, but they weren't sure why.

"Guys?" Skoodge broke the silence, swivelling his chair around to see everyone else "Are you okay?"

"Eh?" Zim was snapped out of his thoughts, concentrating on the task at hand once again.

"Oh, right." he then cleared his throat, leaning in to the mic to speak to GIR again "Okay, GIR, very good. Now all you need to do is take a small sample of DNA off of the human on the bed, put it in the hatch and wait for the needle to come out."

"Okay." GIR whispered to the sleeping human girl and carefully stepped over her arm to stand next to her head. Opening and closing his metal claws a few times, he reached over and olucked a small single strand of hair. Opening the small lid, he placed the hair inside and closed the hatch.

A few seconds later two green lights blinked, followed by the small needle protruding out, causing GIR to flinch.

"Now stick the needle into the human in a fleshy part of the body and wait for it to detach. After that, follow the red dots again.." Zim then said.

GIR tilted his head "But, it's all fl-"

"I KNOW it's all flesh, just stick it in the arm. Also, once it detaches, collect a small amount of blood that will come out. Just carry it on your hand." Zim clarified and then ordered.

The SIR unit looked down and raised the extractor over his head and plunged it down on Alex's arm, which widened the eyes of the five who were watching him.

"Woah! Jesus!" Dib slapped his palms at the sides of his head.

"That's not a fucking reverse Excalibur, be careful!" Gaz added.

Everyone then became silent as they heard Alex stir in her sleep, her brow furrowing and whimper quietly. Zim had his hands on the desk again and started to rapidly drum his fingers, Tak began to fidget at her hoodie and Dib and Gaz both held the breath.

Eventually, a few drops of transparent liquid entered the glass canister and the extractor detached itself, to which GIR opened the top of his head to store it. Almost immediately after, Alex breathed in deeply before gaining a steady rhythm, her eyes opening and instead of having blood red surrounding her grey eyes, there was white. GIR looked back at her and then to the arm again to see a small red bead on her bicep, to which he scooped up with his right hand

GIR then retreated off the bed and jumped to the floor just when a man came up to Alex from the other side of the room while Alex groaned and sat herself up straighter on the bed and looked around both tiredly and confused.

"Alejandra!" the man said, rushing over to the other side of the bed, getting the attention of many of the staff. "Are you okay, mija?" he asked, kneeling down to her while he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"What's going on?" a doctor asked as he walked over to Alex, nearly kicking GIR.

"I don't know, I just went to the bathroom and now she's awake and aware." Alex's father answered the best he could.

GIR looked up at the two adults before he glanced back down at the red dots and followed them again. Pushing opening the double doors slightly, GIR saw the guards still focusing on the pig, now looking down at it while it sat in place staring up at them.

"What are we supposed to do with it? Bring it outside?" the guard that GIR originally fired the swine at.

"It flew towards you didn't it?" the other guard said.

"Why would that matter. Also where did it come from?" she the questioned, that really expecting an answer.

Though it could not be seen, GIR's eyes turned red as they took a more threatening demeanor as he swung the door upon he was holding with his left and so it would slam into the wall, making a loud bang. As the two guards jumped and turned at the sound, GIR ran past them to pick up the pig with one hand and run towards the elevator.

"Press the button with the number 'one' on it, GIR." Skoodge told him quickly.

The SIR unit jumped and pressed the button to the first floor as soon as he entered the elevator just as the security staff turned to notice that the pig as somehow in the elevator, floating a foot of the ground.

As the doors closed, GIR opened his mouth as wide as he could and dropped the pig in and when the doors opened again, GIR this time ran out and almost chased the red dot trail. Reaching the storage room again, he opened the door slightly and looked around the dark room.

"The portal will open in a moment, Gir. Zim will be there in a minute." his master said.

After a few moments, the SIR unit looked forward to see the portal open up again with Zim and the other four standing at the entrance. Running over, GIR jumped and landed on the floor of the metal room, making a subtle 'clank' noise, signaling the computer to turn off.

Zim bent down to where he thought GIR was and felt around for him until he touched the small metal body. Feeling around the face, Zim removed the bend-light camouflage device and opened GIR's head to get the extractor.

"This is all that was in?" Zim questioned, peering into the glass to see the minute amount of venom.

"It looks like it." Dib looked into the canister as well "Did you look at the blood yet?

Zim shook his head before he bent down to pick GIR up and held him in the air as the same small tube came down to soak up the small amount of blood. Everyone else held their breath again for the results to come, all hoping that they would have another small victory.

"Analyzation complete: Same with the bird, no mutation or venom detected. Status: cured."

"YES!" Dib cheered again, as both him and Gaz gave each other a high five, while Zim and Skoodge shared wide grins and Tak gained a small smile. GIR jumped from Zim's hands with a cheer and little dance.

"All we need to do now is program all of the extractors to track anything down that has the codes of the two venom samples and they will go to them, cure the animals and humans and then fly right back to the base." Zim said with enthusiasm "We could send that spiteful lizard a message that it was use that foiled his plans and it will come in a stupid blind rage!"

"And now that we have that are near the mountains to set up the cannon and teleporter, we can plan everything out." Skoodge added.

Tak did feel hopeful at the turn of the events, there was one small detail of this 'plan' that should not be overlooked. "Isn't there something we're forgetting?"

"Huh?" Dib turned to her, as well as Zim, Gaz and Skoodge.

"What are we supposed to do with abomination? And the mutant rat that is with Vile at the moment?" Tak pointed out, which eliminated almost all the confidence from everyone's expressions.

"Shit, I almost forgot about them." Dib said in disappointment "The extractors won't work on them. Is there another way to get rid of them?"

Everyone went silent, not sure of what they could do. As said before, the extractors were already out of the question as they were all sure that Abomination and the rodent was created by Venagile's venom, so it was incurable. They could try to fight Abomination with guns and bombs, but that would leave out the rat and they could get the attention of the demon, and if he gets involved they could all be killed. Plus, that would be a battle, some sort of war, and they all needed to avoid any sort of conflict as much as possible. They could not let the situation escalate any further. That's what Venagile wants.

Skoodge scratched his cheek as he looked off to the side to see GIR was imitating everyone else, pretending that he was thinking of a solution as well. For a moment, he did ponder on whether or not GIR could be of use in this situation, but he didn't believe that GIR would be able to face off against the mutants, especially Abomination. Perhaps he could just fly there and plant a bomb on them? But what if Venagile catches him first when he tries to blow up the rodent? Unless GIR himself explodes when he gets close enough rather than actually…..getting in contact…..hold on

They need something small, fast, can lock on targets, and explode? They can't use Minimoose, but they have something just as effective.

"Wait." Skoodge said, getting everyone's attention "What if we use bomber drones?"

"The bomber drones, of course!" Zim said, thumbing his fist down on the hand "I already had thought of them to be useless two days ago, but they may be of use here!"

Dib put his hands out and shook his head "Woah, woah, bomber what-now?"

Tak looked towards him "Bomber drones. They are essentially five foot tall robots with bombs implanted in their torso that will detonate both on command and will."

Zim chuckled "Yes and they can be extremely useful when needed. Which isn't tht often believe it or not. But now we can use them to track that down that ghastly creature and the rodent down and blow them to smithereens!"

He then looked up "Computer while you are making the extractors for the humans and first creatures and their disguise chips, make two bomber drone's to track down that ugly eight limbed freak and winged rodent?"

"Can Tak combine her computer with me so I can get everything done faster?" the computer asked.

"Oh, sure." Tak nodded while she took her computer out of her hoodie and let it drill into the ground, a hum and whirring sound following after.

"OH, YEAH, THAT'S THAT GOOD STUFF!" the computer shouted. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the computer spoke again "Oh, also, two things. First, I have all of your clothes and weapons completed."

Everyone turned to the sound of the wall to the right of the elevator open up to display a hanger of what looked like four uniforms, two Irken and the other two similar to human soldiers. The hangar was attached to a metal pole and protruded even further from the wall until it reached the main of the looked almost identical to Zim's older attire when he was an Irken, the only difference being it was more suited to his taller and different shaped body and it lacked the hole in the back for where his PAK would be on display. It was even the same colour, with a red top with black gloves, boots, and a full body skin tight suit. This was the same case for Tak, the clothes for her were just her old uniform that was better suited for her human body.

"I even made uniforms for you two." the computer said, referring to Dib and Gaz, the two other suits separating from the Irken uniforms. Getting a better look, Dib and Gaz saw that the two uniforms for them looked similar to soldier attire, with one of them was grey and the other black and a larger size. Grey for Gaz, black for Dib.

"I modified these so they can insulate you from the cold and withstand forces of impact up to five tones per square inch." it continued.

"Cool." Gaz said as she took her uniform down, as well as Dib with some hesitation, not that excited to take clothing made by Irken technology.

A screen then came down from the ceiling and started to show a satellite feed of the edge of the woods, not far from where they found the bird "Oh, and as for the second update. I have been keeping track of the infected and found that they are all arriving at the same location."

Turning their attention to the screen to see a two hundred meter area of the forest's edge, everyone could see the small army of mutated animals that either had an extra pair of limbs, eyes or teeth, or just had a body part overhauled into something new and ghastly. There were dozens, upon dozens of birds, multiple small mammals, a deer herd, stray dogs, a cougar and three bears. All of them were lined up, just out of view from anyone in the city, completely still.

"There are more on the way, including Abomination, who is currently ten miles from the area and is walking rather slowly. I'll give it twenty to thirty or so minutes until it arrives. That may also when the attack may begin." the computer said.

Zim hummed at what the computer told him. So far, they did have the solutions to cure the humans and most of the mutants, and kill the incurable mutants. They had minimoose to transport the teleporter and cannon to one location to another and have modified them to move them around and get them into place properly and they even have uniforms and weapons themselves. They even had a way to get the demon to come to them and so it would be easy to catch him off guard thanks to Dib's deduction. He grimaced that he subconsciously showed some form of praise to Dib without biting sarcasm or more a hateful remark afterwards.

Right now, all they need to do is put everything together. But he felt he was forgetting something. The mutants…..weapons…..venom extractors…..cannon and teleporter loca-. That's right, the location!

"Computer, can you show me the location Skoodge had in mind?" Zim asked his computer.

The screen fuzzed for a moment before it showed the mountain region, including half of a kilometer of the forest floor. Zim's eyes widened as his mind suddenly became filled with different ideas when he saw the height of the mountain and the amount of snow on it. He even started to think about equipment he had that he thought would be trivial against Venagile, such as his voot cruiser and blast bombs, weapons more suited to push objects rather than destroy them.

In fact, thinking back to the bird's eye view of the shelter, Zim did remember seeing a ventilation shaft on the flat roof. The extractors could definitely fit there and they could also travel out of the house through and exist that the house can make, and that same exit can be used by Minimoose to move the equipment.

And taking into account what the computer told him when the AI and Venagile had their conversation, no one needed to worry much about the rest of his family arriving to Earth.

Zim began to chuckle to himself and gradually became louder and louder. He actually did it. He had an idea and he had high confidence of for its success.

"I don't like that laugh." Dib said nervously.

"Oh, you do not need to worry about it, Dib." Zim said as he slipped on his black suit, stepping in from the top as it stretched out "Zim has merely thought of a brilliant solution to destroy that lizard."

He stood up fully and looked over himself, feeling comfortable in his new clothes. Putting his fists to his hips, he looked back at everyone else "Now, all of you get changed into your uniforms and meet me in the kitchen. Zim will explain everything there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that the ending of this chapter does end a lot like the last one, but I felt that this went on long enough already.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I changed the age of Al’tya poem to 7,500 years old instead of 3,500.
> 
> I also am altering the dates of the story. In chapter 12, Membrane had stated that it was the twelfth, and it was said it was December in the story, but now I am changing it. Instead of specified dates, the story will only allude that it's late winter and close enough to Christmas.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 19: Putting the plan together, part 2**

“Mhm,....yes, I’m in Canada…..Toronto, in a parking lot close to the city centre…...I am also very confused, I don’t understand how I ended up here in the first place. I have heard of wrong turns before, but I went cross country!…...Yes, I’ll try to get down there as soon as I can…..yes, thank you, Ms. Mashiba.”

Membrane put his phone back into his pocket and let out a sigh that was a mixture of irritation and exhaustion, leaning over the roof of his car with his arms crossed. One day. Can’t he have one day this week where something didn’t go wrong? First he woke up in a panic, only to have conflicting feelings with what he was worried for, then he learned that the teenage girl staying at his house might have been lying to him about her family, then he learned that people at the shelter are sick from tainted water from a mouse, and now he is in a different country. And he doesn’t even remember how he got here!

He tried to think back to the exact moment he fell unconscious, but it all seemed like a blur to him. All he remembers was driving down the road deeper into the winter forest, some neon flash and him waking up in his car a few minutes later. Even the back of his head hurts. But the strangest part of this, is that all of this seems oddly familiar to him.

But this was not the time to dwell on how he managed to end up where he is, and why there is such a strong sense of deja vu. What was important was him trying to think of a way to get to the shelter from where he was. It was a few hundred miles away from the shelter and he felt like he was running out of time despite that the patients are no worse than those who have the common cold. Which he and his son cured until it came back a month later. It wasn’t as bad, so he still got praise from many people worldwide when he cured it the first time.

Pushing himself off the car and opening the door to step inside, Membrane looked down to the small monitor above the radio of his car and frowned when he saw that it would take a few hours to get to the city he lived in, let alone the shelter in the forest. The weather and snow would also make it difficult to get to his destination. 

…..There was another way he could get down there in under twenty minutes or so. But he never had the chance to test if the car could actually transform like that. Well, he did once try to build a powersource that was powered by itself that went south, and he managed to create a time machine which he deemed too dangerous a moment later, he was sure that the jet mode for the car would work. He didn’t really need to worry about the US government, or most governments for that matter if a unauthorized car-jet transformer was spotted within their borders. He talked about this idea when he was invited at last years UN conference for some sort of off-topic latest/working invention presentation, and once he was finished, many world leaders came to him and seemed strangely eager to give him permission to fly over their borders. He was glad that he was well trusted worldwide.

He thoght about doing this in the city, but he thought that he would be at a disadvantage since the creature he is dealing with can also fly. 

“Please don’t malfunction and explode.” Membrane told the car as he hesitantly brought his right hand up to the button that had a small cap over it. Instead of pressing the jet activation mode once he lifted the cap up, he paused with his index finger hovering above it. 

“Here it goes.” Membrane told himself and the car as he pressed the red button that shined. Not even a second later, the car began to shake and shift as the Professor heard metal move around the car’s internal and external structure. He looked to his left and right to see metal platings rising up from the doors to cover all of the glass windows minus the front facing window, and soon following that was the rather loud sound of short, but still suitable wings protruding the sides of the front and back before the stretched out to connect to each other.

By this point, Membrane felt the back of the vehicle shift harder as a single large engine revealed itself from the bottom of the car and pointed itself downwards. Membrane took a cautious breath as when the steering wheel began to change as well, the top half splitting and the overall shape changing. Taking control of the wheel, Membrane pulled the wheel up as he felt the car shake even more as the engine ignited to life and began to blast the snow covered ground underneath with hot air.

Using one hand, Membrane continued to pull the wheel back as he used his other to type in the coordinates for the shelter's location, rising higher into the air. After a few more seconds, a small screen came out from the just underneath the radio, showing a satnav from where he was and where the shelter was. 

“Almost there.” Membrane spoke aloud, feeling some pride that his car managed to last this long.

Once he was seventy feet in the air, Membrane grabbed onto the gear stick and put the car into fifth gear before he quickly held onto the wheel with both hands and pulled as the car rocketed upwards. When he reached a moderate height, Membrane leveled his car, or jet, and continued to fly to the shelter's direction, laughing in triumph while he did it.

“HAHAHA! It actually works! On the first try no less.” Membrane mentally patted himself on the back “Now I’ll get to the shelter in no time and make sure everyone is okay!”

As Membrane continued to fly down towards the US, the flakes of snow flying past the car and melting to the heated front window, he sighed as he readied himself for the eventual endeavor. Though his expertise was of technological advancements, he was by no means a novice when it came to medical treatment. But this was something so much more than a sore throat or ear infection.

He really did hope he was correct that Specimen Five’s venom was weaker than the animal that is currently lost. Unless of course that the Mouse’s enzymes could somehow replicate the venom that turned it into that reptilian mutant, it should have only produced a weaker version. Unless this creature works more like a plant rather than an animal. But, he was sure this was an animal, despite that the DNA in the collected saliva was far different to anything he had ever seen, and for some reason, it strained his eyes to look at. Even thinking about it now made him grip his steering wheel tightly.

It wasn’t just the patients he was worried about. He was also concerned for his children that were currently locked up at the house, meaning that they were closer to the animal than he was. That…..thing is not just an ordinary animal. It’s a killer. Though many of the corpses of the soldiers and police officers were partially eaten, most of them still had half of their bodies. Sure, surplus killing is not unheard of in the animal kingdom, but this was different. It was like this animal was some sort of sociopath. It knows what it is doing is bad…..and it likes it.

Membrane’s expression hardened. He thought he could somehow end this without bloodshed, but now he knows that this will end in violence or something else synonymous with conflict. Fine. If it is the only way to save his family, so be it. Slamming his foot on the peddle, Membrane’s jet-car rocketed even faster, the engine burning the air.

“Let’s get busy with it!”

……

Did…..did he make that up? Is that a real saying?

* * *

There wasn’t that much time left before the Wendigo-like creature, Abomination, had reached its destination on the edge of the woods not far from the city’s outskirts. Fortunately for everyone, there would be times where Abomination would slow down on its course whenever it came across another poor animal to mutate, that it would either need to chase it around, climb trees or dig holes to catch them. Though this did stall it and Venagile’s army from reaching the city, the said army was only growing in size. Though the computer did have enough power and resources to make more extractors, it quickly grew to become repetitive.

Right now, the four human teenagers, the single short Irken, the SIR unit and small ball shaped moose were all gathered in the former invaders kitchen, surrounding the table. All of them had gotten changed into the uniform given to them, with Tak slipping her one on like Zim had, and the Membrane siblings putting their uniform over the clothes they already had. The five were even provided with radios on the left side of their chests, helmets and goggles, with Zim, Tak and Skoodge wearing the headgear and goggles over the eyes while Gaz had hers tucked under her left arm and Dib placed his in one of the chairs.

It was somewhat uncomfortable to wear everything at once, but they really didn’t care. They all were planning to face off against a monster that killed for the sake of it and to entertain himself and all powerful grandfather, so feeling a bit overdressed was the least of their worries.

“Update: Eighteen minutes and fifty seconds until Abomination reached its destination. The drones have also successfully planted the blast bombs at the top of the mountain and have now returned to base through the teleporter. ''Zim's computer announced, causing everyone to turn their attention to the ceiling for a brief moment before they looked back down at the table. Or more specifically, the holographic display of the shelter, the mountain region, the forest edge close to the city and Zim’s house. On the map, there were two red points, with one located where Venagile was and the other

The map of course wasn’t accurate when it displayed the distance between the four main locations of this plan of theirs, the house and shelter only being a foot apart on the one meter table, everyone did have a clear picture in their heads of the distance between the points already from the satellite feeds.

“Okay, because I can only say this once and there is more to go over after.” Zim looked towards everyone else that stood at the table.

After everyone nodded in union, with GIR humming and Minimoose giving out his usual high pitched squeak, Zim began to explain his long and detailed plan “Alright then. I believe that I can get the computer to make a large hole that runs through the base as a way for the venom extractors to leave and reach the forest edge to cure the infected wood creatures and humans in the shelter. They can go through the vents on the roof. The bomber drones will also leave through the exit to reach and destroy the two uncurbale mutants.”

He then looked up at Minimoose, who was at the other side of the table over six feet in the air “We can also use the hole as a way for Minimoose to transport the cannon and teleporter into place, now that they can be used outside of the base and are moveable. To some extent at least, but using Minimoose will be one of the last steps of our plan.”

Zim cleared his throat a little as he continued “Right now, we can use the teleporter to transport us and my Voot Cruiser at this location.” he pointed at the halfway point between the demon and mountain “We can also use it to teleport Skoodge at the other side of the planet with Tak’s computer so he can watch command everything there. He can also send in equipment in case things go wrong, but knowing what this thing can do, it would just buy us little time.”

“Woah, woah, wait a second!” Dib intruded, shaking his head from side to side “Why is Skoodge not coming with us? Why is he going to be so far for? And why are we at the halfway point?”

“Wait, we are actually going to go toe to toe with this thing?” Gaz looked at Zim with a perplexed expression.

“Silence!” Zim raised his voice “The reason Skoodge is not coming with us is so someone can command everything while we are somewhere else. And to make sure that the lizard goes after us only.”

“Why only us?” Tak spoke up “And what does that have to do with Skoodge being so far away?”

Zim frowned again at the third intrusion, but still answered “My computer told some things about the lizard that it learned from its conversation with it. These things can sense energy.”

“Energy?” Tak right brow raised “Like electrical waves?”

“I don’t think it was referring to that, no.” Zim shook his head “It said that its family can sense each other. Each Other's energy. They seem to give off some sort of…..life force similar to ‘The Great Disturbance’ that they can use to track each other. That must be how it found us while my base was on lockdown, when our scents couldn’t be detected even if the doors or windows were open.”

Zim continued to explain as he looked towards the short Irken next to him “We must give the illusion that Skoodge left the planet after our argument it had witnessed, and when the lizard's plans are foiled, it will act nothing more than a wild animal, and when it tries to sense us, it will go after us first.”

“Because Skoodge would be too far away by the time the dragon finds where we are.” Gaz caught on what Zim was saying.

“I see.” Tak nodded “Have him be as far from the danger as possible, but not too far so my and your computer can still operate together. If he was on another planet, the connection would be weak.”

“And that is also why none of us can’t go with him. Vile would get really suspicious if one of us suddenly left his radar.” Dib added. He then raised a brow as he looked towards Zim “But there is one thing I am a bit confused about. Why have Skoodge so far away? Would it be convenient for him to return to the base once Vile went after us and is only focused on us?”

Zim went silent for a few moments, which made the three others a bit confused while Skoodge looked up at the now much taller human, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds, Zim tucked his neck in and for a moment, everyone could have sworn that the prideful teenager was….embarrassed. 

‘The hell is this?’ Dib thought to himself.

Eventually, Zim had cleared his throat and finally answered “It is an effective way to make sure that Skoodge’s safety is secure and to make sure the lizard is only focused on us. And hopefully, it will not try and track Skoodge down if we distract it enough.”

Tak tilted her head and asked “Did you two reconcile?”

“Yeah, we did yesterday. Not long after you left.” Skoodge nodded “And we promised not to fight like that again.”

Zim scrunched up a little when Skoodge said that. Yeah, there wasn’t technically nothing wrong with what the Irken had said, but it was more preferred that his…..personal life was not said out loud. He felt that everyone already saw him in enough emotional states. Especially yesterday when…..

It was exceedingly difficult for Zim to suppress his emotions of what happened yesterday. He honestly wasn’t surprised he didn’t break down in both anger and sorrow for the second time ever since he learned of his missions and Irk’s annihilation. Perhaps he will after this whole thing when he has time to himse-

“Aww.” 

The entire room went silent once that exclamation was said out loud. Everyone was completely still until they all slowly turned their attention to the last person they would think to ever acknowledge the bond between Zim and Skoodge in such a manner.

Gaz went stiff when she realized that she wasn’t being as discreet as she believed. Did she really say that outloud? And did everyone hear her? The teenage girl looked across from her to Tak, who was more surprised than the others, her brows raised and mouth slightly open. Looking right next to her, Dib appeared to be both surprised and…..completely baffled at what his sister just did.

She then looked over to Zim, who was not just surprised and equally bewildered as her brother was, but he even looked to be….bashful. 

Though Gaz did feel a single bead of sweat run down at the side of her forehead, she couldn’t help suppress the small rise of warmth in her cheeks. She needed to change the topic.

“Uh, don’t we have a plan to discuss? We don’t have that much time, remember?” Gaz pointed out. Though she was trying to distract everyone from her showing some sign of affection, she did have a point that there was something far more important that needed to be discussed.

Zim’s embarrassed expression half left him as he looked back down at the map “Y-yes, of course, of course.”

Bringing his fist up to clear his throat, Zim’s eyes dated around the map as he remembered where he was when his plan was interrupted. Nodding, Zim continued to explain his plan “Okay, so when the lizard quickly figures out that we were the ones who cured the forest creature and humans, because who else it would be, it will hunt us down.”

Using his right hand, Zim pointed at the halfway point while he pointed at Venagile’s location with his left “Once Skoodge informs us that the lizard made its move, we can all get in the ship and fly towards the mountain, making it think we are fleeing rather than leading it to a trap.”

Everyone watched and nodded along as Zim continued, trailing his both index fingers towards and over the mountain “When we fly over the mountain, the voot cruiser will increase its speed and when the lizard is over a certain location, the blast bombs will be set off. This will cause an avalanche, which will slow the lizard down and once it's buried, Minimoose can then transport the cannon and teleporter into position.”

“Ooh, okay.” Dib nodded as he looked back down at the table “Make sense if we use Minimoose then and there. Vile would probably see his purple light things if he wasn't buried in snow.”. His right brow then raised a little as he turned towards Zim again “What are we supposed to do then? Cross our fingers that it will just wander directly in between the two machines?”

Everyone noticed the exchange in expression of Zim’s face. The thinning of the lips, furrowing of the brow and despite lacking antennae, Tak would be sure they would lower and almost rest on his head. Clearing his throat again, Zim spoke with some hesitation “This is when the high risk part of this plan comes into play.”

“Oh fuck, here we go.” Gaz murmured while everyone gained worried expressions.

Zim hummed in agreement with her before clearing his throat and pointing at an area near the base of the mountain “Once my inventions are in place, we shall be around twenty or so meters away from it with our own weapons, the lizard would also be around ground level with us and because of that, it will see no reason to fly.”

He then pointed at the general area of where he thought Venagile might be once he digs himself out of the snow “It will try to attack us being on the ground, and there we shall use our weapons to confuse it, annoy it even more and to give us some time to get our timing down.”

Tak stared down at the map as she understood that Zim was saying “And once Vile is lined up perfectly…..”

“The cannon will blast him through the portal.” Gaz finished Tak’s sentence.

“And there will be no way it could survive such that.” Dib added, looking back and forth between the table and Zim “That cannon was huge, even its ashes would be vaporized.”

“Precisely. And it is because of that, this brilliant plan is still…..eh, risky.” Zim said, gradually lowering his voice as he didn’t see the point in trying to hide how nervous he was. “We could use robots or drones to do everything for us, but since the snake with limbs can sense us, it will most likely ignore them.”

Zim then noticed everyone, minus GIR and Minimoose, gained unsure expressions, which only made him frown. This was not good, he can’t have them going into all of this with doubt on their minds. He quickly thought of ways to give everyone some clarity, when he suddenly remembered the information his computer told him about ‘The Grinning Demon.’

Clearing his throat again and dawning a confident look, Zim spoke aloud to everyone “And when this plan goes accordingly as it should, we do not need to worry about the rest of it’s family arriving on this planet for revenge.”

This immediately caught everyone’s attention, eyes wide and glittering with some small amount of hope. Zim smiled lightly at this, as it was obvious they were hungry for any positive news at the moment, even when taking into account the victories. Everyone was going through a rather harsh week, and they all needed some good news, no matter how trivial it may be.

“Really!?” Dib raised his voice as learned across the table, showing signs of some hope.

“How could you know that?” Tak added.

“Hold on, hold on.” Zim put his hands up, getting everyone to straighten up. Zim’s smile grew as he started to explain why they may be in the clear “You see, my computer informed me that these monsters tend to leave eachother alone whenever they….” he paused for a moment as he gestured with his right hand in a rotation manner, thinking of the right words to say “go out and destroy everything that moves, so it is unlikely that others will arrive. Including the ‘Grandfather.’

Dib felt his chest tighten as images of the red eye and his maddening messages raced through his mind at the mention of the root of all this destruction. Gulping, he nervously asked Zim “But, doesn’t he watch everything? Vile did mention that, would he see his grandson being killed?”

“Apparently not. Even when ‘mortals’ do something that collectively angers them.” Zim answered, air quoting with his fingers “Whoever is on that planet needs to deal with it. That did make me think that these things communicate with each other, but my computer told me that none of its family members even know that it is even here.”

“Except for the Grandfather of course, but you did say that he won’t arrive regardless of the current events?” Tak commented.

Zim looked down for second as he thought back to what he had been told. Though he did not wish to be vague, he himself didn't know much of the subject matter. Frowning, he answered Tak as best he could “The computer mentioned that the Grandfather would only arrive only in a specific situation. Apparently, we would need to mind something, and it would be until then he would arrive here.”

“Find what?” Gaz braised a brow “Find him? Or something associated with him?”

“He didn’t say.” the computer spoke this time, causing everyone to jump a little “He said that it would destroy all of us however. And I think he was referring to the entire planet.”

‘Find something?’ Dib thought to himself, the phrase sounding strangely familiar to him. Find what exactly? Is there some sort of totem floating around in space that resembles the Grandfather? Like an unholy grail? Or is it something…..more specific. Something that would mean Earth’s destruction? 

Dib hummed as he thought back to the training room where he and the others spoke to Venagile directly in order to try and remember anything else he said. But, he doesn’t recall Venagile ever mentioning finding something. All he talked about was that he was a monster and enjoyed being one all because his Grandfather watches it for leisure. Watches it…..in the centre of the universe…..with its giant red eye.

The boy then hitched his breathing as he suddenly remembered something that Al’tya mentioned to him. About the red eye.

**“If you ever encounter whatever creature has cursed your planet, do not let it know you saw the eye."**

Al’tya said that to him when they first met. And in Dib’s next dream, the poet told him that when the monster that attacked his world learned that he saw the red eye, it called the rest of its family to join it. And if that was the case, that would also mean…..

“The Red Eye!” Dib said out loud. Everyone shifted their attention to the eldest Membrane child with raised brows, but still intrigued.

“That thing you saw on Monday? Is that what you think it is?” Gaz questioned, already familiar with what her brother was saying.

“Yes, you did mention that before.” Tak nodded “Didn’t you say that someone named Al’tya saw it before, and because of that he was able to communicate with you despite being dead for thousands of years?”

Dib nodded quickly “Yeah, I did. But he also mentioned something else important. Apparently, after the monster that attacked his village and…..killed most of his entire family, he cursed it to go back to the Red eye. He kinda knew there was a connection between them?”

“Zim assumes that this monster didn’t appreciate that?” the other teenage boy guessed.

Dib was a little hesitant to say what he knew next. Everyone except for Skoodge already knew just how destructive these monsters can be from the footage of Irk being destroyed. The last thing he wanted was to instil the thought of two of those things on the same planet, let alone every single member of the family. But he also knew that this information was important, and they needed to know that they should never, under any circumstance, reveal that they have knowledge of the eye.

Breathing through his nose, Dib looked towards everyone and answered Zim’s question as bluntly as he could “The monster somehow heard Al’tya say it, and because of that, it called for the rest of his family to arrive. And the pretty much forced Al’tya to watch all of it.”

A heavy silence fell in the room when the Dib’s last few words left his mouth. Gaz’s usually squinted eyes were half open, her mouth in a thin line. Zim and Tak both became stiff at this, already knowing the feeling of watching their planet die and feeling completely helpless. Despite that they have both been outcasts and shouldn’t care about what would happen to those who rejected them, Irk was still there home…..or was there home. Skoodge hadn’t seen it, but the thought of it had made him frown and whimper quietly.

“I see.” Tak broke the silence “So the only situation that any other of those monsters would come here is under that specific circumstance?”

“I….I guess?” Dib shrugged.

Zim looked down at what Dib told everyone and though he was originally disturbed, some excitement entered with him as he both remembered and realized something “So we KNOW that the lizard is the only one to worry about?” 

He looked at everyone when he caught their attention “They seem to ignore each other unless some small chance one of us admits we know about the eye. And that’s never going to happen. But even IF they wanted to track each other down, they would need to sense each other’s energy.”

Gaz’s eyes opened fully once she understood what Zim was implying “And the last place where his energy would be traced would not be Earth, but Saturn!”

“Precisely!” Zim's smile widened “Since the lizard would be completely annihilated, they would be stupidly searching blindly until they give up!”.

Zim then laughed in triumph as imagined all the pieces of this operation fall into place “Now, what do all of you think of my brilliant plan!?”

Tak felt a twinge of annoyance at Zim’s attempt to be showered with praise at a time like this. It seems his unusual mood swings had stopped now and all he needed was a goodnight sleep to be back to his old self. Tak wasn’t sure who she thought was more annoying.

Smirking, Tak have her honest opinion on Zim’s stragety “I think your plan is the most reckless and idiotic thing I have ever heard, and that is saying a lot.”

Zim’s smile became weaker at Tak’s opinion, and it only continued to falter as she went on “In fact, I think this is more dangerous when you transported the entire planet and created the Florpous, more nonsensical when you tried to mind control a retirement home, and more idiotic at your attempt to convince Ms.Bitters that she was actually dead!”

“Wait, you actually did that?” Gaz turned to Zim with a chuckle.

The former invader’s eyes darted to left and right as he attempted to defend himself “W-well, Z-Zim was-” 

“So, if you are wondering what I think of your plan, I do NOT think it is brilliant.” Tak finished, raising her voice ever so slightly. 

Zim eventually lost his smile completely and frowned at the display of bitterness that Tak holds towards him. He started to feel anger and disappointment rise within as his right eye twitched, his own body preparing itself the hail of insults its owner was about to scream. And seeing Dib hold his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing, Gaz looking to be waiting for Zim’s comeback and even Skoodge appearing to be just as offended as he was, his anger grew even more. But, before he could bite back, Tak spoke again.

“But…..given the circumstance of what we are up against…..it may be the only plan we actually have.” Tak said, sighing softly “To be honest, I don’t think that we could think of another plan that is any less life-risking.”

Dib cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the laugh he held and to suppress just how nervous he was “I guess this is our only option.”. He then looked towards Zim sternly “But, nothing better go wrong here, do you understand me?”

Zim scoffed at Dib’s remark. Of course nothing will go wrong, it was his plan after all. Yeah, it had a high risk of at least one of them getting hurt, but he was confident that they would succeed. What’s the worst that can happen?

Looking to his left and past Dib, Zim made eye contact with Gaz who had yet to give her own opinion on his plan, though he did have a feeling it would be positive. He still felt the pride he had when Gaz managed to catch on what he was saying only a minute ago about Venagile’s trail ending somewhere in the ring of Saturn. Surely, she would say something far more rewarding than her brother and Tak.

Noticing that Zim was waiting for own comment, Gaz rolled her eyes and shrugged “Fuck it. The sooner this thing is dead the better.”

Oh, okay then. That was hardly a compliment, but it was better than getting insulted. 

“I think it is a good idea!” Skoodge chimed in, looking up at Zim with hopeful eyes.

Zim looked down at the Irken and smiled brightly. He then turned to everyone else and gestured to his old friend “See, this is how you give praise!”

“Thirteen minutes left, chop-chop!” the computer loudly announced.

The base’s owner's eyes widened as much as they could as they looked up towards the ceiling “Already!? Blasted!”. Zim then faced everyone with a look of determination “Okay, it seems that my brilliant plan took longer than it did for it to explain. Everyone get down to the armoury so we can get everything ready! And, computer?”

“Yeah?”

“Open a portal in Australia. And make sure it’s the furthest distance from where we are, and there is no one around that will spot Skoodge.” Zim ordered “Also, prepare to make the opening in the base so the extractors can leave and for Minimoose to move the equipment”

“What should I do with the voot cruiser?”

Zim stopped to think for a quick moment before he answered “Access the ship's autopilot and fly it down from the attic to the armory through the pathway.”

“K.” the computer responded casually. Soon, everyone looked up to the sound of the house's interior being moved around as the roof began to open up followed by the ceiling. Small rays of the morning sun began to shine through the new opening in the roof as the bitter winter winds soon filled the house, but the uniform that the five were wearing kept them warm.

“It may take a few minutes for me to open up a tunnel in the ground that leads down th to base. Minimoose already has the coordinates of the area and is ready to teleport the cannon and teleporter.” the AI informed.

Zim nodded and looked to his left where Minimoose was floating, just over Dib’s head “Minimoose, get into positions and float up around….. two hundred miles up . And quickly!”

“NYAH!” Minimoose let out as he floated over to the holes direction before rising straight up and disappearing out of sight. Now, it appeared that everyone in the entire base had their own role to play for the upcoming battle against this living nightmare, but there was one individual that felt left out.

“What do I do!?” GIR jumped on top of the table and faced Zim.

Zim’s eyes widened before he frowned a little at the sudden question. Not because he was startled by the SIR units sudden loud question, but more of that he was slightly nervous on how he was supposed to keep GIR occupied. Right now, the only options he thought that existed was him telling GIR that he had done enough and can rest or just tell him to do nothing, but he felt that the SIR unit wouldn’t accept that.

“CAN I SEND THE BIRDY TO SPACE!?” GIR screamed as he turned to face the living room where the bird was nestled in the corner couch. Once GIR brought the feathered woodland animal to the upper levels of the base, it quickly went to the couch and tried to hibernate or torpor.

“WILL THAT HELP, MASTER!?” he screamed for a second time, his eyes closed with his arms waving around, which made Zim mentally groan. He recognized this sign that the SIR unit was quickly growing impatient. This was not the time to deal with a tantrum.

He does seem interested with the bird, but Zim did not want him eating it and firing it out from his head until it reached orbit. That sounded…..sick to him for some reason, despite witnessing GIR do it before. He could play with it, but he could just hurt or kill it and then just cry about it for an hour before forgetting. Come on, what do birds do? They fly, tweet and eat worms. Wings….high pitched noises…...dirt crawlers. Zim hated them already. Surely there was something else GIR could do with it to keep him occupied.

Birds also…..peck the ground, shit everywhere and live in small wooden houses. No, wait, people make small wooden houses for birds. Hold on…..

“Uh, how about you create a small luxury house for the bird?” Zim said, hoping that GIR would accept it.

“A birdhouse?” Dib and Gaz said at the same time.

Zim glanced at Gaz for a moment with a smile and nod “Yes a birdhouse!.” He then looked back down at GIR, who now looked interested “Do you think you can do that GIR? Can you build a small base for the bird

The SIR units eyes lit up as he jumped up and down on the table, noticeably excited “Will that help defeat the monster?”

“Yes, it will make sure that the bird won’t get mutated again.” Zim nodded, sidestepping out of the way and pointing to the back door “Go to the tree in the garden and build it out of twigs and sticks.”

GIR’s eyes flashed red as he saluted “Yes, my master.”. The SIR unit then jumped off the table and ran to the door, jumping up to reach the handle to step outside. Once he was out of view, the door slammed shut, which caused Dib and Tak to jump a little at the force.

Zim gave out a tired sigh, hoping that this little construction task would keep his SIR unit busy long enough. He then turned and walked towards the elevator bin, waving to everyone else to follow him “Come along everyone, we only have a few minutes to prepare and choose which weapons we can take with us and show you how some of them work.”

Skoodge hurried along quickly to Zim while Dib and Gaz shared a look before following him as well, with Dib picking up his helmet and goggles off of the chair.

Tak took a single step forward before she stopped abruptly. Though she hasn’t told anyone and she thinks that no one has noticed, there has been something occupying her mind. She thought about it yesterday and last night, and though she tried to forget about it and…..another topic  always seemed to distract her, it hasn’t left her mind. Tak felt that she needed to know why she has been having these strange feelings and emotions and why she is only now feeling it.

Despite knowing she wouldn’t get an explanation at the moment, she felt she could be more at ease and less distracted if she asked her computer now and knew she would be answered later.

“Excuse me, but I need to stay here for a small moment to prepare my computer so it can still have a connection to yours while separated.” Tak told Zim, who stopped and looked over his shoulder.

Zim sighed irritably, feeling a little impatient “So be it, but be quick. We only have eleven minutes before everything falls into place.”

Tak nodded as she reached into her uniform and took her computer and walked into the other room. Though she was being truthful and she did need to make sure that there was a strong and fast connection between her and Zim’s computer, she would rather ask her computer her future request in private. Walking up to the wall to her right, just behind the section of the house that stuck out that now acted as a bathroom, Tak brought her hands up to the wall that started to open as her computer began to eject out, it’s drill bit still in the house interior structure, 

While Tak was managing the connection issue, the rest of the four and GIR all climbed into the elevator and descended down to the armoury. As the doors opened, the Australian wilderness. It appeared that the portal opened up in the middle of a large desert, but a striking feature that everyone quickly noticed was that there were thousands of limestone pillars. Another thing they noticed and caught them off guard a little was that despite it being morning for them, the sky in the outback was dark with the stars shining brightly above.

“Location: Australia, Nuremberg national park. Approximately seventeen kilometers from the city Cervantes. Time: Ten hours and thirty eight minutes AM.” the computer announced.

“Oh, yeah. The time zones are different.” Dib commented as he put his goggles and helmet “I think it must be like a thirteen hour difference between here and there. At least we don’t have to worry about anyone seeing Skoodge other than a few bugs.”

“And those stone pillars can act as cover for him as well.” Zim added, eyeing the naturally formed tourist attraction.

Skoodge looked up at Zim, noticeably hesitant to be separated from everyone in another country “Do you think I should take a weapon or something with me in case something goes wrong? I heard that every animal there can kill people and will if given the chance.”

“Hm, I suppose you could yes.” Zim said “But make sure that it isn't a loud or flashy weapon so you won't draw any attention.”

“Like a silencer or something?” Gaz suggested, turning her attention to the wall of weapons at the far end of the wall. Her eyes soon lit up as she began to make her way towards it, looking over each weapon and judging which one she thought she could use. Three in particular caught her eye. One looked similar to a silver coloured kanabo with a red handle, another looked like a crossbow without any bolts, and a belt of grenades. So a baseball bat with spikes, the secondary weapon of the main character in Vampire piggy hunter and…..bombs.

“Well, this is convenient.” Gaz smiled. Turning to her left, Gaz spotted the massive cannon and whistled at the sight. The thing was massive, and despite the room having low light, the weapon appeared to be on display. She wondered what it would look like outside when they use it on….wait a moment.

“Hold on, won’t the dragon see the cannon and teleporter if they’re outside? Won’t he just destroy or avoid them?” Gaz turned to Zim, who himself was looking over his shoulder with his body turned to the portal.

“Hm?” Zim tilted his head as his eyes wandered to the cannon before he understood Gaz’s question “Oh, yes, I forgot to mention. You see, we are going to use the bend-light camouflage devices to hide them from the lizards view. As to how we see it is all in the goggles.”

Zim turned to her fully as he tapped his goggles that were still over his forehead “These goggles were made alongside with the bend-light devices, and with them we can see anything that is camouflaged. Or at least, the outline of them.”

“And better yet, they don’t hurt and press on your eyes.” Skoodge added as he made his own way to the wall of weapons, making sure to choose a suitable weapon for stealth

“Cool.” Gaz said as she took her goggles from under her left arm and examined them.

“Yes, it is quite impressive.” Zim agreed before looking towards Dib “Wouldn’t you agree, Dib?”

Dib nodded and brought his right hand up to feel his own “Yeah, I guess so.” He thought about placing them over his eyes to have a feel for them, but before he could he stopped when he felt the glasses he already wore. “Wait, would my glasses get in the way?”

“Your spectacles? They may actually yes, it will be difficult to wear the goggles if you have them in the way. But the goggles will allow you to see perfectly fine regardless.” Zim said “You should leave them here somewhere, along with anything else you don’t wish to be damaged.”

“I think I still have my phone in my pocket.” Dib said as he patted the side of his right leg, feeling his phone.

“Yeah, I have mine as well.” Gaz walked over to Dib, reaching underneath her uniform to take her phone out from her tracksuit “Should we leave these upstairs or something? Things are going to get pretty crazy down here when the purple dude transports everything.”

Zim hummed “Yes, there is a chance some equipment may be transported as well. Minimoose hasn’t been the same since the Florpus incident, he could transport some thing’s by accident.”

“Oh, should I leave these in the living room and get Tak while I’m up there? Or at least tell her to hurry?” Dib suggested, turning to this right towards the elevator as Gaz handed him her phone.

Zim looked off to the side for a brief moment before facing Dib again “Yes, you can do that. Tak should be close to completing the connection issue at this moment. There is still some time before we can get started, but be quick..“

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back in a minute.” Dib said as he walked into the elevator, making sure not to fall into the two foot hole at the bottom. As the doors closed and the elevator began to rise, Dib let out a breath from his mouth as the realization of the situation he was in began to settle. He was really doing this. He was about to engage in battle with some sort of space demon that was sent to his world to destroy it. And he is fighting it with his little sister who is still only thirteen years old, who had recently done something stupid and wants to make up for it, and two of his enemies. Or…..he thinks they are his enemies. 

He still remembers about ‘ending everything once and for all’ declaration with Zim yesterday, and even though he meant it,......the dream he had and him remembering how distraught Zim was when he learned of his mission and watching his planet get destroyed, he felt unsure of his opinion on Zim. His rival must’ve been hurting so much at the moment. And Tak, someone who he had a less harsh opinion on, had gone through the same pain and he had seen her at what he thought was her lowest. She asked him for validation, she was grateful for him given her sanctuary in his home. And now…..they have no reason to be dangerous and they don’t have their PAKs, the mechanisms that made them dangerous.

Dib scratched his chest at the memory of when he had Zim’s PAK. He acted like Zim, he thought he was Zim. He thought that the PAK held his memory and thoughts and the body was just some vessel to carry them, but…...Zim was still alive without it and when it was damaged. He even managed to replace it from the salvaged pieces and mechanisms. Was he wrong in how they worked? Was there more to it? He did secretly think of this at times, like when GIR was in the sanctuary and when he was getting changed. The thought that Zim and Tak may possibly be no longer dangerous because their PAKs are no longer attached to them seemed like he was making excuses for them though. But he made that same excuse for himself when he almost tried to take over Earth. Could he make the same excuse for them?

The possibility that he could do that in theory had made Dib feel strange about this whole thing. It also made him think about two questions in particular…..

But before he could think about them again, his thoughts were interrupted when the elevator stopped and he remembered the task at hand. Reaching up to pull himself out of the bin, Dib stepped into the kitchen and looked around to around the area, deciding what place would be appropriate to put or store the phones and the single pair of glasses.

He thought that couch wouldn’t be the best decision as GIR might forget to build the bird house and will go to the living room to watch TV, and there he might mess with them or cover them with food. He eyes the shelves and cupboards for a moment, wondering if they would work, but he thought about GIR finding them again. Taking a few steps forward and noticed the microwave. It looked new and unused as it was bare of any food stains. Shrugging , Dib walked over and slightly pulled the microwave towards him and reached over to hide the two phones and glasses, squinting a little at his vision becoming blurry for a moment. Even if GIR decided to use it, it was unlikely he would look behind it. 

“I guess that’ll do for now.” Dib said to himself as finally placed the goggles over his eyes, his vision becoming clearer again which made him blink in surprise. He really can see just as clear as he would normally if he had his glasses on, and these rather rather goggles did feel comfortable. Turning to his right, Dib made his way over the elevator and lifted the blanket that was draped over it. Zim covered the mirror to stop ‘GIR' from battling twenty of hims as he came back upstairs to explain his plan.

Though it was cracked, Dib could see himself clearly and nodded in satisfation. The Goggles looked similar to standard glasses, though it did have a rubber strap and the lends, bridge and rims were all thicker. Looking over his shoulder, the Membrane boy remembered about the second reason he was up here.

“She’s probably finished by now.” he mumbled to himself as he walked towards the living room. He was just about to turn the corner as he passed by the bathroom door when he heard Tak speak quietly. Or more specifically, discreetly.

“.....and find out why I have been feeling these emotions and how the PAK is connected.” he heard Tak say.

Simultaneously, Dib felt his right brow raise in suspicion, and his chest tightened up as he began to feel a mixture of emotions. Eagerness to hear Tak’s computer answer.. Disbelief that Tak was ordering this just his own phase of pensiveness in the elevator. And….even some anxiousness at what he may or may not hear.

Leaning back against the door, Dib peeked out from behind the corner to see Tak with her back turned to him, her head down as she spoke to her computer.

“What emotions are you referring to, Master?” her computer asked.

Tak breathed out from her nose in slight impatience before she spoke again “Ever since I have been mutated into a human by the monster, I…..have been having these strange occurrences of memories, of when I first arrived on Earth and almost succeeded in converting it as a gift the the Tallests.”

Dib subtly leaned closer towards Tak and used his right hand to gently and push his helmet up so it wasn’t over his ear, trying to better listen to what Tak was saying. 

“And along with these memories, I have been experiencing these strange emotions. Including one that may be connected to my PAK, as it may have been…..repressing it. I want you to run a brain scan after this battle so I can understand why.” Tak clarified, straightening her posture.

Dib eyes widened even more as they began to lightly sting from the lack of blinking. There had been some strange coincidences in his life, but this one seemed far from on purpose. Sure, the thought of Tak and Zim’ s emotions and their PAKs had crossed his mind, but he was objectively occupied with it just under a minute ago. And just what ‘emotion’ is Tak referring to?

“Are you experiencing any symptoms of this emotion?” the computer questioned.

Tak went silent for a brief moment as she thought about the symptoms before she started to list them to the AI, which only made Dib more curious as he leaned further from the corner “Strange head pain, aching in the midsection, some muscle tension and lack of sleep. I did believe this was because I turned into a human, but I am not sure.”

“Is that all of them, Master?”

The girl seemed to hold her breath at this question, and as she let it out, she shuddered. And she even started to breathe a little heavier than before. Dib’s brow raised even more at this sudden change in behaviour.

‘What’s going on here?’ he thought, his eagerness growing more and more.

“Unusual memories.” Tak answered “I have been having these flashes of memories, and it only amplifies the emotions. I’ll discuss those in detail later on.”

“Very well.” her computer said “And what emotion do you believe you are experiencing?”

Tak paused briefly, pondering over how she can phrase her next few words. This only made Dib lean further from the corner, acting as if he was about to learn the meaning of all life. He tried to prepare himself for what he might hear by breathing steadily and unclenching his hands. But no amount of mental training could ever prepare himself for what he was about to hear next.

After taking a single breath, Tak quickly stated “I believe at this moment that I may be feeling guilt over what I did to Earth.”

The very moment the word 'guilt' had fully registered in Dib’s mind, a feeling of being both surprised and startled almost exploded out of his chest as he accidently let out a quiet, but still audible gasp. Seeing Tak turn slightly to her right at the sound, Dib had attempted to hide himself, but his helmet had bumped into the wall in the process. This gave his position away even further.

‘I really need to work on stealth!’ Dib thought as he held his breath, hoping that Tak would chalk the noise as her imagination or the computer moving around the base's interior structure. But the quickly approaching footsteps had told him he had been heard, which made him stiffen. There wasn’t enough time to reach the elevator.

Tak rounded the corner and flinched with her arms slightly raised when she saw Dib, the two now completely still with eyes wide. Despite that it was Dib who had been listening into the conversation between Tak and her computer, and she herself felt irritated that he did so, both teenagers felt being caught in the act. After a short amount of time, both of them relaxed their stances, with Tak lowering her arms and Dib pushing himself off the door.

A look of annoyance quickly spread across Tak’s face, her brow furrowing and eyes narrowing. Dib felt a twinge of nervousness, again feeling cornered by Tak. He mentally cursed at himself for not pretending he didn’t hear her and just acted like he had just arrived here, but he knew already that Tak knew he heard everything. Or the essential parts of what she said at least.

“It is rather rude to eavesdrop, Dib. Even if you are an investigator, you should know about manners.” Tak eventually spoke, tilting her head back a little with a look of disapproval glinting in her eyes.

Dib was about to open his mouth to briefly apologize in some way and just tell her to come down to meet up with everyone else, but…..he found himself unable to speak. And that was because he couldn’t think of what to say as he was battling over what he was supposed to do with this new information. Tak is feeling guilty? Over the damage she did to Earth? Surely she could not be serious…..

“Is it true?” Dib asked, surprising himself as he didn’t even think to ask “Do you really feel guilty for what you did? Do you actually regret hurting people and trying to conquer Earth?"

Tak flinched again at the three sudden questions. Though she did expect others to be confused about this and would want some explanation, but now of all times? Surely Dib knew that this was not an appropriate time. She knew that Dib was well aware of the situation.

“You are asking me now? We are about to wage a battle against the most terrifying creature we have ever come across, and you want to have this discussion?” Tak looked Dib up and down disapprovingly. 

“I know this may not be the time, but there is a lot going on, and I don’t want this rattling in my head during the battle.” Dib said as he took a step forward, to which Tak took two steps back.

“You are almost of adult age, Dib, you shouldn’t let your curiosity control you at the moment.” Tak retorted.

“I am also a teenager that is having an extremely stressful week and there is a lot on my mind.” the teenage boy pointed to himself “I think it would do some good if I get even a little clarification on what the hell is going on!”

The former Irken’s eyes narrowed, feeling a little cornered “Are even taking any of this seriously?”

Once those words left her mouth, a tense silence fell between two in the room. A single quick breath entered Dib’s mouth as he felt anger rise within him, taking offense to what Tak said. How could she ask that? He has been having nightmares and almost had mental breakdowns of the pressure he has been put under. He is taking this seriously, maybe even more so than Tak, Gaz or Zim. But because of that, he is overwhelmed with stress and that made the small victories today felt so much more rewarding than one might think.

But the memory of the PAK controlling his actions, having an idea with strong confidence on how they work intrigued him further on the PAKs mechanisms. And the nightmare he had when he was reminded that Tak and Zim had lost theirs and were no longer programmed to rule and dominate…..it reminded him of those two questions again.

He wanted-NEEDED some sort of answer. Though he may have been exaggerating when he said that this would be ‘rattling’ in his head during the battle and distract him, it wasn’t untrue.

“I am taking this more seriously than you think, Tak. I am Earth’s defender after all, I took this role when I was still very young.” Dib spoke back, anger rising in his voice “But so much has happened this week and I would like some piece of mind, and I think you answering my question would help me.”

Dib took another step towards Tak as he continued, the latter taking a step back “So don’t accuse me of not taking this seriously!”

The former Invader then became a bit less irritated with Dib listening in on her as she started to understand where he was coming from. It was no secret to her, or to anyone for that matter on Dib being the sole protector of his planet. He must be taking the responsibility for Venagile’s eventual destruction more personally than anyone else, despite that it was mostly Zim’s equipment they were using, Tak was the first to inflict some type of damage to the dragon back at the mall and Gaz went as far as making threats. Dib might as well be the least important to the demon. 

In fact, Skoodge was most likely on Venagile’s mind more than Dib is, considering the fact that he is an Irken and he didn’t seem pleased that he was alive. Why he didn’t just kill him when he was still at Zim’s base or turn him into a human as well was strange to Tak, but that didn’t make her any less nervous about what he may or may not have planned. 

“And hey,” Did spoke again, drawing Tak’s attention from her thoughts to him “Maybe if you talk about it for a minute or so, you could figure it out yourself?”

The former Invader’s face became much more relaxed as she thought over Dib's words, actually considering for a moment if talking about it briefly for now. He had experience with the PAK as well, perhaps he could give some insight she didn’t know she needed. In what way was he acting like Zim? Time to find out.

“If you think it would really help, then fine. But mind you, we can only talk about this for a short amount of time. My computer will have more answers for us later on, after we eliminate the monster.”

The questionnaire sighed as let out some tension that was building up within him, glancing away for a moment. Tak took a step forward this time and straightened her posture and asked “So what would you like to know Dib?”

“When did you first begin to feel guilty?” Dib asked quickly, feeling oddly prepared for this obscure situation.

Tak’s brows raised in slight amusement at how quickly the question left Dib’s mouth. This was oddly similar to him questioning her when they were in school a few days ago, when he practically demanded why she was nervous by a bird’s shadow. 

Thinking back on when she thought she felt this ‘guilt’ feeling, Tak answered Dib “Around the same time I have woken up after becoming a human. Give or take a few minutes, my mind was quite foggy after I had awakened.”

“Have you felt it ever since?” Dib asked his second question at the same pace as the first.

“I have, yes. It seemed to be at its…..strongest when I am left alone. When I am in groups of other people, I am somewhat distracted.” Tak answered “For instance, last….night I had……”

Dib raised his brow when Tak began to speak slower until she stopped speaking altogether. The way Tak acted was familiar to him, like she had a resurface of either unpleasant memories or she had a nightmare the night prior and was bothered by it. Perhaps both had happened. Dib started to feel that he may have been prying too much, as he felt a little concerned. He wasn’t sure if this was because he would be hypocritical for saying he didn’t want anything on his mind during the battle, only for him to put Tak under the same situation, or that…..he felt actual concern for her. Why though, he wasn’t sure.

“I had a number of memories.” Tak continued, getting Dib’s attention again “I keep having these flashbacks of when Irk…..was destroyed. The image of the city being in complete ruin, the b-bodies of the Irkens displayed everywhere and the fire in the sky. Only difference was that…..that monster wasn’t there.”

Hints of fear and distraught began to show with each word Tak spoke, her eyes starting to widen as the small amount of blue hair that escaped her helmet began to stick to her forehead from sweat “I-I…..I also had memories of when I first arrived on Earth, and when I almost succeeded in my mission.”

“What do you remember?” Dib asked, his quizzical eyes opened up more while his brow remained low.

Tak was silent for a brief moment before she answered, this time her face expressed confusion as her arms folded “I remember…..looking-glancing down at the city too and I somehow managed to get a clear image of the damage I was doing. I even remember all of the terrified people from below. And seeing their faces…..and the face of someone else that I don’t think was there at the time.”

Dib’s right brow raised up “Who did you see? My dad, someone from Skool, the Weanie’s guy?”

“......I saw…..the police officer that helped us when he ran from the mall.” Tak answered “Laura I believe her name was.”

A tight feeling immediately gripped itself on Dib’s chest, his own unpleasant memories and dreams beginning to return to him at the mention of the unfortunate martyr's name. Not only was Laura’s screams still rung in his ears along with that horrid voice tha mocked his ill efforts to actually protect his own people, Dib slowly began to regret ever asking Tak about her emotions. He was already trying his hardest not to think about his nightmare and all of the people that had already been killed by Venagile, and exhausting himself to not take the blame.

His slight resurgence of dread grew with his curiosity as the teenage girl continued to describe how she felt, her crossed arms tightening as she began to hug herself “Whenever I have those memories, I feel so strange. It’s like a failure by hurting someone. This isn’t like being disappointed that I didn’t please my……leaders when I fail in my mission, it’s more like I did something wrong. Like I…..regret hurting people.”

Dib was silent as he thought over what Tak was saying. Feeling negative emotions over something she did she now believes was wrong? And if she now believes that hurting people was wrong, she was referring to morality here. That does definitely sound like guilt, but why is she feeling guilty all of a sudden? Why does she for some reason find hurting people morally wrong? Is it now because she is a human? If that was the case, why would…..

“Why do you think your PAK has any connection to this?” Dib asked “How would that have a connection with you suddenly feeling bad for what you’ve done?”

Tak opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again as she seemed to begin to think over her words. Though he only needed to wait for a moment, any time that went by where Tak wasn’t given her explanation was almost too much for Dib, which became apparent when he began to scratch the side of his leg with his right hand.

“While we were running away from the mall and reached the park, after Laura was killed…..I was so surprised and shocked by it, I thought for a moment I felt my PAK have this strange feeling.” Tak told him, now facing the floor with her arms around her stomach “I am unsure how to describe it, but it felt like my PAK was tingling for some reason. In an uncomfortable way. It was like my PAK was reacting against the emotions.”

Feeling more sweat roll down the dies of his head, Dib’s breathing became quicker as he tried to make sure that it wouldn’t be noticed. He felt that if Tak saw how emotional he was growing from this, she might use that as an excuse to stop. So before he could lose his composer, he asked “Was there any other times you felt this in your PAK?”

Tak looked back up at Dib with a blank expression, her hold around her midsection relaxing. Dib felt himself tense up again, feeling that he just stepped onto a landmine. This reaction was not expected to Dib, and that was more surprising to him. But what happened next was even more surprising.

A slow smile of nostalgia spread across Tak’s face, a quiet chuckle hummed from her throat “I did happen once before, yes. At the time, I didn’t think about it much and just thought it might have been something else. I only started to think about it once I felt the tingling again when Laura sacrificed herself for us.”

“Okay, what was it then?” Dib asked, wanting a more specific answer.

Tak sighed “I remember when we interacted with each other when we first met. How we interacted with each other. I….enjoyed it. And I believe my PAK was trying to stop me from doing so, and thus, the tingling first came to me.”

“You were tricking me.” Dib pointed out, feeling slight anger “You had your own bad intentions with pretending you were a preteen girl. How do you know it wasn’t the enjoyment of tricking me and not you being.…...,. He then paused for a brief moment, catching himself from saying something he didn’t want to bring up “.....someone I hung out with?”

“I would’ve been able to tell what I was or wasn’t, Dib. I’m not a machine.” Tak answered “Even now I can remember the moments when I felt it. When you would talk about your interests, when we messed with Zim, and when we generally bonded over things. I enjoyed them, despite not really meaning to.”

The smile that was on Tak’s face faltered slightly “Sounds more sick now more than anything.”

Looking past Dib, Tak faced where her computer was still in the wall “This has confused me greatly. On the connections between my emotions and how the PAK is connected to them. I am trying to figure out if it is true that my PAK had tried to keep me from feeling emotions the Irken empire wouldn’t allow. Like…..”

“Like?” Dib asked quickly, feeling a sudden urge of curiosity again.

Tak paused again, an expression of being unsure spread across her face. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to explain it, despite that she was confident in what she interpreted from it. How she could say it correctly to Dib and make it sound genuine she wasn’t sure. He wouldn’t trust her honesty if she did tell. Wait, ‘honesty’?

Tak looked back at Dib and took a single breath and sighed as she told Dib her urge to help people “There are lie detectors available, so you know I wouldn’t be stupid enough to lie to you.”

“What are you?....”

“When we were watching GIR sneak his way into the shelters infirmary, I felt this…..unusual urge once I saw all of the people there. Seeing them on their beds in such a state.” Tak said, her voice growing quiet “Though I knew what the urge was, it is strange to admit it. But to make it brief…..I felt like I wanted to…..help them.”

Dib couldn’t help but shake his head slightly as it began to feel light.. That couldn’t possibly be true in any way. She couldn’t have enjoyed her time with him, she must be lying. He could try to use that lie detector thing to make sure, but Tak had just acknowledged its existence. She wouldn’t be stupid enough to lie knowing that there is a device to test her honesty.

Was this true then? Was she really feeling guilty for everything? And the only reason she is now feeling guilt over it is because she lost her PAK, thus, she is allowed to feel it? But she said that she felt that ‘tingling’ when Laura gave her life for everyone. Was she capable of feeling remorse before, but the programming of that metal attachment stopped her? Did the Irken empire even give her the ability to tell what is right from wrong, or did they prevent that from happening? Were certain things wrong because the Tallests said it was?

Did the Irken Empire try to force this morality that was not allowed to be up for interpretation like it would be on…..any other planets? Was it not allowed to be subject to change based on timeline, cultural context and development? Was the objective there and the Tallests decreed it? And…..was Tak developing her own? Does she have the ability to judge and interpret her own morality that goes against the Tallests now that she does nothing hindering her? 

What does this actual mean-

“Actually, after this ordeal, I would like to question you on your experience with Zim’s PAK while you had it while we are waiting for answers.” Tak interrupted Dib’s train of thought, which caused him to perk up.

“What? How do you know about that?” Dib questioned with a raised brow, more disbelief running through him as another memory he had while he was in the elevator was being discussed.

“Hm? Oh, right. When myself and Gaz were in the infirmary operating on Zim, Gaz recalled how this wasn’t the first time that he had an emergency with his PAK. apparently it was knocked off during dodgeball and you stole it, it attached itself to you and you started to act like Zim.” Tak explained.

“Huh, okay then.” Dib nodded “And you want to see how this fits in with not just emotions, and possible personality?”

Tak gave him a small smile and nodded back, before both her and Dib heard a small beeping from her computer. “Exactly.”

She then laughed a little as she began to walk towards the wall and brought her hand up to the computer as she detached it, with Dib turning his head to watch her “It is funny that Gaz told me about the story, especially since she is the one that mentioned the possibility that I was guilty.”

“Wait, Gaz brought it up?” the Membrane child turned to her fully.

Tak didn’t take her eyes off her computer as she looked at its screen while she responded “Yes, she did. Gaz said something about me ‘feeling guilty about this as well’ while she came down to me when I was in the infirmary. I believe she was referring to Zim when she talked about guilt.”

“Huh, that is so weird.” Zim’s computer spoke, causing the two to look up “Zim asked me to do the same thing. He was feeling guilty over things. After this battle at least.”

The former Irken then turned hummed and raised her eyebrows in interest. So Zim was going through the same situation as she was. Perhaps if he was willing enough and if she was bothered, she could convince him to share any information.

As Tak turned around again and took a single step forward she halted when she saw the expression on Dib’s face. From what she could tell, Dib looked as if he was told the most outlandish of secrets that the world kept hidden. His eyes were wider then she thought was beyond human anatomy, his mouth was agape and his face was going pale. Dib actually looked like he saw an abhorrent act of murder rather than him being told something.

“Wh-wh-......what d-did you two say?” Dib slowly stammered, shakily raising his right hand as he pointed towards Tak, his eyes darting from her to the ceiling, or the computer in this case.

“You didn’t know?” Tak questioned as her brows raised, before she looked down in thought“Hm, I guess Gaz didn’t mention it before as she believed it was just a reaction and nothing too serious.”

“Oops.” the computer said “I am in trouble.”

Dib didn’t hear the next few words spoken by Tak, as the only thing that was now the only things shouting in his mind were the words ‘Zim’ and ‘guilt’. He was already having a hard time believing that Tak was feeling guilty over what she did, but this was so much different with Zim. That was impossible, there was not a single chance in hell that Zim would suddenly feel bad over what he did. He can’t feel guilty, this has to be some cruel game that Tak is playing here. But he knew better that she wasn’t lying to him. She can be tested and there would be nothing she could gain from being dishonest

Then…..she wasn’t lying. She was definitely implying that Zim was feeling guilt for his crimes. Or at least, she thinks that he is. Was he, could he, how can he? If it was highly possible that Tak can feel guilt over her crimes if given the chance to feel her actual emotions, wouldn't it be logically consistent to presume that Zim has that same capacity? If that were true then……

‘No.’ Dib thought as panic ran through him. ‘No, no, no, no, NO!’

This can’t be!

The two questions that he tried to ignore are now threatening his composure so they can make themselves known to him again.

Has Zim and Tak been through enough already? Learning that their own people have let them to decay on a planet light years away? Watching their people and planet die by the will of a gargantuan monster? Was that too much for them already?

And the second question. The question that most people he would think would find idiotic. But what’s going on now only validates it. With the possibility of Zim’s and Tak’s actions being more of the control of machines and not their free will. Does that mean they wouldn’t do it if given their own choice? Tak wanted to protect and save the people in the sanctuary when she would previously not care, Zim managed to reconcile with Skoodge despite it would make more sense to him to disown him, and he even defended GIR when Dib made that ‘Fixed’ comment. Is this the ‘true’ them? Are they now deciding how they feel about life and what their morality is?

Dib felt his chest tighten more and more and a sickness planet itelse fin his stomach at the thought of the second question. Were…..they…...ever…..truly evil?

“You two better be sick or dead up there, I shit you not!” 

Gaz’s voice suddenly shouted from both of her brothers and Tak’s radio attached their chests. Dib jumped at the voice and as he grabbed onto his radio and spoke through it.

“Yes, huh, what?”

“We only have like sev-six minutes left, get down here!” Gaz informed.

“Put that rocket launcher down, you can barely hold it up and it won’t fit in the ship!” Zim's voice followed along.

Dib and Tak looked back up at each other, both remembering the plan they cursed at themselves for ignoring for a short time. The girl quickly noticed that Dib still looked shocked and sunset about everything he was just told, which was counterproductive for the entire reason she decided to inform him on everything. Just as he sighed heavily and turned on his heels to leave the living room, Tak called out to him.

“Just to try and reassure you, Dib, my computer will provide use with more answers. If my computer can get information about the PAK and then we can get the answers we are looking for.”

“Oh, about that.” Zim’s computer suddenly spoke, causing the two to look up “My master’s and your PAK are still here and are stored. I can analyse them for more information with your computer.”

“Hm, that can be very useful, thank you.” Tak nodded. 

Both teenagers shared another look before they both nodded as they made their way to the elevator bin, climbing inside as it descended soon after. They couldn’t help but feel tense and a little awkward. 

“I really hope that you won’t be too distracted now, Dib.” Tak said.

“Well…..I at least know what is going on to some extent. But, this…...seemed a little much.” he admitted “But, I guess right now I am just a little anticipated to fet the answers. I know at least that I won’t be left in the dark.”

Tak sighed in slight relief “Yes, it would be best if you focused on that so you can focus on our mission.”

As the doors slid open, both teens stepped out to see Zim giving Gaz some sort of lecture on what weapons to take and what weapons not to take. The portal was still open with Skoodge standing beside it with a small and narrow handgun. The two also saw rows upon rows of venom extractors with each one having a bend-light device on them.

“That gun weighs twenty five kilograms!” Zim pointed at the four foot long cannon what Gaz struggled to keep off the ground while it rested on her shoulder. “You can barely lift it as it is, and you will be knocked back if you fire it!”

“Oh, come on, if someone helped me steadied it, I can shoot that idiot's head off.” Gaz retorted.

“PUT IT BACK!” Zim waved his arms.

Tak sighed and shook her head as she walked towards the two “You called us down complaining that we were taking too long, and now you’re arguing over the weapons to take like this is some game?”

“Hey, at least we were down here getting ready and not having a cup of tea upstairs.” Gaz jabbed back, a single eye open with another closed.

Gaz turned her attention to Zim again, who still had a look of annoyance before she glanced up at the weapon on her shoulder “Ugh, fiiine!” she rolled her eyes “I won’t take it.”

Zim huffed as he watched Gaz walk about to the weapon rack before he looked to Tak and Dib, noticing the expressions their faces held. Raising a brow, he spoke to them “What took you two so long? I believed Dib had just gone up to store some non-essentials and fetch you to come down.” 

“Oh, we were just…..talking for a small moment. We shall discuss it later.” Tak said.

“Is everything ready?” Dib asked while he walked up to the former Irkens.

Zim glanced over to Skoode and then Tak “Depends really? Is Tak’s computer ready?”

Tak nodded as she handed her computer over to Zim as Skoodge waddled over to the small group. Zim looked over it briefly before he handed it down to Skoodge, who held it close to his chest. The teenage boy then turned and walked over to the small table at the wall that displayed multiple blueprints, waving to the others, including Gaz, to follow.

At the table, Zim turned to the others while he held what looked like a small disc around seven inches in diameter with one of its faces having a handle. Zim brought it up in his right hand to present it to everyone, with Tak immediately recognizing what it was while the Membrane siblings looked at the device curiously, with Dib visibly interested while Gaz had her arms crossed with a single brow raised and eye wider than the other.

“Out of all the equipment we are bringing, this may be the most essential.” Zim told them before he brought his thumb up to press down on a small red button that was on the top end of the handle. Just then, a light blue holographic circle that was around five in a half feet across had suddenly projected out from the disc edges.

“To make this quick, this is a energy barrier that can withstand the impact of five tons of force and explosions from powerful bombs.” Zim explained while he brought up another shield to activate it.

“A few unique traits about these shields that they can overlap each other and whoever is standing behind can shoot and move through it.”. To demonstrate, Zim had passed the shields over each other. Instead of touching, the shields seemed to fuse and overlap like two water fountains with connecting streams. “Like this, we can group up together without worrying about our shields knocking each other over. We can also shoot at the lizard so we can line it up with the teleporter and cannon.”

Turning to the table again, Zim began to put a belt of grenades over him and put a hand on his hoister “The rest of you should equip yourself. Myself and Gaz have already chosen our weapons. Be quick.”

For the next minute, everyone had begun to equip themselves with various weapons they thought was most appropriate for them, though they were in a rush so they had no chance to look over all of them. While everyone had their own belt of grenades, handguns and energy shields, everyone had their own primary and secondary weapons. Gaz already had her crossbow, the same large shotgun like weapon she had yesterday and accidentally fired and her melee weapon, Zim had his own shotgun, a gun that looked like a pink and round AK 47, Dib had a dark red assault rifle and extra handgun, and Tak had a sniper rifle and also had an extra handgun.

While this happened, the ceiling of the room opened up around twelve feet as sunlight began to shine through, and soon Zim’s voot cruiser had hovered down from the hole and rested on the ground. 

As everyone was finished, they had all gathered around just outside of the portal, noticing the cold weather of the wind verting the base of the cod of early Australian morning. They weren’t sure if this was because of the uniforms, or they didn’t even notice because of how preoccupied their state of minds were. This was it. They were about to put the plan to action and attempt to kill the most dangerous animal any of them have ever encountered.

All five of them knew it. Everything that happens after this will change their lives forever, whether or not they are prepared to adapt or accept that.

“So…..this is it.” Dib stated.

“Indeed it is.” Zim agreed.

“I really hope this doesn’t go badly.” Gaz commented.

“It better not.” Tak sighed.

Skoodge took a deep breath as he turned around to the portal and began to walk towards it, feeling extremely tense. He was going to be separate the entire time while everyone else will face this demon, which made him feel powerless. But this was the only option they had.

“W-wait, Skoodge.” Zim suddenly called out to him.

“Hm?” the Irken turned around as he had one foot through the portal. Zim was reaching out to him slightly and visible looked worried, with everyone else unsure what he was doing.

Zim was silent for a brief moment, unable to think of a full sentence to say. He didn’t want to say how concerned he was for his friend. He already knew that, so no point in worrying him even more. So instead, Zim had changed his expression to one that held more confidence, straightened his posture, saluted and brought his right fist to his chest.

“Good luck.”

Seeing this, Tak quickly felt her own strange obligation to show respect to the Irken, but she knew it wasn’t because of her past with the Empire. Following suit, Tak gave her own salute before she began her fist to her chest.

Skoodge’s eyes widened up in slight surprise at their gestures. A warm feeling began to bloom inside of him as he felt a strong sensation in his PAK. That familiar tingle. He always tried to ignore it, but it felt stronger here. But that didn’t matter.

With a smile, Skoodge had copied the others' gestures. And after the Irken gave his salute, Dib and Gaz both stared at the three, feeling strangely…..glad for them. After another second, they gave their own salute.

“Thanks guys. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Skoodge spoke as he turned again and finally stepped through the portal and quickly jogged over to a large pillar. Hastily bringing Tak’s copier to the ground as it burrowed into the ground, everyone watched as a small doorless hut rose from the ground against the pillar. The hut had a single room with a singler large screen, a keyboard, multiple buttons and wires covering the interior.

The screen illuminated as Skoodge hopped up on the chair. After typing on the keyboard, the words ‘CONNECTED’ was displayed on screen.

“Connected.” Zim’s computer said soon after.

Everyone sighed in slight relief, reassured that some form of backup was now available to them. Zim looked back up at Skoodge, the latter looking back and at the same time, they both gave each other a small wave before the portal closed, before a cold and snowy landscape appeared from it.

Zim’s face became a bit more solemn as his smile faltered, his hand slowly lowered. Though he was worried, Zim knew this wasn’t the time. Clearing his throat and standing taller with his gun close to his chest, Zim turned on his heels and stepped aside.

“Computer, bring the voot cruiser through.” he ordered.

“Yes master.” the computer complied, the small ship starting to hover again as it slowly passed everyone by, going through the portal before landing around seven feet away.

Zim nodded as he glanced to the others “Come on, we don’t have that much time.”, he said to them before jumping through and entered the outside world. After looking over to the siblings briefly, Tak followed Zim.

Dib felt slight nausea of anxiety, trying his best to mentally prepare himself for what is about to come. He could tell his sister was feeling the same tyoe of fear he had, despite she had a more stern expression

“I know you are scared, Gaz. But remember, we can do this.” Dib gave some words of encouragement.

Gaz didn’t say anything back straight away, her face now showing her true emotions of all of this. She was scared. She was scared for her life. Her brother's life. Her fathers. Everyone's. she was also just generally scared of Venagile.

“I know we can.” Gaz eventually responded “Still a little nervous though. Come on.”

Gaz ended the small talk as she walked to the portal, stepping through to join Zim and Tak. Dib took another few moments to try and clear his mind of everything and focus on the now. Stop thinking about the nightmares, stop thinking about the existence of other monsters, stop thinking about Zim and Tak’s guilt, focus on the now. Live in the present. Taking a single deep breath, Dib faced forward with a look of determination as he marched to join the others.


End file.
